A Semester in the Smoke
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. Bella Swan acaba de empezar su experiencia estudiando en el extranjero, en Londres, o The Smoke, donde vivirá con los Cullen 4 meses. ¿Qué pasará entre Bella y el hijo mayor de los Cullen, Edward? E/B. Rating T por lenguaje. AH/OOC
1. El vuelo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**N/A**

**Esto va a ser muy ooc para Bella y Edward, más que nada porque la personalidad de Bella y Edward me pone de los nervios al menos el 60% de las veces.**

**El principio es un poco lento, pero prometo que mi forma de escribir mejora en la historia.**

**Nota importante: no soy británica. Soy una americana que ha buscado mucha información para esta historia. Si pongo algo mal, por favor avisadme.**

**Todos humanos. OOC. Bella's POV**

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo uno – El vuelo

Me senté en el coche mientras mi madre y mi padre, Renee y Charlie, me llevaban al aeropuerto de Seattle-Tacoma. Era un día gris y nuboso con una ligera llovizna, lo que no era raro en esta parte del país. A pesar de la hora temprana, me encontraba bastante despierta, anticipando el viaje frente a mí.

Bajé la vista a mi pasaporte. _Apellido: Swan, Nombres: Isabella Marie, Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de Septiembre de 1988, Lugar de nacimiento: Arizona, U.S.A._ Y por supuesto la foto de mi pasaporte no era muy fotogénica. Fue sacada hace cuatro años, cuando todavía no conocía los beneficios del lápiz de ojos. Pero mi pasaporte no expiraba hasta dentro de seis años, así que estaba atada a una foto de cuando tenía 15 años.

"Bella, tienes tu pasaporte, ¿cierto?" me preguntó mi madre desde el asiento delantero.

Suspiré. "Sí, mamá. También tengo mi maleta, zapatos, ropa interior, algo para leer en el avión, mi cepillo de dientes y todo lo demás que necesito," le dije en respuesta, intentando no rodar los ojos. Mi madre me vigilaría para ver si lo hacía.

"No te pongas así, Bella. Sé que estás un poco nerviosa, pero yo estoy intentando ayudarte," me dijo, volviendo su cabeza para mirarme.

"Lo siento mamá." Realmente iba a echarle de menos. A pesar del número de campamentos de verano y vacaciones con amigos que había tenido durante mi vida, nunca había estado tan lejos de ellos durante tanto tiempo. Sí, me había mudado de la casa cuando empecé la universidad, pero todavía los veía regularmente ya que mi apartamento solo estaba a una hora.

Finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto tres horas antes de que mi vuelo despegara. Como era un vuelo internacional, tenía que estar allí súper pronto, y además, prefería estar pronto y pasar el rato por allí que llegar tarde y tener que correr a mi puerta.

Aparcamos en el carril para aparcar al lado de los maleteros. Charlie y Renee bajaron del coche para ayudarme con mis bolsas. Tenía una enorme maleta para facturar, una bolsa grande como equipaje de mano y mi bolso. Mucho equipaje, lo sé, pero me iba durante cuatro meses. No estaba segura de poder vivir tanto tiempo con solo esa cantidad de ropa, pero supongo que tendré que intentarlo.

Después de que todas las bolsas hubieran sido bajadas de nuestro todoterreno, mi madre me abrazó fuertemente. "¡Voy a echarte mucho de menos, Bella!" dijo mientras empezaba a llorar un poco. Ella siempre fue la más emocional.

"¡Oh, yo también voy a echarte de menos, mamá!" contesté mientras le devolvía el abrazo y besaba su mejilla.

Cuando finalmente me soltó, fui hasta Charlie y le di un abrazo. "Te voy a echar de menos, Bells," me dijo mientras intentaba poner una cara valiente. Sabía que estaba intentando no mostrar emociones, como siempre.

"Yo también te voy a echar de menos," le dije. "Os llamaré durante mi parada. Os quiero a los dos."

Volvieron a subir al vehículo mientras yo me dirigía al interior del aeropuerto. Una vez dentro, me dirigí hacia el mostrador de Delta Airlines para vuelos internacionales. Como era un martes de finales de Agosto, el aeropuerto no estaba muy lleno además de los habituales viajeros de negocios. Esperé en la línea solo cinco minutos antes de llegar al mostrador.

"Hola, ¿dónde viajarás esta mañana?" me saludó amablemente la mujer.

"Londres... por medio de Nueva York," le dije. "Aquí está mi itinerario." Le di el papel que había imprimido la noche anterior.

"Gracias," contestó educadamente mientras tecleaba.

"¿Puedo ver tu pasaporte, Isabella?"

"Sí, claro," dije mientras le daba mi pasaporte.

Ella tecleó un poco más antes de imprimir mi tarjeta de embarque y devolverme mi pasaporte.

"Isabella, saldrás de la puerta A3 a las 11:00. ¿Tienes alguna bolsa que facturar?"

"Sí, esta," dije dándole mi maleta grande. Esperaba que pesara menos de 50 libras para no tener que pagar, y gracias a Dios, solo pesó 47. Di un suspiro de alivio.

Ella puso la etiqueta de equipaje alrededor del asa y la envió a través de la cinta transportadora.

"Gracias, Isabella. Disfruta tu vuelo. Siguiente," dijo, mirando a la familia que estaba detrás de mí.

Cogí mi equipaje de mano y mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la seguridad del aeropuerto. Estuve en la larga línea alrededor de 20 minutos antes de que fuera hora de pasar por los detectores de metal. Me quité mis zapatos y cinturón y los pasé a través de la máquina de rayos-x con mis dos bolsas. Afortunadamente, no pité y pude dirigirme a mi puerta.

Ahora eran las nueve de la mañana, y tenía una hora y media que gastar antes de que empezaran a embarcar en mi vuelo a Nueva York.

Encontré mi puerta y me senté a leer un libro. Había llevado dos libros conmigo, ya que iba a estar en el aire durante al menos 13 o 14 horas. Elegí llevar dos de mis libros favoritos para releer – _Los Miserables _y _Lo que el viento se llevó._ Me senté en una silla no muy cómoda frente a la puerta y empecé a leer sobre Jean Valjean y Monsieur Bienvenue.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, habían pasado 2 horas.

"_Damas y caballeros, en unos momentos se empezará el embarque del vuelo 815 a New York-JFK. Nos gustaría empezar con el embarque de nuestros pasajeros de business y primera clase,"_ dijo la mujer por el altavoz.

Cinco minutos después, finalmente llamaron a la zona 6 y yo crucé la pasarela hacia el avión.

_Dice que mi sitio es el 24A. Bueno, se supone que eso es un asiento de ventanilla, ¿cierto? Me pregunto quien se sentará a mi lado,_ pensé, mirando el pasillo del avión.

Y, gracias a mi suerte, acabé sentada al lado de una mujer mayor. ¿Por qué no podía, por una vez, sentarme al lado de un atractivo chico soltero? Supongo que era demasiado pedir.

Durante el vuelo de seis horas y media a Nueva York, leí sobre todo _Los Miserables._ Pero cuando bajé el libro para comer los cacahuetes que te regalaban cuatro horas después, la mujer prácticamente atacó.

"Así que, ¿por qué vas a Nueva York?" preguntó la mujer con su alta voz nasal. Normalmente me gustaba la gente mayor, pero de repente me temía que este no iba a ser el caso.

"Oh, solo es una parada en mi viaje a Londres. ¿Por qué vas tú a Nueva York?" pregunté como respuesta, intentando ser educada.

"Mi hija vive en Nueva York. La visito para ayudarla con mi nieto. Ella y su marido están pasando por un desagradable divorcio. Totalmente culpa de él claro. ¡Si no tuviera a esa puta como secretaria! Siempre supe que ella era demasiado buena para él, pero ella dijo que estaba 'enamorada'. Que gilipollez. Ella es diseñadora, sabes..." continuó contándome toda la historia de su vida durante la media hora siguiente.

Cuando empezó a hablar sobre su vida sexual, hice mi movimiento al baño. "Perdona," le dije mientras me movía para salir. Necesitaba escapar. No necesitaba oír nada más sobre el hombre llamado Duke.

Fui al baño y, cuando volví, ella estaba dormida. Gracias a Dios. Tuve que pasar torpemente sobre ella para ir a mi sitio, pero al menos no estaba hablando.

Saqué mi iPod de mi bolsa, lo puse en modo aleatorio y cerré los ojos. Nunca podía dormir en los aviones, pero al menos podía intentarlo. Me dormí un rato y cuando desperté, fingí estar dormida y escuché mi música. Este vuelo tenía que acabar pronto.

Mientras estaba ahí sentada con los ojos cerrados, pensé en mi vida.

Mis padres han estado felizmente casados durante casi 25 años. Tengo una hermana pequeña, Sophie, que tiene 17. Ella prefería dormir a despedirse de mí en el aeropuerto. La quiero mucho y somos mejores amigas, pero ella es tan diferente a mí. Ella es sociable, mientras que yo soy más introvertida. Ella piensa más en el presente, mientras que yo siempre estoy pensando en el futuro.

Nací en Phoenix, Arizona, pero nos mudamos a Seattle cuando tenía seis años. Vivimos en los suburbios de Seattle la mayor parte de mi vida. Ahora tengo 19 y soy una junior en la Universidad de Washington. Me estoy especializando en Finanzas, sobre todo porque de alguna manera soy buena con los números. ¡Dame en cualquier momento ecuaciones mejor que ensayos!

La primavera pasada, me dieron la increíble oportunidad de estudiar en Londres. Siempre me ha encantado viajar y estar en Europa, así que cogí esa oportunidad tan rápido como pude. Así que aquí estaba, de camino a Londres, donde iba a pasar cuatro meses en la casa de alguien.

Realmente no estaba asustada o algo, pero siempre me he preocupado por todo, y los peores escenarios siempre aparecían en mi cabeza. Imaginé hacer todo el viaje a Londres y luego enterarme de que la familia había cambiado de opinión, o que recientemente habían muerto y no podían acogerme.

_Cálmate, Bella,_ pensé para mí misma. _Todo estará bien._

Pronto, empezamos nuestro descenso en Nueva York. Tuve que guardar mi iPod, pero la mujer a mi lado todavía estaba dormida, así que continué leyendo.

Tras aterrizar en JFK, salí del avión y encontré la terminal internacional y mi puerta.

Eran las 5:30 PM hora del Pacífico, pero las 8:30 PM en el Este. Mi vuelo a Londres despegaba a las 10:00 PM. Fui a donde se suponía que estaría solo diez minutos antes de que empezaran a embarcar. Coordinación perfecta.

Recordé que se suponía que iba a llamar a mi padre, así que saqué mi móvil y marqué el número de cada. Sonó dos veces antes de que contestaran, "hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal fue tu vuelo?" dijo mi padre como saludo.

"Fue... largo. No estoy deseando las siguientes siete horas tampoco," le dije.

"Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Tal vez te sientes al lado de alguien interesante," sugirió, intentando animarme.

"Improbable," murmuré.

"Bells, llámanos cuando aterrices en Londres también, no importa la hora. Oh, Sophie quiere hablar contigo. Te quiero, Bella."

"Gracias papá. Yo también te quiero," dije mientras él ponía a Sophie en la línea.

"¡Hey Bella!" dijo Sophie entusiasmada cuando cogió el teléfono. "Siento no haber ido al aeropuerto contigo esta mañana, era demasiado pronto y luego tengo clase..."

"Está bien. Sé que no te gusta nada madrugar," bromeé.

"Así que, ¿has conocido ya a algún chico sexy?" preguntó, mirando, sabía, por algunos detalles jugosos.

"Soph, he estado en un vuelo durante seis horas. Y me senté al lado de esta terrible mujer. Dudo que vaya a conocer algún chico ya," le dije con un suspiro.

"Vale, vale. Solo recuerda como te he enseñado a coquetear, Bella. Te quiero, Bella. Llamame cuando sea," dijo, colgando el teléfono antes de que tuviera oportunidad de replicar.

Por supuesto que ella quería que encontrara a un chico. ¡Y qué patético que es cuando tu hermana pequeña tiene que enseñarte a coquetear! Aquí estoy, con casi 20 años, y puedo contar las citas que he tenido con dos manos. Y solo he tenido un novio real. Sophie, por otro lado, tuvo tres novios cuando todavía estaba en la escuela media. ¡Tuvo su primer beso antes que yo!

Esto normalmente me enfadaba o me deprimía, pero a veces solo tenía que recordar que probablemente no era una buena idea enamorarse ahora. Después de graduarme en dos años, quería salir de Seattle. Quería mudarme a Europa. Esa siempre ha sido mi meta desde que estaba en el instituto. Me mantuve intentando recordar que sería más fácil elegir un trabajo si no tenía que estar pensando en un chico. Podría ir a cualquier lugar que quisiera.

Sin embargo, enamorarse de un chico británico, definitivamente funcionaría. Podría mudarme a Londres y trabajar después de graduarme o algo.

Volví a la realidad y me di cuenta de que era mi turno de embarcar. Ahora, mi asiento era el 37C. No tenía idea de donde me sentaría en este vuelo.

Fui hacia mi asiento en el avión y me di cuenta de que tenía asiento de pasillo esta vez. Bueno, al menos eso me daba algo más de espacio para las piernas. Llegué al pasillo 37 y todavía no había nadie sentado allí. _Por favor, no una mujer mayor. Por favor, no una mujer mayor. Por favor, no una mujer mayor,_ canté silenciosamente para mí misma.

Me senté al lado de dos asientos vacíos mientras el resto del avión empezaba a llenarse. El tiempo pasó y el avión se puso casi lleno. Empecé a preguntarme si era lo suficientemente afortunada para tener todo un pasillo para mí sola, cuando escuché, "¡Espera! ¡Lo siento tanto!" de una mujer británica.

Levanté la vista y vi a dos personas dirigiéndose hacia mi asiento. La mujer británica era absolutamente preciosa. Tenía un largo pelo rubio que estaba ligeramente ondulado. Llevaba tacones, pantalones ajustados y una chaqueta negra sobre una camiseta de tirantes morada. Siguiéndola, había un hombre que era iguar de guapo. Él era alto, con el pelo rubio e iba vestido igual de sofisticado. Encontraron espacio libre en los compartimentos para sus bolsas y luego vinieron hacia mí.

"Perdona," dijo el hombre con un hermoso acento británico. "Creo que estos son nuestros asientos a tu lado."

"Oh, claro," contesté, un poco sonrojada mientras me levantaba para dejarlos pasar. El hombre se sentó al lado de la ventana, mientras que la mujer se sentó a mi lado en el medio.

No soy de las que se presentan a alguien primero, así que abrí la revista SkyMall que estaba en el asiento frente a mí. Imaginé que eran pareja y que de cualquier manera no querrían hablar conmigo.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Rosalie. ¿Y tú eres?" preguntó ella. Estaba un poco impresionada porque se presentara tan rápido, pero respondí rápidamente.

"Mi nombre es Bella," le dije, pensando que sonaba mucho menos inteligente con mi acento americano.

"Este es mi hermano, Jasper." Le dio un codazo en las costillas, y él se dio la vuelta para saludarme.

"Encantado de conocerte, Bella. Lo siento por mi hermana, a ella le encanta hacer amigos con todos," me dijo.

"Oh, está bien. Me alegro de no tener que ir sentada al lado de una mujer mayor como en mi vuelo anterior. Me contó toda su vida," les dije con una risa.

"Caray. Eso debe haber sido horrible. Así que supongo que entonces no eres de New York. ¿De dónde eres?" preguntó Rosalie.

"En realidad soy de Seattle," respondí.

"Bueno, nosotros somos de Londres. ¿Qué te lleva allí?" me preguntó. "Lo siento por todas las preguntas. Siempre siento como que estoy entrevistando a alguien. Un mal hábito, supongo."

"No, está perfectamente bien. En realidad voy a estudiar a la Universidad de Londres por el... ¿Michaelmas?" No estaba completamente segura de lo que era eso.

Aparentemente, Rosalie pudo oír mi inseguridad. "Michaelmas term **(n/t. Significa primer trimestre, pero si lo traducía no se entendía bien el problema que tiene Bella para entenderlo, de todos modos creo que no vuelve a salir pero si sale lo pondré traducido directamente)**," dijo corrigiendo mi pronunciación. "Pero eso no empieza hasta Octubre, ¿por qué vas a finales de Agosto?"

"Bueno, normalmente voy a la Universidad de Washington, y ellos empiezan en unos días. Las personas con las que me quedo dijeron que podía ir pronto y pasar algo de tiempo viendo Inglaterra y el continente, así que decidí ir un mes antes."

"En realidad esa es una buena idea. Hay muchas cosas que hacer en Londres. Jasper y yo nos quedaremos con nuestros padres en Kensington. Los dos vamos a la Universidad de Oxford, pero nos quedaremos con ellos hasta que volvamos," explicó.

"Así que, ¿por qué estabais en Nueva York?" pregunté. Para el momento, me di cuenta de que me había perdido completamente la demostración de seguridad y que estábamos listos para despegar, los motores hacían vibrar suavemente los asientos.

"Unos de los amigos de Jasper tiene un piso en Manhattan. Jasper quería visitarle y yo le dije que venía con él. Me encanta Nueva York y no iba a malgastar un lugar para quedarme y una razón para ir," explicó. "Así que, ¿dónde vas a quedarte en Londres?"

"Umm..." murmuré mientras sacaba mis papeles de mi equipaje de mano. "En Islington, con la familia Cullen," leí del trozo de papel.

Por supuesto, no necesitaba leerlo del papel. Prácticamente había memorizado todo el folleto. Sabía donde iba a quedarme, quien era la familia, lo cerca que estaba de ciertos sitios, y todo. Pero Rosalie no tenía porque saber lo excesivamente planeadora que era en los primeros diez minutos de conocernos.

Incluso había googleado a la familia para enterarme de todo lo que pudiera. El padre era Carlisle Cullen. Era médico en el Hospital Great Ormond Street en Londres. Su mujer, Esme Cullen, era una prominente diseñadora de interiores. Tenían dos hijos – Alice y Edward. Alice tenía mi edad e iba a la Universidad de Londres como iba a hacer yo. Edward se había graduado en la London School of Economics hace unos meses y trabajaba en la oficina de Londres del Banco Mundial. Es increíble lo mucho que puedes encontrar en Internet. Me sentía como una acechadora mientras hacía eso.

"Oh, vale... Bella, no quiero ser grosera, pero no dormí nada anoche así que voy a intentar dormir. Estoy segura de que podemos hablar luego. Después de todo, es un vuelo de siete horas," me dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

"Esto está perfectamente bien. Dulces sueños y hablaré contigo luego," contesté, cogiendo mi libro de mi bolsa.

- . - . - . - . -

Dos películas, seis Suodukus y dos crucigramas después, empezábamos nuestro descenso en Londres.

Eran sobre las once en el horario de Londres, pero las dos de la mañana en el horario de Seattle. No pude dormir la mayoría del vuelo ya que me parecía pronto, pero ahora que finalmente estábamos aterrizando, empezaba a sentirme cansada. Sucedió que Rosalie y Jasper sí podían dormir en los aviones, a diferencia de mí.

Pude sentir a Rosalie empezar a moverse a mi lado. Bostezó y estiró sus brazos y se quitó el antifaz. Solo ella podía estar todavía impresionante después de llevar uno de esos. Luché contra mi sensación de insuficiencia.

"Wow, no puedo creer que haya dormido tanto. Siento no haber podido hacerte compañía Bella," me dijo.

"Está bien. En realidad no esperaba tener a nadie con quien hablar en este vuelo, así que no me importa," le dije honestamente.

"Escucha, Bella. Me gustaría hablar un poco más. Tal vez podamos vernos pronto. Intercambiemos los números," me dijo mientras cogía un boli y una servilleta de su bolsa.

Escribió un número de teléfono y una dirección ("Solo por si acaso," dijo) en la servilleta y me lo dio. Le correspondí con mi propio número. Mis padres habían arreglado un plan internacional en mi móvil durante los próximos cuatro meses, así que conseguí quedarme con el mismo número.

"Te llamaré en un par de días, una vez que te hayas instalado. Estoy segura de que el jetlag va a ser duro," dijo con una risa.

Estábamos a punto de aterrizar en Heathrow cuando Rosalie se volvió hacia un durmiente Jasper y casi le gritó, "¡Estamos cayendo! ¡Despierta!"

Por supuesto, abrió sus ojos tan pronto como aterrizamos, y la mirada en su cara no tenía precio mientras el avión saltaba un poco después de aterrizar.

Rosalie y yo rompimos en risa, haciendo que la gente a nuestro alrededor se nos quedara mirando. Definitivamente tengo que recordar ese truco en el futuro.

Mientras íbamos hacia nuestra puerta, saqué mi espejo compacto para mirar los daños. Como esperaba, mi lápiz de ojos se había corrido, dejándome ligeramente unos ojos de mapache. Limpié debajo de mis ojos para quitar el exceso y luego me puse un poco de rímel. Era lo mejor que iba a estar por ahora.

Rosalie, Jasper y yo salimos del avión juntos y fuimos juntos a por nuestro equipaje. Tuvimos que separarnos, sin embargo, cuando llegamos a aduanas e inmigración.

"Te haré una llamada, Bella," dijo mientras me daba un abrazo. "Ha sido muy agradable hacer una nueva amiga."

"También ha sido agradable conocerte, Bella, aunque siento que no hayamos tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar," me dijo Jasper. "Supongo que te veré por ahí, sin embargo."

"Gracias. Yo también me alegro de haberos conocido. Hablaré con vosotros más tarde," contesté mientras me dirigían a la línea para los ciudadanos estadounidenses.

Después de arreglar todo en aduanas e inmigración, salí a la terminal principal de Heathrow. Se suponía que me encontraría con los Cullen allí pero, ¿cómo sabrían ellos quién era? Empecé a entrar en pánico un poco antes de ver finalmente un cartel en el que ponía _"Bienvenida Isabella Swan"_.

* * *

La nota de arriba es de la autora, espero que os guste esta historia. No es una en la que simplemente Edward y Bella se conocen y se enamoran, también se centra bastante en la experiencia de Bella en el extranjero, aunque sigue siendo una historia E/B.

No tiene mucho drama, lo que creo que está bastante bien para desconectar un poco del resto de historias que traduzco, aunque si que tiene algo, vais a ver que es muy poquito.

En los proximos capitulos va a aparecer algo de vocabulario americano y británico que intentaré traducir lo mejor posible, teniendo en cuenta que significa lo mismo, xD. Pero para no poner muchas notas en medio del capitulo, avisaré de las palabras y su traducción al principio.

Lo último que me queda por deciros es que la historia será actualizada los fines de semana junto a Congratulations, aunque no sé si el próximo capitulo de esta historia lo tendré para este domingo, si no lo tengo, la actualización será la semana que viene porque los capitulos son un poco largos.

Decidme que os parece, :)

-Bells


	2. El primer día

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Os voy a poner las palabras que salen en este capitulo en inglés británico/ingles americano con las traducciones que le he puesto a cada una, para que sepais cuando se habla de una forma o de otra:

**Loo (británico):** váter / **Bathroom (americano):** cuarto de baño

**Armoire (británico):** aparador/ **Closet (americano):** armario (empotrado)

**Crisps - French fries (británico):** crisps - french fries / **Chips (americano):** patatas

**Lift (británico):** ascensor / **Elevator (americano):** elevador

**Queue (británico):** cola - hacer cola / **Line (americano): **línea

**Snog - Snogger (británico): **morrearse / **making out - kissing (americano):** enrrollarse - besarse

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo dos – El primer día

Vi el cartel en el que ponía _"Bienvenida Isabella Swan"_ y levanté la vista. Había dos preciosas personas detrás de él. La más pequeña tenía el pelo negro corto. Llevaba un vestido morado y zapatos de cuña. La mujer más alta tenía el largo pelo ondulado de color marrón claro y llevaba vaqueros, un top de satén verde esmeralda y zapatos planos. Parecía estar en la mitad de sus cuarenta, pero se veía genial para su edad.

Fui hacia ellas con cautela, y ellas me notaron. "¿Isabella?" preguntó la pequeña con una mirada esperanzada en la cara.

"Sí," contesté sonriendo, aliviada por haber encontrado a la familia con la que me quedaría. "Pero llámame Bella."

"Encantada de conocerte, Bella," dijo la más alta. "Soy Esme y esta es mi hija Alice. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu vuelo?"

"Uh, ha sido largo," les dije, asintiendo ligeramente. En realidad era la única forma de describirlo.

"¡Bueno, me alegro de que finalmente estés aquí! Hemos estado esperando tu llegada bastante tiempo," me dijo Esme.

"Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí. No puedo esperar para verlo todo y conoceros a todos," les dije.

"Bueno, estoy segura de que te gustaría dejar el aeropuerto. ¿Te gustaría coger algo para comer antes de que nos vayamos?" preguntó Esme, haciendo un gesto hacia algunos restaurantes de comida rápida que no estaban lejos de nosotras.

"No, pero gracias. Estoy bien por ahora," contesté. Nunca comía mucho cuando viajaba. Me preocupaba demasiado ponerme enferma si tenía mucha comida en el estómago.

Alice insistió en llevar una de mis bolsas, y nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Fuimos a donde estaban los taxis y nos dirigimos a Londres.

Llevábamos un minuto en el taxi cuando Alice explicó, "estoy segura de que no estás acostumbrada a ir en taxi a todas partes, pero en realidad no hay razón para tener un coche en Londres. Además, es más barato sin pagar el peaje urbano."

Nos dirigimos al este hacia Londres. Se sentía poco natural al principio el estar en el lado izquierdo de la carretera, pero me acostumbré rápidamente. Vi el paisaje pasar mientras miraba por la ventana. Era muy pintoresco. Había paredes de piedra que parecían tener siglos. Incluso las zonas cutres eran más pintorescas que las zonas cutres en los Estados.

Según cruzábamos Londres, pude notar algunas de las atracciones turísticas. Cuando pasamos sobre el Río Támesis, pude ver el Parlamento y el Big Ben. ¡Y pude ver el ojo de Londres! Mientras seguíamos hacia el norte, dejamos las zonas turísticas y entramos en un área más residencial. Paramos en un edificio de tres pisos que ocupaba todo el bloque. La casa con balcón frente a la que aparcamos, estaba pintada de gris claro. Las ventanas eran preciosas de hierro forjado y tenían plantas. Los alféizares de las ventanas estaban pintados de un blanco radiante, y la puerta principal era de un bonito rojo.

Alice tuvo que interrumpirme de mi ensoñación cuando ella y Esme salieron del taxi. Mientras Esme pagaba al taxista, Alice nos llevó a mí y mis tres bolsas hacia la puerta principal. ¡No podía creer que fuera aquí donde iba a vivir durante los próximos cuatro meses!

Esme abrió la puerta y me llevó dentro mientras Alice nos seguía. Paré para contemplar mis alrededores. Cuando entramos, había una escalera a la izquierda con escalones de madera oscura. A la derecha, había una sala de estar. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un hermoso tono de azul, y los suelos eran todos de parqué. Había una chimenea tallada, sobre la cual colgaba una televisión de pantalla plana. Los sofás y sillones eran todos blancos, rodeando una mesita de café de cristal sobre una alfombra negra.

Se podía decir que una diseñadora de interiores vivía aquí. Me pregunté como eran las otras habitaciones.

"Alice, ¿por qué no le das a Bella un tour por la casa?" le preguntó Esme.

Dejé mis bolsas en el pasillo y seguí a Alice hacia el fondo. "Este es el váter o el cuarto de baño," dijo mostrándome un pequeño cuarto de baño. "Y esta es nuestra cocina barra comedor." La cocina no era muy grande, pero todos los electrodomésticos estaban bien y eran de acero inoxidable. Las encimeras eran de mármol y los armarios estaban pintados de negro con tiradores de acero. Al otro lado de la habitación, había una mesa de comedor negra grande con seis asientos. Todo era muy moderno.

Alice me llevó de vuelta al frente de la casa y subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Al frente, estaba la habitación de Carlisle y Esme. Las paredes eran de un marrón chocolate y los suelos todavía eran de parqué. Había una gran cama con dosel en el centro cubierta con diferentes tejidos dorados. Alice me llevó hacia el fondo de la casa. "Esta es mi habitación," dijo Alice con una sonrisa. La habitación estaba pintada de morado pastel. Tenía una cama doble con una colcha estampada de cachemira con muchos colores. Había dos grandes aparadores a los lados de la ventana. Había olvidado que no hay armarios empotrados aquí.

"Ahora, subiremos al siguiente piso," me dijo Alice mientras me llevaba al siguiente set de escaleras. Fuimos primero a la habitación que estaba al frente. "Esta es la habitación de Edward. Él todavía vive aquí temporalmente. Quiere encontrar su propio piso, pero todos son muy caros. Acaba de empezar hace solo unos meses, así que todavía esta ahorrando," explicó. Su habitación parecía la típica de un chico. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo, y había una cama doble en la esquina con un edredón de cuadros escoceses. Había pósters de diferentes bandas y ropa arrugada por toda la habitación. "Parece que Esme olvidó recoger esto antes de irnos," murmuró Alice para ella misma. "Siento el desastre, Bella. Siento incluso más que tengas que compartir un váter con él," dijo llevándome hacia el cuarto de baño. El "váter" era realmente pequeño. Estaba pintado de amarillo para intentar darle luz. Solo había sitio suficiente para un lavabo, un inodoro y una bañera/ducha.

"Y ahora te enseñaré tu habitación," dijo Alice sonriendo ampliamente. "Normalmente esto es una habitación de invitados, pero la hemos arreglado para ti." Me llevó dentro de una pequeña pero hermosamente decorada habitación. Estaba pintada de un hermoso color verde azulado claro. Había una cama doble en un lado de la habitación, cubierta con un edredón y almohadas blancas. A su lado había una mesilla de hierro forjado con una moderna lámpara blanca. Al otro lado de la habitación había un aparador negro con algunos estantes a su lado. Tenía mi propio tocador y espejo también. Miré por la ventana con cortinas blancas y vi un pequeño jardín trasero debajo de los tres pisos.

"Así que, ¿te gusta?" preguntó Alice mientras Esme entraba.

"¡Es perfecta!" dije efusivamente. Vi mis bolsas en la esquina. Esme no debería haber hecho eso, pero estaba demasiado feliz para decir nada negativo.

"Te dejaremos deshacer las maletas. ¿Qué hora sientes que es?" preguntó Esme con curiosidad.

"Se siente como si fueran las 4:30 de la mañana," le dije honestamente. "Estoy exhausta." No podía creer que solo fuera la una de la tarde aquí.

"Bueno, ¿quieres dormir? ¿O vas a intentar quedarte levantada?"

"Creo que voy a intentar quedarme levantada para que mi cuerpo se ajuste," les dije. "Me disculpo, sin embargo, si me quedo dormida en algún momento." Mi estómago gruñó. "Y, lo siento si es demasiado pero, ¿tenéis algo para comer?"

"¡Por supuesto que no es demasiado! No vamos a dejarte hambrienta, te lo aseguro. ¿Qué tipo de anfitriones seríamos?" dijo Esme sonriendo.

Bajamos a la cocina, y Alice y yo nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor mientras Esme nos hacía algo de comida.

"Así que, Bella, háblanos de ti," dijo Esme mientras sacaba comida de la pequeña nevera.

"Vale. Nací en Phoenix, Arizona, pero nos mudamos a Seattle, Washington, cuando tenía seis años. Así que la mayor parte de la escuela la hice allí... Mis padres están felizmente casados y tengo una hermana pequeña. Tiene 17 y su nombre es Sophie... Yo tengo 19, pero mi cumpleaños es dentro de unas semanas, el 13 de Septiembre... Soy una junior en la Universidad de Washington donde estudio finanzas... y... realmente me gusta viajar," dije. Nunca me gustaba hablarle a la gente sobre mí cuando no había preguntas directas – Nunca sabía que decirles. "¿Por qué no me hablas sobre ti, Alice?" sugerí, alejando el tema de mí.

"Vale. Nací en Kent, en realidad. Mamá y papá estaban viajando cuando yo decidí nacer pronto. Así que he vivido en Londres toda mi vida. Sin embargo no ha sido siempre en esta misma casa. Nos mudamos aquí hace cinco años. Estoy en el tercer año en el Courtauld Institue of Art en la Universidad de Londres, estudiando historia del arte. Quiero ser conservadora en un museo algún día," me dijo. "Ahora, volviendo a ti, Bella. Puedo ver fácilmente los cambios de tema. ¿Qué quieres hacer antes de empezar la uni dentro de un mes?"

"En realidad no estoy segura. Solo quería pasar más tiempo aquí antes de tener que enfocarme en estudiar. Me gustaría ver mucho de Londres, por supuesto. Y tal vez otros lugares también," dije. En realidad no había pensado mucho en ello.

"Aquí tenéis," dijo Esme mientras nos daba a cada una un plato con un sándwich y patatas.

"Muchas gracias, Esme," le dije. Comí mi sándwich rápidamente, prácticamente lo devoré. Cuando empecé a comer las patatas pregunté, "estas se llaman crisps aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, crisps es correcto," dijo Alice. "También french fries son patatas, elevadores son ascensores, cuartos de baño son váteres, lineas son colas. Estoy segura de que te irás acostumbrando. Y yo intentaré no usar mucho argot cerca de ti."

Una vez que terminamos de comer, me excusé y fui arriba a deshacer las maletas. Subir esas escaleras cada día iba a ser un gran ejercicio. Abrí mi maleta y colgué y doblé la ropa en el aparador. Puse algunos de mis libros y algunos de mis recuerdos personales en los estantes y mis cosas de aseo en el tocador. Esto iba a funcionar bien, me dije a mí misma.

Después de deshacer las maletas, me cambié el pantalón y la camiseta que había llevado durante 17 horas y me puse algo más a la moda, un colorido vestido de algodón. Aparentemente, tendría que mantenerme al nivel del estilo del resto de la familia. Es algo bueno que me guste vestir a la moda y en realidad me gusta ir de compras. Me arreglé el pelo hasta que estuvo bien y me volví a poner el maquillaje. _Mucho mejor,_ pensé.

Bajé las escaleras y encontré a Esme al teléfono y a Alice con el móvil enviando mensajes. _Mierda,_ pensé de repente. _He olvidado llamar a mis padres. _Volví corriendo al piso de arriba y cogí mi móvil de mi bolso. Pensé en la diferencia horaria. _Si ahora son las 2:30, son... ¿las 6:30 de la mañana en Seattle? No, las 5:30._ Papá se levanta normalmente a esa hora, así que sabía que no le despertaría. Marqué el número y pulsé el botón de llamada.

Sonó un par de veces antes de que contestara, "¿Bella?" preguntó.

"Hey, papá, soy yo. Llegué a Londres hace como tres horas, pero olvidé llamar, lo siento," le dije.

"Está bien. Has llamado y estás bien, supongo. Eso es todo lo que importa. Así que, ¿qué tal es la familia?"

"Solo he conocido a la familia y la hija, pero son realmente agradables. Creo que el padre y el hijo están en el trabajo, así que supongo que los conoceré luego."

"¿Has dormido algo desde que te marchaste de aquí?" preguntó, oyendo el cansancio en mi voz.

"No he pegado ojo, pero estoy intentando quedarme despierta al menos hasta después de la cena para que el reloj de mi cuerpo no se fastidie mucho," contesté.

"Vale. Bueno, estoy seguro de que tu madre te llamará más tarde. Le diré que no lo haga muy tarde ya que probablemente estarás durmiendo. Me voy al trabajo ahora, así que hablaré contigo más tarde. Te quiero, Bells."

"Yo también te quiero, papá." Colgué.

Volví a bajar las escaleras (mis muslos y pantorrillas iban a estar en una forma estupenda a finales de esta semana, espera al final del viaje) y esta vez encontré a Esme y Alice en la sala de estar.

"Bella, ¿quieres salir? ¿Hacer algo?" preguntó Alice. "Me temo que si te quedas te quedarás dormida. Me gusta tu vestido, por cierto."

"¡Gracias! Sí, claro, déjame ponerme unos zapatos y coger mi bolso," le dije.

Después de coger mis cosas, salimos de la casa. Era un día hermoso. Estaba parcialmente nublado y hacía calor, probablemente unos 70º **(n/t. Unos 21º centigrados).**

Andamos un par de bloques hasta la estación de metro más cercana. "Probablemente deberías sacarte una Oyster card, así no tendrás que pagar los viajes individuales," dijo Alice.

Bajamos a la estación del metro y me compré una tarjeta de viaje de 6 meses. "Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" le pregunté. No tenía ni idea de dónde íbamos.

"Bueno, podemos hacer cualquier cosa. Tenemos que estar de vuelta a las siete para la cena, pero eso todavía nos da cuatro horas para hacer algo. ¿Empezamos con tus atracciones turísticas?"

"Claro. Supongo que las veremos en algún momento, así que porqué no ahora, ¿cierto?"

"¡Vale, entonces sé donde iremos primero!" dijo, dirigiéndome al tren.

Fuimos a la estación de Highbury y Islington, así que tomamos la línea blanca hasta que llegamos a Moorgate, donde cambiamos a la línea amarilla y llegamos a Tower Hill.

"¿La Torre de Londres?" pregunté. Alice asintió en respuesta.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada para comprar las entradas. "Siento estar haciéndote visitar estos lugares en los que habrás estado cientos de veces," le dije mientras esperábamos en línea.

"En realidad te sorprenderías. Viviendo aquí, normalmente nunca vas a ver estos lugares. Creo que he estado aquí una vez en la escuela primaria," me dijo.

Las dos compramos nuestras entradas a precio de estudiante y nos dirigimos hacia la Torre. Siempre había sido aficionada a la historia. Simplemente me fascina saber que tantos momentos históricos pasaron en un momento en particular. De hecho, si se pudiera hacer algo con un título de historia además de escribir libros o enseñar, me especializaría en historia.

Mientras andábamos por la Torre de Londres, estuve pensando en toda la historia que sabía de este lugar. Por ejemplo, sabía que Ana Bolena había sido ejecutada aquí por Enrique VIII. Vimos las mazmorras con lo que los prisioneros escribían tallando la piedra. Vimos los cuervos en la plaza haciendo sus espantosos ruidos. Vimos las pistolas y las armaduras en la Armería. La parte más extraña era la habitación donde se mostraban todos los modos de tortura que se usaban hace siglos. ¡Era todo tan interesante!

Miré a Alice y vi que ella parecía bastante fascinada también. Supongo que ser especialista en historia del arte te convierte en aficionado a la historia también.

Pasamos unas tres horas dando vueltas por ahí, leyendo las explicaciones en placas y absorbiendo toda la información que podíamos. Saqué un montón de fotos con mi cámara digital. Mi madre y Sophie se enfadarían si no documentara toda mi experiencia.

Alice miró su reloj. "Son casi las seis. Nos hemos perdido el té. Volvamos," sugirió.

Nos tomó una media hora llegar a casa. Sí, ya lo estaba llamando casa.

Cuando entramos, vi que había un alto y guapo hombre con pelo rubio con algunos mechones grises entrando en la sala de estar. Parecía tener más o menos 48. "¡Papá!" dijo Alice entusiastamente, yendo hasta él para abrazarle. "Papá, esta es Bella. Bella, este es mi padre, Carlisle," nos presentó.

"Encantado de conocerte finalmente, Bella," dijo sinceramente. "Espero que disfrutes tu tiempo con nosotros aquí. Y asegúrate de decírnoslo si necesitas cualquier cosa."

"Gracias, también me alegro de conocerte," dije con una sonrisa.

Esme salió del fondo con un delantal puesto. "Así que, ¿a dónde habéis ido, chicas?" preguntó.

"Hemos ido a la Torre de Londres," le dijo Alice. "No había estado en mucho tiempo. Ha sido mucho más interesante que cuando tenía diez años."

"Suena como que os habéis divertido," dijo. "La cena estará en unos 25 minutos."

Seguí a Alice a su habitación y nos sentamos en su cama. "Así que, Bella, ¿tienes novio en tu hogar?"

"Nope. Soy casi una soltera empedernida. En realidad tuve un novio en primavera, pero no funcionó."

"¿Quién rompió?" preguntó bastante interesada.

"En realidad él rompió conmigo, pero no había química entre nosotros y yo ya estaba pensando en romper con él," le dije. "Así que en realidad me salvó de cualquier pena que pudiera sentir por romper con él."

"Oh, vale. Eso tiene sentido. ¿Era buen morreador?" preguntó.

"¿Morrear?"

"Um... tu lo llamas... ¿enrollarse? ¿Besarse?"

"Oh. ¡No, era terrible! ¿Quieres saber como de malo? ¡Tan malo que ni siquiera he besado a otra persona en mi vida, y aún así sé que él era terrible!"

"Wow. Debe de haber sido una basura. Es horrible que no hayas tenido un buen beso... ¡Es mi misión para estos próximos cuatro meses encontrarte uno!" dijo entusiastamente.

"En realidad, sí, por favor, hazlo," le dije con una risa. "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes novio?"

"No, no en este momento. Sin embargo estoy buscando," dijo con una sonrisa. "¡Pero he tenido muchos buenos morreos!"

"¡Alice, Bella, la cena!" dijo Carlisle hacia las escaleras. Las dos nos dirigimos al piso de abajo, a la cocina. Alice me dijo donde sentarme, así que me senté con Alice y Carlisle.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" preguntó Alice mientras bebía su vaso de agua. _Oh, sí, Edward. Casi me había olvidado de él._

"Supongo que se le ha hecho tarde en el trabajo o que el trafico estaba mal," dijo Esme mientras ponía la comida que había preparado en el centro de la mesa. Olía increíble.

"Hemos decidido no forzarte abruptamente a la comida británica," dijo Alice mirando a las patatas gratinadas y el pollo asado marinado.

Nos servimos la comida y empezamos a comer.

Unos cinco minutos después de empezar a cenar, escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse. Tres segundos después, el hombre más guapo del universo entró. No me sorprendería que mi boca se hubiera abierto. Sin embargo, no creo que haya sido tan obvia. Al menos, esperaba que no. Tenía el pelo corto de color bronce, hombros anchos, una mandíbula pronunciada y medía al menos 1,80.

Entró en la cocina, dejó su maletín en la encimera y se sentó frente a mí. "Siento llegar tarde," empezó con su hermoso acento británico. "El metro estaba lleno y además tuve que quedarme 30 minutos extra para terminar algunas facturas." Luego, finalmente, me notó. "Hola, soy Edward," dijo, extendiendo su mano derecha como saludo.

"Soy Bella," dije, estirándome torpemente sobre la mesa para sacudir su mano.

"Agarre firme. Genial," dijo, sentándose para empezar a comer. Puso algo de la comida sobrante en su plato y empezó a comer.

Estuvimos todos en silencio durante unos minutos mientras comíamos nuestra cena. "He oído que Stephen y Meredith han vuelto," le dijo Edward a Alice, interrumpiendo el silencio.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo has oído eso?" preguntó.

"Charles, del trabajo, conoce a Stephen. Me lo ha mencionado hoy," dijo.

"Oh. Creí que habían roto definitivamente..." continuó. Estuvieron hablando de cosas que yo no sabía durante un rato. Honestamente no me importaba. Había tenido suficientes conversaciones "háblame de ti" por un día.

Tras la cena, insistí en ayudar con los platos. "Bueno, Edward y Alice normalmente se turnan. Hoy le toca a Edward, así que puedes ayudarle si quieres. Sin embargo, no deberías sentirte obligada. Eres nuestra invitada."

Esme, Carlisle y Alice fueron a la sala de estar mientras Edward y yo empezábamos a limpiar los platos. "¿Prefieres lavar o secar?" me preguntó una vez que habíamos recogido los platos de la mesa y los habíamos puesto en el fregadero.

"Yo secaré," le dije.

Empezamos nuestra rutina de lavar, secar, lavar, secar, cuando me preguntó, "Así que, ¿qué te parece esto?"

"Es genial. Estoy segura de que se pondrá mejor," contesté.

"Bueno, no has estado aquí lo suficiente para ver las partes malas. Tal vez no estés lo suficiente aquí para verlas del todo... ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?"

"Hasta justo antes de Navidad, unos cuatro meses," le dije.

"Vas a estar estudiando en uni, sin embargo, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, me he matriculado en algunas clases en la London Business School."

"¿Business? ¿Qué estás estudiando?"

"Finanzas. Tú estudiaste economía, ¿verdad?" le pregunté.

"Sí, es cierto. ¿Cómo has sabido eso?"

_Mierda._ "Yo... umm... te googleé y vi tu perfil en la página web del Banco mundial," confesé, imaginando que la verdad era la mejor versión.

"¿Me googleaste?" preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa torcida. "No sé si debería sentirme un poco asustado por eso o no."

"Oh, por favor," le dije. "Googleé a toda tu familia. No te sientas especial."

"Touché," dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Para ese momento, habíamos terminado de limpiar los platos. Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, donde estaban viendo las noticias de la BBC.

"Bella, voy a salir con mis amigas esta noche. ¿Quieres venir?" me preguntó Alice.

"No, gracias. Estoy a punto de desplomarme y quedarme dormida en este suelo. Creo que debería ir a la cama pronto. Estoy sorprendida de haber aguantado hasta tan tarde," le dije. "De hecho, ¿te importaría si solo me duchara y me fuera a la cama ahora?"

"No, para nada, querida. Duerme bien y te veremos mañana," dijo Esme. El resto me deseó buenas noches mientras me dirigía al piso de arriba.

Cogí las cosas de aseo que había traído y mi pijama y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño. Eché le cerrojo a la puerta y me desvestí. Intenté encender la ducha, pero no pude entenderla. _Mierda mierda mierda._

Envolví una toalla a mi alrededor y asomé mi cabeza por la puerta. "Alice," susurré.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Edward apareció en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

"Umm... sí. No puedo encender la ducha."

"No hay problema. Aquí," dijo mientras entraba en el pequeño cuarto de baño mientras yo estaba en toalla. Me enseñó como encender la ducha y se marchó.

Volví a echarle el cerrojo a la puerta y entré en el agua caliente. Se sintió tan bien limpiarme después de tanto tiempo. Terminé mi ducha, me puse los shorts y la camiseta de tirantes que eran mi pijama, y me dirigí de vuelta hacia mi habitación. Antes de cerrar mi puerta, eché un vistazo a la puerta de Edward. Podía oír la música rock al otro lado.

Me sequé el pelo usando el adaptador que mi madre me había comprado, y me metí en la cama.

En el minuto en que mi cabeza golpeó la almohada, me quedé rápidamente dormida.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, dije que la actualización sería mañana, pero estoy de viaje y mañana vuelvo a casa y no sé si me dará tiempo.

Espero que hayais entendido las palabras que he dejado antes, algunas las he traducido un poco raro, pero es complicado traducir diferente dos palabras que significan lo mismo, si teneis alguna traducción mejor, agradeceria que me lo dijerais.

Bueno, ahora me voy a subir el cap de Congratulations.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Hasta la proxima semana.

-Bells


	3. Enamoramiento

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo tres – Enamoramiento

Estaba soñando. Había algo sobre estar en un tren... luego descubrí la Atlántida... y había sirenas por todas partes.

"Bella," escuché de fondo. "Bella, despierta." Oh, claro. Esto era un sueño... un sueño muy, muy extraño.

"Mmmm..." empecé. Abrí los ojos, esperando ver mi propia habitación en mi apartamento en Seattle. ¿Dónde estaba?

Oh, sí, estaba en Inglaterra ahora. Me incorporé un poco y vi a Alice de pie.

"Te hemos dejado dormir hasta ahora. Son las 10:30 de la mañana. He imaginado que tal vez querías algo para desayunar o algo," dijo. "Sin embargo, si quieres volver a dormir, está bien."

Bostecé y me estiré. "No, no. He dormido muy bien, y 14 horas es suficiente sueño por hoy. Quiero poder dormirme esta noche..."

Seguí a Alice al piso de abajo todavía en pijama.

"Buenos días, Bella," me saludó Esme cuando llegué al piso de abajo. "¿Te gustaría algo de desayunar?"

"Sí, eso sería genial," le dije.

"Bueno, puedo hacerte un desayuno inglés completo o puedes tomar una tostada o cereales, tal vez."

"Tostada suena bien," le dije. La miré mientras cogía el pan y lo ponía en el tostador. Quería aprender donde estaba todo para que ella no tuviera que cocinar para mí todo el tiempo que estuviera aquí.

"¿Has dormido bien, Bella?" preguntó Esme mientras me daba un plato con tostadas y mantequilla.

"Muy bien. He dormido como un tronco. ¿Qué acabaste haciendo anoche, Alice?" le pregunté.

"Fui al cine con un par de amigas. Fuimos a ver la película de Sexo en Nueva York," contestó.

"Oh, sí. La vi hace unos meses cuando se estrenó en U.S. Fue bastante buena... Así que, ¿qué hay en la agenda para hoy?"

"Bueno, le dije a Edward que nos encontraríamos con él para comer a la 1:00. Así que he imaginado que podemos irnos en más o menos una hora, dirigirnos allí, y ver algunas tiendas o museos hasta que sea la hora," sugirió Alice.

"Vale, iré a prepararme. Umm... ¿qué tal está el tiempo hoy?" pregunté. Todavía no había mirado fuera.

"Todavía hace calor y está soleado como ayer," contestó Alice. "Aprovéchate ahora, porque en un par de semanas, empezará a hacer frío."

Volví a subir las escaleras y decidí ponerme un vestido rojo y leggins marrones con bailarina. Me hice una desastrosa coleta y añadí un collar largo a mi conjunto. Tras ponerme algo de maquillaje y lavarme los dientes, estaba lista para irnos. Hice mi cama, pero todavía nos quedaban otros 20 minutos para irnos.

Decidí sacar mi portátil y ver mi correo electrónico. Lo saqué y lo enchufé con uno de mis adaptadores. Tras encender el ordenador, me di cuenta de que necesitaba Internet. Bajé las escaleras hasta la habitación de Alice. "Alice, ¿tenéis conexión a Internet?" pregunté.

"Por supuesto. Déjame ver," dijo mientras me seguía al piso de arriba. Se puso a mi ordenador y me enganchó a la red Wi-Fi que tenían los Cullen. Abrió el buscador de Internet para ver su funcionaba. Cuando vio que tenía Facebook como mi página de inicio, exclamó, "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Podemos ser amigas en Facebook! ¡Te añadiré más tarde esta hoy!" Luego volvió al piso de abajo para prepararse.

Miré mi e-mail y vi que solo tenía mensajes masivos de la UW. Los borré y fui a ver mi Facebook. Tenía una notificación. Sophie me había escrito deseándome que lo pasara bien en Inglaterra. Salí de Internet, cerré mi ordenador, cogí mi bolso y fui al piso de abajo.

Esme estaba en la sala de estar, sentada en el sofá con un cuaderno de bocetos en su regazo. "¿Vas a unirte a nosotros?" le pregunté.

"No, me temo que no. Tengo que trabajar en esta habitación toda la tarde," explicó con una sonrisa, apuntando hacia su cuaderno. "¡Divertíos hoy!"

"Gracias," contesté mientras Alice bajaba las escaleras y me llevaba hacia la puerta.

Fuimos hacia la estación de metro de Highbury/Islington y tomamos la línea Victoria hasta Pimlico. Salimos de la estación y tuvimos que andar una pequeña distancia junto al río.

"Tenemos como una hora, y vamos a pasar por el Tate Britain. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo?" preguntó Alice. "Entrar es gratis."

"Sí, claro," contesté. Me gustaban los museos lo suficiente y una hora en uno no sería del todo malo.

Fuimos al Tate Britain y entramos en el museo a través del pórtico. Alice y yo examinamos su colección de arte moderno e histórico. Alice parecía que estaba disfrutando esto más que yo.

Nos acercamos a una pintura de una mujer medieval en un barco. _"La dama de Shalott",_ me dijo Alice con un suspiro. "Esta pintura fue la razón por la que quise especializarme en historia del arte. ¿Sabías que está basada en un poema de Alfred Lord Tennyson? No te lo voy a recitar entero, aunque lo he memorizado, pero estas son mis estrofas favoritas del poema:

Ella teje una tela día y noche,

tela mágica de hermosos colores.

Ha oído murmurar un rumor, sobre

una maldición: ay como se asome

y mire lejos, hacia Camelot.

No sabe que maldición pueda ser,

ella teje y no deja de tejer,

y otra cosa no hay que pueda temer,

la dama de Shalott.

A veces un tropel de alegres damas,

un abate, al que portan con calma,

o es un pastor de cabeza rizada,

o de negro pelo y carmesí capa,

un paje se dirige a Camelot;

y a veces cruzan el azul espejo

caballeros de dos en dos viniendo:

no tiene un buen y leal caballero

la dama de Shalott."

"Wow. Esas dos estrofas solas son hermosas," dije con entusiasmo, notando que nunca podría recitar un poema de la manera que lo había hecho ella. "¡Me gusta ir a museos con una especialista en historia del arte!"

"Bueno, gracias," dijo mientras fingía una reverencia. Algunas personas se habían parado para escucharla. "Ahora tenemos que ir a ver a Edward."

Dejamos el museo y prácticamente al lado estaba la Milbank Tower en la que trabajaba Edward. Alice entró al lobby y fue al mostrador de seguridad. "Soy Alice Cullen, y esta es Bella Swan, y estamos aquí para ver a Edward Cullen en las oficinas del Banco mundial," les dijo.

El guardia de seguridad nos dio unos pases y fuimos hacia la zona de los elevadores, o ascensores, supongo que debería decir. Aparentemente, Alice había estado aquí antes. Presionó el 28 en el ascensor.

Cuando llegamos a las oficinas del Banco mundial, la recepcionista estaba al teléfono. "Estamos aquí para ver a Edward Cullen," le dijo igualmente Alice. La recepcionista solo apuntó hacia la derecha con una mirada aburrida en la cara.

Alice pasó a través del montón de cubículos hasta que llegó al número 235. "Tu recepcionista parece una perra," declaró un poco alto.

"¡Alice!" susurró Edward en respuesta. "¡Jesús, uno de mis supervisores podría haberte oído! Creí que íbamos a vernos en cinco minutos en la entrada." Tenía un par de hojas de cálculo abiertas en el ordenador, y las cerró cuando nos vio.

"Bueno, hemos decidido venir pronto para sorprenderte," contestó. "Y no te portes como un idiota frente a Bella."

"Claro. Bella, sinceramente me disculpo por lo que he dicho. Desafortunadamente para ti, no tengo mucha paciencia con mi hermana pequeña," me dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa.

"No te preocupes," reí.

Se levantó de su silla, cogió su cartera y nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores.

"Así que, ¿qué tipo de comida te gustaría tomar, Bella? ¿Italiana? ¿India? ¿Japonesa? ¿Fish and chips? ¿Comida de pub? ¿Comida rápida?" me preguntó Edward mientras atravesábamos la entrada.

"Menos la india, cualquiera estará bien," les dije. Había probado el curry una vez, y mi estómago nunca me perdonó.

"Entonces, ¿te importaría solo un sándwich en cualquier parte?" preguntó.

"Claro. Normalmente tomo un sándwich a la hora de la comida," les dije.

Nos dirigimos más allá del río hacia Westminster. Podía ver el Parlamento y el Big Ben a lo lejos.

"Así que, ¿qué hiciste anoche después de que me desplomara, Edward?" le pregunté.

"No mucho, en realidad. No tenía planes, así que me quedé y vi una película," me dijo.

"Él es aburrido," me susurró Alice.

"¡Oh! Veremos lo aburrida que te vuelves cuando tengas que trabajar cada día y todavía vivas con tus padres," bromeó.

Anduvimos unos 15 minutos hasta que llegamos a un café llamado Crussh. Entramos y tras mirar el menú, pedimos. Alice pidió ensalada griega, yo pedí un sándwich de ensalada césar de pollo y Edward pidió un sándwich de ensalada de pollo. Fui a pagar lo mío, pero Edward insistió en pagar por todos.

"No tenías que hacer eso, pero gracias," le dije, siguiendo a Alice hacia una mesa vacía una vez que recibimos nuestra comida.

"Así que, ¿qué es exactamente lo que haces, Edward?" le pregunté una vez que todos nos sentamos y empezamos a comer.

"Bueno, ¿sabes como el Banco mundial intenta eliminar la pobreza dándole asistencia financiera y técnica a los países en desarrollo? Yo trabajo en el departamento de Crecimiento Económico. Analizo los efectos de nuestra asistencia en la economía en un país concreto. No estoy exactamente de acuerdo con muchas de las estrategias del Banco mundial, pero globalmente creo que es una buena causa... Y un trabajo es un trabajo," explicó. "No es exactamente mi trabajo soñado, pero es lo suficientemente bueno por ahora."

Asentí en acuerdo ya que mi boca estaba llena.

"¿Quieres salir esta noche, Bella?" me preguntó Alice.

"Sí. Creo que he sobrevivido al jet lag, así que creo que estaré bien quedándome despierta hasta tarde. ¿Qué quieres hacer?" contesté.

"¿Qué piensas, Edward? ¿Pub o club? Eres bienvenido para ir con nosotras," le preguntó Alice mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver la cara de Edward ponerse rosa. ¿Se había sonrojado? No sabía que la gente siguiera sonrojándose, yo raramente lo hacía. Entonces él le dio una rápida mirada furiosa.

"Bueno, Bella, ¿prefieres beber o beber y bailar?" preguntó.

"En realidad no bailo muy bien, así que preferiría solo beber," contesté honestamente. "Por supuesto, si bebo, hay altas posibilidades de que acabe bailando igualmente."

"Pub entonces," contestó, riendo por mi última declaración.

"¿Entonces quieres ir al Old Queen's Head?" le preguntó a Alice. "Está cerca de casa, así que si te emborrachas, no tienes que coger el metro," me explicó.

"¿Qué pasa con vuestros padres? ¿No van a enfadarse si volvemos borrachos?" les pregunté, no queriendo provocar ninguna furia solo en mi segundo día aquí.

"Carlisle y Esme saben que somos adultos. Están bastante al tanto de lo que bebemos; simplemente no les importa. Además, estarán en la cama antes de que nosotros volvamos," explicó Edward.

Acepté salir esta noche y dejamos el café. "¡Oh, Bella! ¿Has estado en Topshop antes?" preguntó Alice entusiasmada. "Tal vez deberíamos parar ya que estamos cerca de una."

"¿No deberíamos acompañar a Edward o algo?" pregunté. No quería simplemente dejarle.

"No, vosotras chicas id a comprar. Yo volveré solo. Os veo más tarde," se despidió de nosotras y se fue por el otro camino antes de que tuviera oportunidad para protestar.

"Has tenido que oír hablar de Topshop antes. La tienda tiene algo de ropa de Kate Moss. La mayoría tiene un precio razonable," me dijo mientras andábamos por la calle.

Tenía que admitir que estaba entusiasmada por ir a comprar. Había estado ahorrando mi dinero durante un par de años esperando por una oportunidad como esta, así que tenía un buen suministro de dinero que estaba listo para ser gastado poco a poco.

"¿Estás buscando algo en concreto, Alice?" le pregunté cuando entramos en la tienda. Había bastante ropa mona ahí.

"Nada en concreto, pero nunca sabes lo que puedes encontrar," dijo entusiasmada mirando algunos estantes.

Pasamos cerca de una hora mirando la ropa y probándonosla. Sin embargo, al final ninguna de las dos se llevó nada. No podía pensar en lo que tal vez iba a necesitar, así que imaginé que volvería cuando tuviera que encontrar un conjunto para una ocasión especifica.

"Alice, voy a tener que volver cuando empiece a hacer frío. No podía meter un abrigo de invierno o botas en mi maleta. Y si voy a necesitar ponerme algo lindo, vas a tener que dejármelo saber," le dije mientras dejábamos Topshop.

"Así que, ¿quieres dar una vuelta por Westminster mientras estamos aquí?" me preguntó Alice.

"¿Podemos ir al ojo de Londres?" le pregunté en respuesta.

"Por supuesto." Cruzamos el Támesis por el Puente Westminster y nos pusimos en la línea para las entradas.

Esperamos en una corta linea para entrar en una de las cápsulas, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos sobre el Támesis. 45 minutos más tarde, estábamos de vuelta en el metro dirigiéndonos a casa. Cuando entramos en la casa, no había nadie. "¿No está Esme aquí?" le pregunté a Alice.

"Oh, no. Olvidé mencionar que normalmente pasa mucho tiempo en su oficina o en los lugares que está decorando. Se tomó el día libre ayer, y trabaja desde casa por las mañanas," explicó Alice. "¿Quieres ver la televisión o una película?"

Me quité los zapatos en el pasillo y dejé mi bolso. Revisamos algunos de los canales de televisión, pero no reconocí nada. Alice me enseñó su colección de DVDs, elegí ver _De boda en boda._

Cuando la película terminó, le pregunté a Alice, "¿Has estado en los Estados Unidos?"

"No. ¡Pero realmente quiero ir! ¿Cómo es?" me preguntó.

"Bueno, en realidad esa es una pregunta realmente dura. Es diferente dependiendo de la región. Diría que la arquitectura es muy diferente. La cultura es de alguna manera diferente. No lo sé, es complicado de explicar," le dije. "Las casas son mucho más grandes como media. Tenemos armarios empotrados. No tenemos un buen sistema de metro. Y hay mucha menos historia ya que nuestro país solo tiene como 232 años."

"Planeo ir en algún momento," contestó Alice. "Realmente me gustaría ir a Nueva York y L.A. y Hawaii..."

Escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Carlisle entró en la sala de estar llevando pantalones de diario y una camisa de botones con una corbata. "Tu madre llamó y dijo que no va a cocinar esta noche," le dijo a Alice. "Así que podéis haceros la cena o podemos pedir algo."

"¡Pidamos pizza!" exclamó Alice. "Bella, ¿qué te gusta en la pizza?"

"No sabía que entregaran pizza aquí. Normalmente como solo queso y pepperoni," le dije. La pizza sonaba realmente bien en ese momento.

Alice cogió el teléfono y marcó un número. "Quería tres pizzas grandes. Una de queso y pepperoni. Una suprema. Una blanca... Sí, esa es la dirección... Gracias," pidió Alice. "Han dicho que estará aquí en unos treinta minutos," anunció.

Mientras que las pizzas llegaban, Esme y Edward llegaron a casa y fueron al piso de arriba para cambiarse la ropa del trabajo. Mientras volvían al piso de abajo vestidos más casualmente, llamaron a la puerta. Alice corrió a la puerta y pagó al repartidor. Cogió las pizzas y las llevó a la cocina. "¿Tenéis Pizza Hut aquí?" pregunté incrédula cuando noté las cajas.

Empezamos a comer la pizza, hablando un poco mientras comíamos. Sucedió que Edward y yo comemos la misma pizza y compartimos. Esme y Alice comieron la pizza blanca y Carlisle comió un poco de la pizza suprema.

"Así que, ¿tenéis planes para luego?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Planeábamos llevar a Bella al Old Queen's Head esta noche," contestó Edward. "Introducirla en el ambiente de los pubs y todo eso."

"Suena divertido," dijo Esme. "Solo aseguraros de tener cuidado. Y recuerda que tú todavía tienes que ir a trabajar mañana por la mañana, Edward."

"Sí, mamá," contestó Edward, resistiendo la necesidad de rodar los ojos.

Dos horas y media después, Edward, Alice y yo estábamos bajando la calle de camino al pub. Alice me dijo que debería llevar lo que llevaba antes – leggins, vestido rojo y collar con bailarinas. Alice se cambió a tacones, pantalones ajustados y un top floral. Edward se veía guapo con vaqueros oscuros y una camisa de botones.

Cuando llegamos al Old Queen's Head, seguí a Alice al interior, Edward me seguía a mí. "¿Bebes cerveza?" me preguntó Edward, inclinándose más cerca de mi oído para que pudiera oírle sobre la música. Pude sentir su aliento en mi oído.

"A veces. Normalmente solo la bebo en las fiestas de la universidad, lo que significa que es cerveza americana barata como Keystone o Natural Light. Sabe fatal. Pero probé Dos Equis una vez y me gustó. No tengo idea de que cerveza pedir, sin embargo," le dije.

Nos aproximamos a la barra. Alice ya se había pedido una pinta de Fuller's amarga. "La dama tomará una pinta de cerveza negra Mann's y yo tomaré una pinta de Fuller's porter," le dijo Edward al barman, dándole algo de dinero. "Te he pedido una cerveza negra que es más dulce que las otras. Sin embargo, puedes probar las nuestras y ver cual te gusta más," explicó.

El barman nos dio nuestras bebidas y nos dirigimos a unas sillas que estaban libres. Probé mi cerveza y la encontré bastante buena – pude probar una ligera pizca de chocolate y caramelo en ella. Edward me ofreció su porter para probar. La probé y no pude categorizar el sabor. No era muy mala, sin embargo. Alice me ofreció su amarga, la cual procedí a probar. No me gustó particularmente. Me recordaba a esa cerveza rancia que tomé una vez en la fiesta de una fraternidad.

"Me gustan la mía y la de Edward," les dije.

"Por Bella," Edward levantó su jarra. Nosotras chocamos nuestras jarras con las suyas. "¡Salud!" dijimos los tres juntos y bebimos.

"Así que, Bella, ¿has estado borracha antes?" me preguntó Alice. "No sé como se hacen las cosas en América."

"Solo dos veces. He estado achispada más a menudo, pero borracha solo dos veces. La primera vez fue en uno de los juegos de football de la universidad. ¡Tuvimos una fiesta en el aparcamiento del estadio toda la tarde y bebí demasiado hunch punch! Ni siquiera recuerdo la primera parte del partido. La segunda vez fue el semestre pasado en mi apartamento con mi compañera de piso y algunos de sus amigos. Vimos una película y jugamos a un juego de beber. Me bebí cuatro copas de vino blanco y un vodka con cola," les dije. "Sé que no es demasiado, pero todavía soy menor en los Estados. Y estoy demasiado asustada de conseguir una identificación falsa para ir a los bares. Mi padre es policía y me mataría si alguna vez me pillara."

"¿Qué es hunch punch?" preguntó Edward.

"Oh, es una mezcla de ponche de fruta, otros zumos de fruta y altas cantidades de vodka y Everclear. Creo que ha sido diseñado para emborracharte rápido y sin darte cuenta, porque apenas puedes saborear el alcohol," les expliqué.

Una hora y otra pinta más tarde estaba empezando a alcanzar ese agradable estado achispado. Empecé a hablar más alto y a usar mis manos. Soy mucho más sociable cuando estoy achispada. Alice se estaba emborrachando, pero Edward seguía sobrio. Alice empezó a hablarles a personas al azar por todo el pub. Edward y yo solo la miramos, divertidos.

Cuanto más se acercaba la media noche, más gente se marchaba. Supongo que el pub cerraba a esa hora en un día de semana. Edward tuvo prácticamente que arrastrar a Alice fuera del pub, diciéndole que era hora de ir a casa. Ella era capaz de andar por sí misma, pero se balanceó un poco en el camino a casa. De repente, mi teléfono sonó en mi bolso. Lo saqué y lo respondí.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Bella! ¡Soy mamá! ¡Siento llamar tan tarde! ¿Qué tal te va?" preguntó.

"Hey, mamá. Estoy realmente bien. Lo estoy pasando muy bien. Los Cullen son increíbles. ¿Qué hora es allí?" le pregunté.

"Son las 4:00 pasadas de la tarde," dijo. "¿Has estado en algún sitio emocionante ya?"

"Sí. Ayer, Alice y yo fuimos a la Torre de Londres. Luego, hoy, fuimos al Tate Britain Museum y al ojo de Londres," le dije.

"¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora?" preguntó.

"Estoy volviendo de un pub con Edward y Alice," le dije honestamente. No creo que a ella le importara. Sabía que a veces bebía.

"Oh, debe ser tarde allí, ¿huh? Veamos... 8 horas de adelanto... así que es pasada medianoche allí, ¿no?"

"Sí, mamá, lo es."

"Bueno, entonces te dejo. Llamame cuando quieras. Si no oigo nada de ti, asumiré que las cosas van de maravilla. Te quiero, Bella," dijo.

"Yo también te quiero, mamá," dije mientras colgaba. Volví a echar el teléfono en mi bolso y continué andando los cuatro bloques que nos quedaban con Edward y Alice.

"Recuerda quedarte en silencio, Alice," le dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta principal y nos dirigía al interior. Ayudamos a Alice a subir las escaleras y luego Edward y yo nos dirigimos arriba a nuestras habitaciones.

"Buenas noches, Bella," dijo Edward, mirándome a los ojos.

"Buenas noches, Edward," contesté, mirando a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Fui a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Me cambié a mi pijama y revisé mi e-mail y mi Facebook una vez más – nada, como siempre. Cogí mi limpiador facial y mi cepillo y pasta de dientes y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño. Justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el pomo, Edward abrió desde dentro. Debe de haber estado duchándose. Su pelo estaba mojado, había vapor en el interior del pequeño baño, y él solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Di un paso atrás, mirando fijamente sus tensos abdominales por solo un milisegundo antes de volver a mirarle a la cara.

"Dulces sueños," sonrió satisfecho, entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Entré en el baño, me lavé la cara, cepillé mis dientes y finalmente me metí en la cama.

Mientras estaba ahí tumbada intentando quedarme dormida, finalmente me admití algo a mí misma – tenía un _enorme_ enamoramiento por Edward Cullen.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí tengo dos cosas que deciros:

1. Me he dado cuenta de que no quedan muchas palabras con diferencias entre inglés americano e inglés británico, así que os las voy a decir ahora. Las palabras son: **soccer/football **cuando salgan las voy a poner tal cual, porque soccer se refiere al juego que nosotros llamamos fútbol en español y football se refiere al football americano, no me voy a poner a contar más diferencias porque no sigo ninguno de estos dos deportes y puedo meter la pata, xD. La otra diferencia está en las palabras **flat/apartment** las dos se refieren exactamente a lo mismo para que diferencieis cuando se trata de inglés británico (flat) o de inglés americano (apartment) las voy a traducir piso/apartamento.

2. Como podéis ver en este capitulo Bella admite que tiene un enamoramiento por Edward. Bueno, esta historia no trata de como se enamoran y luego les cuesta decírselo, y los dos sufren porque creen que el otro no siente lo mismo y todo eso. Se centra más en el viaje de Bella y como sobrelleva y se involucra en una relación con alguien con quien tiene tiempo limitado. Digo esto poque vais a ver que Edward y Bella empiezan a salir muy rápido, la verdad es que solo quedan un par de capitulos para que eso suceda, y no quiero que penseis que la historia no tiene argumento o algo así. La verdad es que me gustaría que todos la siguierais hasta el final, pero con eso no puedo hacer nada, así que aquí os dejo el aviso y vosotros ya veis si os gusta o si no.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Por cierto tenéis la imagen en mi perfil de la casa de los Cullen, iré subiendo el resto de las imagenes según suba los capitulos.

La próxima actualización será el próximo fin de semana.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells


	4. Equinox

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo cuatro – Equinox

Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré hacia la ventana. Pude ver a través de las cortinas la luz del día, pero no parecía tan soleado como ayer.

Me volví a la mesilla de noche y cogí mi teléfono. Eran las 11:03 de la mañana del jueves, 28 de Agosto.

_Alice no debe de haberse levantado todavía, o está con resaca,_ pensé para mí misma mientras salía de la cama.

Me miré en el espejo y vi que mi pelo era un completo desastre.

_Primero lo primero,_ pensé mientras cogía mis cosas de aseo y me dirigía a darme una ducha.

Me desvestí, abrí el grifo de la ducha y entré.

_Edward... ¿qué voy a hacer con esto?_ Pensaba mientras dejaba que el agua caliente cayera sobre mí. _Quiero decir, supe que me atraía en el momento que le vi, pero por todo lo que supe entonces, él podría haber sido un completo gilipollas. Pero no lo es. Es inteligente, divertido, completamente atractivo. ¡Dios, es perfecto! Pero, ¿le gusto yo también? Se sonrojó ayer cuando Alice dijo algo sobre que se uniera a nosotras, y estoy bastante segura de que no sale con su hermana todo el tiempo, así que ayer debió de venir por mí. Pero... siempre confundía el ser agradable con estar enganchado a mí. Así que, ¿solo es amable porque soy nueva aquí o le atraigo como él me atrae a mí?_

Aparentemente, esta pregunta no iba a ser respondida en los próximos cinco minutos. Decidí no malgastar el agua de los Cullen y empecé a lavarme el pelo.

Cuando terminé mi ducha, entré en mi habitación y miré afuera. Estaba lloviznando. Al menos esperaba este tipo de tiempo cuando vine aquí.

Me sequé el pelo, me puse unos pantalones y una camiseta y bajé a la habitación de Alice. Golpeé ligeramente la puerta.

"Entra," dijo una Alice grogui. Entré en la habitación y la vi tirada en la cama en pijama y con su portátil en su estómago.

"¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?" le pregunté.

"Como si hubiera ido y vuelto del infierno," contestó. "Estaré bien más tarde. Además, hoy parece el día perfecto para relajarse."

"Bueno, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Algo para comer, tal vez?" pregunté.

"No, pero gracias. Sírvete en la cocina," me dijo.

Fui al piso de abajo y encontré que nadie más estaba en casa. Fui a la cocina y empecé a buscar en los armarios, intentando memorizar los contenidos. Encontré una caja de cereales y algo de leche, así que me puse un bol de cereales como desayuno. Me lo comí en silencio y volví al piso de arriba.

Parecía que Alice no iba a hacer nada hoy, así que me tumbé en la cama y saqué mi libro. De repente, mi teléfono sonó con un número que no conocía.

"¿Hola?" respondí.

"Bella," dijo una voz británica. "Soy Rosalie. Ya sabes, del vuelo."

"¡Oh, hey! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Genial. ¿Qué tal tus dos primeros días en Londres?" preguntó.

"Excelentes. Un poco ocupados en realidad. Pero no vamos a hacer nada hoy," le dije.

"Bueno, de cualquier manera, es un asco de día para salir. Así que estaba llamando para ver si querías salir mañana por la noche. Mi novio es segurata en un club fabuloso que acaba de abrir. Se llama Equinox. Así que me ha dicho que podía poner a algunos de mis amigos en la lista. ¿Quieres venir? Puedes traer a otras personas. Jasper estará ahí con uno de sus compañeros, y yo estaré allí con Emmett," explicó.

"Definitivamente. ¡Suena como toneladas de diversión! ¿Puedo llamarte en unos cinco o diez minutos? Quiero preguntarle a Alice si quiere venir," le dije.

"Claro. Hablaremos en un rato. Ciao," dijo mientras terminaba la llamada.

Fui al piso de abajo y llamé a la puerta de Alice una vez más.

"Esta chica que conocí en el avión, Rosalie, me ha invitado a mí y a quien yo quiera a este nuevo club, Equinox, mañana por la noche. Ha dicho que estaremos en una lista. ¿Quieres venir?" le pregunté.

Alice dejó salir un grito de entusiasmo. "¡Oh Dios mío!" gritó saltando arriba y abajo. "¡Se supone que Equinox va a ser el próximo mejor club de Londres! ¡Y su primera noche es mañana! ¡Así que vamos a estar allí en la inauguración! ¡He oído que la lista de espera para estar en la lista es enorme! ¡Por supuesto que iré contigo! ¿Querías invitara Edward?" preguntó.

"Yo... umm... claro. Quiero decir, tampoco sé si tiene planes. Tengo que volver a llamar a Rosalie en unos minutos," divagué. ¿Lo sabía ella? ¿Tan obvia era?

Alice solo me miró, levantando sus cejas, y cogió su teléfono. Marcó algunos números y se llevó el teléfono al oído. "¿Edward? Siento molestarte mientras estás trabajando, pero a _Bella_ le gustaría saber si quieres ir a Equinox con nosotras mañana por la noche," dijo, remarcando mi nombre. Se quedó en silencio por un minuto antes de colgar el teléfono. "Estará ahí."

"Uh, gracias," le dije. "Voy a ir al piso de arriba para llamar a Rosalie."

Volví al piso de arriba un poco avergonzada. Alice parecía estar anunciándole al mundo que me gustaba su hermano. En realidad, eso tampoco sería tan malo. Si Edward supiera que me gusta, entonces tal vez podría enterarme de si él está siendo o no simplemente amable.

Marqué el número de Rosalie, y ella respondió después de un tono. "Rosalie, soy Bella. Iré mañana con dos amigos," le dije.

"Excelente. ¿Cuáles son los nombres? Déjame coger un boli," dijo.

"Bella Swan, Alice Cullen y Edward Cullen. ¿A qué hora deberíamos ir?" le pregunté.

"En cualquier momento alrededor de las 11:00 estará bien. El club cierra a las 3, así que no sé cuanto tiempo querréis quedaros. Cuando llegues allí, solo mándame un mensaje, e iré a buscarte," me dijo.

"Vale. ¡Bueno, gracias por invitarnos! Te veré mañana por la noche entonces."

"Será un placer. Te veo mañana," dijo antes de colgar.

Ahora estaba entusiasmada. Esto iba a ser totalmente divertido.

- . - . - . - . -

El resto del día pasó más bien sin eventos. Terminamos el día viendo películas, tomando el té, cenando y jugando a juegos de mesa. Al día siguiente, nos levantamos pronto, comimos, Alice me enseñó el vecindario, fuimos al parque y cenamos con la familia una vez más.

Ahora eran alrededor de las 9:00, dos horas antes de la hora en que se suponía que debíamos estar en Equinox.

"¿Qué planeas ponerte?" le pregunté a Alice. Estábamos en su habitación sentadas en la cama. Alice fue al aparador de la izquierda y empezó a buscar entre la ropa.

"Voy a llevar esta falda," dijo, sacando una falda corta negra con vuelo, "este top," continuó, sacando un apretado top de tubo de seda roja, "y estos zapatos." Cogió un par de stilettos peep toe con puntos blancos y negros.

"El truco es verse sexy e irresistible sin parecer una puta," me dijo. "¿Qué vas a llevar?"

"Todavía no estoy segura. ¿Quieres ayudar?" Por supuesto, ella aceptó y me siguió al piso de arriba para ver mi ropa.

"Has traído algo de ropa buena, Bella," comentó Alice mientras revolvía mi aparador. Sacó dos vestidos que había traído y los sujetó uno a cada lado. El primero era un vestido de satén verde con cuello halter. Me llegaba a medio muslo y mostraba el poco escote que tenía. El segundo era un vestido de satén negro tipo corset que cogía vuelo en las caderas y acababa a mitad del muslo.

"Usemos el negro," me dijo. "¿Puedo arreglarte esta noche?"

"Claro," le dije. Me gustaba que alguien me peinara y maquillara.

"¡Genial! Déjame prepararme primero. Estaré de vuelta en unos 15 o 20 minutos," dijo dejando la habitación. Miré al reloj. Solo eran las 9:15.

Encendí mi ordenador y navegué por Internet hasta que Alice volvió. Se veía impresionante con su conjunto. Había añadido un collar de cuentas negro y pequeños pendientes a su conjunto. Llevaba un pequeño bolso de mano blanco para hacer juego con sus zapatos blancos.

"Nos queda una hora," me dijo Alice. "¿Puedo rizarte el pelo?"

Asentí en respuesta. Ella sacó sus tenacillas y las enchufó mientras yo me sentaba en el tocador. Mientras las tenacillas se calentaban, empezó a aplicarme el maquillaje. Fue muy ligera con la base, lo que complació, e hizo lo que normalmente hacía yo, con una excepción. Cogió mi sombra de ojos gris y puso mis ojos realmente oscuros, aplicando mucha sombra, eyeliner y rímel. Luego empezó a rizarme el pelo. No hizo tirabuzones. En su lugar, hizo ondas que se veían muy naturales. Tras rizar todo mi pelo, echó los lados hacia atrás, recogiendo la mitad de mi pelo.

"Ahora, como joyas y zapatos," murmuró Alice. Apunté a donde guardaba mis joyas. Ella se puso a hurgar primero en mi bolsa mirando mis zapatos. Había traído conmigo algunos pares de tacones. "¿Estos son cómodos?" preguntó, levantando mi par de stilettos peep toes de satén negro.

"Sí," le dije. Ella hizo una cara que la hacía parecer como si estuviera contemplando algo, luego fue al piso de abajo. Diez segundos después volvió con un hermoso collar verde azulado oscuro.

Ella miró como me cambiaba al vestido, los zapatos y me ponía el collar. "Creo que estarás bien sin pendientes. El collar es demasiado largo para llevar pendientes," me dijo.

Fui a mirarme al espejo. Mis piernas se veían bien y largas, y el collar resaltaba mi clavícula. Me veía perfecta. Fui hasta mi maleta y encontré el pequeño bolso de mano plateado que había traído. Puse dentro mi cartera, mi móvil, brillo de labios, rímel y una goma del pelo. Ahora estaba lista.

Alice miró su reloj. "Justo a tiempo," dijo. Cogió su bolso, abrió mi puerta y fue a la puerta de Edward. La seguí al pasillo. Llamó y Edward abrió la puerta.

"Hora de irse," le dijo Alice.

"Vale, estoy listo," le dijo. Luego paró cuando me vio. Me sentí un poco incómoda mientras sus ojos escaneaban mi cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies. Pero luego sentí esa cálida sensación cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez estaba teniendo efecto en él. "Estás hermosa, Bella," me dijo.

"Gracias," le dije sonriendo. "Tú también estás bien." Él llevaba pantalones negros con una camisa de botones azul. Llevaba un bonito cinturón negro y unos bonitos zapatos negros también. La mera vista de él me hizo querer derretirme. ¿Todavía se usaban sales aromáticas como hace cientos de años?

Alice solo rodó los ojos y prácticamente tiró de nosotros escalones abajo. Esme y Carlisle estaban acurrucados viendo una película en el sofá. "Tened cuidado," nos dijo Esme mientras dejábamos la casa.

Fuimos a la estación de metro y tomamos uno una parada más abajo de King's Cross. Tras un corto paseo, pudimos oír algo de música a la vuelta de la esquina. Miré en mi teléfono la hora – solo llegábamos cinco minutos antes.

Equinox estaba en un gran edificio de ladrillo en una pequeña calle lateral. Fuimos hasta la entrada y vi que había una enorme fila que se extendía alrededor del bloque llena de jóvenes hombres y mujeres llevando sus mejores galas. Fui hasta el segurata que estaba cerca de la puerta. "Estamos en la lista," le dije con confianza. "Bella Swan, Alice Cullen y Edward Cullen."

El segurata miró la lista durante unos segundos, nos echó un vistazo y nos dejó entrar. Una vez que entramos, la música era casi ensordecedora. Saqué mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Rosalie diciéndole que habíamos llegado y que nos dirigíamos a la barra.

Llegamos a la barra y pedimos nuestras bebidas. Alice pidió un Red Lotus, yo pedí un Sex on the Beach y Edward pidió un White Russian. Saqué algo de mi dinero para pagar pero Edward intentó pararme, insistiendo en que él pagaba.

"Edward, puedo pagar mis propias bebidas. Además, tu pagaste mis cervezas la otra noche," le dije.

"Hagamos un trato," sugirió. "Tú pagas tus primeras dos bebidas y yo pagaré el resto después."

Lo pensé un momento. "Trato," le dije, sacudiendo su mano. Él me sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Bella!" escuché a Rosalie gritar. Empecé a andar hacia ella cuando me vio. Ella corrió hasta mí y me dio un abrazo. "¡Oh, me alegro tanto de que estés aquí! Te ves preciosa," me dijo.

"¡Gracias! Puedo decir lo mismo de ti," contesté. Ella se veía increíble en un holgado vestido plateado. "Déjame presentarte a mis amigos. Esta es Alice y este es Edward. Esta es Rosalie, a quien conocí en el vuelo," dije, presentándoles.

"Encantada de conocerte," le dijo Alice. "Así que, ¿cómo has conseguido meternos aquí?"

"¿Ves al hombre que está allí?" Apuntó a un enorme y atractivo hombre que llevaba una ajustada camisa negra. Era muy alto y musculoso con el pelo oscuro, corto y rizado. Cuando vio a Rosalie apuntándole, él sonrió y saludó con la mano. "Ese es Emmett, mi novio. Él nos ha metido aquí. Tengo una mesa allí arriba si queréis sentaros un rato."

La seguimos alrededor de la pista de baile con nuestras bebidas en la mano y subimos algunas escaleras hasta un segundo piso con asientos que tenía vistas a la pista de baile y la barra. Había una mesa redonda plateada con seis sillas rodeándola. En dos de ellas estaban Jasper y uno de sus amigos, que tenía pelo corto castaño. No era tan guapo como Jasper, pero no estaba mal.

"Bella, recuerdas a Jasper, y este es el compañero de Jasper, Peter," dijo Rosalie. Jasper levantó su mano como saludo y Peter sonrió.

"Soy Bella y estos son Alice y Edward," les presenté. Todos intercambiaron saludos y nos sentamos. Noté que Edward se sentaba a mi lado.

"¿De dónde eres, Bella?" me preguntó Peter.

"Seattle, Washington," le dije después de darle un trago a mi bebida. Miré a mi izquierda y noté que Alice y Jasper se estaban mirando a los ojos. Se sentía un poco... intenso, para haberse conocido hace solo unos segundos.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" le preguntó Jasper a Alice. Ella asintió, un poco embelesada, y le siguió a la pista de baile.

"Bueno, eso ha sido rápido," murmuró Edward. Miré y vi que Peter y Rosalie estaban teniendo una intensa conversación sobre algo.

"Así que, Edward," dije volviendo mi silla hacia la suya. "Creo que realmente no hemos llegado a conocernos todavía."

Él levantó sus cejas. "¿Te gustaría jugar un juego, tal vez?" preguntó.

"¿Qué tipo de juego?" pregunté intrigada.

"Es simple. Nos hacemos al otro series de preguntas para conocernos, y si sucede que una respuesta es la misma, los dos bebemos," explicó.

"Vale. Tú primero," le dije. Todavía no estaba muy segura de que preguntas quería hacer.

"Vale. Bella, ¿tienes hermanos?" preguntó.

"Una hermana pequeña," le dije.

"Mira. Yo también tengo una hermana pequeña, así que los dos bebemos," explicó, chocando su copa con la mía y dando un sorbo. Yo le seguí rápidamente.

"Pregunta 2. ¿Cuál es tu momento más embarazoso?" preguntó.

"No tengo un momento _más_ embarazoso, todos son similares. Pero una vez en el instituto, estaba yendo a mi clase de geometría y llevaba chanclas ya que hacía buen tiempo fuera. Bueno, había una fuente de agua cerca de la puerta y algo de agua había caído al suelo. Así que iba andando y de repente me deslizo por el suelo de linóleo, cayendo de culo, todo lo que había en mi bolso se esparció por el pasillo. Fue bastante vergonzoso, considerando que fue durante el cambio de clase y todos pasaban por allí," le dije riendo.

"Vaya," contestó riendo conmigo. "Pregunta 3. ¿Tienes novio en tu hogar?"

"Nope," contesté. "Para nada."

Edward cogió su bebida. "Yo tampoco tengo novio," dijo con una amplia sonrisa. "O novia." Bebimos y descubrí que mi bebida estaba bajando peligrosamente.

"Pregunta cuatro. ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?" preguntó.

"Espera, creo que deberíamos hacer una regla para la categoría de 'favoritos'. Creo que si es uno de nuestros favoritos, como si tuviéramos más de uno, los dos deberíamos beber también," sugerí. Edward asintió de acuerdo. "Así que... mi película favorita sería... las películas de El caso Bourne."

"También me gustan esas películas," me dijo. "Así que con tu nueva regla, bebamos."

"Pregunta 5. Si pudieras viajar a solo un lugar en toda tu vida, ¿a dónde irías?" preguntó cuando terminamos de beber.

"Oh, esa es una dura. Bueno, voy a asumir que estaré viajando desde aquí, ya que quiero trabajar aquí después de la graduación. Pero también quiero visitar a mi familia en Seattle de vez en cuando... ¿Eso cuenta? Cielos, esto es duro," pensé en voz alta.

"Bella, se supone que es más simple de lo que lo estás haciendo," dijo con una risa. "Vale, cambiaré la preguntá. ¿A dónde quieres ir que no hayas estado ya?"

"Vale, esa es más fácil. Australia, entonces. Siempre he querido ir y bucear por la Gran Barrera de Coral," le respondí.

"Bueno, lo creas o no, esa también es una de mis metas en la vida," me dijo Edward, levantando su copa una vez más. Fui a beber y me di cuenta de que solo me quedaba un trago.

"Maldita sea. Ya me la he terminado. ¿Estás intentando emborracharme?" le acusé juguetonamente.

"Bueno, yo casi he terminado la mía también. Te traeré otra," me dijo, cogiendo mi copa vacía.

"No, dije que pagaría mis dos primeras. Yo iré contigo," contesté. "Luego es mi turno."

Le dijimos a Rosalie que volveríamos en un momento y nos dirigimos a la barra. Me compré otra bebida mientras Edward hacía lo mismo. Cuando volvimos, noté que solo Rosalie estaba en la mesa. Peter se había ido.

"¿A dónde a ido Peter?" le pregunté.

"Oh, creo que tiene la misión de tener sexo esta noche," contestó. "Ahora que habéis vuelto, voy a ir a ver a Emmett." Se marchó, dejándonos solo a mí y a Edward en la mesa.

"Vale, mi turno," le dije con una sonrisa malvada.

"¿Debería estar asustado?" preguntó.

"Probablemente no. Pregunta 1. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" pregunté, empezando con una pregunta simple.

"Me gusta el color azul," contestó.

"¡A mí también!" le dije entusiasmada, bebiendo algo de mi bebida. El alcohol finalmente me estaba afectando...

"Pregunta 2. Umm... ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito en Londres?"

"Los Queen Mary's Gardens en Regent's Park. Hay un estanque allí. Es bastante impresionante," contestó. "Te llevaré alguna vez."

"Suena como un plan," le dije. "Pregunta 3. He notado que tienes muchos pósters de grupos en tu habitación. Así que, ¿cuál es tu grupo favorito?"

"¿Mi favorito de toda la vida?" preguntó buscando una aclaración. Asentí.

"Esto va a sonar a cliché, pero mi grupo favorito de toda la vida es The Beatles. Toda su música es buena – las cosas del principio, las de después, todo," dijo.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡También es mi grupo favorito de toda la vida! Quiero decir, también me gusta el rock moderno, pero ellos son los mejores, en mi opinión," divagué, luego le di un largo trago a mi bebida. Mi lengua empezaba a estar un poco entumecida. Edward sonrió y bebió después de mí.

"Pregunta 4. ¿Por qué no tienes novia?" pregunté. Normalmente nunca haría esta pregunta, pero el alcohol estaba ayudando bastante. Y, además, tenía bastante curiosidad de porqué un chico tan increíble no tenía novia.

"Bueno, tuve un par de novias en secundaria y al principio de la universidad. Pero salía con esas chicas solo por diversión y por compañía. Nunca estuve enamorado de ninguna de ellas. Después de mi segundo año en uni, me di cuenta de que estaba creciendo y necesitaba empezar a buscar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de mi vida. Alguien de quien pudiera enamorarme loca y pasionalmente. Y durante mucho tiempo, nunca he encontrado a nadie así," explicó elocuentemente.

"Hasta ahora," murmuró. Casi creí que lo había imaginado, pero cuando le miré a los ojos, pude ver que mostraban la verdad. Estaban llenos de una emoción que jamás había visto. Había visto las miradas de los chicos que querían salir conmigo casualmente, las miradas de los chicos que querían que fuera su siguiente ligue de una noche. Esto no era nada como esas miradas. Ahora tenía la respuesta a mi pregunta. Él estaba interesado en mí, también. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿iba yo a hacer algo? No era el momento de correr asustada.

"Pregunta 5. ¿Quieres bailar?" pregunté.

"Sí," contestó. Levanté mi copa y los dos bebimos antes de dirigirnos a la pista de baile.

Normalmente no bailaba. Pero tenía muchos factores a mi favor: había una gran multitud así que no tenía que preocuparme porque la gente me mirara, estaba muy achispada y me sentía cómoda bailando con Edward.

Edward era un buen bailarín. No era tan bueno que me hacía sentir horrible al bailar con él, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para ayudarme. El DJ estaba poniendo algo de música pop que no conocía con un ritmo techno. Bailamos bastante tiempo hasta que empecé a sudar, e hizo demasiado calor en la multitud.

Nos dirigimos de vuelta a nuestra mesa. "¿Qué hora es?" le pregunté a Edward.

"Son solo las dos pasadas," dijo, mirando su reloj. Wow, el tiempo volaba. No parecía que hubiéramos estado tres horas aquí. "¿Te gustaría otra bebida?"

"Claro. Pero esta es la última," le dije. Una bebida fría se sentiría bien. Fuimos a la barra y compró bebidas para los dos. Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados ahí morreándose (me gustaba usar mi vocabulario británico).

Edward se aclaró la garganta y Alice se alejó. Se podía decir que estaba echa polvo. "¡Bella!" gritó. "¡Te he echado de menos!" Se levantó y me dio un gran abrazo.

"Yo también te he echado de menos, Alice," contesté con una risa, menos entusiasmada que ella.

"Bella, este es Jasper," nos presentó de nuevo, arrastrando las palabras. "Va a Oxford y vive en West Kensington..." empezó a hablar y hablar sobre él.

Miré a Jasper y pude ver que aunque él también estaba borracho, no estaba tan mal como Alice. "Creo que voy a ponerme enferma," declaró de repente. Edward y yo nos echamos atrás involuntariamente.

"Tal vez deberíamos llevarte a casa, Alice," sugerí.

"Pero Jasper..." empezó hasta que la corté.

"Tengo el número de Rosalie, así que puedes encontrar una forma de hablar con Jasper más tarde," le dije.

"Vale," dijo derrotada. "Adiós Jasper."

"Adiós Alice. Conseguiré tu número de alguna manera," le dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward y yo terminamos rápidamente nuestras bebidas y ayudamos a Alice a bajar las escaleras. Justo cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, chocamos con Rosalie.

"¿Os vais?" preguntó. "¡Me alegro de que todos pudierais venir! Deberíamos quedar cuando Emmett no esté trabajando," sugirió.

"Sí, eso sería divertido. Te llamaré la próxima semana. Realmente necesitamos llevar a Alice a casa ahora," le dije. "¡Gracias por invitarnos!"

Salimos del club y empezamos a andar calle abajo.

"Volvamos andando," sugirió Edward. "Así, si se pone enferma, no será en el metro."

Edward y yo andábamos a cada lado de Alice, agarrando sus brazos para darle apoyo.

"¿Bella?" me preguntó Alice en voz baja. "¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?"

"No," le dije. "Creo en la atracción a primera vista. No creo que realmente puedas enamorarte de alguien hasta que le conozcas más."

"Oh," respondió con tono grave.

"Creo, sin embargo, que a veces Dios nos deja saber cuando conocemos a la persona con la que se supone que debemos estar. Creo que eso normalmente se confunde con el amor a primera vista," expliqué.

Su cara brilló notablemente.

"¿Estás hablando de Jasper?" le preguntó Edward.

"Sí. Es como, cuando le vi por primera vez, sentí una increíble sensación recorrerme. No sé de que otra forma describirlo," explicó.

Anduvimos en silencio el resto del camino. Alice tuvo que parar solo una vez para expulsar algo del alcohol de su sistema.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, ayudamos a Alice a subir a su habitación. "Le ayudaré a cambiarse y prepararse para dormir," le dije a Edward en la puerta.

"Gracias por ayudarme con mi hermana," me dijo. "Buenas noches." Puso mi mano en la suya y la apretó antes de dirigirse al piso de arriba.

No pude evitar estar un poco decepcionada. ¿No podía haberme besado o algo?

Entré en la habitación de Alice y le ayudé a cambiarse a su pijama. Le ayudé a cepillarse los dientes y a meterse en la cama.

Fui al piso de arriba a mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me quité mi vestido, zapatos, collar y pinzas del pelo. Cogí unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, me los puse y fui a lavarme los dientes y la cara. Estaba muy exhausta.

Tan pronto como me metí en la cama, me quedé dormida, soñando con Edward Cullen.

* * *

Hola!

Alice y Jasper ya se han conocido y Edward y Bella van avanzando. En el proximo capitulo avanzan bastante más aún.

Me alegro que os esté gustando esta historia y que os parezca bien que Edward y Bella empiecen a salir pronto y eso.

Ahora, como he dicho en el otro fic, tengo una noticia buena y una mala. La mala es que la semana que viene empiezo los examenes parciales hasta el 12 de febrero y no voy a poder actualizar. La noticia buena es que el siguiente capitulo ya le tengo traducido, así que, igual que en Congratulations, os propongo que si llegamos a los 60 reviews (solo son 17) subo el siguiente capitulo para que al igual que en la otra historia solo haya una semana sin actualización en lugar de dos.

Bueno, me despido aquí, agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells


	5. Solo nosotros dos

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo cinco – Solo nosotros dos

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero parecía como si estuvieran pegados. Mis labios se sentían igual. Me las arreglé para abrirlos y sentarme. _Oh Dios, esa no ha sido una buena idea,_ pensé volviéndome a tumbar. Mi cabeza se sentía como si estuviera llena de algodón, y había un dolor sordo cerca de mi frente. _Hola resaca._

Rodé y busqué mi teléfono, pero no estaba ahí. Supongo que lo dejé en mi bolso anoche.

Me tumbé en la cama mirando al techo durante cinco o diez minutos antes de sentir que podía moverme de nuevo. De verdad necesitaba algo de agua.

Hubo un ligero golpe en mi puerta. "¿Si?" respondí.

Se abrió y Edward estaba en el umbral con un vaso de agua y algunos analgésicos. "He pensado que tal vez necesites esto," me dijo, moviéndose y dejándolos en la mesilla de noche.

"¿Puedes leer mentes?" le pregunté. "Justo estaba pensando que necesitaba agua." Eché las pastillas en mi boca y tomé un trago de agua para tragarlas.

"Me temo que no puedo," contestó con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, gracias," le dije sinceramente. "¿Has visto a Alice?"

"No, todavía está durmiendo," dijo.

"Espera, ¿qué hora es?" pregunté.

"Las 11 pasadas," contestó. "Cuando te sientas mejor, ¿te gustaría hacer algo? Parece que solo has salido con Alice."

"Claro. ¿Qué te parece después de la comida? Debería sentirme mejor en un par de horas," contesté.

"Vale, entonces te veré cuando te sientas mejor," dijo, dejando la habitación.

_Siéntete mejor. Siéntete mejor. Siéntete mejor,_ coreé para mí misma, esperando que decirlo funcionara. Estaba entusiasmada por el prospecto de ver Londres con Edward. Mi cabeza todavía palpitaba, sin embargo.

Me levanté de la cama solo lo suficiente para coger mi portátil y llevarlo a la cama. Revisé mi e-mail, pero no había nada que valiera la pena leer. Revisé mi Facebook. Alice pedía ser mi amiga como dijo que lo haría, pero nada más. Fui a un sitio de noticias para ver si estaba pasando algo interesante. Por todo lo que sabía, California podía haber sido borrada de la faz de la tierra, y yo no tenía ni idea.

Tras hacer esto durante unos 45 minutos, empecé a sentirme mucho mejor. Me recogí el pelo y fui a ducharme sin lavarme el pelo. Eso podría esperar hasta esta noche. Después de mi ducha, volví a mi habitación y miré por la ventana. Era un hermoso día soleado. Miré el tiempo online y decía que hacía calor.

Me vestí, poniéndome un vestido de algodón azul y blanco suelto con un cinturón. Tenía que asegurarme de ponerme los vestidos que había traído antes de que hiciera frío. Me arreglé el pelo, dejándolo suelto sobre los hombros, y me puse algo de maquillaje. Cogí unas bailarinas y mi bolso y me dirigí al piso de abajo.

En mi camino abajo, comprobé a Alice. Lamé ligeramente a la puerta antes de entrar. Estaba despierte, pero grogui. "¿Cómo va la resaca?" le pregunté.

"Urrrggh. ¿Por qué me tomé cinco copas anoche?" preguntó retóricamente. "Bella, gracias por ayudarme anoche."

"De nada. Eres mi amiga y querría que me ayudaras si la ocasión se presentara," le dije. "¿Necesitas alguna aspirina?"

"No, Edward me trajo unas hace unos diez minutos. Pero gracias," dijo con una sonrisa. "Diviértete hoy."

"Gracias," dije y me fui. Fui al piso de abajo para encontrar a Carlisle y Esme en la sala de estar. Esme estaba en el ordenador de la esquina mientras Carlisle estaba leyendo un libro.

"Buenos días," les saludé.

"Buenos días, Bella," dijeron casi al unisono. "Bella, siéntate. Hay algo de lo que queremos hablarte," me dijo Carlisle.

_Mierda. No les gusta que beba mientras estoy aquí. Pensarán que soy una mala influencia para sus hijos..._ mi cabeza iba a mil por hora mientras me movía para tomar asiento en una de las otras sillas.

"Sabemos que las clases van a empezar en solo un mes," empezó Carlisle. "Así que estábamos pensando en hacer un viaje al Continente antes de que tú y Alice tengáis que volver. Probablemente a París 4 días. ¿Qué te parece?"

Di un suspiro de alivio. No estaba en problemas. "¡Suena increíble!" les dije. "¡He estado en París una vez antes, y me encantaría volver!"

"Genial. Imaginábamos que dirías eso, pero queríamos estar seguros. Ya que las clases empiezan el 29 de Septiembre, estábamos pensando en marcharnos la tarde del miércoles 17 y volver la tarde del domingo 21. Esme, Edward y yo ya tenemos libres esos dos o tres días en el trabajo," explicó.

"Eso suena increíble," dije entusiasmada. "Estoy entusiasmada por ir. ¿Está, um, Edward en la cocina?"

"Sí, está," dijo Carlisle mientras volvía a leer su libro.

Entré en la cocina y encontré a Edward frotando el fregadero. "¿Estás limpiando la cocina?" le pregunté incrédula.

"Me estoy ganando el sustento," contestó sonriendo ampliamente. Fui a la nevera para encontrar algo de comida cuando él se puso en medio. "Cambio de planes," me dijo. "No vamos a comer aquí. Déjame terminar esto, luego nos iremos."

Le miré mientras enjuagaba el fregadero. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta gris ajustada. Cogió su cartera de la encimera y nos dirigimos afuera.

"Así que, ¿a dónde vamos?" le pregunté.

"Ya lo sabrás," dijo, enviándome esa hermosa sonrisa. "Sin embargo, estaremos fuera bastante tiempo. Espero que no te canses muy rápido."

Fuimos hacía la estación de metro.

"¿Cómo te has levantado tan pronto esta mañana y sin resaca?" pregunté con curiosidad.

Él rió. "Bueno, me levanté pronto porque estoy acostumbrado a levantarme muy pronto durante la semana. Y no tenía mucha resaca porque puedo controlar el alcohol. Solo tomé tres copas anoche," me dijo.

"Oh. Eso tiene sentido, supongo," contesté.

Bajamos a la estación, y Edward me llevó hacia una plataforma.

"Hablame de tu familia," sugirió Edward cuando estábamos esperando por el próximo tren.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿A qué se dedican tus padres?" preguntó.

"Bueno, mi madre se llama Renee; es profesora de educación especial. Y mi padre, Charlie, es jefe de policía en Renton, que está al sur de Seattle," le dije.

"¿Y tu hermana?" preguntó mientras entrábamos en el tren y tomábamos un par de asientos.

"Tiene 17, así que todavía va al instituto. Es un poco diferente a mí. En realidad es rubia y es mucho más extrovertida que yo. Um, está en el grupo de teatro de su escuela, lo que la convierte un poco en una reina del drama. Su nombre es Sophie," le dije. "En realidad Alice me recuerda un poco a ella."

"Ahora ya no me pregunto como puedes aguantar a mi hermana," rió. Miré el mapa y vi que bajábamos hacia el Támesis.

"Estoy seguro de que no siempre has querido ser financiera. ¿Qué querías ser cuando eras pequeña?" me preguntó.

"Aparentemente, cuando tenía cinco años, quería ser bailarina o cantante. Luego, cuando tenía unos diez años, quise ser farmacéutica. Después de eso, quise ser criminalista o forense. Luego quise ser periodista hasta que di clases de periodismo en el instituto y lo odié. Y cuando tenía unos dieciséis, decidí que quería ser algún tipo de mujer de negocios. No elegí finanzas hasta que tuve que elegir una especialización de empresariales el año pasado," le dije. "¿Qué hay de ti? No puedo ver a un niño de cinco años queriendo ser economista."

"No, tienes razón, no quería. Esta es nuestra parada," dijo y salimos del tren. "Cuando era realmente pequeño, creo que quería ser bombero. Pero eso no duró mucho cuando vi a mi madre con una cerilla encendida. Luego quise ser doctor como mi padre hasta la escuela secundaria. Para entonces, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que odiaba las clases de ciencias. Todavía no había decidido hasta que me aceptaron en LSE," terminó.

"¿Te da miedo el fuego?" pregunté incrédula.

"No, no me da miedo el fuego. Solo me daba miedo el fuego cuando tenía cinco años," me corrigió.

Andábamos por el Támesis cuando dijo, "hora de comer."

"Ahora, no has estado oficialmente en Londres hasta que has comido fish and chips **(n/t. Plato de comida rápida muy popular en Inglaterra. Consiste en pescado rebozado frito con patatas cortadas en tiras)**," explicó Edward mientras nos dirigíamos hacia un vendedor al lado del río. "Y los mejores son los de los vendedores como este. Por alguna razón los restaurantes no pueden hacerlo bien." El vendedor nos dio fish and chips en un contenedor de Styrofoam, y nos dirigimos río abajo para buscar un banco.

Mientras estábamos sentados comiendo, Edward me mostró lo que podía ver desde el banco. Me mostró el Puente del Milenio, el que salía en _Love Actually. _Apuntó el Tate Modern y algunos otros edificios al otro lado del río. Pude ver el Tower Bridge en la distancia a mi izquierda.

Cuando terminamos de comer y tiramos nuestra basura, anduvimos hasta la catedral de St. Paul.

"¿Ves esos escalones?" me preguntó. Asentí. "Es donde grabaron a la mujer que alimentaba a los pájaros en _Mary Poppins_ en los 60."

"¡Solía encantarme esa película cuando era pequeña! La mujer de los pájaros siempre me asustaba, sin embargo," concedí.

Entramos y miramos alrededor. Vimos monumentos para Sir Winston Churchill y Florence Nightingale, luego subimos arriba para ver las vistas del río y el resto de Londres. Era una vista espectacular. En nuestro camino de vuelta abajo, paramos dentro de la bóveda.

"Bella, quédate aquí y presiona la oreja a la pared," me dijo Edward.

"Vale," dije, haciendo como él dijo. Él empezó a andar al otro lado de la bóveda.

Empezaba a sentirme tonta cuando escuché un susurro. "Hey Bella," susurró Edward al otro lado de la bóveda. "Susurra algo en la pared."

"Hey Edward," susurré. "Esto es realmente genial." Me levanté y empecé a andar al otro lado hacia él.

"Es la galería de los susurros," explicó. "Cool, ¿huh?"

"Definitivamente. También hay una de estas en el edificio del Capitolio en Washington, D.C.," le dije.

Luego cruzamos el Puente del Milenio y visitamos el Tate Modern durante un rato.

"¿Te gusta el arte moderno?" le pregunté.

"Está bien. Prefiero el arte histórico, sin embargo," contestó.

"Yo siento exactamente lo mismo," le dije y decidimos marcharnos después de solo diez minutos.

También fuimos al lado y anduvimos por el exterior del Shakespeare's Globe Theatre. No pudimos entrar porque se estaba representando una obra.

"Me hubiera gustado estar aquí en la época de Shakespeare," mencioné.

"¿De verdad? ¿Con todas las enfermedades, plagas, hambre?" preguntó Edward.

"Vale. Me hubiera gustado estar aquí en la época de Shakespeare si fuera de clase alta," corregí sonriendo.

Tras eso, Edward y yo cruzamos el Támesis de nuevo y cogimos el metro a Westminster.

Visitamos la Abadía de Westminster. "Aquí es donde la mayoría de nuestros reyes y reinas han sido coronados a través de la historia," me dijo Edward. Él conocía muy bien la información. "Y muchos de ellos han sido enterrados aquí también, junto a otra gente famosa, incluyendo Geoffrey Chaucer y otros poetas como John Keats. Charles Darwin, Sir Isaac Newton y Alfred Tennyson también están enterrados aquí."

Edward y yo dejamos la Abadía de Westminster y fuimos al edificio del Parlamento.

"Desearía que tuviéramos más arquitectura como esta en los Estados," le mencioné a Edward en un punto. "Es tan hermosa."

Miré mi reloj y vi que ya eran las 4:30. "No vamos a terminar pronto," me dijo Edward sonriendo mientras me veía mirar la hora.

Desde Westminster, subimos la calle de camino a Trafalgar Square. Edward insistió en sacarme una foto frente a la columna de Nelson. "Tus padres van a querer verte en algunas de estas fotos, Bella," me dijo, haciéndome una foto.

"¿Qué es la Galería Nacional?" pregunté, leyendo las palabras en la fachada.

"Es otro museo," me dijo. "Es gratis, por si quieres entrar.

"No, gracias. Creo que he visto suficientes museos hoy," contesté. "¡Espera, ¿eso es una estatua de George Washington?!"

"Sí, lo es. Aparentemente, fue un regalo del Estado de Virginia tras la guerra. Está en tierra importada Americana, porque George Washington dijo que nunca volvería a poner un pie en tierra británica," explicó.

"Eso es interesante," contesté.

Seguimos andando hasta que llegamos a Piccadilly Circus. Para entonces mis pies empezaban a estar doloridos. "Vamos a buscar a alguien que nos haga una foto a los dos frente a la Eros Fountain," sugerí. Terminamos pidiéndole a un turista japonés que nos la sacara, creyendo que no sería muy probable que nos la robara. Quería algo de documentación de nosotros dos hoy.

"¿Cansada ya?" preguntó Edward mientras tomábamos asiento en los escalones de la fuente.

"Me estoy cansando. Pero me estoy divirtiendo demasiado como para parar ahora," le dije.

"Bien, porque todavía tenemos dos sitios más a los que ir," dijo, poniéndome de pie.

Cogimos la Bakerloo Line de metro desde Piccadilly Circus a Kilburn Park. Estábamos bastante lejos del centro de Londres. Me estaba preguntando que estábamos haciendo aquí.

Edward y yo bajamos numerosas calles hasta que llegamos a un paso de peatones.

"Quitate los zapatos," me dijo, quitándose también los suyos. Hice como me dijo, preguntándome que demonios se proponía. "Vale, ahora vamos a tener que correr al otro lado." Miré al montón de tráfico. Era bueno que esto fuera un paso de peatones. Cogió mi mano en la suya, "a la de tres. ¡Uno, dos, tres!" Cruzamos corriendo el paso de peatones al otro lado.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" pregunté bastante confundida. Él apuntó al indicador de la calle. Levanté la vista y leí. "Abbey Road."

"¡Oh!" exclamé cuando finalmente entendí. Acabábamos de cruzar andando, bueno, corriendo, Abbey Road con los pies descalzos como Paul McCartney en el famoso póster de los Beattles. "¡Eso ha sido increíble!"

Edward me dio una enorme sonrisa. "Vamos," dijo. "Una parada más."

Esta vez cogió mi mano y la mantuvo en la suya. Mi mano parecía encajar perfectamente en la suya.

Anduvimos bastantes bloques al este en silencio, solo disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Después de andar unos diez minutos, cruzamos un puente, entrando en un hermoso parque.

"Esto es Regent's Park," me dijo Edward.

"Es hermoso," le dije.

Continuamos andando a través del parque, pasando algunos campos de soccer donde había niños jugando. Anduvimos por otro corto puente y entramos en el círculo interior del parque, Queen Mary's Gardens.

Estaba empezando a atardecer, el sol se estaba poniendo en el oeste. Esto era tan pacífico, lejos del ruido de la ciudad.

"Anoche me preguntaste cual era mi parte favorita de Londres," me dijo Edward. "Así que ahora lo estás viendo.2

Bajamos un camino y vi el estanque más hermoso que jamás había visto. El agua era gris claro, excepto por el movimiento de los cisnes negros. Había hermosos sauces llorones a los lados del estanque, creando una sensación de privacidad de los edificios en la distancia. Había nenúfares en el agua en un patrón natural, pero interesante.

"Ven aquí," dijo, pasando el camino hacia una pequeña porción de césped que era justo lo suficientemente grande para tumbarse. Me senté en el césped con Edward, sin preocuparme por las potenciales manchas de césped.

"¡Esto es simplemente increíble!" le dije. "No es extraño que sea tu lugar favorito de Londres. ¡Este es ahora mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo!" dije todavía completamente impresionada.

Me tumbé, mirando al cielo, viéndolo ponerse oscuro. Edward también se tumbó, tomando mi mano en la suya una vez más. "Me alegro de que te guste," dijo.

Había otras personas alrededor, pero no las noté. Por el momento, parecía que solo existíamos Edward y yo.

Nos quedamos tumbados unos minutos más en silencio, pero no era incómodo. Ninguno de nuestros silencios había sido incómodo. Solo nos sentíamos cómodos estando con el otro y sin decir nada.

"Bella," empezó, girando sobre un lado para estar frente a mí. Yo también me giré para estar frente a él. "¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Alice anoche? ¿Sobre el amor a primera vista?"

Pensé en la noche anterior. Mis recuerdos estaban un poco borrosos, pero lo recordaba. "Sí," contesté, mirándole a los ojos.

"Bueno, de alguna manera me he estado sintiendo así a tu alrededor desde que te conocí," dijo de manera un poco torpe. "No estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti, porque no lo estoy. Al menos no aún. Pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste anoche, sobre que Dios nos muestra con quien se supone que debemos estar. Y, Bella, creo que eres tú."

Me quedé en silencio un momento, contemplando lo que me había dicho.

"Y-Yo sé que es un poco repentino, siendo que solo nos conocemos desde hace tres días, pero te he conocido... y solo he pensado que tenía que dejártelo saber," dijo nervioso cuando yo todavía no decía nada.

_Fue_ rápido. Más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Pero me gustaba Edward, mucho. Y creía que él tenía potencial para ser "él". Tal vez no ahora, pero más tarde.

"Realmente me gustas, Edward. Eso debería ser suficiente por ahora," susurré antes de acercar mi cara a la suya, tocando mis labios con los suyos. Él reaccionó instantáneamente, moviendo sus labios en sincronización con los míos. _Así que así es como se siente un buen beso,_ pensé para mí misma. Antes de que fuera más profundo, me separé.

"También me gustas realmente, Isabella," susurró, mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa. Se volvió a tumbar sobre su espalda y me acercó a su lado. Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Ha sido un día espectacular. Gracias, Edward," dije.

"Bueno, ha sido espectacular pasarlo contigo," contestó.

Nos quedamos ahí bastante tiempo, olvidándonos del resto del mundo, hasta que mi estómago se quejó.

"Deberíamos llevarte a casa para cenar," dijo con una risa.

"Bien," dije, no muy feliz de que nuestra cita, si eso es lo que en realidad era, estuviera terminando.

"Volveremos andando," dijo. "No está muy lejos."

Empezamos a andar de vuelta a Islington. Estaba completamente oscuro ahora, pero las calles todavía estaban vivas como si fuera mediodía.

"¿Edward?" le preguntó mientras íbamos andando cogidos de la mano. "¿Podemos, um, tomárnoslo con calma? Ya sabes, nosotros."

"Claro," contestó tras unos segundos. "Yo tampoco estoy listo para nada demasiado rápido."

_Bien,_ pensé, _al menos estamos en el mismo barco._

"Umm... ¿Deberían saberlo Esme y Carlisle?" pregunté incómoda.

"Honestamente, creo que ya tienen sus sospechas," me dijo con una risa. "Y definitivamente Alice lo supo incluso antes que nosotros."

_Así que eso explica todo lo de rodar los ojos y los guiños,_ pensé.

Llegamos a casa y dijimos adiós a regañadientes a la maravillosa tarde que habíamos pasado solo nosotros dos.

* * *

Igual que en Congratulations, os dejo un breve adelanto del proximo capitulo.

_"No te sorprendas, sin embargo, si termino durmiendo con todas las luces encendidas, porque todo en lo que puedo pensar es en un tipo con una máscara en mi ventana," le dije._

_Anduvimos solo un poco más. "O...¿y si te doy algo más en lo que pensar esta noche?" sugirió, parándome._

Y de nuevo, siento no haber contestado vuestros reviews y no poder contestar los que me dejeis en este capitulo, pero muchisimas gracias por todos ellos.

Nos vemos de nuevo el 14 o el 15 de febrero.

-Bells :)


	6. Intensidad

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo seis – Intensidad

Me desperté la mañana siguiente con Alice prácticamente saltando en mi cama.

"¿Qué quieres?" le pregunté, queriendo volver al excelente sueño que acababa de dejar. Estaba en una agradable y cálida playa y podía oír las olas lamiendo la orilla.

"Bueno, ahora que me estoy sintiendo mejor y que tú estás aquí, necesito que me ayudes a ponerme en contacto con Jasper," me dijo entusiasmada.

Cuando volvimos anoche, me dijeron que Alice había pasado todo el día en la cama. Ella dijo que no estuvo con resaca todo el tiempo, simplemente estaba perezosa.

"Mmm. Vale," dije, sentándome. Cogí mi teléfono y marqué el número de Rosalie.

"¿Hola?" respondió.

"Hey, Rosalie. Soy Bella," saludé.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta mañana?"

"¿Recuerdas a Alice? Quiere el número de Jasper," le dije.

"Oh, vale, genial. Jasper estuvo hablando sin parar sobre ella ayer. Era un poco molesto, en realidad. Aquí está," empezó.

"Espera," le dije. "Alice, coge tu teléfono para que puedas apuntar mientras digo los números." Alice corrió al piso de abajo para coger su teléfono y volvió.

"Vale, Rosalie," le dije.

"Bien. 07700 900236," dijo. Le repetí los números a Alice. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Todo por ahora," contesté. "¡Gracias!"

"De nada. Dile que llame a Jasper pronto para que pare de comerse las uñas," dijo antes de colgar.

"¿Lo has cogido?" le pregunté a Alice.

"¡Sí, gracias Bella! ¿Ha dicho algo sobre él?" preguntó.

"Ha dicho que él no podía parar de hablar sobre ti ayer y que realmente quiere que le llames," le dije. Ella gritó encantada.

"¿Es demasiado pronto para llamar ahora?" preguntó.

"Probablemente," le dije honestamente. "¿Puedes esperar por, algo así como, una hora?"

"Sí, es una buena idea. Así que, ¿qué hicisteis tú y Edward ayer? Anoche me dijiste que 'salisteis'. ¡Necesito más descripción!"

"Vale, bien. Comimos fish and chips, vimos la Catedral de San Pablo, el Tate Modern, paseamos fuera del Globe Theater, vimos la Abadía de Westminster, caminamos cerca del Parlamento, fuimos a Trafalgar Square y Piccadilly Circus, cruzamos Abbey Road descalzos y fuimos a los Queen Mary's Gardens," le dije rápidamente.

"Y, ¿tú y Edward?" preguntó intentando sacarme más detalles. La miré furiosa por un minuto, antes de darme cuenta de que ella sería una buena persona en la que confiar.

"Nosotros... realmente nos gustamos... y nos besamos," le dije.

"¿Estuvo bien?" preguntó.

"¡Fue... espectacular!" le dije sonriendo ampliamente.

"¡Yay! ¡Bella finalmente tuvo un buen morreo!" gritó.

"Alice, baja la voz," susurré, mis ojos se ensancharon cuando pensé que todos podían oír.

"No te preocupes. No hay nadie más en casa," me dijo.

"¿Dónde han ido?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Bueno, papá tiene que trabajar en el hospital todo el día, la gente todavía se pone enferma los domingos, y mamá ha ido al mercado. Edward se marchó pronto para comprar un nuevo iPod o algo," me dijo. "Así que, ¿vais a hacer algo hoy?"

"No lo sé," le dije honestamente.

"Hmmm," murmuró. "Estoy segura de que él tiene algún plan. Así que, ¿puedo llamar ya a Jasper?"

"Adelante," le dije, sonriendo por su entusiasmo. Ella decidió quedarse en mi habitación para llamarle.

Pulsó los botones en su teléfono para llamarle y se llevó el teléfono a su oído. Después de unos siete segundos, dijo con calma, "¿Jasper? Soy Alice." Se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar. "Así que, ¿cómo estás?" Otra pausa. "Sí, yo también te echo de menos," dijo, volviéndose para mirarme con una gran sonrisa. "No." Otra pausa. "¡Genial! ¡Os veremos en un ratito!" Colgó el teléfono.

"Espera, ¿nosotros?" pregunté esperando una aclaración.

"Jasper ha sugerido que salgamos a comer contigo y Rosalie. Supongo que quiere asegurarse de que no creo que sea algún asqueroso que quiere estar conmigo a solas. Todavía no tienes ningún plan y te devolveré pronto para que puedas quedar con Edward," me tomó el pelo. "Nos vamos en media hora, así que te sugiero que te prepares." Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

Era algo bueno que no me llevara mucho tiempo prepararme. Miré afuera y vi que parecía hacer un poco de frío, con el cielo nublado. Sin embargo, no llovía. Me cambié el pijama y me puse mis pantalones rectos favoritos. Me puse una camiseta blanca suelta y un cardigan marrón claro encima. Me arreglé el pelo, me puse algo de maquillaje, un collar y estaba lista para salir. Cogí mi bolso y par de bailarinas marrones y me dirigí al piso de abajo para encontrar a Alice.

Alice llevaba vaqueros y un top de seda estampado con un cinturón alrededor de su cintura. "¿Lista, Bella?" me preguntó cuando entré en su habitación.

"Sip," contesté. "¿Dónde vamos a encontrarnos con ellos?"

"Vamos a Chelsea a un bistro llamado The Crown. Se supone que es bueno," explicó mientras dejábamos la casa.

"Suena bien," le dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la parada de metro.

Tomamos la linea Victoria hasta la parada Victoria y cambiamos a la linea District hasta Kensington del Sur. Alice se aseguró de que yo recordaba 'tener cuidado con el borde entre el tren y el andén' en la parada de Victoria.

Tras dejar la parada de metro, anduvimos una pequeña distancia hasta Dovehouse Street. Cuando llegamos frente a un pub renovado, vimos a Jasper y Rosalie esperando sentados en un banco fuera. Se levantaron del banco y fueron hacia nosotros. Rosalie me dio un abrazo y vi como Jasper le daba a Alice un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

Entramos en el bistro y nos sentamos en una mesa para cuatro. Alice y yo nos sentamos a un lado, mientras que Rosalie y Jasper se sentaron en el otro, Jasper frente a Alice. Cada uno pedimos sándwiches del menú que tenían.

"Así que, ¿qué tal está yendo vuestro fin de semana?" nos preguntó Rosalie a Alice y a mí, empezando la conversación.

"Realmente bien, gracias," le dije.

"El de ella ha sido mucho mejor que el mío," dijo Alice con una sonrisa. "Yo no hice nada ayer."

"Ya somos dos," contestó Rosalie. "Creo que dormí hasta la hora del té. Luego vino Emmett, pero solo vimos una película."

"¿Tú que hiciste, Jasper?" le preguntó Alice con una sonrisa.

"Dormí, luego vi el partido de football del Arsenal y el Newcastle United, luego fui a un pub con algunos amigos," le dijo.

"Y, ¿de qué equipo eres?" preguntó ella.

"Arsenal," dijo orgulloso.

"Así que eres un Gooner **(n/t. Así se les llama a los hinchas del Arsenal)**," contestó ella con una sonrisa. "Mi padre y mi hermano son hinchas del Manchester United."

"¿Edward es tu hermano?" preguntó Rosalie. "Cuando os conocí la otra noche, parecíais estar emparentados, pero no tuve oportunidad de preguntar."

"Sí, lo es," contestó Alice.

"Bueno, ¿que hay entre él y Bella?" le preguntó Rosalie.

Casi escupo mi bebida. "¡Hola! ¡Estoy justo aquí!" les recordé.

"Así que, ¿qué hay entre tú y Edward, Bella? Prácticamente pude ver la química entre vosotros dos," dijo.

"Supongo que se podría decir que... estamos saliendo," le dije. "No estoy muy segura. Solo comprendimos que nos gustábamos anoche."

"Bueno, enhorabuena, Bella," dijo Rosalie.

Nos llevaron la comida a la mesa. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos cuando empezamos a comer.

"Bueno, ¿vosotros sois mellizos o uno es mayor que el otro?" les pregunté a Jasper y Rosalie. Nunca lo había preguntado antes.

"Somos mellizos," dijo Jasper. "Sin embargo, ella nació un minuto antes que yo."

"Y nunca dejaré que lo olvides," le tomó el pelo Rosalie.

"Mencionasteis que ibais a Oxford. ¿Qué estudiáis?" pregunté después de tragar un trozo de mi sándwich.

"Yo estudio filosofía en Wolfson College," nos dijo Jasper.

"Y yo estudio ciencias de la informática en Exeter College," dijo Rosalie.

El resto de la comida consistió en conversar. Alice y Jasper raramente dejaban de mirarse a los ojos. Me sentía como si fuera una intrusa en un momento personal.

"Perdonadme," dije mientras dejaba la mesa para ir al baño de mujeres. Rosalie fue detrás de mí.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" exclamó Rosalie mientras entraba en la habitación. "¡¿Qué es _eso_?!" Obviamente estaba hablando de Alice y Jasper.

"¡Lo sé! Es intenso, ¿verdad?" pregunté como confirmación. "También fue así el viernes por la noche."

"Sí. Es raro. Parece como si se conocieran de toda la vida," declaró, moviéndose hacia el lavabo para lavarse las manos.

"¿Crees que deberíamos irnos, ya sabes, sin ellos? ¿Dejarlos solos?" pregunté. "Me siento como la tercera en discordia, incluso aunque tú también estás aquí."

"Supongo. Ciertamente, sería menos incómodo para nosotras si nos marchamos. ¿Decimos alguna excusa y nos vemos en la entrada?" sugirió.

"Suena como un plan," le dije, lavándome las manos y volviendo al restaurante.

"Alice, voy a volver. No me siento muy bien," mentí. "Pero tú deberías quedarte." Cogí algo de dinero de mi monedero para cubrir la comida. "¡Te veré más tarde!"

"Vale. Que te mejores," dijo. Bueno, eso fue fácil.

Mientras salía por la puerta, pude oír a Rosalie decirle a Jasper algo sobre una cita para un masaje que había olvidado. Salí del pub y esperé por Rosalie afuera.

"Bien," dijo Rosalie. "Así que, ¿realmente vuelves o quieres hacer algo?"

Miré mi teléfono. Era cerca de la 1:30. "Mientras no tome todo el día," le dije. Todavía quería tener la opción de hacer algo con Edward esta tarde antes de que volviera al trabajo toda la semana.

"Bueno, ¿quieres ir a Knightsbrigde? ¿Ir a Harrod's o Harvey Nich's?" sugirió.

"Dudo que pueda permitirme nada de esas tiendas, así que tú eliges," le dije.

"Bueno, Harrod's es la tienda más turística, pero ya que eres una turista, tienes que visitarla al menos una vez," me dijo. Anduvimos hacia la calle principal en Chelsea, donde Rosalie cogió un taxi. "Yo pagaré," me dijo.

Subimos al taxi negro. "Harrod's," le dijo al taxista. Fuimos a toda velocidad a través de las calles de Chelsea y Kensington del sur hasta que aparcamos frente a los grandes almacenes. Rosalie le pagó al taxista y salimos a la acera.

"Es enorme," le dije, mirando al edificio impresionada.

Cruzamos la calle y entramos en la tienda. Nos dieron a cada una un mapa de los seis pisos.

"Vamos, echemos un vistazo," dijo Rosalie mientras me alejaba de la multitud turista de la entrada. Nuestra primera parada fue en el departamento de zapatería. No quise mirar siquiera lo mucho que costaban esos zapatos, pero mi curiosidad me ganó. Encontré un precio y vi que esos zapatos Chloé costaban 175 libras. _Así que 1,5 475 veces es, aproximadamente... ¡unos $700!_ Dejé el zapato rápidamente y volví a donde estaba Rosalie.

"¿Sabes que el año pasado, Harrods contrató a una cobra egipcia viva para proteger un par de zapatos?" me dijo.

"Eso es loco," le dije.

"Bueno, esos zapatos costaban más de $120.000," dijo. "Sigamos."

Echamos un vistazo por la sección de joyería, la de bolsos, la sección de ropa de mujer. Rosalie tampoco compró nada. Finalmente acabamos en el último piso, en la tienda de regalos. Esto era más fácil permitírselo. Me compré un llavero y nos marchamos.

"Um, ¿dónde está la estación de metro aquí?" le pregunté una vez que estuvimos en la calle.

"Está justo allí," apuntó. "Ha sido bueno verte otra vez. Estoy segura de que haremos esto a menudo, al menos hasta que vuelva a Oxford."

"Oh, sí. ¿Cuándo te vas?" pregunté.

"Las clases empiezan el 29. Así que probablemente el 27. ¡Tienes que venir de visita, Bella! ¡Los edificios son hermosos!" dijo.

"¡Lo haré! Pero te veré antes, estoy segura. Oh, mi cumpleaños es el 13, así que probablemente haremos algo. Eres bienvenida a unirte a lo que sea que decida hacer," le dije.

"Es una cita," dijo. "¡Te veré pronto!" Me abrazó como despedida y empecé a andar en la dirección opuesta.

Esta era la primera vez que estaba en Londres yo sola. Pero no me intimidó. Me dirigí calle abajo para encontrar la señal de Metro. Una vez que lo encontré, miré el mapa para ver que lineas tenía que tomar y volví a Islington en unos veinte minutos.

Mientras me acercaba a la puerta principal, me di cuenta de que no tenía llave de la casa. _Por favor que haya alguien,_ recé mientras llamaba a la puerta.

Tras estar ahí 15 segundos preguntándome si debería llamar a Alice, Esme abrió la puerta. "¡Oh, Bella!" exclamó. "Debemos hacerte una llave. ¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera habido nadie en casa?" preguntó retóricamente. "¿No estabas fuera con Alice?"

"Lo estaba. Pero decidí volver pronto para que ella y Jasper puedan estar un rato solos," le dije.

"Oh, ¿es ese el chico que conoció el viernes por la noche? Ella nos habló de él ayer," dijo. "Acabo de hacer algo de té. ¿Te gustaría un poco?"

"Claro," contesté, siguiéndola a la cocina. Sucedió que Edward también estaba ahí tomando el té.

"Hey, Edward," dije con una gran sonrisa.

"Hey, Bella," contestó, devolviéndome la sonrisa. "¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?"

"Bastante bien, supongo," le dije. Esme me dio una taza de té con un bollo. "Así que, Alice me dijo que habías ido a comprar algo. ¿Qué has comprado?"

"Mi viejo iPod se rompió hace un par de semanas, así que salí a comprar uno nuevo esta mañana," dijo. "Este tiene color y puede reproducir videos, no como el prehistórico que tenía antes."

"Cuando yo era joven, todavía teníamos tocadiscos. ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy más vieja que la prehistoria, Edward?" le preguntó Esme de broma.

"Por supuesto que no, mamá. Tú todavía pareces tener 25," dijo. Esme solo rodó los ojos y tomó un sorbo de té. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, apuntando a la bolsa de Harrod's que llevaba.

"Esto es el pequeño llavero que compré en Harrod's," les dije, mostrándoselo como si fuera una demostración. "Era todo lo que podía permitirme." Era un corazón de cuello rojo que se abría. Dentro había un espejo y espacio para poner una foto. No tenía idea de lo que pondría ahí, pero igualmente estaría cerrado.

"Así que, Bella, ¿quieres ir a hacer algo esta noche después de la cena del domingo?" me preguntó.

"Definitivamente," contesté con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Te gustan las películas de miedo?" preguntó.

"A veces," le dije con sospecha. "Mientras no tenga que estar sola en una casa después, estoy bien. Si estoy sola, me pongo paranoica. ¿Por qué?"

"No hay una razón," dijo con una sonrisa, prácticamente diciendo que estaba mintiendo. _Parece que vamos a ver una película de miedo esta noche._

Acabábamos de terminar nuestra tarde de té con Esme, cuando Alice entró por la puerta. "¿Te sientes mejor, Bella?" preguntó Alice.

"Umm... sí," mentí una vez más. "Así que, ¿qué hicisteis Jasper y tú después de que me marchara?"

"Fuimos a Hyde Park, compramos una manta y solo nos tumbamos en el césped y hablamos algunas horas," dijo.

"Hablando, ¿huh?" dije y ella se sonrojó.

"Hablamos," dijo con terquedad.

Esme había quitado y limpiado lo que usamos para el té. Ahora estaba ocupada preparando la cena.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" le pregunté.

"No, pero gracias, Bella," dijo. "¿Por qué no vais a la sala de estar o algo para que pueda empezar el asado."

Hicimos como ella sugirió y fuimos a la sala de estar, Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá mientras que Alice fue al ordenador de la esquina. Edward cogió el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión. Pasó varios canales hasta parar en el canal E4.

"¿Tenéis Friends aquí?" le pregunté sorprendida. "Creí que habría menos programas americanos en la televisión."

"No, tenemos un gran número de programas americanos," contestó. "Si quieres ver un programa británico popular, te haré saber cuando empieza EastEnders."

Nos sentamos y vimos Friends durante cerca de una hora. Carlisle volvió del hospital justo antes de las 6:00

"Buenas tardes," nos saludó cuando entró en la sala de estar. Luego desapareció en la cocina para ver a Esme. Algo empezaba a oler apetitoso.

Quince minutos después, Esme nos llamó para cenar. Entramos en la cocina y vi que Esme ya había puesto la comida en todos nuestros platos.

"Esto es la cena del domingo o el asado del domingo," susurró Edward en mi oído. "Es una tradición."

Tomamos nuestros lugares en la mesa, Esme y Carlisle en los extremos, Alice y yo a un lado y Edward al otro. Dimos gracias rápidamente y todos empezaron a comer.

"Esto es carne asada, pudding de Yorkshire, que está hecho de huevos, harina y leche, salsa de la carne, patatas asadas y zanahorias," explicó Edward ya que no tenía ni idea de las cosas que llevaba el pudin de Yorkshire.

La cena estaba deliciosa y esta vez ayudé a Alice a limpiar los platos después.

Volví hacia la sala de estar, buscando a Edward, pero no estaba ahí. Corrí al piso de arriba y le encontré en su habitación. Se había cambiado a una camisa de manga larga.

"Knock, knock," dije en su puerta.

Él se dio la vuelta sonriendo y dijo, "¿estás lista?"

"Absolutamente," contesté.

Edward me llevó primero a Covent Garden. Anduvimos alrededor del mercado, mirando las diferentes tiendas. Había un artista callejero fuera haciendo trucos de magia, así que paramos unos minutos para mirar. Vimos a los niños pequeños divertirse en el carrusel. Todo ello cogidos de las manos.

Después de haber andado cerca de una hora, miró su reloj. "Hora de irnos," dijo.

Pasamos un par de bloques hasta que llegamos a una plaza. "Esto es Leicester Square. La estatua en el medio es de Shakespeare. Y si miras a su alrededor, puedes ver las huellas de varias celebridades," explicó. "Eso," me dio la vuelta, "es el Cine Odeon. Si hay una premiere de una película en Londres, es aquí. Pero no vamos al Odeon porque las entradas son muy caras. Nosotros vamos aquí al Empire theatre."

"Así que, ¿aquí es donde entra la película de miedo?" pregunté.

"Sí, lo es. _Los extraños_ acaba de estrenarse aquí este fin de semana. ¿La has visto en los Estados?" preguntó.

"No, aunque esa película pareció estrenarse en U.S. en mayo o algo así. Vi los trailer y me asustó totalmente. Pero la veré. Parece lo suficientemente interesante," le dije.

Edward ya había comprado las entradas, así que no tuvimos que esperar. Nos sentamos en dos asientos vacíos cuando empezó la película.

"Si tengo pesadillas, es todo culpa tuya," le susurré.

"Si tienes pesadillas, me quedaré contigo, lo prometo," susurró, cogiendo mi mano una vez más.

Durante la película, solo grité dos veces. Edward rió cuando lo hice, pero no pude evitarlo. ¡El suspense era horrible! Mientras la película progresaba, moví mis rodillas para que estuvieran contra mi pecho. _¡Demonios, esta película da miedo!_

Después de que la película terminara, dejamos el cine y empezamos a caminar de vuelta hacia la casa. Parecía que teníamos una tradición – volver andando a casa después de salir juntos.

"Así que, ¿que has pensado de la película?" preguntó.

"¡Una de las películas que da más miedo! Puedo lidiar con monstruos, vampiros, fantasmas y aliens. Pero, ¿gente con máscaras matando gente inocente al azar? ¡Eso es demasiado real!" le dije. Él rió. "Me alegro de que no estemos en el país. Esa película no parece dar tanto miedo cuando estás en una ciudad grande."

"Puedo ver como eso marca la diferencia," dijo.

"No te sorprendas, sin embargo, si termino durmiendo con todas las luces encendidas esta noche porque todo en lo que puedo pensar es en un hombre con máscara fuera de mi ventana," le dije.

Anduvimos un poco más. "O... ¿qué te parece si te doy algo más en lo que pensar esta noche?" sugirió, parándome.

Él se volvió hacia mí y se acercó a mí. Juro que mi corazón dejó de latir en ese breve momento. Ahuecó su mano en mi barbilla, guiándome hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos, poniendo mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Mis labios se movieron contra los suyos lentamente pero pasionalmente. Moví mi mano y agarré su cuello, acercándome a él.

Tras un minuto o dos, sentí su lengua moverse contra mis labios. Nunca antes había tenido un beso francés. Mi ex-novio y yo lo habíamos intentado, pero había algo que... faltaba. No podía hacerlo. Además, él sabía a cerveza barata todo el tiempo. Pero este era Edward y sabía increíble. Abrí más mis labios, permitiendo que su lengua entrara en mi boca, acariciando dulcemente la mía.

Tras unos minutos más, escuchamos a algunas personas aclarándose la garganta a nuestro alrededor. Nos separamos lentamente y miramos a nuestro alrededor. Estábamos en medio de una acera llena de gente. Sin embargo, no me importó. Tampoco me importó que probablemente mis labios estuvieran rojos e hinchados.

Volvimos a casa cogidos de la mano, sin decir nada, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Sabía que esta noche, todo en lo que pensaría sería en ese beso.

* * *

Hola!!!

Bueno, como he dicho en Congratulations, tenia el capitulo traducido y como hoy es mi ultimo examen he decidido subirle hoy.

Muchas gracias por aguantar la espera y por todos vuestros reviews que me han subido el animo cuando los he leido, muchas gracias tambien por todas vuestras alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis, que se que sois muchos, :)

Como he dicho en la otra historia, intentaré actualizar el domingo, pero no os prometo nada porque necesito descansar un poco.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

-Bells :)


	7. Bath

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo siete – Bath

La semana siguiente pasó volando. Mientras Edward estaba trabajando durante el día, Alice normalmente me mostraba Londres.

Visitamos Notting Hill, Camden Town, Soho, Chinatown y otros municipios de Londres. Alice me llevó a ver el cambio de guardia en el Palacio de Buckingham, visitamos el Castillo Windsor, vimos animales marinos en el Acuario de Londres, visitamos la estatua de Peter Pan en Kensington Gardens y, por supuesto, fuimos de compras. Sin embargo, todavía no compré nada. Estaba guardando mi dinero hasta que encontrara algo que realmente quisiera.

Cuando Edward llegaba a casa por las tardes, normalmente cenábamos con el resto de la familia y luego pasábamos el resto de nuestro tiempo en la sala de estar juntos, viendo la televisión o una película o jugando a algún juego. A veces Alice estaba con nosotros, pero ella salió varias veces con Jasper.

Era relajante solo pasar el tiempo con los Cullen por la tarde, pero Edward y yo no habíamos tenido ninguna oportunidad de repetir ese beso del domingo por la noche. Cuando nos íbamos a la cama por la noche, normalmente solo nos deseábamos buenas noches y dulces sueños. Edward me besaba en la mejilla, pero no era completamente satisfactorio.

Supongo que él no quería que Alice o sus padres nos pillaran, pero Edward me había dicho que ya le había hablado a Esme sobre nosotros. Él dijo que ella estaba feliz por ello, simplemente ella no quería que él se aprovechara de mí.

El Jueves, Edward decidió que nosotros, incluyendo a Alice, deberíamos ir a algún lugar fuera de Londres el sábado, para ver más de Inglaterra. Todos aceptamos, incluso aunque todavía no teníamos ni idea de a donde íbamos a ir.

- . - . - . - . -

"¿Dónde vamos a ir hoy?" les pregunté a Alice y Edward mientras tomábamos el desayuno en la cocina en pijama. Nos habíamos levantado pronto este sábado por la mañana de Septiembre de manera que pudiéramos decidir donde queríamos ir y para ir pronto a donde fuera que termináramos yendo.

"Podemos ir a donde tú quieras," me dijo Edward. "El tren hace fácil ir a cualquier parte. Podemos ir a Dover, Canterbury, Brighton, Stonehenge, Bath, Oxford, Stratford-Upon-Avon, Cambridge. Si quisiéramos un viaje de dos días, podríamos ir a Escocia, Irlanda o Gales."

"Demasiadas opciones... Quiero ir a Escocia alguna vez, pero tal vez no este fin de semana. ¿Podemos visitar Bath, tal vez?" pregunté, pronunciando la palabra como lo había hecho Edward, diciendo la 'a' como la diría en la palabra 'ball'.

"Claro. No he estado ahí antes, ¿y tú, Alice?" le preguntó Edward.

"No, no he estado," dijo. "Hay un tren que sale de Paddington que va allí. Debería llevar una hora y media."

Fuimos al piso de arriba para vestirnos y prepararnos para nuestro día. En la semana pasada, había empezado a hacer un poco de frío, habiendo unos 15ºC durante el día. Supuse que el tiempo sería bastante similar en Bath. Me puse mis vaqueros y una camisa roja de mangas 3/4. Me puse mi abrigo ligero gris claro para mantenerme caliente y seca y mis zapatillas usadas. Después de arreglar mi pelo y mi maquillaje, me encontré con Alice y Edward en el piso de abajo.

Alice llevaba una chaqueta beige claro con una camisa rosa debajo y vaqueros. Edward llevaba una chaqueta negra de estilo militar con una camiseta y vaqueros. Todavía no le había visto con algo que le hiciera verse increíble.

Carlisle y Esme ya sabían que nos íbamos esta mañana, así que después de escribirles una nota diciéndoles a donde íbamos, dejamos la casa y nos dirigimos a la parada de metro. Tuvimos que cambiar de tren una vez en King's Cross, pero llegamos a la parada de Paddington en 20 minutos.

Llegamos a la estación de tren lo suficientemente pronto para comprar los billetes, que costaban 21 libras cada uno, y cogimos el tren de las 10:30.

Mientras el resto de los pasajeros empezaban a abordar el tren First Great Western, nosotros encontramos tres asientos en la clase standard que estaban uno frente a otro, Edward y yo de espaldas y Alice mirando hacia adelante. Había una mesa entre nosotros en la que puse mi bolso.

"No puedo esperar a ver el paisaje," les dije. Ellos no respondieron. Supongo que viviendo aquí, ellos ya lo han visto.

"Esto va a ser tan aburrido," se quejó Alice. "¿Qué vamos a hacer durante hora y media? No he traído nada para leer."

Edward buscó en su bolsillo trasero y sacó una baraja de cartas. "Creí que serían útiles," dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Alice, animándose considerablemente. Cogió las cartas de la mano de Edward y empezó a barajarlas.

"Así que, ¿a qué vamos a jugar?" pregunté.

"¿Sabes jugar al póquer?" preguntó. "No vamos a apostar nada."

"Por supuesto que sé como," les dije. "¿De qué manera vamos a jugar?" El tren había empezado a salir lentamente de la estación.

"Vamos a empezar con un cinco cerrado," sugirió. Alice nos dio cinco cartas a cada uno y empezamos el juego. Después de coger y dar cartas, mostramos nuestras manos. Alice tenía un par de 7's, Edward tenía una escalera y yo, de alguna manera, me las arreglé para tener un full house, dejándome de ganadora.

Seguimos jugando diferentes variaciones de póquer, cambiando a otros juegos de cartas como war, go fish y rummy. Antes de que me diera cuenta, el tren estaba frenando y entrando en la estación de tren Bath Spa. Volvimos a poner las cartas en la caja y nos preparamos para salir del tren. Mi piernas estaban un poco dormidas por estar sentada tanto tiempo.

El tren paró y, tan pronto como pudimos, salimos del tren. Miré mi reloj y vi que era exactamente mediodía. Encontramos un mapa de Bath y dejamos la estación.

Una vez fuera, noté que parecía haber más humedad que en Londres, incluso aunque no estaba lloviendo. También, desde aquí, parecía mucho menos pintoresco de lo que lo era en Londres, pero tal vez era porque estábamos cerca de la estación de tren.

Empezamos andando hacia el norte en Manvers Street hacia el centro de la ciudad. Después de algunos bloques, pude ver las agujas de la Abadía de Bath y la iglesia de St. Catherine's sobre los edificios. Los edificios empezaron a verse más antiguos según seguíamos entrando en el pueblo.

"He querido visitar este lugar desde que leí _La Abadía de Northanger_ y _Persuasión_," les dije a Edward y Alice. "Esto es como si hubiera entrado en esos mundos."

"¿Eres fan de Jane Austen?" preguntó Alice. Yo asentí. "Creo que hay un Centro de Jane Austen aquí. Podemos ir a verlo más tarde."

"El mapa dice que debemos girar a la izquierda aquí para ver los Baños Romanos," nos dijo Edward, extendiendo el mapa frente a él.

Llegamos a los Baños Romanos y fuimos a coger las entradas. Alice y yo usamos nuestras identificaciones de estudiante para tener tarifa especial. Edward tenía su vieja identificación, así que también la usó, aunque técnicamente no era un estudiante. Cada uno cogimos guías y bajamos al Gran Baño.

"Los edificios en realidad fueron construidos en el siglo VIII," leyó Alice de la guía. "Aunque los baños en sí mismos tienen más de 2000 años." A veces era complicado recordar que algo de la historia de Inglaterra llegaba tan lejos. Miré el agua verde. _¿Por qué alguien querría bañarse en esto?_ Pensé para mí misma. Sabía la respuesta. Antes, ellos creían que lo curaba todo, incluyendo la lepra. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera sentido para mí.

"Bella, ¿sabías que algunos de estos baños en realidad estuvieron abiertos al público hasta 1979?" me preguntó Edward.

"¿Qué pasó para que los cerraran?" pregunté.

"Una chica tragó accidentalmente agua y murió cinco días más tarde por una ameba o algo," dijo. "Qué horrible forma de morir." Rió.

Rodé los ojos y giramos a la izquierda para ver el Caldarium, o baño caliente, y el Frigidarium, o piscina de agua fría.

"La piscina circular," leí en voz alta del punto de información frente a mí. "En el siglo primero DC, aquí había una gran entrada a los baños Romanos. En el segundo siglo, cuando las instalaciones fueron mejoradas, se convirtió en una habitación fría o frigidarium, para el ala oeste de los baños. Los bañistas, después de pasar por las habitaciones calientes, completaban su visita con un vigorizante baño frío. Tal vez luego tomaban un baño en el Gran Baño caliente."

"Me alegro tanto de que hoy en día tengamos duchas y baños personales," musitó Alice.

Tras pasar cerca de una hora en los Baños Romanos, estábamos empezando a sentirnos hambrientos. Empezamos a andar más hacia el norte y encontramos un Schwartz Bros Hamburgers. Decidimos comer allí. Una hamburguesa sonaba bastante deliciosa en ese momento.

Terminamos nuestra comida y nos dirigimos de vuelta al este hacia el río Avon para ver el Puente Pulteney. Nuestra guía de Bath decía que era uno de los únicos cuatro puentes en todo el mundo con tiendas por todo el arco a los dos lados. Visitamos algunas de las tiendas, hojeando algunos de los antiguos mapas de una tienda y algunos libros en otra.

Continuando con nuestra visita de Bath, nos dirigimos más hacia el norte hacia una rotonda llamada The Circus. Mientras subíamos Gay Street hacia The Circus, Alice nos paró. "Bella, es el Centro de Jane Austen," exclamó. Me di la vuelta y, por supuesto, al otro lado de la calle, estaba el Centro de Jane Austen. Había un maniquí fuera en la entrada que llevaba un vestido azul de estilo Regency con un sombrero. Supongo que supuestamente era Jane Austen.

Cruzamos la calle y nos dirigimos al interior. En el área de exhibición, había mapas, escritos, ropa, todo de Jane Austen cuando vivió en Bath durante cinco años. La mujer de la entrada me dijo que Jane Austen en realidad vivió en un edificio similar a este justo colina arriba en el Nº 25. Alice y Edward dieron una vuelta conmigo. Tras la exhibición, fuimos a la tienda de regalos. Tenían montones de cosas que nunca habría imaginado que venderían. Tenían ropa de la época de la Regencia a la venta y un set para escribir cartas de amor. Incluso tenían pósters de la pintura de Mr. Darcy de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ con Collin Firth. Compré una postal con la pintura para una de mis buenas amigas de casa, Caroline. Las dos teníamos algunas bromas privadas sobre Collin Firth.

"¿Por qué las mujeres adoran a Mr. Darcy, de cualquier manera?" me preguntó Edward mientras salíamos del museo. "Leí el libro hace unos años y todavía no lo entiendo."

"Simplemente hay una intensidad y misterio rodeándole que nos hace a todas creer que es el hombre perfecto," le dije. "Sin embargo, si me lo preguntas, no creo que sea perfecto. No creo poder aguantar algo del orgullo. Pero todavía siento algo de adoración por ese personaje ficticio."

Tras dejar el pequeño museo, continuamos al Circus y luego al Royal Crescent. El parque frente al Royal Crescent estaba lleno de turistas relajándose en mantas en el césped. El edificio parecía una versión extendida y en curva de Pemberley en _Orgullo y Prejuicio._ "Se supone que este es uno de los mejores ejemplos de arquitectura Georgiana en el Reino Unido," leyó Alice una vez más de la guía.

Sentimos el césped y, viendo que estaba seco, nos sentamos en el césped. Se sintió bien descansar los pies. Miré mi reloj. Eran las 3:30 pasadas. "¿Hay algo más?" le pregunté a Alice. Parecía como si lo hubiéramos visto todo.

Alice hojeó la guía. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Hay un museo de moda!" exclamó. "¡Tenemos que ir!"

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Edward.

"De vuelta en el Circus," contestó. "Cierra a las 5."

Continuamos ahí sentados, descansando nuestros pies cinco minutos más antes de dirigirnos al Museo de la Moda. Alice dirigió el camino, Edward y yo la seguimos. Según andábamos, él cogió mi mano por primera vez hoy. Yo apreté la suya y él apretó en repuesta.

"No te has aburrido, ¿verdad?" pregunté preocupada. "Parece que solo te hemos arrastrado hacia Museos de Jane Austen y de moda."

"Cualquier momento que pase contigo no es aburrido," contestó, levantando mi mano para besarla. Sonreí en respuesta.

Entramos en el Museo de la Moda, pagando la cuota mínima para entrar. Anduvimos por todo el museo, mirando ropa desde el siglo VIII al XXI, bolsos, zapatos, monederos, guantes, sombreros, etc. Llegamos a una muestra llamada "Corsets y Crinolinas."

"¿Os gustaría chicas probaros algún corset sobre vuestra ropa?" nos preguntó una mujer.

"¡Definitivamente!" exclamó Alice, cogiendo mi mano para que la siguiera.

La mujer le puso a Alice un corset verde estampado y luego se movió para ponerme uno color marfil. Colocó el corset alrededor de mi torso y empezó a atarlo en la espalda. Mientras apretaba, me acordé de la escena de _Lo que el viento se llevó_, donde Mammy tira del corset de Escarlata hasta que tiene una cintura de 15 pulgadas. Bueno, yo nunca tendría una cintura de 15 pulgadas. Cuando la mujer terminó de atar el corset, miré a Edward que se estaba riendo.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" le pregunté.

"Tu cara cuando lo estaba atando," contestó todavía riendo. "Parecías como si te estuvieran torturando."

Le saqué la lengua como respuesta. Se sintió realmente raro llevar esa cosa. Por una cosa, estaba forzada a estar más recta. El corset parecía sujetar mi columna en su lugar. También era mucho más complicado respirar profundamente. Claro, podía respirar, pero no profundamente. Empecé a andar hacia Edward.

"Andas de forma diferente con eso puesto," comentó.

"¿Mejor o peor?" pregunté.

"No lo sé, peor. Andas más como un robot con un corset puesto," contestó. Yo reí.

Alice y yo nos los dejamos puestos un par de minutos más antes de quitárnoslos. Una vez libre, tomé una larga respiración profunda. "No puedo imaginar llevar uno de esos todo el día, cada día," les dije. _Me pregunto si algún día habrá mujeres que pensarán que estábamos locas por llevar sujetadores,_ pensé. _Probablemente no._

Ahora eran casi las 5 en punto. "¿Hay algo más que nos quede por ver?" pregunté una vez más.

"Bueno, está el Castillo Farleigh Hungerford a unas cinco millas al sureste, pero cierra a las 5," contestó Alice. "Así que creo que es todo."

"¿Volvemos entonces?" preguntó Edward.

"Supongo. Es demasiado pronto para coger la cena aquí," contesté y empezamos a andar de vuelta hacia la estación de tren.

"Podemos ir a cenar una vez que estemos de vuelta en Londres," sugirió Edward.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de Bath Spa, habíamos perdido el tren de las 5:30 que volvía a Londres, así que tuvimos que esperar a que llegara el de las 6:00. De repente me sentí muy cansada y bostecé audiblemente.

"¿Agotada?" me preguntó Edward. Asentí adormilada. "Bueno, puedes dormir en el tren."

El siguiente tren paró en la plataforma y subimos en él. Ninguno de los asientos con mesa estaba disponible, así que Edward y yo nos sentamos en una fila mientras que Alice encontró un asiento libre al otro lado de nosotros. Ella sacó su iPod y solo se sentó ahí.

Cuando el tren dejó la estación de camino a Londres, puse mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y me quedé dormida.

- . - . - . - . -

"Bella," escuché. "Hemos llegado." Abrí los ojos y me senté. Estábamos de vuelta en la Estación Paddington.

Miré a Edward. "¿He dormido todo el tiempo?" pregunté.

"Sí, estabas agotada," contestó.

"Bueno, ahora me siento mucho más despierta," le dije. Alice estaba levantada, esperando para bajarse del tren. "Gracias por dejarme usar tu hombro de almohada," dije mientras dejábamos el tren.

"Todo un placer. Ahora, ¿dónde vamos a comer?" nos preguntó a Alice y a mí.

"Comamos en Wagamama," sugirió Alice. "Te gusta la comida japonesa, ¿verdad?" me preguntó.

"Claro," contesté. Nos dirigimos a la parada de metro más cercana y volvimos a Islington.

En lugar de dirigirnos al este hacia la casa de los Cullen desde la parada de metro, nos dirigimos más al norte hasta el restaurante. Wagamama era muy moderno, con líneas claras y colores claros. La comida no era la mejor que había probado, pero era lo suficientemente buena.

"Parece que este día a durado una eternidad," mencioné, terminando mis fideos.

"Pero ha sido divertido," añadió Alice con una sonrisa. "Que tú estés aquí nos ha dado la excusa perfecta para actuar como turistas en nuestro propio país."

"Bueno, me alegro mucho de ser una buena excusa," dije, mi voz derrochaba sarcasmo. Luego reí. "En serio, sin embargo, me alegro de que no penséis que soy una molestia, arrastrándoos a los dos a todas partes."

"En realidad, le has dado a Edward algo de vida social," le tomó el pelo Alice.

"Ya le hemos dado vueltas a esto, Alice," respondió Edward.

"Y si no fuera por ti, no habría conocido a Jasper," continuó Alice. "Así que, en realidad has sido una bendición para todos nosotros."

"Bueno, gracias," contesté. Mi teléfono sonó de repente en mi bolso.

El identificador de llamadas decía que era Rosalie. "¿Hola?" respondí el teléfono.

"Bella, soy Rosalie. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó.

"Acabo de terminar de cenar con Edward y Alice. ¿Por qué, qué pasa?" pregunté.

"Bueno, le he estado hablando a Emmett de ti y realmente quiere conocerte. Tiene la noche libre en el club. Así que, ¿queréis encontraros con nosotros más tarde en un pub o un bar? Dile a Alice que Jasper estará ahí," me dijo por teléfono.

"Déjame preguntarles," le dije, bajando el teléfono.

"Rosalie quiere que nos encontremos con ella, Emmett y Jasper en un pub o bar más tarde. ¿Queréis ir?" les pregunté a Edward y Alice.

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó Alice entusiasmada. Era como si no hubiera visto a Jasper en un mes. Miré a Edward que asintió.

"Rosalie," le dije cuando volví al teléfono. "Ahí estaremos. ¿Cuándo y dónde?"

Se quedó en silencio un momento. "¡Oh! Encontrémonos en Annex 3. Está en Westminster, cerca de Mortimer Street. ¿Qué te parecen las 10:30?" preguntó.

"Suena bien. Annex 3 a las 10:30. ¡Os veremos allí!" le dije.

"Oh, probablemente deberíais arreglaros," me dijo cuando estaba a punto de colgar. "¡Hasta luego!"

Miré mi reloj y vi que eran las 8:30. "Ha dicho que necesitaríamos cambiarnos," les dije a Edward y Alice. "Así que mejor vamos yendo."

Pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos de vuelta a la residencia Cullen.

Carlisle y Esme estaban en la sala de estar cuando entramos. Esme se levantó de un salto para abrazarnos. "¿Qué tal Bath?" nos preguntó entusiasmadamente.

"Ha sido divertido," le dije. "Sin embargo, de alegro de estar de vuelta."

"Mamá, vamos a ver a unos amigos más tarde en Westminster. ¿Te parece bien?" Alice le pidió permiso a Esme.

"Por supuesto," dijo. "Solo no esteis fuera hasta tarde. Habéis tenido un día ajetreado."

- . - . - . - . -

Poco después de una hora más tarde, estábamos entrando en la parada de metro para dirigirnos a Oxford Circus.

Llevaba puesto un vestido tipo sweater hasta la rodilla de color cabernet que había traído y una chaqueta de cuero negro de Alice. La chaqueta era un poco pequeña, pero se veía bien sobre el vestido. Lo llevé con unos tacones negros. Alice llevaba un vestido corto pero de manga larga de azul brillante con tacones. Todo lo que Edward hizo fue cambiarse su camiseta y ponerse una camisa de botones verde y cambió sus zapatos casuales por unos más de vestir. Mantuvo la chaqueta militar sobre ello. Los hombres son tan fáciles para vestir.

Tras un corto viaje en metro a Oxford Circus, estuvimos andando para encontrar donde estaba el Annex 3.

"¿Dijo que estaba cerca de Mortimer Street?" preguntó Alice.

"Sí, eso es lo que dijo. Lo busqué cuando volvimos. En realidad está en Little Portland Street," le dije.

Tras una rápida búsqueda, encontramos el Annex 3. Solo llegábamos cinco minutos pronto, así que entramos.

La decoración era muy interesante. Era una mezcla de diferentes colores con lámparas de araña y mesas de cristal. Estaba bastante ocupado, pero no había una gran multitud. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que nuestros amigos ya estaban sentados en un banco circular al otro lado de la habitación.

Cuando empezamos a andar hacia ellos, nos vieron. "¡Bella!" exclamó Rosalie. "Este es Emmett." Emmett parecía dar mucho miedo de lejos, con sus grandes músculos, esculpida mandíbula y el pelo corto. Pero cuando le ves bien y sonríe, sus hoyuelos le hacen mucho menos intimidante.

"Hola, Bella. Me alegro de conocerte finalmente," me saludó Emmett en un sorprendente acento americano.

"¡¿Eres americano?! ¡No me esperaba eso!" le dije con una risa.

"¿Rosy no lo mencionó?" preguntó retóricamente.

"¡Oh! Este es Edward," apunté a Edward, que extendió la mano para sacudirla con la mano de Emmett. "Y esta es Alice." Ella le hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano y se sentó al lado de Jasper.

Edward y yo nos sentamos al otro lado del banco al lado de Rosalie y Emmett.

Un camarero vino a nuestra mesa en ese momento. "Bienvenidos a Annex 3. Mi nombre es David. ¿Les gustaría escuchar cuales son nuestras bebidas especiales?" Asentimos en respuesta. "Nuestra primera bebida es el Wasabi Kiss. Es una mezcla de wasabi, albahaca y kiwi fresco con vodka, ron de coco y Drambuie. Nuestra otra bebida exclusiva es el Loungelover, que es licor de higo con vainilla y limón y cubierto de vino prosecco. Viene en una copa de champagne. Ahora, ¿puedo traeros algo para beber?"

Alice pidió un Cosmopolitan, Jasper pidio un Long Island Iced Tea, Emmett pidió un Ron con Cola, Rosalie pidió un Martini, yo pedí un Bay Breeze y Edward pidió un Gin Tonic.

"Así que, Emmett, ¿qué te trajo aquí, a the Smoke?" le preguntó Edward.

"Bueno, acababa de terminar mi segundo año en la Universidad de Virginia estudiando ingeniería de construcción. Algunos de mis compañeros y yo decidimos visitar Europa con una mochila. Ya sabes, como en _EuroTrip_. Empezamos en Budapest, cruzamos la República Checa, Alemania, Austria, Italia, Francia y el Reino Unido. Así que estábamos aquí, en Londres, y por alguna razón, no me marché. No me gustaba la ingeniería. Era lo que mi padre quería que hiciera para encargarme del negocio familiar. Simplemente se sintió bien estar aquí. Después de que mis compañeros se fueran, busqué un trabajo y me di cuenta de que los jefes de los clubs me veían como el gorila perfecto. Después de encontrar un trabajo, retiré todo el dinero que tenía en mi cuenta bancaria antes de que mis padres pudieran tocarlo y encontré un pequeño agujero para alquilar. Al día siguiente conocí a Rose aquí en el Metro. Eso fue solo hace dos años," nos explicó Emmett. "Fue el destino."

"Wow," dije. "Se necesitan pelotas. Así que, ¿de dónde eres?"

"Winchester, Virginia," contestó. "Rose mencionó que tú eres del área de Seattle."

El resto de la conversación siguió así. Edward conoció a Emmett y Jasper. Parecían gustarse una vez que llegaron a conocerse y me alegraba. Estábamos en camino de convertirnos rápidamente en amigos. Tras un par de horas riendo sobre diferentes historias, nos marchamos.

Volvimos a la casa y Alice se fue a su habitación, Edward y yo subimos al siguiente piso.

"Buenas noches, Edward," le dije una vez que llegamos a nuestro pasillo.

"Dulces sueños, Bella," dijo, besando de nuevo mi mejilla. Nos separamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

_Maldita sea. ¡Otro beso en la mejilla!_ Pensé para mí misma. Era un poco gallina para hacer cualquier cosa sobre ello. Me cambié el vestido por un pijama.

Mientras me movía a la cama, llamaron a la puerta y fui a responder. Era Edward.

"He estado queriendo hacer esto cada noche durante la semana pasada," dijo antes de acercarse más hacia mí y darme un profundo y apasionado beso.

Me alejé. "Yo también he estado queriendo hacer esto cada noche durante la semana pasada," le dije antes de devolverle el beso.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí os dejo el capitulo.

No tengo mucho tiempo, solo quería deciros que he pensado en poner en mi perfil las imagenes de los lugares que visita Bella. La autora no las tiene en el suyo, pero si quereis verlas puedo subirlas.

También avisaros de que he subido una historia para el Sadness Story Contest, pasaros si quereis y decidme que os parece.

Ahora me despido hasta la proxima semana. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells :)


	8. Regresión

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo ocho – Regresión

Me desperté la mañana del domingo con una sonrisa en mi cara. Estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y moví los dedos de los pies, sonriendo como una completa mema. Lo bueno era que estaba sola.

El beso de anoche había sido, ¿increíble? No. ¿Espectacular? No. Fue tan maravilloso que ni siquiera se me ocurría un adjetivo para describirlo.

Moví mi cuello para mirar la hora. Eran alrededor de las nueve. Salté fuera de la cama y fui a la ventana. Moví las cortinas y miré afuera. Era un brillante, hermoso y soleado día que encajaba con mi humor.

Cogí mi bolsa de aseo y me dirigí hacía el cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Miré a la puerta de Edward. Estaba cerrada y no parecía que las luces estuvieran encendidas. _Me pregunto si todavía está dormido,_ pensé.

No pude resistir la necesidad de echar un vistazo, así que fui de puntillas a su puerta y presioné mi oído contra ella, buscando algún ruido que me dijera que estaba despierto. No escuché nada. Tan silenciosamente como pude, abrí la puerta, solo un poco, para asomarme.

Suficientemente claro, Edward parecía dormido. Dormía sobre su espalda con su cabeza hacia un lado. Un brazo estaba sobre su torso-cubierto-con-una-camiseta mientras que la otra estaba bajo su almohada. Se veía muy pacífico. No quería despertarle, así que cerré silenciosamente la puerta y me dirigí de vuelta hacia el cuarto de baño para ducharme. _Supongo que en realidad puedo dejar mis cosas aquí,_ pensé, no sabiendo porqué las llevaba de un lado para otro.

Después de ducharme y secarme el pelo, miré el tiempo online y vi que hacía bastante frío con 55 grados Fahrenheit (unos 12ºC). Me puse unos vaqueros y un sweater de cachemir ver con cuello en V. Después de ponerme un poco de maquillaje, me dirigí al piso de abajo, donde encontré a Esme en la cocina.

"¡Buenos días!" la saludé con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, querida," contestó. "Estás muy contenta esta mañana. Y despierta muy pronto, también. Alice y Edward todavía están dormidos, supongo."

Empecé a hacerme unas tostadas para desayunar. "Supongo que si," le dije.

"Estoy a punto de ir al mercado. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí cuando termines?" preguntó.

"Claro," le dije entusiasmada. "Todavía no he ido al mercado."

Cuando terminé mi tostada, me dirigí al piso de arriba para coger mis zapatos y una chaqueta, luego Esme y yo nos fuimos al Mercado Agrícola de Islington.

"Así que, ¿lo estás pasando bien aquí?" me preguntó Esme mientras andábamos por la acera hacia el mercado.

"Sí, mucho," contesté. "Muchas gracias de nuevo por abrir las puertas de vuestra casa para mí."

"Oh, por favor. En realidad es un placer. En primavera, la Universidad envió un boletín informativo a todos los padres hablándonos sobre los programas de estudio en el extranjero que ofrecían. Estaba repasando un pequeño folleto que nos enviaron y en la parte de atrás en letra pequeña, había una sección sobre ofrecer la casa para estudiantes de intercambio. Alice estaba empezando a aburrirse, viviendo en casa y yendo a clase. Imaginamos que teniendo un estudiante de intercambio nos traería algo del muy necesitado entusiasmo y cambio a nuestro hogar. Ya teníamos una habitación libre, así que hablé con Carlisle sobre ello cuando volvió a casa y, al día siguiente, nos apuntamos al programa," explicó Esme. "Nos dieron a elegir entre si preferíamos un chico o una chica, pero no teníamos ni idea de quien vendría o de donde."

"Me alegro de que os apuntarais," le dije de corazón.

"Bueno, yo me alegro de que terminaras quedándote con nosotros," dijo, poniendo la mano en mi espalda con actitud de apoyo. Sonreí.

Continuamos andando hacia el mercado durante otros cinco minutos antes de que llegáramos.

En el mercado había más de 20 puestos, cada uno vendía diferentes alimentos frescos. Un puesto tenía verduras orgánicas, mientras que otro tenía queso sin pasteurizar. Algunos otros puestos vendían carne, de pollo y ternera a cordero y ganso. Había algunas fresas británicas que se veían particularmente apetitosas.

Seguí a Esme mientras compraba algo de cordero, ternera, zanahorias, remolacha, brécol, patatas, fresas, pan y queso azul de vendedores locales que la conocían por su nombre. Esto era mucho mejor que ir al supermercado.

Cogí la mitad de sus grandes bolsas de papel y nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa.

"Parece que le gustas a Edward," mencionó Esme mientras volvíamos. Esto me habría pillado con la guardia baja si Edward no me hubiera dicho ya que había hablado con ella.

"Lo hace," dije pensativamente. "A mi también me gusta."

"Bueno, me alegro de que finalmente haya encontrado a alguien," dijo. "No creo que haya tenido ninguna cita en los últimos dos años. Y esa última chica, Mia, era una total gilipollas."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" dije indiferente. Estaba realmente interesada en su ex-novia, pero no quería que se notara.

"Sí. Edward la invitó una vez a cenar para que la conociéramos. Así que Edward se prestó voluntario para poner la mesa. Bueno, ella hizo un comentario estirado sobre como sus padres podían permitirse contratar 'ayuda' para hacerlo, como ella lo dijo. Y mientras Alice estaba lavando los platos después, ella dijo algo más sobre como ella nunca tocaría un plato sucio en su vida. Carlisle tuvo que retenerme de decirle algunas palabras no muy amables," explicó con una risa. "En realidad no fue mucho después que ella y Edward rompieron."

"Wow," dije. "No puedo aguantar a chicas así."

"Yo tampoco," respondió Esme. "He educado a mis hijos para que sean respetuosos y tengan una buena ética de trabajo. No puedes ir por la vida sin mancharte las manos de vez en cuando. Tus padres parecen haberte educado de una manera similar y esa es solo una de las muchas razones por las que me gustas tanto, Bella."

"Gracias," dije tímidamente. Volvimos a la casa y llevamos las compras a la cocina.

"Buenos días, Bella," me saludó Edward desde su asiento en la mesa. Llevaba puesta una camiseta ajustada y pantalones de pijama de franela.

"Buenos días," contesté con una sonrisa, poniendo las bolsas en la encimera. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"Muy bien, gracias," me dijo antes de volver a comer su desayudo británico completo que se había hecho. Yo nunca podría comer tanto para desayunar.

"¿Se ha levantado Alice?" le preguntó Esme.

"Sí. Se ha ido hace diez minutos a encontrarse con Jasper en alguna parte," le dijo a su madre.

"Vale. ¿Tenéis planes para hoy?" preguntó.

"Bueno, si Bella quiere, he imaginado que podríamos hacer algo esta tarde," sugirió Edward. Esme me miró buscando una respuesta.

"Si quiero," le dije felizmente. ¿Cuando no querría yo pasar tiempo con Edward?

"Excelente. ¿Quieres salir después de que me duche y me vista?" me preguntó, dirigiéndose al fregadero para lavar su plato ahora vacío.

"Definitivamente," le dije mientras también asentía. Edward dejó la cocina y pude oír sus pasos mientras iba al piso de arriba.

Le pregunté a Esme si necesitaba ayuda, pero ella declinó, así que me incliné contra la encimera mientras teníamos una pequeña conversación. Ella empezó a hablar de su trabajo como diseñadora de interiores y el ático en el que estaba trabajando actualmente, cuyos dueños querían una fuente instalada en una pared.

Quince minutos más tarde, Edward estaba en la cocina con vaqueros, deportivas, una camiseta y una chaqueta de cuero que se ajustaba a su figura.

"¿Lista para irnos?" preguntó.

"Sip," contesté animada, volviendo a ponerme mi chaqueta y zapatos.

"Estaremos de vuelta a tiempo para la cena del domingo," le dijo Edward a Esme mientras salíamos por la puerta.

"Así que, ¿qué hay en la agenda?" le pregunté. Tampoco era que en realidad me importara.

Él rió. "En realidad no estoy muy seguro de esa parte," concedió, dándome esa sonrisa torcida. "¿Algún lugar al que te gustaría ir?"

Lo pensé un momento. "¡Oh!" dije de repente cuando recordé. "Siempre he querido ir al London Dungeon, pero todavía no he tenido la oportunidad."

"Bueno, entonces vamos," dijo, llevándome hacia la parada de metro.

"¿Tú has estado allí?" le pregunté casualmente mientras íbamos en el tren.

"Un par de veces. Es bastante divertido en realidad," dijo. "Un poco raro, sin embargo. ¿No eres fan de las películas de miedo pero quieres ver recreaciones de tortura medieval?"

"Lo encuentro un poco fascinante," confesé. "Eso ha sonado realmente gore y morboso, ¿verdad? ¿Alguna vez has estado en las Catacumbas en París?"

"No, en realidad no," contestó.

"Es una de mis partes favoritas, incluso aunque solo son pasillos llenos de huesos y cráneos. ¡Es tan interesante y raro al mismo tiempo! Tendremos que ir cuando estemos allí en dos semanas," sugerí. Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

Tras cambiar de trenes, llegamos a la parada de London Bridge. Salimos de la parada y justo al otro lado de la calle estaba la entrada al London Dungeon. Había una señal escrita en rojo sangre que decía "Enter at Your Peril" **(n/t. Entre bajo su responsabilidad)** sobre las puertas. No podía esperar.

Cada uno pagó la excesiva tarifa en la entrada y entramos. Nos agruparon con otros cinco turistas que también estaban esperando para empezar el tour. Un actor vino a saludarnos, vestido con ropa de hace siglos. Le seguimos mientras empezaba a presentar a su personaje, John. Parecía haber salido de _Robin Hood._

Nuestra primera parada fue el Laberinto de los Perdidos. "Esta es la cripta de la Iglesia All Hallows en Londres que fue destruida en el Gran Incendio de Londres en 1666," John nos lo explicaba con una voz espeluznante. Supongo que se trataba de que nos asustáramos. Estaba funcionando. "Vagad y ved los espíritus que embrujan esta cámara." Nos llevó a una habitación muy oscura antes de desvanecerse. Las luces subieron lentamente y nos encontramos en un laberinto de espejos. Podía ver unos seis Edwards en los espejos.

"Vaguemos por ahí," susurró Edward. Cogí su mano para no perder al Edward real. Empezamos a andar, tomando un par de corredores al azar a través del laberinto, que probablemente era más pequeño de lo que parecía. Cuando doblamos la esquina, alguien vestido como un viejo fraile apareció de repente. Edward saltó hacia atrás y yo grité con todas mis fuerzas antes de reír finalmente por nuestras reacciones.

Tras mirar cuidadosamente en las esquinas unos minutos, John volvió y nos reunió a todos una vez más. Debe ser mucho más pequeño de lo que habíamos pensado. Él nos sacó del laberinto y nos llevó a otra habitación.

"En 1665, la Gran Plaga de Londres dejó miles de personas muriendo en la agonía de la plaga bubónica," empezó a explicar John mientras éramos dirigidos a una calle del Londres del siglo 17. Podíamos oír gritos de agonía y dolor. Había una peste que se suponía que olía como la carne descomponiéndose, tampoco es que supiera como olía. No era placentero. En las calles había gente que se veía como si en realidad estuvieran descomponiéndose y vomitando. Algunos colectores de cadáveres aparecían con carretas, amontonando cuerpos y gritando "¡Sacad a vuestros muertos!" Habría sido bastante dramático si no hubiera pensado en la escena de _Monty Python y el Santo Grial_. Reí demasiado alto. Edward me dio una mirada inquisitiva. "Monty Python," articulé. Él pareció entender inmediatamente, porque luego empezó a reír también.

Luego nos llevaron a una habitación que se suponía que era una habitación de curas. John nos habló de todas las diferentes formas en que las personas intentaban curarse a sí mismas de la plaga bubónica – la extracción de sangre era la más popular. Cortaban una vena cerca de la parte infectada del cuerpo y la sangre que salía era negra y densa con una capa de suciedad verdosa. _Asqueroso,_ pensé. Cuando John terminó de explicarnos esos procedimientos, vimos como un doctor del siglo 17 trabajaba en un cuerpo maltratado por la plaga. Sacó los largos intestinos, seguidos por la vejiga, que disparó liquido a donde estábamos nosotros, y el corazón. De repente, el cuerpo saltó y gritó, provocando que casi todos saltáramos. Grité una vez más sorprendida.

Tras la experiencia de la Gran Plaga, John nos llevó a un juzgado. Había un juez, quien tras un largo discurso, nos sentenció por traición y nos llevó al banquillo de los que van a ser ejecutados. Edward y yo subimos en una de las barcas que nos llevó a la oscuridad. "Se supone que es una replica del último viaje hecho a través de la Puerta de los Traidores en la Torre de Londres," me susurró Edward. Recordé ver la Puerta de los Traidores cuando lo visité con Alice. Estaba completamente oscuro con espeluznantes ruidos sonando de fondo. Tras un minuto más o menos, el barco pareció dar la vuelta, luego, de repente, caímos hacia atrás colina abajo. Y una vez más, di un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Edward rió.

"Se supone que ahora estamos en el Infierno," susurró.

"Si estuviéramos en el Infierno, no estaríamos juntos," susurré seriamente. Edward agarró mi mano de modo tranquilizador.

La siguiente atracción fue el show de Sweeney Todd, sin embargo, no lo supe al momento. John volvió, esta vez llevaba ropa de 1800. Nos llevaron calle abajo, pasando la tienda de tartas de Mrs. Lovett. Había visto suficientes videos de la película de Johnny Deep como para saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Una actriz haciendo de Mrs. Lovett nos saludó con una vestimenta del siglo 19 y nos persuadió para cortarnos el pelo o afeitarnos en la barbería de Sweeney Todd. Entramos en la tienda y cada uno se sentó en una silla. Al frente de la habitación, había un cuerpo en otra silla cubierto de sangre, su garganta estaba rajada. De repente pude sentir algo detrás de mí. Incluso el pelo de mi nuca se erizó. Era espeluznante. Luego, cuando menos lo esperábamos, las sillas cayeron atrás. No grité esta vez, pero un niño que estaba con nosotros lo hizo. Tras un momento, nuestras sillas volvieron a ser levantadas y seguimos a John fuera de la barbería.

Después de que nuestras gargantas fueron rajadas virtualmente, aprendimos sobre Jack el Destripador. John explicó los asesinatos de sus primeras tres víctimas antes de bajar un corredor con modelos de víctimas. Sus gargantas habían sido rajadas y sus intestinos sacados de sus estómagos. Nos mostraron más imágenes y animaciones sobre como se habían cometido los asesinatos. Luego vimos una película que hablaba sobre las sospechas que se tenían de Jack el Destripador. Mientras el narrador de la película leía una lista de los nombres, escuché una malvada risa venir de mi derecha. Me volví y lo que parecía como una bola de llamas fue arrojada a nosotros. "¡Salid de la habitación! ¡Por aquí!" gritó John. Salimos detrás de él y entramos en lo que parecía un viejo pub. El barman empezó a hablar sobre los asesinatos del Destripador diez años antes. De repente, la lámpara del bar empezó a moverse y titilar por sí sola. Las luces se apagaron y las cortinas se movieron como por una ráfaga de aire. Cuando nos volvimos a la barra, una luz estroboscópica se encendió y Jack estaba frente a nosotros blandiendo un sangriento cuchillo. Antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de reaccionar, se había ido y las luces volvieron.

"Eso ha sido nuevo," me susurró Edward mientras seguíamos a John a la siguiente parte. "La última vez que estuve aquí, hicieron una parte donde Jack era colgado."

Después, entramos en una escena del Gran Incendio de Londres en 1666. "Habría sido completamente terrible vivir aquí en los 1660," le susurré a Edward. "¡Primero tuvieron la Gran Plaga y luego, un año más tarde, tienen el Gran Incendio!" Había casas ardiendo a nuestro alrededor. Gritos de ayuda podían oírse sobre las llamas. Las madres sacaban a sus bebés por las ventanas para salvarlos. Vimos una corta película educativa antes de que tuviéramos que "escapar" del fuego de Londres. John nos apresuró calle abajo y hacia un túnel. Era como uno de esos túneles que atraviesas cuando vas a una casa de la risa, con las tiras blancas y negras arremolinándose a tu alrededor y, aunque estás andando sobre un puente firme, parece que te estás moviendo. Excepto que, en lugar de las tiras blancas y negras, eran llamas rojas y naranjas las que se arremolinaban a nuestro alrededor. Incluso nos lanzaron calor para que nos sintiéramos realmente envueltos por llamas. Después de salir, me sentía bastante mareada y me agarré a Edward en busca de soporte.

John nos llevó a una celda de detención, donde nos sentamos unos dos minutos. "Esta parte es nueva," me dijo Edward. "Pero lo he estado esperando desde que escuché sobre ello."

"¿Esto es una cosa de caída libre?" pregunté. Lo había visto en los pósters. "No puedo esperar." Estaba realmente entusiasmada. Me gustaban las caídas libres.

John volvió rápidamente llevando un traje de carcelero. Le seguimos fuera de la celda y nos sentamos en una fila de asientos. Barras de retención fueron colocadas sobre nuestros hombros y se abrocharon al asiento. Grité de entusiasmo y Edward rió. Nuestros asientos empezaron a moverse de repente hacia arriba más y más alto hasta que alcanzamos una escena con un ejecutor y un par de jueces. Nos leyeron nuestros cargos y fuimos sentenciados a la soga. Las sogas cayeron justo frente a nuestras caras y empezaron a acercarse más y más. El verdugo tiró de las horcas y nosotros caímos en picado al suelo en la oscuridad. Edward y yo gritamos en la caída.

"¡Oh Dios mío, eso ha sido increíble!" exclamé después de que terminamos la vuelta. La adrenalina todavía bombeaba en mis venas.

"¡No he estado en una atracción como esta en años!" exclamó también Edward. Él también tenía la misma sonrisa-inducida-por-la-adrenalina en su cara.

Cuando dejábamos el London Dungeon, pasamos al lado de una cabina fotográfica donde había fotos que nos habían sacado mientras caíamos. Tras unos segundo de hojear las fotos, encontré la nuestra. Mi pelo volaba sobre mi cabeza y mi boca estaba muy abierta mientras gritaba, no de miedo, sino de disfrute. Edward se veía graciosísimo. Su cara estaba de alguna manera contorsionada en una mirada mitad de disfrute, mitad de ansiedad. Empecé a reír muy alto.

"Oh Señor, esa foto es horrenda," se quejó Edward.

"Bueno, yo voy a comprarla. ¡No tiene precio! No me importa lo mucho que cueste," expliqué todavía riendo. Compré la foto y la puse en mi bolso para que estuviera a salvo.

Cuando estuvimos de vuelta en las calles de Londres, Edward miró su reloj. "Todavía tenemos unas horas," dijo. "¿Algo más que te gustaría hacer?"

"No puedo pensar nada," le dije. "¿Podemos, tal vez, hacer algo... gratis?" La entrada para el London Dungeon era cara, aunque mereciera la pena.

"Definitivamente," rió Edward. "¿Te gustaría ver dónde crecimos Alice y yo?"

"Sí," le dije entusiasmadamente. Quería saber cada detalle de él, pero no podía decirle eso. Todavía.

"Está en North Finchley, que está un poco lejos, pero podemos llegar en metro," explicó.

Volvimos a la parada de metro y tomamos un tren directo en la línea del Norte hacia High Barnet. Nos bajamos en la parada de Woodside Park.

Una vez fuera, era como si ya no estuviéramos en Londres. Era casi completamente residencia. No había autobuses turísticos y el tráfico no era completamente terrible.

"Si recuerdo bien, solo deberían ser quince minutos andando desde aquí," explicó Edward, cogiendo mi mano.

"Así que, ¿tú creciste aquí?" pregunté, intentando hacer que elaborara.

"Sí. Cuando mis padres empezaron a esperarme, no querían que su hijo creciera en el área urbana. Así que se mudaron de un pequeño piso en la ciudad a un dúplex en North Finchley," explicó.

"¿Por qué os mudasteis a Islington?" le pregunté.

"Nos mudamos hace unos cinco años. Yo tenía 18 y acababa de terminar mis A-levels **(n/t. Abreviatura de Advanced Levels, Niveles Avanzados. En España se llamaba COU que creo que equivale a lo que ahora son 3º y 4º de ESO y 1º y 2º de Bachillerato)**. Alice tenía 15 y estaba a punto de empezar sus A-levels. Nuestros padres decidieron que éramos lo suficientemente mayores como para vivir más cerca de Londres, y los dos íbamos a cambiar de escuela igualmente. Decidí no tomarme un año sabático e ir directamente a la universidad. Otro gran factor era el tiempo que tardaba papá en volver a casa desde el hospital. No le veíamos mucho. Así que decidieron hacer las maletas y mudarse a Islington. También estaba bastante cerca de LSE, así que no tuvieron que pagar para que yo viviera en una residencia," elaboró Edward.

"Eso tiene sentido," murmuré.

"Y aquí es donde vivíamos." Edward paró frente a un dúplex. Parecía tan grande como su casa actual, aunque solo era de dos pisos. "Incluso teníamos nuestro propio jardín trasero con un columpio," me dijo Edward.

"¿Echas de menos tu columpio?" le tomé el pelo.

"Un poco," contestó con una sonrisa. "Vamos." Comenzamos a andar más abajo por la calle.

Tras una caminata muy corta, llegamos a una escuela. "Esta es la Escuela Primaría Woodridge, donde empecé a ir a la escuela," explicó. Empezó a llevarme alrededor del edificio. Si no fuera domingo, había estado nerviosa por entrar en una propiedad privada.

Detrás de la escuela, había una pequeña zona de juegos con un gran montón de campos de soccer, quiero decir, fútbol, a su alrededor. "Nunca he visto tantos campos de fútbol en mi vida," murmuré, pero Edward lo oyó y rió. Luego noté un par de columpios en la zona de juegos.

"Te echo una carrera," le dije antes de salir corriendo hacia los columpios. Esto me llevó de vuelta a la escuela primaría. Juro que estaba teniendo una regresión.

Había empezado con bastante ventaja, pero incluso aunque gané, solo fue por un segundo o dos. Me senté en el columpio para descansar. Después de que Edward se sentara en el columpio a mi lado, me empujé del suelo y empecé a mover mis piernas adelante y atrás para columpiarme más alto.

Miré a Edward y vi que él empezaba a columpiarse tan alto como yo. Sin aviso, salté fuera, aterrizando afortunadamente en mis pies. Volví a mi columpio y lo paré.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Edward mientras empezaba a intentar lanzar el columpio sobre la barra.

"¿Nunca has hecho esto?" pregunté incrédula.

"No," contestó.

Tras un par de intentos, finalmente lo conseguí con el columpió alzado más alto que antes. "Solíamos hacer esto todo el tiempo en la escuela primaría. Si te columpiabas así, eras un genio," expliqué. "O tan genio como lo puede ser un niño de 8 años." Me subí en el columpio e intenté subir tanto como fuera posible.

Edward y yo hicimos un concurso para ver quien podía subir más alto, pero nos rendimos después de cinco minutos, dejándolo en empate. Frenamos hasta que apenas nos estábamos moviendo. Edward lanzó su columpio como el mío para no estar debajo de mí.

"¿Te alegras de que tus padres se mudaran?" le pregunté.

"En realidad no me importó mucho. Mis amigos se iban o a la universidad o a viajar por el mundo, así que sabía que no los vería mucho igualmente. Alice, sin embargo, se puso borde por ello. Ya sabes lo social y dramática que es. Solo imagina como sería apartarla de sus amigas, incluso aunque solo fuera a 30 minutos de distancia," me dijo. Podía imaginar a Alice poniendo problemas, especialmente una Alice de 15 años. Tenía una mirada de horror en mi cara.

Edward rió. "Exactamente así. Se rebeló contra ellos durante un par de años. Pasó por un periodo emo y de furia. Fue raro. En realidad es por eso por lo que tiene el pelo negro. Incluso aunque ella ya no es así, todavía le gusta su pelo de ese color. Antes tenía el mismo color de mamá. Alice se metió en cosas realmente malas. Sin embargo lo dejó después de sexto grado. Hizo algunos amigos mejores y fue a uni. Ella está mejor, pero fue duro para todos nosotros, especialmente para mamá." Paró como si supiera que no debería decir mucho más.

Nunca sé que decir en estas situaciones. "Siento que tuvierais que pasar por todo eso. Al menos ella está mucho mejor ahora," dije terminando con una nota optimista. Edward sonrió.

De repente, me incliné hacia atrás, olvidando que no estaba sentada en una silla y caí sobre mi espalda en el césped. Empecé a reír histéricamente e incluso algunas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

Edward saltó del columpió y corrió hasta mí. "¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás llorando o riendo?" preguntó con ansiedad.

Paré de reír solo lo suficiente para decir, "estoy bien. Ayúdame a levantarme." Estiré mi mano hacia él, preguntándome si picaría.

Lo hizo. Agarró mi mano, pero antes de que pudiera levantarme, tiré de él hacia el césped. Empecé a reír más fuerte. "¡No puedo creer que hayas picado! Es uno de los trucos más viejos del libro," dije mientras reía.

Edward empezó a reír conmigo. "No creo que haya leído ese libro," dijo sarcásticamente.

Se dio la vuelta de manera que me miraba desde arriba. Nos quedamos así un minuto, él mirando mis ojos avellana mientras yo miraba los suyos verdes. Habría sido realmente incómodo con cualquier otra persona, pero no lo era con Edward.

"Tus ojos no son marrones como yo creía," susurró Edward. "Hay marrón alrededor de la pupila, pero luego se va convirtiendo en verde. También veo algunas motas azules alrededor de los bordes."

No podía solo quedarme allí con su cara justo sobre la mía más tiempo. Moví mi cara hacia la suya y capturé sus labios con los míos. Edward movió su cara hacia abajo de manera que mi cabeza descansaba en el césped y puso su cuerpo sobre le mío. Una de sus manos se movió a mi cuello para sujetarlo mientras que la otra estaba en mi cintura. Nuestros labios bailaron juntos antes de que mordiera ligeramente el labio inferior de Edward, haciendo que el abriera su boca con un gemido. Tomé esa oportunidad para ponerme al mando y probé su deliciosa boca con mi lengua.

Continuamos durante un tiempo hasta que necesité desesperadamente tomar aire.

"Deberíamos empezar a volver para la cena," sugirió Edward, todavía tumbado sobre su espalda. Tras unos segundos, se levantó del suelo. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó, alcanzando mi mano.

Le di mi mano y le dejé que tirara de mí. "¡Ow!" jadeé una vez que estuve de pie. "Supongo que mi espalda duele un poco. Estaré bien, sin embargo."

"¿Puedes andar?" preguntó preocupado.

Di unos pasos. "Sí. Puedo," contesté. Dolía, pero estaría bien.

"Tal vez deberíamos coger un taxi para volver," sugirió Edward.

"No, no. Estaré bien. Puedo andar," le dije, cogiendo su mano.

Caminamos lentamente hasta la parada de metro, pero insistí en que estaba bien. Terminamos llegando cinco minutos tarde a la cena. Esme, Carlisle y Alice estaban esperándonos en la mesa.

"¿Estás bien?" Esme parecía preocupada cuando me vio cruzar la puerta un poco encorvada.

"Estaré bien," le dije mientras tomábamos nuestros asientos en la mesa. Dimos las gracias y empezamos a comer.

"¿Qué le has hecho a tu espalda, Bella?" preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

"Me caí de un columpio," le dije. "Solo está dolorida. Tomaré algún analgésico más tarde y debería estar bien."

"Si todavía te duele mañana por la tarde, le echaré un vistazo," me dijo Carlisle. Yo acepté.

"Bueno, además de volver a tu niñez, ¿qué más habéis hecho?" preguntó Alice.

"Fuimos al London Dungeon," le dije. "¡Oh! ¡Tenéis que ver esta foto!" Saqué la graciosa foto de mi bolso. Edward parecía como si quisiera darme una patada. Pero tampoco me haría daño de ninguna manera, sabía eso.

Le mostré la foto a Alice, que estalló en risas. "¡Es increíble! Mamá mira la cara de Edward," dijo mientras se la daba a Esme. Ella rió antes de pasársela a Carlisle. Pronto toda la mesa estuvo riendo y Edward no pudo evitar unirse. Me alegraba de que pudiera reírse de sí mismo.

"Me alegro de que todos os riáis de mi cara," hizo un puchero.

"Pero tu cara siempre es adorable," bromeé. Él rodó los ojos y continuamos cenando.

Tras la cena, ayudé a Edward a limpiar.

"Realmente no estás enfadado conmigo por mostrarles esa foto, ¿verdad?" pregunté. Estaba bastante segura de que no, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Es una foto graciosa. Si hubiera sido una foto de Alice, yo habría sido mucho peor," contestó.

Continué secando los platos mientras Edward los lavaba.

"Hoy ha sido genial," le dije. "Realmente aprecio que me enseñaras donde creciste y que confiaras en mi con todo eso sobre Alice. Si hubiera algún lugar en Londres que fuera personal para mí, te llevaría. Pero... no lo hay."

"Te tomaré la palabra en eso," dijo con una sonrisa. "Y confío en ti. Tú pareces una persona bastante confiable."

"Gracias," murmuré. "Yo también confío en ti." Supe que pronto, tendría que confiar en él con una de mis más sagradas posesiones – mi corazón. Esperaba poder.

* * *

Hola!!

Aquí tenéis el capitulo. Ya conocemos más sobre el pasado de Edward. La historia de Alice será contada entera más adelante y servirá para entender algunas cosas que pasarán.

Tenéis en mi perfil las imagenes de los lugares que visitan en Londres y también pondré las de París cuando vayan.

Os comento dos cosas. En primer lugar que he subido un one-shot para el Sadness Story Contest. Como en dicho antes, es lo primero que escribo y posiblemente lo último, mi imaginación no da para mucho, xD; de todas formas pasaros por alli si quereis y decidme que os parece. Lo otro que tengo que deciros es que me han pedido que traduzca la secuela de Blind, historia traducida por Isu, así que en cuanto termine de traducir lo poco que me queda de Congratulations, me pondré con ella y si me dan permiso la subiré.

Creo que no tengo nada más que deciros, así que me despido hasta la semana que viene. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	9. Velada

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo nueve – Velada

"Bella," me susurró uno de los pájaros azules vibrantes de mi sueño. "Bella." Lo hizo más alto. "Bella, despierta."

Abrí los ojos para ver a Alice mirándome desde arriba. "¿Qué demonios, Alice?" dije con voz ronca.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" dijo. _Oh, sí. Es 13 de Septiembre de 2008. Mi 20 cumpleaños._ "¡Ya no eres más una adolescente!"

"Entonces, ¿no puedo dormir un poco más? Solo son..." Miré el reloj de mi teléfono. "las 10:30. Oh." _Supongo que no es tan temprano como parece._

"Vamos, dormilona. Tú eras la que quería esperar a hoy para ir de compras. Te doy una hora para prepararte y meter comida en tu estómago antes de que nos vayamos," me dijo como si fuera un sargento. Luego se fue.

Tenía razón en que había aplazado las compras hasta hoy. Solo no tenía ganas de probarme ropa. Y ahora tenía que ir a comprar un vestido para mi "elegante" fiesta de cumpleaños que Alice había planeado. No estaba segura de lo grande que la fiesta podía ser. Solo conocía a un puñado de personas aquí.

Me había duchado la noche anterior, así que sabía que probablemente podía quedarme en la cama otros quince minutos, de lo que decidí aprovecharme.

Las cosas van como la seda con Edward. Cuando él llegaba a casa por las tardes, a veces pasábamos el rato y veíamos una película. Un par de noches durante la semana me sacaba a cenar. Era maravilloso. Y antes de irnos a dormir, no hubo más de esos horrendos besos en la mejilla o la frente. Nos besábamos adecuadamente, incluso aunque durara poco.

Salté fuera de la cama y me puse ropa que podía ponerme y quitarme fácilmente – vaqueros y una camisa negra de manga larga. Me puse algo de maquillaje y me arreglé el pelo dirigiéndome al piso de abajo.

Cuando entré en la cocina, Esme, Edward y Alice estaban sentados esperando por mí. "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" exclamaron.

"Gracias," les dije con sinceridad antes de unirme a ellos en la mesa.

"Te he hecho algo de comida," me dijo Esme, yendo a la encimera donde tenía un sándwich y patatas esperando.

"¿Vosotros dos ya habéis comido?" les pregunté a Alice y Edward.

"Sí, hemos comido temprano antes de que tú bajaras. No es nuestro cumpleaños, así que tuvimos que hacérnoslo nosotros mismos," bromeó.

"¿Cuando son vuestros cumpleaños?" pregunté con curiosidad, antes de tomar un gran mordisco de mi sándwich.

"El 2 de Febrero," contestó Alice.

"El 3 de Junio," contestó Edward.

"¡Vaya! No voy a estar aquí para ninguno," contesté. Una mirada triste pasó por los ojos de Edward. "Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer mientras Alice y yo estamos de compras?" le pregunté a Edward.

Sus normalmente animados ojos volvieron rápidamente. "Bueno, eso depende del tiempo que paséis comprando," contestó. "Alice me ha puesto a cargo de la decoración de la velada, así que lo haré a última hora de la tarde. Antes de eso, no estoy muy seguro."

"¿Dónde es la fiesta?" pregunté. Edward miró a Alice, temeroso de decir algo.

"Es una sorpresa, Bella," me dijo. "Te enterarás esta noche."

Terminé de comer y Alice y yo nos fuimos de compras. "¿Dónde vamos?" le pregunté mientras andábamos hacia la parada de metro de Islington.

"He pensado que podríamos mirar en Debenham's y luego en las tiendas de Oxford Street," sugirió.

En Debenham's, que se veía exactamente igual a Macy's, Alice y yo encontramos nuestros vestidos de fiesta perfectos. Estábamos buscando en su colección de vestidos de fiesta y encontré algunos bonitos vestidos negros para probarme.

"Bella, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Te prohíbo absolutamente que vayas de negro o blanco," me dijo, quitándome los vestidos de la mano. "No puedes ser una más en esta fiesta."

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido," murmuré bajo mi aliento.

Encontré algunos vestidos coloridos para probarme. Uno era un vestido de satén rojo de cuello halter, otro era un vestido amarillo sin tirantes y el otro era un vestido sin tirantes turquesa de seda. Alice dijo que le gustaban los tres, pero decidimos que nos gustaba más el turquesa. Además, estaba rebajado por 30 libras. Alice también encontró un vestido realmente lindo. Era un vestido blanco y negro de algodón de cuello halter, que tenía un poco de vuelo. Prácticamente estaba hecho para ella.

Hicimos nuestras compras y fuimos a Oxford Street a buscar zapatos y accesorios. Encontré un delicado collar negro con unos pequeños pendientes negros en una tienda y decidí que ya tenía zapatos para llevar. Alice compró un par de tacones verdes de satén que iban con su vestido.

Cuando llegamos a casa alrededor de las 3:45, Edward estaba a punto de irse. "¿Qué habéis comprado?" preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Mi vestido es..." empecé pero Alice me cortó poniendo su mano sobre mi boca.

"Ya lo verás," le digo. "Ahora ve a decorar." Fue hasta él y le empujó por la puerta. "Mamá está haciendo algo de té," me dijo. "Vamos."

"Sí, señora," murmuré, siguiéndola a la cocina. ¿Quién sabía que una persona tan pequeña podía ser tan mandona?

"Buenas tardes, chicas," nos saludó Esme mientras hacía té. "¿Ha sido fructífera vuestra aventura de compras?"

"Sí, Bella y yo hemos encontrado vestidos. Y estaban rebajados," contestó Alice triunfalmente como si acabara de vencer a Napoleón en la Batalla de Waterloo.

"Bueno, estoy entusiasmada por la fiesta de esta noche," confesó Esme. "Me sorprende que dejéis que vayamos los viejos."

"Oh, por favor, mamá. Tú no eres vieja. Además, es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella y estoy segura de que si ella estuviera a cargo de la lista de invitados, tú y papá estaríais en ella," explicó Alice. "Pero ella no está a cargo de la lista de invitados," añadió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¡No sé nada sobre esta fiesta a parte de que tengo que prepararme! ¿A qué hora es? Al menos puedes contarme eso," le pregunté a Alice exasperada con mi propia ignorancia.

"Bien. La fiesta empezará a las 7, pero no vamos a llegar allí hasta las 7:30 porque tienes que hacer una gran entrada y tienes que llegar allí después de todas esas personas, elegantemente tarde," explicó Alice.

"Entonces, ¿cenaremos allí?" pregunté, intentando sacarle más información.

"Por si quieres saberlo, habrá aperitivos para que la gente coma," me dijo. "Pero eso es todo. No más información." Hizo un gesto como si se cerrara la boca con cremallera, cerrándola con llave y tirándola lejos.

Hablamos con Esme un rato antes de que Alice mirara el reloj y viera que eran las 4:30. Ahí fue cuando ella empezó a dar ordenes. "Bella, ve al piso de arriba y dúchate. Lávate el pelo, dépilate, todo eso," me ordenó antes de correr al piso de arriba a su habitación.

Hice como ella dijo y tomé una ducha. Intenté que no me llevara mucho tiempo, pero cuando te depilas las piernas, lleva unos minutos extra. Cuando volví a mi habitación con solo una toalla a mí alrededor, encontré a Alice en mi habitación con pantalones cortos y una camisa.

"Ponte esto y empieza a secarte el pelo. Voy a darme una ducha rápida y vuelvo," dijo rápidamente antes de correr de vuelta al piso de abajo.

Diez minutos después, acababa de terminar de secarme el pelo cuando Alice volvió. "¿Qué voy a hacer con tu pelo?" masculló retóricamente. Pensó durante un momento. "Vale. Vamos a hacer ondas suaves. ¿Como aguanta tu pelo las ondas?" preguntó, estrechándole los ojos directamente a mi pelo.

"No muy bien del todo. Normalmente se caen cinco minutos después," le dije sinceramente.

"Está bien. Haremos que funcione," dijo de modo tranquilizador. No estaba segura de si lo decía para ella o para mí. "Ahora maquillate como lo haces normalmente mientras yo te rizo el pelo."

Alice empezó a rizar mechones de 2 pulgadas de grosor en tirabuzones. "Alice, esos tirabuzones van a verse horribles," le dije mientras me maquillaba.

"Sí, se verían horribles si se quedaran así," aceptó. "Pero tu pelo va a caer, convirtiéndolos en suaves ondas. Estamos trabajando con tu pelo, no contra él."

Treinta minutos más tarde, ella había terminado de rizarme el pelo. "Vale, ahora haz cualquier cosa un rato mientras yo me preparo. ¡Solo no te toques el pelo!" Dejó la habitación rápidamente.

Cogí mi libro y fui al final de _Los Miserables._ Apenas había tenido tiempo para leer desde que llegué a Londres hace más de dos semanas. Estaba leyendo sobre Jean Valjean llevando a un herido Marius a través de las cloacas de París cuando Alice volvió. Todavía no se había puesto su vestido, pero su maquillaje estaba hecho con ojos oscuros y su pelo estaba alisado.

Alice miró mi pelo, arreglando algunas secciones, antes de echarle un poco de laca. Añadió más lápiz de ojos a mi párpado superior, antes de poner polvos de acabado.

"No estoy muy segura de como estará tu pelo en unas horas, así que voy a llevar algunas horquillas por si acaso se ve mal," me dijo. Fue a donde estaba colgado mi vestido y desabrochó la bolsa. Tras quitarlo del colgador, me lo dio para que me lo pusiera, no antes de quitar las etiquetas.

"¿Crees que voy a necesitar ponerme sujetador?" pregunté.

"No lo creo. Va forrado por dentro para mantenerlo arriba y tus pechos no son grandes, así que estarás bien," me dijo antes de dejar la habitación.

Me puse el vestido de seda sin tirantes turquesa con el collar y los pendientes y me puse frente al espejo para mirarme. En realidad me veía bastante glamurosa. _Me pregunto que pensará Edward,_ pensé.

Alice volvió llevando su vestido de algodón blanco y negro con sus zapatos verdes. Se puso una diadema verde en el pelo. "Ahora solo necesitas zapatos. ¿Vas a llevar los peep toe negros?" me preguntó.

"Sí, creo que se verán bien con el vestido," contesté. Abrí el armario, saqué los zapatos y me los puse.

"Ooh la la," dijo Alice con acento francés. "Tal vez le de a Edward un ataque al corazón."

"Espero que haya un desfibrilador donde estemos," le dije sarcásticamente con una sonrisa.

Alice miró la hora en su teléfono. "Solo tenemos cinco minutos," contestó con prisa. "Prepara tu bolso." Saqué algunas cosas de mi bolso grande y las puse en el bolso de mano. Para cuando hicimos nuestro camino escaleras abajo cuidadosamente con nuestros tacones y cerrábamos la puerta detrás de nosotras, aparcó un taxi.

Subimos al taxi. "48151 Philimore Gardens, Kensington," le dijo al taxista. Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntar qué había en Kensington. Me enteraría lo suficientemente pronto.

Casi media hora después, el taxi paró fuera de un elegante edificio de apartamentos con portero. Alice le pagó al taxista mientras salíamos a la acera.

"Bienvenidas," dijo el viejo portero que sostuvo la puerta abierta para nosotros. "El Sr. Hale les espera en el pasillo." _¿Sr. Hale? ¿Quienes son los Hale?_ Pensé. Cuando anduvimos más, vi que el Sr. Hale era Jasper. Lo entendí inmediatamente. Aquí debía ser donde vivían. Jasper estaba vestido con pantalones negros con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra suelta.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!" nos saludó Jasper. "Te ves hermosa, igual que tú, Alice." Alice fue a darle un beso a Jasper.

Tras su corto beso, preguntó educadamente, "ahora, ¿puedo acompañarlas al piso de arriba?"

"Claro," contesté, uniendo los brazos con él mientras nos llevaba a mí y a Alice al ascensor. Una vez dentro, presionó el botón PH para el ático.

Solo tomó unos segundos llegar arriba. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salimos, escuché un gran coreado "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

El ático tenía una gran sala de estar abierta con techos abovedados, muy diferente de la mayoría de los planes de planta británicos que conocía. Las luces estaban atenuadas, dándole a la habitación una atmósfera atrayente. Montones de globos blancos y negros flotaban en el techo. En el lado izquierdo de la habitación, la gran mesa de comedor de cristal estaba cubierta con un pastel de cumpleaños blanco y negro, aperitivos y champagne. La sala de estar se abría a un gran patio cubierto a través de puertas de cristal. Podía ver tiras de luces blancas colgando fuera. Era hermoso.

Miré a los invitados de la fiesta y vi que solo había unos diez, incluyendo a Alice y Jasper a mi lado. Edward estaba de pie al frente vestido con un traje negro y una camisa blanca. A su lado había dos personas que no conocía. Esme y Carlisle estaban más atrás, sentados en unas sillas. Otra pareja mayor estaba sentada a su lado. Dos chicas de cerca de mi edad estaban cerca de la mesa de los aperitivos. Y Rosalie estaba corriendo para abrazarme llevando un vestido negro sin tirantes que parecía caro. Emmett la seguía con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Rápidamente me di cuenta de que Alice lo había planeado de manera que todos llevaran blanco y negro excepto yo, la chica del cumpleaños, que iba de color turquesa.

"¡Bella!" exclamó Rosalie mientras me abrazaba. "¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Tu fiesta va a ser genial!"

"Gracias," contesté felizmente. "Así que, ¿aquí es donde vivís?"

"La mayoría del tiempo, si. Déjame presentarte a mis padres," dijo, cogiendo mi brazo y llevándome a través de la habitación. Capté la mirada de Edward y me guiñó el ojo, lo que hizo que mi corazón se agitara.

Rosalie me llevó a la pareja mayor que estaba hablando con Carlisle y Esme. "Esta es Bella. Bella, estos son mis padres, Brant e Irene," nos presentó. Sacudí las manos con los dos.

"Es un placer conocerte, Bella," me dijo Brant.

"Feliz cumpleaños," me dijo Irene dulcemente. Los dos estaban vestidos con ropa fina y tenían un aura de importancia.

"Gracias, estoy encantada de conoceros," contesté justo cuando Alice intervino.

"Por favor, perdonadme, Lord y Lady Hale pero, ¿puedo presentarle a Bella a algunas de mis amigas?" preguntó Alice humildemente. Estaba un poco en shock porque Rosalie y Jasper fueran de una familia de la nobleza.

"Eso está bien, Alice," le dijo Brant, o Lord Hale, con una sonrisa.

Alice me dirigió hasta dos de las chicas que hablaban entre ellas. "¡¿Lord y Lady Hale?!" siseé en su oído.

"Él es un Barón," susurró. "Me enteré ayer. Aparentemente, a Jasper y Rosalie no les gusta anunciárselo al mundo, lo que tiene sentido si no quieres amigos superficiales." Ella tenía un punto.

"Bella, estas son mis amigas Lisa y Meg. Han estado queriendo conocerte, así que las he invitado. Espero que no te importe," dijo Alice.

"No, para nada. Encantada de conoceros," les dije.

Lisa tenía el pelo rojo y largo y llevaba un vestido de tubo negro. Era hermosa pero de una forma feroz e intimidante. "Encantada," dijo secamente, sin siquiera molestarse en sonreír. _Que perra_, pensé para mí misma, pero mantuve mi cara agradable.

Meg parecía mucho más agradable. Tenía el pelo rubio corto y rizado y una linda cara con pecas. "Encantada de conocerte finalmente, Bella," contestó Meg con una sonrisa. "Alice realmente esperaba que vinieras aquí."

"Así que, ¿las dos vais al Courtauld Institute con ella?" les pregunté.

"Sí, conocí a Alice en una de mis clases del primer trimestre que estuvimos allí," contestó Meg. Miré a Lisa.

"No, pero hemos sido amigas desde sexto curso," contestó fríamente. Miré más allá de ellas y vi a Edward haciéndome una señal para que fuera.

"Ha sido genial conoceros, chicas," les dije medio sinceramente. "Pero todavía tengo otros invitados que ver. Os veré por ahí."

Dejé a Alice con ellas, cogí una copa de champagne de la mesa y me dirigí hasta Edward. Él me dio un abrazo. "Estás deslumbrante," susurró en mi oído. Casi me sonrojo.

"Gracias," susurré cuando me soltó. "Podría decir lo mismo de ti en ese traje." Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Lisa mirándome furiosa.

"Hay dos personas a las que me gustaría presentarte," dijo, llevándome a una pareja que estaba sentada en el sofá. "Bella, este es Charles. Es uno de mis compañeros de trabajo. Y esta es su prometida, Eliza."

"Encantada de conoceros," les dije, sacudiendo sus manos. Charles era alto como Edward, con el pelo marrón claro. Era bastante atractivo, pero no tanto como Edward. Eliza era más bajita que yo, con el pelo marrón dorado corto.

"He oído mucho sobre ti, Bella," dijo Charles con su voz profunda.

"Todo bueno, espero," contesté sonriendo. Eso es casi lo único que puedes responder a esa declaración sin ser torpe.

"Claro," sonrió.

Hablé con Eliza un rato. Ella trabajaba como profesora en una escuela primaria en Fulham. Me mezclé con mis otros amigos un rato, antes de que Alice empezara a hacer tintinear un tenedor contra una copa de champagne.

"Perdonad," dijo en voz alta. "Pero es hora de que Bella sople las velas de su pastel." Me llevó a la mesa donde había un pequeño pastel con tres velas.

"Claro que me gusta cumplir tres años," bromeé. Algunas personas que estaban cerca rieron. Alice me ignoró y encendió las velas con una cerilla.

"Ahora, antes de que pidas tu deseo, Bella, tenemos que cantarte," me dijo con una sonrisa. Empezó a cantar la canción de Feliz cumpleaños y la mayoría de los otros invitados se unieron a ella. Cuando terminaron de cantar, pedí un deseo y soplé las velas. Hubo algunos aplausos.

Después de que Alice cortara el pastel en pequeños trozos para pasar, se movió a la siguiente parte de la fiesta.

"¡Hora de abrir tus regalos!" exclamó. Fue a la esquina de la habitación y levantó una gran cesta con algunos regalos en ella. Me moví al sofá para sentarme. Edward se sentó a mi lado. El resto de mis nuevos amigos se sentaron alrededor de la habitación.

Cogí primero una gran caja que estaba envuelta con un papel de flores. La tarjeta decía que era de Alice. Le sonreí y quité el envoltorio. Levanté la tapa de la gran caja y vi que había un par de botas. Eran unas botas de cuero negro hasta la rodilla con un pequeño tacón de cuña.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Realmente no tenías que hacerlo!" le dije.

"No seas ridícula," contestó. "Recuerdo que mencionaste que no tenías espacio en tu equipaje para traer botas, así que ahora tienes unas."

"¡Aw, gracias Alice!" dije con entusiasmo. Me encantó su regalo.

Cogí la pequeña bolsa de regalo morada después. "Eso es de mi parte," dijo Rosalie mientras la abría. Dentro había un hermoso par de pequeños pendientes de esmeraldas. Eran del mismo color que los ojos de Edward, lo que hizo que me gustaran incluso más.

"Muchas gracias, Rosalie," le dije de corazón. Las lagrimas estaban a punto de llegar a mis ojos. No podía creer que ya tuviera tan buenos amigos. Reí rápidamente y alejé las lágrimas parpadeando.

Emmett me había encontrado un diccionario de argot británico. "Me llevó bastante tiempo comprender que significaban todas esas extrañas palabras," rió. "Esto debería ayudarte."

Obtuve una tarjeta regalo de iTunes de parte de Jasper, una botella de vino de Charles y Eliza y una caja de chocolates de Meg Liza. Los Hale no me regalaron nada, pero imaginé que el que pudiéramos usar su casa era más que suficiente.

El siguiente regalo era de Esme y Carlisle. Era un hermoso marco de fotos de hierro forjado con la foto que Edward y yo nos sacamos en Piccadilly Circus. Les miré inquisitivamente.

"Puedes culpar o agradecerle a Alice por ello. De alguna manera te robó la cámara una tarde cuando no estabas e casa," explicó Esme.

"¡Muchas gracias a todos!" dije entusiasmada. "No deberíais haberme comprado nada, considerando que ninguno de vosotros me conocíais hace tres semanas."

"Tonterías," dijo Edward. "Estoy seguro de que al menos hablo por algunas personas al decir que estamos más que felices de celebrar tu cumpleaños."

Tras abrir mis regalos, los invitados volvieron a sus conversaciones. Lisa y Meg vinieron a decir adiós. Bueno, Meg dijo adiós. Lisa solo sonrió satisfecha. No tenía ni idea de cual era su problema. Luego Charles y Eliza se despidieron y me dijeron que definitivamente me verían de nuevo.

Todos pasamos el siguiente par de horas conversando y conociéndonos unos a otros mejor. Emmett tuvo que marcharse a las 9 para cumplir sus deberes en Equinox y, a las 9:30, Carlisle y Esme decidieron dirigirse de vuelta a casa mientras que Brant e Irene (todavía no estaba segura de si llamarles como me los habían presentado o llamarles Lord y Lady Hale) se retiraron a su habitación, dejándonos a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward y yo.

"¿Deberíamos, tal vez, empezar a limpiar?" pregunté un poco después, cuando las cosas se calmaron.

"Absolutamente no," contestó Jasper. "Alice y yo vamos a limpiar esto mañana." Le guiñó discretamente el ojo a Alice.

"Bella, ¿te gustaría ver el patio?" preguntó Edward. "Todavía no has estado ahí fuera." Asentí y salimos al patio en el tejado del edificio. Miré al este hacia el centro de la ciudad y vi todo Londres iluminado.

"Es hermoso," le dije.

"Ahora, sobre tu regalo de cumpleaños," empezó. "Desafortunadamente, vas a tener que esperar hasta mañana para ver que es, lo que significa que tenemos una cita todo el día."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" pregunté.

"Sí, es una sorpresa, así que no intentes forzarme a que te lo diga," bromeó.

"Bueno, hagamos un trato," sugerí. Él me miró aprehensivo. "No te forzaré a decírmelo, que podría hacerlo si quisiera, si me besas."

"Suena como una situación en la que los dos ganamos," susurró, llevando mi cara hacia la suya para besarme.

Solo tuvimos un maravilloso beso de diez segundos cuando Alice tuvo que interrumpir. "Lo siento, tortolitos, pero nuestro taxi está aquí," dijo desde la puerta.

Edward y yo volvimos a dentro y recogimos mis regalos. Nos despedimos de Jasper y Rosalie y dejamos el ático en el ascensor.

"Así que, ¿qué te ha parecido tu cumpleaños?" preguntó Edward una vez que estuvimos dentro del taxi dirigiéndonos de vuelta a Islington.

"Realmente ha sido el mejor que he tenido," le dije sinceramente. "Bueno, además de la fiesta del té que tuve cuando cumplí 4," bromeé.

* * *

Hola!!

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, que me encanta haberlo subido ya, porque el proximo es uno de mis favoritos de esta historia. Pero antes de adelantar acontecimientos, ¿qué os ha parecido este? Deberíais quedaros con Lisa, ya que aunque esta historia no tiene drama, ella va a traer unos cuantos problemas.

Bueno, como he dicho, el proximo es mi favorito. Ahí vereis el regalo de Edward y algunas cosillas más.

Me despido aquí hasta la semana que viene. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	10. Vista de pájaro

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo diez – Vista de pájaro

Edward me despertó a las 10:30 a la mañana siguiente. Le sentí besar ligeramente mi nuca. "Bella," susurró suavemente. Afortunadamente, tenía el sueño lo bastante ligero como para que eso me despertara.

Me puse sobre mi espalda y abrí los ojos. "Buenos días," susurré.

Él se sentó al pie de mi cama. "¿Lista para saber cual es tu regalo de cumpleaños?" preguntó.

Me senté. "Sí lo estoy," contesté. Ahora estaba bastante alerta. "¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"Tan pronto como estés lista. Antes saldremos a comer," me dijo antes de marcharse para que me vistiera.

Salí de la cama y fui hacia el armario para coger algo de ropa. Escuché que llamaban a la puerta antes de que Edward asomara la cabeza.

"¿Por casualidad has traído un traje de baño contigo?" preguntó.

"Um, sí. ¿Por qué?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Tal vez quieras ponerlo en tu bolsa. No necesitas uno, pero tal vez lo quieras," dijo Edward enigmáticamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Yo solo me quedé ahí un momento, intentando comprender porqué necesitaría un traje de baño en Inglaterra a mediados de Septiembre, antes de decidir que no importaba. De cualquier manera, era una sorpresa.

Me puse mis vaqueros y un jersey azul antes de meter en mi bolso un bikini marrón que había traído (solo por si acaso). Me puse poco maquillaje, imaginando que si iba a mojarme, mucho maquillaje no sería una gran idea, y me recogí el pelo. Me puse unos zapatos y fui a la habitación de Edward.

"Knock, knock," dije en la puerta medio abierta antes de abrirla del todo. Edward estaba haciendo algo en su ordenador y escuchando una canción que me era familiar, pero no podía nombrarla. "¿Quienes son?" le pregunté.

"¿La banda? Es Motion City Soundtrack," contestó. "¿Lista para irnos?" Apagó la música y cerró el ordenador.

"Absolutamente," le dije. Fuimos al piso de abajo y salimos de la casa. "Así que, ¿vamos a ir a comer?" pregunté.

"He pensado en parar en una tienda de fish and chips, si te parece bien," preguntó.

"Sí, eso suena bien," empecé. Mi teléfono empezó a sonar de repente en mi bolso. Lo saqué y vi que era mi hermana, Sophie. "Um, es mi hermana. Debería contestar. Lo siento."

Abrí el teléfono y me lo llevé al oído. "Hey Soph. ¿Qué pasa?"

"No mucho. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó de plano.

"Voy con Edward a alguna parte," contesté.

"¡Oh! ¿Quién es Edward? ¡Tienes que hablarme de él!"

"Más tarde, Soph. Suenas molesta. ¿Qué va mal?" pregunté preocupada.

"Bueno... Megan, Ellie y Olivia me odian," contestó.

"Pero son tus mejores amigas. ¿Por qué te odiarían?"

"Es una larga historia. Básicamente, he empezado a hacerme amiga de una chica de la escuela, Toni. Es del primer año, pero es realmente agradable. Así que el fin de semana pasado, le pregunté si quería venir a casa para pasar algo de tiempo con ella, luego, al día siguiente, fuimos a ver una película. Bueno, les pregunté a Megan, Ellie y Olivia si querían venir con nosotras, pero solo podía Olivia. Así que vimos una película y pasamos el resto del día dando una vuelta por el pueblo. Luego, unos días más tarde, ninguna de ellas respondía mis llamadas o mensajes, así que supe que algo iba mal. Sucedió que Olivia sintió que la estaba reemplazando por Toni, así que se sintió realmente herida por eso. Luego Megan y Ellie se enfadaron conmigo por hacer sentir mal a Olivia. Así que he estado toda la semana disculpándome, diciéndoles que no intentaba hacerles sentir así, pero no me escuchaban. Ellas dijeron que era una egocéntrica y que solo era amiga de Toni porque soy mejor que ella o algo. Megan en realidad dijo que tengo que 'ganarme el perdón'. Olivia dijo que eventualmente me perdonaría, pero me han hecho mucho daño. ¡Simplemente no quiero perder a mis mejores amigas!" divagó antes de sollozar en el teléfono.

"Vale, en primer lugar, no parece que tu hayas hecho nada malo," empecé enfadada. "No hay absolutamente nada que diga que no puedes ser amiga de otra persona. Esas chicas tienen otros amigos fuera de tu grupo y tú no te enfadas con ellas por eso. Así que realmente no deberías estar disculpándote. En segundo lugar, tienen derecho a estar enfadadas un tiempo, pero que tus mejores amigas digan que tienes que ganarte el perdón dice que realmente no son tus mejores amigas. En mi opinión, no has hecho nada malo y si Megan y Ellie están dispuestas a renunciar a tu amistad por algo tan inmaduro e insignificante, estás mejor sin ellas."

"Sé eso. Mamá dijo lo mismo," contestó Sophie. "Gracias por escuchar, Bella. Realmente necesitaba soltarlo."

"No te preocupes. Te quiero, Sophie, y siempre seré tu mejor amiga. Si necesitas hablar de nuevo, no dudes en llamarme. Aunque mamá y papá no estarán muy felices con la factura del teléfono," le dije.

"Gracias, Bella. Yo también te quiero. ¡Y recuerda hablarme de Edward más tarde!" dijo antes de colgar.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Edward cuando alejé mi teléfono. Habíamos parado en la entrada de la parada de metro, sabiendo que perdería cobertura bajo tierra.

"Sí. Solo drama de instituto," contesté. "Me alegro tanto de haber terminado el instituto."

"¿Por qué no te gustaba el instituto?" me preguntó Edward mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el tren.

"Por muchas razones. Primero, durante mi primer y segundo año, yo era realmente rara. No tan rara como lo era en la escuela media, pero todavía rara. Luego estuvo lleno de dramas como el que está pasando mi hermana. Estaban las estúpidas pandillas, la intimidación, el que te gusten chicos que son realmente raros o gays. Y ya no es más así. En este momento mi vida está relativamente libre de drama, ¡y me encanta!" le dije. "Sin embargo quiero ir a las reuniones del instituto. Creo que será divertido ver cuantas personas no han hecho nada con sus vidas."

"¿Eras intimidada?" preguntó preocupado.

"No como normalmente pensarías en la intimidación, con todo eso de robarte el dinero de la comida o ser empujado contra las taquillas. No pensé que me hubiera ocurrido hasta que aprendí sobre 'ciberintimidación' en mi curso de Comunicaciones el año pasado. En mi primer año de instituto, fui acosada vía Internet. Cosas estúpidas como que alguien hizo una cuenta en AIM **(n/t. America-On-Line Instant Messenger. Es como el messenger de Windows Live)** llamada 'IhateBellaSwan' **(n/t. Odio a Bella Swan)** y se puso a mandarme mensajes. Y luego este chico de mi clase, me dijo online que, cito literalmente, era fea y como una tabla. No pechos y no culo. Fin de la cita. Sin embargo, eso es todo. No me provocó ningún trauma emocional intenso o algo. No hay necesidad de preocuparse," le dije ligeramente.

Edward se quedó un momento en silencio. "Eso es horrible," dijo. "Tú eres completamente lo opuesto a lo feo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Gracias," contesté. "Ya sabes, nunca le había hablado a nadie de esto antes." Él puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros de modo tranquilizador.

Tras salir en la parada del metro cerca del Támesis, encontramos una tienda de fish and chips en la que comer.

"Así que, ¿vas a decirme para qué necesito mi traje de baño?" le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa vacía con nuestros platos de comida frita.

"Paciencia, Bella," contestó con una sonrisa. "Si te digo eso, lo arruinaré todo. Además, creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo anoche que envolvía no forzarme a decir la sorpresa."

"Sí, tienes razón," suspiré. "Llegamos." Hice un puchero.

"Bueno, me pareció que lo disfrutabas tanto como yo. No hay necesidad de sacar ese labio inferior," contestó.

Rodé los ojos y continué comiendo. Cuando terminamos nuestra comida, Edward miró el reloj.

"¿Lista para irnos? Tenemos que estar allí en quince minutos, así que llegaremos justo a tiempo," dijo.

Recogimos nuestros platos y bebidas y los tiramos en los cubos de basura antes de marcharnos.

Edward y yo caminamos por las calles de Londres por más de diez minutos cuando él paró y preguntó. "¿Estás lista para tu regalo de cumpleaños?"

"Duh," contesté con madurez.

Cogió mi mano y dimos unos pasos más para parar frente a un edificio. Levanté la vista a la señal que decía, "_London School of Diving." _**(n/t. Escuela de buceo de Londres)**

"Recuerdo que dijiste que querías bucear la Gran Barrera de Coral en Australia, así que imaginé que podíamos tomar clases de buceo juntos. Quiero decir, no es como si pudiéramos obtener un certificado en solo una tarde. Es solo una hora y media en una piscina, pero he imaginado que es un comienzo," divagó Edward nervioso. Me encantaba como no podía callarse cuando estaba nervioso.

"¡Edward, es perfecto! ¡Uno de los mejores regalos que he tenido! Y esto explica el traje de baño," contesté. "¡Gracias!" Le di un abrazo antes de entrar en el edificio.

Una vez dentro, tuvimos que rellenar un montó de papeles de dispensa de responsabilidad, solo por si acaso nos ahogábamos o algo. Tras rellenar el papeleo, nos dirigieron a una habitación con otras cuatro personas que estaban esperando sentadas.

Cuando nos sentamos, nuestra profesora, Tina, salió a saludarnos. Nos contó todas las precauciones e información de seguridad antes de darnos trajes de buceo. "Damas, pueden cambiarse en el vestuario de la izquierda. Caballeros, a su derecha," nos dijo.

"He imaginado que tal vez no querías ponerte el traje de buceo sin nada debajo, de ahí el traje de baño," susurró en mi oído antes de irse a cambiar. Siempre era tan considerado.

Entré en el vestuario y fui a uno de los cubículos a cambiarme. Me puse el bikini y el traje de buceo encima. Se sintió extraño llevar algo tan apretado.

Doblé mi ropa y la llevé de vuelta conmigo a la habitación. Edward todavía no había salido, así que tomé asiento mientras la profesora hablaba con otra de las parejas.

Unos segundos después, Edward salió llevando ese gloriosamente apretado traje de buceo. Para su vergüenza, silbé mientras él andaba hasta mí. "No hay manera de que puedas estar llevando algo bajo ese traje," remarqué mientras me ponía de pie a su lado.

"No, a no ser que llevara un Speedo," contestó. "Cosa que no haría."

"Gracias a Dios," le tomé el pelo.

Nuestra profesora volvió a la habitación y nos llevó a otra habitación con una gran piscina cubierta. Tina nos dio nuestras aletas y máscaras antes de mostrarnos nuestros tanques de oxigeno. Nos explicó como usarlos y el riesgo y consecuencias del aeroembolismo si estuviéramos buceando en aguas profundas.

"Vale. Ahora practiquemos respirar debajo del agua," dijo. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta antes de ponerme torpemente las aletas y la máscara.

"¿Cómo me veo?" le pregunté a Edward.

"Como una buceadora," contestó, poniéndose su propia máscara en su cara.

Tina vino y nos ayudó a cada uno a ponernos el tanque de oxigeno en la espalda. Era bastante pesado. Tras ponerme la boquilla en la boca, salté a la piscina.

El agua caliente me rodeó. Miré a mi alrededor a través de mi máscara debajo del agua y vi que la mayoría de los otros ya estaban en el agua.

Levanté la vista hacia la superficie justo a tiempo para ver a Edward saltar al agua justo frente a mí.

Pasamos cerca de media hora en el agua. Practicamos nuestra respiración que, aunque era fácil, sonaba extraño bajo el agua, y nadamos a lo largo del fondo de la piscina. ¡Era muy divertido! Estaba teniendo fantasías sobre ser una sirena.

Cuando nuestra clase acabó, volvimos a los vestuarios a ducharnos. Me lavé todo el cloro del pelo y cuerpo antes de secarme y ponerme mi jersey y vaqueros. Me recogí el pelo mojado en un moño y fui a encontrarme con Edward. Por supuesto, él todavía se veía increíble.

"Supongo que querrás volver directamente a casa para arreglarte el pelo," dijo mientras dejábamos el edificio.

"¿Crees que debería arreglarme el pelo?" pregunté como contestación.

"No. Te ves impresionante incluso con tu pelo mojado y recogido," me dijo.

"Entonces no. No me importa lo que los demás piensen de mi pelo," contesté. "¿Quieres hacer algo?"

"El Festival del Támesis esta instalado entre el Ojo de Londres y el Tower Bridge en la orilla sur. Podemos ir a ver que bandas tocan y algunas de las otras actividades durante algunas horas," sugirió.

La zona del Festival estaba lo bastante cerca como para poder ir fácilmente andando desde la Escuela de Buceo. Cuando llegamos al área, cogimos un programa que tenía una lista de todas las actividades de hoy.

"¡Hey, mira! Hay una demostración de carreras en los Jubilee Gardens. ¿No es eso lo que James Bond hacía al principio de _Casino Royale_?" pregunté.

"Sí. También hay demostraciones de kayak, un coro, paseos guiados, jazz y tango. ¡Oh, siempre podemos pasear en barco por el río!" leyó Edward del panfleto.

"¿Cómo es que nunca mencionaste este festival antes?" le pregunté. "¡También fue ayer!"

"Lo olvidé, lo siento," dijo, levantando sus manos en derrota.

"Está bien. ¿Podemos volver esta noche para ver los fuegos artificiales?" pregunté.

"Sí, Conozco el lugar perfecto para verlos," contestó. "Vamos, demos una vuelta."

Pasamos las siguientes horas escuchando música étnica, probando comida exótica y mirando algo de artesanía. Cuando nos acercamos a las 6, empezamos a volver a Islington para cenar.

"Así que, ¿qué era tu regalo de cumpleaños, Bella?" preguntó Esme mientras nos sentábamos a comer. "Edward no nos lo ha dicho a ninguno."

"Hemos tomado lecciones de buceo," contesté.

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" preguntó Alice.

"Sí. Una de mis metas en la vida es bucear la Gran Barrera de Coral en Australia, y se lo mencioné una vez a Edward," les dije.

"Aww, eso es tan dulce," dijo Alice entusiasmada antes de que empezáramos a cenar.

"Así que, ¿qué tal ha ido la 'limpieza' con Jasper hoy, Alice?" pregunté después de tragar un bocado de carne asada.

Me dio una rápida y sutil mirada furiosa que vi por el rabillo del ojo. "Estuvo bien," fue todo lo que dijo, así que dejé el tema. Imaginé que podría sacarle algo más cuando sus padres no estuvieran.

Cuando terminamos de cenar y limpiar, fui al piso de arriba a mi habitación. Me eché un vistazo en el espejo y me estremecí. Me veía como si tuviera doce años, sin maquillaje y con un pelo horrible. No podía creer que a Edward no le importara. Pero también, yo siempre era mi pero crítica.

Me deshice el moño y encontré el pelo un poco mojado todavía. Me lo peiné, sequé y alisé, esperando que se comportara. Luego me puse algo de maquillaje. También imaginé que debería cambiarme la ropa también. Me puse mi vestido tipo sweater color cabernet con unos leggings negros y las botas negras que me regaló Alice.

Mientras me estaba preparando, Alice entró en mi habitación. "¿Dónde vas?" preguntó.

"Edward y yo vamos a ir más tarde a ver los fuegos artificiales en el Festival del Támesis. Él dice que conoce el lugar perfecto para verlos," contesté. "Así que, ¿qué pasó con Jasper esta tarde? Vi ese guiño ayer."

Alice se sonrojó. "Finalmente echamos un polvo," admitió con una gran sonrisa.

"Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Qué tal estuvo?" pregunté. Aunque nunca antes había tenido sexo, no me avergonzaba de hablar de ello o algo.

"¡Fantástico! ¡El mejor que he tenido! ¡Oh, le amo tanto!" dijo entusiasmada.

"¡Aw, estoy feliz por ti, Alice!" contesté feliz. "¿Él te ama?"

"Oh, sí. Me lo dijo hace una semana," me dijo.

"¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?" la acusé.

"No lo sé," confesó. "No se lo he dicho a nadie. De alguna manera, quería guardármelo para mí durante un tiempo. Lo siento."

"Está bien," le aseguré. "¡Al menos lo sé ahora!" Le di una gran sonrisa. "¿Por qué no venís tú y Jasper con nosotros?"

"No, gracias. Creo que sería mejor si fuerais solo tú y Edward," contestó con una sonrisa enigmática. ¿Por qué siempre parecía que ella sabía algo que yo no?

"Vale," contesté.

"Así que, ¿qué tal van las cosas con Edward?" preguntó Alice.

"¡Todo es tan maravilloso! Me hace sentir tan... viva. Y es como que, cuando estamos juntos, nos completamos el uno al otro. Como dos mitades de un puzzle que van juntas. Él es el hombre más dulce, sexy y maravilloso que he conocido. Tiene un gran sentido del humor, es considerado, tiene ambiciones y metas en la vida y no es increíblemente inmaduro," le dije honestamente.

"Suena como que le amas," contestó Alice, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"Mmmm... ¿lo hago? Nunca he querido a nadie así antes. Claro, quiero a mis padres y mi hermana y mis amigos. Pero nunca he estado románticamente 'enamorada' antes. Hasta el momento, este sentimiento ha sido imposible de identificar para mí," confesé.

"Puede ser confuso, lo sé. Solo tienes que dejar que tu corazón decida," contestó. "Lo siento por ese cliché. Pero es cierto. Cuando sea el momento, creo que lo sabrás."

"Gracias, Alice. Bueno, ¿entonces qué vas a hacer esta noche?" pregunté, cambiando de tema. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar después.

"No lo sé. Tal vez llame a Meg y Lisa. Siento como que he estado descuidándolas últimamente," musitó casualmente.

"¿Es por eso por lo que Lisa me odia?" pregunté.

"Ella no te odia," contestó Alice. Le di una mirada incrédula. "Bueno, no que yo sepa, al menos."

"Como sea. Si tiene un problema conmigo, no me importa," le dije. "Al menos, intentaré que no me importe. Me gustó Meg, sin embargo. Parece realmente dulce."

"Sí, Meg es realmente agradable. Es una buena amiga. Lisa... tiene algunos problemas. Pero ha pasado conmigo por muchas cosas," confesó Alice. No creí que fuera buena idea sacar lo que Edward me dijo sobre Alice el fin de semana pasado, así que me quedé callada. Hasta que me lo dijera ella, fingiría ignorancia.

"Bueno, dejaré que termines de arreglarte," dijo Alice, levantándose de mi cama, donde se había sentado antes. "Bonito conjunto. Lo apruebo." Dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Cogí mi abrigó y encontré a Edward en su habitación.

"¿Qué te gusta de postre?" me preguntó cuando entré en su habitación.

"No lo sé," contesté. "Lo que sea, en realidad. Sin embargo no me gusta la tarta de calabaza o de nuez."

"Vale. Entonces vamos," dijo, cogiendo su cartera.

Dejamos la casa y anduvimos hacia la parada de metro. Paramos en una panadería que todavía estaba abierta y Edward compró dos trozos de tarta de plátano con tofee para llevar. No tenía ni idea de dónde íbamos a ver los fuegos artificiales, así que simplemente seguí a Edward hacía el metro correcto.

Bajamos del tren en la parada de Pimlico y empezamos a andar a lo largo del río. Cuando pasamos por el Tate Britain, supe dónde íbamos.

"¿Vamos al edificio de tu oficina?" le pregunté. Era la misma ruta que Alice y yo habíamos hecho mi primer día completo aquí.

"Sí, hay una gran vista desde allí. Imaginé que sería más agradable si no estuviéramos rodeados de miles de personas intentando verlos desde otros lugares," explicó.

"¿Cómo vas a entrar?" pregunté.

"Ewan debería estar trabajando esta noche. Es uno de los guardias de seguridad. Aunque probablemente nos deje entrar, voy a darle una razón para estar ahí igualmente. Así que solo sígueme el juego," me dijo.

Tras unos minutos más, llegamos a la entrada. "¿Estás seguro de que no te meterás en problemas por esto?" susurré mientras Edward llamaba a la puerta de cristal.

"No creo que les importe," contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. El guardia de seguridad vino a las puertas de cristal y le quitó el cerrojo a una de ellas.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó el guardia de seguridad.

"Tengo algo de trabajo que necesito terminar antes de mañana por la mañana, y pensé que tal vez podía coger algunos papeles antes de salir," le dijo Edward.

"Así que, ¿esa es la historia?" preguntó. "No te preocupes. Podéis subir. Me aseguraré de no dejar subir a nadie más. Solo aseguraos de que no pase nada, o será mi culpa."

"No te preocupes, Ewan," contestó Edward. "Te debo una. Esta es Bella, por cierto."

"Encantada de conocerte," dije, extendiendo mi mano para saludarle.

"Encantado de conocerte también," contestó, sacudiendo mi mano. "No os divirtáis mucho ahí arriba. Las cámaras todavía estarán grabando." Nos guiñó el ojo.

Edward rió. "Gracias, hombre. No estaremos aquí mucho tiempo," le dijo.

Ewan nos dejó entrar en el edificio y nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores. Una vez dentro, Edward pulsó el 28.

Cuando llegamos a ese piso, Edward me dirigió a través del laberinto de cubículos hasta una gran pared de cristal. Se podía ver todo Londres iluminado bajo nosotros. Podíamos ver las festividades del carnaval y las otras actividades en el río. Había un barco iluminado en la distancia. Era una perfecta vista de pájaro.

Edward cogió dos sillas giratorias de cubículos cercanos y las llevó hacia la ventana.

"Ahora podemos ver los fuegos artificiales y comer el postre," dijo Edward mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas antes de sentarse él en la suya.

"Perfecto," estuve de acuerdo.

"Vaya," murmuró Edward. Le miré con curiosidad. "He olvidado las bebidas," explicó.

"Bueno, ¿tenéis alguna máquina o algo?" pregunté.

"Sí. Iré a coger algunas bebidas. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?"

"No, iré contigo. Me dan un poco de miedo los grandes edificios de oficinas oscuros," admití, levantándome para ir con él.

"¿Por qué?" Caminamos a lo largo de los corredores hasta la sala de empleados.

"Cuando era pequeña, mi padre no trabajaba para la policía. En realidad trabajaba para una gran compañía haciendo unas cosas u otras. No puedo recordarlo. De cualquier manera, si tenía que trabajar los sábados, a veces me llevaba con él. Por supuesto, todas las luces estaban apagadas a parte de las que estaban cerca de su oficina. De cualquier manera, me daba escalofríos antes y de alguna forma todavía lo hace si estoy sola. ¿Has visto _La Maldición_?" pregunté.

"Sí, hace bastante tiempo," contestó.

"¿Recuerdas la escena en la que la mujer se queda trabajando hasta tarde y pasan cosas extrañas en el edificio? Eso reafirmó mi miedo. Cuando sea que consiga un trabajo en una oficina, juro que nunca me quedaré hasta tarde. Nunca," le expliqué.

"Tienes algunos miedos interesantes," dijo divertido. Llegamos a la sala y Edward nos compró Coca-Colas. Para cuando volvimos a nuestras sillas, los fuegos artificiales habían empezado.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer nuestra tarta mientras veíamos el show. Era una vista hermosa. El cielo de Londres iluminado de azul, rojo, amarillo, verde y blanco.

Terminé mi tarta y coloqué el plato en el suelo. Los fuegos artificiales llegaron a su final, con montones de ellos disparando en el cielo de la noche.

"Es tan hermoso," murmuré. Moví la mirada para ver a Edward mirándome. "¿Qué?" le pregunté.

Cerró el espacio entre nosotros, presionando sus labios contra los míos. Estaba sorprendida de que ninguna de nuestras sillas hubiera rodado debajo de nosotros. Aparentemente, Edward tenía la misma preocupación, así que se levantó y presionó mi espalda contra la ventana, retomando nuestro beso.

Esto se sentía bien. Antes de besar a Edward, nunca había pensado que besar era genial. Mi ex era un besador tan malo que incluso la idea de pensar en besar a alguien más no me parecía una experiencia genial. Pero con Edward, se sentía natural. No había torpeza o tenía que pensar en como mover mis labios. Es como si se pusieran en piloto automático y estuvieran programados para besarle.

Nuestro beso se profundizó. Ninguno de nosotros parecía poder tener suficiente. Una de las manos de Edward se movió bajo mi vestido y subió peligrosamente alto. Cuando sentí su mano juguetear con el elástico de mis leggings, le alejé. No me gustó hacer eso. Mi cuerpo ansiaba que me tocara más.

"¿Qué va mal?" susurró.

"Umm... nunca es un buen momento para decir esto," empecé. Él me miró preocupado. "Simplemente lo soltaré. Y lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes. Es solo, como he dicho, que nunca es el momento oportuno," divagué. "Yo soy... virgen. Y de alguna manera me estoy guardando para mi futuro marido. Así que mis límites están bastante cerca de donde has ido." Dios, esta siempre era una conversación incómoda.

"Oh," susurró. Parecía estarlo contemplando.

"No vas a romper conmigo o algo, ¿verdad? Tampoco es que estemos juntos oficialmente. Ugh, esto también ha pasado antes," empecé a divagar con nerviosismo.

"Bella," puso su mano sobre mi boca para callarme. "No, no voy a romper contigo por esto. No seas absurda. ¿Ha pasado antes?"

"Sí. Mi ex-novio, con el que salí en primavera. No me atraía mucho, pero era agradable. De cualquier manera, después de meter su mano en mi camiseta una vez, le dije lo que te he dicho, y después de eso pareció dejar de estar interesado. Todavía estuvimos juntos otro mes después de eso, pero cuando rompió conmigo, su excusa fue pobre y no tenía sentido. Así que debió haber sido porque no tendría sexo con él y él no creía que yo mereciera la pena," expliqué rápidamente, sin mirarle.

Edward agarró mi barbilla dulcemente y volvió mi cara hacia él. Me miró a los ojos y dijo, "Bella, escúchame. Tú mereces la pena. Te amo, y solo porque no quieras tener sexo todavía, no cambia como me siento por ti."

"¿De verdad? Así que, ¿no estás enfadado?" pregunté.

"Bueno, no puedo decir que esté increíblemente feliz por ello, porque estaría mintiendo. Pero yo quiero lo que tú quieras, y si tú todavía no quieres sexo, entonces me parece perfectamente bien," dijo. "Te amo, Bella. Quiero lo que te haga feliz."

Supe en ese momento que el indescriptible sentimiento que sentía alrededor de Edward era amor. "Yo también te amo," contesté. "De verdad."

* * *

Hola!

Aqui está el capitulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido el regalo de Edward? ¿Y los limites de Bella? Además, ya se han declarado y en el proximo capitulo es el viaje a Paris, que durará tres capitulos.

Ahora me marcho y me despido hasta el proximo sabado. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	11. Pillados

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo once – Pillados

Antes de que me diera cuenta, era miércoles por la tarde. Toda la familia y yo nos íbamos a París en unas horas después de que Carlisle, Esme y Edward volvieran del trabajo.

"¿Qué vas a meter en la maleta, Bella?" me preguntó Alice mientras entrábamos en mi habitación.

"Bueno, no tengo mucho para elegir. ¿Quieres ayudarme?" le pregunté. No era una incompetente en el tema de la moda, pero nunca rechazaría la ayuda de alguien que entiende de ello.

Una hora más tarde, habíamos juntado unos seis conjuntos para llevar a nuestro viaje a París. Tenía algunos conjuntos casuales para llevar durante el día y otros más de vestir en caso de que fuéramos a algún sitio bueno.

"¿Has estado antes en París?" me preguntó Alice mientras yo cerraba mi maleta.

"Sí, hace unos tres años. Mi abuela me llevó allí después de mi junior year en el instituto. Por supuesto, mi abuela me volvió loca todo el tiempo, así que no lo disfruté tanto como podría haberlo hecho," le dije.

"¿Qué hizo tu abuela?" preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

"Bueno, primero, mi abuela es una quejica. Se quejaba por tener que andar a todas partes, sobre todos los escalones que había en el Louvre, y otro montón de cosas. En segundo lugar, se cree que es historiadora, cuando no lo es. También llevaba siempre una de esas faltriqueras bajo su ropa, lo que es una buena idea, supongo, mientras no tengas que levantarte la camisa en publico para sacar dinero. Quiero decir, ella no era terrible, pero era molesto," expliqué. "Espero que no pienses que la odio o algo. La quiero mucho. Pero aún así."

"Se puede encontrar molesta a la gente que quieres. Sé lo que es. Estoy segura de que yo no seré tan molesta," contestó Alice. "Además, estoy segura de que crees que Edward no puede hacer nada mal."

"¡Hey! Estoy segura de que él puede hacer algo mal. Lo único que pasa es que tengo percepción selectiva en este momento, así que todavía no puedo ver sus fallos," bromeé. "¿Cómo lo vas a pasar sin ver a Jasper durante cuatro días completos?"

"Dios, no estoy tan obsesionada," contestó, actuando consternada. "Todavía puedo pasarlo bien sin él."

"Claro, vale. Así que, ¿has estado antes en París?" preguntó.

"No," suspiró. "Pero el resto de mi familia sí. Mamá y papá viajaron mucho antes de tener hijos y Edward fue durante sus A-levels. Yo también habría ido, pero no, mis padres me hicieron cambiar de escuela."

"Al menos vas ahora," añadí, intentando volver a animarla. "¡Tendremos toneladas de diversión! Y, además, ir con gente que ya ha estado será incluso mejor. No tienes que preocuparte por parecer una turista con tu nariz en un mapa."

"Cierto," dijo sonriendo. "¡Estoy entusiasmada! ¿Qué cosas crees que debería ver?"

"Realmente me encantaron los Jardines de Luxemburgo y el Museo d'Orsay. La vista de París desde la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón también es bastante increíble. Le dije a Edward que iríamos a ver las Catacumbas bajo París. Viajar a Versalles para ver el Palacio también está bien. El Louvre está sobrevalorado, pero si no has estado, tienes que ir," le dije.

"Sí, realmente quiero ir allí. ¡Y por supuesto a la cima de la Torre Eiffel!" gritó Alice. Realmente estaba entusiasmada.

Escuchamos como se cerraba la puerta principal en el piso de abajo y pasos subir al piso de arriba. Era Esme.

"Hey, chicas. ¿Habéis hecho las maletas y estáis listas para irnos?" preguntó, inclinándose contra el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. "Tan pronto como lleguen Edward y Carlisle, nos vamos. Nuestros billetes de Eurostar son para el tren de las 5:55 que sale de la estación de St. Pancras, así que deberían estar pronto en casa. Todos dejamos el trabajo una hora antes."

"Sí, las dos hemos hecho las maletas y estamos listas para irnos," contestó Alice. "¿Deberíamos bajar nuestras maletas?"

"Eso sería una buena idea," contestó Esme. "Voy a cambiarme esta ropa y os veré en el piso de abajo en un rato."

Alice me ayudó a bajar mi maleta los dos pisos de escaleras antes de que yo la ayudara con su equipaje. Acabábamos de bajar la maleta de Alice cuando se abrió la puerta, revelando a Edward y Carlisle que se estaban riendo por algo.

"¡Alice! ¡Bella! Parece que vosotras dos os habéis anticipado," exclamó Carlisle cuando nos vio en el pasillo. Detrás de él, la cara de Edward se iluminó cuando me vio. Estoy segura de que la mía se veía igual.

"Edward, supongo que deberíamos cambiarnos y marcharnos," le sugirió Carlisle a Edward antes de dirigirse al piso de arriba.

"¿Qué tal ha ido el trabajo?" le pregunté a Edward.

"Aburrido," contestó. "He estado pensando en marcharme pronto en lugar de en mi trabajo. Volveré en unos minutos." Fue al piso de arriba hacia su habitación.

Mientras los tres trabajadores se cambiaban y terminaban de empacar, Alice y yo nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala de estar, encendiendo la televisión. Vimos un programa en la BBC durante otros diez minutos más o menos hasta que bajaron su equipaje.

Esme repasó mentalmente la lista de comprobación antes de que todos nos encontráramos en la acera caminando hacia la parada de metro, llevando nuestro equipaje con nosotros. La estación de St. Pancras solo estaba a una parada de Islington, así que no nos llevó mucho tiempo antes de que nos encontráramos en la estación de tren.

Carlisle fue hasta las máquinas de los billetes electrónicos y recogió nuestros billetes antes de distribuirlos entre nosotros. Miré al billete y vi que costaba 45 libras. Tendría que asegurarme de pagarles cuando volviéramos. Llegamos justo antes del límite de 30 minutos para registrarse.

Cuando abordamos el tren, encontramos espacio para nuestro equipaje y tomamos asiento. Edward, Alice y yo nos sentamos en uno de los asientos con mesa mientras que Esme y Carlisle encontraron una fila con dos asientos detrás de nosotros.

"¿Sabes cuanto va a durar el viaje?" le pregunté a Edward mientras me sentaba en el lado de la ventana.

"Creo que el viaje en tren es de unas 2 horas y 45 minutos. Deberíamos llegar a París a las 9:40 más o menos, hora de allí," contestó. "Ahora, por favor, dime que hablas algo de francés."

"Hablo francés. Fueron cuatro años de ellos a través del instituto y la universidad," contesté.

"Eso es bueno. Porque yo estudié italiano en la escuela y Alice estudió alemán. Creo que mamá lo hablaba un poco, pero fue hace mucho tiempo," dijo Edward. "Así que ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos por encontrar un traductor."

"Supongo que entonces esa seré yo. Sin embargo, hablan mucho inglés allí, así que estoy segura de que estaréis bien en caso de que yo no esté cerca." Saqué _Los Miserables_ de mi bolso. Realmente tenía que terminarlo.

"¿Vas a leer?" preguntó Edward.

"Sí. Empecé este libro en el viaje desde los Estados y todavía tengo que terminarlo," contesté.

"Bueno, es un libro súper largo," dijo mirando el ancho del lomo.

"Cierto. Pero cuando lo leí por primera vez, solo me tomó dos semanas," contesté. "Estoy fallando en mi velocidad de lectura."

"Entonces términalo. No podemos tenerte fallando," me tomó el pelo. Él sacó su iPod y se puso los auriculares. Miré a Alice que estaba mandándole mensajes a alguien. Tenía la fuerte sospecha de que era Jasper, pero no pregunté o dije nada. Abrí el libro por donde lo había dejado y continué leyendo.

Cuando no estaba leyendo, estaba mirando por la ventana. Me sentí extraña sabiendo que estábamos bajo el Canal de la Mancha en el momento particular.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando finalmente terminé la historia y cerré el libro. Miré por la ventana e imaginé que deberíamos estar en algún lugar de Francia. Me volví y vi que Edward todavía estaba escuchando su iPod con los ojos cerrados. Alice se estiró en el asiento vacío a su lado y parecía estar dormida también.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando escuché a Edward hablar. "¿Has acabado?" preguntó.

"Sip. Pensé que estabas dormido," le dije en voz baja.

"Solo estaba descansando los ojos," contestó. "¿Qué tal el espacio para las piernas?"

"Mis piernas están a punto de quedarse dormidas por no moverme," confesé. Él dio palmadas en su regazo, haciéndome una señal para que me moviera y estirara mis piernas.

"Gracias," le dije, colocándome.

Incliné mi cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana y miré a Edward. No podía creer que fuera tan afortunada como para encontrar a alguien a quien amaba y que también me amaba a mí. Era un sentimiento completamente distinto a lo que había sentido antes.

"Te amo," vocalicé silenciosamente.

"Yo también te amo," vocalizó antes de sonreír.

Veinte minutos más tarde, vi como entrábamos en los suburbios de París. El número de luces en el cielo oscuro se hizo más y más frecuente mientras pasábamos.

Cuando desembarcamos en el Gare du Nord, estábamos finalmente en París.

"Vale," dijo Carlisle, reuniéndonos a todos juntos. "Iremos a encontrar la linea de taxis y probablemente tendremos que usar dos. Bella, ¿he oído que hablas francés?" Asentí. Me dio una tarjeta con nuestra información del hotel en ella. "Nos quedamos en el Grand Hotel Haussmann. El que llegue primero esperará en el lobby." Le dio a Edward un montón de euros para pagar.

Atravesamos la estación de tren francesa y encontramos la linea de taxis fuera. Carlisle y Esme nos dejaron subir en el primer taxi. El conductor francés nos ayudó a poner nuestro equipaje en el maletero antes de que Edward, Alice y yo nos apretujáramos en el asiento trasero.

"Bonsoir madames et monsieur," el taxista habló en francés. "Votre dèstination, s'il vous plaît?" _(Buenas tardes damas y caballero. ¿Vuestro destino, por favor?)_

"Bonsoir. Le Grand Hotel Haussmann, s'il vous plaît," respondí. Mi acento francés no era genial, pero valdría. _(Buenas tardes. El Gran Hotel Haussmann, por favor.)_

"D'accord," contestó antes de entrar en las calles parisinas. _(De acuerdo.)_

"Bella, ¿sabes, por casualidad, quien es Haussmann?" preguntó Alice.

"Era un arquitecto del siglo 19 de cuando cambiaron todo el look de la ciudad. Fue uno de los que hizo los planos para que la mayoría de los edificios se vieran así," expliqué, apuntando a los edificios franceses por los que estábamos pasando. "Se hizo una ley por la que los edificios no podían pasar una cierta altura, que es la razón por la que tiene un centro de ciudad tan relativamente bajo. También tiene acreditado el trazado de las calles, creo."

Solo cinco minutos después, el taxi aparcó en una pequeña calle lateral frente al Gran Hotel Haussmann. Parecía estar bien por la fachada. El taxista nos ayudó a bajar nuestras bolsas del maletero antes de que Edward contara los euros que tenía que darle. Justo cuando estábamos abriendo las puertas dobles de cristal para entrar al hotel, otro taxi aparcó con Carlisle y Esme dentro.

"Bonsoir," dijo Carlisle mientras se aproximaba al mostrador. "Tenemos una reserva a nombre de Cullen." Todo el lobby parecía estar hecho de mármol con detalles en oro.

La recepcionista buscó en el ordenador. "Sí señor. Una habitación triple superior y una habitación doble superior. ¿Es correcto?" preguntó en su fuerte acento francés.

Carlisle asintió. "Sí, es correcto."

"¿Puedo ver su tarjeta de crédito?" preguntó. Carlisle sacó una tarjeta de crédito de su cartera.

Unos minutos más tarde, estábamos tomando los ascensores para subir a nuestras habitaciones. La habitación de Carlisle y Esme era la 203 y la nuestra la 301.

"Nos veremos en vuestra habitación cuando deshagamos el equipaje," nos dijo Esme mientras salían en su piso.

Nuestro pasillo estaba decorado de azul. Todas las puertas estaban pintadas de azul también. Edward cogió la llave que le habían dado y abrió la puerta 301.

Dentro había tres camas individuales con cobertores rojos. Había dos ventanas con cortinas rojas en la pared más lejana y un gran armario y escritorio frente a las camas. Colgando de la pared había una televisión de pantalla plana. Me asomé al baño y vi una ducha bastante bonita con azulejos de mármol.

"Edward, ¿cuánto ha costado esta habitación?" pregunté.

"No te preocupes por eso," contestó, desechando el tema.

"Pero, voy a tener que pagar a tus padres mi parte. Han pagado esta habitación de hotel, los billetes de tren y Dios sabe qué más. No puedo dejarles pagar por todo," discutí.

"Sí, sí puedes," contestó. "No íbamos a decírtelo porque no creímos que importara. Pero la Universidad está pagando a mis padres bastante bien por mantenerte. A mamá, sin embargo, no le gusta la idea de que le paguen por dejarte comer nuestra comida y dormir en nuestra casa porque eres nuestra invitada, no nuestra inquilina. Todo el dinero que han recibido está pagando tu parte en este viaje. Así que no deberías sentirte obligada a pagar tu parte de nada en este viaje."

"Oh, vale," dije aliviada. Si tuviera que pagar mi parte, probablemente me quedaría en bancarrota. Además, probablemente mis padres estaban pagando a los Cullen sin darse cuenta al pagar a la Universidad.

"Me quedo con la cama de la ventana," dijo Alice, lanzándose en ella.

"Yo me quedaré con la del medio, supongo," dije mientras abría las cortinas para ver si teníamos una buena vista. Nuestra habitación daba a Rue du Helder. Debíamos estar en el distrito de la Opera, porque al otro lado de la calle había una señal que decía _"Parfum de l'Opera."_

Llamaron a nuestra puerta y Edward fue a abrir. "Oh, bien, hay tres camas," dijo Esme cuando entró en la habitación, seguida por Carlisle. "Es lo que pedimos, pero ya sabéis que puede haber malentendidos."

"Sois libres de hacer todo lo que queráis el resto de la noche. Pero, ¿qué queréis hacer mañana?" preguntó Carlisle.

"¿Podemos ir a ver el Louvre?" preguntó Alice.

"Claro. Probablemente sea una buena idea quitarnos de en medio los lugares más turísticos antes del fin de semana. ¿Qué tal ir a la Torre Eiffel y luego al Louvre? Después podemos ver a donde vamos," sugirió Carlisle.

"Suena bien para mí," contesté. Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ese plan.

"Veámonos a las 9 de la mañana para desayunar," sugirió Esme antes de que ella y Carlisle se fueran. "Recordad dejar vuestra llave en recepción antes de iros. Y aquí tenéis un mapa que hemos cogido."

"¿Podemos ir por algo de comer?" pregunté cuando se fueron. "Estoy hambrienta."

"Sí. Podemos dar una vuelta también. Ver que hay cerca," sugirió Edward.

Dejamos el hotel y bajamos la calle para encontrar algo para comer. Estábamos en la intersección de Rue du Helder y Boulevard des Italiens.

"Parece que tenemos un McDonald's a nuestra izquierda, un Pizza Hut al otro lado de la calle y un café Segafredo a nuestra derecha," dijo Edward mirando a su alrededor.

"Probemos Segafredo," dije, entrando en el chic café italiano.

Tras encontrar algo de alimento en Segafredo, bajamos por el Boulevard des Italiens hasta que llegamos a la Plaza de la Opera. La Opera Garnier estaba iluminada en el cielo nocturno, los dos ángeles dorados a cada lado nos miraban desde arriba.

"Es hermosa," escuché a Alice decir impresionada.

"También hay tours por el interior," le dije. "Incluso hablan sobre la leyenda del Fantasma de la Opera."

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que nos encontramos de nuevo en la habitación de hotel, agotados por el viaje. Tras tomar una ducha y secarme el pelo, me acurruqué en la cama.

"Si decidís susurraros cosas dulces el uno al otro, ¿podéis al menos darme algún aviso? ¿Una tos, tal vez?" susurró Alice mientras se metía en su cama.

Edward tosió y Alice se puso una almohada sobre la cara y gimió. No pude evitar reír.

"Te amo, Bella," susurró.

"Y yo te amo," susurré y le di un corto beso antes de ir a dormir.

- . - . - . - . -

Fui despertada a las 7:45 cuando sonó la alarma del teléfono de Alice. Escuché a Alice levantarse para ducharse antes de que yo rodara y me quedara dormida.

Cuando Edward fue a ducharse después, decidí levantarme y vestirme. "Buenos días," le murmuré a Alice que también se estaba vistiendo. Me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes azul y mi cardigan marrón antes de peinarme y ponerme un poco de maquillaje.

Mientras Alice se secaba el pelo, Edward salió del baño recién lavado y afeitado. "Estoy celosa del poco tiempo que les toma a los hombres prepararse por la mañana," le dije. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer ahora era ponerse los zapatos y una chaqueta y estaría listo.

"Bueno, buenos días a ti también," contestó, dándome un beso en la cima de la cabeza mientras me maquillaba los ojos.

Otros diez minutos y estábamos en el piso de abajo en el comedor para encontrarnos con Carlisle y Esme para desayunar. Cogí un pan de chocolate y un vaso de leche antes de sentarme en una mesa con Edward y Alice.

"Buenos días," cantó Esme cuando ella y Carlisle se unieron a nosotros en la mesa con algo de comida. "¿Qué hiciste anoche?"

Como Alice y yo teníamos la boca llena, Edward respondió. "Encontramos algo de cena y luego fuimos hacia la Opera."

"Oh, acabo de recordarlo. ¿Podemos parar en algún momento en un cajero automático? Necesito sacar algunos euros," les pregunté después de tragar mi comida.

"Claro," contestó Carlisle. "Buscaremos uno de camino a la Torre Eiffel."

Terminamos de desayunar y salimos del hotel.

"Supongo que deberíamos buscar la parada de metro más cercana," remarcó Edward.

Consulté el mapa del metro que tenía. "Hay una línea 8 entre la parada de la Opera y la de la Escuela Militar. La Torre Eiffel debería estar lo suficientemente cerca para ir andando desde allí," anuncié.

Bajamos el Boulevard des Italiens hasta que encontramos la parada de la Opera.

"Bonjour. Je voudrais cinq billets, s'il vous plaît," le dije a la persona que repartía los billetes. _(Buenos días. Quería cinco billetes, por favor.)_

Tras pagar por nuestros billetes y que nos los dieran, encontramos el tren correcto. El sistema de metro de París no era tan limpio como el sistema de Londres. En realidad olía bastante mal en una de las paradas.

Salimos de la parada de metro en la orilla izquierda de París cerca de la Escuela Militar. En la esquina, había un cajero automático del que saqué 100 euros de mi cuenta bancaria.

"¡Puedo verla!" gritó Alice. Era un día frío pero soleado y el sol brillaba en gran estructura de metal.

Bajamos por los tres caminos alineados de los Champ de Mars antes de parar para tomar unas fotos.

"Supongo que no vamos a subir a pie," remarcó Edward cuando llegamos a la larga linea para las entradas e ir al elevador.

"Probablemente podría subir al primer piso," le dije. "Pero como vamos a subir hasta arriba, cogeré el ascensor."

Esperamos más de media hora hasta que compramos las entradas y subimos al elevado con una docena de personas. Mi espalda estaba presionada contra Edward, que había envuelto su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Se sentía realmente bien.

Mientras el elevador ascendía por la pierna de la torre, miré el horizonte de París. Finalmente paró en el segundo piso, donde tuvimos que salir y ponernos en linea para coger otro ascensor para subir a la cima.

Finalmente, llegamos a la cima de la Torre Eiffel. Hacía bastante viento y apenas podías sentir el balanceo de la estructura.

"No te mareas fácilmente, ¿no?" preguntó Edward cuando sintió el balanceo.

"No, estaré bien. No pude andar por el Puente Golden Gate en San Francisco, pero este balanceo no es nada comparado con eso," le dije.

Miramos la ciudad. Podíamos ver el Montmartre y la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón al notre y La Defensa al oeste. Miré a través del telescopio y encontré la Catedral de Notre Dame y el Arco del Triunfo. Después de mirar las vistas, Edward y yo fuimos a la tienda de regalos, y compré unas cuantas postales para mis amigos y familia.

"¿Listos para volver abajo?" nos preguntó Carlisle cuando nos encontramos con él, Esme y Alice fuera de la tienda.

"Sí. Si vosotros lo estáis," contesté. Nos pusimos en la linea para bajar de la torre.

"Vayamos andando al Louvre," sugerí una vez que estuvimos de vuelta en las calles de París.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que caminamos a lo largo del Sena hasta que cruzamos el Puente de la Concordia.

"¡Los Campos Elíseos!" exclamó Alice cuando estábamos en la Plaza de la Concordia, que es el final del famoso boulevard de tiendas.

"Una cosa a la vez, Alice," le dijo Esme riendo.

Cruzamos el Jardín de las Tullerías hasta que llegamos a la infame pirámide de cristal a la entrada del Louvre. La línea no era demasiado larga, pero todavía tuvimos que esperar bastantes minutos hasta que bajamos por las escaleras mecánicas y entramos en el centro de visitantes abajo.

Carlisle insistió en comprar las entradas de todos. "Vale, probablemente nos dividamos. Así que veámonos aquí al lado del mostrador de información en dos horas y media a las 2:00," sugirió.

Edward cogió un mapa y él, Alice y yo nos dirigimos hacia la sección Denon.

Examinamos la selección del Louvre de pinturas francesas, españolas e italianas. Cuando llegamos a la habitación con la Mona Lisa, había una gran multitud, como siempre. Yo ya sabía que ver la famosa pintura en persona era bastante decepcionante. Era muy pequeña y estaba detrás de un cristal a prueba de balas. Ni siquiera se permitía tomar fotos. Por supuesto, eso no paró a Edward de sacar una rápidamente solo para ver si le pillaban.

"Vas a hacer que nos echen," le susurré.

"No, no lo haré. Ni siquiera lo han notado con toda la gente que hay," contestó traviesamente.

Continuamos por los pasillos de parqué mirando las pinturas italianas de hace siglos. Edward y yo estábamos bien con solo pasar delante de ellas, mirándolas una vez, pero Alice quería quedarse.

"Seguid sin mí," nos dijo. "Aparentemente aprecio esto más que vosotros dos."

"Bien por mí," contestó Edward, cogiendo mi mano y tirando de mí por el pasillo.

"¿Podemos ir ahora a la sección de escultura?" pregunté. "Me gusta la Venus de Milo."

"Claro. Siempre que podamos ir a la sección egipcia después de eso," contestó Edward. "Es mi parte favorita."

Tras perdernos y dar vueltas varias veces, finalmente encontramos las esculturas griegas e italianas. Todas las estatuas de hombres desnudos cincelados me dejaron recordando la vez que vi a Edward con solo una toalla, dejándome un poco caliente y confundida.

Miré a Edward, que estaba mirando intensamente en mapa del Louvre.

"Vamos," dijo, cogiendo mi mano y llevándome a través del atestado museo.

"Creí que íbamos a ver la colección egipcia después," remarqué mientras él me llevaba a través de los artefactos egipcios y los pasábamos.

"Tendremos tiempo para eso más tarde," dijo de plano.

Tras un laberinto de corredores y escaleras, nos encontramos a nosotros mismos en la sección de Arte y Civilizaciones: África, Oceanía y las Américas. No parecía haber nadie allí excepto un guardia de seguridad y un par de turistas.

Edward me llevo a un hueco con una cabeza de la Isla de Pascua. "Bien," empecé a decir cuando de repente sentí los labios de Edward en los míos.

Pasamos unos minutos besándonos febrilmente, mi espalda estaba presionada contra la pared. Edward se alejó a regañadientes para que pudiéramos respirar.

"Lo siento," se disculpó. "Apenas hemos tenido un minuto solos en mucho tiempo."

"No te disculpes," contesté. "Estoy disfrutando esto mucho más que la Venus de Milo." Me volví a lanzar a sus labios, iniciando otro beso espectacular.

Solo estuvimos un minuto o dos besándonos antes de que escuchara una garganta aclararse. Abrí los ojos para ver quién era. Estaba esperando a un guardia de seguridad o a un extraño.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" exclamé, rompiendo el beso cuando vi a Esme y Carlisle ahí. Habría estado completamente mortificada si ellos no hubieran estado sonriendo y riéndose.

Edward se volvió para ver quien era, y cuando lo hizo, se envaró. Se veía solo un poco avergonzado.

"Tal vez deberíamos haber pagado extra. No creí que veríamos una exhibición así," le dijo Carlisle a Esme divertido. En ese momento me alegré mucho de que los padres de Edward tuvieran sentido del humor.

"Siento que nos hayáis pillado," contestó Edward incómodo. "¿Estáis disfrutando del museo?"

"Bastante," contestó Esme, todavía sonriéndonos.

"Bueno, nosotros, um, os dejaremos disfrutar la cabeza de la Isla de Pascua en paz. Ahora vamos a ver la exhibición egipcia, ¿verdad, Bella?"

"Sip," contesté, arreglándome mi camisa y mi pelo.

"¿Dónde está Alice?" preguntó Esme antes de que nos fuéramos.

"Ya la conoces," contestó Edward. "Necesita casi cinco minutos para estudiar cada pintura. Se encontrará con nosotros en el lugar y a la hora acordados."

Acabábamos de dejar la exhibición cuando los dos empezamos a reír incontrolablemente. Ser pillados así por sus padres fue tan raro que no pudimos evitar reír.

Tras perdernos una vez más en el gran y confuso museo, finalmente volvimos a la sección egipcia.

"¿Por qué la colección egipcia es tu favorita?" le pregunté a Edward mientras mirábamos los antiguos jeroglíficos.

"No tengo una razón específica," contestó. "Solo creo que es genial, ya que es una de las primeras civilizaciones del mundo. Quiero decir, mientras la civilización egipcia estaba floreciendo, difícilmente había personas en Europa u otros lugares alrededor del mundo."

"Eso es bastante genial," remarqué. "Siempre he estado interesada en el proceso de momificación."

"Así que, ¿cuales son tus exhibiciones favoritas en los museos?" preguntó.

"Me gustan mucho las cosas de la Europa medieval, como los tapices y eso. También me gusta la pintura impresionista, como la de Edgar Degas. Me encantan sus pinturas y esculturas de bailarinas," le dije.

Pasamos otra hora más o menos pasando por las exhibiciones antes de que fuera la hora de volver. Edward y yo fuimos los últimos en aparecer.

"Buen trabajo," dijo Alice sarcásticamente cuando nos aproximamos a ellos. Carlisle y Esme debieron de contarle nuestro encuentro, pero la ignoramos.

"Debéis estar hambrientos," dijo Carlisle. "Vayamos a comer al café cercano a las tiendas." En realidad no había notado lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que él mencionó la comida.

Comimos dentro del Louvre. "¿Podemos ir a los Campos Elíseos ahora?" preguntó Alice. "Ya que estamos cerca y todo."

Carlisle y Esme estuvieron de acuerdo. Así que cuando terminamos nuestra comida y nos dirigimos a la calle, empezamos a cruzar el Jardín de las Tullerías hacia nuestro destino.

"Tienen una tienda llamada Promodon the Champs Elysées, que tiene ropa bonita y que no es cara," le dije a Alice.

"¡Oh bien! Porque no puedo permitirme comprar en Louis Vuitton o Yves Saint Laurent. Vamos a tener que verlas desde el escaparate," contestó.

Pasamos por la sección más cara del boulevard mirando los escaparates. Eventualmente, llegamos a la tienda Promod. De alguna manera, me recordaba a una versión francesa de H&M o Forever 21.

Edward y Carlisle nos siguieron dentro de la tienda unos minutos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Alice y yo en realidad íbamos a probarnos ropa.

"Vamos a ir a la tienda de Virgin," le dijo Carlisle a Esme mientras él y Edward se saltaban las compras.

Media hora más tarde, Alice y yo habíamos hecho nuestras compras. Alice compre un jersey naranja de botones y mangas ¾. Yo compré un vestido corto tipo sweater de cuello vuelto holgado de color gris que me encantaba.

Alice, Esme y yo fuimos a la tienda de Virgin para buscar a Carlisle y Edward. Tras dar una vuelta durante diez minutos, los encontramos en la sección vintage.

"Tienen el original de Long Road Out of Eden de The Eagles," me dijo Edward entusiasmado.

"Maravilloso," contesté entusiasmada. No estaba muy segura de porqué él estaba entusiasmado. Supongo que era difícil de encontrar.

"¿Qué has comprado?" preguntó.

"Un vestido," contesté simplemente.

Edward compró el disco y empezamos a andar hacia el Arco del Triunfo. Vimos la Tumba del Soldado Desconocido bajo el monumento y decidimos no subir todos los escalones hasta la cima del Arco del Triunfo.

Para ahora ya eran las 4:30. "Vuestra madre y yo vamos a volver al hotel para descansar antes de la cena. Podéis hacer lo que queráis. Solo encontraros con nosotros en el lobby del hotel a las 7 en punto," nos dijo Carlisle.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Alice después de que Carlisle y Esme se fueran.

"Si no estáis muy cansados de museos, podemos ver el Museo de Orsay," dije. "Quiero ver las pinturas impresionistas y de Toulouse-Lautrec."

Caminamos hacia la estación de tren reformada y dimos una vuelta por el museo durante otra hora más o menos hasta que decidimos volver al hotel.

"Mis pies están agotados," me quejé mientras andábamos de vuelta hacia el hotel. Podíamos haber cogido el metro, pero decidimos andar y ver París. Además, no quedaba tan lejos andando.

"¿Has hablado hoy con Jasper?" le preguntó Edward a Alice.

"Me llamó él cuando estábamos en el Louvre," contestó. "Él y Rosalie vuelven a Oxford el próximo fin de semana. Me ha invitado a ir con él el fin de semana antes de que empiecen las clases."

"Eso será divertido," comenté.

"Sí. Entonces, ¿queréis salir esta noche después de cenar? ¿Buscar un bar o un club o algo?" preguntó Alice. "Será realmente aburrido si solo volvemos al hotel."

"Claro," aceptamos Edward y yo al unisono.

"Sin embargo, ¿sabes dónde ir?" pregunté.

"No, pero estoy segura de que si llamamos a Rosalie, ella conocerá algún sitio," dijo Alice, sacando su teléfono del bolso.

"¿Rose? Soy Alice... Estamos bien... Escucha, estamos buscando un club al que ir esta noche. ¿Conoces alguno?" dijo al teléfono después de marcar el número.

"Está buscando algo," nos susurró mientras seguía en línea.

"Vale... bien... espera, déjame encontrar algo para apuntarlo." Paramos mientras Alice sacaba un boli y papel de su bolso. "Vale... Le Cab... cerca del Palacio Real... vale. ¡Gracias Rose!"

"¿Entonces?" pregunté.

"Hay un club llamado Le Cab que está cerca del Louvre. Es difícil entrar, pero ha dicho que mientras vayamos bien vestidos, deberíamos poder entrar," explicó Alice.

Llegamos al hotel treinta minutos antes de la hora que habíamos quedado con Carlisle y Esme. Una vez que entramos en la habitación, me tiré en la cama y me quedé ahí hasta que tuvimos que bajar.

- . - . - . - . -

Dos horas y media más tarde, Edward, Alice y yo estábamos en línea para intentar entrar en Le Cab.

Habíamos cenado en un restaurante flotante en el Sena. Volvimos al hotel y nos cambiamos de ropa. Me puse el mismo vestido negro tipo corsé que había llevado la primera vez que fuimos al Equinox con un abrigo. Alice llevó un vestido verde de satén que había traído, y Edward se puso sus tradicionales pero sexy pantalones y camisa de botones. No queríamos liarnos con el metro, así que caminamos la larga distancia hasta el Palacio Real donde estaba el club.

La línea no era muy larga, pero estaba llena de gente francesa hermosa y moderna. Era intimidante.

Finalmente llegamos adelante e intentamos parecer tranquilos. No hablamos, por si acaso rechazaban a los turistas. Por todo lo que sabía el gorila, éramos parisinos.

El gorila nos miró y nos hizo un gesto con la mano. Respiré aliviada.

Entramos en Le Cab en el nivel superior. Había una sala y una barra. Bajo nosotros había una pista de baile donde tocaban música popular francesa. El diseño interior era futurista, con motas rojas y negras por todas partes.

Acababan de dejar una mesa libre, así que nos apresuramos hasta ella y la cogimos. "Os traeré bebidas," sugirió Edward. "¿Qué queréis?"

"¿Cómo vas a pedir bebidas en francés?" pregunté. "Ni siquiera yo sé nada de ese vocabulario."

"Porqué no ves si habla inglés y nos traes lo que puedas," sugirió Alice. "No me importa lo que me traigas."

"Sí. Haz eso," le dije. Edward se fue hacia la barra para intentar conseguir bebidas.

Tan pronto como se fue, un hombre mayor francés vino y se sentó a mi lado. "Excusez-moi, mon petit chou," habló. "Vous etes très belle. On dirait que j'ai perdu mon numéro de téléphone. Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter le tien?"

"Um, je ne parle pas francais," contesté. "Ciao." Alejé la vista de él dramáticamente para que lo pillara. No lo hizo. Siguió ahí sentado. Afortunadamente, llegó Edward con algunas bebidas. Me incliné sobre la mesa para darle un beso. El hombre francés finalmente se rindió y se marchó.

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Alice.

"I think he said, 'Perdona, repollito. Eres muy hermosa. He perdido mi número de teléfono. ¿Puedo tener el tuyo?' Luego yo dije 'No hablo francés'... en francés," expliqué lo mejor que pude recordar.

"Me alegro de haber venido cuando lo he hecho," dijo Edward. "Así que tenemos un citron pressé, una bebida con Grand Marnier y una cerveza belga."

"Yo tomaré el citron pressé," dijo Alice, cogiendo la bebida. Yo cogí la bebida con Grand Marnier y dejé a Edward tomarse la cerveza.

"¿Cómo has pedido esto?" pregunté.

"El tipo delante de mí pidió las mismas bebidas, así que cuando fue mi turno, dije que pediría lo mismo. Afortunadamente el barman sabía suficiente inglés como para entender," explicó Edward.

Brindamos por saber inglés y tomamos un sorbo de nuestras bebidas. Era divertido ver a la gente y hablar, pero me temía que Alice se sentía como la tercera en discordia.

"¿Quieres bailar?" me preguntó Edward cuando terminamos nuestras bebidas. Miré a Alice para ver si le importaba.

"Id a bailar," dijo. "De echo, yo también bajaré a bailar."

Edward me llevó a la pista de baile donde bailamos varias canciones. Empezaba a sentirme cómoda con mis habilidades de baile, finalmente, probablemente porque no me sentía como una tonta cuando estaba con él. Él me hacía sentir confiada.

Decidimos marcharnos a medianoche. Teníamos que encontrarnos con Carlisle y Esme a las 9 en punto de nuevo por la mañana para ir a Versalles, así no nos quedaríamos dormidos. Nos llevó menos de media hora volver andando al hotel. Pero incluso aunque era pasada la medianoche, todavía había mucha gente fuera, justo como en Londres.

Cuando nos metimos en la cama, Edward tosió alta y notablemente. "Te amo," susurró.

"Te amo, siempre," contesté cuando me estaba quedando dormida.

* * *

Hola!!

Aquí está la primera parte del viaje a París. ¿Qué os parece? A mi me encanta, me gustó mucho París cuando estuve hace bastante tiempo ya, claro que seguro que se ve diferente si vas al lado de Edward. Los dos capitulos siguientes también son en París y ahí veremos más interacción de Edward y Bella. ¿Qué les pasará a estos dos solos por las románticas calles de París por la noche?

Lo vereis el proximo sabado. Teneis todas las imagenes de los sitios que visitan en este capitulo en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	12. Pide un deseo

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me perteneces, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo doce – Pide un deseo

La mañana siguiente cogimos un tren a Versailles. Hacía más calor fuera que ayer. El cielo estaba de un azul brillante con escasas nubes blancas y esponjosas. Una vez más, nos habíamos levantado temprano para empezar pronto el día.

"Bella, háblanos de tu familia," sugirió Esme mientras estábamos sentados en el tren. "Todo lo que nos has contado es que tus padres están felizmente casados y que tienes una hermana pequeña."

"Vale," acepté la sugerencia para empezar una nueva conversación. "Mis padres crecieron en Arizona y vivieron allí hasta que yo tuve seis años. En realidad solo les separaba una calle de distancia e iban al mismo colegio, pero nunca salieron o fueron amigos o nada. No estuvieron juntos hasta que mi padre necesitó accesorios de oficina. Mi madre estaba en el último año de universidad y trabajaba en una tienda de accesorios de oficina como cajera. Papá ya se había graduado y entró en la tienda para comprar algo. Él la confundió con una de sus ex-novias y, por alguna razón, ella aceptó tener una cita con ella esa noche. Tres meses más tarde, estaban comprometidos y, otros nueve meses después, estaban casados. Me tuvieron a mí cuatro años después, pero mi madre estuvo embarazada y perdió al bebé un par de años antes de quedarse embarazada de mí. Y luego, cuando yo tenía tres años, tuvieron a mi hermana, Sophie."

"Mi padre se llama Charlie. Es jefe de policía. Y mi madre, Renee, es profesora de educación especial. Yo me parezco mucho a mi padre en algunas cosas y a mi madre en otras," continué. "En cuanto a la personalidad, me parezco más a mi padre. Soy callada y no me gustan las confrontaciones. Pero también me parezco a mi madre en que soy un poco perfeccionista y me gusta tenerlo todo planeado. Mi hermana es casi lo opuesto a mí. Es enérgica, le gustan los problemas y es un poco descuidada. Pero la quiero. Y probablemente eso era más de lo que vosotros queríais saber."

"Para nada. Tú has aprendido mucho sobre nuestra familia. Queremos saber sobre la tuya," contestó Esme. "¿Tienes una familia grande? ¿Tías, tíos, primos, abuelos?"

"Es bastante grande," contesté. "Mi madre tiene tres hermanos pequeños que están todos casados y tengo seis primos por ese lado. Mis dos abuelos maternos también están vivos. Viven a solo media hora de nosotros en Washington. Mi padre tiene dos hermanos que están casados y, por ese lado, tengo cuatro primos. Dos de ellos son adoptados de China. Uno de ellos, en mi opinión, es un genio. Tiene ocho años y ya está en sexto grado y lee libros de nivel de instituto. Mi abuela paterna todavía está viva. Todavía vive en Phoenix. Mi abuelo murió hace unos cinco años."

"Siento eso," simpatizó Esme. "¿Cómo murió?"

"Fue por bastantes factores. Era policía en Phoenix y tenía una enfermedad del corazón y la presión sanguínea alta por el estrés del trabajo. Pero no fue eso lo que le mató. Fumó mucho cuando era más joven y aunque lo dejó a los 30, aún así desarrolló cáncer de esófago. Y luego se extendió por todo el cuerpo, murió unos nueve meses después de que se lo diagnosticaran," contesté con tristeza. Todos me daban miradas de compasión. "La peor parte era que estábamos allí cuando murió. Mi padre volaba desde Washington porque no podía coger mucho tiempo libre del trabajo y mi abuelo murió solo diez minutos después de que mi padre llegara." Las lágrimas empezaban a llenar mis ojos e intenté alejarlas. "Y por eso es por lo que nunca probaré un cigarro en mi vida."

"De cualquier manera," empecé, intentando cambiar de tema. "¿Qué hay de vosotros? ¿Sois una familia grande?"

"Mis padres viven en Manchester," me dijo Carlisle. "También tengo un hermano pequeño que es periodista en Brighton. Está casado y tiene una hija de quince años."

"Y mis padres viven en Yorkshire, aunque yo crecí en Kent," contestó también Esme. "Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Sudáfrica con su mujer y su hijo. Tienen un resort allí."

"Y, ¿habéis ido a Sudáfrica a visitarles?" pregunté. Sudáfrica también estaba en mi lista de lugares a los de ir.

"No," contestó Esme. "Siempre es él quien viene de visita con su familia."

"Desafortunadamente," dijo Alice en voz baja. "Su hijo Bernard es un gilipollas."

"¡Alice!" le regañó Esme.

"Sabes que es cierto, mamá," contestó Alice inocentemente. "Tú misma lo dijiste una vez."

"Bueno, estaba enfadada," contestó Esme. "Pero no deberías decirle eso a otras personas."

Para cuando terminamos la conversación, el tren estaba entrando en la estación de tren Rive Gauche en Versailles.

Tras dejar la estación de tren, caminamos brevemente por una calle con árboles hasta que pudimos ver el Palacio de Versailles. Caminamos por la gran entrada de grava y adoquines hacia el gran edificio. Parecía incluso mejor que la última vez que estuve aquí. Cuando estuve allí años antes, la fachada estaba siendo restaurada, así que estaba cubierta de andamios.

"Es enorme," dijo Alice impresionada.

"Definitivamente muestra la opulencia y la decadencia de la Francia del siglo 17," contestó Esme.

"Espera a ver los jardines," le dije a Alice.

Edward, por alguna razón, estaba muy callado hoy. No estaba segura de lo que tenía en mente, pero decidí dejarle metido en sus pensamientos. No era como si no estuviera feliz, simplemente parecía callado.

Nos pusimos en linea para comprar las entradas y empezamos nuestro tour por el Palacio de Versailles. Atravesamos la Cámara del Rey y la Cámara de la Reina. Vimos los retratos del Rey Luis XVI y María Antonieta. Cruzamos la magnífica Galería de los Espejos y vimos todas las lámparas de araña doradas y los marcos dorados. Realmente era todo muy opulente.

Antes de ver los jardines y el resto de la finca, decidimos coger algo de comida en la cafetería del piso de abajo.

"Cuando volvamos a París, ¿quieres hacer algo esta noche, solo nosotros dos?" preguntó Edward mientras nos aproximábamos al mostrados para pedir algo de comida.

"Sí, eso estaría bien," contesté. "¿Lo estás pasando bien?" Todavía no había hablado mucho hoy.

"Yo disfruto cualquier momento que paso contigo," contestó Edward con una sonrisa genuina.

Nos sentamos y comimos un rápido almuerzo antes de dirigirnos de vuelta a la finca.

Los jardines eran exquisitos. El gran canal se extendía frente a nosotros en lo que parecían millas. Las estatuas doradas de Apollo y Diana y otros dioses griegos eran mostradas en las docenas de fuentes que nos rodeaban. Era fácil decir que la realeza solía vivir aquí.

"Tomemos el tranvía hasta los Trianones," sugirió Alice, mirando el mapa que había en la parte trasera de la guía.

Subimos al tranvía para hacer la larga distancia hasta el Gran Trianon y el Pequeño Trianon. Aunque no eran tan grandes como el Palacio, los Trianones eran interesantes por sí mismos. El Gran Trianon fue construido como casa de la familia del Rey. El Pequeño Trianon perteneció una vez a María Antonieta, que pasó mucho de su tiempo como Reina en la casa.

Después de haber pasado cerca de cuatro horas en Versailles, decidimos volver a París. Caminamos hacia la estación de tren y esperamos a que llegara el siguiente.

"Bella y yo vamos a irnos por nuestra cuenta esta noche, si no os importa," les anunció Edward a sus padres mientras abordábamos el tren.

"Está bien," contestó Carlisle. "¿Qué vais a hacer?"

"Todavía lo estoy pensando," contestó, cogiendo mi mano. Me alegraba tanto que a Carlisle y Esme les pareciera bien que estuviéramos juntos. Era todo un alivio que no tuviéramos que intentar esconder nada.

Durante la media hora del viaje en tren de vuelta a París, yo fui sentada en silencio viendo el paisaje francés pasar por la ventana. Alice hablaba silenciosamente por teléfono con Jasper, y Carlisle y Esme discutían sobre qué iban a hacer después.

Cuando llegamos a París y volvimos a nuestro hotel, ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que vais a hacer esta noche, pero no vais a llevar esas camisetas," exclamó Alice cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación. Mi camisa no era exactamente una camiseta, pero no discutí con ella. "Os escogeré vuestra ropa."

Edward y yo aceptamos, sin preocuparnos realmente por lo que lleváramos.

Alice eligió un par de pantalones azul oscuro y una camisa de botones verde para Edward. Para mí, eligió el vestido gris que compré ayer con una camisa negra de manga larga para ponerme por debajo, con leggins negros y mis botas planas negras. Me hizo quitarme la coleta y llevar el pelo suelto.

Después de cambiarnos y obtener la aprobación de Alice, dejamos el hotel.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos primero?" le pregunté.

"No lo sé," contestó Edward. "¿Quieres ver esas Catacumbas de las que hablabas?"

"Absolutamente. No eres claustrofóbico, ¿verdad?" pregunté preocupada.

"No," contestó.

"Bien. Bueno, creo que están en la parte sur de París," dije, sacando el mapa. Lo consulté un minuto antes de encontrarlo. "Tenemos que encontrar el metro que va a Denfert-Rochereau."

Eventualmente llegamos a Denfert-Rochereau y encontramos la entrada a las Catacumbas de París. Pagamos la tasa mínima y empezamos nuestra excursión.

Tuvimos que bajar por una larga, oscura y estrecha escalera en espiral para llegar al laberinto de pasillos debajo de las calles parisinas.

"Veo porque no entraría aquí si fuera claustrofóbico," dijo Edward mientras seguíamos bajando las escaleras. En ese momento solo estábamos nosotros dos, así que se sentía incluso más espeluznante.

Caminamos por un apenas iluminado pasillo durante algo de tiempo. Había puertas que bloqueaban los otros pasillos.

"Recuerdo ver el Canal Viajar una vez," le dije mientras andábamos por los pasillos. "A veces la gente encuentra otras entradas a otras secciones del sistema de Catacumbas y se pierden y dan tantas vueltas, que nunca consiguen salir vivos."

"¿Estás _intentando_ asusutarme?" preguntó Edward.

"¿Está funcionando?" pregunté. ¿Quién sabía que Edward podía asustarse con esto?

Eventualmente, llegamos al comienzo del osario.

"Aquí dice, '¡Para! Este es el imperio de la muerte'," le leí.

"Eso es tranquilizador," murmuró.

Entramos en el osario y encontramos miles, si no millones, de huesos y calaveras por las paredes.

"Esto es espeluznante, pero bastante genial a la vez," admitió Edward después de que cruzamos la entrada.

"Mira," le dije a Edward apuntando a una calavera. "Hay un agujero de bala." Se podía ver un pequeño agujero redondo justo sobre la cuenca del ojo de la vieja y gris calavera.

Mi parte favorita fue cuando me acerqué silenciosamente a Edward mientras él estaba mirando un pasillo oscuro y desierto.

"Boo," dije en su oído. Él saltó hacia atrás sorprendido, lo que me hizo reír.

Eventualmente dejamos el osario y continuamos por un largo, oscuro y húmedo pasillo hasta que tuvimos que subir otra vez por otra escalera de caracol. Salimos de las catacumbas y nos encontramos en otro lugar diferente al que habíamos entrado.

"¿Sabes dónde estamos?" me preguntó Edward. Afuera todavía estaba ligeramente iluminado, pero el sol estaba empezando a bajar más.

"Déjame mirar," dije. Miré el mapa y encontré dónde estábamos. "¡No estamos muy lejos del Jardín de Luxemburgo! ¡Vamos!"

Cogí la mano de Edward y le dirigí por las calles parisinas.

Cuando llegamos al Jardín de Luxemburgo, caminamos a través de los caminos con árboles a los lados. A nuestra izquierda había un grupo de caballeros mayores jugando a la petanca. A nuestra derecha había algunos niños a los que les estaban dando lecciones de tenis. Caminamos hacia el estanque que estaba frente al Palacio de Luxemburgo y encontramos dos sillas vacías de frente al camino. Acercamos la una a la otra y nos sentamos.

En ese momento, una mujer pasó por delante de nosotros con un vestido y tacones. Se veía enfadada. Un hombre la seguía, suplicándole en francés.

"¿Que crees que ha pasado?" me preguntó Edward. Me encantaba este juego.

Lo pensé un momento. "Ella le invitó a conocer a sus padres en un restaurante lujoso. Y él dijo algo increíblemente estúpido y/o rudo," expliqué. "Tu turno. ¿Cuál es su historia?"

Apunté a otra pareja que pasaba. El hombre caminaba al lado de la mujer con sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia el suelo. La mujer hablaba en voz alta por teléfono, sin siquiera prestarle atención a quien caminaba a su lado.

"Bueno, él está atascado en la fase 'amigos'. Probablemente ella es una mujer de negocios importante y él es su amigo. Pero él quiere ser más que amigos, que es por lo que él se siente tan mal porque ella no le presta atención," explicó Edward tras unos segundos de pensarlo.

Nuestro juego continuó durante un tiempo hasta que el sol finalmente se había puesto. Edward miró su reloj. "Vamos," dijo, ayudándome a levantarme de la baja silla. "Hay un lugar al que tenemos que ir."

"¿Dónde vamos?" pregunté con curiosidad. Creí que él no sabía que íbamos a hacer esta noche.

"Es una sorpresa," contestó. "Probablemente antes deberíamos coger algo rápido para comer." Salimos del jardín y vimos un McDonald's al otro lado de la calle.

"¿Te parece bien esto?" preguntó Edward, cuando me vio mirando los arcos dorados.

"Sí. En realidad Mickey D's suena excelente," contesté. Edward rió por mi apodo para el restaurante. Entramos y pedimos algo de comida y después nos sentamos y comimos rápidamente.

"Siento que estemos pasando nuestra cita en McDonald's," se disculpó Edward, metiendo una patata frita en su boca.

"Esto no es toda nuestra cita, así que no te preocupes por ello," contesté. "Además, he estado deseando algo de comida rápida americana."

"Supongo que es mejor que ir a algún restaurante lujoso francés y comer hígado y caracoles," contestó con su sonrisa torcida.

"En realidad, me gustan los caracoles," admití. "No están tan mal cuando están empapados en mantequilla."

Terminamos nuestra comida y Edward me llevó a la parada de metro más cercana. Miró el mapa y pareció encontrar dónde íbamos antes de subirnos en un tren y dirigirnos a alguna parte.

El tren nos llevó a otra parada de metro al lado del río. "Por aquí," dijo Edward, llevándome escaleras abajo hasta la orilla del río. Frente a nosotros había un gran barco con muchos asientos. Nos pusimos en la linea detrás de muchos turistas para comprar las entradas para nuestro crucero.

"¡Vamos a subir en el bateau-mouche **(n/t. Significa barco mosca. Son unos barcos que muestran París desde el río Sena)**!" exclamé entusiasmada. Había ido en uno antes, pero fue con mi abuela. Ella no es exactamente la persona con la que quieres ir cuando estás haciendo la cosa más romántica.

Edward compró las entradas y encontramos buenos asientos que miraban hacia afuera en el costado del barco.

"Esto es perfecto," le dije, cogiendo su mano. Cuando el barco estuvo lleno, salimos lentamente al Sena.

Ahora era el final del crepúsculo y cada vez estaba más oscuro. Las estrellas aparecían en el cielo azul oscuro. Todos los monumentos, estatuas y puentes estaban iluminados, convirtiéndolo ciertamente en la Ciudad de la Luz. Cuando pasamos por la Torre Eiffel, empezó a brillar y parpadear.

Edward y yo nos pusimos los auriculares para escuchar por dónde íbamos pasando. Cuando la persona no hablaba, reproducían música romántica en francés como 'La Vie en Rose' de Edith Piaf.

Continuamos bajando el Sena, disfrutando la belleza de Paris por la noche.

"En solo un momento, pasaremos bajo el Puente Marie, también conocido como el puente de los amantes. La leyenda dice que si besas y deseas el amor eterno bajo el Puente Marie, tu deseo se cumplirá," dijo la voz por el auricular.

Miré a Edward, que me estaba mirando. "¿Te gustaría desear amor eterno?" pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

"Más que nada," respondí en voz baja.

Mientras el barco se acercaba al Puente Marie, Edward me dio un profundo y pasional beso. El tiempo pareció parar durante los 20 segundos más o menos que estuvimos bajo el puente. No pensé en otra cosa más que en la sensación de los labios de Edward en los míos. Continuamos más tiempo después de que habíamos cruzado el puente. A regañadientes, nos alejamos, volviendo a la maravillosa belleza de la Isla San Luis por la noche.

El resto del crucero fue mágico. Realmente fue el mejor momento de toda mi vida hasta ese momento.

Cuando el barco atracó y nosotros desembarcamos, Edward y yo paseamos a lo largo del Sena cogidos de la mano hasta que cruzamos el Puente de las Artes. Paramos a medio camino a través del Sena, mirando la vista panorámica de la ciudad.

"Bella," empezó Edward, todavía mirando a la ciudad. "He estado pensando en esto todo el día y necesito preguntarte algo."

"Vale, ¿qué es?" pregunté. Así que esto era por lo que había estado tan callado hoy.

"Sé que probablemente vamos un poco desordenados, considerando que acabamos de empezar y eso, pero... ¿serías mi novia?" preguntó, mirándome por primera vez a los ojos.

"Me encantaría ser tu novia, Edward," contesté felizmente. "Pero, ¿qué pasará en Diciembre, cuando yo vuelva a casa?"

Edward se quedó pensativo un momento. "Encarguémonos de una cosa por día, ¿vale?"

"Una cosa por día," acepté. "Te amo, Edward."

"Te amo, Bella," contestó Edward antes de inclinarse para besarme una vez más.

Lentamente, caminamos de vuelta al hotel, disfrutando nuestro tiempo juntos. Puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él puso su brazo a mi alrededor. Podría haberme quedado así para siempre.

Eventualmente, llegamos a nuestra habitación de hotel, donde encontramos a Alice tumbada en la cama leyendo un libro.

"Hey, Alice," dije cuando entramos en la habitación.

"Os habéis perdido la diversión," sonrió sarcásticamente, dejando su libro y sentándose.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

"Mamá y papá han sido atracados," contestó. "Fuimos a Montmartre después de la cena y mientras yo estaba en una tienda mirando algunas cosas de recuerdo, ellos fueron a la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón. Aparentemente, un hombre se acercó y les apuntó con una pistola, pidiendo el bolso de mamá y la cartera de papá. Así que, por supuesto, ellos se lo dieron y el tipo salió corriendo."

"¡Oh Dios mío!" exclamé.

"¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien?" preguntó Edward preocupado.

"Los dos están bien. Mamá estaba un poco agitada. Están en la comisaría local, rellenando alguna denuncia o algo," contestó. "Me dijeron que volviera aquí y os esperara."

"¿Por qué no nos llamasteis?" preguntó Edward.

"No querían arruinar vuestra cita," contestó. "Papá ya ha llamado a las compañías de las tarjetas de crédito y a la del móvil para cancelarlo todo. Afortunadamente, solo tenían unos 100 euros en efectivo entre los dos y habían dejado el resto de los objetos de valor y los pasaportes aquí."

"Bueno, eso está bien," dije, aliviada porque no se hubiera perdido todo y ellos estuvieran bien. "¿Cuándo pasó?"

"Hace más o menos una hora y media. No he estado aquí mucho tiempo," contestó Alice. "Bueno, ahora que estáis de vuelta, vayamos con ellos."

Salimos del hotel y Alice nos llevó a la comisaría donde estaban Carlisle y Esme. Cuando entramos en la sala de espera, Esme estaba sentada sola, rodeada de personas francesas que parecían bastante superficiales. Cuando nos vio, se levantó de un salto y nos abrazó a los tres.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté.

"Mamá, deberías haber hecho que alguien nos llamara," le dijo Edward al mismo tiempo.

"Estoy bien. Gracias, Bella. Nadie está herido y eso es lo más importante. Y, Edward, no ha sido tanto compara que sintiera la necesidad de arruinar vuestra noche," contestó Esme, feliz porque estuviéramos allí con ella.

"¿Dónde está papá?" preguntó Edward.

"Está al fondo con alguien encargándose de esto. Primero tuvimos que esperar unos 20 minutos antes de que alguien nos pudiera atender y luego necesitaron encontrar a alguien que hablara bien inglés," explicó Esme. "Parece que ha pasado una eternidad."

"Bueno, estamos aquí ahora," le dije, tranquilizándola.

"Sí," contestó Esme. "Toda mi familia está aquí." En ese momento, supe en mi corazón que ella también me veía como parte de su familia.

* * *

Hola!!

Bueno, mañana no iba a poder actualizar, así que os dejo hoy el capitulo y, si me da tiempo, el domingo os subire otro para que la espera no sea más larga de lo normal.

Ahora, en cuanto al capitulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? A mi me encanta Paris, asi que me ha encantado, aunque ese final es un poco amargo para una cita tan dulce.

Bueno, decidme que os ha parecido y nos vemos el domingo si me da tiempo, si no os veo el sabado.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	13. Champagne

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo trece – Champagne

Como habíamos pasado un par de horas en la comisaría local la noche pasada, Esme y Carlisle decidieron que deberíamos dormir y descansar esta mañana.

Me desperté a las 11 y miré a mi lado. Edward y Alice todavía estaban durmiendo pacíficamente en sus pequeñas camas.

Gateé al final de mi cama y fui al baño a ducharme. Abrí el agua caliente, me quité el pijama y me metí en la ducha.

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mí, pensé en la noche pasada. Bueno, la parte de antes de volver al hotel y enterarnos de lo que les había pasado a Carlisle y Esme.

_Soy oficialmente la novia de Edward,_ pensé. No pude evitar sonreír.

_Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer cuando me vaya en tres meses? Definitivamente tengo que volver a Washington. No hay opción de no volver. Tengo que terminar mi licenciatura. Y no puedo transferirme y mantener mi beca del estado. Esa es la única razón por la que mis padres pueden permitirse pagar mi educación universitaria._

_Si Edward pudiera esperar a que yo me graduara, entonces podría encontrar un trabajo y mudarme aquí definitivamente. Sé que yo puedo esperar pero, ¿puede hacerlo él? Solo es un año y medio._

Paré de preocuparme por ello. Si Edward me amaba tanto como decía que lo hacía, esperaría. Tal vez no fuera fácil, pero podríamos hacerlo.

Después de lavarme y depilarme, salí de la ducha, me volví a poner el pijama y me enrosqué el pelo en una toalla.

Cuando volví a la habitación, vi que Edward estaba despierto, tumbado en la cama leyendo mi libro.

"¿Has decidido que querías leer _Los Miserables_?" le pregunté.

Él sonrió. "¿Sabes que pareces una swami con turbante con esa toalla en tu cabeza?" preguntó retóricamente. "Pero sí, he imaginado que si te conmovía tanto que lloraste mientras lo leías, estaría bien ver como es por mí mismo. Ya puedo ver porqué te gusta tanto Jean Valjean."

Me senté a los pies de su cama de frente a él. "¿Has dormido bien?" pregunté.

"Muy bien, gracias. En realidad he tenido un sueño realmente extraño," dijo, soltando el libro.

"¿Sobre qué era tu sueño?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Estaba jugando football americano por alguna razón. Pero la parte extraña era que estaba jugando contra un alce," admitió.

"Eso es realmente extraño," le dije mientras reía. "Pero no te preocupes, yo tuve un sueño en el que estaba cantando en un karaoke en indio, como si estuviera en un musical de Bollywood."

"Los sueños son raros," acordó con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, al menos tus sueños no han sido interrumpidos por esos que hablan sobre sus sueños," dijo Alice un poco enfadada. "Sucede que estaba en un sueño realmente bueno, muchas gracias."

"Lo siento, Alice," le dije.

"Como sea. Supongo que es hora de levantarse," contestó medio grogui. Se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño para ducharse.

"¿Quieres aprovecharte de nuestro tiempo a solas?" le pregunté a Edward conspiratoriamente después de que Alice cerrara la puerta.

"Señorita Swan, estoy horrorizado por su atrevimiento," bromeó Edward con una sonrisa. "Acepto, sin embargo."

Se movió hacia mí, pero yo le paré para quitarme la toalla de la cabeza. "Tal vez esto moleste," murmuré.

Me encontré con él a mitad de camino, besándole lentamente. Tras un minuto, renuncié al control y le dejé el mando. Él nos movió de manera que estuviera debajo de él.

Tras lo que pareció solo un minuto, escuchamos la ducha apagarse y, a regañadientes, nos alejamos antes de que Alice pudiera salir. No queríamos que echara de menos a Jasper más de lo que ya lo hacía.

"Te amo," susurré.

"Yo también te amo," susurró Edward.

Acababa de levantarme de la cama cuando Alice salió del baño. Edward se levantó de la cama y fue a ducharse.

"Sabes que aún así puedo saberlo," comentó Alice mientras miraba el armario donde tenía su ropa colgada. "Tus labios y barbilla están rojos."

Me miré rápidamente en el espejo más cercano y vi que, efectivamente, mi barbilla estaba rosa. "Whoops," murmuré. No iba a disculparme, ya que no lo sentía.

Fui hasta la ventana y la abrí. Una vez más, hacía bastante calor y estaba soleado fuera.

Tras secarme y alisarme el pelo y ponerme algo de maquillaje, me puse una falda negra de algodón hasta la rodilla y una camisa roja de cuello en V.

De repente, el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Fui hasta él y contesté.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Bella? Soy Esme. ¿Estáis todos levantados?" preguntó.

"Sí, en realidad estaremos listos en unos diez minutos más o menos," le dije.

"Genial. Entonces, ¿podemos vernos todos en unos 15 minutos en el lobby?"

"Claro," contesté. "Os veremos en un rato."

"Tenemos que estar en el piso de abajo en 15 minutos," les dije a Alice y Edward, que acababa de salir del baño.

Un poco después, Edward, Alice y yo estábamos en el lobby esperando a Carlisle y Esme. Edward llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta gris y zapatillas de deporte. Alice llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes de estampado de flores.

"Lo siento, vamos un poco tarde," se disculpó Esme cuando ella y Carlisle entraron en el lobby. "¿Listos para comer?"

Caminamos hacia la Ilsa de la Cité y comimos en un restaurante local.

Cuando Alice se despertó completamente y comió algo, estuvo de mucho mejor humor.

"¿Podemos ir más tarde al Cementerio Père Lachaise?" preguntó cuando terminamos de comer. "Oscar Wilde y Gertrude Stein están enterrados allí."

"Y Jim Morrison," añadió Edward.

"Por supuesto," contestó Carlisle. "Sin embargo, vayamos a ver primero la Catedral de Notre Dame, ya que estamos prácticamente al lado."

Carlisle le pagó al camarero y caminamos un par de bloques hasta Notre Dame de París.

La misa de mediodía acababa de terminar mientras entrábamos en la Catedral. Dimos una vuelta en silencio, viendo el altar, la nave y el órgano.

"¿Quieres subir a la torre?" le pregunté a Edward en voz baja.

"Sabes que hay más de 380 escalones, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

"Podemos hacerlo." Me encogí de hombros y empecé a subir las escaleras, Edward me siguió.

Para cuando llegamos arriba, estaba sin aliento y con mis muslos ardiendo. La vista, sin embargo, merecía la pena.

Tras cinco minutos más o menos, Edward miró su reloj y dijo, "probablemente deberíamos bajar." Se suponía que teníamos que encontrarnos con todos en la entrada a las 2:45.

Bajamos los escalones y nos encontramos con Esme, Carlisle y Alice.

"¿Père Lachaise ahora?" preguntó Alice. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y cogimos el metro al cementerio.

Encontramos un mapa e hicimos nuestro camino por el laberinto de tumbas. Paramos primero en la tumba de Oscar Wilde. Era un monumento art-deco con un ángel moderno esculpido en él. La lápida estaba cubierta de trazos de barra de labios por las admiradoras que besaban la tumba.

"Mierda, he olvidado la barra de labios," se dio cuenta Alice cuando llegamos allí. "Bella, ¿tú tienes?"

"No. No uso barra de labios," contesté.

Esme le dejó la suya. Alice se puso la barra de labios y encontró un lugar en la tumba para dejar un beso.

"Tú no vas a hacer eso también, ¿verdad?" me preguntó Edward con una imperceptible mirada de asco en su cara.

Reí. "No. Ni siquiera he leído nada de Oscar Wilde."

Tras visitar la tumba de Oscar Wilde, fuimos a las tumbas de Edith Piaf, Marcel Proust y Frederic Chopin.

"¿Quién es Jim Morrison?" preguntó Alice mientras íbamos hacia su tumba.

"Él era el cantante principal de The Doors," contesté. Edward parecía impresionado por mi conocimiento sobre música rock clásica.

Cuando llegamos a la tumba, había muchos otros turistas. Echamos un rápido vistazo al busto de Jim Morrison en la tumba y a las flores que había allí antes de decidir marcharnos.

"Todavía tenemos que ver la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón," comentó Esme mientras caminábamos hacia la parada de metro.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres enfrentarte a las calles de Montmartre de nuevo?" preguntó Edward.

"Sí. Es de día y es más seguro, ¿verdad?" preguntó retóricamente.

Llegamos a Montmartre y subimos los escalones de la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón. Era genial ver París y los suburbios que la rodeaban desde el punto más alto de la ciudad.

Tras caminar por la basílica, nos sentamos en los escalones para descansar los pies.

"¿Algo más que queráis ver antes de que nos vayamos mañana por la tarde?" nos preguntó Carlisle.

"Me gustaría hacer un tour por la Opera, si os parece bien," dije.

"¡Oh, no hicimos ese tour la otra vez!" le dijo Esme a Carlisle entusiasmada.

"Vale. Vayamos a la Opera y luego cenaremos," nos dijo Carlisle mientras nos levantábamos de los escalones.

Cogimos el metro al distrito de la Opera y compramos las entradas para un tour por la Opera Garnier.

Nuestra guía del tour, Monique, nos guió por las habitaciones de la opera. Vimos por donde entraban el Rey y la Reina hace siglos. Monique nos explicó el sistema del lago subterráneo, que ayudó a estabilizar el edificio y tuvo influencia en la guarida del Fantasma en la novela de Gaston Leroux. También nos habló sobre un incidente donde se cayó la lámpara de araña y mató a una persona en 1896, lo que también influenció en la historia del Fantasma de la Opera. También entramos en el teatro y vimos la pintura moderna de Marc Chagall en el techo. Fue un tour excelente.

"¿Has leído la novela, Bella?" preguntó Alice cuando dejamos la Opera Garnier. "Yo solo he visto el musical y la película."

"Le he leído. Realmente me gustó. Tiene más detalles sobre la vida del Fantasma y menos sobre Christine Daae, lo que me gustó," contesté.

"Así que, ¿dónde vamos a comer?" le preguntó Esme a Carlisle. "Estoy famélica."

"¿Recuerdas ese bonito restaurante italiano por el que pasamos ayer? Comamos ahí," sugirió él.

La comida italiana que tomamos fue un cambio agradable para la comida francesa que llevábamos comiendo desde que estábamos en París.

"¿Quieres coger una chaqueta y luego ir a dar un paseo conmigo?" preguntó Edward después de que comimos. Hacía más frío afuera que esta mañana, ya que el sol se había puesto.

"Absolutamente," contesté.

"Solo tened cuidado, ¿vale? Quedaos en lugares donde haya gente," dijo Esme después de oírnos.

"Sí, mamá," contestó Edward.

Volvimos a nuestro hotel y Edward y yo cogimos chaquetas.

"¿A dónde vamos?" le pregunté cuando dejamos el hotel.

Él cogió mi mano. "Hacia el Sena," contestó.

En un cómodo silencio, bajamos por la Avenida de la Opera y cruzamos los edificios del Louvre hasta el Pont du Carrousel.

En lugar de cruzar el Pont du Carrousel, Edward me llevó escalones abajo hasta la orilla del río.

Estaba oscuro afuera, y la Torre Eiffel iluminada se reflejaba en el agua del río. Te dejaba sin aliento y era incluso mejor debajo del nivel de la calle, donde había menos personas.

Encontramos un banco vacío y nos sentamos. Yo me incliné contra él y él envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"¿Cuál es tu recuerdo favorito de la infancia?" le pregunté tras un momento de silencio. Quería conocerle incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía.

"Cuando tenía unos seis años, mi padre fue entrenador de mi equipo de football. Recuerdo meter el gol final en un partido una vez y él estaba muy orgulloso de mí. No es que ya no esté orgulloso de mí, porque sé que lo está. Pero recuerdo sentirme muy feliz por ello después," explicó Edward. Podía oírle sonreír aunque no le estaba mirando a la cara. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Hmm..." lo pensé un momento. "Probablemente una de las veces que mis padres nos llevaron a mi hermana y a mí a Walt Disney World en Florida. No hay mejor muestra de amor que esperar casi una hora con un clima de 100 grados **(n/t. Unos 37ºC) **para subir a la atracción de Dumbo con tus hijos. No puedo pensar en otro recuerdo que sea mi favorito," expliqué. "¿Cuáles son tus tres películas de isla desierta?"

"¿Películas de isla desierta?" preguntó.

"Sí. Estás en una isla desierta y tienes una TV y un DVD con una batería que dura eternamente. ¿Qué tres películas querrías tener contigo para verlas una y otra vez?"

"Vale. _Pulp Fiction, Tiburón _y _El Rey León,"_ contestó. "Tengo otras películas favoritas, pero no como para verlas una y otra vez. ¿Cuáles son las tuyas?"

"_El Padrino, Vértigo _y _Love Actually,"_ respondí. "¿Sabías que siempre lloro con _El Rey León_?"

"¿Con qué parte?" preguntó Edward.

"Cuando muere Mufasa. Cada vez que la veo, mis ojos al menos se humedecen," le dije. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, mirando como la Torre Eiffel brillaba en el cielo nocturno. Iba a extrañar París de noche.

"Echo de menos ver las estrellas," comentó Edward, mirando al cielo. Aunque era una noche clara, realmente no se podía ver nada además de las luces de la ciudad. Era de la misma forma en Londres. "¿Puedes ver las estrellas dónde vives?"

"No desde mi apartamento, ya que está demasiado cerca de Seattle. Pero en casa, donde viven mis padres y mi hermana, se pueden ver las estrellas realmente bien cuando el cielo está despejado," contesté.

Seguimos hablando unas horas más hasta que empezamos a besarnos pasionalmente durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aliento por última vez, Edward miró su reloj.

"Ugh. Probablemente deberíamos volver al hotel," dijo Edward a regañadientes. "Ya es pasada la medianoche."

"¡Hemos estado aquí más de tres horas! Wow, el tiempo vuela cuando lo pasas bien," exclamé.

Edward me ayudó a levantarme del banco. Mis piernas estaban empezando a dormirse por estar sentada tanto tiempo.

Después de recuperar mi habilidad para andar, caminamos de vuelta al hotel.

- . - . - . - . -

La mañana siguiente, Carlisle llamó a nuestra habitación a las 10 para despertarnos.

Edward transmitió el mensaje. "Tenemos que tenerlo todo guardado y estar listos para dejar la habitación a mediodía," nos dijo a Alice y a mí, que estábamos tumbadas en la cama todavía.

Decidí ducharme esa noche cuando estuviéramos de vuelta en Londres, así que me quedé en la cama otra media hora mientras Alice se duchaba.

"Vas a levantarte en algún momento, ¿verdad?" preguntó Edward divertido desde su cama.

Me di la vuelta para estar frente a él. "A mí no me lleva toda una hora estar lista y hacer la maleta," contesté, mirándole. Él estaba leyendo mi libro otra vez.

Eventualmente, me levanté para prepararme. Cogí un par de vaqueros y mi camisa verde de mangas 3/4 junto con mi sujetador para cambiarme. Alice todavía estaba en la ducha, así que no podía cambiarme allí.

"Cierra los ojos y no mires," le dije a Edward. Él hizo como le dije y cerró los ojos, poniendo su mano sobre ellos para crear un efecto dramático. Me puse el sujetador con la camisa todavía puesta así, en caso de que mirara, solo vería el sujetador. Me quité el pijama y me puse los vaqueros y la camisa.

"Vale," le dije a Edward. Él descubrió sus ojos y los abrió antes de volver a ponerse a leer.

Cuando Alice salió del cuarto de baño, Edward fue a afeitarse.

"¿Qué hiciste anoche, Alice?" le pregunté mientras me ponía el maquillaje. Ella ya estaba en la cama anoche cuando volvimos a la habitación.

"No mucho," contestó. "Me quedé aquí, hablando con Jasper por teléfono. Luego vi algo de mala televisión francesa."

"¿Cómo está Jasper?" pregunté.

"Bien. Dice que me echa de menos," respondió antes de encender el secador para arreglarse el pelo.

Terminamos de prepararnos e hicimos nuestras maletas. Como estuvimos listos para irnos 15 minutos antes de mediodía, llevamos nuestras bolsas con nosotros al lobby para esperar.

Carlisle y Esme, sin embargo, ya estaban en el lobby. "Buenos días," los saludamos.

"La gente del hotel ha dicho que se quedarán con nuestras maletas hasta que las recojamos para ir a la estación de tren," nos explicó Carlisle después de decidir que pagaríamos y dejaríamos el hotel. "Nuestro tren sale a las 4 así que tenemos que coger nuestras bolsas sobre las 3 y dirigirnos allí."

"Vayamos por algo de comer," sugirió Esme. "Luego podemos ver que hacer antes de irnos."

Bajamos la calle y comimos en un asador.

"Bueno, tenemos unas dos horas y media. ¿Qué vamos a hacer o ver? ¿Alguna sugerencia?" preguntó Carlisle cuando terminamos de comer.

"El Museo Picasso," sugirió Alice.

"El Panteón," sugerí.

"La Defensa," sugirió Edward.

"El Museo Rodin," sugirió Esme.

"Vale. Buenas sugerencias. Cojamos pajitas para ver a donde vamos," sugirió Carlisle.

"¿En serio, papá?" preguntó Alice mientras Carlisle cogía las pajitas de nuestras bebidas y procedía a cortar una de ellas con su cuchillo.

"El que saqué la pajita más corta, elige a donde vamos," explicó Carlisle, mostrándonos las pajitas que parecían de la misma altura.

Alice rodó los ojos mientras sacaba su pajita después de las nuestras.

"¡Gané!" exclamó Esme, mirando su pajita corta. "Vamos al Museo Rodin."

Cogimos el metro a la parada Varenne, cerca del Hotel de los Inválidos, y cruzamos la calle hasta el Museo Rodin.

Caminamos por los hermosos jardines mirando las estatuas de bronce como _El Pensador_. Dentro del museo, vimos la escultura de mármol de _El Beso_ y las _Puertas del Infierno_ que estaban basadas en "El Infierno" de Dante Alighieri.

Después de dar una vuelta por el museo, tuvimos el tiempo justo para coger el metro de vuelta al hotel y coger nuestro equipaje.

Llegamos a Gare du Nord unos 45 minutos antes de que el tren saliera.

"Voy a echar de menos París," le dije a Edward mientras estábamos sentados en la sala de espera.

"Volveremos en algún momento," me aseguró. Mi estómago dio un vuelco cuando él habló sobre nosotros en el futuro.

Cuando subimos al tren, me puse cómoda una vez más en el asiento de la ventana al lado de Edward mientras que Alice se sentó frente a nosotros.

"Deberíamos jugar a algo," sugirió Alice mientras el tren dejaba la estación.

"Mientras no sea Verdad o Reto, jugaré," le dije.

"¿Por qué Verdad o Reto no?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Reí. "Porque la última vez que jugué, tuve que hacer algo que me dejó mortificada," contesté.

"¿Qué tuviste que hacer?" preguntó Edward.

"Ugh, bien, os lo contaré. Normalmente, yo solo elijo verdad, pero decidí elegir reto por una vez. Me dieron dos opciones. Si elegía la primera opción, tendría que entrar en la habitación de al lado, donde estaba durmiendo el novio de una chica. Él era bastante asqueroso. Se suponía que tenía que entrar allí, meterme en la cama con él y decir 'Hey chico grande', a lo que me negué absolutamente. La segunda opción era llamar a un número al azar y fingir un orgasmo en el teléfono durante 30 segundos. Así que elegí la segunda opción y me dejaron hacerlo durante solo 15 segundos. Todavía me mortificó, considerando que en el grupo también había chicos jugando a Verdad o Reto," expliqué.

Alice empezó a reír histéricamente y Edward rió. "¡Oh Dios mío! Tendré que recordar ese reto para más tarde," dijo Alice después de tranquilizarse. "Pero estaban pensando en A Quién Preferirías."

"Bien. Ese es mejor," acepté. "Así que, Alice, ¿a quién preferirías... James Bond o Indiana Jones?"

"Creo que cogería menos ETS's con Indiana Jones, así que él. Edward, ¿a quién preferirías, Amy Winehouse o Elizabeth Taylor?" preguntó Alice riendo.

"Oh, Dios. ¿Elizabeth Taylor ahora o en los 50?" preguntó Edward estremeciéndose.

"Ahora," aclaró Alice con una gran sonrisa malvada.

"Por mucho que me duela, preferiría a la vieja y decrépita Elizabeth Taylor antes que a Amy Winehouse. Bella, ¿a quién preferirías, Brad Pitt o George Clooney?" preguntó Edward, haciéndome una pregunta relativamente fácil.

"George Clooney. No quiero provocar la ira de los clubs de fans de Angelina Jolie o de Jennifer Aniston si fuera Brad Pitt," expliqué. "Alice, ¿a quién preferirías, Meat Loaf o Jonah Hill, ese chico gordo de _Superbad_?"

Continuamos jugando a este divertido y a veces repulsivo juego hasta que nos quedamos sin ideas.

El resto del viaje pasó sin problemas. Edward estaba leyendo _Los Miserables_ y yo estaba escuchando mi iPod y mirando por la ventana. Alice se había quedado dormida contra la ventana.

Llegamos a la Estación Paddington de Londres sobre las 6, hora de Londres.

Mientras caminábamos desde la parada de metro de Islington hasta la residencia de los Cullen, mi móvil sonó. Era Rosalie.

"¿Rosalie?" respondí al teléfono.

"¡Bella! ¿Ya estáis Alice y tú de vuelta en Londres?" preguntó entusiasmada.

"Sí, estamos a punto de llegar a casa," le dije.

"Excelente. ¿Podéis encontraros conmigo para cenar esta noche?" preguntó. "Tengo algunas noticias."

"Espera," le dije. "Alice, Rosalie quiere vernos para cenar."

"Claro. ¿Cuándo y dónde?" preguntó Alice.

"Nos encontraremos contigo," le dije a Rosalie. "¿Cuándo y dónde?"

"About Thyme en Westminster a las 8. Arreglaos ¡Os veré en un rato!" exclamó antes de colgar.

Acabábamos de llegar a la casa y Edward me ayudó a subir mi maleta al piso de arriba.

"¿Dónde vamos a vernos?" preguntó Alice.

"About Thyme en Westminster a las 8. Arreglaos," repetí lo que Rosalie me había dicho.

Una hora y quince minutos después, Alice y yo estábamos cogiendo el metro a Westminster. Me había cambiado a uno de los vestidos negros que había llevado con mi abrigo negro y zapatos de tacón. Alice llevaba pantalones, un top verde satinado con cuello halter, tacones y un abrigo.

Afortunadamente, Alice sabía donde estaba About Thyme. "He pasado por ahí algunas veces, pero en realidad nunca he entrado," explicó cuando encontró el restaurante.

Cuando entramos al restaurante, le dijimos al anfitrión que habíamos quedado con una amiga, Rosalie Hale. Él sabía exactamente de quién estábamos hablando y nos llevó hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentada Rosalie.

"¡Alice! ¡Bella!" exclamó Rosalie, saltando de su asiento para abrazarnos. "¿Qué tal ha estado París?"

"Mágico," contesté. "Para mí, al menos. Tal vez no lo haya sido para Alice."

El camarero se acercó a nosotros. "Su champagne," dijo, poniéndonos una copa de champagne a cada una.

"¿Champagne?" pregunté. "¿Cuáles son esas noticias?"

Antes de que Rosalie pudiera responder, escuché a Alice gritar lo suficientemente alto como para reventarme los tímpanos. Todos los que estaban en el restaurante se giraron para mirar. Yo estaba a punto de preguntar porqué demonios estaba gritando cuando miré a dónde ella estaba apuntando.

En la mano izquierda de Rosalie había un anillo de compromiso. No era grande, sino de la talla correcta. Era de corte redondo con una banda de oro blanco. Se veía perfecto en su largo y fino dedo anular.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" exclamé tan alto como Alice. Rosalie estaba que reventaba de la felicidad. Incluso tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Emmett me pidió que me casara con él anoche," nos dijo cuando se calmó.

"¿Cómo?" pregunté.

"En realidad no fue nada muy elaborado. Tuvimos una cita anoche. Me llevó a la Sinfónica de Londres. En realidad a él no le gusta la música clásica, pero sabe que a mí sí. Así que después del concierto, fuimos a dar un paseo a Hyde Park. Entonces en un momento determinado, paró y se puso sobre una rodilla. Pensé que se le había caído algo, así que estúpidamente dije, '¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar?' Pero entonces, él solo se rió y sacó una pequeña caja negra del bolsillo de su abrigo. 'Rosalie Lucille Hale', dijo, 'te he amado desde que puse mis ojos sobre ti en ese tren del metro. ¿Me harás el honor de ser mi esposa?' Y yo empecé a llorar, por supuesto, y me las arreglé para soltar un 'Sí' ahogado," explicó. "No habría podido hacerlo de otra manera."

Incluso Alice y yo teníamos lágrimas en los ojos por su historia. "¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!" exclamé.

"¡Esto es tan increíble!" dijo Alice entusiasmada.

"Incluso les preguntó antes a mis padres," continuó Rosalie. "¡Y este anillo es perfecto! No es un anillo grande, pero no me importa para nada. Emmett lo eligió para mí, así que es perfecto."

"Y, ¿habéis pensado en cuando vais a casaros?" pregunté.

El camarero se acercó en ese momento para tomarnos nota. Yo hojeé el menú y elegí un entrante.

"Bueno," empezó Rosalie cuando habíamos pedido nuestra comida. "No queremos un compromiso largo. Lo hemos discutido hoy y hemos decidido casarnos el 20 de Diciembre."

Casi escupo el champagne que estaba bebiendo. "¡¿20 de Diciembre de 2008?!" exclamé. "¿Puedes planear una boda en menos de tres meses?"

"No tenemos que preocuparnos por el lugar. Vamos a casarnos en nuestra mansión en Surrey. Y ser una familia de la nobleza ayuda a conseguir un buen planeador de bodas. También te quiero a ti allí cuando me case, Bella. Se que no os conozco a ti o a Alice desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ya puedo sentir que vosotras do vais a ser mis mejores amigas. ¿Consideraríais ser dos de mis damas de honor?" preguntó.

"¡Absolutamente! Por suerte para ti, no me voy hasta el 22 de Diciembre," contesté.

"¡Por supuesto que lo seré!" contestó también Alice.

"Entonces, hagamos un brindis," dije, levantando mi copa de champagne. Rosalie y Alice levantaron también las suyas. "Por Rosalie. Porque su compromiso y matrimonio con Emmett sea uno de los mejores momentos de su vida."

* * *

Hola!!

Aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo. Ultimo capitulo en París y que además viene con planes de boda.

Bueno, muchas os preguntais que va a pasar cuando Bella se vaya, como veis, ella también se lo pregunta, xD. Eso no se va a ver en este fic, esta historia es solo sobre el viaje de Bella y solo cubre su estadía en Londres, para ver que pasa después hay que leer la secuela y... ya que en algunos reviews lo habeis preguntado, en esta historia no hay POV de Edward, pero el otro día la autora actualizó la secuela con uno, así que nos queda un poco para conocer como piensa Edward aunque en esta historia también hay un capitulo bastante revelador sobre lo que piensa Edward, pero no os voy a adelantar más.

Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos el próximo sabado. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	14. Perfección

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo catorce – Perfección

La semana siguiente pasó tan rápido como las otras.

El miércoles, Alice y yo nos juntamos con Rosalie y las otras damas de honor. Como Rosalie se iba a Oxford el sábado, decidió hacer tanto como fuera posible esta semana.

"Hablando de volver a Oxford," le dije a Rosalie mientras esperábamos por las otras tres damas de honor en el piso de sus padres. "¿Qué vais a hacer tú y Emmett mientras tú estés en la escuela?"

"Termino mi licenciatura en Junio. Supongo que nunca he mencionado que casi he terminado. Así que, desafortunadamente, durante los primeros seis meses de nuestro matrimonio, estaremos separados. Pero solo está a hora y media de viaje en tren," contestó. "Podemos hacer que funcione."

En ese momento, las otras tres chicas que estábamos esperando subieron en el ascensor y entraron en el piso.

La primera chica era la prima de Rosalie, Julia. Ella iba a ser la madrina de Rosalie. Julia tenía el pelo marrón con un largo medio. Ella tenía una cara preciosa, como Rosalie, pero no era tan delgada y alta como Rosalie. Ella era la única más joven que yo, tenía 19. Estaba a punto de empezar su segundo año en la Universidad de Brighton.

Rosalie luego nos presentó a su amiga de la infancia, Laura. Ella tenía el pelo hasta los hombres rubio natural y piel pálida. En realidad era escocesa. Laura tenía 22 y estudiaba en la Escuela médica de Londres.

La otra dama de honor era la compañera de piso de Rosalie en Oxford. Brittany era alta y muy delgada, con el pelo marrón hasta los hombros con flequillo. Ella tenía la misma edad de Rosalie, 21, y se estaba licenciando en Literatura Inglesa.

Las otras tres damas de honor fueron muy amistosas con Alice y conmigo. No parecía importarles que, aunque Rosalie y yo solo conocíamos a Rosalie desde hace un mes, estuviéramos en su fiesta de boda.

"Fui de compras con mi madre ayer y encontré el vestido perfecto," nos dijo Rosalie después de presentarnos y de hablar un rato.

"¡Ooh! ¿Cómo es?" preguntó Laura.

"Está en Selfridges. ¿Queréis ir a verlo?" nos preguntó Rosalie entusiasmada. "También vi algunos vestidos de dama de honor que me gustaron. Podéis ayudarme a elegir."

Aceptamos entusiastamente y cogimos un par de taxis a Selfridges.

Rosalie nos dirigió por el lujoso gran almacén hasta la tienda de boda de Vera Wang.

"¿Vas a llevar un vestido de Vera Wang?" preguntó Alice entusiasmada.

Rosalie nos llevó a un vestido específico en la esquina. Era un vestido largo de corte sirena hecho de tafetán. El escote estaba fruncido y tenía una falda ribeteada.

"¡Pruébatelo!" exclamó Brittany. Una mujer vino para ayudar a Rosalie a probarse el vestido.

Mientras Rosalie estaba en el probador poniéndose su vestido de novia soñado, nosotros miramos otros de los vestidos que tenían allí. Desafortunadamente para mí, eché un vistazo a una etiqueta de precio y decidí que si alguna vez quería un vestido de Vera Wang, tendría que ganar la lotería o ahorrar todo mi dinero durante diez años.

Unos minutos más tarde, Rosalie salió del probador.

Se veía absolutamente impresionante. "Te ves preciosa," le dije en medio del resto de cumplidos que le hacían las otras chicas.

"Estaba pensando en recogerme el pelo, así no le quitará importancia al vestido. También estaba pensando en llevar uno de esos velos de tul cortos que solo cubren tu cara," nos explicó, recogiéndose el pelo con su mano y mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Todas estuvimos de acuerdo en que era absolutamente perfecto. Rosalie se cambió a su ropa de calle y nos encontró esperando por ella fuera de los probadores.

"¡Hora de ver los vestidos de dama de honor!" exclamó entusiasmada.

Laura se aclaró la garganta. "Yo no puedo permitirme un vestido de Vera Wang," le dijo a Rosalie.

Aunque nadie más dijo nada, supe que algunas más estábamos de acuerdo con ella.

"Lo sé," contestó Rosalie. "Por eso he buscado en esa sección." Apuntó hacia un departamento con vestidos de dama de honor que no eran de alta costura.

"¿Qué color estás buscando?" pregunté mientras caminábamos hasta el departamento.

"Un rojo oscuro," contestó. "Es clásico. También es apropiado, ya que es una boda de Navidad."

Tras mirar una selección de cinco diseños, elegimos por unanimidad un vestido largo de satén de color burdeos, sin tirantes y con el cuerpo drapeado asimétricamente en la cadera.

Solo tenían dos tallas en el color en particular que nos gustaba, una de ellas era mi talla. Todas decidieron que yo debería ser la que modelara el hermoso vestido largo. Entré en el probador y me puse el vestido. Me valía perfectamente.

Dejé el probador para mostrárselo a las otras chicas, a quienes también les gustó el vestido incluso más que en la percha. Julia, Laura, Brittany y Alice hicieron reservas para vestidos de su talla para que se los enviaran a Selfridges. Como ellas los iban a comprar más tarde, yo decidí esperar para comprar este.

Después de probarnos los vestidos, volvimos al piso de Rosalie para tomar el té.

"¿Ya has enviado las tarjetas de Reserva la Fecha?" le preguntó Julia a Rosalie mientras estábamos tomando el té.

"Las compramos ayer y estamos en medio de escribir la lista de invitados. Creo que apenas van a haber unas 100 personas presentes," contestó Rosalie.

"¿Qué pasa con la familia de Emmett?" pregunté con curiosidad. Él no había mencionado mucho a su familia en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerle.

"Bueno, ya sabes que sus padres estaban furiosos porque se quedara aquí. Ellos se separaron de él. Sin embargo, los llamó ayer para darles la noticia. Aparentemente, su madre y padre han decidido arreglar la fisura de la familia y venir a la boda. Se ha mantenido en contacto con su hermano mayor, Jonathan, sin embargo, y va a ser su padrino. Emmett dice que vamos a invitar a toda su familia y que veremos quien decide venir," explicó indiferentemente.

Continuamos bebiendo el té, hablando sobre la boda de Rosalie, sobre mí misma y todo lo demás en lo que alguien podía pensar.

"Emmett y yo vamos a tener una fiesta de compromiso el viernes por la noche antes de que el curso empiece la semana que viene, lo apreciaría si vinierais todas," nos dijo mientras nos levantábamos para irnos. "Será aquí a las 9 en punto."

- . - . - . - . -

"¿Qué tal ha ido tu día, amor?" preguntó Edward cuando volvió a casa del trabajo esa noche.

"Excelente," contesté antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios. "Alice y yo tomamos el té con Rosalie y las otras damas de honor. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?"

"Ha estado bien. Tuve que presentar algo en una reunió. Odio las reuniones," contestó. "Emmett me ha llamado hoy al trabajo."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?"

"Dijo que como Rosalie va a tener cinco damas de honor, él necesitaba cinco padrinos **(n/t. A diferencia de en el caso de las mujeres donde podemos distinguir entre la Madrina de boda y las Damas de honor, en el caso de los hombres eso no es posible, pero en inglés si que se distingue entre el Best Man, que sería el Padrino de boda, y los Groomsmen, que serían los amigos del novio que acompañan a las Damas de honor. En este caso, se está hablando de estos últimos, mientras que el Best Man sería el hermano de Emmett)**. Y como no tiene mucho amigos chicos aquí, me ha preguntado si yo sería uno de ellos," explicó.

Reí por su uso del término 'amigos chicos'. Simplemente sonó raro. "Y tú has dicho..."

"He dicho que me sentiría honrado al estar a su lado el día de su boda," contestó Edward mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de su traje.

"Me alegro," le dije con una gran sonrisa. No podía esperar a verle en su esmoquin. "Nosotras hemos elegido hoy los vestidos."

"Estoy seguro de que son hermosos," dijo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la cocina. Esme había traído algo de comida para llevar y la estaba sirviendo en la cocina.

"Rosalie va a dar una fiesta de compromiso en su piso el viernes por la noche. Espero que vengas conmigo," le dije antes de sentarnos en la mesa. Alice ya había comido y Esme estaba esperando a que Carlisle llegara a casa. "También esperaba que pudieras enseñarme como llegar a la London Business School después de la cena."

"Oh, sí, tus clases empiezan el lunes, ¿no?" preguntó retóricamente. "A la fiesta, por supuesto, iré contigo. Y cuando terminemos de comer, te enseñaré como llegar al campus."

Terminamos nuestra comida y Edward fue al piso de arriba para cambiarse su ropa del trabajo.

Después de ponerse unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una chaqueta casual, dejamos la casa.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la parada de metro, Carlisle pasó por nuestro lado. "Hey, papá," le saludó Edward.

"Hola, Edward, Bella. ¿Cómo estáis?" preguntó.

"Bien," contestamos los dos.

"Bueno, divertíos esta noche," nos dijo antes de continuar caminando hacia la casa.

"Me gusta como tus padres son tan relajados," le comenté a Edward cuando se fue.

"Bueno, tengo 23. No pueden controlar mi vida," contestó. "Incluso si todavía vivo en su casa, lo que no será por mucho más tiempo."

"Lo sé. Pero algunos padres donde yo vivo son como esos padres helicóptero que intentan controlar todo lo que hacen sus hijos, incluso si su hijo está en la universidad. En realidad, uno de ellos le dijo a mi madre que era una mala madre por dejarme ver la televisión en horas de máxima audiencia," le dije. "Porque ver _Friends_ y _Sexo en Nueva York_ me convertiría en una promiscua." Reí.

Edward también rió. "Algunos americanos son muy raros. Vale, Bella. Creo que la Business School está más cerca de la parada de Baker Street, así que vas a tener que hacer transbordo," dijo, mirando el mapa. Apuntó a dónde estábamos. "Así que, tienes que coger la linea Victoria azul claro hasta King's Cross/St. Pancras. Luego tienes que seguir las señales de la línea Metropolitan morada y coger el tren a Baker Street."

Yo asentí, mostrando mi entendimiento y seguimos las direcciones que me había dado.

"¿Recuerdas a qué hora es tu primera clase?" me preguntó en el tren.

"No estoy completamente segura, pero debe ser alrededor de las 9 de lunes a jueves," dije con una considerable cantidad de incertidumbre. "No tengo clase los viernes."

"Para los días de las 9, vas a pillar una cantidad considerable de tráfico, así que deberías salir con mucho tiempo para llegar. ¿En qué cursos estás matriculada?" preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

"Umm... Tengo cuatro clases. Desarrollo económico, Estadística, Administración de la Tecnología de los Sistemas de Información y Marketing Global," contesté.

"Buena suerte. Eso suena como una carga pesada."

"Lo sé. Sin embargo, he tenido cursos peores. El año pasado, tomé Apreciación del Arte, Contabilidad, Estudios legales, Cálculo y Microeconomía el mismo semestre," contesté. "Puedo con esto."

"No tengo ninguna duda de que tendrás éxito," contestó Edward alentadoramente.

Llegamos a Baker Street y subimos Park Road hasta la entrada de la London Business School. El edificio Plowden todavía estaba abierto, a pesar de que eran casi las 7:30, así que entramos y dimos una vuelta. El otro edificio era el edificio blanco y grande, el edificio Sainsbury.

"Al menos será fácil ir de clase a clase," comenté. "En la Universidad de Washington, mis clases están tan separadas en el campus que a veces tengo dificultad para llegar en el intervalo de 15 minutos entre clases."

Tras dar una vuelta durante unos minutos, decidimos que habíamos visto suficiente.

"¿Eso es Regent's Park?" pregunté, apuntando hacia el parque y el lago al otro lado de la pequeña calle.

"Sí. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?" preguntó Edward.

"Por supuesto," contesté, uniendo mi brazo al suyo. No había tenido oportunidad de visitar Regent's Park desde aquella tarde hace un mes, cuando Edward y yo entendimos que nos gustábamos. Estaba entusiasmada por volver con él. También esperaba algo de tiempo de calidad para besarnos. No habíamos tenido mucho tiempo a solas desde la última noche en París.

Pasamos Regent's College y el lago. Como había llovido esta mañana y por la tarde, la hierba y las plantas todavía estaban húmedas. El cielo se había aclarado recientemente, sin embargo, permitiéndonos ver la puesta de sol.

"Te gustaría subir en un bote?" preguntó Edward, mirando el lago.

"¿Todavía está abierto?" pregunté.

"Sí. Mira, hay un bote al otro lado con algunas personas en él," contestó, apuntando hacia el bote.

"Claro. Eso sería divertido," contesté. Fuimos hasta la caseta de los barcos y Edward pagó por un bote.

El bote era pequeño y azul con remos de madera. Subí al bote y me senté, Edward me siguió.

"No eres una persona particularmente torpe, ¿verdad, Bella?" preguntó Edward mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

"No, no soy una persona torpe, la mayoría del tiempo. No debería tener problemas para estar en el bote, si eso es a lo que te refieres," contesté.

Edward cogió los remos y nos adentramos en el lago.

"¿Puedo remar unos minutos?" pregunté. Quería al menos remas hasta que mis brazos empezaran a molestarme. Edward me pasó los remos y yo nos llevé hacia delante hasta que alcanzamos la mitad del lago, luego saqué los remos del agua.

Queríamos ver la puesta de sol, así que Edward se movió a mi banco cuidadosamente. Sentarse así no era muy cómodo, así que nos sentamos en el fondo del bote, que afortunadamente estaba seco, y me incliné contra el asiento. Me incliné contra Edward y él colocó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Tras ver el sol hundirse debajo de la línea de los árboles, levanté mi cabeza para besarle. Era el momento perfecto con el beso más perfecto que puedas imaginar.

Nos besamos hasta que fuimos interrumpidos. "¡Oy! ¡Estamos cerrando!" escuchamos gritar a un hombre con un acento del Cockney **(n/t. Barrios obreros de Londres)**. Levanté mi cabeza para ver que nosotros éramos, de echo, el único bote en el agua y empecé a reír.

Edward y yo nos levantamos y él remó de vuelta a la caseta. Cuando pasamos por el lado del hombre, él nos envió miradas sucias, lo que nos envió a Edward y a mí a otra ronda de risas.

- . - . - . - . -

La noche del viernes, Alice me estaba ayudando una vez más a prepararme para la fiesta de Rosalie. Lo podría haber hecho fácilmente yo sola, pero ella parecía disfrutar y a mi siempre me ha gustado que otras personas me arreglen el pelo y/o el maquillaje. Era una situación en la que las dos ganábamos.

Alice me vistió con mi vestido de satén y cuello halter verde y decidió dejar mi pelo suelto y liso. Tras ponerme mis zapatos de tacón negros, me puse de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en la puerta de mi armario.

"Siempre me siento como si debiera estar en _El mago de Oz_ cuando llevo este vestido," comenté. El satén verde manzana me recordaba a la ropa que llevaban los ciudadanos de Ciudad Esmeralda.

"Nadie pensará eso si no se lo dices," me tranquilizó Alice. "Ponte estos." Fue hasta mi bolsita de joyas y sacó los pendientes de esmeralda que Rosalie me había regalado por mi cumpleaños.

"¿Estás segura de que no conjunta demasiado?" pregunté preocupada.

"No. Las esmeraldas son lo suficientemente pequeñas como para ser sutiles. Volveré en un momento," dijo.

Me dejó para ir a arreglarse, así que me metí en mi ordenador. Mi madre había decidido recientemente hacerse una cuenta de Facebook, que era como se había mantenido en contacto conmigo últimamente. Solo esperaba que no hiciera nada vergonzoso como añadir a todos mis amigos.

Cuando Alice volvió, llevaba un vestido azul suelto que terminaba en sus rodillas.

"Me gusta tu vestido," le dije casualmente. Ella me agradeció.

Estábamos listos para irnos, así que después de ponerme mi abrigo negro y coger mi bolso, fui hasta la habitación de Edward. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que llamé.

"Entra," escuché desde el otro lado.

Entré en la habitación y vi a Edward en su ordenador. Parecía que estaba terminando un e-mail para alguien. Llevaba el mismo traje gris oscuro que llevaba al trabajo. No me importaba, porque se veía increíble en sus trajes del trabajo. Siempre había tenido algo con los chicos que vestían bien.

"¿Estarás listo para irnos en unos minutos?" le pregunté.

"Sí. Déjame acabar esto," dijo. Tecleó unos segundo más antes de pulsar el botón de enviar y desconectarse. "Ahora estoy listo."

Decidimos coger un taxi a Kensington en lugar de coger el metro con nuestra ropa de vestir. Cuando llegamos a su edificio, el portero ya estaba esperando invitados y nos dirigió al ascensor.

Cuando entramos en su ático, ya había cerca de una docena de personas. Reconocí a un par de personas que había visto antes, pero todavía había mucha gente que nunca antes había visto. Algunas personas estaban hablando en los asientos. Otros estaban cerca de la barra que había colocado. Otros estaban en el patio.

Rosalie y Emmett vinieron a saludarnos. Les di un abrazo a los dos.

"¡Enhorabuena!" le dije a Emmett de corazón.

"¡Gracias, Bella! He oído que vas a ser una de las damas de honor de Rosie," dijo.

"Lo soy. He oído que Edward va a ser uno de tus padrinos," contesté.

Después de que Alice le diera la enhorabuena a Emmett, fue corriendo hasta Jasper, que estaba hablando con Peter en el patio.

Rosalie y Emmett dieron una vuelta, presentándonos a Edward y a mí a la gente que no conocíamos. Muchos de ellos eran amigos de Rosalie de la secundaria o los de Oxford que estaban un tiempo en Londres.

Algunos eran buenos amigos de Emmett. Un chico, Alex, era camarero en el Equinox. Tuvo que marcharse pronto, ya que trabajaba más tarde esta noche, pero iba a ser otro de los padrinos de Emmett. Era alto y, aunque era musculoso, era más delgado que Emmett. Tenía pelo rubio de punta, que se veía como si hubiera usado un bote entero de gel, y penetrantes ojos azules. Era atractivo, pero definitivamente, no era mi tipo.

Según progresó la fiesta, apareció más gente y todos empezaron a beber más y más. No tenía ganas de beber mucho, así que me puse una copa de vino y bebí de ella durante la noche. Edward tomó un par de cervezas, pero eso fue todo. Noté que Alice tampoco estaba bebiendo, pero eso podía deberse a que mañana se levantaría muy pronto para ir a Oxford con Jasper.

"¡Juguemos a Fuzzy Duck!" exclamó alguien. Aparentemente, Fuzzy Duck era un juego de beber de complejidad verbal. No pude entender las reglas, así que solo miré y reí. Edward era bastante bueno en ello, lo que era algo bueno, porque si hubiera sido malo, habría quedado completamente borracho como un buen número de otros invitados.

Tras unas cuantas rondas, Fuzzy Duck terminó y Edward todavía estaba sobrio, y decidimos irnos. Era casi la una, después de todo.

"Iré a preguntarle a Alice si quiere irse con nosotros," le dije a Edward. Alice y Jasper todavía estaban en el patio. Cuando se lo pregunté, ella lo pensó un momento antes de decidir marcharse.

"Te recogeremos a las 10 mañana por la mañana," le dijo Jasper. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo," contestó ella antes de darle un beso bastante largo.

Me aclaré la garganta para recordarle que yo estaba justo a su lado.

"Lo siento," me susurró ella. Cruzamos la fiesta y dijimos adiós a Rosalie y Emmett y los otros a los que habíamos conocido y que todavía estaban cuerdos.

Edward estaba esperándonos al lado del elevador. "¿Listas?" nos preguntó.

"Sip," contesté. Alice solo asintió.

Dejamos el edificio y cogimos un taxi que pasó después de estar esperando solo un minuto.

"¿Entusiasmada por tu fin de semana en Oxford?" le pregunté de camino a casa.

"Mucho," contestó. "Me alegro de haber hecho ya la maleta, porque estoy agotada." Bostezó. "Supongo que tendré que dormir tanto como pueda esta noche. No tendré mucho tiempo para dormir este fin de semana." Sonrió y me guiñó el ojo traviesamente.

"Oh, Dios," gimió Edward, rodando los ojos. Yo no pude evitar reír.

* * *

Hola!!

¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi me gusta este capitulo, me encanta que Rosalie cuente con Alice y Bella para su boda aunque acabe de conocerlas, la fiesta de compromiso y también el momento de la barca en el lago (me trae bonitos recuerdos leer eso, jeje).

Bueno, espero que se haya entendido todo lo de el Best Man y el groomsmen, si todavía os quedan dudas, preguntadme e intentaré aclararlas.

También nos estamos acercando al capitulo en el que vamos a saber que piensa Edward y, para las que se van haciendo conjeturas, os voy a decir que el problema que tiene Lisa con Bella no tiene nada que ver con Edward, todavía falta un poco para saber de qué va, pero creo que queda bastante bien explicado cuando sale.

Creo que no tengo nada más que deciros, así que me despido aquí hasta el proximo sabado. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)

PD. Pasaros por mi nueva traducción, se llama God love her.


	15. Miedo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo quince – Miedo

El tiempo el sábado era horrible. Había una tormenta masiva y estaba diluviando. Era un tiempo con el que nadie querría estar fuera.

Edward y yo nos apalancamos en el sofá en el piso de abajo para un maratón de películas.

Carlisle, desafortunadamente, tenía que trabajar en el hospital y Esme estaba trabajando en sus bocetos en la mesa de comedor de la cocina. Alice se había ido a Oxford con Jasper y Rosalie antes de que yo me despertara.

"¿Qué película quieres ver primero?" preguntó Edward, hojeando su colección de DVDs.

"No me importa," contesté. "Elige tú la primera."

"Bien." Buscó antes de decidir. "¿Has visto las películas de _El Señor de los Anillos_?"

"Sí. Veamos la primera," le dije. Teníamos tiempo de sobra para ver una película tan larga.

Casi 3 horas más tarde, habíamos terminado de ver _El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo._

"En las dos películas siguientes, normalmente paso las partes de Frodo y Sam," le dije a Edward mientras me levantaba para elegir la película siguiente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó después de reír.

"Porque me gustan más las partes de lucha con Aragorn. Y Golum me da cosa," contesté.

Encontré la película que quería ver. Reemplacé el DVD y volví al sofá al lado de Edward.

"¿Qué has elegido?"

"_Vértigo_," contesté.

"¿También te gusta Hitchcock?" preguntó sonando impresionado.

"Sip," dije, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro cuando la película empezó.

"A veces desearía vivir en los 50," comenté cuando terminó. "Solo debido a la moda. Me encanta como las mujeres siempre van tan bien vestidas. Llevaban faldas y tacones. Llevaban el pelo recogido en un moño, pintalabios rojo y guantes."

"Puedes hacerlo si quieres," contestó Edward.

Reí. "No sin atraer miradas extrañadas."

El resto de la tarde y noche siguió así, excepto por el descanso que nos tomamos para cenar.

- . - . - . - . -

Me desperté la mañana siguiente desorientada. Estaba en mi cama, pero lo último que recordaba era intentar mantenerme despierta mientras veía _Forrest Gump_. Edward debía haberme llevado a la cama.

Salí de la cama y miré por la ventana. El maldito tiempo era exactamente el mismo. Escuché un trueno en la distancia y gemí.

Tras darme una rápida ducha, secarme el pelo y vestirme, fui a la habitación de Edward.

Llamé ligeramente a la puerta y la abrí. Edward estaba durmiendo sobre su espalda en el medio de su cama doble. Mi respiración se aceleró cuando me di cuenta de que él no llevaba camisa.

Me le comí con los ojos unos segundos antes de sentirme como una mirona. Rápidamente alejé los pensamientos inapropiados de mi cabeza y me senté a un lado de su cama.

"Buenos días," susurré antes de besarle ligeramente en los labios antes de incorporarme.

Edward abrió los ojos lentamente y me descubrió. "Esto es mucho mejor que solo soñarlo," susurró.

Sonreí en respuesta. Justo entonces, sonó un fuerte trueno. Salté por la sorpresa y casi me caigo de la cama.

"Joder," dijo Edward mientras se sentaba. "¿Todavía hay tormenta?"

Asentí.

"Bueno," empezó. "Saldremos y haremos algo hoy."

"Me alegro. Quedarse en casa todo el día está bien para solo un día," contesté. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Lo pensó un momento. "Simplemente prepárate y lo sabrás," me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Okie dokie," acepté.

Mientras me levantaba para terminar de arreglarme, Edward agarró mi mano y yo me giré. "Te amo, Bella."

Sonreí. "Yo también te amo, Edward," contesté con sinceridad. Me incliné para darle otro beso y me marché.

Me cambié a unos vaqueros, un top azul de manga corta, mis botas negras y un impermeable. Me recogí el pelo para que no se encrespara con la lluvia y me puse un poco de maquillaje.

"¿Lista para irnos?" preguntó Edward mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

Dejamos la casa con un gran paraguas y cogimos el metro hasta Westminster. La lluvia había aflojado un poco mientras cruzábamos el Puente Westminster.

"¿El ojo de Londres?" supuse.

"No. Prueba otra vez," contestó Edward, sujetando el paraguas sobre nuestras cabezas.

"Umm... ¿es en el edificio que está detrás?"

"Sí. Vamos al Acuario," contestó. "Pero tal vez deberíamos comer algo primero."

Tras comer en un café cerca de la entrada, pasamos unas horas caminando por el acuario, viendo las diferentes zonas – selvas, barreras de coral, Océano Índico, ríos y lagos, invertebrados, etc. Se parecía mucho a cualquier otro acuario en el que había estado, pero lo pasé realmente bien con Edward.

Nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa justo a tiempo para comer la cena del domingo con Carlisle y Esme.

"¿Estás lista para tus clases mañana, Bella?" preguntó Esme mientras comíamos.

"Estoy un poco nerviosa," admití. "Pero supongo que estoy tan lista como puedo estar."

"¿Qué clase tienes mañana?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Desarrollo Económico, creo," contesté. "Los martes tengo Marketing Global. Los miércoles tengo Estadística y los jueves tengo Administración de la Tecnología de los Sistemas de Información. Los viernes no tengo clase."

"Bueno, tal vez Edward pueda ayudarte con tus clases de economía," comentó Esme.

Tras terminar la cena, nos sentamos todos en la sala de estar y vimos las noticias de la BBC. Escuchamos la puerta principal ser abierta y Alice entró con una pequeña maleta.

"Hey, cariño. ¿Qué tal Oxford?" preguntó Esme.

"Bien," dijo cortantemente. "Estoy exhausta. Simplemente voy a irme a la cama, ¿vale?"

"Vale," dijo Esme. Cuando Alice fue al piso de arriba, Esme le dio a Carlisle una mirada preocupada.

"Uh, iré a hablar con ella," dije, levantándome del sofá y dirigiéndome a la habitación de Alice.

Llamé a la puerta de Alice y la abrí. "Hey, Alice," dije suavemente.

"Hey, Bella," contestó. Estaba sacando algunas cosas de su maleta.

"¿Lo habéis pasado bien tú y Jasper?" Esperaba ponerla de mejor humor.

"Sí, lo pasamos bien," contestó con una sonrisa, pero todavía no mostraba entusiasmo.

"Así que, las clases empiezan mañana," comenté, todavía en el umbral de la puerta.

"Ugh, sí," dijo. Todavía no me dejaba saber qué iba mal, aunque cualquiera se daría cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

"Escucha, Alice, ¿estás bien?" pregunté. "Pareces preocupada por algo."

"Bella, gracias por tu preocupación. Pero realmente estoy cansada."

"Vale. Entonces, buenas noches," le dije, marchándome y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

"Dice que solo está cansada," les dije a todos cuando volví a la sala de estar.

"Bueno, tal vez sea cierto," nos dijo Edward. "Si ella dice que está bien, está bien."

- . - . - . - . -

Me desperté a las 6:45 AM y estaba lista para irme a las 7:30. Puse un cuaderno, algunos bolis y las cosas que normalmente llevaba en el bolso, en una de mis mochilas grandes. Cuando fui al piso de abajo a la cocina, encontré a Esme, Carlisle y Edward en la cocina.

"Buenos días, Bella," dijo Carlisle cuando me vio. Esme estaba guardándole la comida a Carlisle y Edward estaba friendo algo para desayunar.

"¿Quieres algunos?" preguntó Edward, haciendo un gesto a los huevos, hash browns **(n/t. Patata cortada y mezclada con cebolla, frita y servida como croqueta o también con forma de hamburguesa)** y salchichas.

"No, gracias," le dije. Cogí unos cereales que había comprado de la alacena.

"Estás lista realmente pronto," comentó mientras yo me comía mis cereales.

Terminé de masticar mi bocado de cereales. "No sé cuanto tiempo me va a llevar llegar allí," contesté.

Tras comerme el desayuno, lavé mi bol y estaba a punto de irme.

"Bella, espera," dijo Edward, terminando su desayuno. "Me iré contigo."

Esperé mientras él aclaraba su plato y cogía su maletín.

Caminamos hacia la parada de metro juntos y fuimos juntos en el tren hasta que yo tuve que hacer transbordo en King's Cross. Había mucha más gente de la que había la otra vez que había estado ahí. Edward y yo estábamos de pie, apretados debido a todas las otras personas que iban al trabajo.

"¿Recuerdas como llegar?" preguntó cuando el tren empezó a frenar.

"Eso creo," contesté.

"Bueno, buena suerte hoy. Te amo," dijo, dándome un rápido beso.

"Diviértete en el trabajo. Yo también te amo," contesté justo antes de salir del tren.

Solo me tomó media hora llegar a la London Business School, así que llegué 45 minutos antes. Encontré el aula en la que se daba la clase en el edificio Sainsbury y vi que estaba vacía. Entré en la habitación oscura y busqué el interruptor de la luz.

"Bueno, tengo tiempo que matar," me dije a mí misma en voz alta mientras buscaba un sitio donde sentarme.

La habitación era bastante grande y tenía capacidad para unos 100 estudiantes. Decidí sentarme donde me sentaba normalmente – en el centro y hacia un lado. Los que se sentaban delante eran empollones y los que se sentaban al fondo eran vagos, en su mayoría. El centro siempre es la opción más segura.

Me senté en el asiento, que tenía una mesa que se levantaba, y saqué mi iPod de mi mochila.

Era increíblemente aburrido, pero eventualmente, otros alumnos empezaron a entrar. Pensé que nadie iba a sentarse a mi lado, pero diez minutos antes de que nuestra clase empezara, una pequeña chica castaña se sentó a mi izquierda.

"Hola, soy Bridget," dijo, girándose para mirarme. "No conozco a nadie en esta clase."

"Yo soy Bella," dije, presentándome.

"¿Eres americana?" preguntó sorprendida. "¿Estás en algún programa de estudio en el extranjero?"

"Sí. Y yo tampoco conozco a nadie en esta clase, así que me alegro de conocerte," dije. Miré hacia el frente de la clase, viendo a la gente pasar por la puerta. Entonces alguien a quien conocía cruzó la puerta. "Borra eso. Conozco a alguien."

"¿Esa chica?" preguntó Bridget, apuntando hacia Lisa, la amiga de Alice que parecía odiarme. Lisa estaba subiendo los escalones hasta una fila cuando me vio y estrechó los ojos. "Bueno, no pareces gustarle."

"No, no le gusto," contesté.

Nuestro profesor entró en la clase. Era viejo, con pelo gris y gafas. Afortunadamente, su voz no era monótona.

"Buenos días," dijo, haciéndonos callar. "Soy el Dr. Alexander. Si no tenéis clase de Desarrollo Económico, entonces estáis en la clase equivocada y debéis iros inmediatamente. En un esfuerzo de conservar nuestro uso del papel, el programa de la asignatura está online. Tendréis dos exámenes y un proyecto de investigación en el que trabajaréis con un compañero que yo seleccionaré. Se espera de vosotros que tengáis conocimientos de microeconomía y macroeconomía, pero hoy repasaremos esos temas por si acaso los habéis olvidado."

Hablamos sobre la oferta y la demanda, la productividad, el producto interior bruto, la inflación y otras cosas durante unas dos horas hasta que el Dr. Alexander paró de dar clase. Iba a tener que traerme mi portátil la próxima vez. Había demasiadas notas que tomar.

"A este punto, normalmente discutiríamos sobre lo que hemos aprendido durante una hora, pero como este es el primer día y solo hemos repasado los principios económicos, podéis iros," dijo. "Por favor, mirad el programa y traed algunas preguntas para la próxima clase. Adelantaos y leed el primer capítulo de vuestro manual."

"Te veré el próximo lunes, Bella," dijo Bridget mientras guardaba las cosas en su mochila para irse.

"Sí. Ha estado bien conocerte," le dije.

Me fui antes de que Lisa pudiera pasar a mi lado y cogí el metro de vuelta a casa. Esme me había dado recientemente una llave, así que la usé para abrir la puerta principal.

La casa estaba vacía, así que fui a la cocina y me hice un sándwich. Tras comer, fui al piso de arriba a mi habitación.

Me metí en mi ordenador y encontré los programas de todas mis clases online. No estaba segura de donde comprar mis manuales, así que los pedí en Amazon para que me los enviaran aquí para el final de la semana.

Mientras estaba revisando mi correo electrónico, escuché la puerta principal cerrarse en el piso de abajo. Supuse que era Alice.

Unos segundos después, ella estaba en el umbral de mi puerta.

"¿Bella?" preguntó con voz extraña.

"Hey, Alice," dije, cerrando mi ordenador y girándome hacia ella. "¿Estás bien?"

Se quedó en silencio un momento. "Estoy retrasada," dijo simplemente.

"¿Retrasada para qué?" pregunté.

"No, Bella. Estoy retrasada," dijo, remarcando la última palabra.

Finalmente tuvo sentido. "¿Durante cuanto tiempo?" pregunté sorprendida. Le hice una seña para que se moviera de la puerta y se sentara en la cama.

"Poco más de una semana. Esperaba que me viniera este fin de semana, pero no lo hizo. Y no me sentía con ganas de hablarlo ayer," me dijo. Sonaba como si estuviera intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

"Oh, Alice," suspiré, dándole un abrazo.

"Estoy asustada," dijo. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

"Vale. Bueno, ¿tienes ya un test de embarazo?" pregunté.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "¿Vendrás conmigo?" preguntó.

"Absolutamente," le dije. "Vamos."

Creí que íbamos a la farmacia de la esquina, pero Alice se negó. "No puedo comprar un test de embarazo allí. Esa gente me conoce," dijo. En su lugar, cogimos el metro una parada hacia Finsbury Park.

Había una farmacia justo al otro lado de la calle desde la parada de metro. Alice compró una caja que venía con dos tests y nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa.

"¿Qué dicen las instrucciones?" pregunté. Solo tenía una ligera idea de como usarlo por la televisión y las películas.

"Lo normal. Hacer pis en el palito y esperar un par de minutos," dijo Alice nerviosa. "Oh, Dios, Bella. ¿Qué pasa si estoy embarazada?"

"Bueno, tendrás que tomar una decisión sobre ello. ¿Cómo reaccionarían tus padres?" pregunté.

Suspiró. "No estarían extremadamente felices, pero me apoyarían en lo que decidiera hacer."

"Bueno, al menos eso es bueno," dije. "Pero no nos preocupemos por ello hasta que conozcamos los resultados."

Alice cogió uno de los tests y fue al baño. Unos segundos después, volvió a donde yo la estaba esperando en su habitación y puso el test en su escritorio.

"Dos minutos," susurró.

"Si lo estuvieras, sería de Jasper, ¿verdad?" pregunté, intentando que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

"Sí. Antes de él, no había tenido sexo con nadie en meses," contestó, tomando respiraciones profundas para calmarse.

"¿Usaste protección?" pregunté.

"Sí. Usamos condón cada vez, pero ya sabes que no son efectivos al 100 por 100," dijo. Yo asentí.

"Creo que han pasado dos minutos," le dije.

"¿Mirarías por mí? No creo que pueda," dijo.

Fui hasta el escritorio y lo miré. "¿Cuántas líneas se supone que salen cuando es positivo?"

Ella miró las instrucciones. "Dos si lo estás, una si no."

Lo levanté y se lo mostré. "Este dice que no estás embarazada," dije.

Alice dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Pero ya sabes que hay falsos negativos," dije. "Probablemente deberías usar el otro también."

Alice se hizo el otro test de embarazo y volvió a su habitación.

"Realmente espero que sea negativo," dijo. "Um, no le hables a Edward de esto, ¿vale?"

"Claro. Prometo no decir nada," le dije.

Esperamos otros dos minutos antes de que Alice decidiera que quería que yo mirara otra vez.

Fui hasta el escritorio para mirar. "Um, este es positivo," dije. "Así que, uno de ellos es falso, simplemente no sabemos cual."

"¡Joder!" casi gritó Alice. Volví a la cama y me senté en el borde. Alice se puso en posición fetal y empezó a llorar.

"Estará bien, Alice. Supongo que deberías ir a tu médico para verlo," dije, acariciándole el pelo mientras lloraba.

Alice resopló. "Mi ginecólogo trabaja con mi padre. Pero, sí, supongo que tienes razón."

Me quedé con Alice hasta que lloró todo lo que pudo. Cuando se compuso, llamó para pedir cita con su doctor.

"Tenían una cancelación el jueves, así que voy a ir ese día," me dijo cuando colgó el teléfono. "Hasta entonces, sin embargo, voy a estar preocupada."

"¿Crees que Jasper debería saberlo?" pregunté.

Ella lo pensó un momento. "Esperaré hasta el jueves. No importa cuales sean los resultados, se lo diré. Él sabía que algo pasaba este fin de semana."

"Así que, ¿qué has hecho este fin de semana en Oxford?" pregunté, intentando aligerar el ambiente. "No me lo contaste ayer."

Ella rió. "Fue divertido. Me enseñó su residencia y el Wolfson College, donde tiene sus clases. Luego me dio un tour por el resto de Oxford. Conocí a algunos de sus amigos y a su compañero de piso, Ryan. Y luego, por supuesto, nosotros... hicimos otras cosas," dijo.

Reí. Estaba siendo más como ella misma de nuevo. "Suena como que te lo pasaste bien," le dije. "¿Qué clase has tenido esta mañana?"

"Pinturas del Renacimiento Temprano," dijo. "Debería ser una clase interesante. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu clase?"

"Bien. Hice una amiga, o algo así," contesté. "Oh, sí. Lisa está en esa clase."

"No sé porqué no le gustas," dijo Alice. "Si es horrible contigo, simplemente ignórala. Ella no es así con todos."

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en la cama de Alice, solo hablando y cotilleando sobre diferentes cosas y personas.

Cuando oímos a Esme llegar a casa, le dije a Alice, "Tal vez quieras esconder esos tests y la caja si no quieres que nadie se entere."

Alice lo escondió todo en su armario y fuimos al piso de abajo a saludar a Esme. Afortunadamente, había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que sus ojos no estuvieran rojos o hinchados por llorar.

Esme pareció complacida porque Alice pareciera estar normal de nuevo, igual que Carlisle y Edward cuando volvieron a casa.

Durante la cena, nos preguntaron como habían ido las clases y el primer día. Parecía que los padres hacían las mismas preguntas aquí que en los Estados.

- . - . - . - . -

Mis otras clases parecían no ser tan horribles. En realidad mi profesor de Marketing Global nos hizo sentarnos en sitios asignados y teníamos deberes semanales online para Estadística.

Estaba sentada en mi habitación el jueves por la tarde, cuando Alice volvió a casa del doctor.

"¿Y?" pregunté mientras ella se sentaba en mi cama.

"No estoy embarazada, pero lo estaba," dijo.

"¿Qué?" pregunté. Estaba confundida.

"Dijo que probablemente tuve un embarazo químico esta semana, lo que explica el resultado positivo del test. Pero ella hizo un test de sangre esta tarde y salió negativo," explicó. "Un embarazo químico es muy común. Es como un aborto demasiado temprano. La mayoría de las mujeres no se dan cuenta, pero algunas lo hacen. Mi ciclo debería empezar de nuevo pronto."

"Oh. Y, ¿cómo te sientes sobre ello?" le pregunté.

"Estoy sobre todo feliz. No quería tener un bebé en ningún futuro cercano. Pero una pequeña parte de mí se siente triste porque, durante algunos días más o menos, estuve embarazada del bebé de Jasper y lo he perdido. Pero sobre todo, esto feliz con los resultados."

"Bien. ¡Entonces yo también estoy feliz!" le dije, dándole un abrazo.

"Necesito contárselo a Jasper," dijo. "Luego te diré lo que ha dicho."

"Vale. Buena suerte," le dije.

Como media hora después, Alice volvió.

"¿Ha ido bien?" pregunté.

"Bastante bien," dijo con una sonrisa. "Le conté porque estaba actuando de forma tan rara a veces durante el fin de semana, porque creí que estaba embarazada, y él preguntó nerviosamente si lo estaba. Luego, le conté lo de los tests de embarazo del lunes y la cita con el doctor de hoy. Al principio, estaba como alucinando, luego estuvo aliviado. Pero después de pensarlo, me dijo que aunque hubiera estado embarazada, él todavía me amaría y estaría ahí para mí si decidía quedármelo."

"Me alegro. Jasper es un buen chico. Me alegro de que os hayáis encontrado," le dije.

Alice estuvo optimista el resto de la tarde y durante la cena.

"La Dra. Stephenson ha mencionado que te ha visto esta tarde," mencionó Carlisle al final de la cena. "¿Hay algo que tu madre y yo debamos saber?"

Alice dejó salir un suspiro. "Bueno, no iba a decíroslo, pero me he enterado de que no estoy embarazada," les dijo rápidamente, mirando a la comida que le quedaba en su plato.

"¿Pensaste que estabas embarazada?" preguntó Esme.

Alice asintió. "Sí, pero no lo estoy," dijo, terminando la discusión y levantándose para lavar los platos.

Más tarde esa noche, estaba conectada a internet trabajando en mis deberes de estadística. Era para la medianoche y yo lo había postergado hasta las 10 de la noche.

Me metí en mi ordenador y estaba a punto de hacer click en el icono de los deberes cuando mi ordenador se quedó congelado.

"Mierda," susurré. Intenté cerrar la ventana y presionar alt+ctrl+supr, pero ni eso funcionó.

Fui a la habitación de Edward y llamé a la puerta.

"Entra," dijo. Abrí la puerta y le encontré tumbado en la cama leyendo mi libro.

"¿Todavía lo estás leyendo?" pregunté, apuntando a _Los Miserables._

"No leo muy rápido," contestó. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Mi ordenador se ha congelado y tengo trabajo que entregar pronto. ¿Puedo usar el tuyo?" pregunté.

"Claro. Solo mueve el ratón. Ya está encendido," dijo antes de volver al libro.

Fui a mi habitación y llevé mis notas.

Volví a meterme en la página web y, esta vez, el ordenador no se congeló cuando empecé mis deberes.

En medio de un problema una media hora después, su ordenador hizo un sonido de "ping" y un icono de correo apareció en la barra de tareas.

"Uh, creo que tienes un e-mail," le dije.

"¿Puedes ver de quién es?" preguntó Edward. "Solo haz click en él."

Hice click en el icono y el e-mail apareció en la pantalla.

"Es de Fabrizio Mioni," leí de la pantalla.

"Oh, vale. Ese no es importante," contestó.

"¿Quién es?" pregunté con curiosidad. "Quiero decir, no tienes porqué decírmelo."

"No, está bien. En sexto curso, nos juntaron con amigos por correspondencia de Italia para mi clase de italiano. A mí me tocó Fabrizio Mioni. Nos hemos mantenido en contacto y nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos. Al menos, tan buenos como podemos ser sin habernos conocido en realidad en persona. Sobre todo le ayudo con su inglés ya que yo he olvidado casi todo lo que sabía de italiano," explicó.

"Eso está bien. Yo siempre he querido un amigo por correspondencia," comenté antes de volver a la pantalla.

Cuando fui a cerrar la ventana, mi ojo captó la palabra "Bella" en el texto. Sabía que "bella" era una palabra italiana, pero considerando que el resto del e-mail estaba en inglés y que tenía una letra en mayúscula, me hizo sentir curiosidad. Cerré la ventana antes de que Edward pudiera pillarme leyéndolo, pero decidí que tendría que investigar más tarde.

Terminé y envié mis deberes de estadística, le di a Edward un beso de buenas noches y volví a mi habitación a dormir.

- . - . - . - . -

La mañana siguiente no tuve clase, así que dormí hasta casi mediodía.

Me levanté y, viendo que no había nadie en casa, decidí que era el momento perfecto para ver sobre qué era el e-mail.

Fui a la habitación de Edward, abrí la puerta, entré y me senté en su escritorio frente a su ordenador.

Durante un par de minutos, solo me quedé ahí sentada, preguntándome si debería hacer esto. No era como si fuera a mirar porque no confiara en él o algo. Honestamente, tenía curiosidad sobre lo que le había dicho a Fabrizio de mí.

Mi curiosidad me ganó y encendí su ordenador y abrí su cuenta de e-mail. Afortunadamente, no se necesitaba contraseña.

Encontré el e-mail de anoche e hice doble click en él.

* * *

Hola!!!

Actualizo hoy porque mañana no voy a poder.

Bueno, este capítulo es bastante interesante, tiene muchas cosas importantes para futuros capitulos, como por ejemplo el hecho de que Lisa esté en la misma clase que Bella y también el final del capitulo, ya que eso nos lleva a que en el próximo vayamos a saber como se siente Edward, todo escrito por él. Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. Nos vemos el próximo sábado, esta vez no puedo daros una actualización extra porque el domingo estoy de viaje.

-Bells, :)


	16. Nudo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo dieciséis – Nudo

Hice doble click en el e-mail para leerlo.

_Fecha: 2 de Octubre 2008_

_Para: Edward Cullen_

_De: Fabrizio Mioni_

_Asunto: no lo sé_

_Siento no haber podido contestar antes. Por todos tus e-mails, me gusta Bella más y más. Parece ser una chica agradable. Estoy feliz porque la hayas encontrado. _

_Mi familia está bien, gracias por preguntar. A mia mamma no le gusta mi nueva novia, Antonella. Eres afortunado porque a tus padres les guste Bella. Mamma dice que Antonella es demasiado delgada. Dice que no obtendrá buenos nietos de ella. Yo le dije que Antonella no quiere hijos, y mamma se volvió loca._

_Siento no poder escribir más. Tengo prisa._

_Ciao, Fabrizio_

"¿Por todos tus e-mails?" pregunté en voz alta. Hice click en la carpeta de envíos, esperando que no hubieran sido borrados recientemente.

Tuve suerte. Edward no había borrado nada desde Junio.

Encontré los e-mails para Fabrizio de Edward y decidí empezar en Agosto.

_Fecha: 18 de Agosto 2008_

_Para: Fabrizio Mioni_

_De: Edward Cullen_

_Asunto: no puedo creer esto_

_¿Recuerdas cuando te dije en primavera que mis padres habían decidido acoger a una alumna de intercambio este otoño? Una chica americana viene a vivir con nosotros cuatro meses completos. Llegará en solo diez días. No puedo decir que lo estoy deseando. Ya puedo imaginarla como la chica adolescente americana estereotipo. Probablemente tendrá el pelo rubio teñido y uno de esos bronceados de spray que hacen que tu piel se ponga naranja. Llevará su abrigo de plumas y sus botas Ugg como si no pudiera vivir sin ellos. Esas chicas parecen falsas y parecen perdidas en su pequeño mundo personal. Se quejan por las espinas en su fish and chips, por el amor de Dios. Veo un montón de chicas como esas en Londres y, por supuesto, son americanas. O están con sus amigas, que son como ellas, o están en algún programa de estudio en el extranjero._

_Realmente espero que este no sea el caso de esta chica. No creo poder aguantar vivir en la misma casa. Tendría que aceptar la oferta de Charles de vivir con él en su piso hasta que se case con Eliza. No he estado en América, pero dudo que todas sean iguales. Las oportunidades de tener una chica normal aquí son bastantes. Espero. Lo que es peor es que mis padres tienen la idea de que ella y yo en realidad estaremos juntos. Sé que ellos quieren que empiece a ver a alguien otra vez pero, ¿una chica americana que vivirá con nosotros? Estarán decepcionados. _

_Te lo haré saber cuando la conozca. Espero que todo vaya bien con tu familia y el restaurante. ¿Qué pasó con la última chica que estabas viendo, Roberta?_

_Edward_

Reí por su descripción de la chica universitaria americana estereotipo. Había visto demasiadas chicas como esas en el instituto y la universidad. Estaban tan mal como Edward había echo parecer. Tampoco me importó que él pensara que yo sería horrible. Una vez yo estuve asustada porque Edward fuera a ser rarito, con pelo grasiento y dientes realmente malos y que tendría que intentar evitarle durante mi viaje. Parecía que los dos estábamos equivocados sobre el otro.

Realmente no me importaba lo que contestó Fabrizio, así que decidí que solo leería lo que Edward escribió.

El siguiente e-mail fue enviado después de que yo llegara.

_Fecha: 30 de Agosto 2008_

_Para: Fabrizio Mioni_

_De:Edward Cullen_

_Asunto: Wow_

_Fabrizio, estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado. He conocido a Isabella Swan, a quien le gusta que le llamen Bella, ayer. Bueno, como ahora mismo es muy tarde en la madrugada, técnicamente fue hace dos días._

_Tuve que quedarme hasta tarde en la oficina el miércoles, así que llegué a casa más tarde de lo normal. Para entonces, había olvidado completamente que ella estaría aquí. Entré en el comedor, donde mi familia estaba cenando y me disculpé con mi madre por llegar tarde, y ahí fue cuando noté a la hermosa niña sentada junto a Alice en la mesa del comedor._

_Bella no es pequeña, pero tampoco es muy alta. Probablemente es diez centímetros más baja que yo. Su pelo es marrón oscuro y cae por debajo de sus hombros. No es pálida como muchas chicas inglesas, pero tampoco está muy bronceada. Es impresionante, pero de forma realista y accesible. Tan pronto como puse mis ojos en ella, fue como si tuviera un nudo en mi estómago._

_Así que, noté a Bella y me presenté, estirándome sobre la mesa para sacudir su mano. Ella me sorprendió agarrando en realidad mi mano. Actualmente muchas mujeres te ofrecen su mano con debilidad, así que fue refrescante. Ella no dijo mucho durante la cena, lo que me hizo pensar que es un poco callada. Lo es un poco, pero no es muy tímida. Después, se ofreció a ayudar a fregar los platos, lo que agradó mucho a mi madre. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Mia? Mientras los dos fregábamos los platos, le pregunté sobre ella y si le gustaba esto. Va a estar aquí hasta antes de Navidad, y está estudiando Finanzas en la Universidad de Washington en Seattle._

_Alrededor de las 7:30 esa tarde, el jetlag finalmente le pudo, porque fue al piso de arriba a ducharse y dormir. ¿He mencionado que su habitación está al otro lado del pasillo frente a la mía y que compartimos baño? Bueno, después de que Bella se fue a dormir, yo volvía al piso de abajo cuando mi hermana me paró y me pidió que entrara en su habitación. "¿Qué piensas de Bella?" me preguntó Alice. Contesté que parecía bastante agradable. "Bueno, me alegro," dijo Alice. "Porque vas a enamorarte de ella." Reí. Como si Alice pudiera saberlo antes que yo. Alice tenía planes con algunas amigas, pero antes de irse me dijo que ella y Bella comerían conmigo al día siguiente, y yo acepté._

_Al día siguiente, o ayer, Alice y Bella se encontraron conmigo en mi pequeño espacio de oficina llamado cubículo, y las llevé a comer. Bella todavía estaba bastante callada, pero me di cuenta de que en realidad tiene un buen sentido del humor y una risa agradable. Alice hizo bastante obvio que a mí me gustaba Bella, pero no estoy seguro de si Bella lo pilló. Lo que es bueno, porque no tengo ni idea de como ella se siente por mí. Además, por todo lo que sé, podría tener un novio en los Estados. Esa noche, Alice y yo la llevamos a un pub local, ya que ella no había estado antes en uno. Bella tomó un par de pintas de cerveza, y me alegré al ver que lo toleraba mejor que Alice. Hablamos un rato durante la noche y al final de ella, tengo que decir que Alice tiene razón. ¡Me estoy enamorando de esta chica, y eso me asusta un montón! ¡Solo la conozco desde hace un día, por el amor de Dios!_

_Siento estar escribiéndote todo esto. Es más fácil contártelo a ti que a alguien a quien conozco en realidad, y siento que tengo que contárselo a alguien._

_Edward_

"Wow," susurré para mí misma. Después de eso, me había quedado sin palabras.

Me desplacé hacia arriba para buscar el siguiente e-mail que hablaba de mí.

_Fecha: 1 de Septiembre 2008_

_Para: Fabrizio Mioni_

_De: Edward Cullen_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Hay mucho que debería decirte, Fabrizio. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos en tu último e-mail. Realmente lo aprecio. Tomé tu consejo de simplemente decírselo, pero te hablaré de eso más tarde._

_El viernes por la noche, Bella nos invitó a Alice y a mí a un club con gente que ella conocía. Aparentemente los conoció en su vuelo a través del charco. Nunca me han gustado mucho los clubs, pero Bella tiene tanto poder sobre mí que no pude negarme, incluso aunque quisiera. Si Bella se veía preciosa con su ropa casual, arreglada se veía absolutamente impresionante. Lo juro, la primera vez que la vi con ese vestido negro que resaltaba su pequeña cintura y los tacones altos negros que hacían parecer sus piernas muy grandes, me dejó sin aliento. Había mucho ruido dentro del club, pero aún así Bella y yo conseguimos hablar. En primer lugar, me enteré de que no tiene novio como yo había pensado. En segundo lugar, los dos tenemos la misma banda favorita – The Beattles. Sé que esto te agrada. Vosotros los italianos a veces sois peores con la Beattlemanía que nosotros hace décadas. De cualquier manera, ocurrió una cosa potencialmente vergonzosa. Ella me preguntó porqué no tenía novia, así que le conté como estaba, ya sabes, buscando a alguien con quien pudiera tener un futuro y enamorarme y que todavía no había encontrado a esa persona. No creí que hubiera dicho esto en voz alta, pero creo que en realidad murmuré algo parecido a, "Hasta ahora". Supe tan pronto como salió que no había vuelta atrás. Bella me miró fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de preguntarme si quería bailar, lo que me dijo que ella no estaba completamente loca por lo que le había dicho. Bailamos un rato y luego mi hermana, la ligera, estaba completamente borracha. Parloteó sobre Jasper, el tipo que ahora le gusta, de camino a casa, pero no sin antes preguntarle a Bella si ella creía en el amor a primera vista. Realmente me gustó la respuesta de Bella – que la sensación era más como una señal de Dios al conocer a la persona correcta en lugar de amor. Cuando llegamos a casa, y Bella ayudó a Alice a acostarse, realmente quise besar a Bella. Al final, decidí no hacerlo. No quería que Bella pensara que la presencia de alcohol en nuestros sistemas tenía que ver con ello._

_Al día siguiente, después de que Bella se recuperara de su resaca, decidí darle una vuelta por Londres. Ella lo había estado viendo con Alice durante la semana y me temía que ya había visto suficiente arte y tiendas. La llevé a muchas de las atracciones turísticas de Londres, sí, incluyendo Abbey Road. Recuerdo que mencionaste que querías hacerlo un día. Bueno, tendrás que visitar Inglaterra en algún momento antes de que mueras, entonces podrás hacerlo. De vuelta a la historia, después de eso, la llevé al que le había dicho que era mi lugar favorito de Londres – Regent's Park. No contaré cosas específicas, ya que parecen muy cliché al escribirlas, pero seguí tu consejo y le dije que realmente me gustaba y que creía que estábamos echos para estar juntos. Ese breve silencio antes de que ella respondiera, fue el momento en que más miedo pasé en mi vida. Abrí mi corazón y Bella tenía el poder de romperlo. Pero no lo hizo. En realidad, ella se siente igual que yo. Finalmente nos besamos, pero decidimos llevar las cosas despacio, lo que está perfectamente bien para mí. Sin embargo, ¿cómo de lento puedes ir cuando uno se marcha en cuatro meses? Todavía no voy a pensar mucho en ello. He decidido preocuparme de una cosa por día. Todavía es pronto._

_Esta tarde, mi padre estaba en el hospital y Alice y Bella estaban fuera haciendo algo, así que solo estuvimos mi madre y yo en casa durante un rato. Ella estaba a punto de poner algo de té cuando yo entré en la cocina. "Tú y Bella os gustáis, ¿verdad?" preguntó antes de que pudiera siquiera sentarme. "Sí," contesté con cautela. "Realmente me gusta." Ella parecía muy feliz por eso. Me dijo que no me aprovechara de ella. Yo le aseguré que ese no era el caso y ella iba a discutirlo cuando oímos a alguien llamar a la puerta, quien sucedió que era Bella. Afortunadamente, mi madre tuvo suficiente sensibilidad como para no discutirlo con ella presente. Eso fue todo, de verdad. Esta noche llevé a Bella a ver una película de miedo, que fue genial._

_Gracias de nuevo por todo. Especialmente por leer estos tontos e-mails._

_Edward_

Mi corazón latía acelerado cuando terminé de leerlo.

Vi que solo había dos e-mails más, así que hice click en el siguiente.

_Fecha: 15 de Septiembre 2008_

_Para: Fabrizio Mioni_

_De: Edward Cullen_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_¿Qué tal está tu familia, Fabrizio? No los has mencionado últimamente, y tú normalmente lo haces._

_Bella cumplió 20 el sábado. Alice se la llevó de compras y me envió al lugar de la fiesta para decorarlo. Una de las amigas de Bella, Rosalie, daba la fiesta en el piso de sus padres. Su novio, Emmett, también fue a ayudar a decorar, él es un buen tipo. Terminamos pasándolo bien. La fiesta fue bastante pequeña, pero realmente creo que Bella lo pasó bien. Se veía impresionante, como siempre. Ese nudo que sentí en mi estómago el primer día que la vi, se ha convertido en algo diario. Pero he llegado a desear la sensación. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, y está llegando al punto de que no me importa quien lo sepa._

_En cuanto a su cumpleaños, me costó mucho elegir algo que regalarle por su cumpleaños. No quería regalarle algo que fuera muy personal, ya que solo nos conocemos desde hace unas semanas. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería mostrarle que ella me importaba. Consulté con Alice y ella me dijo que probablemente Bella disfrutaría más que pasáramos tiempo de calidad juntos que algo material. Así que, después de pensar en nuestras conversaciones pasadas, recordé que ella me había dicho que quería bucear la Gran Barrera de Coral en Australia. Decidí comprarnos una lección de buceo en una de las escuelas de Londres. No era como si nos fueran a dar un certificado con la lección, pero fue divertido. Creo que fue un buen regalo. El festival del Támesis era ese fin de semana y Bella expresó su deseo de ver los fuegos artificiales esa noche. Imaginé que si los veíamos en las calles de Londres con montones de turistas, estaría bien, pero podría ser pesado. Así que, cuando terminamos de cenar con mi familia, fuimos al edificio de mi oficina y persuadí al guardia de seguridad para que nos dejara pasar. Hay una gran pared de ventanas que dan hacia el lugar de los fuegos artificiales, así que Bella y yo cogimos unas sillas de oficina y los vimos desde allí. Después nos enrollamos y yo fui un poco más adelante hasta que ella me paró. Le pregunté qué iba mal y sucede que Bella es virgen y planea no tener sexo hasta que esté casada. Al principio me quedé un poco sorprendido, ya que no hay muchas personas que elijan hacer eso ya. Bella empezó a alucinar, pensando que yo no iba a querer estar con ella por esto. Aparentemente, ella tuvo un ex-novio imbécil que rompió con ella después de que se lo dijo porque según él, ella "no merecía la pena," como dijo Bella. Mientras la convencía de que ella sí merecía la espera, le dije que la amo. No planeaba decirlo todavía, ya que habíamos decidido tomárnoslo con calma, pero era el momento correcto. No estaba seguro de como respondería ella, pero en realidad me dijo que también me amaba. Se supone que estás en la novena nube cuando estás muy feliz, ¿verdad? Juro que yo debía estar en la 109. Me siento un poco ridículo, estoy tan feliz. De echo, si yo fuera tú, me estaría riendo de mí. De cualquier manera, ella me preguntó si estaba molesto por su decisión de no tener sexo y yo le dije que no estaba feliz, pero no estaba molesto. Sí, me siento muy atraído sexualmente hacia Bella y será una tortura abstenerme de ella, pero, como le dije, ella realmente lo merece. No he tenido sexo desde que rompí con Mia hace un par de años, así que puedo durar unos años más, ¿verdad? Tengo que hacerlo. Sé que nunca encontraré a nadie más que me haga sentir de esta manera, así que espero que un día, dentro de unos años, ella será completamente mía, y yo suyo._

_Edward_

Lágrimas de felicidad bajaban silenciosamente por mis mejillas mientras asumía las implicaciones de la última frase. Me alegraba tanto de que él también imaginaba un futuro conmigo. Todavía no habíamos hablado de eso, pero aún era pronto. Al menos, ahora sabía que él no se opondría completamente a una relación de larga distancia durante un par de años.

Se estaba haciendo la hora en que Alice volvería a casa, así que hice click rápidamente en el último e-mail que le envió a Fabrizio. Fue enviado esta mañana.

_Fecha: 3 de Octubre 2008_

_Para: Fabrizio Mioni_

_De: Edward Cullen_

_Asunto: Antonella_

_Siento que a tu mamma no le guste Antonella. Y tienes razón, tengo mucha suerte de que a mis padres les guste Bella. Ya sabes, en realidad no sé si ella quiere hijos. Tendré que preguntárselo en algún momento._

_De cualquier manera, puedo entender porqué no puedes responder por estar ocupado. Mi trabajo me ha estado volviendo loco últimamente. Y cualquier momento que no paso trabajando, lo paso con Bella. Hablo demasiado de ella, ¿no? Me disculpo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Bella es oficialmente mi novia. Mi familia y yo la llevamos a París unos días hace un par de semanas, y se lo pedí allí. Nada importante ha pasado desde entonces, pero eso está bien. En este momento, estamos perfectos juntos._

_Siento ser tan breve, pero estoy a punto de irme al trabajo._

_Edward_

El último e-mail era un poco decepcionante después de que el anterior fuera tan largo y emotivo.

Empecé a sentirme mal por Fabrizio, ya que Edward solo hablaba de mí en los e-mails, pero después de mirar algunos e-mails que Fabrizio le había enviado a Edward, me di cuenta de que esos eran todos sobre Fabrizio y su vida.

Volví a hacer click en el e-mail que había aparecido cuando abrí su bandeja de entrada y cerré el programa. Volví a apagar su ordenador e intenté que pareciera que nadie se había sentado ahí. Empecé a sentirme un poco culpable y no quería que él se enterara de otra forma que no fuera por mí.

- . - . - . - . -

Esa tarde, después de que Alice volviera a casa, ella quería ir a ver escaparates, así que nos dirigimos a Oxford Street para ver algunas tiendas.

"¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?" preguntó Alice.

"Bien. ¿Qué tal tu clase esta mañana?" respondí.

"Aburrida," exclamó, rodando los ojos. "Y, ¿qué has echo?"

Sentí la culpa aparecer de nuevo. "Nada. Dormí, comí, leí un libro."

Continuamos mirando durante unas horas y volvimos a casa justo antes de que Esme llegara.

Cuando Edward llegó a casa, estaba eufórica por verle. Especialmente después de conocer con certeza sus sentimientos por mí. Sí, él me había dicho numerosas veces que me amaba, y yo le creía cada vez que lo hacía, pero ahora lo sé sin ninguna duda.

Después de la cena, él y yo subimos a su habitación a escuchar música.

"¿Has oído hablar de Kings of Leon?" preguntó, mirando su colección de Cds.

"Hay una pequeña oportunidad de que lo haya hecho, pero no estoy segura," contesté, tumbándome en su cama.

Edward puso el CD y se subió a la cama, tumbándose a mi lado.

Mientras escuchábamos algunas pistas, la molesta sensación de culpa se mantuvo en mi conciencia.

Me tumbé sobre mi estómago y puse mi cara en su almohada. _Wow, su almohada huele increíble,_ pensé antes de volver a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"He hecho algo malo," le dije sin mirarle.

"¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Vas a odiarme," contesté nerviosa.

Edward rió nervioso. "Entonces debe ser realmente malo."

Me giré para enfrentarle pero cerré los ojos.

"¿Recuerdas cuando anoche estaba en tu ordenador y te llegó un e-mail de tu amigo por correspondencia italiano?" Hice una pausa. "Bueno, cuando lo estaba mirando para ver de quien era, vi mi nombre en el e-mail, lo que me puso realmente curiosa. Y la curiosidad solo fue a peor mientras intentaba dormir anoche. Así que esta mañana me metí en tu cuenta de e-mail y leí algunos e-mails que le enviaste a Fabrizio," expliqué rápidamente. "Y me siento realmente, realmente mal por ello."

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, poco dispuesta a mirarle, hasta que le escuché reír. Abrí mis ojos de golpe.

"Has estado cerca de provocarme un ataque al corazón, Bella," exclamó. "Creí que habías ido y, no sé, te inyectaste heroína o decidiste convertirte en prostituta. Ni esas cosas me habrían hecho odiarte, pero habrían afectado a la forma en que me siento por ti. Pero, ¿mirar mi cuenta de correo? Quiero decir, no estoy completamente feliz porque sintieras la necesidad de mirar a mis espaldas. Si hubieras preguntado, te lo habría contado o incluso mostrado los e-mails. ¿Cuánto has leído?"

"Solo unos cuatro de los más recientes. Solo leí en los que me mencionabas," expliqué. "Y, te lo aseguro, no fue porque no confíe en ti o algo, simplemente no sabía como preguntarte por ellos. Confío en ti completamente."

"Me alegro. Yo también confío en ti. Y, ya lo sabes, aunque hubieras mirado todos mis e-mails, en realidad no hay nada que no te hubiera dejado ver. Todavía hay un montón de cosas que no conocemos del otro, pero en lo que a mí concierne, ninguna de las mías son secretos. Lo prometo, te lo diré todo," me dijo Edward.

Solté un enorme suspiro de alivio. "Me alegro tanto de habértelo dicho," le dije, acercándome a él y poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho. "Odio sentirme culpable."

"Así que, ¿qué piensas de ellos?" preguntó Edward después de un momento.

"¿Los e-mails?" Sentí a Edward asentir. "Eran conmovedores. Lloré en algún momento."

Edward rió. "Bueno, tú siempre lloras," bromeó.

Le golpeé en su otro brazo en broma y seguimos escuchando música, los dos de un humor excelente.

* * *

Hola!!

Al final vuelvo a casa por la tarde, así que tengo tiempo de dejaros el capitulo.

Como muchos de vosotros, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que Bella lea los e-mails de Edward, pero también me gusta que ella misma se de cuenta de que no está bien lo que ha hecho y se lo diga a Edward. Sin embargo, me encantan los e-mails de Edward, ¿a vosotros que os parecen?

Me despido hasta el proximo sabado. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	17. Derrota

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo diecisiete – Derrota

Estaba sentada en mi habitación el sábado por la mañana, abriendo mis manuales que acababan de llegar. Estaba empezando a leer sobre el desarrollo económico de los países del tercer mundo cuando Edward llamó a mi puerta.

"Entra," dije desde mi cama.

Edward abrió la puerta y entró. Obviamente, todavía no se había duchado o afeitado ya que tenía barba de un día en su mandíbula.

"Buenos días, amor," dijo, moviéndose hacia la cama para sentarse en ella conmigo.

"Buenos días," contesté, dándole un corto beso en los labios.

"¿Tienes planes para esta noche?" preguntó.

"Sí," contesté. "Voy a hacer algo contigo."

Edward rió. "Bueno, Charles iba a llevar a Eliza a ver Wicked esta noche en el West End, pero tiene fiebre, así que nos ha ofrecido las entradas. ¿Te gustaría ir?"

"¡Absolutamente!" exclamé entusiasmada. "¡He oído que es excelente!"

Edward sonrió feliz. "Genial. Empieza a las 7:30, así que imagino que si nos vamos a las 5:45, podemos ir a cenar antes," sugirió.

"¡Suena genial!"

"Bueno, te dejaré volver a tu lectura," dijo, mirando a mi manual abierto.

Hice una cara. "Sí. Esto es realmente excitante," murmuré sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, si necesitas un descanso, estaré al otro lado del pasillo," dijo antes de besarme en la frente y ponerse de pie.

"Un descanso suena divertido," le dije tan provocativamente como pude. "¿Puedo recompensarme con un descanso después de que termine cada capítulo?"

"Absolutamente," contestó Edward con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Leer sobre el producto interior bruto de Somalia y Ecuador o los componentes de la gestión de la cadena de suministro era mucho más fácil sabiendo que tenía una recompensa que esperar.

Fui a la habitación de Edward y llamé a la puerta antes de abrirla.

"¿Qué tal tu lectura?" preguntó. Estaba tumbado en su cama con su portátil en su estómago.

"Quiero apuñalar mi ojo con rotulador," comenté secamente, caminando hacia él. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Solo navego por Internet," contestó. "Estaba viendo algunos videos en YouTube."

"¡Oh! ¿Has visto Como Debería Haber Terminado El Señor de los Anillos?" pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

Vimos algunos videos graciosísimos durante un rato hasta que Edward cerró su ordenador y lo colocó en su mesilla de noche.

"Ven aquí," dijo, agarrando mi barbilla y acercándola a la suya. Nuestros labios se encontraron. Puedo jurar que mi corazón se paraba un segundo cada vez que nos besábamos.

"Desearía que fuera socialmente aceptable pasar cada momento de cada día besándote," comentó Edward cuando eventualmente nos separamos.

"Yo también," contesté. "Pero me temo que nunca nada sería hecho si ese fuera el caso." Gemí, mirando al reloj. Ya eran las 3:30. "Todavía tengo más que leer, luego me prepararé y podemos marcharnos." Quise levantarme de la cama, pero no pude hacerlo.

"Vale," aceptó Edward.

Intenté levantarme de nuevo, pero ni mi voluntad ni mi cuerpo me lo permitió. "No puedo marcharme," le dije con una risa.

"¿Qué te parece si te quedas un poco más?" sugirió. "Todavía puedes leer mañana."

Sonreí ampliamente. "Eso suena como un plan. Solo avísame cuando sean las 4:30, porque tengo que ducharme y prepararme," le dije.

Moví mi cabeza hasta su hombro y me acurruqué contra su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Edward hacía círculos en mi espalda con sus dedos y yo me quedé ahí con mis ojos cerrados, saboreando el momento.

Tras lo que parecieron minutos, Edward me dijo que ya eran las 4:30.

"Bueno, prepararme para nuestra cita es mucho mejor que leer manuales," le dije, levantándome de la cama. "Te veré en una hora más o menos." Le di un beso rápido y dejé su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Mientras me duchaba y me lavaba el pelo, me di cuenta de que no había visto a Alice en todo el día, lo que era algo extraño.

Tras mi ducha, fui a su habitación pero ella no estaba allí. Lo dejé pasar. Sabía que ella tenía una vida fuera de la mía.

Volví al piso de arriba y miré mi armario. No tenía ni idea de que ponerme para ir al teatro aquí, pero imaginé que en caso de duda, era mejor arreglarse. Me sequé el pelo y me puse el maquillaje antes de ponerme el vestido gris que compré en Francia. Realmente no me gustaba esto de tener un armario limitado. Anhelaba mi armario con cada artículo de ropa que tenía en casa. Me puse rápidamente el producto para alisar el pelo para deshacerme del encrespamiento y me puse unos tacones altos y un abrigo.

Mientras me miraba en el espejo, Edward llamó a mi puerta y la abrió.

"¿Lista?" preguntó.

"Sí. Te ves bastante elegante en ese traje," le dije, mirando su atuendo. Estaba a punto de decirle que me encendía cuando usaba trajes, pero imaginé que eso no ayudaría exactamente a la situación, considerando que no iba a tener sexo con él. No quería provocarle y luego dejarle con las ganas.

"Gracias. Tú te ves bastante impresionante," contestó.

Dejamos la casa y, en lugar de ir hacia la parada de metro, caminamos hasta la fila de taxis más cercana.

"¿Vamos a coger un taxi?" pregunté sorprendida.

"Sí. Las entradas nos han salido gratis, podemos derrochar un poco en el transporte y la comida," me dijo con un guiño.

Me ayudó a subir al asiento trasero de taxi y luego se sentó a mi lado.

"29 Ebury Street, Belgravia," le dijo Edward al taxista.

El taxista nos llevó por las calles de Londres hacia cualquiera que fuera el restaurante en el que íbamos a comer.

Quince minutos más tarde, el taxi paró frente a un bonito restaurante italiano llamado Santini.

Edward me abrió la puerta y entramos al restaurante.

"Tenemos una reserva," le dijo Edward a la anfitriona. "Cullen."

"¿Has hecho una reserva?" le susurré mientras la anfitriona nos llevaba a una mesa a un lado del restaurante.

"La hice después de preguntarte sobre el espectáculo," contestó. "He oído que este lugar tiene una comida italiana genial."

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, Edward me sacó la silla y yo me senté. La anfitriona puso servilletas en nuestros regazos y nos dio unos menús y una lista de vinos.

Rápidamente leí el menú y vi el rango de precios. Era caro.

Edward debió ver mis ojos ensancharse, porque se inclinó y susurró, "no te preocupes por ello, Bella. Por favor."

Yo asentí y sonreí, sacando de mi cabeza el pensamiento del precio.

Nuestro camarero se acercó. "¿Les gustaría algo de vino?" le preguntó a Edward.

"¿Te gusta el vino?" me preguntó Edward. Yo asentí. "Tomaremos dos copas de Bertani Pinot Grigio."

El resto de la comida fue fabulosa. Yo pedí spaghetti carbonara y Edward pidió calamares fritos y calabacín. Amablemente rechazamos el postre y Edward pagó la cuenta, la cual, afortunadamente, no vi.

El Teatro Apolo Victoria, el teatro art deco en el que se representaba Wicked, solo estaba a un par de bloques de distancia. Llegamos 20 minutos antes de que la obra empezara. Charles debió pagar bastante por esos asientos, porque estaban en la platea, siete filas atrás y en el centro.

"Así que, ¿Wicked va sobre la Wicked Witch of the West **(n/t. Malvada Bruja del Oeste)** de _El Mago de Oz_?" preguntó Edward, mirando el programa.

"Sí. Sucede antes y durante _El Mago de Oz_," le expliqué mientras esperábamos a que la obra empezara.

Me encantó el musical. Tenía un recién descubierto amor por Elphaba y el Espantapájaros.

"La próxima vez que vea _El Mago de Oz_, voy a odiar a Dorothy," le comenté a Edward cuando dejamos el teatro después de que la obra acabara.

"Dorothy siempre me pone de los nervios," contestó Edward. "¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora? ¿Ir a casa? ¿Tomar el postre?"

Bostecé. "Bueno, diría que podríamos quedarnos fuera, pero estoy cansada," le dije. "No dormí muy bien anoche."

"Entonces iremos a casa," dijo, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Caminamos una corta distancia antes de que Edward cogiera un taxi y le diera al taxista la dirección de la casa de los Cullen.

"¿Por qué no dormiste bien?" me preguntó mientras íbamos en la parte trasera del taxi.

"No lo sé, simplemente estuve despertándome todo el tiempo," intenté explicar.

"Estoy seguro de que dormirás mejor esta noche." Se quedó en silencio un momento. "Bella, ¿qué piensas sobre tener hijos?"

Reí, recordando que le había dicho a Fabrizio que me lo preguntaría. "Quiero hijos en algún momento. Dos o tres, pero no menos. Prefiero dos. Cuatro son demasiados y creo que los niños sin hermanos crecen de forma diferente a los que los tienen."

"Hmm," murmuró Edward. Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando el taxi paró.

Cuando entramos en la casa, todo estaba en silencio. Noté que se veía luz en la habitación por debajo de la puerta, pero pensé que mejor hablaría con ella mañana.

Edward me dio un beso de buenas noches y apenas conseguí prepararme para dormir sin quedarme dormida. Solo minutos después de que mi cabeza tocara la almohada, estaba dormida.

- . - . - . - . -

"Despierta, dormilona," gorjeó Alice en mi oído la mañana siguiente. O debería decir tarde. "Ya es la una y Edward dijo que te fuiste a la cama a las 11 anoche. Has tenido como unas 14 horas de sueño."

Me di la vuelta y la miré. "Estaba teniendo un buen sueño," murmuré. "Y, ¿dónde estuviste tú ayer?"

"Jasper vino en tren ayer por la mañana, así que pasamos casi todo el día juntos antes de que él se fuera anoche," explicó.

"Oh, bien," murmuré. Me senté y me estiré.

"¿Juegas al tenis, Bella?" preguntó Alice.

"Un poco," contesté. "Sin embargo, no he jugado en mucho tiempo, así que no sé si lo haré muy bien."

"Bueno, hace muy buen día fuera. Hace bastante calor y está soleado. Mi padre tiene que trabajar hoy en el hospital, pero nos preguntábamos si te gustaría unirte a mí, Edward y mamá para un juego de dobles," sugirió.

"Vale. Sin embargo, deberías ponerme con el mejor jugador, porque tal vez sea horrible," le avisé. "¿Cuánto calor hace?"

"Unos 19 o 20 grados," respondió.

Reí. "Voy a necesitarlo en Fahrenheit," le dije.

Lo pensó un momento. "Debe estar por encima de los 60, tal vez alrededor de los 70," contestó. "Creo."

"Oh, eso es bastante calor," dije, sorprendida por el cambio de tiempo. "Dame media hora y estaré lista."

"Genial. Puedes usar una de nuestras raquetas extra," comentó Alice mientras dejaba mi habitación.

Saqué mi par de pantalones de deporte Nike negros y una camiseta de mi armario, junto a mis zapatillas deportivas. Me alegraba de haber decidido meterlas en la maleta en el último minuto, aunque no me las hubiera puesto hasta ahora. Me puse muy poco maquillaje y me recogí el pelo en una coleta.

Tras hacerme una rápida comida en la cocina, estaba lista para ir.

Los Cullen se veían mucho más sofisticados en su atuendo para jugar al tenis. Alice llevaba una falda de deporte con una chaqueta; Esme llevaba pantalones como los míos con una camiseta de tirantes ajustada; Edward llevaba pantalones cortos con una camiseta.

El Centro de Tenis de Islington estaba a solo unos bloques. Se estaban jugando dos partidos en las dos pistas, así que nos sentamos a esperar.

"No sabía que jugaras al tenis," comentó Edward mientras él y yo nos sentábamos en uno de los bancos.

"No juego muy bien," aclaré. "Tomé algunas clases hace unos años. Conozco lo básico."

"¿Practicas otros deportes?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Juego al golf. E hice colorguard durante un año en el instituto," le dije.

"¿Qué es colorguard?" preguntó.

"¿Alguna vez has visto marchar a una banda? ¿Conoces a esas chicas, o chicos, que mueven las banderas? Eso es el colorguard. Hay otro tipo llamado winterguard, pero nuestra escuela no lo tenía," expliqué. "De cualquier manera, solo lo hice durante un año porque no lo disfrutaba mucho." **(n/t. No he encontrado una traducción exacta de la palabra, pero como explica lo que es, he decidido dejarlo así. El winterguard es lo mismo que el colorguard pero en lugar de hacerse en el exterior, se hace en el interior).**

"Interesante," respondió.

"¿Qué hay de ti? Sé que tú jugaste al soccer, quiero decir, fútbol. ¿Algo más?" pregunté.

"Tenis, obviamente. En realidad eso es todo, incluyendo el fútbol," contestó Edward.

"No vas a derrotarme en la pista de tenis, ¿verdad?" pregunté juguetonamente.

"Por supuesto que no. Además, creo que estaremos en el mismo equipo. Alice tampoco juega muy bien, así que si ella juega con mamá, estará cerca de ser un partido equilibrado," explicó.

Una de las parejas terminó su partido, así que fuimos a la pista. Edward me dio mi raqueta y cogió una pelota de tenis del bote.

Esme y Alice ganaron al tirar la moneda y Esme se puso detrás de la linea de fondo para sacar.

Me había olvidado completamente de las reglas de puntuación, así que simplemente hice mi mejor esfuerzo por golpear la pelota cuando venía hacia mí. Todos fueron pacientes conmigo al principio, ya que también había olvidado como hacer bien el revés, y estuve golpeando la pelota fuera de juego.

Como Edward había dicho, Alice era casi tan buena como yo, así que nuestro equipo no estaba completamente en desventaja. Jugamos tres partidos – Esme y Alice ganaron el primero, mientras que Edward y yo ganamos los otros dos.

"Así que, ¿he estado completamente horrible?" le pregunté a Edward cuando terminamos el partido.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Hiciste algunos golpes bastante buenos," me dijo, poniendo mi brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

"Gracias," contesté. "Pero tú has estado mejor."

Edward solo sonrió. "¿Qué vas a hacer cuando volvamos a casa?" preguntó.

"Tengo que terminar unas lecturas para algunas de mis clases, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ah, sí," contestó. "Me alegro tanto de ya no ser estudiante."

Gemí. "Yo desearía no serlo. Menos de dos años," me recordé a mí misma en voz alta.

- . - . - . - . -

El lunes por la mañana, tuve que levantarme pronto una vez más. Sin embargo, como me marché más tarde que el lunes pasado, no vi a Edward antes de que se fuera al trabajo.

Solo era la segunda clase de Desarrollo Económico y se sentía un poco raro tener clase solo un día a la semana.

Llegué al edificio Sainsbury solo 15 minutos antes de que nuestra clase empezara, lo que era una gran mejora de haber llegado 45 minutos antes la semana pasada.

Entré el el aula y cogí el mismo asiento de antes. Mi nueva amiga Bridget ya estaba allí.

"Hey," la saludé mientras me sentaba y sacaba mi portátil.

"¡Hey! Bella, ¿cierto?" preguntó, girándose para mirarme.

"Sí. Y tú eres Bridget," contesté.

Ella sonrió. "¿Qué tal van tus otros cursos?" preguntó, haciendo conversación antes de que empezara la clase.

"No muy mal. ¿Las tuyas?"

"Están bien. ¿Has terminado el capítulo?" preguntó, apuntando a su manual.

"Si, finalmente. ¡Parecía el capítulo más largo que he leído nunca!" le dije.

"Lo sé. Así que, Bella, ¿de qué parte de América eres?" preguntó Bridget con curiosidad.

"Seattle, en el Estado de Washington," aclaré.

"Oh, vale," dijo asintiendo. "Allí llueve mucho, ¿verdad?"

"Más que en la mayoría de lugares de los Estados Unidos," contesté.

"Yo he estado en California," ofreció. "Pero eso es todo." Vi su mirada ir al pasillo. "Ahí está tu mejor amiga."

Me giré y vi a Lisa tomar asiento a solo unas mesas de la mía. Una vez más, estrechó los ojos al verme.

"Esto es ridículo," le susurré a Bridget. Iba a decir más, pero el Dr. Alexander entró y la clase se quedó en silencio.

"Antes de que empecemos," empezó. "Quiero explicar el proyecto en el que trabajaréis durante el trimestre. Con vuestro compañero, elegiréis un país para estudiarle. Solo voy a permitir un equipo por país, así que no todos podéis elegir el Reino Unido o los Estados Unidos. Los países serán asignados por orden de llegada. Cuando hayáis elegido el país, vosotros y vuestro compañero tenéis que investigar y estudiar la economía del país en cuestión. Me presentaréis un proyecto de nueve páginas en el que pondréis las condiciones económicas actuales y como pueden ser mejoradas. Se os calificará según la profundidad de vuestra investigación y la aplicación de lo que aprenderemos durante el curso. Se entregará al final de Noviembre. He puesto la descripción del proyecto online y he imprimido una lista con las parejas. Podéis venir y verla cuando terminemos. ¿Alguna pregunta?" Paró, mirando la clase. "Vale entonces. La semana pasada nos quedamos hablando sobre..."

Me estremecí internamente por la cantidad de tiempo que llevaría hacer este proyecto. ¿Nueve páginas? Al menos tendría un compañero y dos meses para trabajar en ello.

Las siguientes tres horas en realidad no parecieron hacerse interminables. Teclear los apuntes en lugar de escribirlos definitivamente ayudaba a pasar el tiempo.

"Me preguntó quien será mi compañero," murmuró Bridget mientras ponía su ordenador en su bolsa.

"Tal vez seamos compañeras," sugerí. "Nunca se sabe."

"Tal vez," concluyó.

Había mucha gente frente al pequeño trozo de papel. Tras un par de minutos, fui a mirar la hoja. Lisa estaba justo frente a mí y cuando vio quien era su compañero, resopló.

_Me siento mal por su compañero,_ pensé para mí misma.

Miré la lista y vi que nos había emparejado en orden alfabético de acuerdo a nuestro apellido.

"_Isabella Swan y Lisa Swinton_," decía la lista. Oh, genial.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Lisa me estaba esperando.

"Parece que somos compañeras," dije con una sonrisa, intentando sacar la parte buena. En realidad, ella no me había dado una buena razón para que no me gustara. Pero tampoco me dio nunca una razón para que me gustara.

"Eso parece," dijo fríamente. "Escucha, no quiero tener que conformarme con Nepal o algo así, así que, ¿podemos decidir ahora en qué vamos a trabajar?"

"Claro," acepté. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Bueno, Suiza sería bastante fácil, viendo que tienen una economía muy estable. Pero si ya está cogido, ¿tal vez podríamos trabajar con Grecia?" preguntó, esperando mi aprobación. Bueno, al menos recordaba que éramos un equipo.

"Los dos me parecen bien," le dije. "¿Se supone que tenemos que ir a verle o le mandamos un e-mail?" No nos lo había dicho.

"Bueno, sé que va a su oficina después de clase," dijo. "Iré a decírselo." Salimos del aula y entramos en el pasillo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo, dijo, "y tú puedes irte."

Resoplé. "Lo siento, pero no voy a quedarme detrás con este proyecto. Somos un equipo, lo que significa que haremos esto juntas," le dije desafiante.

Obviamente, ella no esperaba mi respuesta. "Bien," se echó atrás, continuando por el pasillo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la oficina, Lisa llamó antes de abrir la puerta.

"¡Lisa! Me alegro de tenerte en mi clase este trimestre," exclamó el Dr. Alexander cuando la vio. "Y, ¿tú eres?" Me miraba inquisitivamente.

"Isabella Swan," le dije. "Lisa y yo hemos venido para que nos asigne nuestro país."

"Y, ¿qué país será ese?" preguntó.

"Suiza o Grecia," contesté antes de que Lisa pudiera hacerlo.

Él miró a Lisa, quien asintió. "Bueno, Suiza ya ha sido elegido, pero Grecia no," contestó, escribiendo algo en un papel.

"Gracias, Ma-, Dr. Alexander," dijo Lisa, casi llamándole de otra forma.

"De nada, y encantado de conocerla, Srta. Swan," nos dijo, acompañándonos a la puerta.

"Y, ¿cómo le conoces tan bien?" pregunté mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia la salida.

"Me ha dado algunas clases en el pasado," contestó, todavía mirando al frente.

"Solo preguntaba," le dije. Siempre me sentía como si ella me estuviera acusando de algo. "Bueno, ¿quieres que nos reunamos más tarde esta semana para ver qué vamos a hacer?"

Ella suspiró. "Supongo que deberíamos. Te veré en la Biblioteca Marx Memorial mañana a las 4."

Intercambiamos los móviles y nos separamos.

Paré y me compré un sándwich de camino a casa, y luego fui directa a leer los capítulos para marketing y estadística.

Unas horas más tarde, Alice vino al piso de arriba con lo que parecía un álbum de fotos.

La miré inquisitivamente. "¡Estaba en clase esta mañana cuando me di cuenta de que tenía que enseñarte las fotos de Edward cuando era bebé!" exclamó.

"Eres una hermana malvada," le dije. "¡Déjame verlas!" Cerré mi manual y lo quité de la cama para que Alice pudiera sentarse.

Alice empezó a hojear uno de los álbumes. Había fotos de Esme cuando estaba embarazada, algunas de cuando Edward nació y otras de sus años de infancia.

"¡Eww! Esa es asquerosa," dije, apuntando a una foto de Edward recién salido de la barriga de su madre, todavía tenía el cordón umbilical. "¿Podemos ir a la que Edward está limpio?"

Alice rió y siguió pasando las fotos.

Mi foto favorita era de Edward cuando tenía unos tres años. Estaba sentado en su trona con los zapatos de Carlisle colgando de sus pequeños pies y estaba agarrando puñados de spaghetti, levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en su cara sucia.

"¿Qué estáis mirando?" preguntó Esme desde el umbral de la puerta. No la habíamos oído llegar a casa.

"Fotos de bebé," le dije, volviendo hacia atrás para mirarlas otra vez. "Esta es mi favorita."

Esme vino y miró. "¡Oh, recuerdo ese día! Mi hermano y su familia estaban en nuestra casa y Edward se negó a comer el puré de patatas que había preparado. Sin embargo, siempre le gustó la comida italiana," explicó, sonriendo cariñosamente por los viejos tiempos.

"Deberías contarle a Bella la historia sobre esa Navidad con Papá Noel," le dijo Alice.

Esme rió y se sentó al borde de mi cama. "Edward tenía casi cinco años y Alice todavía era un bebé. Edward tenía el hábito de salir de su habitación en Nochebuena y buscar un lugar para esconderse y ver a Papá Noel. Mis padres estaban de visita y mi padre pensó que sería buena idea disfrazarse de Papá Noel para que Edward pudiera mirar desde el lugar en que estuviera escondido. Bueno, su abuelo alquiló un gran traje rojo con una barba blanca; realmente se metió en el papel. No teníamos chimenea, así que siempre le decíamos a Edward que él tenía una llave mágica y entraba por la puerta principal. Así que cuando oímos a Edward bajar las escaleras de puntillas, mi padre salió de la casa y la rodeó hasta la entrada principal y entró. Él no sabía donde estaba escondido Edward, así que fue hacia nuestro árbol de navidad y empezó a poner los regalos debajo. No tengo ni idea de que poseyó a Edward para que hiciera eso, pero saltó de detrás de un sillón y gritó. Asustó tanto a mi padre que tropezó con algún juguete que había en el suelo y se calló en el sofá que tenía detrás. Edward creyó que había matado a Papá Noel y vino corriendo a nuestra habitación, donde Carlisle y yo estábamos esperando. Él lloraba y decía que todos los niños del mundo le iban a odiar para siempre. Mi padre debió levantarse y quitarse el traje, porque cuando Carlisle y yo fuimos al piso de abajo, 'Papá Noel' ya no estaba. Convencimos a Edward de que Papá Noel estaba vivo y que no podía quedarse porque tenía que volar alrededor del mundo en su trineo. Durante los seis años siguientes, Edward siempre le escribió una carta a Papá Noel, diciéndole que no se merecía ningún regalo durante el resto de su vida," concluyó.

"¡Aww, que mono!" exclamé.

Alice y Esme me contaron incluso más historias sobre el joven Edward. Escuché como una vez Alice le había sacado su primer diente suelto a Edward de una patada y como ahora le asustan los payasos porque uno de sus amigos le hizo ver _Eso_ cuando solo tenía 7 años.

"Bueno, debería empezar a hacer la cena," dijo Esme, levantándose de la cama. "Alice, no deberías dejarle a Edward saber que has sido tú la que le ha enseñado las fotos de bebé."

"No le importará," contestó Alice. "Con Bella aquí, ya no se pone de mal humor."

Esme lo pensó un momento. "Cierto," concluyó. "Os avisaré cuando la cena esté lista."

Yo seguí viendo los álbumes. Habría pensado que eran muchos, pero mis padres también tienes muchas fotos de mí cuando era pequeña.

"Bueno, te dejaré estos," dijo Alice, levantándose de mi cama y marchándose.

Acababa de terminar con el resto de los álbumes cuando Edward volvió a casa. Como la puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta, paró en ella.

"Oh, Dios," dijo, mirando los álbumes. "¿Quién te los ha dado?"

"No tengo libertad para decirlo," contesté. "Pero eras un niño muy mono."

"Ya no es así, ¿verdad?" Sonrió ampliamente y se movió hacia mí.

"Para nada. Eras un niño muy mono entonces, pero eres increíblemente guapo ahora," le dije con una sonrisa. "También he oído algunas historias."

Me miró con curiosidad.

"Hay una historia sobre Santa Claus que he disfrutado particularmente," le tomé el pelo.

Edward rodó los ojos. "Cuando eventualmente mis padres me llevaron a un lado para decirme que él no era real, estaba triste, pero también bastante aliviado. ¡Me preocupaba que tuviera que arrepentirme toda mi vida por casi matarle! Pero luego me sentí mal porque en realidad era mi abuelo. Lo bueno es que él estaba perfectamente bien después de eso," me contó. "Así que, ¿qué tal ha ido tu día?"

"Bien. Mi profesor nos ha asignado nuestros proyectos y compañeros para el trimestre," contesté.

"¿Y?"

"Tenemos que escribir un proyecto de nueve páginas sobre la economía de Grecia y como puede ser mejorada," expliqué. "Y mi compañera es Lisa Swinton."

Edward se encogió dramáticamente cuando dije su nombre, lo que me hizo reír. "Bueno, puedo ayudarte un poco. ¿Recuerdas que yo estudio como el Banco Mundial tiene efecto en el crecimiento económico de ciertos países? Uno de ellos es Grecia. Veré en que puedo ayudarte esta semana," me dijo.

"¡Excelente!" exclamé. "Eso sería una gran ayuda. Tengo que encontrarme con Lisa mañana por la tarde, así que se lo dejaré saber."

"Buena suerte con esa reunión, por cierto," respondió Edward. "Por lo que sé de Lisa, le gusta controlarlo todo y a todos a su alrededor."

"He imaginado eso hoy," comenté. "Va a ser una lucha de poder entre las dos."

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y, personalmente, me encanta. Edward preguntándole a Bella sobre el tema de los hijos, las fotos, las historias de las fotos.... Y luego está Lisa, os recomiendo que no la subestimeis porque en los próximos capítulos va a hacer cosas un poco.... feas, mucho más que simplemente leer unos e-mails como hizo Bella, ya vereis hasta donde puede llegar.

Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos el próximo sábado. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	18. Límites

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo dieciocho – Límites

La reunión con Lisa al día siguiente fue tan bien como había esperado – lo que quiere decir, que no fue tan bien.

Cuando llegué a la Biblioteca Marx Memorial unos diez minutos tarde, la encontré sentada en una mesa con su ordenador portátil abierto.

"Siento llegar tarde," le dije, sentándome frente a ella. "Me he perdido un poco intentando encontrar este lugar."

Lisa rodó los ojos. "Ya he hecho un esquema," respondió, mirándome por primera vez. "Yo voy a investigar el PIB, los niveles de pobreza, el desempleo y la industria. Tú puedes investigar la entrada de Grecia en la Unión Europea, su conversión del drachma al euro y sus organizaciones de comercio."

"Y yo que me preocupaba porque mi compañero fuera un conformista," murmuré para mí misma.

Saqué mi cuaderno y escribí lo que ella había dicho. "Claro, eso suena bien," le dije más alto. "También creo que deberías investigar las importaciones y exportaciones, ya que vas ha hacer lo de la industria. Cuando lo hayamos hecho podemos vernos en, digamos, dos semanas para trabajar juntas un poco más."

"O una semana," replicó.

"O dos. Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo después," le dije. "Oh, sí, Edward me ha dicho que él podía ayudarnos a conseguir algunos números o algo del Banco. No estoy completamente segura, pero dijo que miraría algunos papeles en la oficina."

"Excelente," contestó con una sonrisa desdeñosa. "Quiero decir, eso sería una gran ayuda en mi investigación de la pobreza. Tendré que reunirme con él en algún momento."

"Bueno, considerando que es _nuestro_ proyecto, _nosotras_ nos reuniremos con él," devolví. "O solo yo lo haré, considerando que vivimos en la misma casa y que le veo todos los días."

Lisa estrechó los ojos hacia mí. "Tendré preguntas que hacer, pero gracias por tu oferta," dijo sarcásticamente.

"Vale entonces. Te veré el lunes en clase," contesté brevemente, levantándome y guardando mi cuaderno.

Cuando dejé la biblioteca, gruñí. Lisa me había enfadado y no estaba completamente segura del porqué. No, retira eso, sabía exactamente porqué. Estaba enfadada porque ella era la persona más ruda que había conocido. Y obviamente le gustaba mi novio.

Parte de mí quería ir a ver al Dr. Alexander y pedirle otra compañera, pero recordé lo que mi madre me dijo una vez en la escuela media. "Bella," dijo. "No tienes nada que no puedas manejar." Además, parecía increíblemente inmaduro pedir un cambio solo porque no nos llevábamos bien.

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Cullen, escuché a Esme en la cocina empezar a preparar la cena. Subí las escaleras y encontré a Alice estudiando en su habitación.

"¿Puedo entrar?" pregunté desde el umbral de la puerta.

"Absolutamente," contestó, cerrando su manual. "Necesito un descanso."

"Bueno, acabo de estar con Lisa por nuestro proyecto y..." empecé.

"Espera," Alice me cortó. "¿Tú y Lisa estáis trabajando juntas en un proyecto?"

"Sí. Nos juntaron según los apellidos," contesté. "Así que, tengo una pregunta. ¿A Lisa le gusta Edward?"

Alice lo pensó un momento. "Si le gusta, no nos lo ha dicho a Meg o a mí. Eso explicaría porqué siente tanta hostilidad hacia ti, pero también, Lisa nunca se ha preocupado tanto por un chico. Tal vez es una combinación de que le guste Edward y algo más," sugirió.

"Tal vez," murmuré. "Aunque no sé que más puede ser. Y, no me importa que Edward les guste a otras chicas. Eso es algo que se puede esperar. Pero es tan descaradamente obvia sobre ello cuando está cerca de mí. ¡Me vuelve loca!"

Alice puso su mano sobre la mía con comprensión. "El único consejo que puedo darte es intentar aguantarla lo mejor que puedas."

"Gracias," contesté. "Y sé que no te lo estoy poniendo fácil, considerando que también es tu amiga. Intentaré no quejarme mucho."

Alice sonrió. "No te preocupes por ello."

- . - . - . - . -

Mis clases del resto de la semana y de la semana siguiente fueron aburridas, pero soportables.

El siguiente fin de semana, Alice iba a visitar a Jasper, y Rosalie nos invitó también a Edward y a mí para ir a visitar Oxford. Cuando Edward volvió a casa del trabajo el viernes, nos dirigimos hacia la estación Paddington.

"¿Dónde vamos a quedarnos?" le pregunté a Edward mientras él, Alice y yo esperábamos nuestro tren a Oxford.

"Alice se quedará con Jasper, supongo," contestó. "Y nosotros encontraremos algún hotel en alguna parte."

"Oh. Vale," contesté. No estaba segura sobre qué pensar en cuanto a quedarme a solas con Edward en una habitación de hotel.

El viaje en tren solo nos llevó hora y media y pasé todo el tiempo escuchando el iPod de Edward con él. Alice miró el paisaje inglés pasar.

"¡Hey!" nos llamó Rosalie cuando salimos del tren y entramos en la estación de tren de Oxford. Emmett estaba a su lado, sujetando su mano, y Jasper estaba echado a un lado.

Jasper le envió una gran sonrisa a Alice cuando la vio, y ella corrió a sus brazos. Edward y yo caminamos lentamente hacia ellos.

"No sabía que fueras a estar aquí, Emmett," dijo Edward, dándole uno de esos abrazos de chicos.

"Tengo la noche libre en el trabajo," respondió. "Sin embargo, tengo que estar de vuelta mañana por la noche. ¡Hey, Bells!"

"¡Hey!" Sonreí por mi nuevo sobrenombre. "¡Es genial veros de nuevo!"

"Igualmente. Así que, ¿esas son todas vuestras bolsas?" preguntó Rosalie, mirando nuestras pequeñas bolsas de viaje.

"Sí," respondió Edward. "¿Conoces algún hotel barato? Necesitamos un lugar en el que quedarnos."

"¡Oh, cierto! ¡Había olvidado momentáneamente lo del alojamiento! En realidad, una de mis amigas trabaja en la recepción de uno cercano. Tal vez podemos conseguir una habitación," sugirió.

Los seguimos fuera de la estación a la ciudad de Oxford. Eran sobre las 8 y estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Solo nos llevó diez minutos llegar al centro de la ciudad andando. Aunque se parecía a muchos otros pueblos británicos que había visitado, todavía me sorprendía lo viejos que eran algunos edificios. Algunos de ellos parecían estar ahí desde que se fundó la Universidad de Oxford en el siglo XI.

"Nosotros vamos a volver," nos dijo Jasper mientras nos aproximábamos a un pequeño hotel en una calle lateral. "Nos encontraremos con vosotros más tarde." Agarró la mano de Alice y siguió adelante.

"¡Adiós!" nos dijo Alice.

Emmett rió. "Os dejo adivinar lo que esos dos estarán haciendo todo el fin de semana."

Edward se aclaró la garganta. "Así que, ¿este es el hotel en el que trabaja tu amiga?" preguntó.

"Oh, sí," contestó Rosalie. Emmett abrió la puerta y entró en la pequeña área de recepción. Había una pequeña chica india trabajando en el mostrador. "¡Amelia! Estos son mis amigos, Edward y Bella. Me preguntaba si podrías hacerles un arreglo por una habitación para dos noches."

"¡Hey, Rose! Bueno, no estamos completos, así que veré que puedo hacer," respondió Amelia. Empezó a teclear algo en su ordenador. "Tenemos una habitación que puedo dejaros por... 75 libras por noche. ¿Os parece bien?"

Miré a Edward. "Nos la quedaremos," dijo, cogiendo su cartera del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Voy a pagarte la mitad," le susurré mientras él se aproximaba al mostrador.

Edward me ignoró de inmediato.

Después de que Edward pagara la habitación y recibiera la llave, subimos todos a la habitación para que Edward y yo pudiéramos dejar nuestras bolsas.

Era una habitación pequeña, con solo espacio suficiente para una cama doble y un armario. Al menos tenía un baño en-suite.

"No creo que haya sitio suficiente para que nosotros entremos ahí, Rose," mencionó Emmett cuando abrimos la puerta.

Edward y yo entramos y dejamos nuestras bolsas en la cama.

"Debéis estar hambrientos," dijo Rosalie desde el pasillo. "¿Os gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros?"

"Sí," contesté. Mi estómago rugió justo en ese momento, haciendo a todos reír.

Dejamos el hotel y caminamos hasta Cornmarket street, que es un gran área peatonal en Oxford.

"¿Os gusta la comida mexicana?" nos preguntó Rosalie a Edward y a mí.

Reí. "Había olvidado que otros países además de Mexico y los Estados Unidos tienen restaurantes mexicanos, pero sí, me gusta la comida mexicana," contesté.

"El mexicano suena bien," aceptó Edward.

Rosalie y Emmett nos llevaron a The Mission Mexican Grill, que solo estaba al otro lado de la esquina del centro de la ciudad.

"Así que, ¿qué tal van los planes de la boda?" le pregunté a Rosalie cuando nos sentamos a la mesa.

"Va bastante bien. Hemos decidido que la ceremonia será en la parroquia local y luego la recepción será en la mansión en Surrey. Enviamos las tarjetas 'guarda la fecha' hace un par de semanas. Ya he elegido los ramos de flores y los centros de mesa. Todo lo que queda es la música, el catering y otras decoraciones," contestó. "¡No puedo creer que solo queden dos meses!"

"Lo sé," respondí. "El tiempo pasará volando, te lo aseguro."

Pedimos algo de comida y seguimos hablando sobre la boda un poco más.

"¿Qué tal van tus clases, Bella?" preguntó Emmett. "Son muy diferentes a las clases en América, estoy seguro."

"Sí. No estoy acostumbrada a sentarme en una clase durante tres horas al día. Pero tampoco estoy acostumbrada a ir a una clase solo una vez a la semana. Es extraño," contesté. "¿Estás pensando en volver a la escuela?" Recordé que él había dejado la Universidad de Virginia cuando se quedó aquí.

"Bueno, no iba a ir al principio. Pero después de trabajar como gorila durante casi dos años, sé que no quiero hacer esto el resto de mi vida. Voy a necesitar un sueldo fijo pronto. Así que creo que voy a intentar entrar en la Universidad de Londres el próximo otoño cuando Rose termine y empiece a trabajar. Sin embargo, yo seguiré trabajando por las noches en el club," explicó Emmett.

"¿Qué estudiarás?" preguntó Edward.

Emmett rió. "Todavía no estoy seguro. Pero todavía tengo tiempo para decidir. Así que, ¿qué vais a hacer vosotros cuando Bella se marche?"

Mi corazón paró y me giré y me encontré con los ojos de Edward. "Umm... en realidad no hemos hablado de eso todavía," dije incómoda.

"Oh, mierda. ¡Lo siento!" se disculpó Emmett. Rosalie golpeó su brazo.

"Está bien," dijo Edward.

Los cuatro seguimos comiendo nuestra comida en un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos.

Rosalie fue la primera en romperlo. "Podemos enseñaros un poco del campus después. ¿Vale?"

"Eso sería genial," respondió Edward. "¿Bella?"

"Absolutamente. He oído que la arquitectura es preciosa," contesté.

Cuando terminamos de comer y pagamos la cuenta, dejamos el restaurante y empezamos a caminar hacia el Exeter College, dónde iba Rosalie.

"Este es el patio interior de Exeter," explicó Rosalie.

"Wow. Es césped es, como, perfecto," exclamé. Incluso se podía ver el dibujo que había dejado la corta césped.

Rosalie rió. "Sí, bueno, nadie tiene permitido pisarlo, así que esa será la razón."

Caminamos por Turl Street durante un rato antes de parar en un edificio.

"Y aquí es donde vivo," nos dijo. Sacó una llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta.

Tras subir un par de pisos de escaleras y cruzar un pasillo, estuvimos frente a otra puerta. Rosalie la abrió y entramos en un piso tipo tipo suite. Su compañera de piso, Brittany, a quien ya conocía, estaba en la pequeña cocina cuando entramos.

"Brittany, recuerdas a Bella. Y este es el novio de Bella, Edward," nos presentó Rosalie.

"Encantado de conocerte, Brittany," dijo Edward, sacudiendo su mano.

"Igualmente," respondió. "Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Bella. Bueno, voy a ver a Ethan y algunos amigos en St. Aldates Tavern en una hora. ¿Os gustaría uniros a nosotros?"

"Claro," contestó Rosalie. "¿Teníais planes?" nos preguntó. Nosotros sacudimos la cabeza. "Voy a enseñarles donde vive Jasper, luego nos encontraremos con vosotros."

"Genial. Os veré luego," dijo Brittany. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y entró en su habitación.

Cuando Rosalie nos enseñó rápidamente su habitación y el baño, dejamos la residencia.

Rosalie llamó a Jasper al móvil mientras subíamos la calle. "Tienes un aviso de veinte minutos. Luego vamos a ir a St. Aldates. Vosotros dos también estáis invitados."

El Wolfson College estaba más en los suburbios de Oxford que el Exeter. Nos llevó, como Rosalie había dicho, unos veinte minutos llegar allí andando.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, ella llamó a Jasper una vez más y él y Alice se encontraron con nosotros abajo.

"¿Habéis conseguido una habitación?" preguntó Alice cuando entramos en la habitación de Jasper. La suya se veía como la de Rosalie, pero se podía decir que vivían chicos allí y no chicas.

"Sí, lo hicimos," contesté. "Es súper pequeña, pero no es como si fuéramos a pasar mucho tiempo en ella."

"¿Vais a venir con nosotros a la taberna?" le preguntó Edward a Jasper.

"Um, sí," respondió. Él y Alice cogieron sus chaquetas y todos nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad.

En la taberna, nos encontramos con el novio de Brittany y algunos de sus amigos. Era un grupo bastante grande con todos nosotros, pero lo pasamos bien. Finalmente me había acostumbrado al sabor de la cerveza, así que en realidad la disfruté esa noche. Fue divertido, pero eventualmente se hizo hora de irnos.

"Hazme una llamada cuando os levantéis y estéis listos mañana," nos dijo Rosalie fuera de la taberna antes de que nos separáramos. "Os daré un tour por todo el campus."

"Ella da un buen tour," bromeó Emmett.

"Vale. Os veremos mañana entonces," contesté. Le di un rápido abrazo y me marché con Edwrad. "¿Lo has pasado bien esta noche?" le pregunté a Edward.

"Sí," contestó Edward. "Aunque estoy agotado."

"Yo también," dije, bostezando al mismo tiempo.

Nuestro hotel estaba a solo tres minutos andando de la taberna. Subimos al piso de arriba y entramos en la pequeña habitación en silencio. Fui a mi bolsa y saqué mi pijama y fui al baño a cambiarme. Cuando terminé de cambiarme y dejé el baño, Edward ya se había cambiado a unos bóxers y una camiseta.

"¿En qué lado duermes?" preguntó Edward.

"Normalmente duermo en el medio," contesté. "Pero, si hay otra persona, suelo dormir a la izquierda."

"Perfecto, porque yo duermo normalmente a la derecha."

Me lavé los dientes después de Edward y me lavé la cara antes de meterme en la cama con él. Fue bastante incómodo durante unos segundos, solo estando ahí tumbada a su lado, hasta que él se volvió para besarme. Después de eso, la incomodidad desapareció.

Demasiado pronto, se alejó. "Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar," dijo. Estaba tumbado de lado, descansando sobre su brazo, mirándome.

Levanté las cejas.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando te vayas?" preguntó. "Sé que lo hemos echo a un lado durante un tiempo, pero vamos a tener que hablarlo en algún momento."

"Lo sé," contesté. "En cuanto a nosotros, quiero decir, no sé que querrás hacer tú, pero a mí solo me queda un año y medio para graduarme. Y luego puedo mudarme aquí definitivamente, siempre he querido, así que no es como si fuera a hacer un sacrificio. A mí, personalmente, me gustaría continuar esto, pero si tú no crees que podamos manejar lo de la distancia, entonces lo entenderé."

Edward se quedó en silencio un momento. "Sé que nunca me sentiré así por nadie más además de ti, Bella. Tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y estoy locamente enamorado de ti."

Estaba a punto de decir algo pero él me paró.

"Así que, aunque pasar más de un año lejos de ti será terrible, sería mucho peor que tú no estuvieras en mi vida," continuó.

Sonreí. "¿Puedo hablar ahora?" pregunté.

"Por supuesto. Lo siento."

"Edward, yo también te amo. Creo que si estamos destinados a estar juntos, entonces sucederá. Y ni siquiera miles de millas pueden cambiar eso," dije. "Además, con la tecnología de hoy en día, no será demasiado horrible. No es como si tuviéramos que depender de la comunicación por carta. Tenemos el e-mail, Internet, webcams, teléfonos, etc."

Edward rió. "Cierto. Así que, ¿realmente vamos a hacer esto?"

"Sí, vamos a hacerlo," contesté. "Y estoy feliz por ello."

"Bien," dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Yo también."

Y, con eso, nos dijimos buenas noches y nos quedamos dormidos pacíficamente en los brazos del otro.

- . - . - . - . -

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con Edward besándome la frente. Abrí los ojos y le vi mirándome, ya vestido y duchado.

"Siento despertarte," dijo. "Pero son más de las 10 y he ido a cogernos un rápido desayuno."

Bostecé y levanté mis brazos sobre mi cabeza para estirarme. "No, está bien. ¿Te marchaste?"

"Estoy acostumbrado a levantarme pronto todo el tiempo, así que es difícil dormir hasta tarde la mayoría de los días," explicó. "Ahora, sé que no eres una gran fan de los desayunos ingleses, así que fui a la tienda más cercana y te compré una caja pequeña de Rice Krispies, una pinta de leche, un bol y una cuchara. Sacó cada artículo de la bolsa según los iba nombrando.

"¡Aww, gracias!" Me senté para darle un rápido beso en los labios. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Yo me he comprado un par de barras de Weetabix," dijo, levantando una caja de barras de cereales integrales. No parecían muy apetitosas.

Me senté en la cama y me puse un bol de cereales. Después, le di el resto de la leche a Edward, que la aceptó.

"¿Dormiste bien?" pregunté entre bocados de mis crujientes cereales.

"Sí. ¿Y tú?"

"He dormido sorprendentemente bien," contesté.

"¿Sorprendentemente?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Normalmente duermo fatal cuando comparto la cama con otra persona. No paro de despertarme y dar vueltas en toda la noche. Pero he dormido muy bien contigo," expliqué.

"Huh," murmuró Edward antes de volver a comer sus Weetabix. "¿Sabías que haces ruidos mientras duermes?"

Estaba sorprendida. "¿Lo hago?"

"Sí. No hablas ni nada, pero suspiras como si estuvieras muy feliz," explicó.

"Oh, sí. Mi madre dice que lo hago desde que era un bebé. Pero no sabía que todavía lo hacía. Lo siento," me disculpé.

"No lo sientas," contestó. "Es encantador."

Rodé los ojos y volví a mis cereales.

Después de ducharme y vestirme, llamé a Rosalie. Nos dijo que nos encontráramos con ellos frente a la Torre Sajona en Cornmarket Street en quince minutos, así que Edward y yo cogimos nuestras chaquetas y dejamos el hotel.

"Buenos días," dijo Rosalie cuando nos encontramos con ella y Emmett frente a la torre de la iglesia. "¿Qué tal habéis dormido?"

"Bien," respondimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Genial," contestó. "Ahora, ¿os gustaría un tour por el campus?"

"Claro," contesté. "Probablemente tú sabes más que yo."

"Vale entonces. Damas y caballeros, voy a tener que pediros que mantengáis vuestras manos y pies dentro del vehículo todo el tiempo," bromeó Emmett. "Y, por favor, nada de fotografías con flash."

Reímos. "Bueno, esta es la Torre Sajona, que es la iglesia más antigua de Oxford. Fue construida alrededor de 1040 cuando los sajones habitaron Inglaterra," empezó Rosalie.

Nuestro tour continuó hacia el sur. Rosalie nos enseñó la tienda de Alicia de Lewis Carroll y el Christ Church College.

"¿Sois fans de Harry Potter?" preguntó Emmett.

Yo sacudí la cabeza. "Vi la primera película, creo," ofrecí. Nunca me había puesto con esos libros.

"Yo soy fan de Harry Potter," habló Edward. "Realmente me gustaban cuando era adolescente."

"Bueno, Hogwarts está inspirado en Christ Church, especialmente el comedor. También rodaron algunas escenas en la Bod, pero iremos allí luego," explicó Rosalie.

Seguimos andando por el campus, pasando por el Merton College y University College, dos de las facultades más antiguas del campus, que datan del 1200.

"Y esta es la Bodleiana," dijo Rosalie mientras nos aproximábamos a la biblioteca y la Cámara Radcliffe. "Es la segunda biblioteca más grande de Inglaterra. Creo que fue construida en algún momento del siglo XV. Tiene copias de la Carta Magna, una Biblia de Gutenberg y el Primer Folio de Shakespeare, que es una colección original de la mayoría de sus obras. También se grabó _Harry Potter_ aquí en la Divinity Room."

Seguimos y pasamos por el hermoso Puente de los Suspiros antes de ir al Eagle and Child.

"Y, finalmente, este pub es donde J.R.R. Tolkien y C.S. Lewis se encontraban normalmente con su grupo de compañeros escritores conocido como los 'Inklings'," explicó Rosalie. "Y, he imaginado que, ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos tomar una bebida y tal vez comer algo."

"Vamos a ello," exclamó Emmett.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde con Rosalie y Emmett hasta que él tuvo que marcharse de vuelta a Londres.

"Te llamaré en algún momento para quedar," le dijo Edward antes de que se marchara.

"Claro, tío," dijo. "Hasta pronto, Bella."

"Adiós," le dije antes de que él y Rosalie se fueran a la estación de tren.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?" preguntó Edward, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

"No seguir andando. Me duelen los pies," me quejé.

"Bueno, creo que hay un parque al otro lado de la calle. ¿Puedes llegar hasta allí?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto que puedo llegar," contesté tercamente.

Cruzamos la calle y cruzamos el St. John's College antes de llegar al parque que estaba detrás. Como no había llovido los últimos días, el suelo y la hierba estaban secos, así que nos tumbamos en el césped recién cortado.

"Mucho mejor," suspiré mientras descansaba allí un momento.

"Ven aquí," contestó Edward, sentándose y quitándome los zapatos de mis pies. Empezó a frotar mis pies. "¿Tienes cosquillas?"

"No en los pies," contesté. "Pero no voy a decirte donde tengo cosquillas."

Edward sonrió. "Sabes que las encontraré."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunté. "¿Tienes cosquillas?"

"Si tú no lo dices, entonces yo tampoco."

Hice un puchero. "Bien. Yo también las encontraré."

Pasamos el resto de la tarde relajándonos en el parque hasta que Alice llamó. Quería que nos encontráramos con ella y Jasper para cenar en un lugar llamado Cafe Rouge.

"¿Qué habéis estado haciendo todo el día?" les pregunté cuando nos sentamos para cenar.

"Pasar tiempo de calidad juntos," respondió Jasper vagamente. Todos sabíamos lo que eso conllevaba cuando esos dos estaban involucrados.

Después de cenar, Alice y Jasper decidieron marcharse solos una vez más, lo que no me molestó en lo más mínimo, ya que eso significaba que Edward y yo estábamos solos.

Mientras volvíamos del café, Edward preguntó, "¿quieres volver ya al hotel?"

"Claro," contesté. "Son las ocho pasadas, así que no nos vamos a dormir demasiado pronto."

"Exacto. Y, de cualquier manera, no creo que nos vayamos a dormir hasta mucho más tarde," comentó provocativamente.

Me giré y levanté las cejas y le vi guiñarme el ojo. En realidad, eso me puso un poco nerviosa. Aunque me encantaba enrollarme con Edward, siempre estaba un poco preocupada por si tendría o no el autocontrol para preservar mis límites.

Cuando entramos en la pequeña habitación del hotel, Edward me puso frente a él.

"Te quiero mucho," dijo, inclinándose para capturar mis labios en los suyos. Nuestros labios se movieron sincronizados un minuto antes de que él se alejara, nuestras narices todavía se tocaban. "He querido hacer esto toda la tarde."

Me moví para besarle rápidamente antes de alejarme como él había hecho. "¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? Estaba ese parque..."

Pude sentir a Edward sonreír. "No soy exhibicionista, Bella. Había mucha gente."

Me encogí de hombros, capturando sus labios en los míos. Mordí ligeramente su labio inferior antes de deslizar mi lengua en su boca.

Mientras todavía nos estábamos besando, Edward me tumbó en la cama con su cuerpo sobre el mío. Enredé mis manos en su pelo, intentando acercarle incluso más. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que rompiéramos el beso, Edward se movió a mi cuello.

Le sorprendí dándole la vuelta, poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él. Seguí besándole e inconscientemente empecé a girar mis caderas ligeramente hacia las suyas.

Luego Edward me sorprendió alejándome suavemente. "Bella," dijo con voz ronca. "No empieces algo que no puedes terminar."

Tan pronto como sentí el comienzo de un bulto en sus pantalones, supe de lo que estaba hablando. Me quité de encima de él. "Lo siento," me disculpé. Ahora me sentía mal.

"No hay nada por lo que sentirlo. Simplemente no quiero encontrarnos en una posición precaria. Tú me dijiste que no querías tener sexo hasta que estemos casados y, como eso es lo que quieres, voy a ayudarte."

"Gracias," respondí sinceramente. Tal vez Edward no fuera perfecto, pero era el hombre perfecto para mí.

Pasamos el resto de la noche viendo la televisión. La película _Batman _de 1989 estaba en el Canal 4, así que nos tumbamos y vimos a Michael Keaton luchar contra Jack Nicholson.

Resoplé. "Heath Ledger hizo un Joker mucho más bueno," comenté cuando la película terminó.

"Sí," aceptó Edward. "Fue un Joker diferente, mucho más trastornado. Realmente funcionó en _El Caballero Oscuro._"

"¿Quieres ver un truco de magia?" pregunté bromeando.

"No si un lápiz está involucrado," contestó. **(n/t. La broma de Bella tiene que ver con una escena de la película **_**El Caballero Oscuro**_**, película que recomiendo a quién no la haya visto)**

- . - . - . - . -

Nos levantamos mucho más pronto la mañana siguiente y fuimos a un café cercano para desayunar. Yo pedí un desayuno inglés completo, igual que Edward, pero solo comí los huevos, el bacon, las salchichas y los hashbrowns, dejando sin tocar el pudin negro, que ya sabía que era hecho con sangre, las judías, los champiñones y los tomates.

"¿Por qué demonios alguien comería algo hecho con sangre?" pregunté retóricamente cuando terminamos nuestra comida. "Sin ofender." En realidad Edward lo comía.

"No hay ofensa. Se le va tomando gusto con el tiempo. ¿Has comido bistec de costilla?" preguntó. **(n/t. En el original ponía "prime rib", no sé si será esa la traducción pero es todo lo que he encontrado. Se trata de carne de ternera de la zona de las costillas que se come poco hecha)**

Asentí.

"Bueno, eso normalmente tiene algo de sangre también. La mayoría de las carnes la tienen," me dijo.

"Pero la cantidad de carne es mayor que en esto," dije apuntando hacia el pudin negro. "De cualquier manera, no voy a comerlo."

"Está bien. Eso nos deja más al resto de nosotros, chupasangres," bromeó.

Terminamos el desayuno y caminamos al centro de la ciudad.

De repente, me vino algo a la cabeza. "Um, ¿qué día es?" pregunté. Realmente esperaba que no fuera 19 ya.

"Es domingo, día 19. ¿Por qué?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"¡Mierda! Ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi hermana y me olvidé de llamarla," exclamé.

"Relájate. Recuerda que hay una enorme diferencia horaria. Son," miró su reloj, "las 9:30 ahora mismo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia horaria con Seattle?"

"8 horas menos, a no ser que la hora haya cambiado recientemente," contesté.

"Bueno, entonces es la 1:30 de la madrugada en Seattle. ¿Tu hermana se queda levantada hasta tarde?"

"Sí. Sobre todo porque es sábado por la noche allí. Debería estar despierta. ¿Te importa si la llamo ahora mismo?" pregunté. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

Saqué mi móvil y marqué el número de Sophie.

Ella respondió después de tres tonos. "¿Hola?" preguntó adormilada.

"Soph, soy Bella. ¿Te he despertado?" pregunté preocupada.

"No, no. Estaba a punto de irme a la cama. Hace mucho que no hablo contigo. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Genial. ¡Pero he llamado para desearte un feliz cumpleaños! Siento no haber llamado antes cuando todavía era tu cumpleaños," le dije felizmente. "No puedo creer que ya tengas 17. Me siento vieja."

Ella rió. "Eres vieja, Bella. Ya tienes 20. Y, ¿cómo está Edward? La última vez que hablé contigo por teléfono me dijiste que me hablarías sobre él más tarde."

"Lo hice, ¿verdad?" Antes no había querido anunciar la profundidad de mis sentimientos por Edward mientras él estaba a mi lado, pero ahora él lo sabía. "Edward es mi novio. Nos hemos enamorado y cuando me gradúe, voy a mudarme aquí definitivamente," le dije, dándole los detalles grandes.

Sophie gritó tan fuerte que tuve que alejarme el teléfono de la oreja. Incluso Edward pudo oírlo.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Puedo decírselo a mamá y papá o vas a hacerlo tú?"

No había pensado en decirles todo eso a mis padres hasta ahora. Mi madre sabía que había encontrado a alguien aquí, pero no conocía la parte del amor.

"Umm, supongo que debería decírselo. Se lo diré pronto para que no tengas que guardarte esto para ti durante mucho tiempo," le dije.

"Bueno, sabes que mamá estará feliz por ti. Ha querido que encontraras a alguien así desde hace mucho tiempo. Papá estará feliz, aunque no lo mostrará mucho. Probablemente tendrá algo de ansiedad por ello, ya que en realidad nunca ha tenido que lidiar con que tú tuvieras novio. Quiero decir, sí, saliste con Matt el año pasado, pero él solo le vio una vez porque estabas en la escuela todo el tiempo," explicó.

"Gracias, Soph. Bueno, te dejaré irte a la cama. Me aseguraré de encontrarte un buen regalo," dije.

"Por favor. Tus noticias ya son regalo suficiente. Estoy feliz por ti, Bella. Pero te dejaré hacerlo. Te quiero."

"También te quiero," dije antes de terminar la llamada.

"Bueno, parecía feliz," comentó Edward.

"¿Estás bromeando? Estaba contentísima," contesté feliz.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana caminando por otras partes de Oxford que todavía no habíamos visto, antes de encontrarnos con Rosalie, Jasper y Alice para comer.

Como tenía deberes de Economía que debía entregar al día siguiente, Edward y yo decidimos que volveríamos a Londres pronto por la tarde en lugar de al anochecer, como Alice había planeado.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen esa tarde, saludamos a Carlisle y Esme, que estaban en casa, y yo subí al piso de arriba para trabajar en mis deberes.

Esa noche, antes de irme a la cama, decidí que era hora de decírselo a mis padres.

"Hey, mamá," dije cuando ella contestó al teléfono de casa.

"¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? Justo estaba pensando que hacía mucho que no hablaba contigo. ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"Estoy a punto de irme a la cama. Es pasada la medianoche aquí. Umm, ¿qué pasa por allí?" pregunté, asustándome.

"No mucho. Tu padre ha tenido el día libre hoy, lo que ha estado bien. Por supuesto, eso significa que estuvo viendo el partido de ayer del Arizona en TiVo. Sophie fue con sus amigas al centro comercial a ver una película. No la he visto mucho hoy, pero se veía realmente feliz esta mañana por alguna razón. En cuanto a mí, he estado limpiando la casa," detalló. "¿Qué noticias hay por allí? ¿Qué pasa con ese chico que estás viendo?"

"En realidad, por eso llamaba. Cuando te hablé sobre él, dejé algunas cosas sin decir. De alguna manera, nos hemos enamorado." Hice una pausa, esperando su reacción.

"Wow, Bella," contestó calmada. "Esas son noticias geniales. Bueno, son geniales mientras no me digas que os habéis fugado para casaros o que has decidido dejar la escuela."

"No mamá. No te preocupes. Nada de fugarse para casarse, nada de dejar la escuela. Todavía planeo volver a la UW la próxima primavera," contesté rápidamente.

"Si vas a volver, ¿qué vais a hacer?"

"Vamos a mantener una relación a larga distancia y luego voy a mudarme aquí," contesté.

"Eso es increíble, Bella. Siempre he sabido que en algún momento encontrarías a alguien que mereciera la pena. ¡Y ahora vas a mudarte oficialmente a Europa!" exclamó entusiasmada. "Sabes que voy a visitarte a menudo."

"Sí, lo sé. Siempre me has dicho que lo harías si me mudaba a algún sitio excitante," le dije.

"¿Habéis tenido sexo ya?" preguntó de repente.

"No, mamá. No voy a tener sexo con él todavía. Estoy esperando, ¿recuerdas?" pregunté incrédula.

"Lo sé, pero las cosas siempre pueden salirse de las manos. Solo recuerda protegerte. Si sientes que no puedes controlar la necesidad, toma la píldora," me recordó.

Rodé los ojos. Esto era tan incómodo. "Lo sé, mamá." Fingí un bostezo. "Bueno, estoy cansada. Hablaré contigo más tarde, ¿vale?"

"Claro, cariño. Yo se lo diré a tu padre por ti. Te quiero," dijo.

"Yo también te quiero. Buenas noches," contesté, cerrando mi teléfono después.

Me tumbé en la cama, apagué las luces y di un suspiro de alivio. Todos en mi familia que deberían saberlo, ahora saben lo mío con Edward.

* * *

Hola!!!

Nuevo capitulo y ya han arreglado su situación. No se va a ver en esta historia como llevan lo de la relación a distancia, eso se verá en la secuela, pero aún así me parece interesante saber desde ya que lo van a intentar. Y... ¿quién quiere que Edward le encuentre las cosquillas a Bella? Bueno, yo preferiria encontrárselas a Edward, pero no se puede tener todo, xD

Las imágenes de este capítulo están en mi perfil y, ya que muchas quereis saberlo, os digo que la historia de Alice se cuenta en el capitulo 20, así que ya queda poco.

Ahora me despido hasta el próximo sábado. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	19. Cambios

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo diecinueve – Cambios

"No puedo creer que mi compañera haya elegido Estonia," Bridget se estaba quejando antes de que la clase empezara el lunes. "Aparentemente es una de las economías del mundo que más rápido están creciendo pero, ¿qué hay en Estonia? Nada además de ex-Soviets."

"Sí," comenté mientras iniciaba mi ordenador portátil. "Yo no sé nada sobre Estonia."

"Lo sé. Así que, ¿cómo va tu investigación?" preguntó.

Suspiré. "Bien. No está muy mal buscar las cosas, pero realmente no estoy deseando escribirlo todo de forma coherente," expliqué.

En ese momento, el Dr. Alexander entró por la puerta y nuestra clase empezó.

Lisa, me di cuenta, llegó cinco minutos tarde y cogió el sitio más cercano a la puerta que estaba disponible.

"¿Tienes planes para comer?" susurró Bridget durante la clase.

Sacudí la cabeza en respuesta.

"¿Quieres que vayamos juntas después?" susurró.

"Sí, definitivamente," contesté.

Tres horas más tarde, Bridget y yo estábamos dejando la clase juntas cuando Lisa me paró.

"Te veré fuera, Bella," me dijo Bridget antes de marcharse.

"Vale," contesté. Miré a Lisa inquisitivamente.

"¿Puedes reunirte esta tarde para repasar nuestra investigación?" preguntó.

"Claro," acepté. "Voy a comer con Bridget, pero después estoy libre."

"Entonces encuéntrate conmigo frente al edificio a las 2:30," me dijo Lisa. "No te pierdas." Esperó un segundo por mi conformidad antes de pasar enérgicamente por mi lado y salir por la puerta, su largo pelo rojo se agitaba detrás de ella.

Cuando salí del edificio, Bridget estaba ahí esperándome.

"Lo siento," me disculpé cuando me acerqué a ella.

"Está bien," contestó, guardando el teléfono con el que estaba jugando. "Ahora, comamos. Estoy famélica."

Lo pasé muy bien conociendo mejor a Bridget. Hablamos sobre muchas cosas – Ipswich, de dónde ella era originalmente, su viaje a California, mis viajes a Europa, Edward, la escuela, la ansiedad por el futuro. Tras una hora y quince minutos, Bridget dijo que tenía que ir a un lugar, así que dejamos el restaurante y ella se marchó.

Todavía tenía 45 minutos hasta mi reunión con Lisa frente a la Business School, así que decidí visitar el Museo Sherlock Holmes en Baker Street para gastar algo de tiempo. Había pasado por él varias veces, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de entrar. Solo pasé media hora en el museo, sin embargo, así que todavía tenía 15 minutos hasta mi reunión con Lisa.

Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio Sainsbury, recordé que el Dr. Alexander tenía sus horas de tutoria a esta hora. Me estaba costando mucho comprender los efectos de un aumento o bajada de la oferta de dinero en los tipos de interés esta mañana durante la clase, así que decidí que usaría este tiempo extra para pedir algo de ayuda.

Entré en el edificio y fui hacia su oficina. Llamé a su puerta cerrada, esperando una respuesta. Tras unos segundos más de silencio, llamé de nuevo. Había alguien dentro, porque podía oír susurros.

Tras esperar un poco más, el Dr. Alexander abrió la puerta.

"Srta. Swan, ¿cierto?" preguntó. "Justo estaba ayudando a una compañera suya. Ahora, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla?"

Miré detrás de él y vi a Lisa de pie. Su cara estaba sonrojada y uno de los botones de su chaqueta verde estaba desabrochado. Sus labios también parecían ligeramente hinchados.

Pensé rápido y decidí hacerme la tonta. No necesitaba que mi profesor se tomara venganzas personales contra mí porque conocía su sucio secretito. "Bueno, iba a pedir una aclaración de uno de los temas de los que habló esta mañana en clase. Pero, si está ocupado, siempre puedo volver en otro momento," le dije, intentando mantener mi voz calmada.

"Para nada. La Srta. Swinton ya se iba, ¿verdad?" Se giró hacia Lisa mientras hablaba.

"Sí," acordó. Recogió su bolso del suelo y fue hacia la puerta donde yo estaba. "Te veré fuera," susurró con dureza cuando pasó por mi lado.

No queriendo pasar mucho tiempo con un profesor que tal vez tuviera un romance ilícito con una alumna, le hice al Dr. Alexander una pregunta simple que en realidad entendía. Más tarde, le pediría a Edward que me explicara la cosa de la oferta de dinero. Solo le llevó cinco minutos responder mi pregunta y yo le agradecí rápidamente y me excusé después.

"Si tiene alguna otra pregunta, Isabella, por favor, no dude en venir en cualquier momento. Mi oficina siempre estará abierta para usted," me dijo mientras yo abría la puerta y dejaba la oficina. Podía sentir sus ojos mirándome por detrás mientras me iba.

Cuando cerró la puerta, me estremecí violentamente. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que mi compañera y mi profesor estuvieran teniendo un romance? Al menos, a eso es a donde parecían apuntar todas las señales. Sin embargo, estaba segura de una cosa. No le iba a contar a un alma que lo sabía, ni siquiera a Lisa.

Salí del edificio y encontré a Lisa esperándome justo al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba a punto de saludarla cuando agarró mi brazo duramente y tiró de mí hasta un pequeño hueco al otro lado de la esquina.

"¡Ow!" me quejé enfadada. No me sorprendería si me saliera un moratón. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Si se lo cuentas a alguien, haré de tu vida un infierno," soltó.

"No sé de qué estás hablando," mentí. Sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando y estaba más que ligeramente asustada por su amenaza.

"Por favor. Tal vez no me gustes nada, pero sé que no eres estúpida. Pude ver en tus ojos que sabes _exactamente_ lo que está pasando," dijo con fiereza.

Me quedé en silencio un momento, decidiendo que ya no podía fingir más. "Bien. Sé lo que tú y el Dr. Alexander habéis estado haciendo. Y lo encuentro increíblemente degradante. Pero no tienes que preocuparte. No planeo decírselo a nadie," le dije, apretando la mandíbula.

"No, no se lo dirás a nadie," contestó. "Porque si lo haces, usaré mis 'contactos' para asegurarme de que recibes un suspenso en este proyecto. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es quejarme con Mark de que te has negado a hacer tu parte y que yo lo he hecho todo. Y, te haré desear no haber dejado América nunca. Así que no me hagas enfadar."

Resoplé. "¿Sabes qué? No puedo reunirme contigo ahora mismo. Miércoles, 3 en punto. Estate aquí. Repasaremos nuestra investigación entonces," le dije, intentando mantenerme relativamente serena.

Pasé por su lado dándole un empujón, salí del hueco y empecé a alejarme antes de darme la vuelta otra vez.

"Todavía no voy a decírselo a nadie pero, ahora mismo, que te jodan. O supongo que 'Mark' lo hará por ti," le dije antes de marcharme rápidamente.

De camino a la casa de los Cullen, volví a reproducir en mi mente todo lo que había pasado. Yo era una de las personas a las que menos le gustaban las confrontaciones que conocía, así que lo que le dije a Lisa definitivamente me sorprendió. Mientras pensaba en ello, me di cuenta de que tenía dos opciones. Podía rendirme a Lisa, por miedo a que ella pudiera "hacer de mi vida un infierno" y me suspendiera, o podía tener el poder. Pero nunca me había gustado la idea del chantaje, así que rechacé la última opción.

Cuando entré en la casa, Alice cruzaba el pasillo saliendo de la cocina. Cuando vio mi cara, paró.

"¿Qué va mal?" preguntó preocupada.

"No quiero hablar sobre ello," contesté brevemente antes de subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación, cerrando de un portazo la puerta detrás de mí.

Cuando me tiré en la cama, las lágrimas de enfado finalmente escaparon de mis ojos. Debía de haber estado en la cama pensando en todo esto durante un par de horas, porque eventualmente llamaron a mi puerta y Edward entró.

Me di la vuelta para mirarle y vi una mirada de preocupación en su cara. Fue hasta la cama y se sentó, poniendo mi cabeza en su regazo.

"Alice me dijo que algo iba mal. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó, acariciando mi pelo.

Sonreí por su amabilidad. "Estoy bien," contesté, limpiándome cualquier exceso de maquillaje que se hubiera corrido cuando estaba llorando antes.

"No te ves como si estuvieras bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Lo pensé un momento. Le había dicho a Lisa que no se lo diría a nadie, pero tampoco quería escondérselo a Edward. Los secretos solo crearían problemas y dramas en nuestra relación.

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Esto es estrictamente entre tú y yo, ¿vale?"

Edward asintió y le conté todo lo que había pasado esta tarde. Vi su cara retorcerse en asco, enfado y luego diversión.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" pregunté.

"No puedo creer que le dijeras que le jodieran," rió. "Estoy orgulloso de ti."

Rodé los ojos y sonreí. Secretamente, yo también estaba orgullosa de mí.

"Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer con ello?" preguntó.

Suspiré. "Lo he pensado. Simplemente voy a reunirme con ella cuando tenga que trabajar en el proyecto y voy a intentar no meterme mucho en su lado malo. No voy a contarle a nadie _eso._ Además de a ti, por supuesto."

"Me alegro de que confíes en mí lo suficiente como para decírmelo," contestó. "Gracias."

"Se ha sentido bien sacármelo del pecho, así que gracias a ti. Ahora, ¿podemos, por favor, cambiar de tema?" pregunté desesperada. "He estado pensando en esto durante cuatro horas y mi mente necesita un descanso. ¿Qué tal ha ido hoy el trabajo?"

"Bien, supongo. Pero, me he enterado de algo que quiero contarte primero. Es bueno, lo prometo," me tranquilizó.

"Vale," dije, haciendo que continuara.

"Ya sabes que obviamente no quiero vivir con mis padres para siempre, pero he estado ahorrando dinero y he estado buscando a alguien con quien compartir el alquiler," explicó Edward. "Bueno, Brian, un chico con el que trabajo, me ha dicho que a su amigo Ben acaba de dejarle su novia, con quien vivía. Así que también ha estado buscando un lugar para vivir. Esta tarde se ha puesto en contacto conmigo y hemos decidido buscar un piso juntos."

"¡Oh Dios mío!" exclamé, sentándome para darle un gran abrazo. "¡Eso es genial! Pero, ¿cuándo te mudarás?" La idea de que Edward ya no estaría más al otro lado del pasillo, acababa de golpearme.

"Probablemente empezaremos a buscar un lugar este fin de semana. Así que pronto," contestó. Debió de ver la mirada renuente en mis ojos, porque rápidamente me tranquilizó. "No te preocupes, todavía nos veremos a menudo. Puedes venir y estar conmigo por las tardes."

"Eso suena divertido. ¿Puedo decorar?" pregunté entusiasmada. Me encantaba decorar habitaciones y coordinar diseños.

Edward rió. "Sí, puedes decorar."

"¡Bien! ¿Ya se lo has dicho a tu familia?" pregunté.

"No. Tú eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo," contestó. "Se lo diré a mis padres esta noche."

En medio de la cena esa noche, Edward anunció sus planes de mudarse. Carlisle, Esme y Alice estaban muy entusiasmados y felices por él. Supongo que llevaban un tiempo esperando que esto pasara.

"Ya era hora," bromeó Carlisle.

"¿Quieres que vea si Betsy puede ayudar?" preguntó Esme. Betsy, me enteré más tarde, era una agente inmobiliaria que a veces trabajaba con Esme.

"No," contestó Edward. "Pero gracias. Creo que queremos evitar pagar la comisión."

"No puedo creer que ya no vayas a vivir aquí," comentó Alice después de la cena. "Todo está cambiando."

Me di cuenta, en ese momento, de que la vida a la que me había acostumbrado en los dos últimos meses estaba a punto de cambiar, una vez más.

- . - . - . - . -

El miércoles por la tarde, volví a la Business School para reunirme con Lisa. Me había calmado desde la última vez que nos vimos y estaba esperando que ella también lo hubiera hecho.

La vi esperándome frente al edificio, justo como le había dicho el lunes. Pasamos de cualquier saludo.

"Hay un aula de estudio aquí que podemos usar," me dijo Lisa. Parecía pensar lo mismo que yo sobre "acabar con esto".

Entramos en el edificio y la seguí por un pasillo hasta un pequeño espacio de estudio. Colocamos nuestras bolsas en la mesa y nos sentamos.

"¿Quieres que leamos primero la investigación de la otra para tener una idea?" pregunté, rompiendo el silencio.

Lisa estuvo de acuerdo y pasamos la siguiente hora repasando el trabajo de la otra.

"Esto no está muy mal," me dijo Lisa después de leer todo lo que yo había buscado. "Ahora, empecemos a escribir los párrafos de cada sección. Luego podemos organizarlos y hacer el análisis final."

"Eso suena bien," estuve de acuerdo. Estaba sorprendida porque esto era lo más suave que Lisa había actuado antes en mi presencia. "Oh, Edward ha dicho que tenía que preguntarle a alguien si podíamos usar algo de información, así que tal vez no pueda ayudarnos durante un tiempo."

"Está bien," contestó Lisa. "Todavía tenemos un mes."

"Vale," dije, recogiendo mis cosas y levantándome. "Te veré luego entonces."

Lisa asintió brevemente y yo me marché, contenta de haber terminado con esta reunión.

Esperaba que esto fuera un punto de inflexión en nuestra extraña relación. Sabía que no le gustaba a Lisa, pero tal vez no me odiaba. Por otro lado, tal vez hubiera decidido mantener a sus enemigos cerca. Y yo iba a tener que estar en guardia si ese era el caso.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward me preguntó si quería ir a buscar pisos con él, que es la razón por la que estaba en la calle con frío y una taza de café en la mano.

"Voy a tener que comprarme un buen abrigo de invierno pronto," comenté, mis dientes castañeaban.

"Deberías simplemente coger prestado uno de Alice," contestó Edward, frotando mis brazos para mantenerlos calientes. "Siento que estemos aquí. Él dijo que estaría aquí hace diez minutos."

Con "él", se refería a Ben, la persona con la que Edward iba a compartir piso. Aparentemente, Ben había hecho una lista de los lugares que había encontrado en el periódico y en la Craigslist **(n/t. Es una red en la que se ponen anuncios de varios tipos gratuitos)** para que fuéramos a verlos hoy. Se suponía que tenía que encontrarse con nosotros aquí en Marylebone a las 9 en punto, pero la hora ya había pasado. Edward y yo estábamos frente al edificio correcto, pero no sabíamos el número del piso, así que no podíamos entrar sin él.

Unos minutos más pasaron antes de que un hombre doblara corriendo la esquina. Era alto y delgado con pelo corto rubio y con perilla. Su vieja chaqueta marrón de pana y la bolsa que llevaba colgada sobre su hombro se hacía parecer un escritor desaliñado. Era medianamente atractivo, pero no más que eso.

"Siento llegar tarde," dijo el hombre, parando frente a nosotros. "Temo decir que me he quedado dormido."

"Al menos estás aquí ahora," contestó Edward. "Bella, este es Ben. Ben, esta es mi novia, Bella."

Ben extendió su mano y yo la cogí para sacudirla. "Encantada de conocerte," dije.

"Igualmente," contestó. "Así que, ¿entramos?" Subimos los escalones hacia la puerta y Ben presionó uno de los botones del interfono.

"¿Hola?" dijo una vieja voz ronca.

"¿Sra. Smith? Estamos aquí para ver el piso disponible," dijo Ben.

"Estaré ahí en un momento."

Unos segundos después, una mujer mayor, quien supuse que sería la casera, vino a la puerta y la abrió.

"Entrad," dijo. Lentamente la seguimos un piso de escaleras hasta el segundo piso. El apartamento estaba vacío, que era algo que esperábamos, pero había un olor horrible que parecía venir de una parte de las tablas del suelo.

"¿Qué es ese mal olor?" le preguntó Edward a la casera.

"Quien vivió aquí antes era la persona más sucia que conozco. Uno de sus gatos murió y ella no se dio cuenta, así que empezó a descomponerse bajo sus pilas de basura," contestó la mujer con calma, como si simplemente fuera una casualidad. Mis ojos se ensancharon y vi que Edward se había puesto la mano sobre la boca para evitar las arcadas.

"Gracias por mostrárnoslo, Sra. Smith," le dijo Ben rápidamente. "Pero me temo que esto no funcionará."

La casera nos acompañó a la salida del edificio y, esta vez, apreciamos el aire frío y fresco de dentro.

Empecé a reír. "Eso era asqueroso," le comenté a nadie en particular.

"Sí. Definitivamente no está en mi lista de residencias potenciales," contestó Edward. "¿Dónde está el siguiente?" le preguntó a Ben.

Pasamos unas buenas seis horas viajando por Londres mirando pisos. Algunos eran muy básicos, otros eran realmente pequeños, pero hubo unos cuantos que parecían tener potencial.

"¿Tú que piensas?" le preguntó Ben a Edward cuando estábamos sentados en un café tomando el té.

"Me gustaron los de Southwark y Bloomsbury," contestó Edward. "Estaban cerca de paradas de metro, lo que, obviamente, es importante."

"Sí, esos estaban bien," aceptó Ben. "Bueno, el de Bloomsbury vale 40 libras menos al mes, pero el de Southwark parecía más seguro al no estar en el primer piso."

Lo hablaron más y decidieron alquilar el de Southwark, que estaba al sur del río Támesis. Aunque estaba bastante lejos de Islington, fue el que más me gustó. El edificio gregoriano estaba hecho de ladrillo y tenía cinco pisos, incluyendo el sótano. El piso en el que Edward y Ben iban a vivir estaba en el tercer piso. Una vez que entrabas, había una gran sala de estar con una cocina abierta en la esquina y una pequeña chimenea. A cada lado, había dos habitaciones, cada una con su propio baño. Actualmente no había nadie viviendo allí, así que todavía estaba pintado de blanco y tenía suelo de madera.

"¿Tienes muebles?" le pregunté a Ben cuando se decidieron. Ni él ni Edward parecían preocuparse por lo que iban a poner en el interior del piso.

"En realidad no," admitió Ben. "Todos los muebles del último lugar en que viví eran de mi ex." La respuesta de Edward ya la conocía.

"Deberíais alegraros de que esté aquí para ayudar," comenté juguetonamente. "Ahora, por favor, decidme que hay un Ikea por aquí cerca. Es sueco, así que no puede haber solo en Estados Unidos."

Edward lo pensé un momento. "Creo que hay uno en Croydon y otro en Edmondton," contestó.

"Excelente," contesté. "Oh, Ben, ¿te importa si decoro la sala de estar?"

"Para nada. Tengo que escribir mi tesis, así que estaré muy ocupado," contestó.

"Oh, ¿vas a doctorarte o algo?" pregunté. "¿Sobre qué es tu tesis?"

"Sí, estoy trabajando en mi doctorado, y la tesis es sobre como _La Iliada_ de Homero está dedicada a la guerra y sus consecuencias para los humanos y los dioses," explicó.

"Ah," contesté simplemente. Nunca había leído a Homero, así que nada de eso se quedó en mi cabeza.

Cuando terminamos el té, volvimos al piso, donde Edward y Ben firmaron algunos contratos. Tuvieron que pagar los dos meses siguientes por adelantado, pero para cuando nos fuimos, cada uno tenía llaves del piso.

"Así que, ¿qué te parece mi nuevo compañero de piso?" preguntó Edward mientras volvíamos a casa.

"Parece agradable," contesté. "Pero, no sé porque, algo parece raro en él."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó.

"Probablemente no sea nada," contesté. "No puedo creer que ahora tengas tu propia casa."

"Yo tampoco."

- . - . - . - . -

El domingo por la mañana, Alice, Esme y Carlisle nos acompañaron al piso de Edward. Había decidido pasar esta semana guardando sus cosas y poner el piso listo antes de mudarse el próximo fin de semana.

"Esto está bien, Edward," comentó Carlisle, mirando a su alrededor y asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden. Reí, porque mi padre estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

"Gracias," contestó Edward. "Así que estaba pensando en tomarme un día de asuntos personales mañana y alquilar una furgoneta para comprar algunos muebles."

"¿Cuántos días de asuntos personales te quedan, Edward?" preguntó Esme sorprendida.

"Tres creo," contestó.

Carlisle y Esme fueron a ver las habitaciones cuando Alice vino y le dio un abrazo a Edward.

"Sabes que voy a echar mucho de menos a mi hermano mayor," hizo un puchero. "Me estás dejando."

"Alice, ¿qué quieres?" preguntó Edward.

Ella se echó atrás con una sonrisa. "Bueno, Halloween es este viernes, y me preguntaba si posiblemente podríamos dar una fiesta aquí."

Edward lo pensó un momento. "No," contestó. "No voy a arruinar este piso dando una fiesta antes de siquiera vivir aquí. Tal vez al año que viene."

Alice suspiró. "Al menos lo he intentado," comentó. "Bueno, voy a dar una en alguna parte, así que vosotros dos estáis invitados."

"Genial," contesté. No estaba deseando buscar un disfraz, pero igualmente sería divertido.

Estábamos dejando el piso y yendo a un restaurante a comer el brunch cuando mi teléfono móvil sonó.

Miré la pantalla y me sorprendí de ver que era mi madre o mi padre llamando desde casa. Tenían que ser al menos las 2 de la mañana en Seattle.

"¿Hola?" respondí el teléfono.

"Bella," dijo mi padre preocupado. "Ha pasado algo."

* * *

Hola!!!

¿Qué habrá pasado?... Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo y también la historia de Alice, además, quedaros con la cosa de Lisa y el profesor porque va a traer cola. Y..... Edward tiene piso.... ¿será algo bueno? ¿malo? Quiero oir, o leer, vuestras suposiciones.

Además, como sé que tenéis muchas ganas de saber la historia de Alice, a todos los que me dejéis un review en este capítulo les enviaré un adelanto (si lo queréis, quien no lo quiera que lo ponga en el review) y si llegamos a los 400 reviews antes del sábado.... a lo mejor teneis una sorpresa. Por cierto, los anonimos que queráis adelanto dejadme vuestro e-mail con espacios que si no no sale, sería así: _nombre (arroba) hotmail (punto) com_

Creo que no me queda nada más que deciros, así que me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	20. Escapada

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo 20 – Escapada

Paré de golpe, haciendo que la familia de Edward parara y se girara, mirándome con preocupación.

"¿A qué te refieres con que ha pasado algo?" pregunté con cautela. Un millón de ideas pasaban por mi mente en ese momento. ¿Había muerto alguien? Sinceramente esperaba que no fuera ese el caso.

"Tu hermana ha salido esta noche con un chico con el que lleva saliendo un tiempo. Parecía bastante agradable. De cualquier manera, ella no ha vuelto a casa y no contesta a su móvil. ¿Has oído algo de ella?" preguntó. "Tu madre y yo estamos muy preocupados."

"Puedo imaginarlo," comenté, completamente en shock. "Yo- Yo no he oído nada de ella. ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con ese chico?"

"Llevamos un rato llamando a su casa, pero nadie contesta. Ya he puesto a mis hombres a buscar accidentes de tráfico y he mirado en los hospitales, pero no ha salido nada de esas búsquedas," explicó Charlie.

"Tú eres el Jefe de policía, por el amor de Dios," repliqué enfadada. "¿No puedes tirar su puerta abajo?"

Él rió cansado. "No funciona así, Bella. Iré allí a primera hora de la mañana. Sin embargo, todo lo que necesito que hagas es mantener el teléfono cerca de ti y dejarnos saber si llama."

"Vale," suspiré resignada. No había mucho que pudiera hacer a mitad de camino al otro lado del mundo. "Solo déjame saber si pasa algo. No me importa la hora que sea."

"Lo haremos," contestó Charlie. "Te quiero, Bella."

"Yo también te quiero, papá. Dile lo mismo a mamá."

"Vale. Adiós." Y, con eso, colgó el teléfono.

Por primera vez, me di cuenta de que un par de lágrimas habían caído de mis ojos. Como siempre, los peores escenarios pasaron por mi cabeza. Sophie era violada y tirada en una cuneta, o era secuestrada, o incluso peor, estaba muerta.

"¿Bella?" preguntó Edward preocupado. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Me limpié las lágrimas de la cara. No había razón para estar triste hasta que supiéramos que estaba pasando. "Mi hermana no ha vuelto a casa," les dije. "Y su toque de queda es la medianoche, así que debería haber vuelto hace más de dos horas. Mi padre ha llamado a los hospitales y su equipo de policía está buscando accidentes de coche, pero no han encontrado nada."

Esme jadeó. "Eso es terrible," dijo. "Lo siento mucho, Bella. Espero que esté bien." Vi a Carlisle agarrar la mano de Esme y apretarla de modo tranquilizador.

"¿Ha dicho tu padre dónde la vieron por última vez?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Ha dicho que salió con chico con el que lleva un tiempo. No puede contactar con él o sus padres a esta hora de la noche."

Alice, siendo siempre optimista, me hizo sentir un poco mejor. "Estoy segura de que está bien," me dijo, poniendo su mano en mi hombro en modo de apoyo. "Tal vez no se ha dado cuenta de la hora que es o algo. No asumas lo peor."

"Gracias, Alice," contesté.

Solo para comprobarlo por mí misma, saqué mi móvil y marqué el número de Sophie.

Fue directo al buzón de voz. _"¡Hey, soy Sophie! No puedo ponerme al teléfono ahora mismo, así que deja un mensaje después de la señal."_

"¡Soph, solo por si escuchas esto, por favor, llámame tan pronto como sea posible!" le dije después de oír la señal. Colgué el teléfono y lo volví a meter en mi bolsillo, de manera que no me perdiera ninguna llamada.

Seguimos caminando hacia el restaurante para tomar el brunch. Los Cullen no hablaron sobre lo que le estaba, o podía haberle pasado a Sophie, y estaba agradecida por ello. Una de las peores sensaciones del mundo es sentirse impotente, y así es como me sentía en ese momento. No había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para encontrar a mi hermana.

Durante el resto de la tarde, intenté ocuparme para no preocuparme compulsivamente.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" le pregunté a Edward mientras entraba en su habitación. Estaba guardando sus pertenencias.

"Claro," contestó, dándome un montón de papeles de periódico para envolver las cosas. "¿Has oído algo?"

Sacudí la cabeza tristemente. "Nop," contesté, resaltando la 'p' al final de la palabra.

"Realmente desearía poder ayudar de alguna manera," comentó Edward mientras yo empezaba a envolver algunas cosas de sus estanterías.

"Yo también," contesté. "Pero estás ayudando. Estás aquí para mí si te necesito. Y te necesito."

Le sentí acercarse y abrazarme por detrás, poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro.

"Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

Sonreí. "Duh. Y yo también te amo," contesté, dándome la vuelta para darle un beso.

"¿Quieres ir a ver una película esta noche?" preguntó Edward cuando rompimos el beso. "Tal vez te de otra cosa en la que pensar."

"Eso suena como una idea genial. ¿Qué películas ponen?" pregunté.

Edward se metió en su ordenador y buscó una lista.

"_Saw V,"_ sugirió, comenzando con la lista de las películas que daban actualmente.

"De ninguna manera. La primera me asustó por toda la eternidad. Todavía tengo visiones de hombres con cara de cerdo arrastrándose," expliqué.

"_Quemar después de leer."_

"Tal vez."

"_High School Musical 3: Senior Year."_

"¡Nunca!" exclamé dramáticamente con una risa.

"_Eagle Eye."_

"Sí, esa tiene buena pinta," contesté.

"Entonces Steven Spielberg será. Hay un pase a las 6. ¿Te parece bien?" preguntó Edward.

"Definitivamente," acepté.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde empacando y organizando las pertenencias de Edward. Siempre era increíble ver cuantas cosas podían estar escondidas en una habitación sin saber que estaban ahí.

Más o menos a las 4:30, mi teléfono sonó. Corrí a cogerlo y vi que era una llamada de mis padres.

"¿Hola?" respondí al teléfono sin aliento.

"Hey, Bella," me saludó mi madre.

"Mamá. ¿Sabéis algo?" pregunté, saltándome cualquier conversación.

"Bueno, tu padre acaba de volver de la casa de los Meade. Su hijo Scott es el último que vio a Sophie. De cualquier manera, a tu padre le costó esperar para verlos, así que tan pronto como fueron las 8, se puso de camino," explicó.

"¿Y?" pregunté, impaciente por saber qué había pasado.

"Tu padre habló con Scott y sus padres. Aparentemente, lo último que Scott vio de Sophie fue a ella subiéndose a su coche y marchándose. Cuando se le preguntó si había pasado algo en la cita, Scott dijo que, llegado un punto, Sophie empezó a distraerse. Dijo que no podía recordar haber dicho nada que pudiera haberla molestado o aburrido, pero debió haber algo. Después de la cena, aparentemente ella le dio las gracias, se despidió y se subió en su coche."

"¿Condujo ella?" pregunté.

"Hemos hecho que conduzca ella en las citas hasta que ella y nosotros conozcamos al chico mejor," explicó mi madre. "Es la nueva regla de tu padre. Le cuesta confiar en los chicos adolescentes. Por una buena razón, supongo."

"Bueno, parece, al menos, que no ha sido cogida contra su voluntad," comenté, de alguna manera contenta por esa revelación. "Tal vez se ha escapado a Dios sabe donde."

"Eso es lo que estamos empezando a pensar. Hemos llamado a tus abuelos en Forks y a tu abuela en Phoenix, pero ninguno ha oído algo de ella. Vamos a esperar antes de llamar a otros miembros de la familia," explicó.

"Vale. Bueno, me aseguraré de hacéroslo saber si oigo algo. Gracias por llamar," le dije sinceramente.

"Te llamaré pronto," me dijo mi madre. "Adiós.

"¿Nada nuevo?" preguntó Alice desde el umbral de la puerta. No esperaba que estuviera ahí así que salté y mi mano fue a mi corazón.

Le conté lo que mi madre acababa de decirme.

"Han pasado menos de 24 horas desde que está desaparecida," me dijo Alice. "Tal vez solo necesitaba alejarse un rato. Creeme, yo misma he hecho eso antes."

La miré y parecía que finalmente iba a abrirse y hablarme sobre su pasado. Me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y Alice se sentó frente a mí.

"Hace unos cinco años nos mudamos aquí desde North Finchley. Durante la secundaria, tuve algunas de las mejores amigas que jamás he tenido. Éramos muy cercanas, y pensaba en ellas como las hermanas que nunca había tenido. Lo hacíamos todo juntas. Era difícil separarnos. Formamos nuestra propia 'sociedad secreta' llamada las Sirenas Brillantes."

No pude evitar reír por el nombre de la sociedad.

"¡No te rías! Teníamos 12 años cuando la formamos. Así que, de cualquier manera, teníamos toda nuestra vida planeada. Íbamos a terminar la secundaria y el bachillerato juntas, luego tomarnos un año sabático en España o algo antes de ir a la universidad juntas. Íbamos a ser compañeras de piso. Sam iba a estudiar medicina, ya que siempre había querido ser médico. Jilly iba a estudiar magisterio y convertirse en profesora y yo iba a estudiar interpretación y convertirme en una actriz famosa. Íbamos a graduarnos en uni, casarnos, vivir una al lado de la otra, cuidar a los hijos de las otras y ser mejores amigas toda la vida.

"Básicamente, tenía el resto de mi vida planeado, y quería que sucediera de esa forma, sin importar nada. Realmente estaba en mi propia burbuja perfecta. Bueno, una tarde esa burbuja explotó. Volví a casa del colegio y Mamá nos sentó a mí y a Edward y nos dijo que nos mudábamos. No lejos, dijo, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que yo cambiara de escuela el próximo año. Estaba devastada pero, al principio, estaba más enfadada. Recuerdo subir las escaleras dando fuertes pisadas y cerrar mi puerta de un portazo, negándome a hablar con mi madre durante tres días. No llamé a Sam y Jilly inmediatamente para decírselo; necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo yo primero. Se lo dije al día siguiente y, al principio, me apoyaron. 'Todavía seremos mejores amigas', dijeron. 'Todavía vivirás en Londres', dijeron. 'Todavía podemos tomarnos el año sabático e ir a uni juntas', dijeron.

"Pero cuando el curso empezó a terminar y el verano comenzó, empezaron a distanciarse de mí. Al principio solo fueron cosas pequeñas, como no llamarnos nada más llegar a casa del colegio, como hacíamos normalmente. No podían quedar el viernes por la noche porque sus padres no les dejaban o tenían bromas privadas en las que yo no estaba incluida. Eventualmente, sin embargo, se hizo más prominente. Una vez fui al cine con mis padres y Sam y Jilly estaban allí juntas. No habían pensado en invitarme, aunque sabían que no tenía planes. A veces ignoraban completamente mis llamadas telefónicas y no devolvían la llamada hasta un par de días más tarde. Un día, fui a la cafetería a comer y ellas habían dejado a otra persona mi sitio. Dijeron que lo sentían mucho, pero tuve que ir a sentarme a una mesa sola. Ni siquiera se molestaron en dejar nuestra mesa y unirse a mí. También oí por algunas personas que ellas habían estado esparciendo rumores sobre mí, y uno de ellos era uno de mis secretos mejor guardados que solo ellas sabían. Quiero decir, mirando atrás ahora, el secreto era solo que nunca me había besado con nadie, pero en ese momento era muy importante.

"Cuando en realidad nos mudamos aquí, ya no éramos amigas para nada. Nunca se despidieron de mí. Siguieron con sus vidas y no miraron atrás. Pero en lugar de verlas como las perras frívolas que eran, les eché toda la culpa a mis padres. En esencia, Sam y Jilly eran mi familia y mis padres habían alejado a mi familia de mí. De repente sentí un vacío dentro de mí que no sabía como llenar. Antes de que empezara el bachillerato, visitamos a mis abuelos en Yorkshire y yo me negué a pasarlo bien. Evité conversaciones y me quedé en mi habitación casi todo el viaje. Mamá y papá estaban enfadados conmigo por eso, pero todavía los culpaba por todo. Cuando volvimos, pedí cita en una peluquería y me teñí el pelo de negro y me lo corté. Quería ser alguien diferente. No quería ser la misma chica ingenua y de pelo castaño de North Finchley.

"Cuando la escuela empezó, me acerqué a un grupo de personas que no fueron exactamente la mejor influencia. Necesitaba amigos y pensé que tal vez su estilo de vida ayudaría a llenar el vacío. Eventualmente entré en su grupo fingiendo ser alguien que no era. Pero, lentamente, me convertí en esa persona. Empecé a fumar – en realidad no me gustaba, pero pensé que me hacía parecer guay. Empecé a escaparme de la casa y emborracharme. Perdí mi virginidad con alguien que ni siquiera puedo recordar. Nunca tomé drogas duras, pero a veces me colocaba con mis llamados amigos. Estaba en una espiral hacia abajo. Me sentía mal por todo lo que estaba haciendo pero, como me sentía mal, seguí haciéndolo para intentar sentirme mejor, cosa que nunca pasó. Fui así durante más de un año. Alejé completamente a mi familia. A veces estaba presente en la cena, pero solo me sentaba y comía. Raramente hablaba con mis padres y, cuando lo hacía, gritaba. Nunca he visto a mi madre llorar tan a menudo antes o desde ese momento de mi vida.

"Una noche, estaba fuera con mis amigos. Fuimos a una fiesta que daba gente mayor que yo no conocía. Un tipo me ofreció una bebida y yo la acepté. Recuerdo que empezó a dolerme la cabeza y, después de eso, no recuerdo que pasó. Me desperté en una habitación de hospital al día siguiente. Tenía una vía en la mano y uno de esos tubos para respirar en la nariz. Mis padres estaban dormidos en un sofá en la habitaciones. Cuando los llamé y los desperté, se veían muy aliviados. Pero sus caras todavía estaban llenas de preocupación. Pregunté qué había pasado y dijeron que me habían dado la droga de la violación y que quedé inconsciente. Mis amigos fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para llevarme al hospital cuando se dieron cuenta en lugar de dejar que ese imbécil me tocara, pero ellos solo me llevaron y les dijeron al personal mi nombre antes de marcharse. Papá dijo que todavía me estaban quitando la droga del sistema y que debería poder volver a casa más tarde ese mismo día. Me quedé allí tumbada en la cama del hospital todo el tiempo, pensando en como me había metido en ese desastre. Sabía que no podía seguir así.

"Dos días más tarde, volví a la escuela, pero evité a mis amigos. Necesitaba a alguien, pero no confiaba en mis amigos y no quería hablar con mis padres. Edward estaba ocupado todo el tiempo con la universidad y no habíamos estado muy cerca. Esa tarde, en lugar de volver a casa andando desde la escuela, fui a la estación de tren y compré un billete. Fue completamente impulsivo y no había pensado a donde iba, así que pedí un billete para el próximo tren que saliera. Terminé yendo a Dover. Había estado allí antes, pero la belleza y la majestuosidad de esos acantilados me dejó completamente impresionada. Terminó siendo un día hermoso, y me tumbé en la hierba sobre los acantilados, mirando al cielo azul y las esponjosas nubes blancas durante horas hasta que oscureció. En esas pacíficas horas, encontré lo que me había estado perdiendo, lo que había causado esa sensación de vacío – algo en lo que creer o, más específicamente, alguien en quién creer. Fui criada en la Iglesia Anglicana, igual que el resto de la familia, pero nunca había puesto mi fe en un poder superior, y una vez que lo hice, mis problemas parecieron simplemente... más fáciles de llevar. Suena loco, ¿verdad?" me preguntó Alice, parando su monólogo.

"Para nada," contesté, instándola a continuar.

"De cualquier manera, oscureció, así que volví al pueblo y encontré un lugar en el que dormir esa noche. No había llevado nada conmigo, así que simplemente dormí con la ropa que llevaba. Compré un billete de vuelta a la mañana siguiente y volví a casa, saltándome la escuela ese día. Había esperado que mis padres estuvieran en el trabajo cuando volviera, así que me sorprendí cuando los vi en la sala de estar con miradas frenéticas en sus cara. Supongo que no me había pasado por la cabeza que mis padres pensarían que algo horrible me había pasado. Me castigaron durante dos semanas, pero me pareció bien, porque necesitaba cambiar. En la escuela, evité a esas personas que solían ser mis amigos, y no creo que les importara siquiera, lo que era triste. Durante el primer mes más o menos, realmente no tuve ningún amigo. Me sentaba yo sola a la hora de la comida y prestaba atención en clase. No hacía nada después de la escuela o durante los fines de semana. Era aburrido, pero fue un cambio agradable. Así era cuando conocí a Lisa. Teníamos una clase de arte juntas y ella se acercó a mí y me presentó a sus amigos. Todos eran muy agradables y pronto me hice buena amiga de Lisa. Ella me ayudó a dejar de fumar y a limitar mi ingesta de alcohol. Me ayudó cuando quise alejarme de la ropa oscura y deprimente. Era muy dependiente de ella. Ella era mi roca y me ayudó a darle un cambio a mi vida. Eventualmente, vi que mis padres no tenían la culpa de nada y lentamente empecé a reconstruir una relación con ellos y Edward, después de disculparme con todos ellos profusamente, por supuesto.

"El resto es historia, a veces es bueno para ti alejarte durante un día," terminó Alice. "También creo que debías conocer toda esa historia."

Había estado mirando a Alice a los ojos todo el tiempo, así que rápidamente alejé la mirada. Lo que Edward me había contado en el parque aquél día era el peor resumen jamás hecho. En ese momento, me sentía increíblemente humilde. Mi vida parecía un juego de Candy Land comparada con la suya.

"Alice, gracias por compartir esto conmigo," le dije sinceramente, moviéndome para darle un abrazo. "Eso no ha debido de ser fácil."

"No, pero tenías que saberlo," contestó.

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta estúpida?" pregunté después de separarnos.

"Claro."

"¿Por qué todavía llevas el pelo así?" pregunté. Realmente sentía curiosidad, y no creía que pudiera enterarme de otra manera.

"Hay unas cuantas razones. En primer lugar, me he acostumbrado a ello, y el pelo corto es más sencillo de peinar por las mañanas. En segundo lugar, si lo dejo crecer con mi color natural, se vería realmente raro durante un tiempo y sería difícil volver a teñirlo de castaño dorado. En tercer y último lugar, es un recordatorio constante de por lo que he pasado. Si lo viviera todo otra vez, definitivamente tomaría mejores decisiones, pero estoy intentando no arrepentirme mucho de todo. Eso me ha formado como la persona que soy hoy y tengo que aceptarlo. Así que lo estoy manteniendo así. Sin embargo, he pensado en llevarlo más largo," explicó Alice.

"Oh, vale," contesté. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Edward llamó a mi puerta.

"Siento interrumpir," se disculpó. "¿Todavía quieres ver esa película, Bella?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, entonces deberíamos irnos si todavía queremos entrar al pase de las 6," explicó Edward.

Giré el reloj y vi que ya eran casi las 5:30. ¡Alice y yo llevábamos aquí mucho tiempo!

"Oh, sí, deberíamos," acepté, levantándome de la cama. "Gracias, Alice. En serio."

"Ni lo menciones," dijo con una sonrisa antes de dejar la habitación. "Divertíos."

Edward y yo llegamos al cine antes de que la película empezara y encontramos asientos en la sala llena. Aunque se suponía que teníamos que apagar los móviles, yo dejé el mío en vibración en caso de que alguien llamara. Con Sophie perdida, tenía que responder cualquier llamada.

Justo cuando nos enteramos de que el ala ejecutiva del gobierno de los Estados Unidos iba a ser eliminada, sentí mi teléfono vibrar.

"Volveré en un momento," le susurré a Edward, que asintió. Tuve que pedir disculpas por pasar sobre las piernas de algunas personas, pero salí de la sala a tiempo para contestar la llamada. Miré la pantalla y no reconocí el número.

"¿Hola?" respondí con curiosidad.

"¿Bella?" escuché la voz de mi hermana al otro lado de la línea.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Sophie! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás? Y, ¿por qué estás llamando desde un número de Londres?" solté todas las preguntas seguidas.

Escuché a Sophie reír nerviosa. "Estoy bien. Te lo diré luego. Y estoy en Heathrow," respondió.

"¡¿Qué?!" casi grité en el teléfono. Me quedé en silencio un momento, recuperando la compostura. "Ve a esperar a la puerta de llegadas internacionales. Estaré ahí en menos de una hora."

"Vale," contestó. "Hasta luego." Y colgué el teléfono.

Entré en la sala una vez más e intenté llamar la atención de Edward haciendo gestos desde abajo. Estaba haciendo grandes gestos con las manos y otras personas empezaban a mirarme extrañados pero, tras unos segundos, llamé su atención y le señalé con un gesto que bajara.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó cuando salimos de la sala.

"Tenemos que ir a Heathrow. Enséñame como llegar," le dije rápidamente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con curiosidad y sospecha.

"Mi estúpida hermana está allí esperándome," contesté, dejándolo así por ahora. Aunque estaba aliviada de que estuviera bien, también estaba enfadada por que nos hubiera preocupado tanto a todos.

Edward y yo entramos en el metro y nos dirigimos hacia el Aeropuerto de Heathrow.

"Al menos está bien," comentó cuando paramos en otra parada de camino allí.

"Cierto," contesté. Me había calmado en los 20 minutos que llevábamos fuera del cine. "Estoy muy aliviada. Y la he echado de menos."

"Y yo voy a conocerla," dijo Edward entusiasmado. Me hizo sonreír.

Otra media hora después, estábamos buscando a mi hermana en la puerta de llegadas internacionales. Estaba mirando en una dirección hasta que escuché "¡Bella!" detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba mi hermana, Sophie. A diferencia de mí, Sophie era rubia natural como mi madre. Debía de haberse cortado recientemente el pelo, porque lo tenía sobre la clavícula y tenía flequillo. Aunque mi hermana es tres años más pequeña que yo, también es una pulgada más alta, lo que hace que mucha gente piense que ella es la mayor.

Sophie corrió hasta mí y me dio un gran abrazo que yo le devolví.

"¡Te he echado de menos!" exclamó.

"Yo también te he echado de menos," contesté. "Pero, ¿por qué demonios estás aquí?"

"Te lo diré luego. Ha sido algo muy impulsivo y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estábamos sobrevolando Nueva Escocia," explicó. "Era demasiado tarde."

"¡Me has asustado un montón! ¡Creí que habías sido violada y/o asesinada y tirada a una cuneta o algo!" exclamé. "¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!"

Escuché a Edward toser detrás de mí y me giré hacia él.

"Soph, ese es Edward. Edward, esta es mi hermana, Sophie," les presenté.

"Es un placer conocerte," le dijo Edward, buscando su mano para sacudirla.

La mandíbula de Sophie había caído y se quedó sin capacidad de hablar. "También es un placer conocerte," dijo después de un momento.

"Bueno, ¿has traído algo?" pregunté, mirando sus pertenencias. Todo lo que llevaba era su pequeño bolso y una revista.

"Fue una cosa de último minuto, ¿recuerdas? Así que no, no he traído nada," explicó.

"Vale. Supongo que puedes ponerte mi ropa," contesté.

La cogí por el brazo y Edward nos llevó a la parada de metro para poder volver a casa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?" pregunté mientras íbamos sentados en el tren.

"Bueno, decidí en el mostrador que podía perderme tres días de escuela, así que me voy el miércoles," nos dijo Sophie.

Me quedé en silencio un momento, pensando en su viaje. De repente lo recordé. "Has usado la tarjeta de crédito, ¿verdad?" acusé.

"No tenía dinero en metálico," contestó inocentemente.

"¡Mamá y papá van a matarte!" grité, haciendo que otros pasajeros me miraran como si tuviera cuernos en la cabeza. "Hablando de ellos, ¿los has llamado siquiera? ¡Han estado muy preocupados!"

"Mi teléfono no funciona aquí," contestó. "Esperaba que tal vez tú pudieras llamarlos."

Reí. "De ninguna manera. Es tu problema. Puedes usar mi teléfono cuando lleguemos, pero vas a ser tú quien hable con ellos y les cuente todo."

"Bien," contestó antes de volverse hacia Edward. "Así que, Edward, solo he oído un poco de ti. ¿A qué te dedicas?"

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen eran pasadas las 9.

"¡Tu casa es tan pintoresca!" dijo Sophie entusiasmada cuando llegamos a la puerta principal.

"¿Crees que a tus padres les va a importar?" le susurré a Edward antes de que entráramos. Me sentí mal porque Sophie se impusiera durante un par de días.

"No te preocupes," contestó en el mismo tono.

Cuando entramos en la casa, Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en la sala de estar. Esme estaba viendo la televisión mientras que Carlisle estaba leyendo el periódico.

"¿Qué tal ha estado la película?" preguntó Esme antes de ver que había una persona extra en su casa. Cuando vio a Sophie, se puso de pie inmediatamente y golpeó a Carlisle con su mano.

"Sophie, este es el Dr. y la Sra. Cullen. Esta es mi hermana, Sophie," les dije. "Ha decidido hacer una visita sorpresa."

"Hola, Sophie. Llámame Esme, por favor," dijo, sacudiendo la mano de Sophie. Carlisle fue después. "¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros?"

"Si os parece bien," contestó Sophie respetuosamente. "Planeo marcharme el miércoles, así que no estaré aquí mucho tiempo."

"Por favor, siéntete en tu casa," le dijo Esme dulcemente.

Alice debió de escuchar el ruido desde el piso de arriba, porque vino al piso de abajo para ver qué pasaba.

"Y esta es Alice. Alice, esta es Sophie," la presenté una vez más.

"Encantada de conocerte," dijeron Alice y Sophie al mismo tiempo.

Nos quedamos ahí de pie incómodos durante unos segundos antes de que yo hablara. "Sophie tiene que llamar a mis padres, así que si nos perdonáis."

Prácticamente arrastré a Sophie al piso de arriba hasta mi habitación, dándole un pequeño tour por la casa en el camino.

"¿Qué hora es allí?" preguntó mientras yo buscaba mi teléfono móvil.

"Pronto por la tarde," contesté. Marqué el número de teléfono de casa, presioné el botón de llamada y se lo di a Sophie para que no pudiera echarse atrás. "Estaré al otro lado del pasillo en la habitación de Edward si me necesitas."

Crucé el pasillo y encontré a Edward que estaba en su habitación, como yo había supuesto.

Gemí, tirándome en su cama. "¿Por qué mi vida tiene tanto drama ahora?" le pregunté. "Primero Lisa, ahora Sophie. Solo puedo imaginar lo próximo."

"Por experiencia, normalmente viene cuando menos te lo esperas," contestó, poniéndose conmigo en la cama y acunándome en sus brazos. "Está hablando con tus padres, supongo."

"Debería. No puedo creer que haya hecho esto. Ha sido irresponsable antes, pero nunca hasta este punto."

"Anímate. No es tan malo. Tal vez haya sido un poco irresponsable, pero es una adolescente. Es algo que se espera. Y ahora puedes verla y pasar algo de tiempo con ella," me dijo Edward.

"Sí, lo sé," contesté. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. "Así que, ¿qué te parece?"

"Es agradable. Puedo ver porqué dijisteis que eráis muy diferentes en cuanto a la personalidad, pero parecéis hermanas. Tenéis la misma nariz y barbilla," dijo.

"¿De verdad? Huh. Ella es igual a mi padre," comenté.

"¿Lo soy?" Sophie abrió la puerta, dando a conocer su presencia. Miró alrededor a las cajas. "¿Te mudas?"

"Me mudo a mi propio piso este fin de semana," contestó Edward.

"¿Piso?" preguntó ella, confundida por el término.

"Es un apartamento," le dije.

"Oh," vocalizó silenciosamente.

"Así que, ¿cómo han reaccionado mamá y papá?" pregunté. Me alegraba de no estar en la misma habitación en ese momento.

"Estaban felices por saber algo de mí pero, tan pronto como les dije dónde estaba, se enfadaron. Les dije que estaba contigo y que volvería en unos días. Creo que voy a estar castigada durante una década," contestó.

"Más bien un siglo," comenté. "Ahora, ¿podrías por favor decirme porque has volado por la mitad del mundo solo por un impulso?"

"¿Debería irme?" preguntó Edward.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que era su habitación y que nos iríamos nosotras, Sophie le dijo. "No me importa si lo sabes. Además, Bella te lo dirá después igualmente. Le ahorraré el esfuerzo."

Rodé los ojos. "Vale. ¿Entonces?" pregunté.

"Entonces, salí con Scott anoche. O esta mañana. Este cambio horario es extraño. De cualquier manera, decidimos ir a comer a Chili's. Solo habíamos salido unas pocas veces antes, así que todavía nos estábamos conociendo. He olvidado como llegamos a este tema, pero empezamos a hablar sobre la muerte. Pesado, lo sé. Oh, creo que en realidad estaba hablando sobre el abuelo. Bueno, yo no sabía esto, pero Scott tenía una hermana mayor. Ella era unos cinco o seis años mayor que él y murió hace cinco años. Estaba de camino al baile de graduación cuando el coche de su cita fue golpeado por un conductor borracho. El coche dio varias vueltas y aunque ella se rompió el cuello, sobrevivió al golpe pero quedó en coma. Los médicos les dijeron que probablemente no duraría mucho, y un par de días más tarde murió."

"Eso es terrible," dije. Sabía que las lágrimas llenarían mis ojos si ella seguía hablando de ello.

"Lo sé. Así que eso me dejó pensando, ya sabes. No soy invencible. Podría morir en cualquier segundo, ya sea por un accidente de coche o por un ataque terrorista. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer, como ir a Europa, pero mamá y papá me dicen siempre que tengo tiempo de sobra para hacerlo una vez que esté en la universidad o después. Pero, ¿y si pasa algo? Hay una garantía total de que vaya a vivir todo ese tiempo. Así que, tras la cita, me despedí de Scott y conduje a casa. Mamá y papá estaban fuera, así que me colé fácilmente y cogí mi pasaporte de la caja fuerte. Luego me marché y fui directa al aeropuerto. Sabía que tú estabas aquí, así que no era como si viniera yo sola. Compré un billete para el próximo vuelo y me puse de camino. Como te dije antes, para cuando me di cuenta de lo estúpida que era la idea, era demasiado tarde."

"Wow. Bueno, al menos ahora tenemos una razón. Y en serio, puedo entender porqué lo has hecho. Tiene un poco de sentido," le dije. "¿Les has explicado eso a nuestros padres?"

"No," contestó. "Se lo diré cuando vuelva. Tengo mucho tiempo. Así que, ¿crees que puedo coger uno de tus pijamas y ducharme? No dormí bien en el avión."

"Claro," le dije. Me levanté de la cama y Sophie me siguió de vuelta a mi habitación.

"Bella," dije cuando cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotras. "¡Es guapísimo. Tienes mucha suerte."

"Lo sé. Y tengo mucha suerte," acepté, cogiendo ropa de mi armario. "Escucha, tengo clase cada mañana. Pero estaré de vuelta a las 12:30, luego puedo mostrarte esto, ¿vale?"

"Vale," contestó, cogiendo la ropa que le había dado.

Fui a mostrarle a Sophie como usar la ducha y estaba a punto de marcharme cuando ella me paró.

"Bella," dijo, haciendo que me diera la vuelta. "Gracias por entender. Sé que ahora tienes tu propia vida aquí, pero realmente te he echado de menos."

"Yo también te he echado de menos," contesté, sonriéndole. "Así que, me alegro de que estés aquí, sin importar las decisiones que has tomado."

* * *

Hola!!

Aquí tenéis lo que había pasado para que el padre de Bella llamara, como veis no ha hecho que Bella tuviera que volver, ya que muchas estabais preocupadas por eso, y también tenéis la historia de Alice. Decidme que os ha parecido.

Ahora me voy a estudiar que tengo un examen el miércoles. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. Nos vemos el proximo sabado.

-Bells, :)


	21. Fe

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo veintiuno – Fe

Me sentía como una zombie la mañana siguiente durante mi clase de economía. El estrés de ayer y el hecho de que mi hermana acaparó la cama y las mantas no contribuían a una noche de buen sueño.

Honestamente, intenté estar alerta y centrarme en la clase, pero mis pensamientos estaban mejor ocupados. Estaba pensando en Edward, por supuesto. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda que parecían atravesar tu alma. Su sonrisa que era más alta en el lado derecho que en el izquierdo. La forma en que sus brazos se sentían alrededor de mi cintura.

"¿Srta. Swan?"

Salí de golpe de mi ensoñación y me encogí físicamente por la sorpresa cuando el Dr. Alexander dijo mi nombre en clase.

"Estoy seguro de que a sus compañeros les encantaría saber qué es tan gracioso o agradable sobre la situación en Rwanda," me dijo, esperando una respuesta.

Mi cara se crispó en confusión durante un momento mientras intentaba entender que demonios pasaba.

"Estabas sonriendo," murmuró Bridget bajo su aliento detrás de mí.

"Yo – uh- nada," tartamudeé.

Pude sentir la sangre subir a mi cara como pasaba normalmente cuando me ponían en un aprieto. Rápidamente pensé todo lo que sabía sobre Rwanda, lo que no era mucho.

"La situación es muy trágica, de hecho," contesté, esperando que la ambigüedad fuera suficiente para satisfacer a mi profesor.

Contuve el aliento mientras él me miraba.

"Muy bien," dijo, siguiendo con el tema de discusión, que supongo que era Rwanda. Exhalé y miré a mi alrededor, viendo que varias personas me estaban mirando.

"Nunca voy a volver a soñar despierta," le susurré a Bridget, que rió en respuesta.

Cuando terminó la clase, salí tan rápido como pude. No quería hablar ni con el Dr. Alexander ni con Lisa.

Me apresuré a volver a la casa para poder pasar algo de tiempo con mi hermana. Edward y yo decidimos anoche que él se tomaría libre el viernes cuando yo no tenía clases, así que iba a pasar la mayoría de mi tiempo libre con Sophie, que solo estaba aquí durante poco tiempo.

Cuando volví a casa, sorprendentemente encontré a Sophie en la cocina, hablando con Esme. Estaban sentadas en la mesa de comedor, cada una con un plato frente a ellas.

"¿No has ido al trabajo?" le pregunté a Esme cuando entré.

"¡Oh, Bella! ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera algo para comer?" preguntó amablemente, dándose la vuelta para estar frente a mí.

"Puedo hacerme algo," decliné, volviéndome hacia el armario para encontrar algo que comer.

"No tenía ninguna cita hoy, y no quería que tu hermana se quedara sola," continuó Esme.

"Oh, eso es muy amable. Gracias," contesté, buscando una taza. "¿Qué tal va el jetlag, Soph?"

"Se siente raro," contestó. "Pero al menos ya no estoy completamente exhausta. ¿Qué tal ha estado tu clase?"

Me giré hacia ella y rodé los ojos. "Me llamaron la atención por no prestar atención."

"Eso apesta," contestó Sophie. "¿Al menos te gusta el profesor?"

"Umm..." empecé, pensando en la mejor mentira. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿La verdad? ¿Oh, mi profesor se está tirando a mi nueva peor enemiga y los dos tienen el potencial para arruinarme por saberlo, así que no, en realidad creo que es un asqueroso y un pervertido y no me gusta la forma en que me mira? Para nada.

"Es aburrido," declaré simplemente. Eso también era cierto.

"Cuando yo estaba en la universidad," relató Esme, "tenía un profesor que juro que sonaba como todos los profesores de los dibujos de Charlie Brown."

"Mi profesor de Inglés suena como el tipo que solía hacer los anuncios de Clear Eyes," añadió Sophie.

"Desearía que los profesores supieran que cuando suenan aburridos, sus alumnos también se aburren y luego empiezan a odiar la clase y/o al propio profesor," comenté, compartiendo mi opinión en el tema.

"Así que, ¿qué vais a hacer esta tarde?" preguntó Esme mientras yo me sentaba con mi comida recién hecha.

"Cualquier cosa que ella quiera hacer," dije, mirando hacia Sophie.

"Ummm..." dijo mientras lo pensaba. "¡El Ojo de Londres!"

"Supongo que entonces empezaremos por ahí."

- . - . - . - . -

Pasamos por muchos lugares turísticos a los que Alice y Edward me habían llevado cuando llegué a Londres.

Después de ver las vistas panorámicas de la ciudad desde el Ojo de Londres, la llevé a la Torre de Londres, el Tower Bridge, la Abadía de Westminster y el Tate Modern.

Me divertía ver las miradas de impresión en la cara de Sophie mientras miraba algunas vistas. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que en realidad a Alice y Edward parecía gustarles llevarme por la ciudad hace un par de meses.

"Así que, de verdad vas a quedarte aquí, ¿huh? Quiero decir, después de que te gradúes, por supuesto," me preguntó Sophie mientras cogíamos el metro de vuelta a Islington.

"Ese es el plan. Espero que funcione," contesté.

"Yo también, por tu bien. Edward es completamente atractivo y es obvio que está completamente enamorado de ti," me dijo. "Pero, ¿no crees que esto pueda ser solo una aventura? Tal vez aventura no sea la palabra correcta. ¿Has pensado que tal vez cuando vuelvas a Seattle todo... colapsará? ¿Como que tal vez porque es tu primer amor, crees que va a durar para siempre, aunque no vaya a durar?" Su tono no era acusatorio o critico; realmente sentía curiosidad.

Contemplé sus preguntas durante un minuto antes de contestar. "Bueno, para empezar, sabes que he querido mudarme a Europa desde hace años. Así que no me estaría mudando aquí solo por Edward. Probablemente, el 90% de la razón sea Edward," corregí con una sonrisa, "pero, lo que estoy diciendo es que mi futuro aquí no estará completamente ligado a mi relación con Edward. ¿Tiene eso sentido?"

"Sí. Así que, aunque las cosas no funcionen, ¿todavía querrás mudarte aquí?" preguntó.

"Sería duro, pero es una ciudad grande. Creo que podría manejarlo. En cuanto a que este sea mi primer amor y que tal vez no funcione, solo puedo rezar y esperar lo mejor. Amo a Edward y él me ama. Y sé que la gente se enamora todo el tiempo y luego rompen y luego se vuelven a enamorar de otra persona. Y no hay garantías de que eso no vaya a pasar, pero creo que sería tonto descartar esto como una relación de tiempo limitado sin al menos darle una oportunidad. Me asusta muchísimo estar insegura, pero tengo que poner mi fe en esta relación, creer que puede funcionar, para que funcione. Es como una profecía que se cumple por su propia naturaleza. Si crees que algo no va a pasar, inconscientemente vas a encontrar la manera de hacer que no pase."

Sophie rió. "¿En qué clase has aprendido eso?"

"Expresión oral," contesté riendo. "Pero, ¿entiendes mi punto?"

"Lo hago," dijo. "Bueno, todos parecen muy agradables. Sé que lo estás pasando muy bien."

Sonreí. "Sí. Y, ¿qué tal van las cosas en casa? ¿A pasado algo interesante?"

"Umm... mamá está renovando su baño y de papá. Y no solo pintando y comprando cosas nuevas. Ha tirado el tocador y la ducha. Lo que significa que están usando tu baño. No he oído nada de la abuela y el abuelo de Forks, así que no sé que está pasando con ellos. En realidad no hemos oído mucho del resto de la familia tampoco."

"¿Qué pasó con tus amigas? Megan, Ellie y Olivia?" pregunté. "Me llamaste hace un tiempo diciendo que te odiaban."

"Oh, sí. Eventualmente, se dieron cuenta de que habían reaccionado exageradamente. Ellas ahora saben que se puede hacer nuevos amigos. No somos tan cercanas como antes, pero todavía somos amigas. Simplemente no las mejores amigas. Bueno, Olivia todavía es mi mejor amiga. Yo todavía soy buena amiga de Toni," explicó.

"Vale, eso es bueno," le dije. "Me alegro de que lo hayas arreglado."

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, todos ya estaban encasa y a punto de sentarse a cenar.

"Espero que no nos estuvierais esperando," comenté cuando entramos en la casa y los vi o en la sala de estar o dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

"Bueno, no íbamos a comer sin vosotras," respondió Carlisle desde su sillón. "Pero habéis llegado a la hora perfecta. Estábamos a punto de comer. ¿Cómo estás, Sophie?"

"Genial, gracias," contestó. "Gracias de nuevo por dejar que me quede aquí."

Cuando vi a Edward bajar las escaleras, fui hasta él y le saludé con un beso.

"¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?" pregunté.

"Bien," contestó. "Es mejor ahora." Me sonrió de esa forma que casi me hacía derretirme y, bueno, casi me derrito.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor, esta vez con Sophie sentada a mi lado en lugar de Alice. La cena de esta noche era una genial selección de salchichas, patatas y pudin de Yorkshire.

Vi a Sophie mirar dudosa al pudin por el rabillo del ojo. Siempre era muy quisquillosa con la comida. Ni siquiera le gustaba el ketchup o cualquier tipo de aderezo para ensaladas.

"Eso es pudin de Yorkshire," le susurré.

"¿Pudin?" preguntó sin estar convencida.

"No el pudin que tenemos en América. No es el pudin de postre tipo gelatina," expliqué. "Te gustará, te lo prometo."

"Así que, Sophie, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó Esme cuando empezamos a comer. Había olvidado que ella solo se lo había dicho a Edward y a mí su razón para cruzar el charco.

"Fue una decisión impulsiva por la que voy a pagar cuando vuelva," contestó pensativamente. "Mis padres definitivamente no están felices conmigo en este momento."

"Sin embargo, estoy segura de que están felices de saber que estás a salvo," respondió Esme. "Así que, ¿en qué curso estás?"

"Soy una junior," contestó. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que eso no significaba nada para la mayoría de las personas sentadas a la mesa. "Voy a graduarme en el instituto en año y medio, aproximadamente."

"Y, ¿tienes 17?" preguntó Carlisle. Sophie asintió. "¿Sabes ya qué vas a hacer?"

Sophie rió. "Honestamente, aún no estoy segura," contestó. "Pero sé qué no quiero hacer."

"¿Qué no quieres hacer?" preguntó Alice.

"Odio las matemáticas. Así que eso deja fuera cualquier cosa relacionada con las matemáticas o las ciencias. Y probablemente tampoco empresariales o medicina. Mis padres dicen que sería un abogado genial, porque puedo discutir mucho, pero realmente no quiero ser abogado. He pensado en algo como periodismo o psicología. O tal vez incluso cocina. Me gusta cocinar," contó Sophie. "Pero todavía tengo tiempo antes de tener que decidirme."

"¿Has pensado a qué universidad te gustaría ir?" preguntó Esme. Estaba feliz porque se interesaran por mi hermana. Hacía menos incómodo el que ella estuviera aquí. Se sentía menos imposición.

"Realmente me gustaría ir a la Universidad de Arizona. Mis padres son grandes fans de los wildcats y mi padre se graduó allí. Pero tendría que pagar las tasas por estudiar fuera del estado, que son ridículamente caras, así que aún no estoy segura."

El resto de la cena pasó de forma agradable. El centro de la conversación fue sobre todo Sophie, pero a mi hermana, la reina del drama, nunca le importaba el exceso de atención. Cuando terminamos, ayudé a Edward a fregar los platos mientras que los demás fueron a la sala de estar.

"No harás esto mucho más tiempo," le comenté mientras cogía el detergente y un estropajo.

"No," contestó. "En su lugar, limpiaré mis propios platos."

"Bueno, al menos tu madre te crió bien. Ahora sabes como hacer esas cosas," contesté. Justo después de decir eso, dejé salir un gran bostezo, cubriendo mi boca abierta con mi mano.

"¿Agotada?" preguntó Edward mientras secaba algunos platos.

"No dormí bien anoche," contesté. "Sophie acapara la cama."

"Bueno, eres bienvenida a dormir conmigo," contestó, mirándome y sonriendo. "No creo que yo acapare la cama."

Reí. "Es diferente cuando tienes permitido tocar a la persona con la que compartes la cama," expliqué. "Cuando duermes en la misma cama con tu hermana o una amiga, es un error tocar, lo que hace difícil dormir en la misma cama."

"Mi oferta sigue en pie," dijo Edward.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos. "Ya sabes, voy a tomarte la palabra en esa oferta. No puedo estar privada de sueño toda la semana y, además, me gustó dormir contigo en Oxford."

"Genial," contestó Edward feliz.

Sophie todavía estaba exhausta por el largo vuelo y el jetlag, así que se fue a la cama solo unas horas después de que termináramos de comer.

"Tendrás la cama para ti sola esta noche," le dije mientras la veía ponerse uno de mis pijamas.

Ella me miró un momento. "Tú y Edward no hacéis el acto, ¿verdad?"

"¡No!" contesté rápidamente. "Y ya sabes que te lo diría si fuera el caso. Simplemente no dormí bien anoche y me ha ofrecido que duerma con él."

Ella rió. "Te creo. De cualquier manera, eres demasiado puritana para hacerlo."

"¡No soy puritana!" contesté a la defensiva.

"Uh huh," contestó Sophie, nada convencida. "Así que, supongo que tienes clase mañana por la mañana otra vez."

"Sí," contesté, contenta por el cambio de tema. "Volveré alrededor de la misma hora que hoy."

"Vale, bueno, buenas noches, Bella," dijo, metiéndose en mi cama. "No le des a Edward un caso demasiado malo de pelotas azules."

"¡Soph! Si no lo dejas, nunca más te volveré a contar nada," exclamé, por lo que mi hermana de 17 años estaba implicando. Supongo que yo sabía esas cosas cuando tenía 17, así que no debería sorprenderme tanto. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que tuviera que provocarme.

"Ya sabes que solo te estoy tomando el pelo," me dijo sonriendo.

"Perra," murmuré.

"Puta," contrarrestó. Parecía que íbamos a hacer esto, otra vez. Sonreí.

"Putilla."

"Ramera."

"Fulana."

"Buscona."

"Furcia."

Se quedó en silencio un momento. "Te dejaré ganar esta vez, pero ya sabes que siempre te pateo el trasero en este juego," me dijo.

"¡Sí!" exclamé, lanzando mi puño al aire en señal de victoria. "Bueno, en realidad te dejaré ir a dormir. Buenas noches," dije, cogiendo un pijama para mí y marchándome.

Fui al baño, me lavé los dientes, la cara y me cambié antes de cruzar el pasillo hasta la habitación de Edward. Su habitación se veía muy vacía con casi todo en cajas. Era un poco desconcertante.

"Hey, nena," dijo cuando me vio entrar en la habitación. Cerró su ordenador, poniéndolo en la mesilla la lado de su cama y palmeó el espacio a su lado.

Me senté a su lado, poniendo las mantas sobre la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo y acurrucándome a su lado.

"Estoy cansada," murmuré, cerrando los ojos. "¿A qué hora tienes que levantarte mañana?"

"A las 7," contestó Edward. Le sentí mover su mano a mi pelo y empezar a jugar con él.

Nos quedamos ahí tumbados un par de minutos. Escuché el calmante y rítmico sonido de su respiración, intentando hacer que la mía coincidiera con la suya.

"¿Crees que soy puritana?" le pregunté de la nada.

"No. ¿Por qué?" preguntó. "¿Alguien ha dicho que lo eres?"

"Solo preguntaba," le dije.

"Bella, si fueras puritana, no estarías durmiendo en la misma cama que yo," dijo.

"Cierto."

"Y no me dejarías besarte así," me dijo, moviéndose de manera que estuviera sobre mí, a menos de una pulgada de distancia de mi cara.

"No, no lo haría," susurré, mi respiración estaba atascada.

Se quedó así, con sus labios muy cerca pero muy lejos, hasta que me impacienté y levanté mi cabeza para capturarlos con los míos. Fue un beso espectacular que rivalizó con algunos de nuestros besos espectaculares previos. Pero como con todos los demás, tuvimos que apartarnos eventualmente.

"Mmm, te amo," susurré mientras cerraba mis ojos y me acurrucaba contra él cuando apagó las luces.

"Yo también te amo," susurró como respuesta, girando su cabeza para besar ligeramente mi frente.

- . - . - . - . -

El martes fue un recordatorio del lunes. Fui a mi clase de Marketing Global y luego encontré a Sophie esperándome en casa.

Fuimos a otros lugares en Londres que creí que tenía que ver antes de marcharse al día siguiente.

"Más te vale pasarlo bien hoy," le dije mientras caminábamos por la ciudad. "Tengo la sensación de que no te divertirás durante un tiempo."

El miércoles, el vuelo de Sophie salía de Heathrow alrededor de las 5, así que la acompañé al aeropuerto pronto esa tarde. Ya se había despedido de los Cullen anoche antes de irse a la cama.

"Vuelves antes de que puedas siquiera ajustarte al cambio horario," comenté. "Ahora, tendrás que volver a acostumbrarte a la hora de la costa oeste."

"No me importa la diferencia horaria," contestó, moviendo su mano. "Solo no quiero enfrentar a mamá y papá. O ir a la escuela mañana."

"Bueno, solo recuerda esto – lo superarás. Así que no llores mucho cuando te regañen," le dije.

"No lloraré," dijo desafiante.

Reí. "Sí lo harás. Tú siempre lloras cuando ellos se enfadan contigo. Tampoco es que pueda culparte. Sabes que yo también he llorado a veces," dije mientras esperábamos en línea para su facturación.

Cuando facturamos a Sophie, lo que fue bastante simple, ya que no llevaba equipaje, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de seguridad, donde tendríamos que separarnos.

"Bueno, me alegro de que vinieras a verme," le dije, "aunque estarás castigada de por vida."

"Gracias por acogerme. Bueno, ya les he agradecido a los Cullen por eso," corrigió. "Pero gracias por ser comprensiva y no matarme."

"Te voy a echar de menos," le dije. "Pero te veré de nuevo en un par de meses. Diles a mamá y papá hola de mi parte. De hecho, tal vez les llame más tarde para intentar calmártelos un poco."

"Yo también te echaré de menos," contestó, dándome un abrazo. "Y estaría agradecida una eternidad si al menos lo intentaras. Oh, y me aseguraré de dar informes positivos de Edward. Tal vez pueda distraer a mamá del enfado hablándole de él..."

"Sí, pero buena suerte distrayendo a papá," le dije. "Vale, ten un buen vuelo y llámame cuando llegues a Seattle. Tu teléfono funcionará entonces, espero."

"Lo haré. Te quiero, Bella. Y gracias de nuevo," dijo.

"Yo también te quiero." Y, con eso, cruzó la línea de la seguridad y yo me di la vuelta para volver a Islington.

- . - . - . - . -

Cuando volví a la casa, Alice me abordó.

"No iba a sacar esto mientras tu hermana estaba aquí pero, ¿has pensado sobre tu disfraz de Halloween para el viernes?" preguntó.

"Umm... no," contesté. Había olvidado que el viernes era Halloween y que Alice estaba planeando una fiesta. "¿Has encontrado un lugar para hacerla?"

"Vamos a hacerla en el piso de Meg. ¿Ha pensado Edward en lo que va a ser?" preguntó.

"Uh... probablemente no," le dijo. No parecía complacida. "Le mandaré un mensaje y le preguntaré."

Saqué mi móvil de mi bolso y escribí un mensaje.

"_Alice quiere saber de qué te vas a disfrazar en Halloween,"_ tecleé en el teclado y se lo envié a Edward.

Solo tuve que esperar unos minutos para tener una respuesta.

"_Estaba pensando en una versión de Edward agujereado. ¿Alguna idea?"_

Reí en voz alta y Alice me quitó el teléfono para leer el mensaje.

"Ugh," dijo, devolviéndome el teléfono. "Dile que le encontraremos algo."

"_Me gusta,"_ escribí, _"pero Alice dice que no. Y parece bastante firme. Nosotras vamos a elegir el tuyo. Te veo en casa. Te amo."_

"_Yo también te amo,_" recibí solo un minuto después.

"Vale," dijo Alice. "Tenemos tiempo suficiente, pero vamos a ir a comprar los disfraces antes de que los buenos se acaben. Déjame coger mi bolso y luego salimos."

Acepté y empecé a pensar en los disfraces pasados que había llevado. El año pasado no celebramos Halloween y tampoco el año anterior. Durante mi último año de instituto, fui de chica alemana. Antes de eso, estaba en ese estado de cinco años en que empezaba la escuela media en que piensas que los disfraces son solo para niños pequeños y te niegas a llevar uno. Ya era hora de que celebrara Halloween otra vez.

Alice me llevó a una tienda de alquiler de disfraces que solo estaba a unos bloques.

"Escucha, no me importa si llevo algo corto o un poco sexy, solo no me hagas parecer una stripper," le dije cuando empezó a mirar algunos trajes escandalosos que tenían.

"¿Quieres decir que no quieres ir de Capitana del Club de las Alturas?" preguntó sarcásticamente, apuntando hacia un traje de piloto que apenas tenía tela. "No creo que debamos coordinar tu disfraz y el de Edward. Debéis ir diferentes. Habrá suficiente tiempo para disfrazaros en pareja en el futuro."

"Odiaría ver cual sería la reacción si le hicieras a Edward llevar el mankini de Borat," dije, apenas controlando mi risa, mientras veía el "traje de baño" verde neón en la esquina.

Alice se estremeció. "Me estás dando imágenes horribles, Bella."

Tras una hora de probarnos disfraces, finalmente nos decidimos. Alice se encontró un disfraz de mariquita que iba perfectamente con su personalidad. Elegimos un disfraz del Zorro para Edward y yo me decidí por un vestido de los años 20 de color burdeos que me hacía sentir como si fuera Daisy en _El Gran Gatsby._

Alice llevó los disfraces al mostrador y persuadió al dependiente para que nos guardara los disfraces hasta que pudiéramos recogerlos el viernes, de manera que solo tuviéramos que alquilarlos una noche.

"¿Va a venir Jasper a la fiesta?" le pregunté a Alice mientras volvíamos a casa.

"No," contestó. "Tiene un examen de filosofía la semana que viene. También invité a Rose, pero no puede venir. Y Emmett tiene que trabajar."

"Ah," comenté. _Supongo que entonces no conoceré a mucha gente,_ pensé un poco nerviosa. Nunca me habían gustado mucho las fiestas en las que solo conocía a unos pocos.

"Pero conoces a Meg y Lisa," dijo Alice, pareciendo leerme la mente.

"Genial," contesté, intentando ser sincera, aunque en mi cabeza lo dije más sarcásticamente.

Alice debió de sentir mi falta de sinceridad. "Sé que tú y Lisa no os lleváis bien, pero no va a morderte," dijo, perdiendo por primera vez la paciencia.

Me quedé callada, no sabiendo como contestar. Al menos, tendría al Zorro para protegerme.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, Sophie se ha ido, Edward se también se va y Alice empieza a perder la paciencia. Se acercan los problemas, aunque os prometo que no va a haber mucho drama y que Edward y Bella no se van a separar.

Los disfraces de Alice, Edward y Bella están en mi perfil.

El capitulo de God love her aún no lo tengo terminado, así que llegará un poco más tarde, pero será hoy. Además, os aviso a todos los que no lo sepais que Lessons in Forbidden Love ya ha sido actualizada con el capitulo 12 y un pequeño outtake.

Y os tengo una buena noticia, ya tengo esta historia completamente traducida y, aunque las actualizaciones van a seguir siendo una vez a la semana, no voy a dejar de subir cuando esté de exámenes, ya que solo será subir el capitulo, además empiezo el 7 y acabo el 30 y me parece una crueldad dejaros todo un mes sin actualizar.

Creo que ya no tengo nada más que deciros, así que muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. Nos vemos el próximo sabado.

-Bells, :)


	22. Mentiras

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo veintidós – Mentiras

"¿Estás segura de que no te importa estar levantada tan pronto?" preguntó Edward mientras dejábamos la casa para alquilar una furgoneta para el día.

Solo eran las 7:30 de la mañana y había una espesa y fría niebla cubriendo las calles de Londres.

"No," contesté, aunque todavía estaba cansada. "Tenemos que conseguir tanto como podamos hoy, especialmente desde que tenemos que prepararnos para una fiesta de disfraces esta noche."

"Oh, sí," contestó. "Me había olvidado de la fiesta."

"¿Estás seguro de que te gusta el disfraz del Zorro?" pregunté preocupada. "Siempre podemos elegir otra cosa."

"No, me gusta el disfraz. Te lo prometo," contestó Edward. "Me sorprende que Alice no eligiera algo mucho peor."

"Vale. Bien," dije, agarrando su mano mientras caminábamos hacia la parada de metro.

Cogimos el metro hasta un suburbio de Londres donde había una compañía de alquiler de furgonetas.

Edward entró en la oficina, donde rellenó unos papeles y le dieron las llaves de una furgoneta.

Cuando encontramos la fea furgoneta que habíamos alquilado, fui hasta el lado de pasajero.

"¿Vas a conducir tú?" preguntó Edward, mirándome.

"No," contesté, confundida.

Él sonrió. "Vamos," dijo, agarrándome del brazo y llevándome al otro lado, abriendo la puerta para mí.

"Oh. Duh," murmuré cuando recordé que en este país el volante estaba en el otro lado.

Edward fue hasta el otro lado, entró en la furgoneta y arrancó el motor. Pude ver algo de vacilación en sus ojos.

"¿Sabes conducir?" pregunté.

"Sí," contestó. "Pero no he conducido nada en un par de años."

"Estoy segura de que lo recordarás," le tranquilicé. "Me ofrecería a conducir, pero no creo que sea la mejor idea con las diferencias en la carretera."

Aunque Edward dudaba de sí mismo, nos llevó a Ikea a salvo y en poco tiempo.

"Así que, Srta. Diseñadora de Interiores, ¿qué crees que debería coger?" preguntó mientras deambulábamos por los pasillos. Era muy similar al que había en Seattle.

"Estaba pensando en algo neutral y moderno. Como tal vez ¿pintar las paredes de gris y poner los muebles blancos y/o negros?" pregunté, buscando una confirmación.

"Suena genial," contestó. "Confío en tu juicio."

Más de dos horas y muchas libras más tarde, lo teníamos todo guardado en el maletero de la furgoneta y nos dirigíamos de vuelta hacia Londres. Paramos frente a la casa de los Cullen para subir todas las cajas de Edward antes de irnos en dirección al piso de Ben y Edward en Southwark.

"¿Has hablado con Ben últimamente?" pregunté mientras nos movíamos por el tráfico cerca del centro de la ciudad.

"En realidad no," contestó. "Me envió un e-mail hace un par de días diciendo que iba a estar fuera de la ciudad para investigar o algo, así que no se mudará hasta algún momento de la semana que viene."

"Oh, vale," dije.

Eventualmente llegamos a la calle en la que estaba el piso. Encontramos un sitio para aparcar la furgoneta al otro lado de la esquina y bajamos.

"Tal vez deberías ver si Emmett o Charles quieren ayudar," dije, mirando el sofá en el maletero de la furgoneta. Yo podía con casi todo lo demás, pero era un poco débil para subir el sofá unos cuantos pisos de escaleras.

"Bueno, Charles está en el trabajo," contestó Edward. "Pero Emmett no debería estarlo." Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y le llamó.

Edward y yo empezamos a subir cajas por las escaleras hasta el piso vacío hasta que, media hora más tarde, apareció Emmett.

"Hey Bells, Ed. Buen sitio, amigo," dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Así que, esto es, ¿huh?"

Miramos alrededor a todas las cajas que habíamos subido. "Sí," dijo Edward, subiéndose las mangas hasta los codos. "Tenemos un sofá y una cama en la furgoneta con los que necesito que me ayudes."

"Sin problema," contestó Emmett. "Puedo ayudaros toda la tarde."

"Gracias, amigo," dijo Edward mientras dejaban el piso para subir las cosas pesadas.

Cuando lo sacaron todo de la furgoneta, decidimos pintar antes de desempacarlo todo.

"¿Sabes dónde está la tienda de pintura más cercana?" le preguntó Edward a Emmett.

Emmett se veía confundido. "Nop," contestó.

"Vale," respondió Edward. "Cogeré la furgoneta para ir a comprar pintura y utensilios. Bella, ¿no te importa quedarte aquí con Emmett, verdad?"

"No. Empezaremos a montar estas cosas mientras no estás," le dije, haciendo un gesto hacia las estanterías en cajas y la mesita de café. Fui hasta él y le di un beso en los labios. "Vuelve pronto."

Edward se marchó, dejándonos a Emmett y a mí solos por primera vez.

"¿Quieres ayudarme con esta mesa?" le pregunté.

"Claro," contestó, sentándose en el suelo conmigo para abrir la caja.

"Así que, la boda será pronto," comenté, empezando una conversación. "¿Estás listo?"

"Absolutamente," contestó. "No hay pies fríos por mi parte. Solo espero que Rose no se despierte una mañana y se de cuenta de que se merece algo mucho mejor."

"No lo hará," le aseguré. "Ella te adora. Tendrías que estar ciego para no verlo."

"Lo sé," dijo. "Pero todavía hay preocupación en mi cabeza."

"Bueno, ¿dónde vais a ir en la luna de miel?" pregunté, cambiando de tema.

Él me miró y sonrió. "No se lo puedes decir a Rose; es una sorpresa. Y, sobre todo, no se lo puedes decir a Alice, porque los dos sabemos que lo contará."

"Que me atraviesen el corazón, que muera, que me claven una aguja en el ojo si lo cuento."

Emmett rió. "No oía eso desde la escuela primaria. Eres un poco rarita."

Me encogí de hombros inocentemente.

"Nos he reservado una suite en un hotel en Zermatt, Suiza. Es un pequeño pueblo en los Alpes donde se puede esquiar. Ni siquiera se permiten coches, así que tienes que entrar en un carro tirado por caballos," explicó.

"Aww," dije entusiasmada. "Le va a encantar."

"Eso creo," contestó con suficiencia. "Así que, ¿qué tal os va a ti y a Eddie?"

Sonreí. "No creo que debas usar mucho ese apodo. Al menos no frente a él," le dije, recordando la sutil mueca que hizo cuando Emmett le llamó de. "Pero estamos bien. Hemos decidido intentar lo de la larga distancia."

"Bueno, yo me aseguraré personalmente de que nadie le distrae de ti en este lado del mundo," me prometió. "Pero no deberías tener nada de qué preocuparte. Por lo que he oído, todos sus amigos y familia te adoran. Creo que se lo harían pasar mal si terminara las cosas. Solo asegúrate de ser tú la que no lo termina."

Resoplé. "Nunca lo haría."

"Bueno, nunca se sabe. ¿Voy a tener que reclutar a una de tus amigas para que haga mi trabajo?" preguntó mordazmente.

"Nadie va a distraerme de Edward," le aseguré. "Lo prometo."

"Voy a hacer que lo mantengas," contestó. Atornilló el último tornillo en el agujero y colocó la mesa derecha. "¡Ta-da!"

"Buen trabajo de equipo," le dije. "Ahora montemos la cama."

Fue una hora más tarde cuando Edward volvió con una bolsa llena de rodillos y recipientes para echar la pintura y otra bolsa llena de comida.

"Necesito algo de ayuda con las latas de pintura," nos dijo. "También he traído algo de comida."

Cinco horas y unas latas de pintura más tarde, terminamos por el día. Dimos dos capas de pintura gris en las paredes de la sala de estar, la cocina y la habitación de Edward. Era algo bueno que Emmett se hubiera quedado a ayudarnos, de otra manera nunca habríamos hecho tanto.

Mis brazos me dolían de una forma increíble y tenía gotas de pintura en toda mi ropa, en mi pelo y en mi cara.

Cerramos el piso con llave, nos despedimos de Emmett y volvimos al lugar de alquiler de furgonetas.

"A Alice no le gustará que nos haya llevado tanto tiempo," le dije a Edward mientras íbamos en el tren de vuelta a Islington. "O que tenga pintura en mi pelo antes de su fiesta."

"No es como si no pudieras lavarlo. Lo superará," contestó.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que algunas personas me miraban de forma extraña.

"Esta gente cree que me veo ridícula llena de pintura," le susurré.

"Bueno, yo creo que te ves hermosa. Incluso llena de pintura," contestó, inclinándose para besarme en la frente. Miré a Edward y me pregunté como había conseguido no llenarse de pintura. Supongo que yo no tenía coordinación con un rodillo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Alice nos estaba esperando.

"Oh Dios mío," dijo, mirándome. "Métete en la ducha y yo te arreglaré en el baño. Habría dicho que tienes algo de tiempo, pero tenemos que arreglarte el pelo."

Reí, esperando completamente su urgencia. "Vale. Hablaré contigo allí."

Fui al piso de arriba y entré directamente en el baño. Abrí el agua caliente, me quité mi ropa sucia y entré en la ducha. Estaba a mitad de lavarme el pelo cuando Alice llamó a la puerta y entró.

"Vale," la oí decir desde el otro lado de la cortina opaca. "He recogido nuestros disfraces antes esta tarde. Imaginé que no querríamos llevar los disfraces mientras íbamos en el metro a casa de Meg, así que vamos a llevar los disfraces y a cambiarnos allí."

"Vale," acepté.

"Pero todavía vamos a peinarte y maquillarte aquí. Tenemos menos de dos horas hasta que tengamos que irnos. No puedo llegar elegantemente tarde ya que doy la fiesta con Meg y tampoco voy a dejar que tú y Edward lleguéis elegantemente tarde. Así que, cuando salgas, necesito que te seques el pelo. Luego vendré y arreglaré tu pelo y maquillaje."

"Sí señora," contesté, justo antes de que la oyera marcharse, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Como me habían ordenado, terminé mi ducha y me sequé el pelo. Llamé a Alice y ella subió con unas tenacillas, una bolsa de horquillas y una bolsa de maquillaje.

Alice rizó la parte frontal de mi pelo para recrear las ondas glamurosas de los años 20 y 30 antes de hacer cuidadosamente un moño con la parte de atrás. Estaba impresionada porque ella supiera exactamente como arreglar mi pelo para parecer una flapper **(n/t. Una flapper es una mujer de los años 20 liberada, que se pone vestidos cortos, bebe alcohol y escucha jazz, para que os hagáis una idea, un buen ejemplo serían las chicas de la película Chicago. No he encontrado una traducción para el término)**. En cuanto al maquillaje, mis ojos estaban pintados muy oscuros y los labios con un pintalabios color burdeos que pegaba con mi vestido. Se sentía raro llevar tanto maquillaje, pero sabía que se vería genial con mi disfraz.

Edward, por supuesto, lo tenía fácil. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era ducharse y estaría listo para ir.

Alice puso nuestros disfraces y accesorios en una funda para ropa y nos marchamos al piso de Meg.

Me enteré en el camino que los padres de Meg eran ridículamente ricos, así que ella tenía su propio piso enorme cerca de Holborn. Su padre era dueño de uno de los bancos más grandes de la ciudad o algo.

Cuando llegamos a su piso, Meg abrió la puerta. "¡Hey!" exclamó entusiasmada. Estaba vestida como algún tipo de chica hippie o go-go. Llevaba un vestido psicodélico floral rosa y morado con botas de go-go amarillas y un pañuelo en su cabeza. Nos dio un abrazo a cada uno según fuimos entrando, lo que hizo que me gustara incluso más. Como Lisa podía ser amiga de dos de las chicas más agradables que conocía es algo que nunca entendería.

Lisa estaba al lado del equipo de música mirando los Cds. Se dio la vuelta cuando nos escuchó y nos sonrió, aunque era más una sonrisa satisfecha cuando me vio. Llevaba un traje de colegiala traviesa – falda corta roja a cuadros, pequeño top blanco que estaba atado sobre su estómago, calcetines blancos y tacones mientras que su pelo rojo estaba recogido en dos coletas. No se me escapó la ironía.

"Podéis cambiaros en la habitación o en el baño," nos dijo Meg, llevándonos por el pasillo. "¡No puedo esperar a ver vuestros disfraces!"

"Gracias," le dije dulcemente.

Edward cogió su disfraz y fue al baño mientras que Alice y yo nos vestimos en la habitación de Meg. Ayudé a Alice a ajustarse las alas y ella me ayudó con la cinta del pelo con lentejuelas que venía con el disfraz.

"Mierda," murmuré. "¡Alice, he olvidado los zapatos!"

"No, no los has olvidado," contestó, yendo a la gran bolsa que había traído. Sacó un par de medias negras y unos tacones. "Las medias son mías y los zapatos de mamá. Pero van perfectos, ¿verdad?"

Tenía que admitir que iban con el conjunto. Y los zapatos de Esme me valían perfectamente. Hubo un golpe en la puerta y luego Edward entró, vestido todo de negro.

"Mira Bella," me dijo un poco demasiado entusiasmado. "¡Tengo una espada de plástico!"

Tuve que reír por su entusiasmo. "Te ves sexy," le dije honestamente.

"Mmm, tú también," contestó mientras yo hacía una pose. Dejamos la habitación y nos unimos a la fiesta. Parecía que habían llegado diez personas más desde que habíamos entrado y, en 30 minutos, había al menos 50 personas dentro del piso.

Los invitados realmente se habían tomado en serio el tema del disfraz. Vi que un chico, de hecho, llevaba el mankini de Borat y estaba tomando shots de whiskey. Había un grupo de chicos que iban de los Cazafantasmas y otros como los osos Grateful Dead. La mayoría de las chicas llevaban variantes de trajes cortos, mostrando que vestirse provocativamente para Halloween era un fenómeno transcultural.

"¿Conoces a todas estas personas?" le pregunté a Alice sobre la música.

"A la mayoría," contestó. "Muchos son compañeros de Meg. ¡Bueno, tengo que mezclarme! ¡Os veré luego!" Y se metió en la multitud.

Sucedió que Edward conocía a algunas de las personas que estaban allí, así que fui presentada a algunos de ellos.

"Bella, esta es Kari," me dijo Edward, apuntando a una chica que estaba de pie con una bebida en la mano. Era muy pálida y tenía el pelo rubio natural y estaba vestida como un pirata con un pañuelo rojo en su cabeza. "Kari, esta es mi novia, Bella."

"Hola, encantada de conocerte," le dije a Kari, estirando el brazo para sacudir su mano.

"Igualmente," contestó con una sonrisa.

"Kari estaba en algunas de mis clases en la LSE," me dijo Edward. "¿Qué haces ahora, Kari?"

"Trabajo en Credit Suisse en la Ciudad," contestó Kari. "Y he acompañado a mi novio a esta fiesta. A uno de sus amigos le gusta Meg, así que estamos aquí como apoyo moral. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros?"

"Yo trabajo en el Banco Mundial," le dijo Edward. "Y Bella se está graduando en Finanzas."

"Oh, ¿sí?" dijo, mirándome interesada. "¿Cuándo terminarás?"

"En un año y medio," contesté.

"Bueno, ponte en contacto conmigo cuando busques trabajo," me dijo. "Conozco al encargado de buscar nuevos empleados, así que puedo asegurarme de que al menos consigas una entrevista."

"¡Oh Dios mío, eso sería increíble!" exclamé. "¡Gracias!" Necesitaba establecer contactos como este para tener oportunidades.

"Sin problema," dijo antes de mirar a un lado. "Tengo que asegurarme de que mi novio no empieza a hacer body-shots. Ha estado bien conocerte, Bella. Y ha sido genial verte de nuevo, Edward."

"¡Adiós!" dije mientras se marchaba. "Era agradable."

"Sí, lo es. Ahora, vayamos a por bebidas," dijo cogiendo mi mano para que la multitud no nos separara.

Aunque había renunciado al hunch punch después de aquel partido de football el año pasado, me encontré a mí misma una vez más con vaso de plástico lleno de ponche. Apenas se notaba el sabor del alcohol, pero sabía que tenía mucho. Y, considerando que no había comido nada para cenar a parte de algunos snacks en la fiesta, el alcohol me afectó rápidamente. Tan rápido, de hecho, que pasó a través de mí.

"Voy a hacer cola para entrar en el baño," le dije a Edward al oído. "Volveré en un momento."

Él asintió y yo fui a unirme a la cola. Pasó lo que pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente volví a la fiesta. Estaba lleno de gente y busqué el sombrero negro de Edward para encontrarle.

Caminé hacia la cocina y finalmente le vi en la multitud. Y Lisa estaba con él. Ella tenía una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de él y estaba jugando con una de sus coletas con la otra. Edward simplemente estaba ahí ignorándola, a veces se ponía de puntillas para buscarme.

Sentí los celos correr por mí, junto al enfado. Hice mi camino a través de la gente hasta que estuve detrás de Edward. Agarré su brazo con fuerza, dándole la vuelta, y aplasté mis labios contra los suyos. Él pareció sorprendido un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que era yo y luego empezó a devolverme el beso.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Lisa mirándome furiosa. Estiré mi mano detrás de la espalda de Edward y le levanté mi dedo. Supuse que significaba lo mismo aquí que en América cuando la vi mirarme incluso más furiosa.

No queriendo malgastar este excelente beso, volví a besar a Edward, dejando que los pensamientos sobre Lisa abandonaran mi mente.

"¿Por qué ha sido eso?" me preguntó Edward cuando no separamos. Pude ver que algunas personas nos miraban fijamente, pero no podía importarme menos.

"Lisa me ha enfadado y quería mostrarle lo que es mío," contesté.

Edward sonrió. "Me gusta la posesividad."

"Vamos, bailemos," dije, cogiendo su mano y llevándole a donde otras personas estaban bailando. Una canción de Rihanna estaba sonando y empezamos a bailar.

Bailamos un rato hasta que vi a Alice acercarse a mí.

"¡Hey!" la saludé feliz. Hacía un rato que no la veía, pero ella no se veía muy feliz.

Agarró mi brazo con fuerza y tiró de mi hasta la esquina más cercana. Miré atrás y vi a Edward siguiéndonos.

"¿Cuál es tu puto problema?" me preguntó Alice fieramente.

Estaba sorprendida. Miré a Edward y él también se veía confundido.

"No sé de qué estás hablando," le dije.

"¡Deja las gilipolleces, Bella!" gritó. Si la música no hubiera estado tan alta, la mayoría de las personas que estaban allí la habrían oído. Pero la fiesta siguió sin inmutarse.

"¿Qué he hecho?" pregunté a la defensiva, cruzando mis brazos.

"He encontrado a Lisa llorando en la habitación de Meg," explicó. "Me lo ha contado todo. ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?"

_¿Cómo he podido besar a mi novio frente a ella?_ Pensé. "Se lo merecía," contesté.

"¡Creí que eras mejor como para ir esparciendo rumores!" exclamó Alice enfadada. "¡Creí que eras mi amiga!"

"¡Espera, ¿qué?" pregunté incrédula. "¡Y soy tu amiga!"

"¡No estás actuando como una! ¡No si haces daño a mi mejor amiga!"

"Ali-" empezó a decir Edward en mi defensa.

"Deja que luche sus jodidas batallas, Edward," le soltó Alice.

"¿Cuáles son esos rumores?" pregunté.

"Ella ha dicho que tú le has estado diciendo a todos que se está tirando a su profesor," explicó Alice. "Ha dicho que eso es asqueroso y que tú quieres arruinar su reputación porque la odias. Ya sabes, tenía dudas, Bella. Pero luego recordé todos los comentarios mordaces que has hecho sobre ella. No te gustaba que estuviera en clase contigo; no te gustaba que tal vez ella estuviera interesada en Edward; no te gustaba que fuera a estar en esta fiesta. Simplemente no te gusta y no estaba segura del porqué hasta que Lisa me lo dijo."

"¿Qué te ha dicho?" pregunté suavemente. Siendo la persona a la que no le gustan las peleas que yo era, mi enfado inicial se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en dolor. Podía sentir las lagrimas a punto de formarse quemar en mis ojos.

"Que te sientes amenazada por ella. Que sabes que ella es mejor estudiante que tú y que a vuestro profesor le gusta ella más que tú. Siempre he sabido que eras una persona movida por sus metas, Bella. Recuerdo que me dijiste que eres una perfeccionista y que te gusta ser la mejor. Pero no pensé que arrastrarías a otros hacia abajo para llegar a la cima."

El enfado volvió a mi cuerpo. Esta era mi última oportunidad de defenderme. "Para empezar, yo no he esparcido ningún rumor. Y en segundo lugar, ¿qué pasa si los rumores son ciertos? Yo los vi, Alice. Entré en la oficina y vi la ropa de Lisa desarreglada. Y por si había alguna duda, ella las hizo desaparecer cuando me amenazó si lo contaba. ¡Pero no se lo conté a nadie! Me lo guardé para mí porque no quería que ella te pusiera en mi contra. Pero adivina a donde me ha llevado eso. A ninguna parte obviamente."

Prácticamente pude ver el fuego en los ojos de Alice. "¡Perra! ¡¿Ni siquiera lo sientes? ¡Esto es jodidamente ridículo!"

Sentí instantáneamente el dolor porque ella no había creído ni una palabra de las que había dicho. Las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas. "Así que, ¿eso es quién crees que soy? Solo me conoces desde hace un par de meses, pero creí que me conocías mejor que esto. Creí que sabrías que nunca haría daño a alguien intencionalmente. ¿Realmente crees a Lisa sobre mí? ¿Realmente crees que soy una perra desagradecida que solo arruina la vida de las personas?"

"Lisa ha sido mi mejor amiga durante años. Ella nunca me mentiría. Y por lo que he visto esta noche, creo que tú eres ese tipo de persona. Solo eres una perra Yankee estúpida e ingenua que usa a otras personas para tener éxito en la vida. No mereces ser mi amiga y definitivamente no mereces a Edward."

Las lágrimas siguieron bajando por mis mejillas, arruinando todo mi maquillaje. "Siento que pienses así," conseguí decir antes de marcharme.

Hice mi camino a través de la multitud hasta la habitación de Meg para poder recuperar mis pertenencias. Mientras buscaba mi bolso y mi ropa, escuché a Edward detrás de mí.

"¿Bella?" preguntó suavemente. Me di la vuelta y vi que tenía una mirada de lástima.

Corrí a sus brazos, sollozando en su hombro. Una de sus manos frotó mi espalda comprensivamente mientras que la otra mano estaba en mi cuello. Realmente era algo bueno que él fuera vestido de negro, de otra manera habría grandes manchas de rímel en su hombro.

"Sabes que no es cierto," susurró. "Eso de que tú no me mereces."

"Lo sé," sollocé.

"Y sabes que Alice en realidad no cree que seas ese tipo de persona," me dijo. "Estaba dejando que su enfado hablara por ella."

"Tú no crees que yo sea ese tipo de persona, ¿verdad?" pregunté, levantando mi cabeza para mirarle por primera vez.

"¡Para nada! Eres una de las personas más dulces y amables que conozco," dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos. "Y ya sé que lo que Lisa le dijo a Alice era una mentira descarada. Tú me dijiste la verdad esa tarde y yo te creo. Yo siempre te creeré."

"Gracias," susurré.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?" preguntó. Asentí y cogimos nuestra ropa de calle.

Mientras caminábamos a través de la multitud, vi a Lisa, que me envió una sonrisa malvada. Rápidamente miré para otro lado y seguí andando.

Meg nos vio antes de que nos fuéramos. "¿Os vais? ¿Qué va mal?" preguntó preocupada, viendo los restos de mi maquillaje por mis mejillas y las lágrimas en mis ojos.

"No importa," le dije. "Ha sido una fiesta genial. ¡Muchas gracias!"

"Vale. Espero que te mejores," ofreció mientras nos acompañaba fuera.

"¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo en mi piso esta noche?" sugirió Edward mientras paraba un taxi.

"Eso suena como una buena idea," acepté en voz baja.

Cogimos el taxi hasta Southwark y entramos en el piso a medio terminar de Edward. Edward me buscó un par de sus bóxers limpios y una camisa para que me lo pusiera para dormir y mientras yo me cambiaba y me limpiaba el maquillaje de la cara, él puso sábanas y almohadas en el colchón que todavía estaba en medio del suelo.

"Es un trabajo en progreso," comentó mientras me sentaba en el colchón con su ropa.

Sonreí. "Tal vez quieras cambiarte, Zorro," le dije. Él todavía llevaba la máscara y todo.

"Oh, cierto. En realidad, había olvidado que llevaba esto puesto," contestó con una sonrisa.

Fue a cambiarse y luego volvió y se tumbó a mi lado, acunándome en sus brazos.

"¿Cómo se han salido tanto de control las cosas?" susurré retóricamente tras unos minutos de silencio.

"¿Sabes cual es el problema real de Lisa?" me preguntó.

"¿Tú?" pregunté. "Siempre he pensado que me odiaba porque le gustas."

"No creo que sea eso," contestó. "Conozco a esa chica desde que se hizo amiga de Alice hace unos años. Nunca le he contado a nadie mis observaciones porque simplemente no importaba. Pero ella usa a las personas. No es una buena amiga, pero consigue hacer que la gente crea que lo es. De hecho, mira a Alice. Alice pasó por una época realmente mala y Lisa le ayudó a volver a ser ella, lo que es algo por lo que todos le estamos agradecidos, no me malentiendas. Pero solo hay una razón por la que Alice sigue siendo amiga de Lisa – porque se siente obligada a ello. Y la obligación no es la base de la amistad. Lo mismo pasa con Meg, aunque ni ella ni Alice pueden verlo porque están muy metidas en la relación."

"Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?" pregunté.

"Se siente amenazada por ti. Las relaciones necesitan la misma cantidad de dar y recibir para que funcionen, ¿cierto? Lisa dio al principio, de manera que ellas sentirían una obligación hacia ella, pero desde entonces, ella solo ha recibido. Ella no proveé absolutamente nada a su amistad. Pero entonces llegaste tú y Alice empezó a pasar casi todo su tiempo contigo. Eventualmente, Alice iba a entender que su amistad con Lisa no era sana después de formar una sana contigo. Así que Lisa se puso a la defensiva. Creo que esa es la razón original por la que no le gustas. Y ahora probablemente le gustes menos porque conoces su secreto."

"Huh," murmuré, pensando en todo lo que había dicho. Siempre había asumido que toda su hostilidad era porque yo estaba con Edward. Pero, tal vez Lisa solo iba detrás de Edward para molestarme. Incluso la propia Alice me había dicho que la razón no podía ser solo Edward, que debía pasar algo más. Ahora sabía qué era. Era porque Alice había encontrado otra amiga.

"Antes o después, Alice va a entender que se ha equivocado contigo," comentó Edward. "Solo espero que sea más pronto que tarde."

"Yo también," contesté. Me giré y le miré a los ojos. "Te amo, lo sabes. Siempre estás ahí para mí, sin importar nada. No tienes ni idea de lo que eso significa para mí. Me aseguraré de estar siempre ahí para ti también."

"Yo también te amo. Y tienes razón. Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Para siempre."

* * *

Hola!

Hoy los capitulos vienen un poco tarde, pero supongo que es mejor tarde que nunca.

Ya tenemos el piso de Edward amueblado, o casi al menos, y a Edward y Bella allí. Alice está muy muy enfadada y Lisa ya ha empezado con sus maldades; al menos ahora sabemos porqué Lisa odia a Bella. Para las que sigáis creyendo que tiene algo que ver con Edward, lo que ha hecho ha sido solo para sacar de quicio a Bella, no porque realmente le guste.

Me había olvidado de decir esto antes, la historia tiene 35 capitulos, ya no nos queda mucho y esta historia solo recoge la estancia de Bella en Londres, todo lo de la etapa de la relación a distancia y la mudanza de Bella a Londres definitivamente se ve en la secuela.

Por último, ahora podeis encontrarme en twitter como BellsMCullen09, allí iré poniendo pequeños adelantos de mis traducciones, así que pasaos por allí si queréis y me comentáis que os ha parecido el capitulo (si también dejais un review, os lo agradecería mucho, jeje)

Bueno, nos vemos el proximo sabado. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	23. Adelante

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo 23 – Adelante

_Que sueño tan horrible,_ pensé al principio cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente. Me senté, entrecerrando los ojos por la brillante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas sin cortinas.

Edward todavía estaba durmiendo a mi lado, tumbado sobre su estómago, con uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Me bajé del colchón y vi mi bolso que estaba a solo unos pies. Cogí mi móvil y miré la hora. _12:23_, decía el reloj.

Me levanté, buscando la caja que tenía los utensilios de higiene del baño de Edward para que pudiera lavarme los dientes con mi dedo y su pasta de dientes. Estaba segura de que mi aliento era horrible. Tras un par de minutos de abrir cajas en silencio para no despertar a Edward, encontré la pasta de dientes y fui hacia el baño.

Estaba a mitad de lavarme los dientes cuando bajé la mirada y vi mi disfraz de flapper en el suelo en la esquina. Todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada volvieron a mí de repente.

"Mierda," murmuré, mi dedo todavía estaba en mi boca cubierto de pasta de dientes. Me incliné contra la pared a mi lado, cerrando los ojos y reproduciéndolo todo en mi cabeza.

Esa estúpida perra. Ni siquiera le había hecho nada a Lisa y aún así estaba convirtiendo mi vida en un infierno, justo como me dijo que haría. No estaba segura de lo que debería hacer. ¿Debería fingir que todo iba bien? ¿Debería ponerme a su nivel y devolvérsela? Eliminé esa última opción. Yo sería mejor que ella.

_Simplemente no voy a preocuparme sobre eso ahora mismo, _me dije a mí misma con calma. _No tengo que ver a Lisa hasta el lunes y puedo evitar a Alice durante un par de días. Tal vez._

Me enjuagué la boca y volví al colchón donde Edward estaba durmiendo. Se veía tan pacífico que no quise despertarle.

Fui a la cocina, donde iba a hacer algo de te o café, pero me di cuenta de que no habíamos comprado comida.

Cogí un boli y un papel de mi bolso y le escribí una nota a Edward.

_Edward, no quería despertarte, pero necesitamos comida, así que voy a coger tus llaves e ir a la tienda más cercana que pueda encontrar. Tendré mi teléfono conmigo si me necesitas. Te amo, Bella._

Coloqué la nota en la almohada que tenía al lado, encontré sus llaves para poder volver a entrar en el edificio, me puse la única ropa que tenía y me marché.

Aunque no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba, tras andar un par de bloques, llegué a un pequeño supermercado. Cogí algo de comida que estaba segura de que a Edward le gustaba, y también cogí algo de comida para mí.

Justo cuando estaba cogiendo las dos pesadas bolsas de papel en la caja, mi teléfono sonó. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo trasero y respondí.

"¿Hola?" dije, colocando el teléfono entre mi mejilla y mi hombro de manera que pudiera coger las bolsas.

"Te has marchado," me acusó un Edward grogui por la línea.

Sonreí. "Estabas durmiendo," me defendí. "Y ya estoy volviendo."

"Oh, ¿sí? Genial," contestó. "Bueno, como voy a verte pronto, te dejaré ir."

"En realidad, no tengo manos para cerrar el teléfono o colgar, así que..."

Escuché a Edward reír. "¿En qué dirección te fuiste cuando te marchaste?" preguntó. Podía oírle poniéndose ropa.

"Estaré ahí en un minuto," le dije.

"Si no tienes manos para cerrar tu móvil, tampoco las tienes para abrir la puerta," me dijo, con un punto excelente.

"Bien. Fui a la derecha," le dije, rodando los ojos.

Se quedó en silencio un minuto y solo pude oír el sonido de su respiración hasta que escuché, "puedo verte."

Reí. "Ya sabes, si otras personas estuvieran escuchando esta llamada, pensarían que eres un acosador con ese último comentario," le dije, mirando adelante. "Pero yo no puedo verte."

"Eso es porque te has pasado el edificio."

Paré abruptamente y me di la vuelta, sintiéndome un poco avergonzada. Edward estaba corriendo hacia mí, su camisa azul claro estaba arrugada y su pelo corto bronce estaba levantado a un lado. Sonreí compulsivamente.

Cuando él me alcanzó, cogió una de las bolsas y me besó. "Buenos días," dijo sonriendo.

"Buenas tardes," le corregí mientras empezábamos a caminar de vuelta. "No puedo creer que me haya pasado el edificio. Me estabas distrayendo," concluí.

"Cierto," contestó, nada convencido.

Volvimos a su piso, colocando las bolsas en la encimera.

"¿Algún plan para hoy?" pregunté mientras empezaba a vaciar las bolsas.

"Bueno, creo que tengo que sacarlo todo de las cajas," contestó Edward, haciendo un gesto hacia la habitación. "Puedes ayudar si quieres. Pero lo entendería si no quieres. Es un trabajo muy aburrido."

"No," dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Quiero ayudar. Pero tengo que volver a la casa de tus padres para cambiarme de ropa y tenemos que devolver los disfraces hoy. ¿Puedo quedarme también esta noche?" Quería evitar a Alice tanto como fuera posible.

"Me encantaría," contestó. "Probablemente deberías preguntarles a mis padres primero, sin embargo. Después de todo, ellos son responsables de ti mientras estés aquí."

"Sí, eso sería buena idea," acepté. Mi estómago gruñó y yo saqué algo de la carne, queso y pan de molde que había comprado. "¿Un sándwich?"

"Si ya vas a hacer uno, claro."

Sostuve en alto un bote de mayonesa y le miré inquisitivamente. "No estaba segura de si te gustaba la mayonesa, así que he comprado igualmente."

Edward asintió. "Me gusta la mayonesa."

"Bien. Porque a mí no me gusta nada y sería un gasto terrible."

Cuando terminamos de comer, volvimos a Islington, dejando nuestros disfraces en la tienda de alquiler antes de ir a la casa de los Cullen. Edward abrió la puerta principal con su llave y entramos, yendo hacia la sala de estar, dónde escuchamos voces.

"¡Edward! ¡Bella!" exclamó Esme. "¿Qué tal la primera noche en tu propio piso?"

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Carlisle y Alice también estaban en la habitación. Alice me miró y estrechó los ojos.

"Ha estado bien," contestó Edward. "El colchón todavía estaba en el suelo, pero vamos a colocarlo todo esta tarde. Deberíais venir la semana que viene para verlo."

Yo todavía estaba mirando a Alice, pillada como un ciervo frente a los faros de un coche, mientras ella me miraba furiosa desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Alice, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" pregunté suavemente. Esperaba que tal vez pudiera meter algo de sentido en ella o algo, cualquier cosa para mostrarle que yo no tenía la culpa.

Alice se quedó en silencio un momento. Se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia mí. _¡Oh bien! Tal vez me escuche,_ pensé feliz.

Pero en su lugar, paró muy cerca de mí. "No," dijo sin emoción y dejó la habitación.

Vi a Carlisle y Esme intercambiar miradas confundidas, y escuché a Edward suspirar.

"Como sea," murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando que no me importara.

"Me estaba preguntando," me dirigí a Carlisle y Esme, "si podría quedarme otra noche con Edward. Sé que estoy a vuestro cargo, así que he supuesto que debía preguntar."

"No veo porqué eso sería un problema," respondió Carlisle. "Sin embargo, nos gustaría que te quedaras aquí durante la semana. Los fines de semana, mientras que nosotros lo sepamos, puedes pasarlos donde quieras."

"Por supuesto," acepté. "Gracias. Volveré mañana por la noche."

Edward se quedó en el piso de abajo, hablando con sus padres, mientras que yo subía a mi habitación. Cogí ropa y mi cepillo de dientes y maquillaje, poniéndolos en una bolsa de viaje. Mientras volvía al piso de abajo, paré en la puerta de Alice. Llamé, pero no hubo respuesta. Intenté mover el pomo de la puerta, pero tenía echado el cerrojo.

"¿Alice?" pregunté, deseando que hubiera respuesta.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

"Escucha, Alice," dije, inclinando mi cabeza contra la puerta. "Sé que realmente estás enfadada conmigo. Pero juro desde el fondo de mi corazón que yo no le he hecho esas cosas a Lisa. La única razón por la que nunca me gustó fue porque ella hizo descaradamente obvio que yo no le gustaba. Y yo no le gustaba porque tú te estabas haciendo amiga mía o algo."

Paré, pero no oí nada.

"Yo- Yo simplemente me quedaré fuera de tu camino por ahora," le dije. "Tu fiesta fue increíble, por cierto. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho hasta... sí. Así que supongo que te veré... ¿luego? Vale, uh, adiós." Me fui torpemente, sintiéndome como si acabara de hablarle a una puerta de madera.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Edward cuando volví a entrar en la sala de estar.

"Sip," contesté, asintiendo.

Nos despedimos de Carlisle y Esme y volvimos a Southwark.

"¿Has conseguido hablar con Alice?" preguntó Edward, abriendo la puerta de su piso.

"Hablé con su puerta," dije.

"Bueno, al menos lo has intentado," dijo, abrazándome. "Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer."

Gemí, alejándome de él. "No quiero pensar más en ello. Empecemos a colocar las cosas," sugerí.

Edward y yo pasamos el resto de la tarde y el anochecer desempacando cajas y colocando muebles y cosas, solo tomándonos un descanso una vez para salir y coger algo de comer.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?" pregunté mientras estábamos tumbados en la cama esa noche, exhaustos después del ocupado día.

"No lo sé," contestó Edward. "Pensaré en algo."

"Genial," susurré. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo," le escuché susurrar.

Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho, cayendo en un pacífico sueño.

- . - . - . - . -

Fui despertada la mañana siguiente por Edward y era mucho más pronto de lo que había esperado.

"¿Por qué me despiertas antes de las 10 un fin de semana?" me quejé, poniéndome la almohada sobre la cara para bloquear la luz.

"Porque vamos de excursión," le escuché decir mientras iba al baño para afeitarse o lavarse los dientes o algo.

Me quité la almohada de la cara y me senté. "¿Desde cuando?" pregunté lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera oírme. "Creí que no teníamos planes para hoy."

"Lo pensé anoche," contestó Edward desde el baño. Podía oír el golpeteo de su maquinilla en el lavabo. "Es algo espontáneo."

"Bien, ¿dónde vamos?" pregunté, esperando que esto no fuera otra de esas sorpresas de no-te-lo-voy-a-decir-hasta-que-estemos-allí. Parecían gustarle esas.

"Vamos a la playa," dijo. "Brighton, para ser exactos."

"¿La playa? Pero hace frío fuera."

"Entonces tendrás que vestirte con ropa de abrigo," respondió. "Y eso significa que no habrá mucha gente. Sé que no te gustan las multitudes."

"Lo sabes, ¿verdad?" pregunté en voz baja y retóricamente. Todavía me sorprendía a veces que estuviera dejando a alguien conocerme tan bien, que supiera mucho sobre mis pequeños gestos y mis preferencias.

Edward salió del baño. "Por lo que puedo recordar, es menos de una hora de tren, así que tendremos mucho tiempo," dijo mirándome mientras yo estaba todavía en la cama. "A no ser que prefieras quedarte aquí todo el día. También puedo hacer eso."

"No, no," le tranquilicé con una sonrisa. "Quiero ir. Todavía no he estado en una playa británica."

Salí de las cálidas mantas de la cama y fui a ponerme la ropa. Cuando los dos estuvimos listos, fuimos a la estación Victoria y compramos billetes para Brighton. Como Edward había dicho, estuvimos menos de una hora en el tren y pasamos el tiempo escuchando una vez más el iPod de Edward.

Cuando salimos de la estación de tren, me di cuenta de que hacía incluso más frío allí que en Londres y el cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises. Sin embargo, parecía que la lluvia iba a esperar.

"Hace más frío," comenté mientras caminábamos por Queens Road. "¿No tenías familia aquí?"

Edward parecía sorprendido. "Escuchas bien," comentó. "Mi tío y tía por parte de padre viven por allí." Apuntó hacia el oeste. "Tú tienes muchos tíos y tías, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde viven?"

"¿De verdad quieres saber todo eso?"

"Sí," contestó. Todavía estábamos caminando por la ocupada calle de la ciudad y podía empezar a ver el Canal de la Mancha calle abajo.

"Vale. Unos viven en Houston, Texas. Otros en Charleston, Carolina del Sur. Otros viven en Hartford, Connecticut. Otros viven en Monterey, California. Y los últimos viven en Achorage, Alsaka," fui diciendo los lugares. "Así que están esparcidos por todo el país. Pero eso también significa que he estado en todos esos lugares."

"Sí, ni siquiera sé donde están algunos de esos lugares," confesó.

Paramos y compramos unos sándwiches para la comida, llevándolos con nosotros mientras caminábamos hacia la playa.

La playa era grande y ancha, cubierta de guijarros de colores. A mi derecha había un gran muelle que parecía tener un parque de atracciones al final que, obviamente construido en la era victoriana. A mi derecha había una extraña estructura de metal. "¿Qué demonios es eso?" pregunté. Para mí, se parecía a algún tipo de gran casa para pájaros.

Edward y yo caminamos por la playa cerca del agua y nos sentamos en los guijarros secos.

"Solía haber otro muelle," explicó. "Fue construido en el 1800 y había dos partes. Llegado un momento, lo cerraron y empezó a deteriorarse. Así que la primera parte colapsó eventualmente en el agua. Y luego, la segunda parte, la cual puedes ver, era una sala de conciertos y se quemó hace unos cinco años."

"Y, ¿simplemente lo van a dejar ahí?"

"He leído en las noticias que van a renovarlo y a poner un gran mirador," contestó. "Así que, ¿qué te parece? ¿Es como las playas que hay allí?"

Reí, pensando en las playas de La Push, dónde mis abuelos solían llevarme cuando era pequeña. "Los guijarros son los mismos, aunque allí son más oscuros," dije, cogiendo uno y deshaciéndolo entre mis dedos. "Pero allí hay más madera que ha sido arrastrada por el mar y muchos pinos. Y nada de parques de atracciones."

"Suena agradable y tranquilo," murmuró Edward.

"Y, como está hacia el oeste, las puestas de sol son increíbles," añadí.

El viento que venía del canal hacía que mi pelo flotara en todas direcciones, así que Edward movió su mano y puso los mechones del frente detrás de mis orejas.

"Me gustaría ver eso contigo algún día," dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

Estaba fascinada. "Lo harás," contesté.

Acercamos nuestras caras lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Era como si fuéramos dos polos magnéticos opuestos que se atraían constantemente.

No fue un beso largo, ya que había más personas cerca, pero fue suficiente para saciar mi deseo por el momento.

"Deberíamos comer," dijo Edward, haciendo un gesto hacia los sándwiches sin comer.

"No puedo creer que ya sea Noviembre," murmuré, mirando hacia el Canal. "Llevamos juntos dos meses ya, creo."

"Eso depende," contestó Edward. "¿Qué día vamos a contar como aniversario? Está aquel día en el parque cuando empezamos a salir y luego el día de París."

"Uhh... quedémonos con la del parque. Eso fue el 30 de Agosto, creo."

"Así que nuestro aniversario de dos meses fue el jueves," dijo Edward. "Siento haberlo olvidado."

Reí. "Yo también lo olvidé, no te preocupes." Terminé de comer y me giré hacia él. "¿Vendrás a visitarme por Navidad el año que viene?" Había estado pensando en ello un tiempo, pero siempre parecía demasiado pronto para sacarlo. Imaginé que debería terminar con ello ahora y preguntarle.

Edward lo pensó un momento. "Debería poder tomarme una semana libre en el trabajo el año que viene. Así que sí, me encantaría."

"¡Yay! ¡Gracias!" exclamé, dándole un abrazo y un beso. "Sé que estaré muriéndome por verte para ese momento."

"Yo también," murmuró.

Pasamos las horas siguientes en la playa. Estuvimos sentados allí y hablamos durante un rato antes de levantarnos y caminar hasta el parque de atracciones del muelle. Edward insistió en que montáramos en una de las atracciones emocionantes que nos daban vueltas a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. Fue muy divertido. Y luego caminamos hasta el Pabellón Real.

"Parece que estamos en la India," comenté, apuntando a la arquitectura del palacio. Recordaba al Taj Mahal.

"Por alguna razón, a los británicos nos encantaba todo lo relacionado con la India en el siglo XIX," explicó Edward.

"¡Como en _Vanity Fair_!" exclamé, entendiendo de repente porqué Thackeray hablaba tanto sobre la India en esa novela. Siempre me había confundido.

Edward miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca. "Es casi la hora de la cena. ¿Quieres comer algo y marcharnos luego?" preguntó.

"Absolutamente," estuve de acuerdo.

Caminamos hasta una pizzeria cercana y luego volvimos a la estación de tren y subimos al siguiente tren que iba a Londres.

"Mierda," murmuré. "Mañana tengo que ver a Lisa."

"¿Sabes qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Edward. Realmente me gustaba que él no fuera uno de esos chicos que creían que yo no podía manejar mis propios problemas y que solo ofrecían soluciones. En realidad, Edward escuchaba.

"Bueno, si no tuviera un proyecto con ella, la ignoraría," expliqué. "Pero no puedo ignorarla. Hay que entregar este maldito proyecto en dos semanas a partir de mañana."

"¿Qué tal va?" preguntó.

"Bien. Tenemos unos tres cuartos terminados, así que con suerte solo habrá un par de reuniones más," contesté. "Y creo que simplemente voy a fingir que ella no ha sido mi cruz recientemente y voy a ser civilizada. O al menos voy a intentarlo."

Edward sonrió. "Eres una persona muy amable," dijo. "Tal vez demasiado amable para tu propio bien."

"Solo estoy siendo amable con Lisa hasta que termine esta clase," expliqué. "Después, no hay nada que me pare de patearle el trasero."

Cuando llegamos a Londres, paramos en el piso de Edward, donde recogí todas mis cosas para llevarlas de vuelta a la casa de los Cullen.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" preguntó Edward cuando estaba a punto de irme.

"No," dije, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Me despediré aquí de ti."

"Voy a extrañar no estar bajo el mismo techo que tú," dijo.

"Yo también," contesté tristemente. "Pero te veré mañana, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto," contestó. "Ven después de la cena y veremos alguna película o algo."

Sonreí y acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cintura mientras nos abrazábamos y luego nos besábamos.

"Te amo," dijo Edward, soltándome.

"Yo también te amo," contesté. "Ten un buen día mañana."

"Tú también," dijo mientras yo abría la puerta. "Adiós."

Llegué a la casa a las nueve y media y fui a ver a Carlisle y Esme para que supieran que estaba de vuelta.

"¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana?" preguntó Esme.

"Lo he tenido, gracias," les dije. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Bella," dijo ella y yo fui al piso de arriba.

Según pasaba por la habitación de Alice, ella salió, presumiblemente para dirigirse al baño.

"Hey, Alice," dije, intentando hablar con ella una vez más.

Pero, una vez más, siguió andando.

Quise gritar, "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿En serio?" pero mantuve mi boca cerrada y subí el último piso de escaleras.

Me fui a la cama esa noche rezando porque todo se resolviera pronto o iba a volverme loca.

- . - . - . - . -

Presté atención en clase la mañana siguiente, agradecida de tener algo que me distrajera de todo el drama con Alice y Lisa.

Por supuesto, cuando la clase terminó, Lisa se acercó a mí y fui empujada de vuelta a este mundo.

"¿Cómo estás, Bella?" preguntó, fingiendo preocupación por mi bienestar.

Decidí no darle el gusto. "Estoy genial, Lisa. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Tú como estás?" pregunté dulcemente.

Esto, por supuesto, destrozó su juego y la dejó tartamudeando un momento. "Nosotras, um, tenemos que terminar este proyecto," dijo, recuperando la compostura al final.

Asentí de acuerdo.

"¿Podemos reunirnos ahora?" preguntó.

"Bueno, tengo hambre, así que debería coger algo para comer," dije, intentando encontrar una excusa viable para no reunirme hoy con ella.

Lisa se veía impaciente. "Bueno, iremos a comer y terminaremos todo allí, ¿vale?"

Que mala suerte. "Bien," suspiré, cogiendo mi mochila y echándomela al hombro.

Pasamos un par de horas en el café, mirando los párrafos de la otra y discutiendo lo que faltaba y era necesario añadir. La parte sorprendente fue que cuando solo estábamos centradas en el trabajo, parecíamos llevarnos bien. Pero luego recordé lo que hizo el viernes y me enfadé otra vez.

Para cuando volví a casa más tarde, estaba completamente vacía y exhausta. Arrastré mis pies por las escaleras hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me tiré de cara a la cama.

Llevaba tumbada unos cinco minutos cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta. Imaginé que era Esme ya que normalmente ella volvía alrededor de esta hora.

"Entra," dije en voz alta, mi cara todavía no miraba hacia la puerta.

"¿Bella?" escuché decir a la persona. Pero no era Esme – era Alice.

"¿Qué?" pregunté con un suspiro, esperando que me gritara otra vez. Mi paciencia estaba empezando a acabarse.

"Solo quería venir y decirte que realmente lo siento."

Me senté, sorprendida, y la miré. Se veía increíblemente preocupada.

"Yo- Yo llegué a la conclusión equivocada el viernes por la noche. Ahora sé que no has estado esparciendo rumores sobre Lisa," explicó.

"Te escucho," le dije. Iba a perdonarla al cien por cien, pero no le iba a ser tan fácil.

"Te dije un montón de cosas horribles esa noche. Y ni siquiera sé porqué las dije. Supongo que estaba enfadada y emocional y ligeramente borracha. No recuerdo exactamente todas mis palabras, pero estoy segura de que dije que eras una persona horrible, que usas a la gente para tener éxito, que no merecías ser mi amiga y que no merecías a Edward."

Alice ahora andaba mientras hablaba y estaba empezando a divagar.

"Y nada de eso es cierto. Quiero decir, realmente mereces a Edward y él te merece a ti. Ha estado mucho más feliz y ha sido mucho más amable desde que estás aquí. Y siempre has sido una buena amiga conmigo. Hemos salido mucho y me has escuchado y estuviste ahí conmigo con esa cosa del embarazo. En cuanto a lo de usar a las personas, ni siquiera sé de donde a salido eso.

"Y luego estaba realmente enfadada contigo cuando dijiste que en realidad era cierto que Lisa se tiraba a su profesor. Te odié en serio. Pero ahora sé que en realidad es cierto y me he portado como una perra contigo. Tú intentaste decírmelo en la fiesta y luego intentaste hablar conmigo más veces en el fin de semana. Y yo no te escuché. No sé porqué no te escuché hasta el final aquella vez. Creo que tal vez pensé que te creería y que luego me enteraría de que estaba completamente equivocada. Y yo odio estar equivocada. Lo que hace que sea realmente difícil para mí venir aquí y disculparme contigo en este mo-"

"Alice," dije, cortándola. Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de hiperventilar si seguía hablando tan rápido. "Respira."

Ella paró y tomó un par de respiraciones profundas.

"Ahora, ¿cómo te has enterado de que yo tenía razón?" pregunté con curiosidad. Las únicas personas que yo creía que lo sabían éramos yo, Edward y Lisa. Y, ¿por qué se delataría Lisa a sí misma? Y Edward no podía habérselo dicho, ¿podía? Pero, ¿por qué le creería Alice?

"He tenido clase con Meg esta mañana," empezó a explicar Alice. "Y me ha preguntado porqué estabas tan mal el viernes, porque te vio llorando o algo. Así que le dije como me había enterado de lo que le estabas haciendo a Lisa y que te hice frente. Meg me pidió que le diera detalles de lo que le estabas haciendo a Lisa, así que le conté la historia que me contó Lisa. Y luego Meg se quedó callada un momento y dijo algo como, 'le dije a Lisa que guardaría este secreto de ti y cualquier otra persona, pero en realidad se está tirando a su profesor'. Aparentemente, Meg había oído una conversación que se suponía que no tenía que oír y le hizo frente a Lisa.

"¡Y estoy tan enfadada! No le echo la culpa a Meg, ya que ella solo estaba guardando el secreto. Pero, ¿qué coño está haciendo Lisa? ¡¿Tirarse a su profesor? ¡¿Y luego hacer que te odie? ¡Voy a estrangular a esa putilla!"

Mis ojos se ensancharon, viendo la furia de Alice. Si fuera un dibujo animado, le saldría humo de los oídos.

"Cálmate, Alice," le dije.

Recuperó la compostura y tomó otro par de respiraciones profundas.

"Bella, siento mucho lo que te he hecho. ¿Hay siquiera una oportunidad de que me perdones?"

"Por supuesto que te perdono, Alice," le dije. "Pero, ¿puedes hacer una cosa por mí?"

"Lo que sea," dijo sinceramente, y creo que podría haberle sacado cualquier cosa en ese momento.

"Por favor, no ventiles todavía la situación con Lisa. Todavía tengo el proyecto con ella y clase con ese profesor, y me da miedo lo que ella pueda hacer si empieza a odiarme incluso más."

Alice lo pensó un minuto. "Vale," aceptó. "No será muy difícil evitarla unas cuantas semanas. Pero cuando tu clase termine, ¿puedo vengarme de ella?"

"Adelante."

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, en primer lugar os debo una disculpa por el retraso, aunque está bastante justificado (creo). El jueves iba acompañada de mi madre y mi hermana a hacer un examen cuando el coche se nos salió de la carretera y tuvimos un grave accidente, milagrosamente, ninguna de las tres tiene nada, ni siquera un rasguño (esto es lo más milagroso), pero comprenderéis que con el susto que tenía en el cuerpo, no tenía ganas de nada y menos de traducir, ya estoy bastante mejor y finalmente todo ha quedado en un dolor de espalda que se pasará con antiinflamatorios.

Espero que el capitulo compense el haber esperado un día más.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. Nos vemos el sabado.

-Bells, :)


	24. Wonderful Tonight

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

El link para la canción que sale en este capitulo está en mi perfil, por si queréis escuchar esa parte con la música. Es Wonderful Tonight de Eric Clapton.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo veinticuatro – Wonderful Tonight

(Maravillosa esta noche)

El miércoles fue 5 de Noviembre, conocido entre los británicos y otros países de la Commonwealth como la noche Guy Fawkes o la noche de las hogueras.

Había oído hablar brevemente de la fiesta una vez cuando vi _V de Vendetta_ en HBO en mi primer año en la residencia. Una rápida búsqueda en Internet explicó que era la celebración de el fallido intento de asesinato al Rey James I en 1605 liderado por conspiradores católicos. Guy Fawkes fue pillado intentando volar las Casas del Parlamento y fue colgado por alta traición. Ahora, todos tiran cohetes, hacen hogueras y queman estatuas de Guy Fawkes para celebrar la salvación del Monarca.

Algunos amigos de Edward nos habían invitado, incluyendo a Alice, a ir a una enorme hoguera con ellos esa noche y luego ver los fuegos artificiales, y realmente no quería ir siendo completamente ignorante.

Tras coger pizza para llevar en el Pizza Hut, llegué al piso de Edward justo después de las 6. Ya estaba oscuro afuera, ya que el horario de verano británico había terminado, y estaba un poco nerviosa por encontrar el edificio en la oscuridad, pero lo encontré sin dificultad.

Pulsé el timbre al lado de la puerta y esperé una respuesta, sujetando la gran caja de pizza contra mi cintura.

"¿Hola?" respondió una voz. Pero no era Edward. Sonaba como Ben.

"Soy Bella," dije. "¿Puedo subir?"

"Sí," contestó y escuché la puerta vibrar y abrirse.

Cuando llegué al piso de arriba, Edward estaba esperándome. "Hola, amor," dijo desde el umbral de la puerta.

"Hola," le saludé con mi mejor acento británico falso. Definitivamente, había mejorado en el último mes. "He traído sustento."

"Eres definitivamente la mejor novia," dijo, mirando la caja de pizza con interés. "¿Dónde está Alice?"

"Oh, tenía recados que hacer o algo," expliqué. "Ha dicho que estaría aquí en un rato."

"Bueno, entra," me dijo Edward, haciéndome entrar por la puerta abierta.

No había estado en su piso desde el lunes por la noche y ya estaba más desarreglado que cuando me había ido. Había algunos abrigos tirados sobre el sofá y algunos vasos vacíos en la mesita de café. Un par de cajas de comida estaban en la encimera de la cocina. No era nada demasiado terrible, pero aún así lo noté.

Cerré los ojos y alejé mi deseo que arreglarlo todo. No necesitaba que mi perfeccionismo saliera a relucir ahora.

"Bueno, comamos," dije, poniendo la pizza en la encimera y encontrando algunos platos. "¿Está Ben aquí?" Sabía la respuesta, ya que no podía haber ido a ninguna parte desde que yo había entrado en el edificio, pero pregunté igualmente.

"Sí," contestó Edward, tomando un bocado.

"Bueno, él también puede comer si quiere," ofrecí, siendo educada. Cogí un trozo para mí y fui hacia el sofá. Disimuladamente, cogí los vasos y los puse a un lado.

"¡Oye, Ben!" llamó Edward mientras venía para unirse a mí. "Bella ha traído pizza."

Escuché la puerta abrirse desde detrás y me di la vuelta para saludar a Ben.

"Brillante," murmuró. "Hola, Bella."

"Hola, Ben," dije, igualando su formalidad. "¿Vas a salir en la Noche de las Hogueras?"

"Me temo que no," contestó de forma ausente, mirando la pizza.

"Vas a quemarte a ti mismo investigando y escribiendo esa tesis cada noche de la semana," comentó Edward. "Es un día de fiesta. Tomate un respiro."

"Ya me gustaría," contestó Ben. "Bueno, gracias por la comida, Bella." Y con eso, volvió derecho a su habitación.

Esperé unos segundos antes de bajar la voz.

"He entendido porque sentí que había algo que fallaba en él el día que le conocí," le susurré a Edward.

Edward levantó sus cejas, esperando a que continuara.

"Solo me ha mirado a los ojos una vez, cuando nos conocimos," expliqué suavemente. "Desde entonces, ha evitado el contacto visual. Es un poco espeluznante."

Edward se quedó pensando un momento. "Eso es extraño," concedió. "Bueno, tengo la sensación de que tampoco vas a verle mucho. Siempre está encerrado en esa habitación o fuera en viajes de investigación."

Lo dejé pasar y volví a comer.

"Así que, ¿qué tal te ha ido el día?" preguntó Edward, girándose para quedar frente a mí.

"Eh," contesté simplemente, sin molestarme en expresar el sentimiento de apatía con una palabra de más de una sílaba. "¿Qué tal el tuyo?"

"En realidad, nos hemos enterado hoy de que van a hacer ceses debido a problemas presupuestarios y el reciente estado económico," contestó, intentando sonar despreocupado. Sus ojos, sin embargo, decían otra cosa.

"¿Ceses?" pregunté, no familiarizada con ese uso de la palabra.

"Finalización del empleo por razones de negocios," explicó.

"¡Oh! ¡Despidos!" jadeé. "¿Estás preocupado?"

"Intento no estarlo, pero aún así me preocupo. Quiero decir, he trabajado para ellos menos de un año. Exactamente no puedo decir que mi trabajo esté asegurado."

Tomé su mano en la mía tranquilizadoramente. "Ya sabes, recuerdo a mi profesor de administración diciéndonos que cuando una compañía empieza despedir trabajadores, normalmente despiden primero a los mandos intermedios porque son más caros de mantener," ofrecí, intentando hacer que al menos se sintiera un poco mejor.

Edward sonrió. "Gracias, Bella. Ahora, suficiente de hablar de trabajo. Vamos a divertirnos esta noche."

Y nos divertimos. Cuando Alice llegó unos minutos más tarde y tomó un par de trozos de pizza, dejamos el piso y nos dirigimos calle abajo. Noté que había muchas más personas fuera de lo normal.

"Gracias por dejar que me uniera," mencionó Alice mientras nos acercábamos a una multitud de personas. Estaban rodeando una gran hoguera que estaba en el proceso de ser encendida. Pequeños niños corrían a su alrededor con bengalas, escribiendo sus nombres en el aire y persiguiéndose. Me recordó al 4 de Julio, excepto porque, bueno, hacía más frío.

"Oh, por favor," contesté. "No íbamos a dejar que te quedaras en casa esta noche. Además, me alegro de que seamos amigas de nuevo, y no hemos podido salir mucho recientemente."

Edward encontró eventualmente su grupo de amigos en la multitud. Consistía en tres hombres y dos mujeres, a dos de ellos ya los conocía.

"Bella, recuerdas a Charles y a Eliza," dijo Edward, gesticulando hacia los dos que estaban abrigados por la fría noche.

"Por supuesto," contesté. "¿Cómo estáis? Nunca he podido agradeceros personalmente esas entradas para Wicked el mes pasado. Así que, gracias."

Eliza rió. "De nada. Y he estado bien, gracias. ¿Tú?"

"He estado genial," contesté con una sonrisa.

"Este es Jim," dijo Edward, gesticulando hacia un chico más bajito con el pelo largo. "Éramos amigos en la primaria."

Me saludó con un movimiento de la mano y yo le devolví el gesto.

"Y estos son Stephen y Meredith," Edward apuntó hacia otra pareja. El hombre era alto con el pelo negro muy corto. La mujer también era alta y tenía su pelo oscuro recogido en un moño. Los dos llevaban trajes de negocios y parecían ser unos años más mayores que el resto. "Esta es Bella, mi novia." Sonreí por el reconocimiento.

"Encantado de conocerte, Bella," dijo Stephen, estirando su mano para sacudir la mía.

Meredith le siguió. "Ya era hora de que Edward viera a alguien," comentó con una sonrisa.

Alice se introdujo en la conversación. "Meredith vivía a nuestro lado en Finchley," explicó.

"Sí, solíamos vestir al pobre Edward de mujer cuando era pequeño," anunció Meredith. "Recuerdo una vez en particular en que estaban involucrados unos tacones y barra de labios."

Miré a Edward y le vi sonrojarse. "Era torturado," admitió.

"Es genial conoceros. Y, ¿a qué os dedicáis?" pregunté, haciendo un gesto hacia su ropa de trabajo.

"Yo trabajo para una compañía de diseño gráfico," contestó Stephen.

"Yo soy abogado en Barnaby-Clayton en la City," contestó Meredith.

"Bueno, siempre está bien conocer algunos abogados," comenté.

Meredith rió. "Sí," estuvo de acuerdo. "Si alguna vez tienes alguna duda legal, mientras sea simple, llámame y ni siquiera te cobraré."

"Está bien saberlo," dije, pero los gritos de la multitud apagaron mis palabras.

Vi como los londinenses animaban mientras una efigie de tamaño real de Guy Fawkes era colocada en la gran hoguera y empezaba a arder. Gritaban diferentes cosas, desde "¡Que le quemen!" a "¡Dios salve a la Reina!"

Edward se giró y me miró. "Tú no estás animando," acusó juguetonamente.

Grité fuertemente unos segundos antes de volver a callarme. Me encogí de hombros y Edward sonrió.

"¿No es tu fiesta favorita?" preguntó.

"Entiendo porqué lo celebráis, pero a mí me parece raro. No creo que tengamos ninguna fiesta en los Estados Unidos donde quemamos efigies."

"Eso es comprensible," contestó Edward. "¿Sabías que en Lewes también queman cruces?"

Le miré incrédula. "¿También llevan capuchas blancas?"

Edward no pilló mi referencia, así que decidí dejarlo.

Unos minutos más tarde, empezaron a lanzar los fuegos artificiales en varios lugares de Londres. Los fuegos eran grandes, ruidosos y hermosos. También me recordaron a la primera noche que Edward me dijo que me amaba.

Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y yo me incliné contra él, mirando al cielo.

"Te amo," le dije, girando mi cabeza para mirarle.

"Yo también te amo," contestó, moviendo su cabeza para besarme suavemente.

Cuando los fuegos artificiales y el resto de las celebraciones terminaron, se sugirió que continuáramos en algún pub.

"La Noche de Guy Fawkes no está completa sin montones de alcohol," me dijo Jim.

Edward, Alice y yo nos quedamos en el pub un ratito, pero eventualmente fue hora de que nos marcháramos. Edward tenía que trabajar mañana por la mañana y Alice y yo teníamos clases a las que asistir.

"¿Vas a quedarte conmigo este fin de semana?" me preguntó Edward cuando estábamos a punto de tomar caminos separados.

"Por supuesto," contesté. "Iré el viernes por la tarde alrededor de las 7."

"Eso suena perfecto," dijo Edward. "Incluso nos haré la cena."

"¿Sabes cocinar?" pregunté sorprendida. Él nunca había mencionado esa habilidad.

"Bueno, lo intento," corrigió. "Entonces, te veré el viernes."

"Viernes," confirmé.

Edward me acercó a él. "Te amo," dijo. "Ten cuidado en el camino de vuelta con Alice."

"Lo tendremos," contesté. "Y yo también te amo." Le besé brevemente y me salí a regañadientes de sus brazos.

"Por fin," suspiró Alice. Ella se había quedado a un lado, entreteniéndose con su móvil durante nuestra conversación final.

"Lo siento, lo siento," dije, sin sentirlo de verdad.

"Bueno, ¿lo has pasado bien esta noche?" preguntó mientras nos subíamos en un tren del metro bastante ocupado.

"¡Sí! Los fuegos artificiales han sido increíbles y tengo algunas tendencias pirómanas, así que me ha encantado la hoguera. Sin embargo, no puedo creer que sea una fiesta."

"¿Eso viene de la chica cuyo país tiene una fiesta en la que las marmotas predicen el tiempo?" preguntó Alice incrédula.

"Touché," respondí. Pensándolo bien, el Día de la Marmota era una fiesta mucho más rara.

- . - . - . - . -

El jueves pasó volando, y pasé la mayor parte del viernes poniéndome al día con mis deberes y lecturas asignadas, haciendo la colada y limpiando mi habitación.

Me había despertado con la garganta dolorida esa mañana y, aunque me temía que iba a ponerme enferma, no iba a dejar que eso arruinara mi fin de semana con Edward.

Finalmente llegaron las 6:30, así que cogí mi bolsa de viaje, me despedí de Alice y Esme y me marché.

A cinco minutos para que fueran las 7, llegué al edificio de Edward y llamé al timbre.

"Sube," dijo por el altavoz. Abrí la puerta y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Una vez más, me estaba esperando en el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Excitada?" preguntó, viéndome correr.

En lugar de responder, fui rápidamente hasta él y tiré del cuello de su camisa de trabajo para besarle pasionalmente.

"Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta," comentó Edward cuando me separé.

"Te he echado de menos," contesté. "El día de hoy a parecido durar una eternidad."

Entramos en su piso, puse mi bolsa en el sofá y me quité el abrigo.

"¿Está Ben aquí?" pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor.

"No," contestó Edward. "Una vez más, está fuera de la ciudad. Así que tenemos el lugar para nosotros solos este fin de semana."

Sonreí ampliamente. "Es casi como si no tuvieras un compañero de piso."

"Lo sé, ¿verdad? Básicamente vivo solo y solo pago la mitad del alquiler. ¿Vino?" preguntó, levantando una copa y una botella de vino blanco.

"Sí," contesté, yendo a la zona de la cocina. "Así que, ¿qué es esto que estás cocinando?"

"He intentado hacer algo que sea difícil de arruinar," dijo. "Así que estoy cociendo unos spaghetti. Y luego tengo algo de pan de ajo en el horno. Espero que te apetezca la comida italiana."

"Tienes razón," estuve de acuerdo. "El spaghetti es difícil de arruinar. Y yo siempre tengo ganas de comer comida italiana."

Edward me dio mi copa de vino y se puso una para él.

"Así que, ¿qué tal ha ido hoy el trabajo?" pregunté, inclinándome contra la encimera y viéndole remover la pasta.

"Ha estado bien," dijo. "Todavía no han empezado a echar gente, pero no deberían tardar mucho. Voy a tener que empezar a trabajar incluso más. Hacerme indispensable, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, eso es comprensible. ¿Como hacer horas extra?"

"No, porque también han dejado de pagar las horas extra," explicó. "Voy a tener que hacer más trabajo en la misma cantidad de tiempo."

"Solo no te estreses demasiado," le avisé.

Coloqué mi copa en la encimera y fui hasta su cadena de música para poner algo. Miré su colección de CDs y finalmente me decidí por un CD de Grandes éxitos de Eric Clapton. Puse el CD y lo puse en modo aleatorio, poniendo bajo el volumen.

"¿Cuanta salsa te gusta?" preguntó Edward mientras volvía hacia él. Ya había escurrido la pasta y había puesto un poco en los platos.

"No demasiada," contesté. "Una cucharada o dos es suficiente." Sacó los trozos de pan de ajo del horno y los puso en los platos.

"Et voilà," dijo, poniendo los platos en la mesa que había arreglado con velas y cubiertos de plata.

"Très romantique (Muy romántico)," contesté, sentándome frente a él.

"Bon appetite (Buen provecho). Y eso es todo el francés que sé," dijo Edward.

"Bueno, la comida se ve maravillosa."

"Sin embargo, tienes que probarlo primero."

Cogí el tenedor y la cuchara, enrollé algunos fideos en mi tenedor y lo probé.

"Sabe excelente," dije después de tragar. "Mis cumplidos al chef."

Estábamos a mitad de la comida cuando la canción de fondo cambió a "Wonderful Tonight."

_It's late in the evening,_

_She's wondering what clothes to wear,_

_She'll put on her makeup,_

_And brushes her long blonde hair,_

_And then she'll ask me "Do I look alright?"_

_And I'll say "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

(Es tarde por la tarde,

ella se pregunta que ropa llevar,

se pondrá su maquillaje,

y se cepillará su largo pelo rubio,

y luego me preguntará "¿Me veo bien?"

Y yo diré "Sí, te ves maravillosa esta noche.")

"Esta es mi canción favorita de todos los tiempos," le dije a Edward.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó. "No lo sabía."

Escuchamos el resto de la canción en silencio.

"Siempre me ha gustado esta canción," comentó Edward cuando la canción cambió.

"Es hermosa," estuve de acuerdo.

Cuando terminamos nuestra comida, me ofrecí a fregar los platos, pero Edward no me dejó.

"No. Yo lo he hecho, yo lo limpiaré," me dijo.

"Eres un terco," comenté, llevando mi plato igualmente al fregadero.

Nos retiramos al sofá y pasamos una gran parte del resto de la noche hablando. Discutimos de todo, desde cosas estúpidas como ninjas y gnomos de jardín hasta política y religión.

"Estás a punto de quedarte dormida," me acusó Edward cuando mi cabeza rodó a un lado. "Vamos a llevarte a la cama.

"Eso es una buena idea," acepté, levantándome y yendo hacia la habitación. Cogí mis pantalones cortos de pijama y mi camiseta de tirantes junto a mi cepillo de dientes y la pasta y me preparé par ir a la cama.

"Buenas noches," le dije a Edward cuando se unió a mí en la cama. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

- . - . - . - . -

Estaba en un barco crucero. No tenía ni idea de a dónde iba, pero noté que Alice y Bridget estaban allí conmigo.

"Venga, Bella," me dijo Alice con acento americano mientras caminábamos por el largo corredor de camarotes. "Vamos a llegar tarde a la cena."

"Sí," acordó Bridget, también con acento americano. "Esta noche sirven langosta."

"Yum," contesté mientras pulsaba el botón del elevador.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Alice, Bridget y yo entramos y presionamos el botón para bajar al 5º piso. Las puertas se cerraron y esperé que empezáramos nuestro lento descenso. Pero en su lugar, el elevador cayó increíblemente rápido, levantándome del suelo y haciendo que sintiera mi estómago en la garganta.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me senté rápidamente, alarmada.

"Solo ha sido un sueño," susurré, asegurándome a mí misma que en realidad no acababa de caer en picado hacia mi muerte.

Sin embargo, me arrepentí inmediatamente el haberme sentado tan rápidamente. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentía mareada. Mi garganta se sentía incluso peor que ayer y no podía tomar aire por la nariz. Colapsé contra la almohada y gemí. El reloj de la mesilla de noche de Edward decía que eran las 8:23 AM.

Debí despertar a Edward, porque un segundo después susurró con sus ojos cerrados, "¿Estás bien?" Se movió de forma que sus brazos estuviera sobre mi torso.

"Sí, solo ha sido un mal sueño," le susurré. "Vuelve a dormir."

"Mmvale," apenas le dio tiempo a murmurar antes de volver a dormirse.

Intenté volver a quedarme dormida, pero siempre tenía problemas para dormir cuando no podía respirar bien. Creo que terminé ahí tumbada con mis ojos cerrados durante casi una hora antes de que me quedara dormida.

Me desperté más tarde con un ataque de tos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunté grogui.

"Casi las once," contestó. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Sacudí mi cabeza diciendo que no. Mi cabeza se sentía como si tuviera el tamaño de un globo de aire caliente.

"Tal vez deberías ver a un médico," sugirió Edward.

Me giré para estar frente a él. "Es solo un resfriado," le dije. "Nunca voy al médico cuando tengo resfriados. Me sentiré mal dos días y luego me pondré mejor."

"Simplemente deja que mi padre venga a verte."

"No, Edward," dije. "Es solo un estúpido resfriado."

"Pero estás en un país extranjero," replicó Edward, agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo para hacerme ver a un médico.

Le miré como si estuviera loco.

Edward rió. "No estoy diciendo que tengas la Peste Bubónica solo porque estés en Europa, Bella. Pero me sentiría mejor si vieras a alguien."

"Bien," dije, rindiéndome. "Veré a tu padre, pero solo porque seguirás lloriqueando si no lo hago."

Lentamente, salí de la cama y empecé a poner mis cosas en mi bolsa.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Edward.

"Me voy," expliqué. "No puedo hacer que tú también te pongas enferma."

"Oh, no, no te vas," dijo, saliendo de la cama de un salto y volviendo a ponerme en ella. "Tienes que descansar."

"Pero -" empecé a protestar.

"No. Prefiero pasar mi fin de semana contigo, incluso si estás enferma."

"Vale, bien. Pero voy a ducharme," le dije, volviendo a salirme de la cama. "Voy a intentar descongestionarme."

Encendí la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente corriera por mi cara.

Definitivamente, Edward me había sorprendido siendo tan sobreprotector. Él nunca había estado así antes. Cada vez que le hablaba de Lisa o el Dr. Alexander, siempre actuaba racionalmente. Demonios, incluso cuando Alice y yo no nos llevábamos bien, aún así me dejó actuar como yo creyera conveniente. Así que, ¿por qué el hecho de que yo estuviera enferma le hacía casi perder el control?

Intenté ponerme en su lugar y verlo desde su perspectiva. Supongo que si Edward estuviera enfermo y mi padre fuera médico, intentaría que Edward le viera, solo por si acaso era más que un resfriado. Tenía sentido.

Terminé mi ducha y me volví a poner el pijama. Cuando salí del baño, Edward tenía una taza de té esperándome.

"Gracias," dije aceptándola. "Y siento haberme puesto terca sobre ver a un médico. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a ello y ya sé que tú solo mirabas por mi bienestar."

"Está bien. Siento haber presionado tanto," dijo. "Mis padres van a llegar en un rato. Mamá quería ver el piso."

"Oh, vale."

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza y me volví a meter en la cama.

"Siento que este no vaya a ser un fin de semana divertido," me disculpé. "Y, ¿tienes pañuelos?"

"No me importa, te lo prometo. Voy a pasar tiempo contigo. Eso es diversión suficiente," me dijo Edward mientras cogía unos pañuelos del baño.

Esme y Carlisle llegaron una hora más tarde.

"¿Tú has ayudado a Edward a elegir todo esto?" me preguntó Esme, haciendo un gesto hacia los muebles. Sonaba impresionada. Yo asentí.

"Y, ¿cómo te sientes, Bella?" preguntó Carlisle. Había traído su bolsa médica consigo. Supongo que hoy no tenía que trabajar en el hospital.

"Me siento como si tuviera un resfriado. Me duele la garganta, tengo la nariz atascada, siento mi cabeza enorme, estoy cansada y débil y puedo sentir el raro dolor que tengo cuando estoy enferma," expliqué.

Carlisle asintió mientras escuchaba. Miró mi garganta, mi nariz e incluso mis oídos con sus instrumentos, y me tomó la temperatura.

"Bueno, no tienes fiebre. ¿Sientes nauseas?" preguntó.

"No," contesté.

"Rinofaringitis," murmuró Carlisle para sí mismo.

"Espera, ¿qué?" pregunté alarmada.

"Oh, solo un resfriado común," me tranquilizó. "Ese era el nombre científico. Ahora, ¿qué tomas normalmente cuando te resfrías?"

"NyQuil y DayQuil," contesté. "Solo en forma de pastilla."

"Me temo que no tenemos esa marca aquí," me dijo. "Edward, ve a la farmacia y coge algo de Lemsip para ella. Y, Bella, asegúrate de descansar bien y tomar mucho líquido."

"Vale. Gracias por verme en tu día libre," contesté.

"Espero que te sientas mejor," dijo Carlisle. "Te veremos mañana por la noche, ¿correcto?"

"Sí," contesté. "Estaré de vuelta."

"Que te mejores, Bella," me deseó Esme antes de que los tres dejaran la habitación y se dirigieran hacia la puerta. "Edward, si necesitas algo, estoy a solo una llamada."

"Gracias, mamá," contestó Edward. "Gracias por verla, papá."

"De nada. Bonito lugar, hijo," dijo Carlisle. "Estoy orgulloso de ti."

"Gracias," escuché a Edward decir antes de que la puerta se abriera y luego se cerrara.

Edward volvió a la habitación. "¿Necesitas algo más mientras estoy fuera?" preguntó.

"Un poco de zumo de naranja sería genial," le dije. "Y, ¿puedes ver si tienen la medicina en forma de pastilla? La medicina líquida sabe fatal."

"Vale. Volveré pronto," dijo, besándome en la frente.

Lo último que recuerdo es murmurar "Mmvale," y cerrar los ojos.

Me desperté más tarde y encontré a Edward viendo un partido de fútbol en la televisión. El Manchester United parecía estar ganando al Arsenal por un gol.

"¿Cuándo has vuelto?" pregunté, estirando mis brazos sobre mí, sintiéndome descansada. Aunque todavía me encontraba fatal.

"Hace un par de horas," contestó, quitándole el sonido a la televisión. "Estabas completamente dormida."

"Lo siento. ¿Has conseguido mi medicina?"

"Sí, aunque probablemente antes deberías comer algo," dijo, levantándose para traer las medicinas.

Realmente no tenía hambre, pero él tenía razón. "El fin de semana pasado, compré unas galletitas saladas en el supermercado. ¿Puedes traérmelas?"

Edward volvió con una caja de galletitas, un vaso de agua y una caja de pastillas.

"¿Quieres jugar un juego?" preguntó.

"¿Qué tipo de juego?"

"Tengo Monopoly y Risk."

"Juguemos a Risk. Aunque una de mis metas es terminar realmente un juego de Monopoly. Nunca he terminado ese juego..."

Unas horas más tarde, tras un largo juego de Risk, derroté todos los ejércitos de Edward.

"No puedo creer que hayas ganado," exclamó Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Suerte de principiante," contesté. "Y todos saben que Australia es la clave. Desde Australia, construyes tu ejército y atacas Asia. Luego América del Norte y Europa y sigues así."

"¿Revancha?" preguntó.

"Acabo de dominar todo el mundo. Como si te fuera a dar una oportunidad de quitármelo," dije sarcásticamente. "Sí, haremos una revancha."

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó.

"Sí, definitivamente la medicina está ayudando. ¿Cuándo dice que tengo que tomar otra dosis?"

Edward leyó la parte trasera de la caja. "Dentro de un par de horas desde ahora."

"Lo que hacía la gente antes de la medicina moderna me supera."

El resto del fin de semana pasó así. Jugamos al Monopoly pero, una vez más, nunca tuvimos la paciencia para terminarlo. Vi algunas películas más con Edward y escuché su música.

Y, aunque todavía me sentía mal el domingo por la noche, era hora de irme.

"No quiero oír ahora que te pones enfermo," le dije en la puerta.

Edward le restó importancia. "Lo lavaré y desinfectaré todo. Y mi sistema inmunitario está prácticamente hecho de acero. Tal vez deberías quedarte otra noche."

Sacudí la cabeza. "No puedo. Tus padres me esperan de vuelta y tengo que ir a clase mañana, me sienta mal o no. Nuestro proyecto es para la semana que viene y luego la semana siguiente es el examen final. No puedo perdérmelo."

Edward hizo un puchero que me hizo reír. "¿Crees que te sentirás mejor el martes por la noche?"

"Absolutamente," contesté. Le besé en la mejilla. "Te amo. Gracias por dejar que me quede, incluso con la Peste Bubónica."

"Yo también te amo. Y preferiría pillar la peste antes que estar alejado de ti."

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, prometi que si llegábamos a los 490 rr subía otro capitulo y aquí está.

Espero que os guste, a mi me parece muy tierno Edward cocinando para ella y cuidándola cuando está enferma. Y los amigos de Edward... recordadlos, porque hay uno que será importante dentro de unos capitulos, ya vereis.

Bueno, muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y también a los que solo leeis y también gracias por vuestras palabras de ánimo, ya estamos todas mejor. Nos vemos mañana.

-Bells, :)


	25. Señales de peligro

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Siento el retraso. El viernes subí el capitulo 24, así que si no lo habéis leido, id a leerlo antes de leer este, :)

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo veinticinco – Señales de peligro

Estaba teniendo un día terrible. Era jueves pronto por la tarde y la lluvia había decidido inundar las calles de Londres justo cuando yo volvía de la parada de metro sin paraguas. Mi teléfono sonó dentro de mi bolso y lo saqué y abrí sin mirar.

"¿Sí?" pregunté, probablemente con demasiada dureza.

"Solo soy yo," dijo Edward. "¿Estás bien?"

"No," contesté, entrecerrando los ojos mientras la lluvia se metía en mis ojos al caer de mi pelo y cara. Miré a mi alrededor y vi una parada de autobús cubierta, a la que corrí para escapar.

"¿Qué va mal?" preguntó preocupado. Tiré mi bolso al banco y me senté. Afortunadamente, no había nadie esperando.

"Mi día a sido horrible y estoy de muy mal humor," expliqué. "Esta mañana, de camino a LBS, tropecé estúpidamente con las escaleras y me corté la mano con un fragmento de cristal. Sangró profusamente y tuve que ir preguntándole a la gente si tenían vendas, lo que fue un poco vergonzoso ya que parecía que había sido brutalmente herida. Luego, en mi clase de Administración de la Tecnología de los Sistemas de Información, tuve un estúpido test para el que no estaba preparada de ninguna manera. Luego, tuve que encontrarme con Lisa y ella hizo algunos comentarios mordaces sobre nosotros. Tengo que encontrarme con ella mañana para terminar este maldito proyecto. Y luego, por supuesto, me había puesto una camisa fina blanca de manga larga y adivina quien ha olvidado su paraguas. Correcto, Bella lo olvidó. Así que estoy caminando bajo la lluvia, con una camisa semitransparente, una venda alrededor de mi mano izquierda y estoy completamente empapada y helada. ¡Solo quiero... golpear algo!"

"Así que, ¿supongo que esta no es la mejor noche para que vengas?" preguntó Edward, refiriéndose a nuestros planes de pasar tiempo juntos esta noche.

Suspiré. "Probablemente no. Tengo que hacer deberes para esta noche y estoy teniendo problemas para recordar como hacer la prueba de Pearson y regresiones lineales, así que probablemente me lleve una eternidad. Y tengo que revisar nuestra propuesta para economía antes de que me encuentre mañana con Lisa. No es una buena noche," le dije afligida. "Pero ¿puedo tener un vale para mañana?"

"Absolutamente. La escuela es una prioridad, así que tienes que hacerlo. ¿Cómo te sientes, por cierto?"

"Bien. El resfriado está desapareciendo finalmente. Quiero decir, me he estado sintiendo mejor durante tres días pero, este molesto resfriado..."

"Sí. Bueno, escucha, tengo que irme. Te llamaré mañana. Te amo," dijo Edward rápidamente.

"Yo también te amo," conseguí decir antes de que colgara. Últimamente, Edward estaba trabajando mucho e intentando ser productivo, lo que por supuesto no le dejaba mucho tiempo para hablar con su novia durante el día. Era comprensible y realmente no me importaba.

Miré a la temible calle y vi que todavía llovía sin parar. Estaba destrozada. No estaba muy lejos de la casa de los Cullen, así que seguí con mi camino. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me estaban poniendo enferma los hombres raros y pervertidos que miraban mi sujetador a través de mi camisa. Mi bolso estaba empapado y esperaba que la funda de mi portátil no estuviera dejando entrar agua. Eso haría este día incluso peor.

Eventualmente me decidí por lo habitual y dejé la cubierta, caminando rápido y cruzando mis brazos en mi torso. Para cuando llegué de vuelta a la casa, estaba murmurando todas las profanidades en las que podía pensar bajo mi aliento. Entré en el paraíso seco y me quité mis zapatos y calcetines mojados.

Primero lo primero, pensé para mí misma, yendo al piso de arriba para quitarme la ropa mojada. Cuando me cambié a un par de pantalones de deporte y una camiseta y me hice una coleta en el pelo, me quité el gran vendaje de mi mano izquierda. Gracias a Dios no era zurda. La sangre se había acumulado en el centro de mi mano, haciendo que empezara a formarse una oscura costra marrón rojizo. Me estremecí al verlo. Parecía que había sido crucificada.

Esperando que no les importara, fui al baño de Carlisle y Esme y rebusqué en su botiquín. Encontré lo que estaba buscando – agua oxigenada, una pomada antibiótica y algunas gasas. El corte no era muy profundo y tampoco muy grande, pero ciertamente había sangrado mucho. Realmente esperaba que no fuera a necesitar puntos. Nunca antes me habían dado puntos. A no ser, por supuesto, que cuentes cuando me quitaron la muela del juicio. Pero esos no cuentan.

Limpié la herida y volví al piso de arriba para empezar todo el trabajo que tenía que entregar. Solo tenía una semana más de clase antes de que empezaran los finales. Todo se estaba acelerando y sentía que estaba perdiendo el control. No podía permitirme dejar las cosas para más tarde con este horario tan rigoroso, y no ayudaba que básicamente Edward estuviera siempre en mi cabeza.

Tras una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad, trabajé en mis deberes de estadística y finalmente me di cuenta de que podía simplemente meter todos los números en la calculadora y conseguir la respuesta para el coeficiente de correlación. Trabajé en esos deberes durante el resto de la tarde y, cuando Carlisle volvió a casa, fui a verle por mi mano.

Le encontré en la sala de estar con Esme, como siempre.

"Perdonad," dije, interrumpiendo su tiempo juntos. "Me he cortado la mano esta mañana y me preguntaba si podías mirármela. La limpié esta tarde pero quería asegurarme de que está bien."

"Claro," contestó Carlisle. "Ven aquí y le echaré un vistazo." Se movió más cerca de Esme para que pudiera sentarme a su lado. Quité el vendaje y le mostré el corte."

"¿Qué has hecho, Bella?" preguntó Esme preocupada, mirando la herida.

"Me caí y había un trozo de cristal en las escaleras cuando me apoyé," contesté. "No estoy segura de porqué me caí, ya que normalmente tengo buen equilibrio, pero esta mañana, obviamente, no."

Carlisle miró mi mano unos segundos. "Deberías estar bien. Debería curarse sin puntos. Asumo que te has puesto la vacuna del tétanos en los últimos diez años."

"Sí. Me la puse antes de ir a la universidad hace unos años," contesté, volviendo a envolver mi mano.

"Entonces no deberías tener nada de lo que preocuparte. Solo ponte pomadas y vendas durante un tiempo."

"Genial. Gracias," dije, levantándome. "Ahora, si me perdonáis, tengo más deberes que terminar."

Cuando volví al piso de arriba, vi que tenía una llamada pérdida en mi teléfono. Edward móvil, decía.

Me senté en la cama, poniéndome las mantas sobre mi mitad inferior, y le devolví la llamada. Él respondió al segundo tono.

"Hey, nena," respondió Edward al teléfono.

"Hey. Siento haberme perdido tu llamada. Estaba en el piso de abajo con tu padre mirando mi mano. Y, ¿cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien," contestó. "Te echo de menos. ¿Ha mejorado algo tu día desde la última vez que hablamos? ¿Cómo está tu mano?"

"No ha sido genial, pero es mejor que antes. Especialmente ahora que tengo tiempo de hablar contigo," le dije. "Y la mano está bien. Es solo una herida superficial."

"Bueno, estoy aliviado. Y, me estaba preguntando si te querrías ir conmigo a un concierto el sábado por la noche."

"Definitivamente. Suena divertido. ¿Qué tipo de música?"

"Alternativa. Creo que te gustarán."

"Genial," contesté feliz. "Bueno, escucha, cariño, tengo más deberes que hacer pero, te veré mañana, ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto. Te amo, Bella."

"Yo también te amo, Edward."

Pasé el resto de la tarde con el proyecto de desarrollo económico. Revisé lo que había escrito e intenté detallar más algunos puntos. Imaginé que cuanto más revisara hoy, menos tiempo tendría que pasar con Lisa mañana. Que poco sabía que ese no iba a ser el caso.

- . - . - . - . -

"¿Te has perdido otra vez?" preguntó Lisa engreídamente cuando la encontré en la biblioteca la tarde siguiente. Llevaba un extraño poncho verde. Creía que los ponchos ya no estaban de moda, pero supongo que me equivocaba. En realidad, parecía algún tipo de gnomo con el poncho verde y el pelo rojo, y me aguanté la risa al pensarlo.

"No," contesté defensivamente. En realidad, me había quedado dormida, pero imaginé que ella no tenía porqué saber eso.

Rodó los ojos. "Acabemos con eso," murmuró.

"Secundo eso," contesté, abriendo el documento de Word en mi ordenador. "Así que, ¿quieres que te mande por email lo que yo tengo y luego podemos unirlo?"

"Claro," contestó. Me dio su dirección de email y le envié el documento. "Lo tengo," murmuró cuando lo recibió.

Nos tomamos un tiempo para decidir en que orden poner los párrafos. Cada una tenía diferentes puntos de vista en el tema, pero finalmente nos pusimos de acuerdo después de cerca de media hora discutiendo.

"¿Sabes siquiera deletrear?" preguntó Lisa mientras hacía una lectura de corrección de nuestra proposición.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunté confundida, ya que sabía que no podía haber tantas palabras mal escritas. Quiero decir, claro, podía escribir mal palabras a veces, pero nunca había tenido muchas faltas. Supuse que decirle que en séptimo grado estuve en un spelling bee no sería lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento.

"Has escrito mal labor (trabajo o trabajar, no se especifica si es verbo o nombre) y practice (práctica)," explicó con arrogancia.

Lo pensé un momento. "¡Oh! Ortografía americana, lo siento. Solo añade la u y convierte la c en una s. Y lo siento si hay más. He olvidado completamente la diferencia."

Me quedé ahí sentada, de brazos cruzados mientras Lisa lo revisaba una y otra vez. Supuse que ella era mucho más perfeccionista que yo.

"¿Has terminado?" pregunté cuando finalmente apartó la vista del monitor.

"Sí. Pero ahora tú tienes que revisarlo," me ordenó Lisa. Pensé que era una exageración, pero acepté y lo revisé tan rápido como pude.

"Está perfecto," le dije cansada. Estaba lista para marcharme. "¿Vas a imprimirlo y traerlo el lunes?"

"Sí," aceptó. "No queremos que lo pierdas." Ignoré educadamente la pulla personal.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y estaba a punto de marcharme cuando ella me paró.

"No he hablado con Alice recientemente," me acusó.

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarla. Me estaba mirando furiosa. "Tal vez ella no quiere hablar contigo," sugerí.

Los ojos de Lisa se estrecharon. "¿Estás intentando arruinar nuestra amistad?" preguntó fuertemente.

Escuché a la gente a nuestro alrededor siseando para que nos calláramos. Salí de la biblioteca, imaginando que ella me seguiría. Lo hizo.

"¿Quieres decir de la misma forma que intentaste arruinar la mía?" repliqué fieramente cuando salió. Algunos peatones de dieron la vuelta para mirar, pero los ignoré.

"No sé de qué estás hablando," dijo casi inocentemente.

"¡Esa mierda que hiciste en la fiesta de Halloween! Decirle a Alice que yo estaba esparciendo rumores maliciosos sobre ti, ¿recuerdas?" pregunté sarcásticamente. Escuché a Lisa resoplar, pero seguí. "No esto al cien por cien segura de lo que tienes contra mí. Tengo algunas ideas, pero no puedo estar segura, ya que no soy tú. Pero puedes seguir atacándome y acosándome tanto como quieras, pero no voy a permitirte arrastrar a cualquiera de mis amigos a esta extraña contienda que tenemos. Esto es entre tú y yo. No involucres a Alice o Edward. Y si Alice quiere hablar contigo, lo hará, así que déjalo. Te veré el lunes." Y me di la vuelta y me marché dejando a Lisa antes de que pudiera responder.

Decidí volver a la casa de los Cullen andando, ya que era un día soleado y tenía tiempo. Mientras caminaba, me di cuenta de lo acostumbrada que estaba a Londres y lo mucho que empezaba a sentirme en casa. Iba a extrañar este lugar; iba a extrañar a Alice, y Esme, y Carlisle; definitivamente iba a extrañar a Edward. Mi corazón empezó a doler por la idea de dejarle durante tanto tiempo. También me puso increíblemente nerviosa. ¿Y si esto terminaba no funcionando? ¿Y si él conocía a otra? ¿Y si yo conocía a otro?

Me detuve a mí misma de estresarme con los 'y si' y el futuro y, en su lugar, pensé en este fin de semana con Edward. El concierto debería ser muy divertido y sentí que no había pasado mucho tiempo con él últimamente. Definitivamente, sabía que tal vez la semana siguiente y definitivamente la semana de después, estaría demasiado ocupada estudiando durante la semana como para verle. Este fin de semana era mi última oportunidad para relajarme con él durante un rato.

"¡Bella!" me abordó Alice cuando llegué a la casa de los Cullen. Salté sorprendida por su entusiasmo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté.

"¡Jasper viene este fin de semana!" gritó, saltando arriba y abajo.

"¡Eso es genial, Alice!" contesté feliz.

"¿Quieres una cita doble esta noche?" preguntó. "Estará aquí en un par de horas."

"Claro," acepté. "Estoy segura de que Edward y yo no tenemos planes."

"¡Genial! Dile a Edward que venga aquí después del trabajo y nos marcharemos desde aquí."

Abrí mi teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Edward al trabajo.

¿Adivina qué? Cita doble esta noche con A & J. Se te ha ordenado que vengas aquí después del trabajo. ;) Te amo, B.

Recibí un mensaje unos minutos más tarde.

¡Genial! Te veo pronto. Te amo.

Guardé el teléfono y me giré hacia Alice, que todavía estaba ahí de pie.

"Así que, Lisa te ha mencionado hoy," le dije, inclinándome contra la pared.

Alice casi gruñó. "¿Qué dijo?"

"Me acusó de arruinar vuestra amistad."

Alice resopló. "Oh, por favor. Ella estaba haciéndote eso."

"Eso es lo que le dije."

"No le dijiste que yo sé la cosa del profesor, ¿verdad?" preguntó Alice.

"No," contesté rápidamente. "No le dije que tú me creías."

"Bien," susurró. "Así que, tengo una pregunta para ti, Bella. Me lo llevo preguntando un tiempo, pero nunca antes lo has mencionado. ¿Estáis tú y mi hermano teniendo sexo?"

Suspiré. "No. Estoy esperando hasta casarme."

"Oooh. Vale. No sabía eso. Pero, él lo sabe, ¿verdad?"

Asentí. "Sip. Afortunadamente para mí, él está dispuesto a esperar."

"Hmm. Bueno, bien por vosotros. Y, ¿puedo hacerte un makeover?" preguntó, cambiando abruptamente de tema. "Estoy aburrida."

"Absolutamente," acepté, siguiéndola al piso de arriba. ¿Quién se negaría a un makeover hecho por Alice Cullen? Yo no.

- . - . - . - . -

Alrededor de las 7, los cuatro nos marchamos para cenar algo. Jasper había llegado una hora antes y Alice les había suplicado a Carlisle y Esme para que le dejaran quedarse con ella. Al final, ella ganó.

"¿Dónde vamos a comer, cariño?" le preguntó Jasper a Alice.

"Pizza suena bien. Estaba pensando en Alfredo's," contestó ella.

"Espera," la paró Edward. "¿Alfredo's Pizza Café o Pizza by Alfredo?"

"¿Importa?" preguntó ella confundida.

"Edward tiene razón," dijo Jasper. "Hay una gran diferencia entre los dos lugares, en cuanto a la calidad de los ingredientes y el sabor."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es mejor?" pregunté.

"Alfredo's Pizza café," dijo Jasper con confianza.

Seguimos caminando hasta el café, donde nos sentamos en una mesa circular en medio de la habitación. Considerando que era viernes por la noche, estaba bastante lleno. La camarera vino y pedimos nuestras bebidas y un par de pasteles.

"Así que, ¿qué tal te va en Oxford?" le pregunté a Jasper, que estaba sentado frente a mí.

"Genial," contestó. "El trimestre está terminando, así que he estado muy ocupado. Muchos ensayos de filosofía que escribir."

"Puedo imaginarlo. Yo nunca podría dar un curso de filosofía. Todas las ideas abstractas y el existencialismo y el realismo y todos los otros ismos." Me estremecí. "No podría hacerlo."

Jasper rió. "Bueno, yo nunca podría hacer nada relacionado con las finanzas. Nunca he sentido inclinación hacia las matemáticas."

"¿Cómo está Rosalie?" preguntó Alice. "No he oído nada de ella últimamente."

"Por lo que sé, está bastante bien. Todavía planeando su boda en su tiempo libre. Creo que Emmett iba de visita este fin de semana."

"¿Alguien sabe dónde va a ser la luna de miel?" preguntó Alice, mirándonos a los tres.

Yo bajé la vista a mi plato de comida, cogiendo el borde de la pizza y evitando hacer contacto visual.

"Tú lo sabes," me acusó.

"No, no lo sé," contesté, pero no de forma suficientemente convincente.

"¿Dónde? Por favor, por favor, por favor," suplicó Alice.

"No tengo permitido decirlo. Tendrías que torturarme y puedo aguantar lo que sea que me hagas," le dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Y si secuestro a Edward?" preguntó.

Edward rió. "Me gustaría ver eso."

"¿Y si eso fuera el rescate, Bella?" preguntó Alice. "¿Y si fuera a matar a Edward a no ser que me dijeras donde iba a ser la luna de miel? Por supuesto, no podrías mentir porque te haría pasar la prueba del polígrafo. ¿Me lo dirías entonces?"

Todos reímos. "Bueno, llamaría a la policía especial, por supuesto. Ellos te rastrearían a cualquier lugar en que estuvieras escondiendo a Edward. Para ser buena, te dejaría oponer resistencia, pero al final, Edward volvería conmigo y tu todavía no sabrías donde es la luna de miel. Yo no negocio con terroristas," contesté.

Alice frunció los labios. "Parece que tendré que subir el listón."

"Venga."

"Así que, si Edward fuera secuestrado, ¿yo sería un cómplice de este crimen?" preguntó Jasper. "No puedo ir en contra de Alice, así que tengo que estar con ella."

Asentí tristemente. "Desafortunadamente, a ti también te cogerían, dejándonos a mí y a Edward con la victoria." Reí. "Moraleja de la historia – No voy a decírtelo, Alice."

"Gracias por luchar por mí, amor," me susurró Edward.

"Cuando sea," contesté, cogiendo su mano.

- . - . - . - . -

El resto del fin de semana pasó muy rápido. Edward y yo fuimos a ver a EDITORS en Dingwalls el sábado por la noche.

El lugar estaba cerca de Camden, así que cogimos el metro hasta allí.

"Te ves estupenda con ese vestido," me susurró Edward en el tren. Llevaba un vestido que había comprado por un impulso esa semana. Era un vestido tipo jersey verde y de manga larga.

Sonreí. "Nunca me habían dicho que me veo estupenda."

"Deberían decírtelo diariamente."

"He decidido que cuando vuelva a América, voy a llevarme todo mi vocabulario británico conmigo. Tal vez incluso un acento," pensé en voz alta. "Eso me recuerda. ¿Puedes hablar con acento americano?"

Edward rió. "No podía antes de que tú vinieras. Creo que puedo ahora. ¿Qué debería decir?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Di, 'Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen'."

"Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen," dijo con un acento americano bastante bueno.

Sonreí. "Eso es raro. Me gusta más tu acento normal. Es lo que amo de ti."

"Así que, si pierdo mi acento, ¿ya no me querrás?" preguntó, retándome.

Le golpeé el brazo. "¡Nunca he dicho que eso sea lo único que amo de ti! Es solo una de las cosas que amo de ti. Te amo por un montón de razones."

"Te creo," me tranquilizó. "Solo estaba tomándote el pelo."

"Idiota," contesté juguetonamente.

Los EDITORS eran un grupo indie y alternativo realmente bueno y la música era increíble. Me divertí un montón con Edward y fue bastante gracioso verle meterse tanto en la música. Pero también, casi cualquiera puede verse tonto cuando tocan la guitarra de aire.

- . - . - . - . -

Desafortunadamente, el resto del fin de semana pasó volando, haciendo que la mañana del lunes llegara demasiado pronto.

"¿Qué tal ha ido tu proyecto?" preguntó Bridget cuando llegué a clase. Estaba cogiendo el mal hábito de llegar más y más tarde. Afortunadamente, solo había un lunes más de clase después de este.

Suspiré. "Me alegro de que termine," contesté. "¿Qué hay del tuyo?"

"No es muy bueno, pero con suerte, será lo suficientemente bueno. Hemos tenido problemas para hacerlo de nueve páginas."

"Nosotros también. Creo que tenemos diez, en realidad," contesté, buscando a Lisa en la clase. Si no estaba aquí para entregar el proyecto a tiempo, iba a matarla a ella y a su casi anoréxico cuerpo.

Lisa llegó con el Dr. Alexander justo antes de que la clase empezara. Qué forma de ser tan obvia, pensé mientras ella le sonreía y movía sus pestañas. La vi dar los papeles y di un suspiro de alivio. Estaba acabado.

El Dr. Alexander pasó la mitad de la clase hablando del nuevo material y la otra mitad estuvo repasando para nuestro examen de la semana siguiente. Quedé muy aliviada cuando dijo que iba a ser de elección múltiple.

"Srta. Swan, ¿puedo hablar con usted, por favor?" me llamó justo cuando despidió a la clase.

"Me pregunto qué quiere," murmuró Bridget mientras recogía sus cosas.

"No tengo ni idea," contesté, haciendo lo mismo. "Te veré la semana que viene."

"Sí. Si quieres que estudiemos juntas, avísame."

"Vale. Adiós."

Fui hasta el frente con el resto de estudiantes que estaban entregando sus propuestas. Me quedé a un lado mientras él respondía algunas preguntas y hablaba con otros alumnos. Di golpecitos en el suelo con mi pie impacientemente, preguntándome que querría. Finalmente, los últimos alumnos se marcharon y me aproximé a él.

"¿Quería verme?" pregunté.

"Sí, Srta. Swan. Si me sigue a mi oficina," dijo el Dr. Alexander.

Suspiré y le seguí por los pasillos hasta su oficina. Me abrió la puerta y, cuando entré, la cerró detrás de mí. Decidí no sentarme y en su lugar, coloqué mi bolsa en una de las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio y me quedé de pie al lado.

Le miré inquisitivamente mientras él se sentaba en la esquina de su escritorio.

"Isabella, como sabe por el programa del curso, califico mis clases estrictamente. El 40% de tu nota es del examen final, el 30% es del proyecto que habéis entregado esta mañana y el 30% restante es por la participación en clase. Quería dejarle saber que su nota por participación es muy baja," me informó.

Esto no me tomó por sorpresa. Como no me gustaba hablar frente a la clase, cualquier clase con notas de participación siempre quedaban un poco bajas.

"Sé que no hablo mucho en clase, pero siempre estoy preparada, y casi siempre presto atención. ¿No debería ser eso un factor en la participación? Tampoco he faltado ni un solo día," le dije, intentando persuadirle de que mi nota de participación debería ser más alta de lo quiera que fuera 'bastante baja'.

"Tengo una oportunidad con la que puedes subir tu nota," ofreció.

"Genial," contesté. "Lo que sea para subir mi nota."

El Dr. Alexander se levantó y se acercó. "Sería más... práctico."

Una señal de alarma apareció en el aire y se me atascó la respiración, mis ojos se ensancharon con incredulidad. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo esto?

"¿Qué está sugiriendo?" pregunté con cautela. Siempre estaba la ligera posibilidad de que pudiera ser una oportunidad genuina, y no quería acusarle de nada inapropiado a no ser que estuviera completamente segura.

"Creo que sabes lo que estoy sugiriendo, Isabella," susurró, acercándose incluso más como para invadir mi burbuja personal. "No seas tímida. Sé que sabes lo mío con Lisa. Y no has hecho nada sobre ello, así que no debes encontrar esta... situación... muy reprensible."

Mi mandíbula cayó en pura sorpresa y shock. Estaba sin palabras. Mi mente iba a cien millas por hora, intentando encontrar un patrón de conducta de manera que supiera como actuar en una situación como esta. Pero pasó rápido. Sentí su mano en mi brazo, jugando con mi muñeca.

"No," susurré suavemente al principio, luego con más fuerza. "¡No! En primer lugar, está casado." Apunté a la alianza en su mano izquierda. "En segundo lugar, no dije nada por miedo a que esto pudiera pasar, y en tercer lugar, nunca consideraría siquiera hacer nada contigo."

El Dr. Alexander agarró mi muñeca con más fuerza. "Isabella..." empezó a decir.

Mi instinto de supervivencia prevaleció y le di con la rodilla en la ingle. Flaqueó, pero aún así siguió sujetando mi muñeca sin mucha fuerza.

"¡No me toques!" le grité, sacando mi muñeca de su mano. Cogí mi mochila y dejé su oficina tan rápido como pude. Desde el pasillo, le escuché gritar mi nombre una vez más.

Y luego corrí.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, ahora las cosas se ponen interesantes, ¿qué pensáis que pasará ahora?

Siento mucho el retraso, al final iba a subir capitulo y outtake de God Love Her y me olvidé de actualizar esta historia ayer, porque normalmente las actualizo a la vez, xD

Bueno, me voy a actualizar GLH y a prepararme para los MTVMA. Nos leemos el sábado, aunque ya estaré de exámenes, asi que no voy a contestar ni rr, ni voy a poner notas, ni nada, simplemente dejaré el capitulo.

Así que muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y a los que solo leeis, por los caps pasados, por este y por los siguientes del mes.

Hasta el sabado.

-Bells, :)


	26. Evasión

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo veintiséis – Evasión

Salí corriendo del edificio hasta la calle llena de peatones. No creía que él me estuviera siguiendo, pero no pude evitar seguir corriendo. Estaba en shock, enfadada, molesta y aterrorizada, y mi reflejo de lucha-o-huida todavía tenía el control.

Cuando subí al tren de vuelta a Islington, tuve dos pensamientos simultáneos. Primero, tenía que tomar acciones legales. No había manera de que fuera a dejar que el Dr. Alexander saliera impune de esto. En segundo lugar, no podía decírselo a Edward. Al menos, no aún. Estaba bastante segura de que Edward se pondría hecho una fiera cuando se lo dijera y él ya tenía suficientes cosas por las que preocuparse. Además, podía manejar esto yo sola. No podía depender siempre de Edward para que me ayudara a superar las situaciones difíciles. No ahora. No cuando iba a estar lejos de él durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Cullen, corrí al piso de arriba, sabiendo a quién iba a llamar. Me metí en Internet y encontré la página web de la firma de abogados Barnaby-Clayton, y luego encontré el perfil de Meredith. Cogí mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número que aparecía.

"Meredith Grant," respondió.

"Hola, Meredith. Soy Bella Swan. Um, la novia de Edward," me volví a presentar. Realmente esperaba que recordara quién era.

"Oh, cierto, ¿cómo estás, Bella?"

"No muy bien," contesté honestamente. "¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que podía llamarte su tenía una pregunta legal simple?"

"Sí. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

"Bueno, solo necesito una dirección. Sé que en América, iría a la Oficina de Asuntos Legales de mi universidad, pero no sé a dónde ir primero aquí."

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Uh... acoso sexual por parte de mi profesor."

"Oh, Bella, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Meredith preocupada.

"Estoy bien," la tranquilicé. "Solo tengo que asegurarme de que no se escapa de esta. Así que, ¿puedes ayudarme?"

"Absolutamente. La facultad debería tener una Oficina de Igualdad y Diversidad o un Grupo de Diversidad. Son personas a las que querrás ver para rellenar una queja formal. Estoy segura de que si llamas a la oficina administrativa de la facultad, podrás encontrar el grupo o la persona correcta.

"Vale, genial. Muchas gracias."

"Ha sido un placer. Ten cuidado, Bella," dijo antes de colgar.

Llamé a la administración de la London Business School y la secretaria me dijo que no podía darme cita hasta el día siguiente.

"También te pedirán la entrega de una declaración escrita sobre el incidente ocurrido," dijo por teléfono.

"Vale, puedo escribir eso," contesté.

"Genial. Entonces te veremos a la una mañana por la tarde."

"Sí. Gracias," dije, colgando.

Me senté en el sillón en la esquina de mi habitación, quitando la ropa que había puesto ahí antes. Me llevé las rodillas al pecho y, por primera vez, me permití a mí misma llorar. Toda la determinación estaba desapareciendo lentamente después de dar el primer paso para hacer algo.

Lloré por el enfado, por el estrés, por la desesperación. Eventualmente, empecé a llorar por cosas que ni siquiera importaban ya. Como esa vez que mi primo pequeño había puesto mi lagartija mascota en la secadora cuando tenía 7 años o cuando volví a casa un día del colegio y me enteré de que mis padres habían vendido a nuestro conejo mascota, Smokey. Reviví los momentos con mi abuelo. Caminando a mi lado mientras yo montaba en mi triciclo por su vecindario en Phoenix, regañándonos a mi hermana y a mí por correr mojadas por la casa después de haber salido de la piscina, dejándome pintar sus uñas de los pies de rosa. Recordé cuando tenía 14 años y nos enteramos de que él tenía cáncer y fuimos a Phoenix a visitar. Recuerdo tener que dejar la habitación para llorar la primera vez que vi su cuerpo demacrado por la quimioterapia. Recordé llorar cuando oí a su padre, mi bisabuelo, decirle a su único hijo que él le daría su corazón si lo necesitaba. Lloré, recordando cuando mi madre vino y nos dijo a mi hermana y a mí que mi abuelo había muerto mientras estábamos en el cine, aunque le habíamos visto y hablado con él antes ese mismo día, y que mi padre había llegado a Phoenix solo cinco minutos después de que su padre muriera. Recordé contener las lágrimas unos días después cuando tocaban "Con Te Partiro" en su funeral.

Las lágrimas, sin embargo, se secaron eventualmente. Me levanté, sabiendo que no podía quedarme ahí sentada para siempre sin que la gente se diera cuenta de que algo iba mal. Cogí una hoja de mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir mi declaración. No estaba segura de cuantos detalles poner, así que decidí ser tan descriptiva como fuera posible, solo por si acaso. Incluí algunas miradas fijas que había notado anteriormente e incluso lo que había pasado con Lisa. Tenía más de una página escrito cuando escuché a Alice llegar a casa.

Solo había colocado la declaración en mi cuaderno y lo había cerrado cuando escuché a Alice en mi puerta.

"Hey, Bella," dijo, entrando y quedándose al lado del tocador.

"Hey," dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Ella me miró un momento, sin duda, notando que mis ojos todavía estaban rojos e hinchados. "Has estado llorando," acusó.

"Es solo el síndrome premenstrual," mentí. La única cosa buena del síndrome premenstrual era que podías culparle de casi cualquier cosa.

"Ah, entiendo," contestó. "¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?"

"En realidad no," dije, honestamente.

"Bueno, he oído que había rebajas en Oxford Street. Planeaba ir. ¿Quieres venir?"

Ah, terapia de compras. La solución temporal para cualquier problema.

"Por supuesto," contesté, limpiándome la nariz con la muñeca. "Dame un minuto y me encontraré contigo en el piso de abajo."

Alice se marchó y yo me senté en mi tocador, mis manos enterradas en mi pelo. Tomé unas respiraciones profundas para calmar mis emociones. Arreglé el maquillaje de mis ojos y, tras decidir que me veía presentable, cogí mi bolso y me reuní con Alice para ir de compras.

"¿Qué más habéis hecho tú y Jasper este fin de semana?" pregunté mientras entrábamos en algunas tiendas.

"Fuimos al cine y salimos a cenar y nos pusimos al día en lo que le ha pasado últimamente al otro," explicó. "Ha sido un buen fin de semana."

"¿Le has hablado del... uh, incidente?"

"Sí, lo hice. En realidad se enfadó con Lisa. Pero en realidad a él nunca le gustó, para empezar," contestó, mirando algunos sweaters.

"Eso me hace sentir mejor," murmuré.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Alice, girándose para mirarme.

"Porque a veces siento que exagero o algo. A veces me siento mal porque no me gusta," intenté explicar.

"Eres demasiado buena."

"Bueno, eso es por lo que me hace sentir mejor que otros se sientan igual," contesté. "De cualquier manera, ¿qué piensas de esta camisa?" Me puse sobre el torso un sweater morado con cuello en V.

"Me gusta," dijo. "Pero es muy simple. Necesitas más estampados en tu armario. Florales o rayas o algo."

Nos movimos hacia otro montón de ropa y Alice estaba eligiendo algunos tops para que me los probara cuando un movimiento me llamó la atención.

"Hablando del diablo," murmuré.

Lisa acababa de entrar en la misma tienda. Estaba hablando por su móvil y mirando unas joyas. Todavía no nos había visto.

Alice se dio la vuelta para mirar y estrechó sus ojos. "Tenías que entregar tu proyecto esta mañana, ¿correcto?"

"Sí..." dije dudosa. "¿Por qué?"

"Solo me lo preguntaba."

No pude evitar seguir mirándola y ella eventualmente nos vio y se acercó.

"¡Alice!" exclamó Lisa, fingiendo felicidad y dándole un abrazo. "¡Hace mucho que no te veo! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien," contestó Alice, sin mostrar emoción.

Lisa se giró para reconocer mi presencia. "Bella," dijo.

"Lisa," contesté.

"Creí que todavía estarías en LBS."

"Y, ¿por qué pensarías eso?" pregunté. Nuestra clase había terminado hace más de dos horas.

"Creí que ibas a trabajar en tu nota de participación."

Mis ojos se ensancharon en realización. "Y, ¿qué sabes tú sobre mi nota de participación?" solté enfadada.

Por el rabillo del ojos, vi a Alice que estaba realmente confundida.

Lisa sonrió dulcemente. "Querida, yo fui la que sugirió que te dieran la oportunidad de subir nota."

Antes de que pudiera pararme a mí misma, encontré mi mano golpeando un lado de su pálida, pecosa y perfectamente maquillada cara. Mi mano escoció con el contacto, pero fue gratificante ver la mirada de puro shock en su cara. Supongo que lo bueno de que la gente piense que soy demasiado buena es que nunca esperan que los haga daño físicamente.

"Joder," murmuró, moviendo sus manos a su ahora roja mejilla. Se veía con un enfado asesino.

Su mano se estiró hacia mí de repente y me quedé quieta esperando el contacto, pero nunca llegó. Alice le había apartado la mano de un golpe.

"¡Parad!" nos dijo a las dos fieramente. "Bella, ve a probarte estas camisas. Lisa, tengo que hablar contigo." Me lanzó las perchas de ropa y me dio una mirada significativa.

"Bien," dije, mirando furiosa aún a Lisa. Cogí la ropa y fui hacia los probadores, pero paré cuando estuve fuera de la vista detrás de una pared. Me incliné contra ella. No estaban muy lejos, así que todavía podía oír sus voces si escuchaba de cerca. No había manera de que me perdiera esto.

"¿Qué coño, Lisa?" escuché a Alice decir. "Bella es mi amiga y realmente no aprecio como la has estado tratando desde que llegó."

"Isabella Swan ha actuado como una perra todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerla," contestó Lisa.

"¡En lo que llevo de conocerte, tú has sido la que ha actuado así!"

"¡Oh Dios mío, no puedo creer que te pongas de su lado! ¡Alice, yo he sido tu amiga durante años! ¡Yo fui tu amiga cuando no tenías ninguna!"

"Te encanta sacar eso, ¿verdad? Realmente me ayudaste entonces y lo aprecio. Pero voy a ser completamente franca. Has sido una basura como amiga desde hace un tiempo."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Lisa.

"¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando cumplí 19 años en que decidiste que preferías pasar la noche con Corey haciendo Dios sabe qué en lugar de celebrarlo conmigo? O, ¿qué hay de esa vez en que te liaste con ese tipo con el que yo estaba saliendo? O, ¿cuándo te peleaste conmigo en medio de nuestra clase de español? ¿Qué hay de esa vez en Mayo cuando le fallaste a Meg en su exposición de arte? ¡Y, mucho más importante, ¿qué hay de esa vez en mi fiesta de Halloween en que me mentiste en la cara e hiciste que Bella pareciera la mala? ¡Sé que en realidad te estás acostando con tu profesor!"

"Así que, ¿Bella te ha dicho eso? ¿Por qué la creerías a ella antes que a mí?"

"¡Jesús!" gritó Alice exasperada. "¡Bella no me lo dijo! ¡Me lo dijo Meg! Y, desde ahora, siempre creeré a Bella antes que a ti. Eres una mentirosa compulsiva y no puedo confiar en nada de lo que digas."

"Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja esto?" preguntó Lisa. No sonaba para nada enfadada – sonaba triste.

Alice suspiró. "Simplemente no puedo seguir más con esto. Y no culpes a Bella o a nadie más. En realidad es totalmente tu culpa que nuestra amistad no haya funcionado. Solo espero que te des cuenta y que no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Espero que te vaya bien, Lisa, pero ya no puedo ser tu amiga."

No pude oír nada durante unos segundos.

"Entonces, te veré por ahí," apenas escuché a Lisa susurrar.

Todavía estaba inclinada contra la pared cuando escuché a Alice acercarse. Acababa de alejarme de la pared cuando Alice dobló la esquina.

"Así que, no me van," le dije, gesticulando hacia las camisas que ni siquiera me había probado.

Alice sonrió. Había algunas lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. "Ni siquiera te las has probado, ¿verdad?"

Le devolví la sonrisa. "No," confesé. "¿Estás bien?"

"Lo estaré," contestó, se llevó la manga de su sweater a sus ojos para recoger las lágrimas. "Quiero decir, aunque estoy furiosa con ella, fue mi amiga durante mucho tiempo."

"Lo entiendo," le dije, estirándome para darle un abrazo.

Alice rió de repente. "¿Por qué la pegaste?"

Dudé, todavía insegura sobre si quería decírselo o no. Quiero decir, si no iba a decírselo a Edward, no quería decírselo a Alice.

"Sabes qué, probablemente no quiera saberlo," dijo, tomando la decisión por mí.

"Así que, ¿está arruinada esta salida de compras?" pregunté, cambiando de tema. "Podemos volver a casa si quieres."

Alice rió. "No. Ahora solo necesito más terapia de compras."

- . - . - . - . -

La tarde siguiente, después de mi clase de marketing, fui a la oficina de administración. La oficina estaba decorada con gusto con escritorios de madera, sofás y sillones con ricos tapizados y alfombras azul oscuro. Se sentía diferente de la sensación genérica y corporativa de la mayoría de las oficinas de la UW. Al menos, de las que yo había estado dentro.

Me aproximé a una mujer mayor sentada detrás de un escritorio en el área de recepción.

"Buenas tardes," me saludó con una sonrisa amable. "¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Sí. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Tengo una cita a la una en la oficina de igualdad y diversidad."

"Oh, sí. Con David Wallace. Por favor, tome asiento y él estará en un momento con usted."

Me senté en un sillón al otro lado de la habitación. Crucé las piernas, esperando, mientras la secretaria le llamaba.

Un minuto más tarde, un hombre alto de mediana edad salió de una de las oficinas del fondo. Llevaba unas finas gafas y en general era atractivo.

"¿Srta. Swan¿" preguntó desde el escritorio.

Me puse de pie, llevando mi mochila conmigo y me acerqué a él.

"Mi nombre es David Wallace," dijo, extendiendo su mano para sacudir la mía. "Si me sigues."

Le seguí a lo que supuse que era su oficina y me senté en una de las sillas al otro lado de su escritorio.

Él se sentó en su escritorio y fue directo al grano. "En primer lugar quiero informarte de que esta reunión y cualquier otra reunión posterior, son estrictamente confidenciales. Sin embargo, tendremos que informarle a la otra parte de la queja. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Asentí afirmativamente.

"Ahora, Srta. Swan, ¿entiendo que quiere presentar una queja formal por acoso sexual?"

"Sí, señor," contesté. "Contra el Dr. Mark Alexander."

"Y, ¿el incidente en cuestión ha ocurrido recientemente?"

"Pasó ayer."

David Wallace movió su cabeza pensativamente. "Necesitaré que presentes una declaración escrita para archivar."

Saqué de mi mochila lo que había escrito ayer. "Ya lo tengo," dije, entregándoselo. "Su secretaria me lo dijo."

"Excelente," contestó, cogiéndolo. "Ahora, ¿puedes decirme que pasó?"

Le conté todo, empezando desde el día en que le pillé con Lisa y él me dijo sugerentemente que su oficina siempre estaba abierta para mí. No estaba segura de lo lejos que debía ir en cuanto a contarle la involucración de Lisa pero, como ella estaba involucrada, decidí que él debería saber el tema. Y terminé diciéndole lo que había pasado ayer. Lo único que dejé fue que probablemente Lisa puso la idea en la cabeza del Dr. Alexander. Pero no importaba de quién fuera la idea, lo que importaba era que él estaba abierto a la idea y lo hizo.

"Esto es muy serio, Srta. Swan," contestó David Wallace, de alguna manera sorprendido por la gravedad de la queja. "No estoy diciendo que no le crea, pero si el Dr. Alexander niega esta queja, ¿hay alguna evidencia de que esto haya ocurrido?"

Lo pensé un momento. "Le grité y el gritó mi nombre. Así que, tal vez si pregunta a algún profesor de las oficinas que había cerca en ese momento. Tal vez ellos oyeran el alboroto.

Él movió su cabeza y escribió notas en su agenda. "Bueno, nos pondremos en contacto con el Dr. Alexander esta tarde o mañana en algún momento. Tras eso, probablemente tendremos que verte de nuevo y ver a dónde van las cosas desde aquí. ¿Tienes un número donde pueda localizarte?"

Le di mi número de móvil.

"¿Tienes alguna pregunta?" preguntó al final de nuestra reunión.

"En realidad sí. Acabo de entregar un trabajo y mi examen final es el próximo lunes. Si él se entera de que he interpuesto esta queja contra él, ¿como puedo estar segura de que no quedará reflejado en la nota?"

"Buena pregunta," contestó. "Encontraremos un asistente o a otro profesor que califique el resto de tus trabajos para evitar conflictos de intereses."

"Genial. Esa era una de mis principales preocupaciones, en realidad," dije poniéndome de pie. "Gracias por reunirte conmigo."

"Ha sido un placer," contestó, acompañándome fuera. "Te llamaré con más instrucciones."

"Gracias."

Cuando dejé la oficina, saqué mi teléfono para ponerlo en sonido. Vi que tenía una llamada perdida de Edward. Pulsé el botón de llamada, llamando a su número del trabajo.

"Edward Cullen al habla," respondió tras dos tonos.

"Debo tener el número equivocado," le dije, sonriendo. "Suenas demasiado sexy como para ser mi novio."

Escuché a Edward aguantar una risa. "Bueno, tú suenas demasiado sexy para ser mi novia, así que eso debe ser." Reí. "Te echo de menos. ¿Dónde estabas antes cuando llamé?"

"Olvidé volver a poner mi teléfono en sonido," mentí, sintiéndome realmente culpable por haberlo hecho. "Acabo de mirarlo. Así que, ¿has decidido que tenías suficiente tiempo para llamarme desde el trabajo?"

"Creí que podía librarme. Aunque espero que me perdones si de repente empiezo a hablar de ventas por correo y facturas. ¿Cuales son tus planes para esta noche?" preguntó.

"Tengo una buena cantidad de deberes que hacer, así que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo contigo, desafortunadamente."

"Pero puedes cenar, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto," contesté feliz. No le había visto desde el domingo y ya le echaba de menos.

"Entonces, pasaré por la casa después del trabajo y te recogeré... Sí, Sr. Smith. La factura debería estar enviada el viernes... No, señor. Haré todo lo que pueda..."

No pude evitar reír tan fuerte que otras personas me miraban extrañadas.

"Lo siento, Bella," se disculpó. "Mi supervisor estaba pasando. Pero, ¿suena bien?"

"Suena maravilloso," contesté. "Pero debería dejarte ir. Te veré esta noche."

"Genial. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo," dije colgando.

- . - . - . - . -

Cumpliendo su palabra, Edward llegó a la casa de sus padres cuando salió del trabajo. Como no había parado primero en su piso, todavía estaba vestido con su ropa de trabajo. Una camisa de vestir azul claro, pantalones negros y una chaqueta negra que le hacía verse increíble y siempre me dejaba caliente y molesta. Me alegraba de haber decidido llevar un vestido negro y tacones en lugar de vaqueros y un sweater.

"Te ves hermosa," dijo la primera vez que me vio al ir al piso de abajo, mi abrigo estaba doblado sobre mi brazo.

Sonreí. "Gracias. Tú también estás bastante guapo," le dije, estirándome para besarle. "Así que, ¿cual es el plan?"

"Cenar," contestó. "Porque todavía tienes deberes."

"Cierto, los tengo. Pero me refiero que a dónde vamos."

"A donde tú quieras comer," contestó, dejándome a mí la decisión. Normalmente no me gustaba elegir restaurantes, pero no estaba de humor para estar indecisa.

"Solo llévame a algún lugar donde pueda tomar un delicioso plato de pasta," le dije.

Edward rió mientras caminábamos por la calle. "¿Eres en parte italiana? Siempre quieres comer comida italiana."

"En realidad lo soy," contesté. "Los padres de mi abuela por parte de madre eran de Italia. Por parte de padre, casi todos descienden de alemanes e ingleses. Pero también tengo antepasados suecos, polacos, rusos y yugoslavos. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"La mayoría son ingleses," contestó. "Pero mi madre tiene algo de sangre irlandesa, y mi padre tiene algún antepasado francés."

Terminamos comiendo en Trattoria Italiano Biagio. El vino era perfecto, la comida era perfecta y Edward era perfecto. Lo único que no hizo la noche perfecta fue esa molesta sensación que sentía cuando le estaba escondiendo algo. Intenté no pensar en ello y disfrutar nuestra cita, pero la sensación de culpa siempre estaba presente, incluso si la empujaba tan lejos como podía.

"Has terminado tu proyecto de economía, ¿no?"

"Sí," contesté. "Lisa lo entregó ayer, y yo nunca me he sentido más aliviada."

Edward sonrió. "Entonces, esto es una cena de celebración. Enhorabuena por aguantar a la peor compañera del mundo."

Levantó su copa y yo choqué la mía contra la suya, riendo. "Gracias."

"¿Qué tal ha ido el resto de la semana? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?"

"En realidad yo-" empecé a decirle lo que había pasado, pero me eché atrás. Ahora que lo había pospuesto, encontraba más y más complicado decirle lo que había pasado.

"Fui de compras ayer con Alice," terminé débilmente.

Edward movió su cabeza. "Pero, ¿estás segura de que nada va mal? Pareces distraída."

Suspiré. "Es solo el trabajo de la escuela. Estoy estresada por los finales de la semana que viene, eso es todo."

Edward y yo estábamos caminando de vuelta a la casa de los Cullen, cogidos de la mano, cuando de repente él me alejó de nuestro camino.

"¿Dónde vamos?" pregunté con curiosidad.

Él no respondió mientras me llevaba a la entrada de un callejón oscuro.

Levanté mis cejas inquisitivamente.

"He pensado que sería inapropiado hacer esto en público," susurró en mi oído.

Encontré mis espalda presionada contra la pared de ladrillo mientras los labios de Edward encontraban los míos. Queriendo. Ansiando. Buscando. Una de sus manos se movió a mi nuca mientras la otra se envolvía alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome a él mientras mis brazos se encontraban alrededor de su pecho. Deslicé mi lengua en su boca, deleitándome con su delicioso sabor. Edward respondió empujándome más contra la pared de ladrillo, llevando sus manos a mis muslos, levantándolos de manera que mis piernas estuvieran envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo y mi cara estaba ligeramente más alta que la suya. La falda de mi vestido había subido cerca de la parte superior de mis muslos pero, en ese momento, no me importó nada. Me sumergí más profundamente en el beso, poniendo en él todo mi estrés, frustración, enfado y culpa anteriores. En mostrarle todo mi amor a Edward.

Durante el momento, era la mejor salida para mis emociones.


	27. Zombies

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo veintisiete – Zombies

El miércoles por la tarde, cuando volví a la casa de los Cullen después de mi clase de estadística, decidí darme la ducha para la que no había tenido tiempo esta mañana. Tenía algo que estudiar y quería aplazarlo solo un poco más. Entré en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente envolviera mi cuerpo.

Todavía estaba esperando la llamada de David Wallace, así que coloqué mi teléfono en el lavabo del baño, solo por si llamaba ahora. Él me había dicho que hablaría con el Dr. Alexander ayer u hoy, y me estaba poniendo impaciente por saber qué iba a pasar. ¿Iba a decir el Dr. Alexander que yo había mentido y que él nunca me había hecho nada? Si era así, esperaba que alguien corroborara mi historia.

En realidad también tenía que decirle a Edward lo que había ocurrido. Quería decírselo. Yo era la que valoraba la franqueza y la honestidad, y sentía que le estaba aislando al no decírselo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, realmente no estaba segura de cual sería su reacción. Y, ¿cómo le explicaría por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Se estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado pesado para manejar, y estaba empezando a arrepentirme de mi decisión de no llamar a Edward justo después de que pasara para decírselo. Pero era demasiado tarde para cambiar eso.

Salí de la ducha, me sequé y me volví a poner la ropa. Me puse espuma en el pelo para no tener que secarlo y volví a mi habitación para empezar a estudiar para los exámenes de la próxima semana. Normalmente, mis hábitos de estudio incluían un poco más de demora. Pero sabía que querría tener tiempo para pasarlo con Edward y, como eso estaba limitado, tenía que usar mi tiempo prudentemente. Si no empezaba a estudiar ahora, tendría que pasar cada minuto de la próxima semana estudiando, y no quería hacer eso.

Una hora más tarde, estaba tecleando un resumen para mi clase de marketing cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Recordé que Alice estaba estudiando con Meg, y Carlisle, Esme y Edward estaban trabajando, así que no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. Y, para ser honesta, se me había pasado por la cabeza unas cuantas veces desde que estoy aquí la idea de alguien asaltando la casa mientras yo estaba aquí sola. No importaba si era para robar, secuestrarme o asesinarme. El pensamiento todavía estaba ahí.

Sintiéndome un poco paranoica, cogí un par de tijeras para usarlas como arma si lo necesitaba, puse mi teléfono móvil en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y bajé las escaleras silenciosamente. Había demasiado silencio y mi corazón se estaba acelerando con anticipación. El piso de abajo estaba como yo lo había dejado. Las luces estaban apagadas pero la luz del exterior entraba por las ventanas. La puerta principal no tenía el cerrojo puesto.

"¿Hola?" pregunté justo antes de doblar la esquina hasta la sala de estar, sonando horrorosamente a cliché de una película de miedo.

Doblé la esquina y mis manos volaron a mi pecho en sorpresa y alivio.

"Jesucristo, Edward," exclamé con una risa. "Me asustado muchísimo."

Edward solo me miró, su cara estaba vacía de toda emoción. "¿Supongo que las tijeras eran para protegerte?"

"Sí, pensé que tal vez alguien había asaltado la casa," contesté, confundida. Dejé las tijeras en una mesa cercana. "¿No se supone que tienes que estar en el trabajo?"

"Lo estoy," contestó.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté. Su vaguedad estaba empezando a molestarme... y a preocuparme.

"Bueno, estaba en el trabajo, hasta que recibí una llamada de Meredith durante mi descanso para comer. Alta, castaña, abogado, fue a la Noche de las Hogueras con nosotros. ¿La recuerdas?" Su pregunta tenía una mordacidad que envió un escalofrío por mi columna.

Asentí lentamente. Había esperado haberle dicho a Edward lo del Dr. Alexander antes de que él se enterara, pero parecía que ese no era el caso.

"Ella quería saber como estabas y si la oficina de administración te había ayudado con tu queja de acoso sexual," dijo calmadamente. "Puedes imaginar mi sorpresa al no saber nada de esto."

Me pasé la mano por el pelo y bajé la vista al intrincado estampado de la alfombra. "Yo- Yo iba a decírtelo."

"¿Cuando?"

No estaba segura de la respuesta a esa pregunta. "En algún momento." Levanté la vista a él.

Edward cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. "¿Qué te hizo?" Obviamente ya sabía quién era. No estaba segura de si eso era bueno o no.

Lentamente empecé a moverme de un lado a otro, manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos. "Me llamó a su oficina y me dijo que mi nota de participación era baja y que podía subirla con algún trabajo extra. Trabajo extra 'práctico' fue el término que usó," le dije, haciendo las comillas en el aire para darle énfasis. El enfado volvió a correr por mis venas. "Le pregunté qué estaba sugiriendo y él dijo que yo sabía lo que estaba sugiriendo y que quería hacer conmigo lo mismo que ha estado haciendo con Lisa. ¡Y en realidad tuvo el descaro que pensar que aceptaría su oferta! Así que dije que no, le di con la rodilla en la ingle y salí corriendo. Entonces llegué aquí y llamé a Meredith."

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron. "¿Te tocó o te hizo daño?" preguntó calmado. Demasiado calmado.

"Me agarró la muñeca," contesté honestamente, levantando compulsivamente mi brazo izquierdo. "Dolía un poco después."

Sus ojos se llenaron de enfado y su mano se estiró para agarrar una de las almohadas decorativas. "¿Por qué no me dijiste esto, Bella?" La calma de su voz se había ido completamente.

"No quería que esto pasara," dije, gesticulando hacia las muestras de su enfado. "Y quería solucionarlo sola. Ya he ido a la administración y he presentado la queja. Ni siquiera se lo dije a Alice o tus padres."

"Bella, todavía podrías haber venido a mí. Siempre estoy aquí para ti, sin importar nada."

"Pero no lo estás," rogué, intentando hacerle ver a qué me refería. "No vas a estar siempre aquí para mí."

"Por supuesto que sí," rebatió.

"No, Edward, no vas a estar," contesté, todavía moviéndome. "Edward, me voy en un mes y tres días. Y me guste o no, tú vas a estar aquí en Inglaterra mientras que yo estoy en la otra mitad del mundo."

"Solo porque no vaya a estar para ti físicamente, no significa que no pueda estarlo emocionalmente," contestó.

"Lo sé. Pero tú también tienes que entender que yo no estoy acostumbrada a tener a alguien como tú en mi vida. He estado soltera toda mi vida, con la excepción de ese periodo de cuatro meses que no cuenta porque él era un imbécil y no iba en serio. Pero, si alguna vez he tenido que pasar por algo duro o estresante, lo he hecho yo sola. Cuando mi coche fue destrozado en el campus y tuve que llamar a la policía para rellenar una denuncia, lo hice yo sola. Cuando tuve que suplicarle a mi profesor de francés que me dejara estar en su clase que tenía que toma después de no haber podido matricularme en plazo, lo hice yo sola. He estado tan acostumbrada a ser autosuficiente, que ahora que no necesito serlo, no puedo evitar seguir actuando así."

Edward se sentó, de manera que tenía sus codos en sus rodillas, sus manos estaban a cada lado de su frente.

Paré de moverme cuando él estuvo en silencio cerca de un minuto. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente dentro de mi pecho.

"Todavía no entiendo porqué tuviste que mentirme sobre ello," admitió finalmente, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos. _Está herido. Maldita sea._

"No te mentí sobre ello. Simplemente no te lo conté." _Mala excusa, Bella._

"No, Bella, me has mentido en mi cara," dijo enérgicamente, levantándose y dándose la vuelta para que no pudiera ver su cara. "Te pregunté anoche si había algo que te estuviera molestando y tú dijiste que solo eran tus exámenes, lo que es mentira, ya que, obviamente, había algo más. Dime, ¿cuáles eran tus emociones después de que esto pasara? No pudiste solo dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente." Se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Su cara se veía herida y algo dentro de mí dolió por eso.

"Estaba en shock pero, sobre todo, estaba enfadada. Enfadada por haberme puesto en esta posición, enfadada porque él pensara tan poco de mí como para creer que me parecería bien acostarme con mi profesor por una estúpida nota, enfadada porque no le hubieran hecho nada antes por Lisa. Y luego el enfado se convirtió en dolor... y tristeza." Me senté en uno de los sillones, volviendo a pensar en la tarde del lunes. "Lloré durante una hora de frustración y... todo. Así que no, no lo dejé pasar y llamé a la administración. Y, vale, lo admito. Te mentí anoche. Estaba preocupada por algo más. Pero no era la situación en sí misma. Era por no haberte hablado sobre ello."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?" preguntó, exasperado, lanzando sus manos al aire.

"¡Porque estoy asustada, Edward!" le grité, levantándome del sillón. Razones y dudas que nunca había conocido conscientemente estaban de repente saliendo a la superficie. Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en mis ojos, pero sabía que no podría detenerlas durante mucho tiempo. "¡Estoy asustada de estar haciéndome demasiado dependiente de ti! ¡Me asusta muchísimo! Paso más de un día sin hablar contigo, y todo mi ser duele por no hablarte o por no estar cerca de ti. Y creo que eventualmente podré manejar el no verte durante más o menos un año, pero lo que me mata es pensar que no será solo hasta que me gradúe y pueda mudarme aquí. ¿Y si es para siempre? ¿Y si empiezo a depender de ti demasiado y luego nada de esto funciona? ¡Me niego a ser una de esas chicas que básicamente se convierten en zombies porque alguien las deja! Habría sido diferente si hubiéramos estado, no sé, casados durante muchos años. Me permitiría a mí misma convertirme en zombie-Bella si me dejas entonces. Pero no ahora. ¡Acabamos de empezar esta relación! ¡Todavía no puedo estar al cien por cien segura de que esto es para siempre! Así que supongo que no te lo dije al principio porque quería probarme a mí misma que puedo manejar las cosas sin ti. Que si las cosas no funcionan entre nosotros, no me romperé en un billón de piezas."

"Y, ¿te has probado eso a ti misma?"

Asentí. "Para mi alivio, creo que estaré bien si algo pasara," susurré.

Volví a mirar a Edward, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Pero no recibí ninguna. En su lugar, él fue a la puerta.

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente en incertidumbre, miedo y confusión. "¿Dónde vas?" pregunté nerviosa.

Él abrió la puerta y salió. Yo le seguí. Fuera, el cemento estaba frío contra mis pies descalzos, pero caminé a su lado igualmente.

"¿Edward? Contestame," le dije. Puse una de mis manos en su brazo, pero él siguió andando.

"Voy a LBS a encargarme de unos asuntos personales," contestó.

Mis ojos se ensancharon. "¡Edward, no!" dije, corriendo y colocándome frente a él. Él paró de mala gana. "Por favor, para. La administración ya está investigando el incidente. No hagas nada estúpido," le supliqué. "Aunque dentro de mí realmente quiero que vayas allí y le patees el trasero, en serio creo que haría más mal que bien. No quieres que haya cargos de asalto y lesiones contra ti."

Edward no se veía nada convencido.

"Le causé algo de dolor el lunes. ¿Puedes vivir con eso?" pregunté esperanzada.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, mi móvil sonó en mi bolsillo trasero. Lo saqué y respondí, esperando que fuera la llamada que había estado esperando todo el día.

"¿Hola?" pregunté. Edward todavía estaba ahí de pie, muy metido en sus pensamientos.

"Isabella, soy David Wallace de LBS. Espero que este sea un buen momento," le escuché decir.

"Hola, Sr. Wallace. Gracias por llamar. Este es un buen momento," contesté.

"Me preguntaba si podías venir a la oficina esta tarde. Sé que no te aviso con tiempo, pero nos gustaría resolver esto tan rápido como sea posible."

"Lo entiendo. Puedo ir esta tarde. ¿Qué hora sería la mejor?" pregunté, mirando todavía a Edward. Él estaba mirando algo en la distancia. ¿A qué? No estaba segura.

"Cualquier hora después de las cuatro. Tengo otra cita a esa hora," contestó.

"Vale. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda. Adiós," dije, colgando.

Edward me estaba mirando ahora, curioso. Me sentí un poco cohibida bajo su mirada. Su cara estaba otra vez vacía de toda emoción y me hizo sentir muy incómoda.

"Quieren que vaya otra vez. Supongo que ya han hablado con el Dr. Alexander," le dije.

"Iré contigo," dijo, sin ser exactamente una sugerencia, sino más bien un hecho.

"¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo?" pregunté.

"Les dije que tenía una emergencia familiar. Esta emergencia puede durar un poco más," dijo. "Ahora vamos a buscarte unos zapatos y una chaqueta."

Estaba bastante confundida por sus emociones. Sabía que todavía estaba enfadado, pero no estaba segura de con quién lo estaba. También acababa de abrirle mi corazón, dejándole saber mis inseguridades más profundas, y él todavía no había respondido. Era enervante, pero lo alejé. Me encargaría de ello más tarde.

Media hora más tarde, estaba sentada en el área de recepción con Edward. Todavía no habíamos discutido lo que había pasado. Él había cogido una revista de la mesa y estaba hojeándola cuando David Wallace salió de su oficina. Me puse de pie y fui hacia él, y Edward me siguió.

"Srta. Swan," me saludó amablemente. Miró a Edward.

"Este es mi novio," le dije, mirando al dicho novio.

"Edward Cullen," se presentó Edward, sacudiendo su mano.

"David Wallace," contestó. "Por favor, sígueme."

Le seguí a su oficina, exactamente como había hecho ayer, solo que esta vez, Edward iba detrás de mí. Me senté en la misma silla y Edward se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Ha hablado con el Dr. Alexander?" pregunté rápidamente, mi impaciencia tomó lo mejor de mí.

"Lo he hecho," contestó, cruzando sus manos y colocándolas encima de su escritorio.

"¿Y?" pregunté.

"Ha reconocido que el incidente ocurrió como tú dijiste."

Estaba en shock. Esperaba algún tipo de refutación o evasión, al menos alguna mentira de su parte. Miré a Edward, que todavía estaba en silencio. Maldito silencio.

"La administración está abriendo un proceso en su contra, pero me temo que no se tomarán acciones disciplinarias inmediatas contra él. El proceso lleva bastante tiempo."

"Está bien. Realmente no tengo una necesidad de venganza." Miré a Edward deliberadamente. "Solo quería asegurarme de que sabíais lo que había pasado."

El Sr. Wallace asintió con comprensión. "Normalmente, después de que una queja es interpuesta, animamos a que haya una reunión de conciliación entre el demandante y el demandado para resolver la situación," empezó a explicar. "Creo que sería lo mejor para ti si-"

"¡Absolutamente no!" contestamos Edward y yo al unísono.

Miré a Edward y vi una mirada de incredulidad en su cara.

Me volví al funcionario. "No creo que sea necesaria una reconciliación en mi situación," expliqué. "Como soy una estudiante de intercambio, no es como si tuviera que volver a verle de nuevo. Preferiría, solo, no estar en la misma habitación que él, incluso si hay más personas presentes. Solo tengo que hacer mi examen el lunes y luego me gustaría dejar esta situación atrás y seguir adelante."

Volví a mirar a Edward y parecía que él estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

"Bueno, ciertamente no queremos forzarte a una situación con la que no estás cómoda," contestó David Wallace. "Lo que me lleva a la siguiente parte del asunto. Tengo conmigo el proyecto que le entregaste al Dr. Alexander el lunes. Hemos acordado que otra de las profesoras de economía, la Dra. Patricia Stein, evaluará el proyecto. La Dra. Stein también estará en el aula mientras haces tu examen el próximo lunes. Cuando termines el examen, se lo entregarás a ella. Ella se asegurará de que tu examen es evaluado debidamente y esas notas serán enviadas directamente a nosotros."

"Excelente," contesté.

"¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta que pueda contestar?"

Edward habló solo por segunda vez. "Ha mencionado que no veríamos acciones inmediatas contra él. ¿Cuáles son algunos de los procedimientos disciplinarios?" preguntó.

"Si la infracción es menor, la acción contra él o ella es menor. Normalmente se involucra un período de prueba. En el caso de la Srta. Swan, sin embargo, la situación es bastante más seria. No me sorprendería si él fuera eventualmente despedido y su ejercicio en LBS terminado," explicó. "¿Algo más?"

Yo no tenía ninguna pregunta, así que miré a Edward para ver si él tenía más. No las tenía.

"No," contesté levantándome. Estiré el brazo para sacudir su mano de nuevo. "Gracias por su tiempo."

"Gracias por traer esto a nuestra atención," contestó David Wallace, sacudiendo mi mano. "Espero no tener que verte de nuevo."

Reí. "Yo tampoco."

Edward y el Sr. Wallace sacudieron sus manos y luego nos marchamos. Todavía en silencio. Todavía con asuntos sin resolver entre nosotros. Era desquiciante.

Subimos al siguiente tren que iba a Islington y encontramos dos asientos vacíos. No estaba particularmente lleno, pero había un considerable número de personas dentro.

Finalmente, había tenido demasiado. Me giré en mi asiento y tomé una respiración profunda.

"Edward, tienes que hablarme. Tienes que darme alguna pista de lo que hay en tu cabeza. No puedo leerte la mente," le supliqué.

"¿Tenemos que hacer esto aquí y ahora?" preguntó, mirando a los otros pasajeros.

"¿Por qué no? ¿En realidad conoces a alguien?" pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor. "Estoy bastante segura de que a ellos no les importa y ni siquiera están prestando atención. Y si lo están, entonces déjales tener su intriga del día. ¡En serio, si tengo que sentarme aquí en silencio contigo durante un minuto más, voy a sufrir una combustión espontánea!"

Edward siguió en silencio unos minutos, así que volví a la carga.

"Lo siento, Edward," me disculpé. "Siento no haberte dicho lo que había pasado inmediatamente después de que pasara. Siento que cuando preguntaste si algo iba mal, mentí y fingí que todo estaba bien cuando no era así." Repasé mentalmente nuestra discusión en la casa. Parecía que tenía mucho por lo que disculparme. "Siento que sea tan duro para mí depender completamente de ti y..."

Edward suspiró. "No quiero que te disculpes por eso. Quiero decir, quiero que dependas un poco de mí y yo de ti, pero estoy de acuerdo en que no sería sano depender completamente el uno del otro en esta etapa. Si esto no funciona, no quiero que estés rota más allá de la reparación. Eres muy fuerte, Bella. Es una de las cosas que amo de ti, y no quiero que te sientas como si te quitaran esa fuerza. Entiendo que querías manejar la situación tú sola pero, ¿pensaste en algún momento que yo te habría dejado hacerlo? ¿Qué podrías haber dicho, 'Edward, quiero hacer esto a mi manera', y yo te habría dejado?"

Me quedé en silencio, porque, no, no había pensado en esa opción. Deseaba haberlo hecho.

"Estaba enfadado cuando me enteré de que no me habías dicho lo que había pasado. No solo porque era completamente ignorante de la situación, sino también porque no era una cosa trivial. ¿Un canalla acosa sexualmente a la mujer que amo? No me tomo eso a la ligera, Bella. Y luego cuando explicaste con detalles lo que había pasado, me enfadé incluso más. La idea de que te había tocado. De que te había hecho daño."

Edward paró, respirando profundamente para calmarse. Tomó mi muñeca ligeramente en su mano y la acarició ausentemente.

"Y luego, cuando me di cuenta de que me habías mentido, sentí que ya no confiabas en mí. Confías en mí, ¿verdad?"

Asentí con fiereza. "Por supuesto que sí. No tenía nada que ver con eso."

"Pero tenía, Bella. No confiaste en que yo honraría tus deseos. Yo nunca voy a forzarte a hacer nada de una forma en particular. Tal vez te deje saber lo que me gustaría que hicieras, pero todavía tienes tu independencia para elegir algo diferente."

"¿Qué hay de esa vez en que no quería ver a un médico?" protesté.

Edward rió por primera vez ese día. Mi corazón se hinchó con el sonido. "Opuse una miserable resistencia y tú te rendiste fácilmente. Si realmente no hubieras querido ver a un médico, no te habría secuestrado o llamado a uno a tus espaldas."

"Cierto," dije derrotada. "Siento no habértelo dicho. Siento no haber confiado en ti. ¿Me perdonarás? Espera, ¿todavía estás enfadado conmigo?"

"No, no estoy enfadado contigo. Veo a qué te referías, incluso aunque yo lo habría hecho de otra forma. Y, sí, te perdono. ¿Puedes perdonarme tú por no abrirme antes?"

"Sí, pero no lo hagas otra vez," le avisé. "Yo acababa de abrirte mi corazón y entonces tú solo te fuiste. Eso no está bien."

"Siento eso. Solo necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo. Y todavía quería matar a ese maldito profesor tuyo."

"Bueno, me alegro de que no lo hicieras. Así que, ¿los dos estamos perdonados?" pregunté, intentando aclarar el aire.

"Si tú me has perdonado, entonces sí."

"Genial," dije sonriendo. "Bueno, te he echado de menos. ¿Crees que puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde libre?"

Edward miró su reloj y sonrió. "Puedo."

"Ves, mami. Te dije que se reconciliarían," escuché decir a una pequeña voz al otro lado del pasillo. De repente recordé que todavía estábamos en el metro.

Me di la vuelta y vi a una linda niña con dos coletas sentada al lado de su madre, sus pequeñas piernas colgaban del asiento.

"Sí, tenías razón, querida," le dijo la madre a su hija. "Lo siento," nos dijo cuando nos vio.

Sonreí involuntariamente. "No se preocupe."

"Ahora deberíais besaros," nos dijo la niña.

Miré a Edward y vi una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"Vamos, la amas, ¿verdad?" siguió la niña. Su madre la acalló.

"¿Bueno?" le pregunté a Edward.

"No creo que tenga mucha elección," susurró antes de moverse y capturar mis labios en los suyos.

* * *

Hola!

Me estoy tomando una horita para hacer la digestion (¿es una buena excusa para no estudiar un rato? jeje), así que hoy os dejo nota.

Este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos. Llevaban una relación demasiado calmada, ya era hora de que discutieran, aunque también me encanta que lo hayan arreglado rapido y el final... es tan tierno, jeje.

He traducido un OS de la misma autora de esta historia, se llama L'Amour Courtois y estoy participando con él en el Mi amado BFF Contest, asi que si os pasais por alli y lo leeis, me haríais muy feliz y más aún si dejais un rr, jeje.

Nos vemos el proximo sabado. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	28. Diana

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo veintiocho – Diana

Estudiar. Absolutamente la peor parte de cualquier experiencia universitaria. Pasas el semestre y luego, ¡BAM! Tienes cuatro o cinco exámenes en cuestión de días.

La cantidad astronómica de horas que pasé leyendo, escribiendo resúmenes o memorizando fórmulas o hechos en la pasada semana y media no solo había llevado a mi reciente adicción a la cafeína, sino también al hecho de que apenas había visto a Edward. Después de ese día en que peleamos, solo le había visto tres veces. Él sabía que tenía que enfocarme en mis estudios, cosa por la que estaba agradecida ya que lo necesitaba pero, al mismo tiempo, secretamente quería que me secuestrara y monopolizara mi tiempo.

Mi examen de economía del lunes fue bien. Le di mi hoja de respuestas a la Dra. Stein como me habían dicho que hiciera y me marché. El Dr. Alexander no intentó pararme o decirme algo. De hecho, me ignoró completamente. Vi a Lisa, pero ella solo entró, hizo el examen y se marchó. Fue un gran alivio terminar finalmente esa clase.

La tarde del jueves, acababa de terminar mi último examen cuando llamé a Edward mientras dejaba la London Business School por última vez.

"Edward Cullen," respondió al teléfono del trabajo.

"¡He terminado!" exclamé entusiasmada. "¡Tal vez ahora pueda dormir toda una noche!"

"Eso es genial," le oí contestar feliz. "Y ahora puedo verte más."

"Totalmente," estuve de acuerdo. "Así que, ¿que vas a hacer esta noche? Te he echado tanto de menos que es ridículo."

"En realidad voy a ir a cenar esta noche, así que te veré cuando salga del trabajo."

"¿De verdad?" pregunté sorprendida. "Maravilloso."

"Sí," Edward estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Qué tal ha ido tu examen?"

"Me siento bastante confiada, pero nunca se sabe. Normalmente, cuando creo que me ha salido bien, termina saliendo peor de lo que había esperado," expliqué. "¿Qué haces en el trabajo?"

"Estoy haciendo llamadas a algunas de las otras oficinas europeas. Es bastante aburrido. Tengo que pedir un código y luego meterlo en el ordenador."

"Bueno, entonces probablemente necesites tu teléfono," dije a regañadientes. "¡Pero te veré esta noche!"

"Te veré esta noche," confirmó. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo," dije, colgando.

Cuando volví a la casa de los Cullen, me sorprendí al ver que la casa no estaba vacía como lo estaba normalmente. Esme estaba en la cocina cocinando por alguna razón.

"¡Bella!" exclamó cuando entré por la puerta de la cocina. "¿Qué tal ha ido?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Bien," contesté, dejando mi mochila en la encimera. "¿Qué haces en casa? Y, ¿qué estás cocinando? Huele increíble."

Esme sonrió en respuesta. "Bueno, es una sorpresa para ti. Es idea de Edward, en realidad. Yo simplemente pensé que era brillante."

"¿Cuál es la sorpresa?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Hoy es el Día de Acción de Gracias en los Estados Unidos, ¿verdad? Edward pensó que estaría bien si lo celebrábamos contigo. Así que, tengo un pavo en el horno y luego voy a hacer algo de maíz dulce, relleno, puré de patatas con salsa, bollos de pan y luego pastel de calabaza de postre," explicó feliz.

Estaba increíblemente sorprendida. No solo porque había olvidado completamente que hoy era Acción de Gracias, sino también porque se habían preocupado mucho para que yo pudiera celebrar una tradición americana.

"Wow," contesté, todavía en shock. "Esme, no teníais que hacer todo esto."

"Queríamos hacerlo," contestó. "Y podemos considerarlo una experiencia cultural."

"Bueno, gracias. Supongo que esto significa que debería llamar a mis padres más tarde esta noche," murmuré. "Creo que voy a echarme una siesta. Solo dormí unas cuatro horas anoche."

"Vale," contestó Esme. "Duerme bien."

Subí a mi habitación, dejé mi mochila en el suelo y colapsé en mi cama exhausta.

- . - . - . - . -

5:31 PM, decía el reloj cuando finalmente me desperté de mi siesta y abrí los ojos. No podía creer que hubiera dormido durante más de cuatro horas.

Me senté, limpiándome algo de baba que había escapado de mi boca mientras dormía. Me miré en el espejo y vi una imagen horripilante. El maquillaje que me había puesto esta mañana en los ojos se había colocado debajo de mis ojos y tenía profundas marcas de la almohada en el lado derecho de mi cara. Mi pelo también se veía terrible y mi top estaba arrugado. Gemí.

Sin embargo, nuevo maquillaje y un cepillo del pelo combatieron el problema y tras un buen rato, me vi normal de nuevo. Me quité la camiseta que llevaba puesta y la reemplacé por mi sweater verde antes de dirigirme al piso de abajo.

Llamé a la puerta de Alice, preguntándome si estaba dentro.

"Entra," escuché desde el otro lado de la puerta blanca de madera. Giré el pomo y la abrí. Alice estaba sentada en su escritorio, mirando un enorme libro de texto.

"¿Estudiando?" pregunté.

Alice rodó los ojos. "¡Solo uno más mañana y luego soy libre!"

"Yo ya he terminado," sonreí satisfecha.

"Y yo te odio por ello," soltó antes de sonreír. "He oído que hoy tenemos una cena especial por ti."

"Aparentemente. Pero tu madre no debería estar haciéndolo. Me había olvidado completamente de Acción de Gracias. Me habría parecido completamente bien no celebrarlo."

"Estamos siendo buenos anfitriones, supongo. Acomodándonos a tus diferencias culturales y todo," bromeó Alice.

"Sí, porque nuestras diferencias culturales son enormes," comenté sarcásticamente. "¿Cuándo termina Jasper sus exámenes?"

"Oh, en Oxford no tienen exámenes finales al final del año. Tienen algo así como un enorme grupo de exámenes cuando terminan de estudiar allí. Creo. Él tendrá que hacer los suyos este verano antes de graduarse. Pero termina sus clases la semana que viene," explicó Alice, o lo intentó, al menos. Yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que nunca entendería completamente el sistema universitario británico.

"Bien. Bueno, te dejaré volver a tus estudios. Buena suerte," le dije, moviéndome hacia la puerta.

"Gracias. Te veré cuando comamos," contestó, volviendo a su libro de texto.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí cuando me marché y seguí hasta el piso de abajo. Una vez más, encontré a Esme en la cocina.

"¡Esme, esto huele increíble!" le dije mientras entraba en la aromatizada habitación.

"Gracias," contestó mientras removía algo en una cazuela. "¿Qué tal la siesta?"

"Genial. Larga."

"Bueno, estoy segura de que la necesitabas."

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" le pregunté. "Siento que has estado esclavizada por mi culpa."

"¿Quieres decir que no has elegido de profesión tirana?" escuché la voz de Edward detrás de mí.

Sonreí compulsivamente y me di la vuelta para encontrar al hombre más guapo de la tierra en el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Acabas de llegar?" pregunté.

"Hace solo un segundo," respondió. Edward vino hacia mí y me besó en la mejilla. Me valdría por ahora.

"Así que, supongo que tengo que culparte a ti por todo esto," comenté, haciendo un gesto hacia Esme y toda la comida que estaba preparando.

"¿Culpar?"

"Bromeaba. Gracias. No puedo creer que hayas recordado Acción de Gracias," le dije.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Solo soy así de considerado."

Resoplé. "Luego no intentes ser modesto," dije, golpeándole juguetonamente en el brazo. Me volví a girar hacia Esme. "Pero en serio, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"Puedes remover el puré mientras yo saco algo de comida del horno," contestó Esme, dándome la gran cuchara de madera.

Veinte minutos más tarde, toda la comida estaba en la mesa y toda la familia estaba reunida a su alrededor.

"Normalmente, ¿qué hacéis primero, Bella?" preguntó Carlisle. Wow, realmente se estaban asegurando de hacerlo bien.

"Erm... comemos," contesté.

"¿No vais turnándoos alrededor de la mes y diciendo porqué estáis agradecidos?" preguntó Alice.

"¿Has visto eso en una película? Supongo que hay gente que lo hace. Mi familia no," expliqué. "Pero podemos hacerlo si queréis."

"Bueno, siempre está bien bendecir," contestó Esme. "Empezaré yo. Estoy agradecida por mi cariñoso marido y mis dos hermosos hijos. Estoy agradecida por mi vida. Y estoy agradecida porque Bella decidiera estudiar en el extranjero y que terminara en nuestro hogar." Me sonrió cariñosamente.

"Vale," siguió Alice. "Estoy agradecida por mi familia y mis amigos. Bueno, mis buenos amigos. Estoy agradecida porque este trimestre casi haya terminado. Y estoy agradecida por Bella."

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta. "Estoy agradecido por mi esposa y mis hijos. Estoy agradecido por poder darles todo lo que necesiten."

"Me uno a vosotros diciendo que estoy agradecido por mi familia y amigos. Por mi trabajo. Estoy agradecido porque os apuntarais en el programa para acoger estudiantes de intercambio y estoy agradecido por haber encontrado finalmente a Bella. Ella ha hecho que me convierta en un hombre mejor," expresó Edward.

Me sonrojé por la vergüenza mientras toda la familia me miraba y me sonreía. "Umm... Estoy agradecida por mi familia. Los echo mucho de menos. Estoy agradecida por los amigos que tengo en casa y los nuevos que he encontrado aquí. Y estoy agradecida por todos vosotros. Por abrirme vuestro hogar. Y por Edward," añadí rápidamente. Estaba realmente agradecida por él, pero era desconcertante decirlo frente a toda su familia. "Así que, comamos."

El pavo fue trinchado y la deliciosa comida distribuida en nuestros platos. Me sentí de vuelta en Washington durante unos segundos.

"¿Hay alguna historia de Acción de Gracias?" preguntó Alice con curiosidad mientras comíamos.

"Umm... sí. Bueno, no sé lo certera que será históricamente, pero hay una que nos contaban cuando éramos niños," dije. "Cuando los Peregrinos dejaron Inglaterra para ir a América, tuvieron algunos problemas con los Nativos americanos que vivían allí. Pero eventualmente hubo una ofrenda de paz o algo y los Indios llevaron maíz y otros nativos cultivos. Así que todos se sentaron y comieron para dar gracias por lo que se les había dado. Creo. En realidad hace más de diez años que no leo la historia."

"Y, normalmente, ¿qué hace tu familia para celebrar?" preguntó Esme. Me sentía rara contestando preguntas que normalmente eran algo que se sobreentendía en los Estados.

"Bueno, normalmente nos levantamos muy pronto, ya que mi madre empieza a cocinar muy pronto. Normalmente comemos alrededor de las dos de la tarde los días de fiesta. Así que nos levantamos y luego encendemos la televisión para ver el Desfile de Macy's del Día de Acción de Gracias en la Ciudad de Nueva York. Vemos los globos, los número musicales, hasta que Santa Claus aparece al final. Luego vamos a la casa de mis abuelos o ellos vienen a la nuestra. Pero a veces van a visitar a otros miembros de la familia, así que no siempre están con nosotros. Y luego comemos. Luego vemos fútbol. Fútbol americano. Y, si hace buen día, en realidad salimos a jugar al fútbol. Y luego, el día de después, podemos empezar a decorar para la Navidad y escuchar música de Navidad."

"¿Juegas al fútbol americano?" me preguntó Edward.

"Sí. Es solo lanzar la pelota adelante y atrás o, si hay más personas, jugamos a toques. No es como si me fueran a placar o algo," expliqué. "Papá no tuvo hijos, así que mi hermana y yo tuvimos que aprender algunas cosas de chicos mientras crecíamos."

"Nunca lo habría esperado," contestó Edward.

La comida sabía tan deliciosa como olía y para cuando comimos el pastel de calabaza, estaba más que llena.

"Vale. Nuestra siguiente tradición es que yo friego los platos," anuncié cuando todos terminaron de comer.

"No vamos a dejarte fregar los platos, Bella," protestó Carlisle.

"Vosotros queríais que esto fuera una fiesta de Acción de Gracias tradicional. Yo limpio después," contesté.

"¿Limpias tú sola?" preguntó Edward.

"Bueno, normalmente lo hacemos mi hermana y yo. Pero ella no está aquí. Por favor, ¿me dejáis?" pregunté. Quería hacer algo para agradecerles su consideración.

Eventualmente gané y llevé todos los platos al fregadero mientras Carlisle, Esme y Alice dejaban la cocina. Edward se quedó atrás.

"No pienses que no voy a ayudarte," me avisó, rodando las mangas de su camisa hasta sus codos.

"¿Recuerdas la primera noche que estuviste aquí y me ayudaste con los platos?" preguntó Edward mientras lavaba.

"Sí. Me avergoncé muchísimo a mí misma frente a ti."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Google, ¿recuerdas?"

Edward sonrió y rió. "¡Oh, sí! Dijiste que me habías buscado en Google y que ya sabías algunas cosas sobre mí. No sabía que eso fuera vergonzoso."

"Uh, sí. Lo fue," confesé. "Estaba bastante segura de que ibas a pensar que era una loca acosadora."

"Bueno, no lo pensé. La idea no se me había pasado por la cabeza... hasta ahora. ¿Me has estado siguiendo?" preguntó bromeando.

Rodé los ojos y seguí secando los platos recién lavados.

"¿Quieres ir a tomar algo más tarde?" preguntó Edward cuando terminamos.

"Sí, totalmente," contesté, girándome hacia él. "Ya sabes, tu madre no está aquí ahora."

"¿Y?" preguntó confundido.

Decidí no responder. En su lugar, di un paso hacia él, poniéndome de puntillas, y le besé, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Le sentí sonreír contra mis labios antes de que los moviera con los míos, bajando su mano por mi espalda.

"Gracias por ser un chico tan genial," le dije, alejándome del beso.

"Mmm, gracias por ser la chica perfecta," contestó Edward.

Sonreí. "No soy perfecta. No me pongas en un pedestal."

"¿No lo eres?" preguntó Edward, fingiendo sorpresa. "Por favor, dime cuales son esas imperfecciones."

Lo pensé un momento, frunciendo mis labios mientras lo hacía. "Uno de mis ojos es un poco más pequeño que el otro. Odio mis pies. Tengo el mal hábito de morderme las uñas. Como mucha comida poco saludable. Cuando estoy en casa, veo demasiada televisión. Me muerdo nerviosamente mi labio inferior. Yo, uh, tengo un problema con mi orgullo a veces. Y soy una perfeccionista, lo que irónicamente es una imperfección. También soy agresiva al volante. Y eso es todo lo que estoy cómoda con decirte ahora mismo," expliqué. "Hay más, pero todavía me da miedo asustarte y que te marches." Sonreí satisfecha, terminando mi diatriba.

Edward rió. "Eso es muy aleatorio, Bella. Pero vas a necesitar más que eso para que escape asustado."

"Bien, bien. Así que, ¿vamos a salir?"

"Sí. ¿Estás lista?" preguntó, volviendo a bajarse las mangas por sus brazos.

"Solo déjame cambiarme," contesté, mirando su atuendo del trabajo.

"Te ves genial," protestó Edward.

"Solo voy a cambiarme la parte de arriba. No voy a llevar este sweater."

Corrí al piso de arriba y me quité el sweater verde, eligiendo un holgado top negro de chiffon de manga corta para ponérmelo con mis vaqueros oscuros. Combinando el conjunto con mis zapatos planos negros y mi abrigo negro, estaba lista.

Edward y yo caminamos por la fría noche hasta uno de los pubs locales.

"Oh, ¿te importa si llamo a mi familia mientras andamos?" pregunté, recordando de repente que debería llamarlos.

"No me importa," dijo, cogiendo mi mano mientras marcaba el número en mi teléfono con mi otra mano.

El teléfono dio dos tonos antes de que mi hermana contestara.

"¿Hola?" respondió Sophie, sonando bastante animada para lo pronto que probablemente era en la costa Pacífica.

"¡Hey! Soy Bella. ¡Feliz Acción de Gracias!" le dije.

"¡Hey, hermana! ¡Jesús! Hace mucho que no hablo contigo. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Genial. He tenido mi último final esta mañana, así que he terminado la parte de la escuela. Ahora, puedo relajarme el resto del tiempo aquí."

"No es justo. A mí todavía me quedan tres semanas más de escuela hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?" preguntó. "Es Bella," le oí susurrarle a alguien.

"Estoy caminando por la calle con Edward," respondí.

"Genial. Mamá y papá están aquí. Voy a ponerte en el altavoz. Espera." Un momento después, escuché la diferencia del sonido mientras estaba en el altavoz.

"¡Hey Bella!" escuché a mi madre decir al fondo. Papá también dijo hola.

"Hey mamá, papá. Así que, ¿cuáles son vuestros planes para el día?"

"Tu hermana está viendo el desfile en televisión mientras que tu padre navega por la web de ESPN," contestó mi madre. "Y yo estoy cocinando las judías verdes y los macarrones con queso para esta tarde. Vamos a ir a casa de los abuelos más tarde. Tu tía, tío y primos de Carolina del Sur están de visita."

"Por supuesto, tenían que ir de visita cuando yo no estoy en el país," me quejé. "Bueno, diles que he dicho hola."

"Lo haremos," contestó mi madre. "Así que, me encontré con Patricia el otro día. Me dijo que Matt va a-"

"Mamá," dije, haciendo que dejara de contarme cotilleos. "Tengo que irme. Solo quería llamar y hablar con vosotros."

"Bueno, ha estado bien oír sobre ti. Te quiero, cariño."

"Yo también te quiero. A todos. Llamaré en otro momento. Adiós," dije, colgando.

Acabábamos de llegar al pub The Old Goat.

"Siento eso," le dije a Edward. "Hacía mucho que no hablaba con ellos."

"Bueno, no has estado mucho rato hablando."

"Podría haber estado más, pero todo lo que habría oído serían cotilleos locales sobre a quién han arrestado por fraude o cual de mis viejas compañeras de clase ahora está embarazada o comprometida. Puedo ponerme al día con eso cuando vuelva."

El cálido refugio del pub estaba lleno de una gran cantidad de clientes que celebraban el final del día.

"¿Qué quieres beber?" me preguntó Edward mientras nos aproximábamos a la barra.

"Lo que tomes tú," contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

Llevando nuestras dos pintas de cerveza, Edward y yo eventualmente encontramos una mesa con unos taburetes en los que sentarnos.

"Así que, has terminado," comentó cuando nos sentamos.

"¡Sí!" exclamé feliz. "No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer ahora con mis días."

Edward sonrió satisfecho. "Estoy seguro de que eso no será un problema para ti."

"Tienes razón," estuve de acuerdo. "Sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Voy a dormir durante el día todos los días. Probablemente Alice me arrastre de compras con ella un poco más. Finalmente puedo ponerme a leer _Lo que el viento se llevó._ Y luego puedo actualizar mi biblioteca de iTunes cuando esté aburrida." Reí. "Y luego estaré contigo."

"Eso es lo que echo de menos de estar en la escuela – las vacaciones," explicó Edward. "Ahora solo tengo los fines de semana y diez días de vacaciones al año. Eso y los días de fiesta nacionales."

"Sí, eso es algo que definitivamente no estoy deseando después de graduarme y tener que trabajar en realidad para vivir," dije, levantando mi vaso y dándole un sorbo a la cerveza caliente.

"¿Has pensado en qué tipo de trabajo buscas?" preguntó. "Las finanzas es un campo muy amplio."

Me estremecí. "Todavía no estoy segura. Pero, todavía tengo muchas clases que tomar. Así que veré que me gusta más e iré hacia eso, ya sea en el campo de las empresas, inversiones o los bancos. No lo sé. Todavía tengo algo de tiempo, supongo."

"¿Un año y medio?"

"Un año y medio," confirmé.

"¿Sabes jugar a los dardos?" preguntó Edward de repente.

"Tenemos una diana en el sótano de nuestra casa. Pero no sé como va lo de los puntos," contesté.

"¿Juegas conmigo? Yo te enseñaré," dijo, levantándose y cogiendo nuestros vasos.

"Vale," acepté, siguiéndole hacia una diana que acababa de quedar libre.

Edward cogió los dardos de la diana y me dio tres a mí.

"Así que, ¿sabes lanzarlos?" preguntó.

"Sí, eso creo. Hice diana una vez mientras practicaba en casa, pero mi padre dijo que no contaba porque nadie lo había visto," contesté con una risita.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con él," me tomó el pelo Edward. "El sistema de honor no va a funcionar aquí."

Rodé los ojos y sonreí.

"Vale, normalmente se empieza con una puntuación de 301 o 501. Desde ahí, intentas bajar tu puntuación tan cerca de cero como sea posible," empezó a explicar.

"Así que, ¿voy a tener que recordar mis habilidades para restar?" gimoteé juguetonamente.

"Sí," contestó Edward, asintiendo. "Los puntos de las zonas blancas y negras son los números que rodean la tabla. El anillo exterior son puntos dobles y el anillo interior son el triple. La diana verde exterior vale 25 puntos y la diana roja interior vale 50 puntos. ¿Entendido?"

Pensé en los números un par de segundos. "Así que, ¿no hay manera de llegar a cero? ¿Por qué empezar con una puntuación tan alta cuando es imposible con tres dardos?"

"Para responder a tu primera pregunta, puedes 'doblar' y bajar tu puntuación hasta cero lanzando tu último dardo en el anillo doble o en la diana interior. Sin embargo, yo no soy tan bueno, así que simplemente veremos quien tiene la puntuación más baja. En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, no tengo ni idea," confesó. "¿Lista para jugar?"

"Déjame terminar primero mi bebida," dije, volviendo a donde habíamos dejado las bebidas. La mía estaba por la mitad, así que decidí terminármela. Me llevé el vaso a los labios y eché la cabeza atrás, permitiendo que la cerveza cayera en mi boca. No era el mejor sabor del mundo, pero no era malo.

"Dios, Bella. Prácticamente has engullido esa cosa," comentó Edward cuando terminé. "Tal vez no haya sido la mejor idea ya que vas a necesitar buena puntería para este juego, y una buena visión."

Sacudí la cabeza, volviendo hasta Edward y cogiendo mis dardos. "Mi puntería mejora con el nivel de alcohol en sangre," expliqué. "Al menos lo hace en el beer pong **(n/t. No le he encontrado un nombre en español. Se juega normalmente por equipos y consiste en lanzar una pelota de ping-pong a través de una mesa y hacer que caiga en un vaso de cerveza o agua. El equipo perdedor tiene que beberse la cerveza que quede en los vasos del equipo vencedor)**."

"No puedo decir que alguna vez haya jugado al beer pong," contestó.

"Deberías hacerlo alguna vez. O tal vez no. Puede ser muy antihigiénico. Y apenas puedo imaginarte realmente jugando a ese juego," dije, empezando apenas a sentir los efectos de mi bebida. Maldita sea, era muy débil. "Vale. Yo empiezo."

Fui hasta la línea que estaba a unos siete pies de la tabla. Colocando mi pie derecho frente a mí, tomé el primer dardo en mi mano, levantándolo al nivel de mis ojos. No estaba apuntando a ningún número en particular. Solo quería que el dardo cayera en la tabla. Hice volar el dardo hacia delante, esperando que no volara en otra dirección y apuñalara a alguien en el ojo. Eso no estaría bien. Milagrosamente, aterrizó cerca del centro, en la sección que valía 16 puntos.

"Buen trabajo," me felicitó Edward. "Así que, ¿cuál es la puntuación? Empezaremos en 301."

"Erm... 301 menos 16... 291, así que 285," murmuré para mí misma. "285."

Lancé el siguiente dardo y, aunque golpeó la tabla, fue fuera del área de juego.

"Mierda. Todavía 285."

El último lanzamiento fue incluso peor, golpeando la pared de madera detrás de la tabla. Mi mano voló a cubrir mi boca para no estallar en risas.

"Lo siento mucho," le dije a una pareja mayor que estaban sentados muy cerca de esa pared.

"¿Todavía 285?" preguntó Edward.

Estreché los ojos. "Veamos como lo haces tú," contesté, haciéndome a un lado.

Por supuesto, Edward me ganó. Por más de 50 puntos, también. Mi lado competitivo me estaba ganando lentamente, haciéndome sentir determinada a ganar al menos una partida.

"Revancha," le dije, volviendo a coger los dardos en mis manos. "No has ganado todavía."

Lancé el primer dardo, esperando algún buen resultado. Pero no pasó. El dardo golpeó la tabla en el centro pero saltó en los separadores. Gemí de frustración y lo intenté de nuevo. El dardo cayó dentro de la tabla, pero en la sección de un punto. Miré furiosa a la tabla y luego miré a Edward. Me estaba mirando con la diversión escrita en su cara.

"Me alegro de que encuentres esto tan divertido."

"Estabas mirando furiosa y gruñéndole a la diana, Bella."

"Está en mi contra," expliqué como si fuera completamente obvio.

"Ven, déjame ayudarte con este," dijo, caminando hacia donde estaba yo.

Edward se puso detrás de mí y, aunque todavía no nos estábamos tocando, podía sentirle ahí. Empecé a darme la vuelta pero él me paró, colocando sus manos en mis hombros para mantenerme de frente a la diana. Se puso directamente detrás de mí, su pecho tocando mi espalda. Aunque no tenía mucho frío antes, la calidez que sentí fue muy satisfactoria. Su pie movió mi pie derecho un poco hacia delante, sus piernas estaban justo detrás de las mías en el mismo lugar. Podía sentir su aliento en mi nuca, haciendo que mi pelo se pusiera de punta y mi cuerpo temblara compulsivamente. Su mano derecha bajó lentamente por mi brazo derecho hasta que cogió ligeramente mi mano, levantándola con la suya al nivel de mis ojos. El dardo todavía estaba en mi mano. Su mano izquierda se puso en mi cadera.

"Ahora, tienes que sujetarlo así," susurró en mi oído mientras sus dedos arreglaban mi agarre en el dardo.

Cerré mis ojos un momento y tragué. Parecía que el tiempo se había parado y que todos los ojos estaban en nosotros. Abriendo mis ojos, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que nadie nos prestaba atención.

"La gravedad afectará a la trayectoria, así que tienes que recordar lanzarlo un poco más alto de a dónde estás apuntando," siguió susurrando suavemente en mi oído.

Yo asentí en silencio como respuesta. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor juego de dardos que había jugado.

"Practica tu puntería con tu mano unas cuantas veces," susurró, moviendo mi mano de adelante a atrás un par de veces. "Y luego liberalo."

El dardo salió volando de mi mano y fue a parar a la diana, cayendo justo en el centro de la diana interior roja.

"Diana," susurró antes de que sintiera sus labios en mi oreja. Mis ojos estuvieron cerca de rodar dentro de mi cabeza por el toque. "¿Quieres salir de aquí?"

Una vez más, todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir tontamente. A regañadientes, me alejé de su cuerpo y cogí mi abrigo del respaldo de una silla en que lo había puesto. Edward le dio otro trago a su cerveza antes de irnos.

"¿Dónde vamos?" susurré. La electricidad entre nosotros era tan fuerte que temía hacerla desaparecer y perder el momento.

Aparentemente, Edward estaba pensando algo parecido. "Tu habitación," contestó sencillamente, cogiendo mi mano y dirigiéndome fluidamente por la calle hasta la casa de su familia.

El camino fue silencioso, pero nunca había estado más consciente de su proximidad. Era como si hubiera una fuerza gravitatoria entre nosotros. Edward era la luna y yo era la marea.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, Edward sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta. Entramos y escuchamos a Carlisle y Esme hablando en la sala de estar. Yo me dirigí directamente hacia las escaleras.

"Hola," les dije rápidamente cuando nos vieron a mitad de camino del primer piso de escaleras, pero seguí moviéndome, con Edward siguiéndome.

Entramos en mi habitación y Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él, poniendo el cerrojo.

Mi corazón latía frenéticamente dentro de mi pecho como resultado de subir todas las escaleras y por la anticipación de lo que venía.

Edward fue hacia mí, cerrando rápidamente el espacio entre nosotros. Cerré los ojos cuando sus manos agarraron ligeramente cada lado de mi cara, subiendo mis labios hacia los suyos. Sus deliciosos labios se movieron contra los míos en un sensual ritmo. Agarré las solapas de su chaqueta, acercándome a su cuerpo. Me quité los zapatos con los pies y apenas los escuché caer en alguna parte de la habitación. Todavía besándole, solté su chaqueta y dejé que mi abrigo cayera al suelo detrás de mí. Las manos de Edward dejaron mi cara de repente. Abrí un ojo y vi que se había quitado su chaqueta y que estaba desanudando la corbata que antes colgaba de su cuello. Sonreí contra sus labios y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sentí su lengua en mi labio inferior, señalando que quería entrar. Abrí mi boca, permitiendo que se deslizara dentro. Éxtasis.

Empecé a caminar de espaldas, tirando de Edward junto a mí, hasta que mis rodillas dieron con el borde de la cama. Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y me tumbó en la cama suavemente, siguiendo con el beso. Casi me mareo por la falta de oxigeno en mis pulmones, así que alejé mis labios para tomar aliento. Sin embargo, él siguió besándome, moviéndose a mí mandíbula y subiendo a mi oreja. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y mi respiración se hacía pesada. Una de mis manos todavía estaba en su cuello mientras que la otra subía y bajaba por su espalda.

Nunca me había sentido tan amada. Edward. Él se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en todo para mí. Las dudas empezaron a aparecer en mi mente sobre esperar hasta el matrimonio. Pero ese no era el asunto real en este momento. Sabía que todavía no estaba lista para tener sexo, sin importar si la línea estaba antes o después de decir "si quiero". Las dudas reales eran mucho más preocupantes inmediatamente.

"No puedo marcharme," pensé en voz alta de repente, sin avisar.

Edward dejó mi oreja y se sentó. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó serio.

"No creo que pueda dejarte. Sé que no quiero, pero no puedo," dije nerviosa, apoyándome en mis codos para mirar sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda.

"Así que, ¿te transferirías a una universidad aquí?" preguntó.

"Podría. Bueno, muchos de mis créditos no se transferirían. He tenido que dar muchísimas optativas. No creo que ni siquiera alguna de mis clases de negocios se transfieran," dije, pensando en voz alta una vez más. "Sería prácticamente como empezar de cero. No creo que pueda hacer eso otra vez. Pero mucha gente vive sin un graduado universitario. Podría servir mesas o algo. Podría ser recepcionista. Los negocios necesitan recepcionistas y el hecho de que tengo la mitad de un graduado de negocios debería darme una ligera ventaja en el mercado de trabajo. Sí, podría trabajar y luego-"

"No puedes hacer eso, Bella," dijo Edward, cortándome.

"¿No quieres que me quede contigo?" pregunté antes de poder pararme a mí misma. Sabía que la respuesta era no, pero aún así salió.

"No es eso para nada. Quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre. Te amo con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo dejarte renunciar a tu educación así. Aunque tal vez te haga feliz a corto plazo, tengo la fuerte sensación de que te arrepentirías rápidamente de tu decisión y luego tal vez empezarías a guardarme rencor o algo por permitirte hacer eso. Tal vez yo podría mudarme a los Estados contigo," sugirió.

Suspiré. "Yo tampoco puedo dejarte hacer eso. Tienes un buen trabajo y la economía es una mierda ahora mismo. Al menos eso es lo que dicen los periódicos. No hay garantías de que vayas a encontrar trabajo en Seattle. Y tienes que pedir un permiso de trabajo. Además, no quiero quedarme en los Estados después de graduarme."

"Bueno, entonces solo parece haber una opción viable. Esperaremos separados."

"¡Pero es un loco año y medio!" exclamé con desánimo.

"Llevas aquí, ¿qué? ¿Tres meses? Han pasado muy rápido. Así que sería como tu tiempo aquí multiplicado por seis," dijo Edward, intentando ponerlo con mejores palabras y fallando.

Gemí. "¡Eso parece incluso más tiempo!"

"Nena, escucha," dijo, cogiendo mi mano en la suya. "Dije que te visitaría en navidad, ¿cierto? Así que solo será un año sin vernos. Y el tiempo pasa muy rápido. Antes de que lo sepamos, será la próxima navidad."

Me sentí un poco aplacada. "Y si voy a encontrar un trabajo aquí, voy a tener que venir para las entrevistas la próxima primavera. Tal vez durante mis vacaciones de primavera y eso es en Marzo. Y luego me graduaré a principios de Mayo," dije, haciéndome sentir un poco mejor. Mayo de 2010 iba a estar aquí pronto.

Edward me levantó y me abrazó. Yo puse mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando su intoxicante esencia.

"Haremos que funcione, ¿si?" preguntó retóricamente, su mano acariciando mi pelo. "Tú lo eres todo para mí y no voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente."

"Te quiero mucho," susurré, mis ojos cerrados, intentando guardar este momento en mi memoria a largo plazo. Era un momento que nunca querría olvidar.

* * *

Hola!

Como me identifico con Bella en este capitulo, estudiar es la peor parte de cualquier experiencia universitaria, jeje. Afortunadamente para mí, la parte de los examenes ya termina y, afortunadamente para vosotros, la proxima semana ya tendreis una actualización de God Love Her, volviendo con ello a actualizar con normalidad.

Bueno, también quería comentaros que me han pedido que traduzca una historia, When the missing come home de nails233 y había pensado en buscar a alguien que me ayude con ella, así que los interesados mandadme un PM o también podeis encontrarme en twitter (el link está en mi perfil).

Alguien me ha preguntado cuando actualizo Lessons in Forbidden Love, bueno, esa actualización vendrá cuando la autora actualice y yo traduzca el capitulo.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis y muchas gracias también por haber aguantado la falta de actualización en God Love Her.

Tened una buena semana y disfrutad de Eclipse. Nos vemos el sabado.

-Bells, :)


	29. Tequila

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo veintinueve – Tequila

La tarde siguiente, mientras descargaba algo de música en mi iPod, mi teléfono móvil sonó desde la mesilla de noche.

Crucé la habitación para responderlo y vi que era Rosalie.

"Hey, Rosalie," dije, respondiendo al teléfono y sentándome en la cama recién hecha.

"Hey, Bella. ¿Adivina qué? ¡Vuelvo a Londres hoy!" exclamó entusiasmada.

"¡Yay! Pero Alice dijo ayer que Jasper no terminaría hasta la semana que viene," comenté un poco confusa.

"Huh. Eso es raro. Debe de ser un malentendido. Él está volviendo a Londres conmigo ahora mismo. Espera," me dije. La escuché hablando con alguien a su lado, presumiblemente Jasper. "¡Idiota! ¿Le dijiste a Alice que no volvías hasta la semana que viene?"

"Creí que era así," escuché protestar a Jasper. "Se suponía que iba a ir a la casa de un amigo hasta el próximo miércoles, pero se canceló anoche."

"Y, ¿ella no lo sabe?" escuché a Rosalie preguntarle.

"No he vuelto a hablar con ella desde que me enteré," se defendió. "Iba a llamarla cuando llegáramos, pero la llamaré ahora si eso te aplaca."

Rosalie volvió a llevarse el teléfono a la oreja. "¿Has oído eso?" me preguntó.

"Sip. Tiene sentido, supongo. Así que, ¿estáis de camino ahora?"

"Sí. Estaba pensando que teníamos que hacer una cita triple esta noche y celebrar el final del trimestre. ¿Qué dices?" preguntó, sonando esperanzada.

"Suena divertido," acepté. "¿En qué piensas?"

"Todavía no estoy segura. ¿Puedo hacértelo saber más tarde?"

"Definitivamente. ¿A qué hora habías pensado?"

"Las nueve, tal vez. Bueno, te llamaré más tarde y te lo dejaré saber. No puedo esperar a verte otra vez, Bella."

"Sí, yo también. Hasta luego," dije, colgando el teléfono.

Solo veinte minutos más tarde, escuché a Alice subir a mi habitación.

"¡Jasper viene hoy!" exclamó entusiasmada, saltando arriba y abajo y dando palmadas.

"¡Eso es genial!" le dije, no dejándole saber que yo lo sabía antes que ella. "Hey, escucha. Necesito hacer unas compras de Navidad. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?"

"Todavía tienes tres semanas para hacerlo," contestó.

"¿En serio estás rechazando una oportunidad de ir de compras conmigo?" pregunté, fingiendo estar consternada.

Alice rodó los ojos. "¡Oh Dios mío, lo he hecho! ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?"

Reí. "En serio, necesito comprar los regalos de Navidad, no solo para ti y tu familia, sino también para mi familia. No quiero estar corriendo por Seattle en Nochebuena para comprar regalos de último minuto," expliqué. "Y, voy a necesitar algo de ayuda para comprar el regalo de Edward."

"Ahh, sí. El problema del primer regalo de Navidad. Tampoco tengo ni idea de qué voy a comprarle a Jasper. Podemos ayudarnos, supongo," comentó. "¿Quieres irte ahora?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No tengo nada más que hacer hasta que Edward salga del trabajo."

"Genial. Entonces vamos, Swan," me dijo Alice, dando palmadas como si fuera un entrenador de algún deporte.

Una vez que estuvimos en las tiendas cerca de Covent Garden, estaba empezando a preocuparme realmente por qué comprarle a Edward.

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" me preguntó Alice mientras mirábamos una tienda de ropa vintage.

"En realidad no. Incluso busqué sugerencias en Internet, pero no ayudó. Todas las ideas me hicieron querer vomitar. 'Enciende algunas velas y dale a tu novio un baño caliente' o 'Téjele a tu novio su propia manta'. Si hubiera querido hacer eso, le habría comprado a Edward un Snuggie **(n/t. Es una manta con mangas que se coloca sobre el cuerpo como si fuera una especie de túnica)**. Y luego, ropa parece algo que tu abuela te compra. La colonia está bien, pero él ya huele bien por sí mismo. ¡Yo solo, ahhh!, ¡no lo sé!"

"Ni siquiera quiero saber que es un Snuggie," me dijo Alice. "Pero Edward siempre ha sido un chico muy sentimental. Probablemente le gustaría algo personal."

"Sí," contesté, todavía pensando mis opciones.

"Bueno, ¿para quién más necesitas comprar?" preguntó.

"Para ti, pero no voy a hacerlo contigo aquí. Para tus padres, mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana y mi compañera de piso," le dije. "Mi hermana, mi madre y mi compañera serán fáciles. Probablemente tú también. Con mi padre, normalmente no te equivocas comprándole algo de su equipo de fútbol de universidad favorito o algún objeto de golf. Y como estoy segura de que aquí no hay nada relacionado con el fútbol universitario, parece que le compraré algo relacionado con el golf. Que mal que St. Andrews esté en Escocia y no más cerca de aquí."

"Ya sabes que todavía tienes tres semanas hasta que te marches. Probablemente puedes comprar algo en su página web y tenerlo enviado aquí a tiempo," sugirió Alice.

"¡Eres un genio!" le alabé. "Uno menos, quedan seis."

Casi una hora más tarde, estaba incluso mejor. Compré un par de pendientes para mi compañera de piso, Courtney, un bolso para mi madre, y un set de lociones aromáticas para mi hermana.

"Tampoco tengo ni idea de qué comprarles a tus padres," le dije.

Alice lo pensó un momento. "Con esto puedo ayudarte. Cómprales un buen libro de cocina y una botella de vino."

"¿A los dos les gustará eso?" pregunté dudosa.

"Sí. A los dos les gusta el vino y mamá podrá cocinar la comida y papá se la comerá," explicó Alice.

"¿Ves? Esta es la razón por la que te traje conmigo," le dije cuando encontramos una tienda especializada en la gastronomía. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Sé que voy a comprarle a Edward!"

Mi repentina epifanía sorprendió a Alice, que saltó.

"¿Bueno?" preguntó, preguntándose que era.

Así que se lo dije.

"Eso es perfecto, Bella. Le encantará."

"Ahora, ¿qué vas a comprarle a Jasper?"

"Bueno, estaba planeando tejerle una manta, pero dijiste que era una idea estúpida," me dijo seria.

Inmediatamente me retracté. "No creo que sea una mala idea en general," mentí. "Simplemente no creo que Edward fuera a apreciarlo. Y yo no sé tejer."

"Bella, estaba bromeando," me dijo Alice, riéndose de mí. "Pero creo que voy a comprarle un reloj."

"Esa es una buena idea," le dije. Sin embargo, secretamente, creía que mi regalo era mucho mejor. Aunque me tomaría algo de esfuerzo, y no estaba completamente cómoda con lo que iba a tener que hacer, a él le encantaría. Estaba segura de eso.

- . - . - . - . -

Dos horas más tarde, estaba haciendo mi bolsa para llevarla a la casa de Edward para el fin de semana. No estando segura de a dónde íbamos esta noche, guardé algo de ropa de vestir y tacones, solo por si acaso, al igual que mi atuendo normal de vaqueros y sweater. Ni siquiera me molestaba ya en llevar pijama. Edward me daba unos de sus bóxers y una de sus camisetas. Tenía la sospecha de que era una situación en la que los dos ganábamos.

Miré al reloj y vi que él debería estar llegando a su piso ahora. Terminé de hacer mi bolsa, lanzando mi cepillos del pelo en el último minuto antes de que se me olvidara, y prácticamente bajé corriendo las escaleras, diciéndole adiós rápidamente a Esme cuando choqué con ella en el pasillo. Ella solo rió y me dijo que lo pasara bien.

Me puse los auriculares en los oídos y encendí mi iPod mientras bajaba la calle hacia la parada de metro, escuchando mientras las letras de la última canción de Lady GaGa llenaba mis oídos.

Media hora más tarde, Edward me abrió el portal para que pudiera subir a su piso, y subí corriendo los pisos de escaleras, mi bolsa saltaba contra mi cadera.

"¡Es fin de semana!" exclamé feliz cuando le vi esperándome. Fui hasta él y presioné mis labios suavemente contra los suyos. "¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Largo," contestó, cogiendo mi bolsa y permitiéndome entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "Yo también estoy muy contento de que sea fin de semana. Otro fin de semana que puedo pasar solamente contigo."

Tiró de mí hacia su cuerpo, llevando mis labios de nuevo a los suyos. Profundizó el beso mientras yo envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Sobre eso," susurré, alejándome solo lo mínimo. "A no ser que tengas algo planeado, ya tenemos planes."

"¿No serán con mi hermana, su novio, Emmett y Rosalie?" preguntó.

Fruncí las cejas. "Sí," contesté. "¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

"Hablé con Emmett esta tarde y él me lo dijo," dijo Edward.

Sonreí. "¿Hablas con Emmett durante el día? Parece que alguien está formando un bromance **(n/t. Se trata del amor que nace entre dos hombres heterosexuales, sin ningún tipo de fin o atracción sexual. Simplemente es una intensa cercanía que nace entre ellos)**," le tomé el pelo.

"Yo no tengo un bromance," protestó.

"Vale," contesté con dudas. Tal vez él no usaba el término, pero eso es lo que era. Y estaba muy feliz por ello.

Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo trasero y, a regañadientes, liberé el cuello de Edward de mis brazos para responder el teléfono.

"Hey, Rosalie," respondí, habiendo visto su nombre en la pantalla. "¿Ya estás de vuelta?"

"Sí," contestó. "¿Todavía vais a salir tú y Edward esta noche?"

"Sí."

"Genial. Ya he hablado con Alice. Vamos a encontrarnos en un bar en Strand. Se llama The Vortex. Está en Whitcomb Street. Alice dijo que Edward sabría donde está," me dijo.

"Oh, vale. ¿A qué hora entonces?"

"A las nueve. Y ponte algo en lo que no te importe ser vista," me dijo misteriosamente antes de colgar.

Dejé mi teléfono en la mesita de café.

"Vamos a ir a un bar llamado The Vortex. Aparentemente, tú sabes donde está," le dije a Edward, que se había movido para sentarse en el sofá.

El reconocimiento pasó por sus ojos y sonrió y luego rió. "Excelente," fue todo lo que contestó.

"¿Qué no me estás diciendo?" pregunté con curiosidad.

Él rió una vez más y sacudió la cabeza. "Nada," dijo al principio. "Bueno, ya te enterarás."

"Ugh, bien," concedí, tirándome en el sofá a su lado. Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó a su lado.

"¿Qué te gustaría comer, mi vida?" preguntó. "Podemos ir a donde tú quieras."

"Comida," contesté tercamente. Todavía estaba un poco enfadada porque Edward no me dijera qué estaba pasando.

"Entonces vayamos a por algo de comida," dijo, cogiendo mi mano y levantándome del sofá cuando yo no me moví.

Después de cambiarme a un par de vaqueros oscuros ajustados, mis tacones negros, mi camisa-túnica roja con un cinturón en la cintura y mi abrigo negro, un conjunto "en el que no me importaría ser vista", Edward y yo fuimos al Wagamama más cercano a por algunos fideos japoneses. Cualquier irritación que tuviera con Edward desapareció casi instantáneamente tras un solo minuto de estar en su presencia y la cena estuvo muy bien. Hablamos de todo desde libros, famosos, transporte aéreo y televisión, pero siempre evitamos al elefante en la habitación – el hecho de que mi tiempo aquí estaba llegando a su fin y rápido. Fue un alivio, sin embargo, tras nuestra discusión de la noche anterior.

Cuando fue la hora de encontrarnos con nuestros amigos, dejamos el restaurante y cogimos el metro hasta Strand. Probablemente era algo bueno que Edward ya supiera donde estaba el bar ya que estaba bastante escondido de la calle principal. Parecía que el bar atraía a una gran multitud. Se estaba llenando bastante y la mayoría de los clientes eran jóvenes.

Todavía estaba mirando mis alrededores cuando Edward agarró mi mano y me llevó hacia una mesa en la que ya estaban Emmett y Rosalie sentados.

"¡Hey!" les saludé, sentándome en la silla que Edward había sacado para mí. "Es genial veros otra vez."

"Ha pasado bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo estás, Bells?" preguntó Emmett, levantando su mano para chocar los cinco, cosa que devolví de inmediato.

"Me alegro tanto de que hayáis podido venir," me dijo Rosalie mientras Emmett y Edward hablaban. "Tengo que hablar sobre algunos detalles de la boda con vosotras tan pronto como Alice y Jasper lleguen. Ya tienes tu vestido de dama de honor, ¿verdad?"

"Erm... no," contesté. Honestamente, me había olvidado completamente de ello.

"¡¿No lo tienes?" escuché exclamar a Alice detrás de mí. "¡Bella, si lo hubiera sabido lo habríamos cogido cuando estábamos de compras!"

Alice y Jasper acababan de llegar, Alice tiraba de Jasper detrás de ella. No pude evitar sonreír satisfecha. Jasper tenía la paciencia de un santo en lo que se refería a Alice.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Solo lo he olvidado," dije.

"Vale, bueno, ¿te importaría ir a por él mañana?" preguntó Rosalie. "Quiero asegurarme de que hay tiempo suficiente en caso de que tenga que ser arreglado o algo. ¿Recuerdas como es, el color?"

"Lo recuerdo y, sí, iré mañana."

"Genial. Vale, algunas aclaraciones," dijo, chasqueando los dedos para sacar a los chicos de su conversación que estoy bastante segura, era sobre Call of Duty. "Podéis seguir discutiendo las mejores formas de matar alemanes más tarde. Primero, por si lo habéis olvidado, la boda es el 20 de Diciembre, que es sábado. Será en una iglesia cerca de nuestra mansión cerca de Coldharbour en Surrey. Así que, Emmett y yo y el resto de mi familia probablemente vayamos ese miércoles. Los invitados a la boda también están invitados a venir, así que, obviamente, vosotros sois bienvenidos a uniros a nosotros."

"El resto de la información es solo para vosotras dos," siguió diciéndonos Rosalie a Alice y a mí. "Julia va a darme una lingerie shower el próximo fin de semana, el 6, creo. La hora y el lugar todavía no los sé, así que os lo dejaré saber cuando me entere. Y luego, la despedida de soltera será el fin de semana anterior a la boda. El 13. No quiero ser una de esas novias que tienen su fiesta la noche anterior y están con resaca durante la boda. No, gracias. Y me aseguraré de que Julia se pone en contacto con vosotras para eso, ya que yo no tengo ni idea de lo que haremos. Esa es toda la información sobre la boda que tengo que daros."

Asentí, haciendo un calendario mental con todas las fechas. Volví a mirar alrededor del bar y noté un pequeño escenario.

"Edward," dije, girándome hacia él y colocando mi mano en su brazo. "Dijiste que vería cuando llegáramos aquí porqué conoces este lugar y porqué lo encontrabas tan malditamente divertido."

Jasper rió. "¿No se lo has dicho? Bella, vamos a hacer karaoke esta noche," me dijo.

"Oh, demonios, no," dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Yo miraré, pero no voy a subirme ahí."

"¡Oh, venga, Bella!" dijo Alice. "Podemos hacer un dúo si quieres."

Reí. "No," insistí. "No voy a hacerlo."

"¿Nunca antes has hecho karaoke?" preguntó Edward.

"No, he cantado antes en un karaoke. Es por eso por lo que me niego a hacerlo ahora. Me avergoncé a mí misma mucho la última vez y me dije a mí misma, 'Bella, no lo vuelvas a hacer', y planeo cumplir esa promesa."

"Hmm..." Alice se frotó la barbilla pensando. "¿Cuál era tu nivel de alcohol?"

"Estaba completamente sobria," contesté.

"Y, ¿qué canción cantaste?"

"Eight Days a Week." **(n/t. Genial canción de The Beatles)**

Alice me apuntó con un dedo. "Por eso fue una mala experiencia. Estabas completamente sobria y, aunque es una buena canción, no es una buena canción de karaoke. Para el karaoke, necesitas a los B-52 o Gloria Estefan o Britney Spears o The Rolling Stones o incluso Shania Twain. Así que vamos a emborracharte, puedes ver a todos los demás y luego tal vez cambies de opinión," sugirió.

"Bien," acepté al final. "Emborrachadme."

"¡Maravilloso, Bells!" animó Emmett, levantándose para pedir una ronda de chupitos. Me giré momentáneamente para mirar a una chica en el escenario cantando "Wannabe" de las Spice Girls.

"Y tú," dije, apuntando a Edward. "No me dejes hacer nada demasiado vergonzoso. Si empiezo a bailar raro, quiero que me pares."

"No puedo hacer ninguna promesa sobre el baile, pero cuidaré de ti, amor," contestó con una hermosa sonrisa.

Emmett volvió con una bandeja de chupitos, cada uno con una rodaja de lima encima y un plato de sal al lado. _Tequila no_, recé en silencio.

"¡Tequila!" exclamó Alice, arruinando todas mis esperanzas. Nunca había probado el tequila antes y estaba muy contenta con ello.

Edward me dio mi chupito con los complementos. "¿Sabes como hacer esto?" preguntó.

"Nop," contesté nerviosa.

"No es muy terrible. Pon la lima entre tus dedos en tu mano izquierda. Ahora lame la parte en forma de media luna en tu mano y echa un poco de sal." Hice como él dijo. "Ahora, vas a lamer la sal, beber el tequila y luego morder la lima. Tienes que hacerlo muy rápido."

Vi como Alice tragaba el suyo y reí nerviosa por su expresión de después.

"Podemos pedirte otra cosa para beber," ofreció Edward dulcemente.

"No," contesté. "Quiero hacerlo."

Miré al tequila un momento, queriendo transformarlo en otra cosa como la medicina de _Mary Poppins_. Finalmente, cogí valor y lamí la sal, eché mi cabeza atrás mientras el ácido liquido llenaba mi boca y mordí la lima.

Escuché gritos mientras mis amigos aplaudían mi primer chupito de tequila.

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Emmett. "¿Quieres otro?"

"Nunca," contesté, mis ojos todavía bizqueaban por el amargo sabor.

"Te traeré otra coas," dijo Edward, levantándose. "¿Qué te gustaría?"

"Solo algo más dulce después de eso," contesté. "Gracias."

Treinta minutos y un Bay Breeze más tarde, estaba definitivamente empezando a sentir los efectos de mi consumición de alcohol. Animé muy alto cuando Emmett y Rosalie se levantaron y cantaron una terrible interpretación de "I Got You Babe" de Sonny y Cher. Alice fue después y cantó "Love Shack" de B-52.

"Mi turno," escuché a Edward decir suavemente.

Me giré, sorprendida. "¿Vas a subir ahí y cantar?" pregunté. Edward seguía sorprendiéndome.

"Edward es un fanático del karaoke," me dijo Alice. "No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de veces que ha cantado para nosotros cuando era pequeño y mamá y papá le compraron esa estúpida máquina de karaoke. Y, aparentemente, también lo hacía todo el tiempo con sus amigos en la universidad."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Mi extraña diversión," comentó antes de subir al escenario.

Edward subió al escenario y parecía tener un carisma natural que sabía que a mí me faltaba.

Se aclaró la garganta en el micrófono. "Esto es para Isabella," dijo, mirándome bajo las brillantes luces. "Espero que todavía me quieras después de esto."

La música empezó a salir por los altavoces y Edward empezó a cantar con una divertidísima voz de falsette.

"Dear, I fear we're facing a problem, you love me no longer, I know and maybe there is nothing that I can do to make you do. Mama tells me that I shouldn't bother, that I ought just stick to another man, a man that surely deserves me but I think you do," cantó la letra de "Lovefool".

Para ahora, no podía controlar las risitas. Estaba cantando la parte de una mujer en una audaz canción de los 90, y no solo me hizo reír a mí, sino a toda la audiencia.

"So I cry, and I pray, and I beg. Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me. Love me, love me, pretend that you love me. Need me, need me, say that you need me. I can't care about anything but you."

La canción terminó y Edward hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras yo le animaba. Volvió a nuestra mesa y se sentó a mi lado.

"Creo que te quiero incluso más después de eso," le dije, inclinándome para darle un beso en los labios.

"¿Vas a cantar, Bella?" preguntó Alice.

"Sip," acepté finalmente con la ayuda de mi valor líquido. Cogí el libro de canciones de una mesa cercana y me decidí por una canción. Me sabía todas las palabras y mi mejor amiga y yo en la escuela media nos aprendimos todo el baile de la canción en nuestro tiempo libre una noche.

Tras darle el código de la canción al DJ, esperé a que la siguiente persona terminara y subí al escenario. Esto parecía mejor idea ahora de lo que me había parecido antes. La mayoría de mis inhibiciones se habían ido completamente y, en ese momento, era algo bueno.

La música empezó y mis ojos se enfocaron en las palabras de la pantalla para no mirar a la audiencia.

"Oh, I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of lonely night waiting for someone to release me. You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way but that don't mean I'm gonna give it away, baby, baby, baby. Oh whoa. My body's saying let's go. Oh whoa. But my heart is saying no."

Dejé que la música me llevara y levanté la vista de las palabras, recordándolas de memoria.

"If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay. I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way," canté completamente, con los movimientos de manos del genio. "If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression. I gotta like what you do. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta rub me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come and let me out."

Terminé la canción e hice una torpe reverencia, casi cayéndome en el proceso. Volví hacia nuestra mesa dónde mis amigos todavía me estaban aplaudiendo.

"¡Buenos movimientos!" me dijo Alice con entusiasmo.

"Gracias, gracias. No hay tiempo de firmar autógrafos," dije, sentándome.

Edward sonrió ampliamente. "¿Te has divertido?"

"¡Sí!" exclamé, gesticulando más de lo normal. "¿Vas a cantar, Jazzy pants?"

Escuché a todos a mi alrededor estallar en risas, pero no lo mostré. Seguí mirando a Jasper inquisitivamente.

"No, Bella," contestó, intentando contener su diversión. "Normalmente no canto. Solo disfruto mirando."

"Que mal. Apuesto a que tienes una voz musical que incluso a Simon le gustaría," le dije, arrastrando las palabras. "Ed, me duele la cabeza. Y parece que tienes cuatro ojos."

"Creo que esa es nuestra señal para marcharnos," escuché a Edward decirle al resto del grupo. "Ya nos veremos."

Dejamos el bar, con el brazo de Edward alrededor de mi cintura para ayudar a mi equilibrio.

"Eres muy ligera," me acusó en broma mientras volvíamos a la parada de metro mas cercana.

"Normalmente no lo soy," protesté. "Pero tomé ese tequila."

"Bueno, ahora sabes que el tequila no es para ti," comentó. "A no ser que desees estar así, por supuesto."

"Sí. Odio sentirme así," contesté. "Gracias por cuidarme."

"Cuando sea," contestó Edward, acercándome a su costado.

- . - . - . - . -

Luz. Esa maldita luz que parecía atravesar mis párpados y hacer un agujero en mi cerebro.

Abrí uno de mis ojos para ver que la luz era en realidad la luz del sol entrando por la ventana de la habitación de Edward. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y moví mi mano por la cama, buscando al otro ocupante. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo cuando no le encontré.

"¿Edward?" llamé, demasiado perezosa como para salir de la cama para buscarle. Mis miembros todavía se sentían de gelatina.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación unos segundos después y entró.

"Estás despierta," comentó. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Solo me duele la cabeza," contesté. "Y pereza general."

"Siento haberme ido. No quería despertarte. Es tarde," dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el reloj que decía la 1:24 PM.

Volví a pensar en la noche anterior, intentando recordar débilmente lo que había pasado. Tequila. Karaoke. Christina Aguilera. Bailar. Jazzy pants.

De repente estaba horrorizada. "¡Creí que te había dicho que no me dejaras bailar!" exclamé, escondiendo mi cara en mis manos.

"Y yo dije que no podía prometerte eso," contestó Edward. "Además, estuviste genial."

"Levanté mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y fingí ser un genio."

"Iba con la canción," protestó. "De cualquier manera, ¿tienes hambre?"

"Mucha," contesté, dejando ir mi momento humillante.

"¿Qué te parecen unos huevos? Revueltos con queso, ¿verdad?"

"Sip," contesté, estirando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. "Me conoces muy bien."

"También tengo algo que enseñarte," dijo Edward antes de dejar la habitación. "Lo traeré con tu comida."

En menos de diez minutos, volvió con un plato de huevos revueltos, un tenedor, un vaso de zumo de naranja y un periódico.

Edward abrió el periódico por una sección de la parte trasera y le dio la vuelta para que yo pudiera leer el titular.

"_Acusaciones de Acoso Sexual Provocan la Dimisión de un Profesor,"_ decía el titular en letra negrita.

Mis ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa mientras pinchaba los huevos en mi tenedor. "¿Qué dice?"

Volvió a girar el periódico y me leyó el artículo en voz alta.

"Un profesor de la prestigiosa London Business School de la Universidad de Londres anunció ayer su dimisión tras una reciente acusación de acoso sexual por una alumna. El profesor, Mark Neil Alexander, de 47 años, había estado, de acuerdo a los oficiales de la Universidad, bajo una investigación interna confidencial desde principios de Septiembre. Numerosas quejas han sido puestas contra el profesor de economía durante los últimos años, yendo desde bromas sexuales a alumnas hasta comentarios desagradables sobre sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, la queja más reciente sugería una confrontación física con una alumna y una relación física con otra alumna. En una declaración hecha a profesores, personal y alumnos, Alexander falló al negar las alegaciones. 'Reconozco que esos eventos han reflejado un error serio por mi parte y fueron inapropiados', dijo en la declaración. El decano de la facultad ha aceptado la dimisión, que tendrá efecto el 1 de Enero. El Profesor Alexander se graduó en la Universidad de Cambridge en 1984 y se convirtió en profesor de la London Business School en el 2000. La Escuela es la 2ª mejor escuela de negocios del mundo según los Global MBA Rankings del 2008 del Financial Times, siguiendo solo a la Wharton School de la Universidad de Pennsylvania," leyó Edward, terminando el artículo.

"Ha dimitido," declaré obviamente. "Eso es bueno, supongo."

"Es muy bueno," corrigió Edward. "Y creo que esta es la mejor forma de castigo. Humillación pública."

Sonreí satisfecha, cogiendo los últimos trozos de huevo que me quedaban con el tenedor. "¿No estás contento de haber llevado esto a mí manera?"

"El Genio sabe que es lo mejor," bromeó.

Le miré furiosa. "Te odio," dije bromeando, lanzándole mi servilleta.

* * *

Hola!

Este capitulo viene con un poco de retraso pero, después de los examenes, estaba retomando un poco mi vida social.

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Cuál creeis que es el regalo de Bella? ¿Os parece la humillación pública suficiente castigo para el profesor? Y un consejo, cuidado con el alcohol en los karaokes, porque al día siguiente te puedes arrepentir de lo que hiciste (a mí me pasó lo mismo que a Bella, jeje)

Bueno, el proximo capitulo vendrá el sábado, pero antes, os comento que me han pedido (y tengo permiso para ello también) que traduzca una historia de nails233 y se llama When the missing come home (Cuando la desaparecida regresa a casa), os dejo el summary: _"La encontramos jefe Swan,ella está VIVA! Encontramos a Isabella! "Viva?Ella realmente había sobrevivido los últimos diez años? Ellos dijeron que iba a irme a casa,pero dónde estaba mi casa ahora? Temas oscuros quedan advertidos. ¡Ninguna violación! OOC. _Me gustaría ver si alguien querría ayudarme con la traducción, así que el que quiera, que me mande un PM, la traducción será publicada en el perfil de la autora.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. Nos vemos el sábado.

-Bells, :)


	30. Invitaciones

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo treinta – Invitaciones

El tiempo pasaba mucho más rápido que lo que yo quería. Cuando quieres que algo pase lentamente, siempre pasa rápidamente. Pero, tan pronto como tienes una semana llena de exámenes o casi son las vacaciones de verano, el tiempo parece detenerse. Es horrible, de verdad. Solo me quedaban dos semanas y dos días antes de volver a los Estados Unidos y cada vez que me despierto por la mañana, sé que es el comienzo de un día menos que tengo para pasar con el amor de mi vida. Tampoco era no fuéramos a volver a vernos. Sabía que nos veríamos, pero aún así, todavía era deprimente.

Era oficialmente el primer fin de semana de Diciembre y noté que Londres estaba empezando a celebrar la época de Navidad que había llegado oficialmente. Las luces y decoraciones de Navidad salpicaban las calles con tiendas por toda la ciudad y se podía ver fácilmente a los previsores quitándose de en medio las compras de Navidad. Mi fiesta favorita se acercaba, pero con ella, venía una sensación de temor.

Me tumbé boca abajo en la cama, no queriendo levantarme todavía. Giré mi cabeza al otro lado y abrí un ojo, mirando al reloj en la mesilla de noche.

10:35 decía. Tenía que estar en la fiesta de Rosalie a mediodía.

"Edward, despierta," dije grogui, golpeando uno de sus pies con el mío.

No hubo respuesta. Ese chico duerme como un vampiro en un ataúd durante el día. Le envidiaba por eso.

Me di la vuelta para mirarle. Mi Adonis estaba tumbado de lado, de frente a mí. Llevaba una camiseta ajustada que odié instantáneamente. Él se veía incluso mejor sin camisa, pero supongo que hacía frío, después de todo.

"Edward," susurré, acercándome a su cara. Ninguna respuesta todavía.

Presioné mis labios contra su nariz antes de moverme a la esquina de su boca, evitando sus labios. Eso lo dejaría para cuando él estuviera consciente. Estaba besando la otra esquina de su boca cuando sentí los músculos subir formando una sonrisa.

"¿Estás despierto?" susurré. Eché mi cabeza atrás para mirarle. Sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados, pero sabía que estaba despierto. Me estaba tomando el pelo.

Me moví a su oreja y lamí ligeramente el lóbulo. "Sé que estás despierto," susurré suavemente. Definitivamente había una forma de estar segura. Bajé mi dedo lentamente desde su oreja por su cuello y hasta su hombro. Sin avisar, le hice cosquillas bajo los brazos.

Edward estalló en risas y apretó sus brazos contra su pecho. Las risas me hicieron empezar a reír incontrolablemente.

"Vale, vale. Estaba despierto," dijo, abriendo los ojos y sentándose un poco. "Eso ha sido un truco malvado."

Intenté controlar mis risas, abrazándome el estómago. "Lo siento," solté antes de hipar. "Ahora, al menos conozco uno de los lugares donde tienes cosquillas. Te dije que los encontraría."

"Y yo te dije que encontraría los tuyos," contestó Edward, sonriendo y subiendo y bajando sus cejas.

"No te atreverás," contesté, preparándome para un ataque.

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Ahora no. Te lo esperas," me dijo. "De todas formas, ¿por qué estás despierta?"

"Tengo que estar en la fiesta de Rosalie en menos de hora y media y supongo que estoy siendo egoísta que quiero que me acompañes hasta allí," le dije con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Entonces, me alegro de que me hayas despertado, porque quiero acompañarte hasta allí," dijo, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Noté que la malvada camiseta subió en respuesta y se hizo menos malvada.

Empecé a arrastrarme por la cama para salir y lavarme los dientes y prepararme, pero Edward tiró de mi pie hacia él, echándome hacia atrás.

"¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo sexy que te ves con mi ropa?" preguntó retóricamente, dándome la vuelta para que estuviera frente a él.

"Múltiples veces," contesté, moviendo mis piernas para sentarme al estilo indio frente a él.

"Sabes que te verías incluso mejor sin ellas," comentó sugerentemente, acercando su cara a la mía.

"Hmm... estoy segura de que eso te gustaría," acepté, mi corazón acelerándose. "Eres tan malo."

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, atrapando mis labios con los suyos. Las preocupaciones sobre mi aliento matutino salieron rápidamente volando por la ventana. Obviamente a él no le importó así que, ¿por qué debería importarme a mí? Le devolví el beso, cerrando los ojos y poniéndome de rodillas para acercarme más a él. Sentí como él subía y bajaba sus manos ligeramente por mi espalda, mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Una de las manos de Edward fue al frente y, a través de su camisa, rozó mi pecho sin sujetador.

Jadeé, alejándome. Maldición, se sentía bien. "Vale," dije casi sin aliento. "Tengo que prepararme." No confiaba en mí misma para no ir más allá y realmente tenía que prepararme.

"Mm-vale," aceptó Edward, sonriendo. "Te amo, lo sabes."

"Lo sé. Y yo también te amo."

- . - . - . - . -

Una hora y quince minutos más tarde, Edward y yo caminábamos por la acera a toda velocidad. Estaba pensando en quitarme mis tacones y correr, pero sabía que el suelo estaba frío y que probablemente me cortaría el pie con algo.

El lingerie shower de Rosalie se daba en una sala privada en un elegante restaurante en Chelsea, y yo iba tarde.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" le pregunté cuando paramos frente al restaurante.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Tengo algunos recados que hacer, así que supongo que me los quitaré de en medio."

"Vale. Así que, después, ¿voy a volver a tu piso o qué?" pregunté.

"Hazme una llamada y veremos," contestó, inclinándose para besarme suavemente como despedida. "Ahora, más te vale darte prisa. Ya llegas diez minutos tarde."

"Cierto. Te amo," dije apresuradamente, antes de cruzar rápidamente las puertas de cristal.

El restaurante se veía muy bien, con paredes de ladrillo y manteles blancos con brillantes juegos de copas de cristal y cubertería de plata.

"¿Puedo ayudarle, señorita?" preguntó la anfitriona cuando me acerqué a ella.

"Estoy aquí para una fiesta privada," contesté, levantando ligeramente mi bolsa de regalo en el aire para mostrárselo.

"Por aquí," dijo, llevándome por los comedores hasta un par de puertas dobles al fondo. Las puertas se abrieron a una habitación bastante grande con una gran mesa rectangular. Vi a Rosalie a la cabeza y a una docena de mujeres sentadas en sillas a los lados.

Todos los ojos se volvieron a mí cuando entré.

"Siento llegar tarde," me disculpé, yendo a colocar mi bolsa de regalo con todas las otras que estaban en otra mesa a un lado.

"Más vale tarde que nunca," contestó Rosalie, levantándose para saludarme y darme un ligero abrazo. "Alice te ha guardado un sitio." Apuntó a un asiento en el medio, al lado de Alice.

"Genial," contesté. "Gracias Alice."

Me senté y miré a todas. Conocía a la mitad de ellas. Vi a Julia, la prima de Rosalie y Madrina de la boda. Estaba sentada al lado de Rosalie. También vi a Laura, la amiga escocesa de Rosalie, y Brittany, la compañera de cuarto de Rosalie en Oxford, las dos eran damas de honor. También noté a su madre, a quién solo había visto una vez en mi fiesta cumpleaños. Me sonrió amablemente cuando la miré directamente.

"Te ves bastante contenta esta mañana," comentó Alice. "O tarde."

"Ha sido una buena mañana," acepté, tomando un sorbo del vaso de agua frente a mí.

La comida que nos sirvieron estaba para chuparse los dedos. Salmón envuelto en papel de arroz con pesto de cilantro y jenjibre y salsa de soja y pasteles de risoto con espárragos. Tal vez fuera la mejor comida que había comido.

"Antes de que abramos los regalos," anunció Julia, "tenemos un juego. Es un concurso de preguntas para ver lo bien que conocéis a Rose y Emmett. Y la ganadora se lleva un premio."

Nos dio hojas de papel con algunos bolígrafos. Bajé la vista al papel y gemí. Era de elección múltiple, pero aún así me iba a salir terriblemente. De las diez preguntas, probablemente yo sabía dos o tres como mucho.

"Voy a suspender este test," le comenté a Alice mientras empezaba a responder preguntas al azar. Si fuera un test Scantron **(n/t. Es uno de esos test donde tienes una hoja de preguntas y otra de respuestas, habiendo múltiples opciones de respuesta para cada pregunta. Es algo como los test de conducir teóricos, al menos como los que se ponen en España)**, habría echo algo parecido a un árbol de navidad **(n/t. Al marcar las repuestas al azar. La expresión utilizada es I would be Christmas-treeing it)**. No tenía ni idea de cual era su canción o cuando fue su primer beso. Y una de esas preguntas era completamente ridícula.

"Vale, se acabó el tiempo," dijo Julia tras unos cinco minutos. "Veamos como lo habéis hecho. Rosalie, puedes decir las respuestas."

"Bien. Pregunta número uno. ¿Dónde se vieron Rosalie y Emmett por primera vez? Un bar, el metro, un avión, en Internet. Realmente espero que todas tengáis bien esta pregunta. La respuesta correcta es la B – el metro," nos dijo. "Fue cosa del destino que ese día llevara calderilla encima."

Revisé mi respuesta en la hoja de papel. Sabía esa.

"Pregunta número dos. ¿Dónde fue la primera cita de Rosalie y Emmett?" preguntó. "Un picnic, un pub, una vuelta en barco o el cine. La respuesta correcta es la C – una vuelta en barco." Rosalie rió. "Aunque yo soy de Londres, Emmett decidió que teníamos que hacer uno de esos tours en barco para ver los sitios. Pero fue divertido."

Yo había marcado la B, así que la taché. Pero definitivamente, podía ver a Emmett sugiriendo uno de esos tours como cita. Iba a aprender mucho sobre su relación con este concurso.

"Pregunta número tres. ¿De dónde es originalmente Emmett? Virginia, Minnesota, Francia o México. ¿A quién se le han ocurrido estas respuestas?" preguntó Rosalie incrédula, riendo al mismo tiempo. "La respuesta es A – Virginia."

Hice una marca al lado del número. Punto dos para Bella.

"Pregunta número cuatro. ¿Cuál es la canción de Rosalie y Emmett como pareja? 'Unchained Melody' de The Righteous Brothers, 'You Were Meant For Me' de Jewel, 'I'll Be' de Edwin McCain o 'Lady' de Styx. La respuesta correcta es B – 'You Were Meant For Me' de Jewel."

Esa me la había inventado completamente, pero parecía que la tenía bien. Ahora tenía tres de cuatro. No está mal para conocerlos solo desde hace cuatro meses, pensé.

"Pregunta número cinco. ¿Cuál es la cita favorita de Emmett y Rosalie? La salida al zoo, el concierto de Scrantonicity, el picnic cerca del Lago Ness, o el viaje a Jersey. Ni siquiera hemos estado en Jersey juntos. Así que la respuesta correcta es C – el picnic cerca del Lago Ness. Emmett juró que había visto a Nessie. Todavía lo hará si le preguntas."

Bueno, había fallado esa pregunta. Había marcado el zoo.

"Pregunta número seis," continuó Rosalie. "¿Dónde fue su primer beso? Frente al piso de Rosalie, dentro del piso de Emmett, en el Tate Modern o en el metro. La respuesta es C – en el Tate Modern."

"¿Qué tal te va?" le susurré a Alice mientras marcaba esa pregunta como incorrecta, también.

"No muy mal," contestó. "Tengo cuatro. ¿Tú?"

"Tres," contesté.

"Pregunta número siete. ¿Cómo quiere llamar Emmett a los hijos que él y Rosalie tendrán? ¿Le preguntaste esta a él, Julia?" preguntó.

"Sí, él me dio todas las respuesta posibles," contestó Julia.

Wow. Vale. Las posibles respuestas son ¿Usher Jennifer Hudson Kapoor, James Scott, John Locke o Leonard Spock? Oh Dios mio. De acuerdo a esto, la respuesta correcta es C – John Locke. Creo que es su amor por 'Lost' y no filosofía. Y no llamaré a mi hijo así."

Julia se aclaró la garganta. "Emmett dijo que dirías eso y él dice," sacó un trozo de papel, "venga, Rosie. Nadie le dice a John Locke lo que no puede hacer. Es el nombre perfecto para nuestro hijo."

Rosalie solo rodó sus ojos y siguió. En realidad había adivinado correctamente esa pregunta.

"Pregunta número ocho. ¿Dónde le pidió matrimonio Emmett a Rosalie? En un restaurante, en un evento deportivo, en el Ojo de Londres o en un parque. La respuesta correcta es D – en el parque. Hyde Park, para ser exactos."

"¡Sí!" susurré para mí misma victoriosa. También sabía la respuesta correcta para esa pregunta.

"Pregunta número nueve. ¿Cuántas mascotas en total han tenido Rosalie y Emmett a lo largo de sus vidas? Cero, dos, siete o quince. La respuesta correcta es D – quince. Yo he tenido dos mascotas y, aparentemente, Emmett ha tenido trece. Tuvo muchos peces cuando era pequeño. Dice que probablemente él ha hecho más elogios al lado de un retrete que otra persona."

Respuesta equivocada de nuevo.

"Pregunta número diez. ¿Cuál fue la primera película que Rosalie y Emmett vieron juntos? _Saw II, El Reino de los Cielos, El Jardinero Fiel_ o _Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego_. La respuesta correcta es B – _El Reino de los Cielos._ La peor película jamás hecha. Bueno, tal vez no la peor. Pero nos reímos bastante."

Sucedió que Rosalie y yo teníamos algo más en común. Mi primera cita fue una cita doble para ver esa película cuando estaba en el instituto. Y ella tenía razón, fue completamente horrible.

Julia se puso de pie para hablar. "¿Alguien ha acertado todas?" preguntó, mirándonos.

"¡Yo!" exclamó Laura, levantando su hoja de papel. "En realidad no las sabía todas. Algunas las he adivinado."

Laura terminó recibiendo una tarjeta regalo como premio, y luego fue hora de abrir los regalos. Esto era algo que estaba deseando. Alice y yo habíamos salido antes durante la semana para comprar los regalos para el lingerie shower de Rosalie. En realidad fue divertido ir a comprarlo por una vez, ya que yo no usaba lencería.

El resto del shower lo pasamos viendo a Rosalie abrir y levantar sus regalos en una gran variedad de colores de encaje, seda, satén y chiffon. En realidad me hizo querer casarme, así de repente. Pero eso definitivamente tendría que esperar.

"Muchas gracias por venir," nos dijo Rosalie a mí y a Alice mientras nos despedíamos.

"Como si tuviéramos elección," contestó Alice, tomándole el pelo. "Pero ha sido divertido."

"Lo ha sido," estuve de acuerdo. "Oh, cogí mi vestido el fin de semana pasado. Está colgando del armario de la casa de los Cullen."

"¡Genial! ¿Hay que arreglarlo o algo?" preguntó Rosalie.

"No, pero en realidad tuve que coger una talla más pequeña que la que me probé en Septiembre," contesté.

"¿Has perdido tanto peso?" preguntó Alice, sorprendida.

"Sí, aparentemente. He estado andando mucho más de lo que lo hacía en los Estados," murmuré. "Y he estado comiendo menos. También ayuda que no haya comido comida rápida una vez a la semana aquí. Bueno, el vestido me vale, y he encontrado unos zapatos para ponerme con él. Así que estoy bien en lo que se refiere al atuendo de dama de honor."

"¡Oh!" exclamó Alice de repente, llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente. "Rose, ¿puede Bella tomar prestado un vestido de noche tuyo? Solo eres un poco más alta que ella y deberíais tener la misma talla, especialmente desde que Bella ha bajado una talla."

"Alice, ¿de qué estás hablando?" pregunté confundida. ¿Por qué demonios necesitaría yo otro vestido de noche?

"Se me olvidó, lo siento," se disculpó. "Te vas el 22, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," contesté, sin ver todavía la relación.

"Eso es lo que pensé. El 21, el hospital de papá hace una gala de caridad para el hospital infantil que también va a ser un tipo de baile de Navidad. No estoy completamente segura; me lo han dicho esta mañana. Así que, por supuesto, estamos invitados, y tú irás con Edward. No te dejaría llevar el mismo vestido justo después de la boda de Rosalie, así que no puedes llevar el vestido de dama de honor que has comprado. Y he imaginado que no querrías o no podrías comprar un vestido nuevo solo para este evento, y como yo soy mucho más bajita que tú, no puedes tomar prestado nada mío. Así que se lo estoy preguntando a Rosalie," explicó, tomando aliento al terminar.

"Definitivamente puedes tomar prestado un vestido. Yo estaré en mi luna de miel en alguna parte, pero Alice puede devolvérmelo cuando te vayas," me dio Rosalie. "En realidad, si podéis esperar un par de minutos hasta que me despida de todas, podemos ir a mi armario y buscar algo. Si no tenéis planes, por supuesto."

"Um, solo déjame hablar con Edward," le dije, sacando mi teléfono de mi bolso. "Perdonadme un segundo."

Fui hacia una ventana y miré la calle mientras el teléfono sonaba.

"Hey, amor," respondió Edward. "¿Qué tal el shower?"

"Ha sido muy divertido. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"En este momento, estoy haciendo la colada," contestó. "¿Estás volviendo a casa?"

Casa. Sonreí al pensarlo.

"¿Has oído hablar de esta gala a la que aparentemente vamos a ir?" pregunté.

"Ah, en realidad sí. Mamá me llamó antes para decírmelo. No tenemos que ir si no quieres," ofreció.

"No, quiero ir. Pero Rosalie se ha ofrecido a que vaya a su casa y me pruebe algunos de sus vestidos para tomar prestado uno. No tenías planes inmediatos para nosotros, ¿verdad? Porque puedo probarme vestidos en otro momento."

"Nada que no pueda esperar hasta más tarde. Ve con Rosalie. Estoy seguro de que mi hermana también estará allí. Diviértete con tus amigas. Pero te veré en unas horas, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

"Definitivamente. Gracias, Edward. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Bella," dijo antes de que oyera el tono de marcado.

Fui hasta donde Rosalie estaba hablando con su madre.

"Tomaremos un taxi para volver," decía Rosalie. "Tú necesitas el coche para ir a tomar el té."

"Vale. Maravilloso shower, cariño," dijo su madre, dándole un abrazo. "Isabella, encantada de verte de nuevo. Y, Alice, estoy segura de que te veré más a menudo. Dile hola a mi hijo por mí. Tú le ves más que yo."

Alice sonrió. "Lo haré."

"Encantada también de verte de nuevo," contesté mientras Lady Hale dejaba la habitación. "¿Estás segura de que puedo ir ahora?"

"Absolutamente. Alice, tú vienes, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rosalie.

Alice resopló. "Por supuesto."

Fue un corto viaje en taxi hasta el piso de los padres de Rosalie. El portero nos dejó entrar en el edificio y subimos al elevador del fondo. No había estado aquí desde la fiesta de compromiso, y entonces, solo había visto las zonas comunes. Rosalie nos llevó a Alice y a mí a una habitación a la derecha. Era absolutamente preciosa. Los suelos de parqué estaban cubiertos con alfombras blancas ultra suaves. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo y había un cabecero de hierro forjado con dosel de hilo blanco en la cama y alrededor de las ventanas.

"Me encanta tu habitación," le dije cuando entré. Rosalie lanzó su bolso en la cama y fue hacia un set de puertas dobles al otro lado de la habitación.

"Gracias. No paso mucho tiempo en ella," comentó mientras abría las puertas y encendía algunas luces dentro. Era el armario más grande en el que había entrado físicamente. Sí, los había visto más grandes en la televisión y en las revistas, pero nunca había estado dentro de uno.

"¡Tiene un vestidor!" me explicó Alice aturdida.

Era realmente magnífico. Tampoco era que yo tuviera tanta ropa como para llenar el espacio, pero casi deseaba tenerla.

"Vale. ¿Qué no vamos a mirar, Alice?" preguntó Rosalie, moviéndose a una esquina al fondo donde había docenas de vestidos en fundas para ropa.

"Nada corto ni negro. Bella tiene que destacar al menos un poco. Todo el mundo lleva negro," contestó Alice.

Intervine en la conversación. Si yo iba a llevar el vestido, tendría algo que decir. "Y nada abultado ni blanco. Ni nada que se vea como un vestido de baile de graduación del instituto. Así que nada de brillantes y cosas así."

"Creo que podremos encontrar algo," comentó Rosalie. "¿Qué vas a llevar tú, Alice?"

"Es de satén azul oscuro. Lo compré hace un par de años para algo similar."

"Entonces nada azul oscuro," murmuró Rosalie. "Veamos que tenemos." Fue mirando las fundas, leyendo las etiquetas que estaban en la parte superior de la bolsa. Sacó cinco de ellas.

"Oh, y nada de satén. Una vez tuve un vestido que era de satén y se arrugaba muy fácilmente. Si es fruncido o algo, está bien. Pero no quiero ir por allí con un vestido arrugado solo porque me he sentado un minuto," expliqué. Rosalie dejó un vestido, dejándome con cuatro.

"Desfile de moda," me dijo Alice. "Rosalie y yo te esperaremos afuera. Llámanos si necesitas ayuda con la cremallera."

"Vale," acepté, esperando hasta que estuvieron fuera del gran armario antes de desnudarme.

El primer vestido era absolutamente hermoso. Era sin tirantes y tenía cuadrados de diferentes tonos de azul en la seda que caía libremente a mis pies. Una cinta de satén azul oscuro se ataba alrededor de la cintura. Era un poco largo, pero unos tacones altos lo arreglarían. No podía creer que me valieran los vestidos de Rosalie. Levanté la parte frontal del vestido para no pisarlo y salí del armario. Alice y Rosalie estaban sentadas en la cama directamente frente a las puertas.

"¡Me encanta ese vestido!" exclamó Alice. "¿De quién es?"

"BCBG Max Azria," contestó Rosalie. "A mí también me encanta ese vestido. Y le queda bien. ¿Tú qué piensas, Bella?"

"Me gusta," contesté. "Pero me gustaría probarme los otros."

El siguiente vestido era igualmente impresionante. Era de un brillante rojo hecho de tejido de jersey. El corpiño estaba fruncido y era de cuello halter. Era mucho más cómodo que el otro, pero no estaba segura del color.

"Es un poco brillante," les dije a Rosalie y Alice cuando salí del armario. "No quiero sobresalir tanto."

"Estoy de acuerdo," contestó Alice. "El rojo brillante no va con tu personalidad. ¡Siguiente!"

El siguiente vestido era mucho más ajustado que los otros. Era de un claro color lavanda que parecía más bien plateado. Era sin tirantes y la seda estaba suavemente fruncida a un lado hasta llegar a mis muslos, donde quedaba ligeramente suelto, lo suficiente para poder andar. Salí del armario y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación de Rosalie. Era el vestido perfecto.

"Ese es el vestido, Bella," dijo Rosalie. "¿Puedes andar bien con él?"

"Tanto como voy a necesitarlo," contesté, aspirando y mirándome de perfil. "No es como si fuera a correr una maratón mientras lo llevo puesto."

"Creo que es el ganador," me dijo Alice.

"Todavía nos queda otro vestido," dije. "Déjame ver como queda."

Volví al armario y desabroché la funda. El vestido era muy bonito. Largo y suelto con un estampado floral blanco y negro. Pero sabía que no sería igual que el vestido que llevaba puesto.

"No, tenéis razón. Este vestido es el ganador," les dije.

"Brillante," escuché a Rosalie decir mientras volvía a la habitación. "¿Qué piensas para las joyas?"

"Pendientes," dije.

"¿Necesita un collar?" le preguntó Rosalie a Alice.

"No lo creo. Y probablemente debería llevar el pelo suelto," contestó.

"Y necesitarás un bolso," dijo Rosalie. Vi como saltó de la cama e iba a un gran joyero que estaba en una mesa al lado de la ventana.

"Puedes llevar los mismos zapatos que llevarás a la boda la noche anterior," dijo Alice, levantándose de la cama y yendo a mi lado.

Giré mi cabeza mientras Rosalie se aproximaba a nosotras. "¿Qué te parecen estos pendientes?" Sostuvo en alto un par de pendientes deslumbrantes. Eran lo suficientemente largos para que se vieran pero no demasiado largos como para ser ostentosos.

"Esos no son diamantes, ¿verdad?" pregunté, refiriéndome a las numerosas piedras que estaban en la delicada plata. No estaba segura de poder llevar los pendientes si lo eran.

"No. Son cristales Swarovski," contestó Rosalie. Eso me hizo sentir solo un poco menos nerviosa. "Y, ¿este bolso?" Sostuvo un pequeño bolso que tenía pétalos negros de satén. Oficialmente, me había enamorado de un bolso. "También tiene una cadena si te cansas de sujetarlo."

"Oh Dios mío, sí," exclamé, tomando el bolso en mis manos. "Espero que no lo eches de menos cuando te lo robe."

"Ni siquiera lo pienses. Haré que extraditen tu pequeño trasero aquí por robo si lo haces," contestó Rosalie.

"Bien, no lo haré. Pero, ciertamente, será un honor ser su portadora durante una noche," le dije, volviendo a entrar en el armario para quitarme el vestido. "¿Estás segura de que puedo tomarlo prestado?"

"Sí, Bella. Se ve increíble en ti y no te permitiré que no lo lleves," contestó Rosalie fuera de la puerta mientras yo me vestía y volvía a colgar el vestido en su bolsa.

"¿Puedo recogerlo en otro momento?" pregunté, dejando el armario. "¿Tal vez más tarde esta semana o la semana que viene? No quiero llevarlo todo a casa de Edward ahora mismo."

"Está perfectamente bien. Mientras lo recojas antes de que nos vayamos por la boda," contestó Rosalie. "Así que, ¿supongo que te marchas, entonces?"

"Sí," contesté, dándole un abrazo. "Quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mi amante. No es que en realidad seamos amantes... ya sabes a qué me refiero," casi me sonrojé por la vergüenza.

Rosalie rió. "Vale, Bella. Pero te veré pronto. ¿Quieres quedar a comer esta semana?"

"Sí, eso sería genial," contesté. "Espera, ¿dónde a ido Alice?"

"Jasper llegó a casa hace unos cinco minutos, así que creo que sabes donde está."

"Ah, sí. Bueno, la veré después. Y gracias de nuevo. Hablaré contigo más tarde," le dije mientras subía al elevador para marcharme.

- . - . - . - . -

Más tarde esa noche, Edward y yo acabábamos de dejar el café en el que cenamos. Hacía frío fuera y yo estaba envuelta con un abrigo, bufanda y manoplas, mi brazo enganchado al suyo.

"¿Dónde vamos?" pregunté cuando giramos en una dirección diferente a la que esperaba. Creí que volveríamos a su piso y ver algunas películas acurrucados.

"¿Sabes patinar sobre hielo, Bella?" preguntó.

"Nunca lo he hecho," contesté honestamente. "Pero siempre he querido intentarlo."

"Ahora puedes."

Caminamos hacia el Támesis y cruzamos el Puente Waterloo, llegando a Somerset House. En el patio había una pista para patinar sobre hielo, justo detrás había un gran árbol que estaba decorado con adornos y luces de Navidad. Era una vista hermosa.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo, Edward," le dije mientras nos abrochábamos los patines.

"¿Alguna vez has usado patines en línea?" preguntó.

"Sí. Realmente me gustaba en la escuela media, pero paré cuando estuve cerca de matarme una vez," expliqué. "¿Listo?"

"Espera, ¿estuviste cerca de matarte? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Edward preocupado y curioso.

"Tal vez matarme es una exageración. Pero podría haber pasado. La casa al otro lado de la calle frente a la nuestra tiene un gran camino de entrada que está sobre una colina. Si subías hasta arriba de su camino de entrada y bajabas con los patines, podías entrar en nuestro camino de entrada y luego parar antes de entrar en nuestro garaje. Pero hay un borde al final de su camino. Un día, mi amiga en ese momento estaba conmigo mientras mis padres hacían unos recados. Nos pusimos nuestros patines y subimos el camino de entrada al otro lado de la calle. Estúpida de mí, que no llevaba casco. Así que bajé la colina, yendo bastante rápido, y olvidé levantar mis pies en el borde. Me caí y raspé las rodillas y me golpeé la cabeza. Estaba bien, solo unos raspones, pero me asustó lo suficiente como para no volverlo a hacer," expliqué. "¿Satisfecho?"

"Sí, lo estoy," contestó Edward, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Cuidadosamente caminé por el pavimento hasta la entrada de la pista y di un paso en el hielo, manteniendo mis manos a los lados. De repente, estaba muy nerviosa por caerme y romperme el cráneo.

"Bella, respira," me recordó Edward. "Estarás bien."

"Vale. Bien. Pero, sabes lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?"

"En su mayor parte," contestó. "Toma mi mano." Estiré el brazo y agarré su mano derecha con mi izquierda. "Solo encuentra tu equilibrio, y mueve cada pierna hacia adelante."

Hice como él dijo y empecé a deslizarme hacia delante. Extendí mi brazo derecho para equilibrarme. Me recordó mucho al patinaje en línea, solo que en una superficie mucho más resbaladiza y sin protectores.

"Lo estás haciendo genial," me dijo Edward cuando completamos lentamente una vuelta alrededor de la pista. "¿Quieres que te suelte?"

"No te atrevas a soltar mi mano, Edward Cullen," le dije, todavía concentrada en el hielo frente a mí. "Te necesito aquí."

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte," contestó, todavía sujetando mi mano.

Patinar sobre hielo se hizo eventualmente más sencillo y pude patinar sin mirar al suelo o doblarme torpemente buscando equilibrio.

"Creo que le estoy cogiendo el punto," dije, mirando a Edward por primera vez.

Él me sonrió. "Y todavía no te has caído. Lo llevas en la sangre."

Reí. "No me he caído porque me he agarrado a ti cuando he perdido el equilibrio."

Todavía estábamos patinando cuando sentí algo húmedo golpear mi nariz. Levanté la vista al oscuro cielo, esperando que no empezara a llover. En su lugar, vi pequeños copos de nieve cayendo del cielo, bailando en la ligera brisa.

"¡Edward, está nevando!" exclamé feliz, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de mi cara.

No nevaba muy a menudo en Seattle. A veces, pero no lo suficiente como para hartarte de la nieve.

Fui hasta la barrera de la pista para parar, soltando la mano de Edward. No sabía de qué otra forma parar. Me di la vuelta y me incliné contra la pared, asegurándome de que mis patines no se deslizarían debajo de mí. Solo quería ver la pintoresca escena frente a mí. Luces de Navidad, pistas de patinaje sobre hielo, hermosos edificios antiguos, nieve y Edward.

"No creo que esto pueda ponerse mejor," suspiré, viendo mi aliento convertirse en una nube blanca mientras hablaba.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Edward. "Podría ser fácilmente mejor."

"¿Cómo?"

"Podría estar besándote," contestó, poniéndose a mi lado.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?" pregunté, girándome hacia él.

"Esa es toda la invitación que necesitaba." Se deslizó unas pulgadas más cerca de mí, deslizando su pie entre los míos. Ahuecó su mano en mi barbilla y me sonrió antes de que acercara a él y presionara mis labios contra los suyos. El calor de su cuerpo se sentía bien contra el mío, calentándome.

"Sabes que nunca necesitarás una invitación para besarme," le dije, alejándome solo un par de segundos, antes de llevar su boca a la mía de nuevo.

Definitivamente, no podía ponerse mejor que esto.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí os dejo rápidamente el capitulo nuevo y me voy que me están esperando. Espero que os guste...

Los vestidos que Bella se prueba y el que finalmente se queda están en mi perfil.

Por cierto, nadie ha acertado todavía con el regalo de Bella para Edward, os digo que es algo muy sentimental...

También os comento que ya han empezado las votaciones para el Mi amado BFF - Fanfic contest, participo allí con una traducción de esta misma autora, se llama L'Amour Courtois.

La proxima actualización será el jueves, porque el viernes me voy de vacaciones.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	31. Despedidas de solteros y de solteras

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo treinta y uno – Despedidas de solteros y de solteras

"¿Tienes idea de lo que vais a hacer en la despedida de soltero de Emmett?" le pregunté a Edward mientras me arreglaba el pelo en el baño la tarde del sábado siguiente. Mi largo pelo oscuro no cooperaba mientras intentaba poner la mitad en un broche. Fruncí el ceño, intentando arreglar los pelos que se escapaban. Necesitaría un corte de pelo cuando volviera a los Estados.

"No lo sé," le escuché contestar desde la habitación. Se estaba cambiando el pijama en el que habíamos estado hasta ahora y se estaba poniendo algo de ropa. "El hermano mayor de Emmett y su familia han llegado esta mañana y, por lo que ha dicho Emmett, él es el que lo ha planeado ya que es el padrino."

"¿Su familia?" pregunté. Sabía que él tenía un hermano mayor, pero no sabía de nadie más. Rosalie dijo que ella no había conocido a ningún familiar de Emmett, incluyendo a sus padres que vendrían el jueves. Solo podía imaginar lo nerviosa que estaba.

"Mujer e hijo," explicó Edward. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué vais a hacer las chicas?"

"Creo que vamos a ir a un spa por el día y luego salir esta noche. Me dijeron que llevara ropa de club, así que eso es lo que he asumido," contesté, mientras decidía que simplemente fingiría llevar un peinado despeinado hoy. "¿Has podido cogerte libres el jueves y el viernes?" Rosalie y Emmett nos habían invitado a la mansión de su familia, y ellos se iban el miércoles por la noche después de que mucha gente saliera del trabajo. Yo podía ir fácilmente, pero Edward temía que su jefe no le diera días libres con el fin de año tan cercano."

"Sí, le pareció sorprendentemente bien," dijo, apareciendo detrás de mí mientras me miraba en el espejo. "También me he cogido libre el lunes, así que tendré un fin de semana de cinco días." Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura detrás de mí e inclinó su cabeza contra la mía. Miré sus ojos verdes a través del espejo y sonreí.

"¿Por qué necesitas libre el lunes?"

Escuché a Edward suspirar pesadamente a mi lado. "Porque tú te vas ese lunes y no creas que no voy a ir al aeropuerto contigo para despedirme." Se podía decir por su voz que estaba intentando mantenerse animado.

"Oh, sí," susurré. Las lagrimas llegaron a mis ojos con el pensamiento de marcharme y no pude pararlas de caer por mis mejillas. No quería que ese día llegara. Deseaba encontrar un mando a distancia universal y poner mi vida en pausa en este momento. O al menos pasar rápidamente hacia delante los siguientes dos años.

Edward frunció el ceño y me dijo la vuelta de manera que estaba frente a él, sus manos estaban en mis hombros. "Amor, escucha. Superaremos esto, ¿vale? Va a ser una mierda, pero valdrá la pena. ¿Verdad?" Limpió las lagrimas debajo de mis ojos con su pulgar.

Sonreí. "Sí, valdrá la pena. Lo siento. Solo estoy demasiado emocional hoy."

"Lo entiendo. Bueno, termina de prepararte, Srta. Swan, o llegaremos tarde," dijo antes de inclinarse y darme un rápido beso. Dejó el baño y yo seguí preparándome, cambiándome a unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuello alto de color ciruela y maquillándome ligeramente.

Se suponía que todos teníamos que encontrarnos en el lobby del Metropolitan Hotel a las 2:30 antes de separarnos. El lobby era muy pijo, con muchos acentos modernos. Me sentía como si fuera famosa, entrando del brazo de Edward. Ciertamente, él se veía como uno y yo creo que con un estilista profesional, también podría verme como una famosa. Una chica puede soñar, ¿no?

La mayoría de los invitados a la boda, incluyendo a los futuros marido y mujer, ya estaban presentes cuando llegamos. Julia, Brittany y Laura estaban en un grupo hablando. Vi a Alice colocada en el regazo de Jasper en una zona con asientos hablando con otros chicos. Rosalie y Emmett estaban hablando con una pareja mayor con un pequeño niño que parecía tener unos seis años.

"Oh, y estos son dos más en nuestra fiesta," escuche que Rosalie les decía, mirándonos y pidiendo que nos acercáramos con un gesto de la mano.

Emmett nos presentó a su hermano, Jonathan, su mujer, Tracy, y su hijo, Jack. Jonathan se veía casi exactamente igual que Emmett. El mismo pelo oscuro, mismos ojos marrones, misma constitución grande, solo seis o siete años más mayor que su hermano pequeño. Tracy era una castaña alta y parecía tener un comportamiento algo frío. Él era corresponsal de noticias mientras que ella era asistente del Fiscal del Distrito, los dos asentados fuera de Washington, D.C. Su hijo Jack era bastante mono, aunque quejica.

"Mamá, estoy cansado," se quejó, tirando del sweater de su madre.

"Subiremos a la habitación en solo un minuto," le dijo Tracy a su hijo. "No durmió bien en el vuelo," nos explicó. "Bueno, encantada de conoceros, especialmente a ti, Rosalie. Estoy segura de que serás una cuñada excelente. Divertíos esta noche." Se despidió rápidamente de su marido y luego llevó a su hijo al grupo de elevadores.

Rosalie se excusó y me llevó aparte del resto del grupo. "No le gusto," confesó preocupada. "Lo sé."

"No lo sabes," contesté. "Probablemente solo esté cansada y afectada por el jet lag."

"Pero tú no viste la mirada en sus ojos cuando Emmett nos presentó. Prácticamente decían 'No eres lo suficientemente buena para él'," me dijo Rosalie. Su voz estaba al borde de la histeria.

"Sinceramente lo dudo. Tal vez solo estaba intimidada. Quiero decir, tú eres una persona bastante intimidante," le dije. "Yo estaba intimidada la primera vez que te vi cuando ibas sentada a mi lado en el vuelo hasta aquí."

"No creo que sea eso," contestó, obviamente ignorante de lo intimidante que en realidad era ella.

Rodé los ojos. "Escucha, Rosalie. No te preocupes por ello. Solo la has visto una vez y probablemente la conocerás mejor durante la próxima semana. Y si no le gustas, entonces ella se lo pierde. No es como si la fueras a ver mucho igualmente. Solo disfruta el día de hoy y no dejes que eso te moleste."

"Tienes razón," dijo, respirando profundamente para calmarse. "No debería estresarme por eso."

"Cierto," estuve de acuerdo. "Así que, ¿cuántas chicas vienen?"

"Um," empezó Rosalie, mirando alrededor del lobby. "Tengo tres amigas más que van a venir. Deberían estar aquí pronto. Vamos a ser nueve en total."

"Vale. ¿Qué debería hacer con mi bolsa que lleva mi ropa de salir?" pregunté, levantando la bolsa en la que había colocado mi ropa y unos tacones.

"Puedes dejarla en la limo. La hemos alquilado para el resto del día," me dijo. "¡Ah! ¡Ahí están!"

Miré hacia la entrada del lobby, dónde Rosalie estaba mirando, y vi a tres chicas entrar por la puerta giratoria. Le di a Rosalie un momento mientras saludaba a sus amigas, girando mi cabeza para mirar a Edward. Él estaba hablando con Jonathan, hablando con sus manos como lo hacía normalmente. Me vio y sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

"Esta es Bella," escuché decir a Rosalie, haciendo que me diera la vuelta. "Bella, estas son Betty, Maressa y Abigail." Betty era alta, con el pelo largo oscuro y se veía como si fuera descendiente de latinos. Maressa también tenía el pelo largo oscuro pero era más bajita que Betty. Abigail era bajita y con el pelo rubio liso. Todas parecían muy agradables.

"Encantada de conoceros," les dije.

"Así que tú eres la amiga americana que he oído mencionar a Rosalie varias veces," comentó Maressa con su seco acento británico. "Encantada de conocerte finalmente también."

Julia, la Madrina de Rosalie, fue hasta nuestro grupo. "¿Están todas aquí?" le preguntó a Rosalie antes de mirar su reloj. "Probablemente deberíamos ir yéndonos si es así."

"Sí, todas están aquí," confirmó Rosalie. "Solo déjame despedirme de mi prometido."

Cruzó el lobby para encontrar a Emmett y yo la seguí para despedirme de Edward.

"Nos vamos," le dije cuando le llevé a un lado. "¿Me reúno contigo en tu apartamento esta noche después de las celebraciones?"

"¿Has dicho que probablemente iríais a un club?" preguntó Edward, buscando una confirmación.

"Sí, probablemente," confirmé.

"Bueno, no quiero que vuelvas andando sola en la oscuridad, especialmente si has estado bebiendo," me dijo, viéndose preocupado. "¿Por qué no me mandas un mensaje diciéndome donde estás cuando llegues y yo iré a buscarte más tarde?"

"Suena como un plan," le dije. Él se inclinó para darme un beso de despedida y yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para mantenerle ahí un poco más.

"Vamos, tortolitos," escuché decir a Emmett con su profunda risa. Me alejé y le miré furiosa. "Es hora de poner el show en marcha o me aseguraré de llamarte Eddie todo el día."

Suspiré. "Bueno, te veré esta noche. No te diviertas demasiado," le avisé en broma.

"Sabes que no lo haré," contestó Edward con una amplia sonrisa. "Te veré esta noche, amor."

Las mujeres nos juntamos y dejamos el hotel para entrar en una limusina negra que estaba esperando afuera. Íbamos un poco apretadas las nueve, pero entramos bien. Yo estaba entre Alice y Laura de frente al fondo.

"¿Qué tenemos primero en la agenda?" preguntó Brittany mientras viajábamos por las calles de Londres.

"Masajes, manicuras y pedicuras en el Sanctuary Spa," anunció Julia.

"Santo Cielo," le susurré a Alice a mi lado. "¿Cuánto va a costar esto?"

"He oído de Julia, que sus padres, el tío y tía de Rosalie, van a pagar mucho de ello como regalo de bodas," me susurró. "No debería acabar costando mucho."

Di un suspiro de alivio. Estaba bastante segura de que mis padres me iban a matar si gastaba mucho más dinero. Ya sospechaba que iban a hacerme buscar un empleo el próximo semestre para devolvérselo.

Llegamos al spa y fuimos saludadas por una mujer que trabajaba allí. Ella nos llevó a una habitación dónde nos cambiamos nuestra ropa por suaves albornoces blancos. Noté mientras nos llevaban a la habitación en la que nos iban a hacer la manicura y pedicura, que todas las paredes estaban pintadas de un ligero azul. Ciertamente me hacía sentir más calmada.

Tras tener las uñas de las manos y de los pies pintadas de un ligero color rosa, nos llevaron a una habitación con una larga fila de camillas de masaje cubiertas de telas de hilo blanco. De alguna manera, conseguí envolver una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo bajo mi albornoz y luego me tumbé boca abajo torpemente en la camilla mientras colocaba la toalla solo sobre mi mitad inferior.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y miré a Alice que estaba tumbada a mi lado.

"Debería hacer esto más a menudo," me dijo, estirando sus brazos frente a ella.

"Yo también," estuve de acuerdo.

Me estremecí sorprendida cuando sentí a mi masajista colocar sus manos en mi espalda. Alice solo se rió de mí. Moví mi cabeza al reposacabezas y me enfoqué en la aromaterapia de lavanda, enebro y eucalipto que podía oler. Bueno, en eso y en Edward, él nunca podía dejar mis pensamientos.

"¿Todavía no tienes idea de dónde es la luna de miel?" escuché a Betty preguntarle a Rosalie.

"No, para nada," contestó Rosalie. "Me estoy poniendo muy curiosa por ello."

"Bella lo sabe," escuché a Alice decir en voz alta. Yo quise golpearla.

"¿Lo sabes?" preguntó Rosalie entusiasmada. "Por favor, dilo."

"No puedo," contesté, mirando todavía a la alfombra que estaba debajo de la camilla. "Le prometí a Emmett que no lo diría."

"¿Y si te pregunto diferentes destinos? Puedes negar o confirmar. Eso no sería decirlo. Así que, ¿es París?" preguntó. Decidí seguirle el juego.

"No."

"¿La campiña italiana?"

"No."

"¿España?"

"No."

"¿Algún lugar en América?" preguntó Rosalie de nuevo.

"No."

"¿Las Islas Griegas?"

"No."

"¿El Caribe?"

"Nop."

"¿Los Alpes?" preguntó.

"No," mentí. Por supuesto, esa era la respuesta correcta, pero ella no iba a enterarse.

"¿Algún lugar en Asia o Australia?"

"No," contesté. "No te enterarás ahora. Espera solo una semana más y lo sabrás."

"Ugh. Bien," le escuché contestar. Reí y cerré los ojos, intentando seguir relajada.

Tras nuestros maravillosos masajes, que terminaron demasiado pronto, nos cambiamos a nuestra ropa de calle, volvimos a la limusina y fuimos a un restaurante a cenar. Después de eso, la limo nos dejó en el piso de los padres de Rosalie, donde íbamos a prepararnos para salir esa noche.

"¿Qué has traído par ponerte, Bella?" preguntó Alice cuando todas entramos en el piso. Llevaba la bolsa en mi brazo, así la abrí y se lo mostré mientras seguíamos a Rosalie a su habitación.

"El vestido gris que compré en París, unas medias negras opacas, mis tacones altos negros y unas joyas negras. Y por supuesto, el abrigo negro que llevo ahora mismo," le dije.

"¡Me gusta!" exclamó Alice. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti."

Resoplé. "No soy una fashion victim, Alice. Ciertamente, te pido ayuda porque sé que lo disfrutas, pero soy capaz de vestirme bien yo sola."

"Lo sé, lo sé," contestó. "Podrías ser mucho peor."

"Bueno, ¿qué crees que debería hacer con mi pelo? ¿Dejarlo como está o llevarlo suelto? ¿Qué?" le pregunté, buscando su opinión.

"Yo lo llevaría recogido la mitad, pero, ¿me dejarás añadirle algo de volumen con unas tenacillas?" preguntó Alice.

"Sí. Gracias, Alice."

"Bueno, no me queda más tiempo para jugar a vestirte," dijo mientras sacaba su ropa de su bolso ridículamente grande.

"No me lo recuerdes, Alice," le avisé. "No quería otro derrumbamiento emocional como el de antes y Edward no estaba aquí para consolarme.

Nos llevó a todas cerca de dos horas prepararnos. El maquillaje estaba por toda la encimera del baño y había tenacillas y planchas en cada enchufe. Estábamos todas vestidas, Rosalie toda de blanco con una tiara y un velo y una banda rosa de satén que decía "Futura esposa" en letras plateadas brillantes. Era tan pijo y a la vez completamente fabuloso.

"Rosalie, ¿puedo dejar aquí mis cosas y recogerlas mañana?" le pregunté antes de marcharnos. Me iría del club con Edward y no quería llevar mi otra ropa conmigo.

"Sí. Si yo no estoy aquí debería haber alguien más," contestó.

Las nueve nos volvimos a subir en la limusina y nuestro chófer, quien se merecía una buena propina debo añadir, nos llevó de vuelta al centro de la ciudad.

"Hey, ¿como se llama el lugar al que vamos?" le pregunté a Julia mientras estábamos parados en el tráfico.

"Storm," contestó. "Está en Leicester Square. Nos he reservado una mesa."

"Gracias," le dije.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolso que llevaba y lo abrí para enviarle a Edward un mensaje de texto.

"¡Hey! ¡Te echo de menos! Vamos a estar en Storm en Leicester Square. ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros?" tecleé antes de enviarlo.

Solo tuve que esperar cinco minutos antes de que mi teléfono vibrara con un nuevo mensaje recibido.

"Un show burlesque. ¡Sálvame, Bella! ¡Se ven como si quisieran comerme vivo!" leí en la pantalla. Reí, pulsando el botón de respuesta.

"Estoy segura de que quieren. Pero me temo que no puedo salvarte. ¡Tú puedes con esto, confío en ti! ;p" Pulsé enviar, esperando su respuesta.

"Eres malvada. ¿Cuándo será una buena hora para recogerte?" escribió.

Miré la hora en mi teléfono. Eran casi las 10:30. "La una. Eso debería ser suficiente, creo," escribí antes de ser interrumpida.

"¿Estás hablando con el otro lado?" escuché a Alice acusarme. "Esto es una despedida de soltera. No chicos. No hablar con chicos. Al menos, hasta que lleguemos al club."

"Bien, bien. Solo déjame terminar este mensaje," contesté.

"A me está molestando para deje de hablar contigo. No dejes que las terroríficas bailarinas te ataquen. Te amo. Te veré pronto," seguí escribiendo y luego presioné el botón de enviar.

"Lo intentaré. Yo también te amo," envió Edward. Leí el mensaje, sonreí y luego volví a colocar mi teléfono en mi bolso, haciendo un show dramático para Alice.

Storm era bastante grande y, aunque todavía era pronto, había muchas personas bailando, mezclándose, bebiendo y pasándolo bien. Julia habló con alguien y nos llevaron a una mesa redonda a un lado que estaba reservado, de manera que pudiéramos sentarnos y conversar.

"A esta ronda invita la casa. Enhorabuena por la próxima boda," dijo un hombre que trabajaba allí, dejando en la mesa una bandeja circular con chupitos. Genial, más chupitos. Al menos esto no era tequila.

En realidad, no estaba segura de lo que era el liquido marrón del vaso, pero igualmente cogí uno, preparándome para el fuerte sabor.

"Por Rosalie," gritó Julia sobre la ruidosa música. "Por uno de sus últimos días de libertad como una mujer casada. Todas sabemos que Emmett va a ser una gran cadena con bola."

Levanté mi vaso de chupito en el aire junto a todas las demás. "¡Salud!" Tragué rápidamente el chupito, estremeciéndome por el fuerte sabor.

Después, cada una pedimos nuestras propias bebidas, aunque hicimos a Rosalie pedir un screaming orgasm. Yo me quedé con un cosmopolitan.

"Deberíamos jugar a un juego," sugirió Abigail.

"De acuerdo," dijo Rosalie, dándole un sorbo a su orgasmo. "¿Sugerencias?"

"Yo nunca," dijo Maressa.

"Verdad o reto," sugirió Laura al mismo tiempo.

Por favor, yo nunca no, pensé. Siempre ganaba, o perdía, dependiendo de como se viera la inexperiencia, ya que la mayoría de las personas tenían mucha más experiencia que yo.

"Verdad o reto," decidió Rose.

"Vale, entonces, ¿cómo jugamos?" preguntó Alice. "¿Seguimos el círculo preguntando a quién sea?"

"Claro," contestó Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo empezaré, ya que esta fiesta es para mí." Rió. "Betty, ¿verdad o reto?"

Betty frunció los labios, decidiendo. "Verdad."

"¿Cuál ha sido el tiempo más largo que has estado sin bañarte?" preguntó Rosalie.

Betty se sonrojó. "Dos días y medio. Estaba de camping. Tu turno, Julia."

"Brittany," dijo Julia, llamando su atención. "¿Verdad o reto?"

"Reto," contestó.

"Te reto a conseguir el número de un hombre mientras nosotras miramos," le dijo Julia.

"Bien," dijo Brittany, levantándose y ajustándose su top negro de seda de cuello halter. Se puso un mechón de su pelo negro detrás de su oreja y prácticamente se pavoneó hacia la barra. Se aproximó a un atractivo hombre que parecía tener cerca de treinta años y puso su mano en el brazo de él, hablándole. Se echó su pelo detrás del hombro una vez y sonrió unas cuantas veces más, mirando hacia nuestra mesa una vez. Él también miró y un par de las chicas le saludaron con la mano. Unos segundos más tarde, Brittany volvió con una servilleta y se la dio a Julia. Ella la levantó para que pudiéramos ver el número y el nombre Brett escritos.

"Muy bien hecho," la elogió Julia. "Maressa, eres la siguiente."

"Vale. Abigail, ¿verdad o reto?"

"Reto."

"Te reto a ir al baño, darle la vuelta a tu camiseta y llevarla así el resto de la noche," le dijo Maressa.

"Pero mi camisa lleva forro," protestó Abigail, haciendo un gesto hacia su top azul de chiffon. "Se verá horrible."

"Un reto es un reto. A no ser que quieras la segunda opción, la cual será infinitamente peor," dijo Maressa.

"Bien. Volveré en un momento," dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Va a odiarme por esto," comentó Maressa mientras esperábamos a que volviera.

"No le importará mucho cuando se termine ese martini y otro más," apuntó Rosalie.

Abigail volvió a la mesa, y tenía razón – su camisa se veía terrible por dentro. Seguimos con el juego, Laura fue después.

"Bella," dijo y yo me congelé. Odiaba este juego y odiaba estar en el punto de mira durante el juego. "¿Verdad o reto?"

"Verdad," dije, asustándome una vez más de elegir un reto.

"Tú estás con Edward," dijo, haciendo una declaración obvia. "¿Alguna vez os han pillado besuqueándoos y, si es así, donde y quién os pilló?"

Reí y me sonrojé al mismo tiempo. "Sí, nos han pillado. En el Louvre."

Alice, que estaba sentada a mi lado, se giró hacia mí con la mandíbula colgando. "¿En el Louvre? ¿Dónde estaba yo?"

"Mirando arte o algo," contesté.

"¿Quién os pilló? ¿Turistas?" preguntó Laura.

Cerré los ojos y descansé mi frente en la palma de mi mano. "Sus padres." Todas empezaron a reír.

"Y ¿nadie me había dicho esto?" preguntó Alice. "¡Oh, eso habría mejorado mi día!"

"Lo siento, Alice. Vale, mi turno. Alice, ¿verdad o reto?" pregunté.

"Reto," contestó. "Lanza lo mejor que tengas, Swan."

"Oh, lo haré. Te reto a ir a esa pista de baile, encontrar un hombre casado y bailar con él. Hay puntos extra si su mujer te dice que te vayas o te empuja," le dije.

Alice se veía en shock. "No sabía que pudieras hacerlo," me dijo, levantándose. Se arregló el vestido rojo que llevaba y le dio un gran trago a su bebida. "Deseame suerte."

"Suerte," le dije. Alice fue a la pista de baile mirando a su alrededor, presumiblemente revisando manos izquierdas en busca de alianzas. Tras un par de minutos, me miró y apuntó a un hombre ligeramente mayor que estaba bailando con una mujer que supongo que era su esposa. De repente, Alice se metió en medio bailando, presionando y moviéndose contra su trasero. Ella incluso subió las manos por su espalda hasta su cuello. El hombre en cuestión dejó de bailar y se giró para mirar a Alice. Para nuestra sorpresa y diversión, en realidad parecía que él quería bailar con Alice. Pero su mujer le cogió de la mano y tiró de él, dejando sola a Alice. Ella volvió a nuestra mesa y nos hizo una reverencia. Nosotras le dimos una ronda de aplausos.

"Eso ha sido divertido," dijo, sentándose. "Mi turno. Julia, ¿verdad o reto?"

"Verdad," eligió Julia.

"Vale. Así que, Julia, cuando piensas en sexo, ¿con quién fantaseas?" preguntó Alice.

Julia se sonrojó furiosamente. "No," dijo.

"¡Sí!" exclamamos.

Ella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "Es Johnny Depp, pero... vestido como Jack Sparrow. Bueno, no vestido, exactamente. Pero, sabéis a qué me refiero."

No pude evitar reír. Solo imaginarlo me envió a una ronda de risitas. Aparentemente, otras pensaban igual.

Luego fue el turno de Abigail. "Maressa," dijo con una sonrisa malvada. "¿Verdad o reto?"

"Vas a devolvérmela, ¿verdad?" preguntó retóricamente. "Reto."

"Tienes que tomar al menos dos sorbos de esto," dijo, buscando un vaso vacío que había usado Brittany antes de coger otra bebida. "¿Puedo tomar un poco de vuestras bebidas?"

Todas aceptamos y ella puso en el vaso un poco de martini, destornillador **(n/t. Vodka y zumo de naranja)**, screaming orgasm, Ruso blanco y Long Island iced tea. Se veía asqueroso y sucio. "Bebe," dijo, dándoselo a Maressa a través de la mes. Ella lo miró un minuto antes de llevarse el vaso a la boca y dar un par de sorbos. La mirada en su cara después no tenía precio.

"Creo que habría estado bien sin la crema," dijo después de quitarse el sabor de la boca con su propia bebida.

Betty fue la siguiente. "Laura, ¿verdad o reto?"

"Verdad," eligió.

"¿Película que es tu placer culpable?" preguntó.

"Hmm... Cluedo," respondió Laura. "Es terrible, pero genial para ver."

"Última, pero no menos importante, yo," dijo Brittany. "Y ahora es el turno de la futura novia. Futura Sra. McCarty, ¿verdad o reto?"

"Reto," contestó Rosalie.

"Te reto a que hagas que un tipo al azar haga un body shot sobre ti."

Rosalie se veía escéptica.

"Oh, venga," dijo Julia. "Prohibiste la idea del stripper. Lo menos que puedes hacer es esto. Por lo que sabemos, Emmett tiene strippers en su despedida de soltero."

"Edward dijo que estaban en un show burlesque cuando le mandé un mensaje antes," le dije.

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" preguntó Rosalie incrédula. "Bueno, entonces, es la noche de suerte de algún tipo."

Se terminó su screaming orgasm y se arregló la tiara con velo que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Caminando hasta la barra, se acercó a un grupo de chicos y habló con ellos un minuto. Eventualmente, Rosalie nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que nos acercáramos, así que lo hicimos. Un hombre rubio con demasiado gel en el pelo acababa de comprar un chupito de tequila. Rosalie se sentó en el taburete y echó su cabeza atrás, de manera que su escote estaba mejor expuesto. Ella rió mientras el hombre lamía cerca de su esternón y echaba la sal, incluso aunque en realidad él ya había lamido la sal antes, y tomó el chupito.

"Gracias," escuché que ella le dijo al hombre antes de acercarse a nosotras. Ella todavía estaba riendo incontrolablemente. "He hecho body shots antes, pero nunca fue tan incómodo. Creo que su pelo era, como, una masa sólida."

Terminamos nuestro increíblemente interesante juego de Verdad o reto y nos fuimos a la pista de baile.

"This is my jam!" exclamó Alice cuando una canción nueva que en realidad yo no conocía empezó. Oh hot damn, pensé.

Bailé con las chicas bastante tiempo, intentando estar en el medio del grupo, de manera que ningún chico con el pelo engominado pudiera ponerse a bailar detrás de mí. No, gracias.

Sin embargo, eventualmente, uno vino detrás de mi y puso sus manos en mis caderas. Sin embargo, cuando me giré para decirle que se marchara, me di cuenta de que no quería que lo hiciera. Era Edward.

"Estaba a punto de decirte que te marcharas a otra parte," le dije con una sonrisa. "No sabía que estuvieras aquí."

"Te mandé un mensaje cuando llegué, pero dudo que pudieras oír tu móvil aquí," contestó Edward. "¿Te diviertes?"

"Sip. Pero estoy lista para irme," le dije.

"¿Un baile más?" preguntó, cogiendo mi mano y girándome una vez bajo su brazo.

"Será un placer," le dije.

Aunque la canción que sonaba era R&B, Edward y yo bailamos como si la música fuera de una big band de 1940. Estoy segura de que nos veíamos completamente ridículos, pero nunca me había divertido tanto bailando.

"Debería decirle a Rosalie que me voy," le dije a Edward cuando la canción terminó, tomando aliento por la velocidad a la que habíamos estado bailando. Mantuve la mano de Edward en la mía y tiré de él detrás de mí, buscando a la soltera. La vi bailando con Brittany.

"Me voy," le dije. "Y me he divertido mucho en tu fiesta."

Ella me dio un abrazo de despedida. "Gracias por estar aquí, Bella. Y todavía amo el reto que le pusiste a Alice," dijo. Edward me miró inquisitivamente. "Así que, Edward, ¿he oído que había un show burlesque? ¿Se ha comportado mi prometido?"

"Se ha portado muy bien," le dijo Edward. "Y era una sorpresa para él, así que él no lo había elegido."

"Cierto," dijo Rosalie. "Bueno, ha estado bien verte, Edward. Os veré a los dos después."

Cogí mi abrigo y Edward me ayudó a ponérmelo antes de que dejáramos el club.

"Está helando," comenté cuando salimos al frío aire de mediados de Diciembre. Mis dientes empezaron a castañear así que salté arriba y abajo unas cuantas veces para intentar calentarme.

"Bueno, busquemos un taxi y hagamos que entres en calor," contestó Edward. Afortunadamente, a esta hora de la noche y en esta zona de la ciudad, había un montón de taxis. Él cogió uno y entramos en la calidez antes de que el taxi saliera.

"¿Te has divertido? ¿Qué habéis hecho todo el día?" pregunté. "Veo que has sobrevivido a las bailarinas de burlesque."

Edward rió. "En realidad, jugamos a paintball unas horas por la tarde, lo cual fue muy divertido, aunque tengo un par de cardenales en la espalda, creo. Y luego paramos a coger algo para comer y luego fuimos al dicho show burlesque."

"Y, ¿no lo pasaste bien allí?" pregunté. "Venga. Bailarinas, bebidas, amigos... ¿qué no te gusta?"

"La parte de la noche con bebidas y amigos fue genial, pero, ¿las bailarinas? Ni un poco. Llevaban demasiado maquillaje y, honestamente, intentaban demasiado ser sexys. No es excitante."

"Puedo imaginarlo," contesté.

"Bella," dijo con un suspiro, pasando sus manos por su pelo corto. "Estoy muy seguro de que tú eres la única mujer que puede excitarme."

Sonreí, pero la declaración me puso nerviosa. Sabía que Edward no quería decir nada con ello, pero, por alguna razón, sentí algún tipo de obligación. Una que no me gustaba ahora mismo. Él no lo decía en ese sentido, Bella, pensé para mí misma. Además, no deberías tomar decisiones personales basándote en algún sentimiento de obligación. Esa confesión debería hacerte feliz. No leas demasiado entre líneas como haces siempre.

Edward, Dios le bendiga, cambió de tema. Ya fuera porque sentía la incomodidad o solo porque tenía que ser cambiado, no lo sé. "Así que, ¿cuál fue ese reto que le pusiste a Alice?"

Reí. "Bueno..." empecé, relatándole lo que había pasado. Y así es como acabó nuestra noche – contando anécdotas graciosas de nuestras noches. Le hablé sobre Jack Sparrow, sin decirle que era la fantasía de Julia, por supuesto, y el chico de la sólida masa de pelo. Él me contó que Emmett se disparó a sí mismo accidentalmente mientras jugaban a paintball y como resultado su equipo perdió. Para cuando llegamos al piso de Edward, había olvidado porqué sentí ansiedad antes. Estaba con Edward y solo tenía unos ocho días más para pasarlos con él. Sería una pérdida de tiempo preocuparse sobre cualquier cosa con el poco tiempo que nos quedaba. Me guardaría mis preocupaciones para el vuelo de vuelta a casa. Dios sabe que sería lo suficientemente largo.

* * *

Hola!

Un día más tarde de lo que os dije os dejo el capitulo. Al final me voy mañana, así que os le dejo más tarde para que la espera hasta el sabado no sea tan larga.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, a mí estos últimos me encantan. Os voy a dejar también un adelanto del proximo, porque me he dado cuenta de que hace mucho que no dejo adelantos, y el proximo capitulo me encanta.

Por cierto, en mi perfil tenéis el link para votar en el Mi amado BFF - Fanfic Contest y también está el link para la nueva traducción que os dije que iba a empezar, con una gran ayuda, están subidos los tres primeros capitulos, el primero traducido por mí y los otros dos traducidos por la autora que la hacía antes, aunque no creo que la autora tarde mucho en subir los otros dos traducidos por mí y el cuarto capitulo que le voy a mandar luego. Así que pasáos por allí y decid que os parece.

Bueno, nos vemos el sábado, muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)

Adelanto (recordad cuando lo leais que lo de los regalos de navidad no se conoce hasta el penúltimo y último capitulo, hay dos personas que se han acercado un poco a lo que es, pero no ha acertado nadie aún):

_"Bueno, yo también lo estaría si fuera a conocer a los padres de mi prometido solo dos días antes de la boda," contesté._

_"Tú ya has conocido a los míos," contestó Edward, mirando todavía al techo. "No tendrás que estresarte."_

_..._

_"Bella, te amo. Y quiero casarme contigo algún día. Al menos, espero hacerlo. Pero antes tenemos cosas que superar, como esta inminente relación de larga distancia, así que voy a intentar no pensar en ello todavía... ¿Qué piensas?" preguntó._

_..._

_Mis manos dejaron su espalda y viajaron a la mía, desabrochando mi sujetador, moviéndome solo ligeramente para quitármelo y tirarlo a un lado. Las manos de Edward encontraron su camino a mi pecho, tomándolos en sus manos y los acarició, haciéndome suspirar en su boca por la sensación. Aunque yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, mis manos bajaron al botón de sus vaqueros, intenté torpemente desabrocharlo hasta que se liberó._

Espero que os haya gustado el adelanto :)


	32. Estrés

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, dejo la nota aquí porque seguramente después de leer el capitulo me odieis. Espero que os guste igualmente.

Siento no haber contestado vuestros reviews, no me ha dado tiempo, pero contestando en resumen a vuestras preguntas: no voy a dejar la historia (no sé de donde viene eso, porque nunca he dejado ninguna historia), solo le quedan 3 capitulos más y, sí, voy a traducir la secuela, ya tengo permiso para ello y estoy segura de que os va a gustar incluso más que esta.

Solo me queda agradeceros todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. Nos leemos de nuevo el proximo sabado.

Disfrutad del capitulo :)

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo treinta y dos – Estrés

Tras un domingo perezoso con Edward viendo la televisión y enrollándonos, y casi tres días de aburrimiento con Alice, era miércoles por la tarde. Hacía mucho frío afuera y se estaba formando escarcha en la ventana de mi habitación. Me quedé dentro de casa, abrigada con unos pantalones de deporte y una sudadera, asegurándome que estar caliente.

"¿Bella?" escuché a Alice preguntar mientras subía las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

"¿Sí?" pregunté a través de la puerta abierta. Ella apareció un segundo más tarde con dos blusas colocadas en perchas en sus manos.

"¿Cuál iría mejor con mi falda negra para la cena de ensayo el viernes?" preguntó, colocándolas sobre su torso alternativamente.

"Um... la de flores de seda," elegí. "Es más... recatada."

"Brillante, gracias. Uh, ¿qué haces?" preguntó, mirándome mientras estaba sentada en el suelo doblando mis camisas y metiéndolas en mi gran maleta negra que había estado debajo de la cama durante los pasados cuatro meses.

"Estoy haciendo la maleta," le dije. "Este es el último momento libre que tengo. No volveremos hasta, ¿qué, el domingo por la mañana? Y luego tenemos esa cosa de la gala y luego el lunes por la mañana me voy."

Vi como el labio inferior de Alice sobresalía con tristeza. "Supongo que había olvidado que te marchabas," dijo, tirándose en mi cama y viéndome doblar. "Vas a estar en contacto conmigo, ¿verdad? Sé que hablarás con Edward todo el tiempo, pero no te olvides de mí."

Suprimí una risita. "Alice, no hay manera de que me olvide de ti. Eres básicamente mi nueva mejor amiga."

Ella sonrió. "Bien. Porque tú también eres la mía," dijo sin emoción. "¿Ya has guardado las cosas para este fin de semana?"

Apunté hacia la gran bolsa de lona que estaba llena de ropa. "Sin embargo, creo que voy a tener que llevar el vestido conmigo en el tren. No quiero que se arrugue o algo."

"Bueno, yo voy a llevar una funda de ropa, así que ponlo con el mío," ofreció Alice. Fue hasta mi armario que todavía tenía ropa y cogió el vestido. "¿Algo más que quieras colgar?"

"No. He doblado el vestido negro que voy a llevar a la cena. Las arrugas deberían salir fácilmente si lo dejo un día colgado cuando lleguemos," le dije. "¿Has hablado con Jasper? ¿Va a ir con su familia o se reúne con nosotros en la estación de tren?"

"Se reúne con nosotros en la estación de tren," dijo. "Dijo que habrá un coche que nos lleve a la mansión."

"Mansión," repetí, incapaz de esconder una sonrisa. "Todavía no puedo creer que sean de la nobleza... Espera. ¿Significa eso que después de su padre, Jasper se convertirá en el Barón?"

Alice asintió.

"Y, ¿significa eso que si os casáis, tú te convertirás en _Lady _Alice Hale?" pregunté, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Alice asintió una vez más, esta vez con una amplia sonrisa. "Tampoco es, por supuesto, que eso realmente importe. Amaría a Jasper sin importar nada," añadió.

"Oh, ya lo sé," dije. "Pero es un gran bonus." Reí con Alice.

"Bueno, tal vez quieras pensar en prepararte." Miró la hora en su móvil. "Deberíamos irnos en 45 minutos. A no ser que planees llevar puesto eso," añadió, señalando mi sudadera de la UW. "¿Todavía planea Edward encontrarse con nosotras en Waterloo?"

"Voy a cambiarme, Alice," le aseguré. "Y, sí. Las seis en punto, ¿verdad?"

"Correcto," contestó. "Bueno, voy a volver a mi equipaje. Si me necesitas, sabes donde encontrarme." Alice cogió mi vestido de dama de honor y se marchó, dejándome con mi maleta. No me había dado cuenta de que había comprado tantas cosas en los últimos cuatro meses. Tenía la sensación de que iba a tener que facturar dos maletas en lugar de una en mi vuelo de vuelta a casa.

A las seis en punto, Alice y yo estábamos en medio de la estación Waterloo, esperando la llegada de Jasper y Edward. Como era miércoles y hora punta, estaba bastante lleno de turistas de visita en las vacaciones de Navidad y locales en su camino a casa del trabajo. Era bastante difícil coordinar un lugar de encuentro. Alice estaba al teléfono con Jasper, mientras yo le mandaba un mensaje a Edward para decirle que estábamos debajo de un gran reloj.

"Siento llegar tarde, amor," dijo Edward cuando finalmente nos encontró. Besó rápidamente mi frente. "Esto parece el circo. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?"

"Bien," dije. "¿Qué tal el trabajo?"

"Ocupado. He tenido que hacer mucho trabajo para poder faltar estos próximos días," contestó. "Pero he terminado."

"Edward, sobre eso," empecé, pensando en la molesta sensación que había estado teniendo desde hace unos días. "¿No te parece raro que te den días libres tan fácilmente? ¿Especialmente justo antes de las vacaciones y con todo este desastre financiero? Quiero decir, tal vez no sería una mala idea enviar algunos currículos solo por si acaso pasa algo..."

Edward puso su mano en mi hombro y lo apretó para tranquilizarme. "Estaba pensando lo mismo. El lunes puse mi CV en Internet para algunos trabajos. Además, no rompería mi corazón encontrar otro trabajo," dijo. "¿Puedo llevarte la bolsa? ¿Estamos esperando a Jasper?"

"Estoy aquí," dijo Jasper sin aliento, corriendo hasta Alice e inclinándose para besar su mejilla.

Edward me quitó la bolsa del hombro y la llevó con la suya, y los cuatro fuimos a la taquilla de los billetes. Milagrosamente, llegamos al tren solo segundos antes de que empezara a salir de la estación. Colocando nuestras bolsas en los compartimentos de arriba, Edward y yo encontramos un par de asientos libres y nos sentamos.

Mi giré a un lado y me incliné contra la ventana de cristal, de frente a Edward. "Tengo que admitir que estoy realmente entusiasmada de que vayamos a la campiña inglesa. Quiero decir, he estado aquí mucho tiempo, pero en realidad solo hemos estado en ciudades. La mayor parte que he visto ha sido desde la ventana del tren."

Edward sonrió por mi entusiasmo. "Sí, pero que mal que haga frío. Deberíamos haber hecho el viaje antes cuando hacía más calor."

"Oh, no he podido ir a Escocia," recordé de repente, haciendo un ligero puchero.

"La próxima vez que vengas, iremos a Escocia," me prometió Edward. "Lo verás."

"Muy cierto. No es como si me fuera para siempre," dije, pudiendo ser soprendentemente optimista sobre el tema. "¿Podemos ir también a Amsterdam en algún momento? ¡Siempre he querido ir! ¡Oh, y Escandinavia! Espero que estés dispuesto a viajar mucho, Edward. De otra manera, iré yo sola alrededor del mundo."

"Bueno, todavía tengo que ver los Estados Unidos, así que espero que tú también estés dispuesta a viajar por tu parte del mundo," dijo. "¿Dónde te gustaría ir?"

"¿En los Estados Unidos? New York City, definitivamente. San Francisco es increíble y, por supuesto, tienes que ir a Disney World en Florida. Pero todavía no he estado en Hawaii..." empecé, hablando sobre los lugares que me gustaba visitar.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, Jasper estaba caminando a nuestra fila de asientos con Alice detrás de él. "La siguiente parada es la nuestra," dijo. "He llamado hace unos minutos. Deberíamos tener un coche esperando."

El tren hizo otra parada en Holmwood. Asegurándonos de coger todas nuestras bolsas, salimos del tren al frío aire de la noche. Podía ver fácilmente mi aliento cuando respiraba. Saliendo de la pequeña estación, encontramos un Land Rover negro esperando nuestra llegada. Un hombre al que Jasper se refirió como Tom colocó nuestras bolsas en el maletero y volvió al asiento del conductor mientras Edward, Alice y yo subíamos al asiento trasero, subiendo Jasper delante. Hacía calor dentro del vehículo y me aflojé mi pesado abrigo y la bufanda.

El viaje solo tomó unos diez minutos. Cruzamos el pueblo de Holmwood y entramos en la campiña. Ya estaba oscuro afuera y la brillante luz de la luna iluminaba los árboles y campos por los que pasábamos. "Y esto es Coldharbour," nos dijo Jasper mientras pasábamos por un pequeño pueblo. Parecía una foto de una de las tarjetas de Navidad que mi madre enviaba en las vacaciones. Los viejos edificios tenían luz dentro y había escarcha cubriendo los tejados y humo saliendo de las chimeneas. Pintorescas farolas iluminaban el pueblo, mostrando las coronas de acebo que colgaban de las puertas. Había velas encendidas en casi todas las ventanas.

Sin embargo, dejamos atrás el pueblo y seguimos bajando por una calle oscura. Sentada en el asiento de en medio, podía mirar a través de la luna delantera y ver las luces que se acercaban. Una gran casa se avecinaba en la distancia. Había luces que dejaban ver la fachada, mostrando la piedra ligeramente marrón y la arquitectura jacobina del siglo 17. Parecía que acababa de entrar en una novela de Jane Austen. No era tan grande como Rosings Park o Pemberley en _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, pero tal vez igual de grande que Netherfield. Parecía tener tres pisos, aunque el piso más alto estaba principalmente compuesto de gabletes triangulares. Cuando el coche paró, salimos al camino de entrada de grava. En la distancia, podía ver los jardines fabulosamente esculpidos. Era una pena que las plantas no estuvieran en flor en esta época del año.

Edward acababa de coger mi bolsa y la suya cuando escuchamos a Rosalie salir corriendo de la casa. "¡Habéis llegado!" exclamó. Sostuvo su abrigo fuertemente contra su cuerpo mientras se acercaba. Emmett iba detrás de ella. "Debéis tener hambre, ¿verdad? Os conseguiremos algo de cena. Mucha gente no llega hasta mañana, así que no vamos a tener exactamente una cena formal."

Nos dirigió a través de la ornamentada puerta doble de madera y entramos en la mansión. Una vez más, me sentí como si debiera llevar un corsé y un vestido largo. Las paredes eran blancas y, aunque estaban muy limpias, se veían bastante viejas. Grandes marcos dorados colgaban por las habitaciones con pinturas del paisaje inglés y retratos de gente anterior a nuestro tiempo. Había un retrato en particular de un hombre mayor con el pelo gris que colgaba en el salón; sus ojos parecían seguirme a cualquier parte que caminara. Me alegraba de que Edward fuera a pasar las noches conmigo. Este era el tipo de casa en la que me volvería fácilmente paranoica, imaginando fantasmas u otras criaturas que aparecen por la noche.

"Y esta es vuestra habitación," nos dijo Rosalie a Edward y a mí cuando terminó un mini tour por la mansión. La habitación era grande con una cama de cuatro postes y ropa de cama granate e incluso una chimenea.

"Wow, es hermosa," dije en voz baja. Rosalie estaba a punto de irse cuando la paré. "Hey, ¿cómo te va con la cuñada de Emmett, Tracy creo que era su nombre? ¿Todavía está siendo distante?"

"Oh, no," me aseguró Rosalie. "Está bien ahora. Saqué conclusiones precipitadas creyendo que ella me odiaba. Nos llevamos bien. Pasé todo el día con ella el lunes y es agradable. Bueno, lo suficientemente agradable. Bueno, de cualquier manera, os dejaré instalaros. ¿Recordáis donde está el comedor? Tendremos comida lista para vosotros en un rato. Mis padres llegan mañana por la mañana y los padres de Emmett llegan en un vuelo mañana por la tarde. Como sabéis, Alex, Brittany, Julia y Jonathan y su familia ya están aquí. El resto de los invitados vienen mañana."

"Bien," dijo Edward, colocando nuestras bolsas en un banco que estaba al pie de la cama.

"Y, dejadme contaros el rápido itinerario," siguió Rosalie. "Mañana podéis hacer básicamente lo que queráis. El desayuno se sirve como a las nueve más o menos. Hay un pueblo a la distancia de un corto paseo. El parque tiene buenos senderos. Leith Hill está a solo un kilómetro si os apetece andar un poco más. La cena será servida a las siete. Luego el viernes está libre hasta las cinco, que es cuando haremos el ensayo de la boda y la cena. Y luego la boda es el sábado." Miró al techo, preguntándose si olvidaba algo. "Sí, eso es todo." Rosalie dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Creo que se está estresando un poco," comentó Edward, sentándose y luego tumbándose en la cama, en paralelo al cabecero. Me subí para unirme a él, tumbándome a su lado.

"Bueno, yo también lo estaría si fuera a conocer a los padres de mi prometido solo dos días antes de la boda," contesté.

"Tú ya has conocido a los míos," contestó Edward, mirando todavía al techo. "No tendrás que estresarte."

- . - . - . - . -

Después del desayuno a la mañana siguiente, Edward y yo volvimos a nuestra habitación. Saqué mi par de vaqueros y un jersey rojo de mi bolsa de lona y fui al baño para cambiarme los pantalones de deporta que me había puesto antes para bajar a desayunar.

"¿Dónde vamos?" preguntó Edward cuando volví a la habitación completamente vestida.

"Vamos a explorar el campo," le dije. "Así que, vístete."

"Pero está helando afuera, Bella," se quejó. "¿No has visto los copos de nieve por la ventana?"

"Sí, he visto los copos de nieve, Edward," contesté. "Solo abrígate. No temes morir congelado, ¿verdad?"

"No," contestó tercamente. "Pero tal vez te pongas enferma."

Sacudí la cabeza suavemente e intenté mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara. Estaba actuando como un niño de cinco años. "No voy a ponerme enferma, Edward. Y tú tampoco... Resiste, Cullen. No voy a quedarme en esta mansión cuando puedo estar afuera viendo lo que este lugar tiene que ofrecer, que le den a la temperatura."

Edward se rindió eventualmente, pero sospechaba que era solo porque estaba amenazando su virilidad. Terminé poniéndome otra camiseta de manga larga debajo del jersey y amontoné bufandas, guantes y orejeras. No teniendo zapatos apropiados, cogí prestadas unas botas Wellington negras que Rosalie tenía y las llevé por encima de mis pantalones. Edward también estaba arropado en capas, con su chaquetón encima y una bufanda negra. Se veía bastante elegante.

"Supongo que es seguro presumir que el invierno no es tu estación favorita," comenté cuando empezamos a caminar por el parque detrás de la mansión. Los árboles estaban desnudos y la hierba era de un color más cercano al beige que al verde, pero aún así era precioso.

"Sí, es una presunción segura," contestó Edward, cogiendo mi mano cubierta por un guante en la suya. "Simplemente me gusta estar caliente. Pero, a pesar de lo que has sugerido antes, no me molesta tanto el frío."

Caminamos por un camino desgastado a través del bosque. Los copos de nieve todavía caían ligeramente, a pesar del hecho de que las ramas tapaban nuestra vista del cielo. A pesar del frío que mantenía a la mayoría de los humanos en casa, vimos una buena cantidad de criaturas. Había muchos pájaros, conejos y ardillas. Seguimos por el camino, ajenos a donde dirigía exactamente. Me estaba acostumbrando al frío, mis manos ya estaban casi entumecidas.

"¿Estás deseando volver a casa?" preguntó Edward mientras seguíamos caminando cogidos de la mano, mirando la belleza de la naturaleza.

"Ya sabes que no completamente," contesté, ofendida por que él pensara que estaba deseando dejarle. "Deseo ver a mi familia de nuevo. Y a algunos de mis amigos, también los he echado de menos. Sin embargo, a parte de eso, no quiero irme para nada. Ya lo sabes."

"Oh, no estaba sugiriendo eso," contestó rápidamente. "Sé que me echarás de menos y yo a ti. No tengo duda de eso."

"Bien," dije. Me incliné más cerca de él, moviendo su mano a mi hombro. "Podemos dar la vuelta cuando quieras, si te estás quedando frío o estás cansado o algo."

"Nah, sigamos andando," dijo Edward. "Estoy disfrutando hacer esto contigo y ya no parece hacer tanto frío. Además, ¿ves eso?" Apuntó a través de los árboles a una colina no muy lejos. Podía distinguir una alta estructura de ladrillo encima. "Creo que es la torre de Leith Hill. ¿Quieres subir la colina?"

"Totalmente," contesté. Era más complicado físicamente subir la colina con el frío, pero eventualmente cruzamos los árboles y llegamos a un claro con la torre gótica del siglo 18. Haciendo tanto frío, no había mucha gente allí. Vi a una mujer al otro lado de la colina, leyendo una placa informativa. Nos acercamos a la entrada de la torre pero vimos que estaba cerrada durante la semana.

Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas, mirando a mi alrededor. "Oh, bueno," dije. "Aún así, la vista es bonita desde aquí." La nieve todavía caía ligeramente del cielo, pero no hacía el frío suficiente como para que cuajara. No importándome si mi trasero se quedaba completamente mojado como resultado, me senté en la hierba beige, mirando al cielo nuboso. Edward se sentó a mi lado. El suelo estaba frío, pero yo estaba pensando en otras cosas.

"Hey, Edward," empecé.

"¿Hmm?" preguntó.

"Lo que dijiste anoche, ya sabes, sobre que yo no tenía que estresarme antes de mi boda porque ya conozco a tus padres. ¿Hablabas en serio o solo bromeabas?" pregunté tímidamente. Había sido una gallina anoche, dejándolo pasar con una risa, pero necesitaba saberlo para poder dejar de analizarlo.

"Bueno, en su mayor parte, estaba siendo serio," contestó Edward tras pensarlo un momento. "No estoy diciendo que vayamos a casarnos definitivamente, pero... quiero decir, si esto entre nosotros sigue funcionando, me gustaría pensar que eventualmente nos casaríamos. ¿Esperabas que fuera una broma?" preguntó, sonando en guardia. Perfecto, Bella. Métete el pie en la boca otra vez.

"No," le dije fuertemente. "No quería que bromearas. Es simplemente que en realidad nunca hemos hablado de ello antes y me tomó con la guardia baja."

"Bella, te amo. Y quiero casarme contigo algún día. Al menos, espero hacerlo. Pero antes tenemos cosas que superar, como esta inminente relación de larga distancia, así que voy a intentar no pensar en ello todavía... ¿Qué piensas?" preguntó.

Tomé una respiración profunda, intentando calmar un poco los nervios dentro de mí. "Edward, si las cosas funcionan, yo también querré casarme contigo," dije temblorosa. Decía en serio cada palabra, pero también me asustaba un montón. Definitivamente todavía no estaba lista para casarme. "Algún día."

"Algún día," repitió Edward. "Hasta entonces..." Sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que me aceleraba el corazón. Se inclinó y me besó tierna y ligeramente durante solo unos segundos.

Me separé y sonreí. "Vale, así que, ¿podemos volver ahora? Mi trasero se está quedando entumecido estando sentada en este suelo..."

Sonrió ampliamente. "Te dije que estaba helando," contestó. "Vamos." Se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantarme y empezamos a caminar de vuelta colina abajo y por el sendero hasta la mansión de los Hale.

- . - . - . - . -

Conocimos a los padres de Emmett esa noche durante la cena y, se podía decir fácilmente que todavía no habían perdonado completamente a Emmett por dejar la escuela y quedarse en Londres.

"¡Oh, eres americana!" exclamó feliz la madre de Emmett cuando él nos presentó a Edward y a mí. Era una mujer pequeña, con el pelo oscuro corto y los mismos hoyuelos que su hijo. Obviamente, Emmett había heredado su constitución de su enorme padre que era más de un pie más alto que su mujer.

"Sí, lo soy," contesté, no segura de como más responder. "Soy de Seattle."

"Y, ¿estás viviendo aquí definitivamente? Eres bastante joven para haber terminado la escuela," dijo, sin poder esconder sus ojos al darme un repaso.

"No, solo estoy en el programa de estudio en el extranjero," respondí. "En realidad me voy el lunes de vuelta a casa. Pero, planeo mudarme aquí cuando me gradúe."

"La forma en que debería ser, querida," arrulló, aunque le dio a Emmett una mirada distintiva, quien tosió incómodo en respuesta y se alejó para hablar con su hermano.

La tensión solo se incrementó con el silencio y me encontré a mí misma en una posición incómoda. "Sabe, Edward y yo tenemos que hablar con Alice de algo. ¿Nos perdonaría?" le pregunté. Ella asintió y se volvió a su marido y los padres de Rosalie, dándonos a Edward y a mí una oportunidad de escapar.

Después de la cena, hicimos planes para reunirnos e ir al pub del pueblo en una hora y para pasar el tiempo, Edward y yo volvimos a nuestra habitación, cada uno saciado por una comida exquisita.

Entramos y vimos que alguien había encendido la chimenea y yo me puse frente a ella, calentando mis manos y viendo las llamas naranjas bailar entre la leña que ardía.

"No tenemos una hoguera en nuestra casa," comenté, viendo que Edward se había puesto detrás de mí y ahora estaba poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi torso, sosteniéndome contra él. "Solíamos tener una estufa en nuestro salón cuando empezamos a vivir en la casa, pero la quitamos eventualmente porque ocupaba mucho espacio y nunca la usábamos." Sentí a Edward mover mi pelo a un lado de mi cuello y sentí sus labios presionarse en mi nuca. Mis dedos de los pies se curvaron en los zapatos que había llevado a la cena. "Sin embargo, mis abuelos todavía tienen una," seguí hablando, aunque sin aliento, mientras él seguía besándome. "La encienden normalmente en invierno cuando vamos de visita y el olor de la madera ardiendo me recuerda a su casa..." dejé la frase, deteniéndome a mí misma de hablar sobre malditas chimeneas.

Me di la vuelta en sus brazos de manera que estaba de frente a él y llevé sus labios a los míos, succionando su labio inferior mientras mis ojos se cerraban y mis manos encontraban los lados de su cara. Mi cuello estaba tenso por inclinar mi cabeza hacia arriba, le empujé suavemente hacia la cama, quitándome los zapatos por el camino. Me tumbé de lado, Edward a mi lado, y seguí el beso. Sentí sus manos subir y bajar suavemente por mi espalda a través del grueso jersey que llevaba. Luego las pasó por la parte trasera de mis vaqueros y levantó mi pierna sobre su cadera, acercándome más a él.

Profundicé el beso, deslizando mi lengua en su boca. Mis dedos se enterraron en su pelo broncíneo, intentando acercarle más de lo que ya estaba. Edward rompió el beso y yo abrí los ojos, tomando aire mientras le miraba de cerca. Se sentó solo lo suficiente para quitarse el grueso jersey negro de su cuerpo. Su camiseta interior fue con el jersey, dejando la mitad superior de su cuerpo completamente desnuda. No queriendo que mi jersey molestara, me le quité en respuesta, sonriéndole malvadamente. Me volví a tumbar llevando solo mis vaqueros y mi sujetador y le besé de nuevo, esta vez, deleitándome en la sensación de su piel tan cerca de la mía.

No estaba segura de lo que me había pasado. Tal vez era nuestra discusión de antes esa mañana o el fuego y el calor de la chimenea a diez pies, o el hecho de que me iba en cuatro días, pero dejé de pensar momentáneamente, dejando paso a las hormonas que corrían dentro de mí. Mis manos dejaron su espalda y viajaron a la mía, desabrochando mi sujetador, moviéndome solo ligeramente para quitármelo y tirarlo a un lado. Las manos de Edward encontraron su camino a mi pecho, tomándolos en sus manos y los acarició, haciéndome suspirar en su boca por la sensación. Aunque yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, mis manos bajaron al botón de sus vaqueros, intenté torpemente desabrocharlo hasta que se liberó. Las manos de Edward se movieron de su posición en mis pechos y paró mis manos de seguir adelante, alejándose de mis labios.

"Bella, ¿estás segura?" susurró en mi oído.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté, preguntándome porqué me estaba deteniendo.

"Quiero decir, que no quiero que hagas nada de lo que tal vez te arrepientas," contestó.

Abrí mis ojos por primera vez y miré los suyos. Mi repuesta automática estuvo a punto de ser, "Por supuesto que no me arrepentiría de esto, Edward." Pero pensándolo bien, me di cuenta de que eso no era completamente cierto. A pesar de lo que ciertas partes de mi cuerpo y mis hormonas me decían, tenía que ser razonable. Tenía que pensar en las consecuencias.

Me senté abruptamente y, dándome cuenta de que estaba en topless, me cubrí con mis manos. Por un lado, tal vez no me arrepintiera de nada. Estaba completamente enamorada de él y, si íbamos a estar siempre juntos, entonces, ¿por qué importaba en qué momento de la relación finalmente pasaba? Pero, por otro lado, estaba a punto de irme en cuatro días. Las probabilidades de que nuestra relación funcionara casi parecían en nuestra contra. Si Edward y yo no estábamos destinados y, eventualmente conocía a otro, otro posiblemente incluso mejor, sabía que probablemente me arrepentiría. Y, con mi suerte, volvería a los Estados y terminaría embarazada, soltera y todavía en la universidad. Me estremecí automáticamente al pensarlo. Edward tenía razón, tal vez me arrepentiría de esto.

"Lo siento," susurré. Giré mi cara para que él no pudiera ver mi mortificación o las lagrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Dándole la espalda, cogí el sujetador y me lo volví a poner, sintiéndome un poco más decente.

"¿Por qué lo sientes?" preguntó Edward. Le sentí sentarse en la cama, mirándome, sin duda.

"Por no poder hacer esto todavía," dije, pero mi voz no sonó normal. Sonó igual que yo me sentía – terrible. No pude contener las lágrimas mientras caían por mis mejillas. Me tiré en la cama y enterré mi cara en una de las almohadas, escondiendo mi cara de la vista de Edward. Grité de frustración en la almohada, contenta de que ahogara el sonido. "Todos ahí fuera parecen estar teniendo sexo todo el tiempo y yo parece que no puedo permitírmelo a mí misma, incluso cuando parte de mí quiere," hable en la almohada, insegura de si Edward podía entenderme o no. "Debo de ser la peor novia."

Obviamente, él pudo oírme, porque respondió rápidamente, "Bella, no digas eso. Definitivamente no eres la peor novia." Sentí su mano coger la mía, nuestros dedos entrelazados. "Y solo porque muchas personas en el mundo estén teniendo relaciones sexuales, tú no deberías sentirte presionada a hacer algo para lo que no estás lista. Y llegarás a ese momento. No ahora, tal vez no pronto pero, eventualmente, estarás completamente lista."

Resoplé. "Pero tú..."

"Y no te preocupes por mí," dijo Edward, interrumpiéndome. De repente rió, cogiéndome con la guardia baja. "No soy un adicto al sexo. Puedo esperar por ti, y lo haré."

Me quedé ahí tumbada en silencio con la cabeza todavía enterrada en la almohada hasta que finalmente dejé de llorar y conseguí controlarme. Giré mi cabeza y me senté. Edward todavía estaba ahí sentado, mirándome con preocupación. Si seguía con esto, me temía que a él le saldrían arrugas de preocupación en la frente. Extendió sus brazos y caí en ellos, enterrando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

"Debes amarme mucho para aguantarme tanto," dije eventualmente.

"Sí, lo hago," le escuché contestá. Sus brazos todavía estaban a mí alrededor.

"Bueno, yo también te amo," dije, apartándome finalmente. "¿Qué hora es? ¿Crees que nos hemos perdido la caravana al pub?"

"No lo creo. Si la hemos perdido, podemos encontrarnos con ellos allí. ¿Todavía quieres ir?" preguntó Edward.

Asentí. "Probablemente tenga que arreglarme el maquillaje de los ojos. Y vestirme," añadí, bajando la vista a mi estado de desnudez.

"Ya sabes que en realidad no me importaría si fueras sin la parte de arriba más a menudo," sugirió Edward mientras me volvía a pasar el jersey sobre la cabeza e iba al espejo.

Sonreí satisfecha. "Sí, estoy segura de que no te importaría nada. Ya veremos."

* * *

*saledesuescondite*

Sí, ya se que os engañé un poquito con el adelanto, pero solo un poquito y fue sin intención de ser mala. Yo se que me queréis y me perdonaréis, ¿verdad?

Al menos podemos quedarnos con que ha habido un poco de avance entre estos dos y no me podeis negar que el razonamiento de Bella tiene lógica...

Bueno, estaré atenta por si veo a algún Vulturi rondando mi casa.

Nos vemos el sabado.

-Bells, :)


	33. You were meant for me

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo treinta y tres – You were meant for me

(Fuiste hecho para mí)

Al día siguiente, Edward y yo pasamos tiempo con el resto de invitados a la boda y algunos otros que vinieron un día más temprano por alguna razón u otra. Conocí a un par de los padrinos de Emmett que no había visto antes. Alex trabajaba en la barra en el Equinox con Emmett, y Aaron era uno de los mejores amigos de Emmett de los Estados, así que voló ayer y todavía estaba superando el jet lag. Jasper y Emmett habían colocado una consola Wii en la sala de juegos y los chicos pasaron horas jugando a _Call of Duty_ y _Mario Kart_, mientras que la mayoría de las chicas estábamos en la gran habitación de Rosalie en el piso de arriba.

"Emmett me ha dicho que me dirá dónde vamos al final de la recepción mañana por la noche," anunció Rosalie, todavía sin tener ni idea de a dónde iba de luna de miel. "Sin embargo, mi pregunta es, ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer la maleta si no sé a dónde voy?"

"Oh, en realidad y lo sé. Y he hecho tu maleta," le dijo Julia. "Solo hace unos días que me he enterado, sin embargo, así que no me asesines."

Rosalie dio un suspiro de alivio. "Al menos tú sabes como me gusta vestir," comentó, tumbándose encima de su cama, con los ojos cerrados, y tomando un par de respiraciones profundas.

"¿Nerviosa?" preguntó Alice de repente. Estaba mirando una revista de novias que Rosalie había puesto en su mesilla de noche.

"Solo un poco," contestó. "Yo solo, no lo sé, me pregunto si estoy haciendo esto demasiado pronto. Tal vez deberíamos haber esperado hasta que hubiera terminado completamente mi licenciatura, y luego no tendríamos que pasar seis meses separados. Pero también, ¿por qué no ahora? No quiero exactamente esperar más tampoco... también estoy nerviosa porque todavía no les guste a los padres de Emmett y están aquí, así que tengo que ser agradable, y espero que no hagan nada para destrozar esta boda mañana... Pero, le amo. El matrimonio será un trabajo muy duro, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por él." Sonrió feliz y supe que realmente decía en serio lo que acababa de decir.

A las cinco esa tarde, nos llevaron a la iglesia en la que sería la ceremonia de la boda mañana. Era una iglesia muy vieja, el trabajo de piedra parecía haber sido hecho hace un par de siglos. Era bastante pequeña, con un viejo cementerio a un lado. El interior era hermoso, con arcos góticos y bancos de madera y vidrieras de colores. Rosalie no debía de haber invitado a muchas personas, porque no estaba segura de que cupieran más que un par de cientos de invitados.

Edward estaba vestido en un traje negro sin corbata y yo llevaba un vestido negro con mi abrigo negro envuelto alrededor para mantenerme caliente. El planificador de la boda, que acababa de llegar, nos puso por parejas, y estuve decepcionada al enterarme de que no estaba emparejada con Edward. Julia y Jonathan, la madrina y el padrino, estaban emparejados, igual que Laura y Jasper, Brittany y Alex, Alice y Edward, y luego yo y Aaron, quien se podía decir que se estaba fijando en mí, para mi disgusto.

El ensayo de la boda fue bien, el ministro explicó todas las partes de una boda Anglicana. Edward y yo solo nos miramos el uno al otro todo el tiempo, bloqueando el resto de las charlas, haciendo que el tiempo que estábamos allí pasara más rápido. El ministro finalmente terminó, sin embargo, y todos salimos, mi brazo estaba enganchado al de Aaron, siguiendo al portador de los anillos y a la niña de las flores por el pasillo.

La cena de ensayo fue en el comedor de la mansión, la gran mesa de madera acogió a los invitados a la boda y las familias del novio y la novia. Fue una cena inglesa tradicional, con comida realmente buena y otra que no era tan buena. El padre de Emmett se levantó para hacer un brindis y se podía decir que Rosalie estaba complacida de que fuera agradable y no hubiera comentarios mordaces. Sin embargo, fue notable para todo el que mirara, que la madre de Emmett no estaba muy complacida por la inminente boda. Solo esperaba que, por el bien de todos, nada arruinara el día de Rosalie y Emmett mañana.

- . - . - . - . -

Después de una ligera comida al día siguiente, empezamos a prepararnos y a preparar a Rosalie para la boda. La ceremonia empezaba a las cinco en punto, pero íbamos a sacarnos fotos antes. Supongo que realmente no le importaba mucho la tradición de que el novio no viera a la novia hasta el momento de la ceremonia.

"Solo significa que nuestros invitados no tendrán que esperar una eternidad en el recepción mientras nosotros nos sacamos estas estúpidas fotos," explicó Rosalie después de que Laura mostrara algo de preocupación. "Además, si empiezo a llorar durante la ceremonia, mi maquillaje no quedará arruinado para las fotos."

Un par de peluqueros vinieron y arreglaron el pelo de las damas de honor, después del de Rosalie, por supuesto. Su pelo rubio estaba recogido en un moño bajo en el que se engancharía el velo. Le dije a la mujer que me hiciera un simple moño francés, y creo que quedó bastante bien.

Unas horas más tarde, Rosalie estaba vestida con su vestido de novia blanco de Vera Wang, y su velo corto detrás de su cabeza. Llevaba una liga azul en el muslo y seis peniques prestados en el zapato. Su ramo de flores estaba hecho de unos cuantos alcatraces. Las damas de honor llevábamos nuestros vestidos rojos con ramos de flores de ranúnculos blancos.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y luego entró Jasper. "El fotógrafo está aquí," nos dijo. "Te ves impresionante, Rose. Igual que tú, Alice. Y todas vosotras..."

La sesión de fotos fue, como es normal, incómoda. La cantidad de poses ridículas que el fotógrafo nos hizo hacer era irrisoria. Para cuando terminamos, mis mejillas dolían de forzarme a sonreír durante cerca de una hora. Estaba contemplando seriamente eliminar las fotos de mi futura boda hipotética.

Pronto fue hora de dirigirnos a la iglesia. La mayoría de los invitados ya estaban allí siendo colocados y, Emmett y Jonathan ya habían ido antes. "¿Estás bien?" le pregunté a Rosalie mientras dejábamos la mansión y subíamos a un par de coches. Ella estaba tomando respiraciones profundas.

"Sí," dijo, asintiendo y sonriendo. "Son los nervios y el entusiasmo a la vez."

Me pusieron en un segundo coche y quedé agradablemente sorprendida al ver a mi novio sentado a mi lado. "Siento que no he podido hablar contigo en una eternidad," le dije mientras él subía a mi lado. Le había visto durante la sesión de fotos, pero nunca tuvimos oportunidad de hablar realmente.

"Lo sé, ha sido una locura," contestó Edward, inclinándose para besarme ligeramente en los labios. "Te ves increíble. El rojo te va bien." Bajó la vista a mi conjunto con una mirada apreciativa.

"Bueno, gracias," contesté. "Tú también te ves increíble. Me encantas en esmoquin. Sin embargo, entre uniformes y esmoquin, probablemente me encantaría cualquier hombre..."

"¿Tienes algo por los hombres con uniforme?" preguntó Edward con una risa.

Asentí. "No cualquier uniforme," corregí. "No voy a ponerme caliente y molesta por un repartidor de UPS o algo." Reí. "Sino por, algo así como, uniformes militares. Especialmente de la Marina. Y los bomberos, definitivamente." Suspiré apreciativamente.

"El servicio militar nunca ha sonado mejor," contestó Edward con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Fue un camino muy corto hasta la iglesia y salimos de los vehículos, arreglándonos nuestros atuendos una vez que estuvimos de pie. Mi ramo de flores todavía estaba en mi mano derecha, y entrelacé los dedos de la mano izquierda con los de Edward hasta que nos separaron.

Tras asegurarse de que todos estaban listos, empezó la procesión, empezando con el sobrino de Emmett, Jack, como el niño de los anillos y la prima segunda de Rosalie, Emma, como la niña de las flores. Finalmente, fue mi turno de caminar por el pasillo. Como normalmente caminaba rápido, encontré muy difícil mantener un paso lento y constante pero lo conseguí de alguna manera. Me quedé en fila detrás de Alice y las otras y miré a Edward, quien me guiñó el ojo sutilmente. Entonces sonó la Marcha Nupcial de Wagner de un órgano y Rosalie apareció del brazo de su padre. Emmett se veía muy feliz viendo a su novia.

Dejé fuera mucha de la charla del ministro, pensando en su lugar en pasar tiempo con Edward después en la recepción. Salté de vuelta al presente, sin embargo, cuando el ministro preguntó si había alguna objeción al matrimonio. Creía que esas cosas solo se decían en la televisión y sobre todo en las telenovelas, de manera que la hermana de la novia pudiera decir de repente que el novio era el padre de su hijo no nacido o algo así. Aparentemente, el ministro había decidido incluirlo en la ceremonia.

Hubo silencio hasta que escuchamos una fuerte tos. La mayoría de los acompañantes de los novios giramos nuestras cabezas compulsivamente y se escucharon algunos susurros entre los invitados. Rosalie se veía a punto de volverse loca y Emmett miró curiosamente a su madre. Pero, después de que nadie dijera algo, el ministro siguió con los votos y todos parecieron dar un suspiro de alivio.

Después de que los dos dijeran "sí quiero," fueron declarados marido y mujer y se besaron. La Marcha Nupcial de Mendelssohn sonó exultante a través de la iglesia, y Aaron y yo volvimos a caminar por el pasillo y salimos por la puerta. Me alejé de él después, esperando a Edward. Él soltó el brazo de Alice y me dio un abrazo mientras esperábamos a que Rosalie y Emmett volvieran.

"Lo que quiero saber es, ¿quien demonios ha tosido?" dijo Rosalie a nadie en particular cuando nos vio esperándola directamente fuera, hablando de alguna manera enfadada cuando estaba tan llena de felicidad.

"Creo que fue mi madre," susurró Emmett solo para Edward y para mí con un gesto de horror en su cara.

"No le digas eso a ella," le susurré, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Simplemente... déjalo estar."

Volvimos a la mansión de los Hale, donde había mesas colocadas en un par de habitaciones y una pista de baile en una de las habitaciones más grandes. Era el lugar perfecto para una recepción y pensé que Rosalie tenía suerte por no tener que pagar una fortuna para usarlo. Había una cena simple de buffet y después de sentarnos con algo de comida en nuestros platos, Jonathan se puso de pie, aparentemente para hacer su brindis de padrino. Hizo tintinear cuidadosamente su copa de champán con un tenedor y obtuvo la atención de todos mientras la habitación se quedaba en silencio.

"Ahora, antes de empezar, el planeador de la boda me ha pedido que sugiera que, por razones de salud y seguridad, ninguno de vosotros se suba encima de las sillas y las mesas durante mi ovación," empezó Jonathan con una risa, bajando la vista al pequeño trozo de papel en el que él debía haber escrito esto. "Emmett y Rosalie, estoy aquí hoy para brindar por vosotros. Para celebrar vuestra nueva unión. Ahora os habéis hecho parte del equipo más importante. El Equipo McCarty. Toda vuestra felicidad ahora será multiplicada por dos – porque podéis compartirla juntos. Todos vuestros tormentos serán divididos – porque ahora podéis resolverlos juntos. Al casaros, prometéis preocuparos por todo. Las cosas buenas, las malas y las mundanas. Os prometéis el uno al otro que la vida no pasará inadvertida, porque la viviréis juntos. Emmett y Rosalie... esto es solo el principio. Lo mejor aún está por venir. ¡Salud!" Levantó su copa y, con todos siguiendo sus acciones, bebió por Rosalie y Emmett.

Julia siguió y se puso de pie para dar su discurso, habiendo decidido seguir directamente al de Jonathan. "Eso es algo difícil de superar," anunció con una sonrisa satisfecha, desdoblando otro trozo de papel. "¡Bueno, buenas noches! Quiero empezar dándoles la enhorabuena a la novia y al novio, y agradeciéndoos a todos por venir hoy aquí. Muchos de vosotros habéis viajado de muy lejos para estar aquí, especialmente la familia de Emmett, y todos apreciamos vuestra presencia en la unión de estos dos." Gesticuló hacia Rosalie y Emmett. "Sé que Rosalie ha encontrado a su pareja verdadera en Emmett y sé que el suyo será un matrimonio de larga duración. Sé que tenéis una maravillosa aventura por delante y que, con la bendición de Dios, vuestro matrimonio durará décadas. Mi mayor deseo para vosotros es que a través de los años, vuestro amor por el otro se profundice y crezca. De aquí a unos años, tal vez miréis atrás a este día, el día de vuestra boda, como el día en que menos os amasteis. Os deseo lo mejor. Mi amor para vosotros dos. ¡Salud!"

Con la mayoría de los brindis fuera del camino, seguimos comiendo y bebiendo. Parecía haber un suministro sin fin de champán para llenar nuestras copas y podía empezar a sentir los efectos. Tras la cena, Rosalie y Emmett bailaron su primer baile con una versión instrumental de "You Were Meant For Me" de Jewel, que, si recordaba correctamente del cuestionario, era su canción.

Estaba sentada al lado de Edward, terminando un poco del pastel de boda que Emmett y Rosalie habían cortado antes, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Aaron estaba ahí con una sonrisa creída en su cara. "Hey, nena," dijo. "¿Quieres bailar?"

Miré a Edward, que había estado bebiendo champán. Casi se atraganta con ello por la sorpresa. Resistí la necesidad de leer, consiguiéndolo solo momentáneamente. Ciertamente, él había entendido que Edward y yo éramos pareja. Habíamos estado cogidos de la mano la mayor parte de la noche, y definitivamente hubo unos cuantos besos que él debía haber presenciado.

"Um... bueno, verás, Aaron, mi novio acaba de pedirme bailar. Edward, ya ves." Apunté a mi lado y Edward le saludó con la mano. "Así que me temo que no podré bailar contigo. Él ya ha pedido todos los bailes de la noche... aunque, buena suerte."

Aaron se marchó mientras Edward soltaba. "Lo siento, amigo." Se giró hacia mí y rió. "¿Bailamos entonces? Ya que ya te lo he pedido y todo."

"Sí, bailemos," estuve de acuerdo, colocando mi mano en la suya mientras él me dirigía a la pista de baile.

Parecieron solo un par de minutos pero, después de un buen rato, fue el momento de lanzar el ramo. Fui obligada por Alice a moverme con la multitud para intentar coger el arreglo floral, pero no tenía absolutamente ningún deseo de atraparlo. Mantuve mis manos a mis lados y me quedé ahí y vi como Rosalie lo lanzaba sobre su hombro y Alice lo atrapaba.

"¡Lo he cogido, Bella! ¡Lo he cogido!" exclamó Alice, saltando arriba y abajo feliz.

"Bien por ti," contesté, levantando los dos pulgares antes de volver a la mesa. Emmett había ido a quitarle la liga a la novia, y sin sorpresa, Jasper la atrapó. Como era tradición, él la colocó en la pierna de Alice y Alice se puso incluso más feliz. No pude evitar reír por su entusiasmo.

"¿No ha habido suerte con el ramo?" preguntó Edward cuando volvió a mi lado.

"Nah," contesté. "No quiero la presión de ser la siguiente en casarse. Ni siquiera lo intenté... ¿Tú intentaste coger la liga?"

Edward rió. "Absolutamente no. Mi hermana cogió el ramo. Creo que va en contra de todo lo que es correcto y moral que los dos seamos emparejados para casarnos... ¿Le gustaría otro baile, Srta. Swan?"

"Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen," contesté con una risita. Hice una reverencia torpe. El champán me estaba haciendo sentir mareada, pero de una forma buena.

Emmett y Rosalie se fueron a cambiarse su ropa de boda. Por lo que Julia me había dicho antes esa tarde, iban a pasar la noche en un hotel en Londres para su noche de bodas y luego se iban a Suiza mañana por la tarde. Pequeños saquitos de alpiste fueron pasados a todos los invitados y salimos a la entrada de la mansión para verlos marcharse. Hacía mucho frío afuera y, como solo llevaba mi vestido, Edward me ofreció la chaqueta de su traje, la cual acepté feliz.

"¡Pequeña mentirosa!" me dijo Rosalie feliz mientras pasaba y la bañábamos a ella y Emmett con alpiste. "Pregunté si era Suiza y dijiste que no. ¡Siento no quedarme para despedirme, pero mantente en contacto, Bella!"

"¡Lo haré!" grité sobre los gritos mientras ellos subían a la parte trasera de un coche negro con latas atadas al tubo de escape y "_Recién Casados_" escrito en la luna trasera con pintura blanca.

Cuando los novios se fueron, muchos de los invitados o volvieron a casa o se retiraron a sus habitaciones en la mansión. Edward y yo estábamos caminando de vuelta por el corredor cuando Jasper y Alice nos interceptaron, con botellas de champán en las manos.

"La recepción tal vez haya terminado, pero la fiesta acaba de empezar," nos dijo Jasper con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí tenéis un capitulo más. Espero que os haya gustado la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, supongo que ya sabemos quienes serán los proximos, ya que Alice ha cogido el ramo o... ¿habrá alguna sorpresa?

Habrá que esperar a la secuela para ver como van las cosas. Por cierto, en cuanto a la secuela, a petición de Maki-san: con una mano sobre mis libros de Crepúsculo, prometo que voy a traducir la secuela y que no os dejaré con la historia a medias, jeje. Otra cosa más, el título de la secuela es Back Across the Pond.

Bueno, el capitulo de God Love Her vendrá más tarde esta noche o mañana por la mañana, porque lo he perdido y lo tengo que traducir otra vez, así que lo subiré en cuanto lo acabe, porque es bastante largo.

Creo que no se me olvida deciros nada, así que nos vemos el fin de semana que viene (no sé si voy a poder subir el sabado, porque voy a estar fuera, pero si no subo el sabado, subo el domingo). Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. ¿Qué os parece si llegamos a los 800 rr y subo antes el siguiente capitulo? Solo son 40 rr y es la ultima noche de E/B juntos...

Hasta pronto.

-Bells, :)


	34. Recuérdame

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

La canción de este capitulo es Fields of Gold de Sting. Podeis encontrarla en mi perfil, igual que los vestidos de Alice y Esme para la gala.

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo treinta y cuatro – Recuérdame

Edward y yo nos despertamos atontados el domingo por la mañana, vistiéndonos para ir al piso de abajo a desayunar a las diez. El piso de abajo todavía era un desastre por la noche anterior, con mesas y sillas colocadas en círculos, botellas de vino y champán vacías colocadas en una mesa, y las tarjetas con los lugares estaban desparramadas por todas partes. Lady Hale pasó por nuestro lado mientras caminábamos por el corredor, dándole direcciones a una de las sirvientas y al equipo de limpieza que aparentemente acababa de llegar para quitar todas las decoraciones de la boda.

"Buenos días," dijo Alice con voz ronca medio dormida cuando nos vio en el comedor. Tenía una taza de café solo en sus manos y había un plato con comida de desayuno sin comer frente a ella. "La idea de la comida me está poniendo enferma," explicó mientras miraba la comida. "Demasiado champán no es bueno."

"Estoy contigo," contesté, aunque mis síntomas solo se extendían a un dolor sordo en la frente. Me senté en la silla vacía al lado de Alice y acerqué su plato a mí, cogiendo la tostada y mordiéndola. "Puedes comerte el resto," le dije a Edward mientras él sacaba la otra silla a mi lado. "Todavía no me gusta como suenan los champiñones y las judías para desayunar."

Acababa de comerme la tostada cuando noté a Jasper entrando en el comedor, vestido con un gran abrigo y guantes. "El siguiente tren de vuelta a Londres sale a las 11:30," nos anunció a nosotros y a los otros invitados a la boda que habían pasado la noche en la mansión. "Empezaremos a mandar a gente a la estación en unos 20 minutos, así que os sugiero que hagáis la maleta si vais a coger ese tren."

Como Edward y yo solo teníamos pequeñas bolsas en las que guardar nuestras pertenencias, nos quedamos en el piso de abajo, riendo con otros miembros de los acompañantes de los novios sobre las historias de la noche anterior. Aparentemente, después de que rechazara a Aaron anoche, él se lió con Julia, y los dos acabaron desmayados en un armario en la madrugada. Alice también había intentado hacer el baile de "Single Ladies", cosa en la que, desafortunadamente, falló miserablemente.

Finalmente, sin embargo, dejamos el comedor y volvimos al piso de arriba, a la habitación, para recoger. Metí todo en mi bolsa, sin importarme si mi ropa se arrugaba. Simplemente la metería en mi maleta más grande cuando volviera a Londres igualmente, y no volvería a ponerme ninguna de esas prendas hasta que las lavara todas en Seattle, a donde me iría y llegaría... mañana. Le di una patada a uno de mis tacones de anoche y gemí.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward. En realidad él estaba doblando su ropa y metiéndola en su bolsa al otro lado de la cama.

"No," contesté tristemente. "No quiero marcharme. No quiero que hoy sea domingo. ¡Y no quiero que mañana sea lunes!"

"Yo tampoco quiero que sea domingo," dijo brevemente, cerrando su bolsa y echándosela al hombro. "¿Has terminado de recoger?"

Suspiré y recuperé el zapato que había pateado y su pareja y los lancé forzadamente en la bolsa, cerrándola con prisa. "Sí, Edward. He terminado de recoger," le dije fuertemente, con una mueca en la cara. Por alguna razón, estaba enfadada. Sin embargo, me sentí mal por pagar mis frustraciones con Edward. "Lo siento," susurré, cerrando los ojos y tomando una respiración profunda.

"Está bien," contestó, acercándose y besándome en la frente. "Todos tenemos permitido tener una mala mañana." Recogió mi bolsa y fue a la puerta. "¿Lo tienes todo?"

Miré a mi alrededor y revisé el armario y debajo de la cama, pero no encontré nada. "Lo tenemos todo," confirmé, siguiendo a Edward por la puerta y al piso de abajo hasta el recibidor. Jasper estaba sentado en un banco, y Alice estaba en sus rodillas mientras le mandaba a alguien un mensaje desde su móvil.

"Los coches ya se han ido con el primer grupo de personas," nos dijo Jasper cuando nos detuvimos. Edward puso nuestras bolsas en el suelo y se inclinó contra la pared. "Estarán de vuelta en unos 15 minutos, supongo."

Me incliné contra Edward, mi cabeza en su hombro derecho y sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mi cintura. Los minutos pasaron en un silencio cómodo, mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba relajarme. Solo me quedaba un día más con Edward. No podía pasarlo de mal humor.

"¿Estáis entusiasmados por esta noche?" nos preguntó Alice cuando guardó su teléfono y se giró para mirarnos. "La gala de caridad es esta noche, por si lo habíais olvidado." Abrí los ojos y asentí.

"Mierda, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado," contestó Edward sarcásticamente, fingiendo sorpresa. "Solo has estado hablando de ello durante semanas."

Reí mientras Alice estrechaba los ojos hacia su hermano y decidía ignorarle.

"Bueno, yo estoy entusiasmada. Pero solo porque me encanta arreglarme. Oh, y no puedo esperar a ver la mirada de tu cara cuando veas a Bella con su vestido," le dijo a Edward. "¡Ja! Entonces estarás feliz de ir."

"Es cierto, lo estarás," estuve de acuerdo, recordando la forma en que el vestido de Rosalie se veía en mí.

Dos Land Rovers aparcaron cerca de la entrada en ese momento y nosotros salimos afuera al tiempo frío. Al menos estaba soleado. Con nuestras bolsas en el maletero, subimos en un coche que se alejó de la mansión hasta la estación de tren de Holmwood.

Todavía cansada por los eventos de anoche, me quedé dormida contra el hombro de Edward en el tren de vuelta Londres, y él tuvo que despertarme dulcemente cuando llegamos.

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunté con un bostezo mientras entrábamos en la estación Waterloo con Alice y Jasper.

"Volveré a la casa de mis padres con Alice y contigo," contestó Edward. "Lo tengo todo para esta noche conmigo." Señaló su bolsa y la funda para ropa de Alice, que tenía dentro su esmoquin alquilado.

"Te veré allí, ¿sí?" le preguntó Jasper a Alice. "Siete en punto, estaré allí en mi traje de pingüino."

"Bien, más te vale. Llámame si vas a llegar tarde. Te amo," escuché a Alice susurrarle y, instintivamente, me giré mientras ellos se despedían con un beso. Edward, vi, tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos y estaba mirando fijamente al techo de cristal.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Edward cuando Alice se giró hacia nosotros mientras Jasper dejaba la estación.

"Sí pero, ¿podemos comer antes algo?" preguntó, pasándose las manos por su estómago. "No desayunar finalmente ha hecho efecto en mí." Su estómago gruñó como respuesta, haciéndonos reír a los tres.

Cogimos algo de comida rápida en McDonald's antes de coger el metro de vuelta a Islington, y finalmente caminamos de vuelta a la casa de los Cullen. Edward abrió la puerta principal con su llave y entramos, Esme se levantó del sofá en la sala de estar para saludarnos.

"Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido?" preguntó, dejando la revista que estaba leyendo en la mesita de café.

"Genial," contestó Alice. "Fueron una boda y recepción hermosas. Pasó algo durante la parte de las objeciones, pero al final no fue nada, afortunadamente. Alguien solo necesitaba toser."

"Al menos, eso es lo que esperamos," comentó Edward.

"Ah, ya veo," contestó Esme. "Y, Edward, ¿vas a quedarte esta tarde?"

"Sí, mamá," contestó. "Planeo pasar tanto tiempo como pueda con Bella." Sonreí por sus planes.

"Brillante. Bueno, tu padre ha pedido un par de taxis para las seis y media. Así que estad listos para ese momento," nos dijo apuntándonos con el dedo.

Edward y yo subimos a mi habitación y yo terminé de hacer la maleta, sacando algo de ropa para dormir esta noche y la ropa que llevaría mañana en el vuelo de vuelta a casa. Edward se sentó en mi cama, mirándome y hablando conmigo. Se ofreció a ayudar numerosas veces, pero tenía mi propio sistema para empacar.

Alrededor de las tres, Alice me llamó desde el piso de abajo y yo bajé, con Edward detrás de mí. "Tenemos regalos de navidad para ti," dijo Esme, sentándose en el sofá al lado de Carlisle. Alice estaba casi saltando por el entusiasmo. "Como no vas a estar aquí en Navidad, supongo que esta es nuestra última oportunidad para dártelos. Así que, ¡feliz Navidad!"

"No deberíais haberlo hecho," dije, aunque estaba tocada por su consideración. "En realidad, también tengo regalos para vosotros. Un momento." Volví corriendo al piso de arriba y cogí los regalos para Alice, Esme y Carlisle antes de correr de vuelta al piso de abajo y dárselos.

Esme y Carlisle estaban bastante complacidos con el libro de cocina y la botella de vino que Alice me había sugerido hacía unas semanas. Alice abrió el papel de regalo rojo y bajó la vista a los pendientes que le había comprado. Eran de plata con gemas azules al final.

"Bella, estaba mirando estos antes esta semana cuando fuimos de compras, ¿recuerdas? Y decidí que había gastado dinero suficiente, así que los dejé pasar," dijo Alice impresionada. "¡Muchas gracias!" Se levantó de un salto del sillón y me dio un abrazo, que yo le devolví. "Ahora tienes que abrir los tuyos..."

Alice puso una gran bolsa de regalo navideña en mis manos y yo saqué el papel. Dentro de la bolsa había un bolso de cuero de un brillante morado. Sonreí ampliamente. "¡Me encanta, Alice! No tenía un bolso morado hasta ahora. ¡Es genial! ¡Gracias! Si pudiera llevar tres cosas como equipaje de mano en el avión, lo usaría mañana."

El siguiente fue el de Carlisle y Esme, que estaba envuelto en una caja bastante grande. Quité el papel de regalo y levanté la tapa de la caja para ver un gran álbum de fotos de cuero negro. Saqué el álbum y lo abrí en mis brazos. Dentro había un montón de las fotos de había sacado durante los últimos cuatro meses y, debajo de cada foto, estaba anotado dónde estaba y con quién. Volví a mirar a Esme con una sonrisa en mi cara. "¿Ha robado Alice mi cámara otra vez?"

"Solo la tomé prestada," se defendió Alice. "No es culpa mía que la dejes por ahí durante días."

"Yo escribí las notas," explicó Esme. "Imaginé que te ahorraría algo de tiempo y esfuerzo si no tenías que hacerlo tú más tarde."

"Sí," estuve de acuerdo felizmente. "Probablemente me habría llevado una eternidad hacerlo y luego habría olvidado cuales eran algunos de estos lugares." Volví a mirar al álbum de fotos. "¿Crees que podríais mandarme esto a casa? No creo que quepa en mi maleta."

"Absolutamente," aceptó Esme. "Imaginamos que ese sería el caso." Le di el álbum de fotos y les agradecí a ella y Carlisle una vez más.

"Bella, creo que deberíamos empezar a prepararnos," me dijo Alice, mirando al reloj de la pared. Solo eran las 3:30, pero, según lo que yo sabía, necesitaríamos tres horas completas para que Alice nos preparara a las dos.

"Vale," dije, volviendo a las escaleras para seguir a Alice. Estaba a punto de subir el primer peldaño cuando Edward me agarró la muñeca ligeramente.

"Tengo que volver a mi piso a por algo," dijo en voz baja. "Volveré pronto. Y, entonces, tendrás tu regalo de Navidad de mi parte más tarde esta noche."

"Vale, yo también te daré el mío más tarde esta noche," contesté, inclinándome para darle un rápido beso. "Cuídate."

"Lo haré," contestó Edward. Alice gritó para que subiera, y yo seguí subiendo las escaleras, esperando mi destino en las manos de Alice.

"Asumo que no te duchaste anoche o esta mañana, así que probablemente deberías hacerlo ahora," me dijo Alice cuando entré en su habitación. Asentí. "Y luego empezaremos con tu pelo."

"Sí, señora," contesté, siguiendo hasta el tercer piso para darme mi ducha.

Para cuando habían pasado casi tres horas, estaba depilada, hidratada, maquillada, con el pelo seco y rizado y todo. Edward había llegado una hora antes, pero Alice todavía no le dejaba verme. Ella todavía estaba esperando una gran revelación de mi transformación.

Me puse el apretado vestido plateado sin tirantes en la habitación de Alice y me deslicé en los tacones altos que levantaban del vestido, de manera que no tropezaría. Rosalie era un poco más alta que yo, así que el vestido era un poco largo, pero no demasiado con los tacones. Solo esperaba que Edward siempre estuviera cerca de mí para agarrarme. Mi maquillaje no era mucho más de la normal crema hidratante, colorete, brillo de labios, eyeliner y rímel; Alice solo había puesto la sombra de ojos plateada suficiente sobre mis párpados para complementar mi atuendo. Mi pelo estaba suelto con rizos cayendo en cascada por mi espalda. A un lado de mi cabeza, una pinza sujetaba mi pelo para que no me cayera en la cara. Los pendientes y el bolso de mano negro completaban mi conjunto y me puse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de Alice para mirarme. Aunque creía que me veía genial, no podía esperar a ver la reacción de Edward.

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó Alice cuando volvió a su habitación. Había ido a cambiarse a su vestido en el baño. Su vestido largo estaba hecho de satén azúl oscuro con el cuerpo con cintura de corte imperio con cuello halter en V. Noté que su pelo le había crecido hasta llegarle a los hombros, ya que había alisado secciones de su pelo que normalmente llevaba con las puntas hacia afuera. Los pendientes que acababa de regalarle estaban en sus orejas, igual que un brazalete a juego que ya debía poseer. "Eres mucho más alta que yo," comentó, mirándome.

Reí. "Creo que en realidad seré de la misma altura que Edward con estos tacones."

"Bueno, creo que ahora podemos enseñarle el producto final, ¿no crees?" Fue hasta la puerta cerrada de su habitación, sus tacones hacían ruido contra el suelo de parqué, y abrió la puerta. "¡Edward!" llamó. En unos segundos pude oír el sonido de sus pisadas en las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Alice.

Edward llevaba el mismo esmoquin en el que le había visto anoche, pero aún así se las arregló para quitarme el aliento. Su pelo estaba peinado y se veía magnífico. No podía creer que fuera tan afortunada de tenerle para mí.

"No te mantendré lejos de ella más tiempo," comentó Alice, volviendo a su tocador para poner los toques finales a su maquillaje.

Edward todavía estaba ahí de pie, mirándome fijamente. Pude sentir la sangre subiendo a mis mejillas bajo su mirada, y resistí la necesidad de mirar al suelo. "Te ves impresionante," me dijo, encontrando su voz.

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti," contesté, acercándome a él y dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Sin embargo, Edward me mantuvo ahí, no dejándome romper el beso, abriendo sus labios para moverlos con los míos. Sonreí contra ellos.

"¿Estáis listos para irnos?" dijo Carlisle desde el pasillo. "Los taxis llegarán pronto."

Nos separamos y vi a Alice rodando sus ojos hacia nosotros. "Sí," contestó Edward. "¿Estás lista?" Me quité rápidamente los tacones y fui tan rápido como pude al piso de arriba para poner mi móvil, algo de bálsamo labial, una goma del pelo, y un espejo en el bolso y cogí mi abrigo negro antes de volver.

"Ahora estoy lista," le dije. El abrigo se veía terrible sobre el vestido de noche pero, como hacía mucho frío fuera, tendría que valer hasta que estuviéramos dentro de la gala de caridad. Bajé las escaleras con Edward a mi lado y Alice detrás de mí. Carlisle y Esme estaban esperando al lado de la puerta vestidos con sus mejores galas, Carlisle en un esmoquin negro y Esme con un vestido largo que era blanco en las mangas y el busto y negro de cintura para abajo. Sin embargo, todos tenían abrigos sobre sus trajes.

Los taxis aparcaron y nos separamos en dos grupos para viajar al lugar de la gala. "Siento ir de sujetavelas otra vez," se disculpó Alice mientras entrábamos en el segundo taxi. Estaba sentada una vez más en el medio.

"Si no nos molesta a nosotros, no debería molestarte a ti," comentó Edward mientras el taxi arrancaba, sabiendo dónde ir porque Carlisle se lo había dicho al conductor.

Cerca de veinte minutos más tarde, el taxi aparcó a un lado de la calle, dejándonos bajar. Edward pagó con algo de dinero que Carlisle le había dado y nos ayudó a bajar a mí y a Alice. Esme y Carlisle estaban esperándonos mientras nos aproximábamos al edificio.

"Confío en que podáis volver vosotros solos a casa," nos dijo Carlisle antes de entrar. "Podéis iros antes o después, según queráis."

Todos asentimos entendiendo y caminamos hacia la entrada del gran edificio georgiano. Había fotógrafos y periodistas en la entrada, aparentemente esperando a personas más famosas que nosotros. "¿Van a venir famosos o algo?" le susurré a Edward con una pequeña risa mientras subíamos los peldaños que estaban cubiertos con una alfombra roja.

"No tengo ni idea," susurró, manteniendo mi brazo enganchado al suyo, su otra mano sobre la mía. "Este es el primer año que he elegido venir a una cosa de estas."

Una vez dentro, dejamos nuestros abrigos y seguimos hasta el salón. Jasper, vi, estaba esperando a Alice y sonrió ampliamente cuando ella entró con nosotros. La entrada estaba a un nivel sobre el suelo real, así que tuvimos que bajar una escalera que afortunadamente también tenía una alfombra. Sin embargo, me agarré a Edward como si la vida me fuera en ello mientras llevaba mis tacones de cuatro pulgadas.

La mitad del salón estaba cubierto de mesas circulares, cada una con tarjetas con los lugares de cada uno y un gran ramo de flores de pascua rojas. La otra mitad era una pista de baile, justo debajo de un escenario donde estaba colocada una banda de jazz, tocando música navideña instrumental de fondo. Estaba bastante segura de haber escuchado el ritmo de "O Christmas Tree" cuando entramos.

Seguimos a Carlisle y Esme a una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Fui presentada a un número de colegas de Carlisle y algunas otras personas que habían asistido y los Cullen conocían. Pronto, la cena fue servida, y todos nos sentamos para comer. Hubo un par de discursos después de la cena, uno del jefe de medicina del hospital, y otro del jefe de la fundación del hospital infantil. No creí ver ningún famoso, pero tal vez no fueran famosos en los Estados. No tenía ni idea.

La banda volvió eventualmente, tocando un amplio rango de música, sin limitarse solo a música navideña. Jasper sacó a bailar a Alice, y yo todavía estaba hablando con una de las otras mujeres de nuestra mesa. Acababa de terminar la conversación cuando sentí a Edward darme un suave codazo en el costado. Me giré para mirarle inquisitivamente pero, luego, por el rabillo del ojo, vi a alguien detrás de mí. El largo pelo rojo era inconfundible. Lisa estaba ahí, con un vestido negro que en realidad se veía bien en su pequeña figura.

"Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" preguntó tímidamente, apuntando con su pulgar a una esquina de la habitación. Edward estrechó sus ojos ligeramente, pero se quedó callado.

"Claro," decidí tras pensarlo un momento. "Si me perdonáis." Coloqué mi servilleta en la mesa y eché la silla hacia atrás, levantándome. "Volveré en un momento," le susurré a Edward. Él apretó mi mano de modo tranquilizador una vez antes de soltarla.

Seguí a Lisa a la esquina del salón dónde no había mucha gente. Entre la música y todas las personas, nadie nos prestó mucha atención.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunté, intentando no sonar demasiado ruda, pero tampoco agradable exactamente. No había olvidado todo lo que me había hecho pasar este año.

"Escúchame," dijo Lisa, levantando sus manos como si se rindiera. "Solo quiero disculparme por algunas cosas que te he hecho. Quiero decir, todavía no me gustas, pero eso no es excusa para la forma en que he actuado. Esa pelea que provoqué entre tú y Alice y luego la cosa horrible que te hice con Mark. Hemos terminado eso, por cierto, pero fue algo completamente horrible de mi parte, ahora que en realidad lo he pensado. Realmente no tengo una buena excusa para mis acciones y no espero que me perdones, pero solo necesitaba decirte que en realidad lo siento. Debería haber actuado de una forma más madura y simplemente hacer nuestro proyecto sin acosarte más. Lo siento mucho."

Asentí durante su disculpa, tomándome una pausa después. "Te perdono," le dije tras tomar una respiración profunda. "Como has dicho, todavía no me gustas tampoco. Definitivamente, no vamos a ser amigas o algo parecido, pero puedo soportar no ser enemigas."

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos más mientras la sorpresa se registraba en su cara delicadamente maquillada. "Vale entonces," dijo Lisa. "Gracias. Y estaré fuera de tu camino el resto de la noche. Oh, y me gusta tu vestido."

"Gracias," le dije brevemente, dándome la vuelta y volviendo hasta Edward, que estaba hablando con sus padres.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó cuando estuve detrás de él, colocando mi mano en su hombro.

"Todo bien," le dije con una sonrisa.

"Genial. Entonces, ¿me concedes este baile?" Edward se puso de pie y tomó mi mano en la suya.

"Absolutamente," acepté. Me llevó a la pista de baile y colocó una mano en mi cintura mientras yo colocaba mi mano en su hombro. Nos mecimos con la música, mirándonos a los ojos.

"¿Qué quería Lisa?" preguntó Edward después de que terminara una canción y empezara otra.

"En realidad se disculpó. Y la he perdonado," le dije.

"Eres una santa. Probablemente no lo habría hecho si hubiera sido yo," me dijo.

Sonreí satisfecha. "Sin embargo, las dos hemos decidido de mutuo acuerdo estar apartadas la una de la otra," contesté. "A ninguna nos gusta la otra." Me encogí de hombros.

"Bueno, ya sabes que nunca te diría de quien puedes o no ser amiga, pero me parece muy bien esa decisión," contestó Edward con una sonrisa satisfecha.

La música cambió a un ritmo más rápido y bailamos un par de canciones más. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio con mis zapatos, lo cuales estaba contemplando quitarme para siempre, pero decidí lo contrario al final. Las canciones se volvieron lentas de nuevo, y envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward mientras los suyos estaban alrededor de mi cintura. Era perfecto.

"No me había arreglado tanto desde el baile de fin de curso," comenté de repente. Supongo que era la forma en que estábamos bailando lo que me recordó los bailes del instituto.

"¿Fuiste al baile de fin de curso?" preguntó Edward con una risita. "¿Cómo fue?"

"Bueno, solo fui al baile del último año y en realidad tuve que pedírselo yo a mi cita. Ninguno de los chicos me lo pidió nunca, así que tuve que hacerme cargo de ello, y se lo pedí a uno de mis amigos que iba a otra escuela. Llevé un vestido sin tirantes azul lavanda. Éramos un grupo de ocho y comimos en un restaurante detestable que era demasiado caro y tenía una comida horrible. Me quedé con una ensalada porque me sentía mal por mi amigo porque se había ofrecido a pagar. Luego fuimos al baile, que se daba en el salón de un club de campo y no lo pasamos muy bien porque solo tocaban música rap, que yo odio bailar. Digamos que me alegro de no tener que volver nunca," expliqué. "Lo estoy pasando infinitamente mejor ahora mismo... voy a echarte de menos."

"Siento que lo pasaras tan mal en tu baile de fin de curso. Yo también voy a echarte mucho de menos," me dijo Edward. "Sé que hablaremos, pero voy a extrañar tenerte en mis brazos y besarte y agarrar tu mano..."

Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas al pensar en todo lo que yo también echaría de menos. "Sí, yo también," susurré. Una de las lágrimas cayó a mi mejilla y Edward quitó su mano de mi cintura para secarla con su pulgar. Sonreí y luego incliné mi cabeza en su hombro, nuestros cuerpos más cerca. La canción anterior terminó y uno de los músicos se acercó al micrófono para cantar, los dulces versos sonaron por los altavoces.

You'll remember me when the west wind moves

_Upon the fields of barley  
__You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
__As we walk in the fields of gold._

_So she took her love  
__For to gaze a while  
__Upon the fields of barley  
__In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
__Among the fields of gold._

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
__Among the fields of barley  
__We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
__As we lie in the fields of gold._

"Me esperarás, ¿verdad?" pregunté, quitando mi cabeza de su hombro y mirándole a sus ojos esmeraldas que estaban a solo unas pulgadas.

"Por supuesto que lo haré," contestó Edward. "Estoy locamente enamorado de ti y de todo sobre ti, sería un tonto si te dejara escapar por alguna razón."

"Yo también estoy enamorada de ti," susurré. Edward inclinó su cabeza más cerca de la mía y me besó, suavemente, dulcemente, cariñosamente. Me separé y puse mi frente contra la suya.

"¿Estás lista para irnos?" me preguntó cuando la canción terminó.

"Sí," susurré. Se estaba haciendo tarde y, aunque no quería que la noche terminara, estaba lista para volver a la casa de los Cullen y cambiarme a un pijama. "¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?" pregunté. Tenía que quedarme con los Cullen esta noche, pero no quería dejar a Edward ya.

"Eso planeaba," contestó Edward con una sonrisa, enganchando mi brazo en el suyo y sacándome de la pista de baile.

* * *

Hola!

Como prometí, aquí está el capitulo extra por llegar a los 800 rr. No sé exactamente cuando llegamos hasta ellos, porque no los he podido leer hasta hoy, así que siento subir el capitulo tarde y también no haberos contestado.

Espero que os haya gustado. El resto de su última noche viene en el proximo capitulo que es el último ya, también trae un regalito, un POV de Edward que espero que os guste. Este último capitulo será subido el sabado y la semana que viene subiré el primer capitulo de la secuela o, si me da tiempo a traducirlo, lo subiré también este sabado.

El capitulo de God Love Her no me ha dado tiempo ha traducirlo, así que lo subiré el sabado, lo siento.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	35. El comienzo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Canciones "World Spins Madly On" by The Weepies y "Smilin'" by Bryn Christopher en mi perfil.

Para aquellos que seais muy sensibles (como yo), os recomiendo que vayais a buscar pañuelos, no sabeis lo que me costó traducir este capitulo.

Muchas gracias a todos por haber seguido esta historia, espero que os haya gustado tanto como me ha gustado a mí y que nos veamos en la secuela. También gracias a la autora por dejarme traducirla, thank you chels!

Os dejo con el último capitulo. Disfrutad!

* * *

**A SEMESTER IN THE SMOKE**

Capitulo treinta y cinco – El comienzo

Dejando la gala, Edward y yo recogimos nuestros abrigos y dejamos el edificio, saliendo al frío aire de la noche londinense. Cogimos un taxi que pasaba por allí y volvimos a la casa de los Cullen, los dos ansiosos por quitarnos nuestra ropa formal. Cuando entramos en el cálido edificio, me di cuenta tristemente de que esta era la última vez que iba a entrar en la casa. Al menos en el futuro cercano. Este había sido mi hogar durante los últimos cuatro meses, después de todo, y iba a extrañarlo. Incluso lo de subir y bajar las escaleras varias veces al día.

Cuando entramos, Edward y yo pensamos que la casa estaba vacía y que todos seguían fuera, pero cuando pasamos por la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Alice, escuchamos risas y susurros. Sonreí satisfecha y Edward rodó los ojos mientras seguíamos hasta el piso de arriba a mi habitación y cerrábamos la puerta detrás de nosotros.

"¡Sí! ¡Puedo quitarme los zapatos!" exclamé feliz mientras me quitaba los zapatos y los lanzaba encima de mi maleta. Mis pies estaban doloridos y se sintió glorioso estar descalza de nuevo.

Edward fue al baño para cambiarse su esmoquin por algo de ropa para dormir, mientras yo me cambiaba en mi habitación. Colgué cuidadosamente el vestido de Rosalie en su percha, cubierto por la bolsa de plástico. Coloqué el vestido, los pendientes y el bolso ahora vacío en el armario, recordándome mentalmente decirle a Alice mañana que las pertenencias de Rosalie estaban ahí.

Ahora con unos short de pijama y una camiseta con calcetines en mis pies dolorido, me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, esperando a Edward.

"No quiero dormir esta noche," le dije cuando volvió. "¿Puedo quedarme despierta contigo?" Tendría todo el vuelo mañana para dormir. Solo tenía menos de doce horas con Edward y me di cuenta de que esa era una forma mejor de pasar el tiempo que me quedaba en el país.

"Eso depende de ti. Definitivamente, yo me quedaré despierto contigo," contestó Edward. Me di cuenta de que llevaba con él una bolsa negra de regalo y sonreí, ansiosa por ver qué iba a recibir. Era hora de intercambiar los regalos. "No tenía esto conmigo antes, así que por eso tuve que volver a mi piso esta tarde. Necesitabas tu regalo de Navidad." Sonreí y saqué la bolsa que había escondido debajo de la cama y la puse frente a mí, mostrándole su propio regalo de Navidad.

"Abre primero el mío," dije, esperando hasta que Edward se sentó en la cama frente a mí y dándoselo entonces. El aceptó y sacó el papel para encontrar un sobre y una cartera negra de cuero. "Te he comprado esa cartera, porque he notado que la otra que tienes está bastante gastada. Mira dentro."

Abrió la cartera y dentro había un espacio para fotos de cartera. "Bella, este es un regalo increíble," dijo Edward, mirando algunas de las fotos que había imprimido en ese tamaño.

Había una de los dos en Piccadilly Circus, ese primer día que empezamos a salir. Había otra foto de los dos en la playa en Brighton, mi nariz estaba roja por el frío viento. Y la tercera era una que había hecho que Alice nos sacara en uno de los momentos que nos besábamos. Se sintió cursi tenerla revelada, pero me encantaba. Por supuesto, había sacado dos copias de todas y las tenía en mi propia cartera también.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó, mirando al sobre cerrado con su nombre escrito en él.

"Es una nota, pero... ¿puedo pedirte un enorme favor? ¿Puedes esperar a leerla hasta que me marche?" pregunté tímidamente. Era la primera nota de amor que había escrito y no quería estar presente mientras era leída. Sabía que me sentiría avergonzada e incómoda si estuviera sentada a su lado mientras él la leía, ya fuera en voz alta o para él.

"Um, claro," contestó Edward con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas, colocando el sobre en mi mesilla de noche bajo su nueva cartera. "Ahora es tu turno." Me dio la bolsa, que ahora había abierto, sacando un papel similar y echándolo a un lado.

Dentro, había una gran cajita de terciopelo negro de joyería que, por el tamaño, se podía decir que contenía un collar. Sonreí y abrí la tapa, esperando ver qué había dentro. El collar, como había esperado, era perfecto. Tenía una fina cadena de plata de ley con un colgante cuadrado de zafiro azul al final. Era hermoso y sencillo, justo mi estilo. "Es precioso."

"Esa es tu piedra de nacimiento, ¿verdad? ¿Zafiro en Septiembre?" preguntó Edward.

Asentí. "Sí." Saqué el collar y Edward lo cogió, desabrochándolo y sosteniéndolo en alto. Me di la vuelta y aparté mi pelo para que pudiera ponérmelo. Cayó justo en el centro de mi clavícula, la longitud perfecta. "¡Muchas gracias! ¡Es perfecto, de verdad!"

Se inclinó para besarme y yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, deleitándome en el momento. Probablemente sus besos serían lo que más echaría de menos en nuestro tiempo separados, y no quería malgastar las horas que nos quedaban juntos. Edward debió notar esto, porque me acercó a él hasta que estuve prácticamente sentada en su regazo y profundizó el beso.

Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, no pareció mucho hasta que nos separamos definitivamente, mis labios estaban felizmente entumecidos. "Me alegro de que te guste," dijo Edward, sentándose contra el cabecero y tirando de mí contra su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor. Sonreí y reí, viendo que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había dicho que me encantaba. "De nuevo, ¿a qué hora sale mañana tu vuelo?"

Gemí. "A las 12:20 o algo así," contesté. "Pero la regla de las tres horas significa que tengo que estar allí a las 9:20 de la mañana." Miré al reloj y suspiré. Solo quedaban ocho horas y media.

"Entonces, deberíamos salir de aquí cerca de las ocho. Nunca se sabe lo mal que va a estar el tráfico," comentó Edward antes de quedarse callado una vez más. "¡Oh, sí, tengo algo más para ti por Navidad!" Parecía haberlo olvidado y acabar de recordarlo.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, confundida. No veía nada más por la habitación que pudiera ser otro regalo.

"¿Dónde has puesto tu iPod? Sácalo," me dijo Edward. Me levanté de sus brazos y fui hacia una de mis bolsas de mano que ya estaba empacada y lista, sacando mi iPod y dándoselo a él, pero él me hizo quedármelo. "Te he hecho una playlist. Echa un vistazo."

Lo encendí y busqué hasta que vi una playlist nombrada "E & B" y la abrí para ver las canciones. Había una multitud de canciones en la lista, incluyendo "My Heart" de Paramore, "Back of the Van" de Ladyhawke, "Be Somebody" de Kings of Leon, "With or Without You" de U2, "If I Ever Leave This World Alive" de Flogging Molly y muchas, muchas más.

"He elegido canciones que sé que te gustan, algunas que me gustan a mí y muchas que me recuerdan a nosotros o a ti," explicó Edward. "¿Recuerdas cuando te lo dejaste en mi piso un fin de semana? Se me ocurrió la idea entonces y las descargué."

"Es increíble, Edward. ¡Gracias! Realmente disfrutaré escucharlas y pensar en ti." Me levanté y encendí mi portátil, enchufando el iPod y esperando hasta que la música salió por los altavoces. Me volví a acurrucar en los brazos de Edward, mis ojos se hicieron pesados, pero todavía estaba determinada a no quedarme dormida tan rápido.

"Háblame," le dije a Edward tras un par de minutos de solo escuchar la música. "Si no me quedaré dormida."

"Vale... ¿Cuáles son tus planes para cuando vuelvas a casa? ¿Navidad? ¿Año Nuevo? ¿Escuela?" preguntó Edward, dándome un amplio margen de cosas de las que hablar.

"Supongo que cuando vuelva a casa, obviamente, veré a mis padres y mi hermana de nuevo. Hablé con mi madre la semana pasada y dijo que mi abuela de Phoenix iba a venir por Navidad, así que imagino que estará allí cuando yo llegue... Probablemente nos quedaremos en casa por Navidad, abriendo regalos la mañana de Navidad, comiendo el pastel de mi madre para desayunar y luego jamón para una cena a media tarde. Para Año Nuevo no tengo ni idea de lo que haré. Supongo que llamaré a algunos de mis amigos de U-Dub y veré si hay alguna fiesta... La escuela empezará en un par de semanas. Creo que me he matriculado en dos clases de finanzas, una clase de francés y otra clase de economía. No es un mal horario, dentro de lo que cabe. Estoy deseando conducir mi coche de nuevo cuando vuelva. Cuatro meses sin conducir se siente raro," dije, lentamente y medio dormida. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Creo que vamos a quedarnos aquí por Navidad, solo nosotros cuatro. Abriremos regalos por la mañana, luego cenaremos pavo y veremos el discurso de la Reina. Para Año Nuevo, tampoco estoy seguro de qué haré..." dijo, interrumpiéndose. "Sea lo que sea, desearé que estuvieras aquí conmigo."

"Yo también. Siempre he querido a alguien a quien besar la víspera de Año Nuevo... Supongo que tendré que esperar un par de años más. Al menos uno más..."

"Si voy por Navidad el año que viene, intentaré encontrar una forma de quedarme en Año Nuevo," me dijo Edward. "Puedes tener tu beso de Año Nuevo cuando entremos en el 2010."

Sonreí perezosamente. "Eres demasiado bueno," susurré.

"He estado pensando en tomar clases de guitarra," dijo de repente mientras yo estaba tumbada en su pecho con los ojos cerrados, muy cerca de dormirme.

"¿De verdad?" pregunté con curiosidad, abriendo mis ojos solo un minuto para verle mirándome. "Eso sería genial. ¿Bajo o acústica?"

"Acústica," contestó Edward. "Siempre he querido aprender, pero nunca lo he hecho. Sería algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre ya que no vas a estar aquí."

"Entonces, definitivamente, deberías ir a clases," le dije. "Estoy segura de que serás fabuloso. Intenté tocar la guitarra una vez, pero mis dedos son demasiado débiles y pequeños para las cuerdas."

Edward rió y mi cabeza se movió con su pecho. "Creo que tus dedos son perfectos," dijo defensivamente. Reí por eso, levantando mi mano ligeramente para mirar dichos dedos.

Seguimos hablando y escuchando la música durante bastante tiempo, pero debí quedarme dormida eventualmente, porque me desperté sobresaltada, con la alarma que había puesto en mi teléfono para las siete de la mañana sonando a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que todavía estaba en los brazos de Edward, mi cabeza estaba contra su pecho. Su cabeza estaba hacia un lado, probablemente de manera incómoda, todavía dormido.

Me moví para apagar la alarma, despertando a Edward en el proceso. "Buenos días," dijo con un bostezo, abriendo los ojos y mirándome tristemente. "Supongo que nos quedamos dormidos."

Asentí. "Sí. Y ahora realmente tengo que prepararme para irme," dije con un gemido. Cogí la ropa que había dejado fuera para llevar hoy y las llevé al baño conmigo, decidiendo que necesitaba ducharme. Toda la laca que Alice había puesto en mi pelo para mantener los rizos estaba todavía presente, pero mi pelo se veía más como un nido de pájaros que como los rizos de anoche.

Tras mi ducha, volví a la habitación, llevando vaqueros, una camisa blanca de manga larga con cuello en V y el collar de Edward todavía alrededor de mi cuello. Edward ya se había cambiado a unos pantalones y un jersey gris y me estaba ayudando a recoger todas las cosas pequeñas que había dejado por la habitación. Me sequé rápidamente el pelo y me hice una coleta, añadiendo una cantidad mínima de maquillaje a mi cara después. Terminé de ponerlo todo en una de mis cuatro bolsas (iba a tener que facturar mi bolsa de lona; había comprado y adquirido demasiadas cosas mientras estuve aquí como para que entrara todo en las tres bolsas con las que vine) y después de ponerme mis zapatillas planas negras y mi chaquetón negro, estaba lista para irme. Al menos, tan lista como podía estar para dejar este lugar.

Edward me ayudó a bajar mi equipaje al piso de abajo, dónde Carlisle y Esme estaban en la cocina, preparándose para el día de trabajo que tenían por delante. Incluso Alice, noté, se había arrastrado fuera de la cama a esta temprana hora para despedirse de mí. Estaba sentada en la encimera con un plato de huevos frente a ella, del cual estaba picando ligeramente con su tenedor.

Seguí a Edward de vuelta a la cocina. "¿Una tostada, Bella?" preguntó Esme. "O puedo freírte algo si quieres."

"Una tostada está bien, gracias," dije. Esme cogió un par de rebanadas de pan y las puso en la tostadora.

"¿Lo tienes todo, Bella? Tu pasaporte, libros, billete, joyas..." preguntó Esme, recordándome a mi propia madre. Pero, en realidad, Esme prácticamente había sido mi madre durante estos últimos meses. También iba a extrañarla.

"Lo tengo todo, gracias," le dije con una sonrisa. "Y si he olvidado algo, podéis enviármelo simplemente."

"No sabía que hubieras pasado la noche aquí, hijo," le mencionó Carlisle a Edward mientras Esme ponía las tostadas frente a nosotros.

"Lo he hecho," contestó sencillamente Edward antes de morder su tostada que había cubierto con mermelada.

"¿Vais a intentar coger un taxi hasta el aeropuerto?" preguntó Carlisle. "Tal vez el tráfico sea malo, pero he oído que los trenes son peores tan temprano."

"Cogeremos un taxi," decidí, terminando mi tostada y limpiándome las manos con la servilleta. Miré al reloj de la pared y vi que ya eran casi las ocho. "En realidad, deberíamos irnos ahora..." Me puse de pie, girándome para estar frente a los Cullen. "Quiero agradeceros a los dos por dejarme vivir con vosotros estos últimos meses. Lo he pasado mejor que nunca y vosotros solo lo habéis hecho más espectacular," les dije a Esme y Carlisle.

"Ha sido un placer, querida, de verdad," contestó Esme, dándome un abrazo. "Eres bienvenida para volver en cualquier momento. Has sido maravillosa."

"Ha sido como tener una segunda hija," me dijo Carlisle, dándome también un abrazo de despedida. "Espero verte más a menudo en el futuro."

"Gracias," dije tímidamente. Miré a Alice, que estaba mirando a su plato con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Alice?" Levantó la mirada y sonrió.

"¡Voy a echarte mucho de menos! Has sido la mejor amiga," dijo, levantándose y lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y abrazándome fuertemente.

Le devolví el abrazo. "Yo también voy a echarte de menos, Alice. También te has convertido en una de mis mejores amigas. Y definitivamente me mantendré en contacto. Somos amigas en Facebook, ¿recuerdas?" le dije con una risa.

"Cierto," dijo Alice con una ligera sonrisa. "Bueno, que tengas un buen viaje. Espero escuchar algo de ti pronto de alguna manera."

"Lo haré," le dije. "Y yo espero llamadas de teléfono si pasa algo importante contigo. Tienes mi número. Oh, y dile a Rosalie que sus cosas están en el armario del piso de arriba y que siento no haber podido despedirme formalmente de ella. ¡Despídete también de Jasper por mí!"

Eventualmente, Edward me separó de Alice, diciéndome que íbamos a llegar tarde si no nos íbamos ahora. Dejamos la casa y milagrosamente cogimos un taxi libre que pasaba. Con mi equipaje en el maletero y Edward a mi lado, me despedí de Carlisle, Esme y Alice desde el asiento trasero mientras ellos estaban en el escalón de la casa, abrigados por el frío que hacía fuera.

El tráfico era realmente terrible y, para cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Heathrow, solo quedaban tres horas hasta que mi vuelo saliera. Edward se quedó conmigo en la larga cola para facturar dos de mis bolsas y coger mi tarjeta de embarque, pero eventualmente llegamos a la entrada, al punto de seguridad, y Edward no podía seguirme más. Era hora de despedirse. No podía aplazarlo más tiempo.

"Realmente desearía poder quedarme aquí contigo, al menos un poco más," le dije a Edward, girándome hasta estar frente a él. Entrelacé mis manos con las suyas y miré su triste cara.

"No quiero que te vayas, pero sería egoísta mantenerte aquí para mí solo," dijo. "Tienes una vida fuera de mí y sé que tienes cosas que hacer antes de que puedas ser mía del todo."

"Soy tuya," respondí, "simplemente no puedes mantenerme aquí para ti aún. Realmente quiero que lo hagas, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Pero, por mucho que no quiero marcharme, sé que tengo que hacerlo. Sé que ya hemos pasado por esto, pero parece ser la mejor elección... a largo plazo." Paré mientras las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos, amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento. "Sin embargo, volveré. Lo prometo."

"Sé que lo harás," contestó Edward. "Te amo, Bella. No sé como he vivido antes de que tú entraras en mi vida. Es como si nunca hubiera vivido hasta que empecé a amarte. Te amo y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. No lo olvides."

Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos y bajaron por mi cara. Ni siquiera me molesté en limpiarlas. "Mientras no olvides que yo también te amo. He esperado mucho tiempo por alguien como tú, y no podría estar más feliz por tenerte en mi vida. Te amé antes de siquiera saberlo, y espero que podamos seguir amándonos durante mucho tiempo."

Vi como los ojos de Edward se humedecían ligeramente y, a pesar de sus intentos de alejar las lágrimas, una cayó por su mejilla. Moví mi mano para limpiarla de su hermosa cara. Solo que esa única lágrima suya hizo que las mías cayeran más libremente. "Probablemente deberías irte pronto," dijo Edward, su voz se quebró. "Solo te quedan unas dos horas ahora."

"No hasta que haga esto," dije, poniéndome de puntillas para capturar sus labios en los míos. A pesar de las bolsas en mis hombros, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, no queriendo soltarle, nunca. Las de Edward encontraron mi nuca, intentando acercarme más a él de lo que ya lo estaba. Completamente ajenos a todos los viajeros en el ocupado aeropuerto, seguimos besándonos, sin profundizarlo nunca, pero sin separarnos en ningún momento. Sería nuestro último beso durante mucho tiempo, y no quería que acabara nunca.

Tras un buen rato, durante el cual obtuvimos algunos silbidos y, probablemente, muchas miradas, nos separamos. Realmente no podía permitirme esperar más tiempo para marcharme. Me eché atrás un poco, con mis manos todavía conectadas con las suyas.

"Llámame cuando aterrices," me dijo Edward. "No me importa la hora que sea aquí. Solo quiero asegurarme de que has llegado bien."

"Lo haré," acepté. "Hablaré contigo pronto. Te amo." Me las arreglé para sonreírle.

Edward devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no era esa amplia sonrisa que me encantaba, la que llegaba a sus brillantes ojos verdes. "Yo también te amo. Que tengas un buen vuelo."

Me alejé de él lentamente, nuestros dedos dejando eventualmente el agarre de los otros mientras caminaba de espaldas un poco. Me forcé a mi misma a darme la vuelta para no chocar con nadie que fuera corriendo a mi alrededor, mis ojos dejaron los de Edward. Con lágrimas saladas bajando por mis mejillas, fui a la linea de seguridad y miré atrás. Edward todavía estaba ahí, mirándome. Levanté la mano para despedirme de él con tristeza, y él hizo lo mismo, antes de darse la vuelta eventualmente y desaparecer entre la multitud.

Crucé la seguridad y fui a mi puerta de embarque con solo treinta minutos antes de que empezaran a abordar el avión. Encontré una silla libre y me senté, sacando mi iPod y poniendo la playlist que Edward me había hecho. La canción "Smilin'" de Bryn Christopher, llenó mis oídos mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando reponerme. Aunque las lágrimas habían dejado de caer, todavía me sentía horrible, como si una parte de mí hubiera sido arrancada de mi cuerpo.

_Now you've gone I'm wanting you back_

_I need you to make me feel good_

_The smoke inside my body reacts_

_Oh no I think that I'm under attack_

_It's burning up a hole in my veins_

_And suddenly everything's fine_

_I'm searching for some hope in this space_

_You see I try but I just can't explain, why:_

_You got me smilin'_

_You got me smilin'_

_when I dream of you_

_You got me smilin'_

_'Cuz I keep thinking of you_

Empecé a sentirme un poco mejor mientras escuchaba. Aunque estaba dejando a Edward por el momento, todavía debería estar agradecida porque él esté en mi vida. De que él no diga que nuestra relación no va a funcionar debido a la distancia. Que no me esté forzando a renunciar a nada importante para mí, como mi educación. Edward y yo todavía estábamos juntos, y esa era una razón muy buena para estar feliz.

A través de la música, escuché como se anunciaba nuestro embarque. Subí al avión, encontré mi asiento al lado de un hombre de mediana edad que no me prestó atención y esperé una hora a que el avión terminara de ser abordado y empezara a moverse por la pista, escuchando las letras de muchas de esas canciones. Algunas nos describían a Edward y a mí perfectamente.

Pronto, el avión despegó y yo bajé la vista a la vista de debajo. _Adiós, Londres_, pensé, jugando ligeramente con el collar alrededor de mi cuello. _Y adiós, Edward_.

- . - . - . - . -

**Edward's POV**

No podía creer que Bella, mi Bella, se hubiera ido. No para siempre, lo sabía, pero el tiempo suficiente para que pareciera que duraría una eternidad. Solo hacía quince minutos que la había visto cruzar la seguridad del aeropuerto en Heathrow, y ya la extrañaba. Era como si se hubiera llevado una parte de mí con ella cuando se marchó, y podía sentir el agujero de su ausencia. Bella había entrado en mi mundo y lo había puesto del revés. ¿Qué iba a hacer conmigo ahora? En los últimos cuatro meses, me había hecho dependiente de su compañía. Entre el trabajo y Bella, mi vida estaba casi llena.

Me senté en el metro, de camino de vuelta a mi piso. Solo era las 10:30 de la mañana, y supongo que podría haber ido al trabajo, pero ya había pedido el día libre y en realidad no creía poder hacer nada productivo hoy. Solo quería volver a casa, tumbarme en el sofá y pensar en Isabella Swan, la mujer de mis sueños. Dios, iba a extrañarla. Mi mayor miedo era que al volver a casa encontrara a otro, alguien mejor que yo, alguien que estuviera allí para ella físicamente, para consolarla cuando tuviera un mal día o abrazarla cuando lo necesitara.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y recordé la nota que Bella me había dado anoche. La había metido en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta esta mañana en el último minuto, queriendo leerla tan pronto como ella me dejara. Saqué el sobre, mirando mi nombre escrito con su caligrafía. Deslicé mi dedo por el borde, abriéndolo y sacando un par de hojas de papel de cuaderno dobladas. Su caligrafía inclinada de tinta azul cubría las páginas y sonreí por la idea de que ella me hubiera escrito una carta tan larga.

_Edward,_

_He decidido incluir esta carta en tu regalo de Navidad porque sentía que una cartera no era exactamente el regalo más romántico del mundo. Como te he dicho en numerosas ocasiones, no soy escritora, así que esto tal vez sea la carta más extraña que jamás hayas leído. ¡He tenido los mejores tres meses y medio de toda mi vida! Mientras escribo esto, todavía son principios de Diciembre, así que si pasa algo horrible antes de que te de esto... bueno, eso sería raro._

_No puedes imaginar cuanto he esperado por que finalmente entraras en mi vida. Durante todo el instituto y gran parte de la universidad, todas mis amigas, e incluso mi hermana, han ido de novio en novio y yo a menudo me quedaba en mi habitación algunas noches y lloraba, preguntándome porqué no había nadie en mi vida. Tenía primeras citas con diferentes chicos pero, por alguna razón, nunca había segundas citas. Me sentía aburrida, no amada, fea, sin valor. Pero siempre, en el fondo, tenía esa esperanza de que algún día habría alguien que haría que haber pasado por eso mereciera la pena. Alguien que pudiera amarme por quién soy y no por quien a veces finjo ser. Ahora me doy cuenta de que haber esperado por ti todos esos solitarios años, solo me preparó, me preparó para aceptar el reto de enamorarme de ti y no correr asustada o rendirme a mis preocupaciones y ansiedades o contener mis emociones._

_Tenía la esperanza, pero nunca esperé sentirme así por alguien tan pronto. Tú me haces sonreír cada vez que te veo, y mi corazón a veces se salta un latido cuando me besas o me coges de la mano. Eres amable, considerado, divertido, honesto, digno de confianza, básicamente todo lo que siempre he querido en un hombre. El primer día que estuve aquí y tú entraste en la cocina de tus padres durante la cena, estaba estupefacta. Empecé a enamorarme de ti solo al día siguiente y el resto es historia. Pronto me enamoré de ti incondicional e irrevocablemente. Has pasado conmigo por mucho solo en este corto periodo de tiempo. Tú has sido mi roca y no creo poder agradecerte lo suficiente. Solo espero que amarte sea una forma justa de devolvértelo._

_Apesta completamente que tengamos que estar tanto tiempo separados, y no puedo mentir y decir que no me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a nuestra relación el próximo par de años, pero solo puedo esperar y rezarle a Dios porque nuestro amor siga siendo firme y fuerte. Prometo serte fiel siempre, aunque estoy muy segura de que sería imposible para mí encontrar a alguien que me guste siquiera cuando sé que tú todavía estás ahí, esperándome. Te quiero mucho, pero también espero tener la oportunidad en el futuro de amarte más de lo que ya lo hago, completamente, totalmente._

_Tal vez estemos a cientos de miles de millas lejos, pero todavía existen los teléfonos móviles y/o Skype, que nos conectan instantáneamente. ¿No amas la tecnología moderna? Bueno, mi mano empieza a doler. No creo haber escrito nada tan largo en años. Estuve tentada a teclearla, pero luego me di cuenta de lo impersonal que sería eso. Sin embargo, haría que me doliera la mano cientos de veces más por escribirte cartas de amor._

_Recuerda que te amo y que siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando me necesites. Estoy solo a una llamada de distancia y, en situaciones extremas, a solo quince horas en avión. Con suerte, todavía te veré en Navidad el próximo año. Si, por alguna razón, no puedes tomarte los días libres del trabajo, yo les suplicaré a mis padres por un billete de avión para ir y verte. Ya he decidido que voy a encontrar un trabajo cuando vuelva a Seattle y voy a ahorrar todo mi dinero para otro viaje para visitarte._

_Con el futuro hay incertidumbre, pero estoy segura de que si trabajamos duro con esto, podemos superarlo. Y solo tenemos que confiar en que si estamos destinados a estar juntos, entonces encontraremos nuestro camino de vuelta al otro. Tengo fe en nuestra relación, y espero que tú también la tengas. Una vez más, te amo con todo mi corazón. Tú eres mi primer amor, y espero que seas el último. Por favor, espérame._

_Tuya, con amor, para siempre,_

_Bella._

Sonreí, intentando alejar las lágrimas que habían llegado a mis ojos mientras leía antes de que nadie en el tren lo notara. Había recibido un par de cartas de amor antes en mi vida, pero esta era con mucho la mejor, probablemente porque ella era la única chica a la que alguna vez había correspondido. A pesar de hablar de todo lo que ella espera, Bella solo había hecho una petición – que la esperara. Y sabía que lo haría. Haría falta una fuerza sobrenatural para que me obligara a dejar a Bella, y dudaba que eso pudiera pasar.

- . - . - . - . -

**Bella's POV**

El vuelo de Londres a Nueva York fue muy largo, pero debido a mi cansancio por haberme quedado despierta hasta tarde anoche y por tanto como había llorado en el aeropuerto, había estado dormida la mayor parte del vuelo. El avión llegó tarde a New York – JFK y, tras pasar por aduanas e inmigración, tuve que correr hasta la otra puerta para coger el avión a Seattle, no dejándome tiempo para hacer ninguna llamada. Envié a Edward un mensaje antes de tener que apagar mi teléfono de nuevo.

"Casi no llego a mi avión para Seattle. Te llamaré cuando esté allí. Solo 4 o 5 horas más. Te extraño y te amo, Bella," tecleé, apagando el teléfono y cerrándolo antes de que la azafata pudiera verme y me dijera que lo apagara.

El vuelo de Nueva York a Seattle fue una historia diferente. A pesar del tiempo que pasé con los ojos cerrados contra mi almohada de viaje, no pude quedarme dormida. Mi cabeza seguía pensando en todo – Edward, Londres, mis padres, Navidad, Alice, la escuela, mis clases, la graduación, encontrar un trabajo, conducir de nuevo. Rindiéndome, enganché mis auriculares al brazo del asiento y vi la película que aparecía en las pantallas del pasillo.

"Damas y caballeros, por favor, quédense sentados mientras llegamos a la puerta. Entonces el capitán hará aparecer la señal para que se quiten los cinturones de seguridad y serán libres de moverse por la cabina. También tienen permitido encender ya sus aparatos electrónicos," anunció la azafata cuando finalmente aterrizamos en el aeropuerto Sea-Tac.

A pesar de lo que había dicho la azafata, yo y casi todos lo demás que iban en el avión, nos quitamos los cinturones de seguridad y se podían oír todos los teléfonos móviles ser encendidos. Revisé mi teléfono y vi que Edward me había contestado al mensaje hacía unas horas.

"Estoy deseando escuchar de ti. Ten un buen vuelo. Te extraño."

Sonreí, pero pude sentir mi garganta cerrarse y mis ojos empezar a arder. No estaba completamente segura de qué hora era en Londres, pero Edward me había dicho que le llamara igualmente. Marqué el número internacional, conociendo bien los cargos que iba a haber en mi próxima factura.

Edward respondió al teléfono tan pronto como la señal del cinturón de seguridad se encendía y todos se levantaban para recoger sus cosas y esperar en los pasillos para salir del avión.

"¿Hola?" preguntó Edward soñolientamente. Debía ser muy temprano y le había despertado. Mi corazón se encogió al oír su voz y sentí una lágrima caer en mi mejilla.

"Hey. Soy yo. He llegado a Seattle de una pieza," le dije, sonriendo con tristeza. "¿Qué hora es allí?"

"Alrededor de las dos. Me encanta oír tu voz," le escuché decirme, haciendo que las lágrimas llegaran más rápido.

"También me gusta oír la tuya," le dije, bajando mi voz porque había muchas personas a mi alrededor. Acaricié el collar que colgaba contra mi pecho, pensando en la última vez que le había visto en el aeropuerto.

"¿Qué tal han ido tus vuelos?"

"Bueno, he dormido la mayor parte del primero y, luego, vi las películas en este otro," le dije. "He escuchado el resto de la playlist. Me encantan todas las canciones. Gracias de nuevo."

"Y yo he leído tu carta en el camino de vuelta a Londres. Me encanta. Te amo," añadió Edward.

"Yo también te amo," dije, sujetando mi teléfono entre mi oreja y me hombro mientras cogía una de mis bolsas de mano del compartimento, intentando contener las lágrimas. "Ya te echo de menos."

Empecé a caminar hacia el frente del avión para bajar. Pronto, mi familia estaría esperándome en la zona de llegadas, esperaría con ellos mi equipaje facturado y luego volveríamos a nuestra casa y el viaje que me había cambiado la vida llegaría a su fin.

"Yo también te echo de menos. Escucha, te esperaré, Bella. No hay nada que pueda detenerme de hacerlo," dijo con firmeza, pero pude oír su voz quebrarse al final.

Con esas palabras, la presa se rompió y las lágrimas cayeron libremente. Contuve un sollozo pero no tuve éxito del todo. Noté que algunos de los extraños que estaban a mi alrededor me daban miradas curiosas y comprensivas.

"Bella, este no es el final," me aseguró Edward mientras yo caminaba por la terminal, siguiendo a la multitud de personas hasta la puerta de llegadas y la cinta de equipaje. "Definitivamente, no es el final. Es solo el final de un capítulo en el comienzo de un libro ridículamente largo."

Sonreí y reí débilmente por la metáfora y limpié algunas de las lágrimas de mis ojos, tomando un par de respiraciones profundas para controlarme. Edward tenía razón. Tenía que tenerla.

"Gracias," susurré en el teléfono sorbiéndome la nariz. "Escucha, tengo que irme ahora. Estoy a punto de llegar a la puerta de llegadas y no quiero estar lloriqueando en el teléfono cuando mis padres me vean. Te mandaré un e-mail más tarde, ¿vale? Y luego podemos encontrar un buen momento para hablar por Skype."

"Lo entiendo. Te dejaré ir y hablaré contigo muy pronto. Te amo," dijo Edward consolándome.

Sonreí en el teléfono. "Yo también te amo. Hablaremos pronto. Adiós." Cerré el teléfono y ajusté la bolsa en mi hombro. Limpié debajo de mis ojos una vez más antes de ver a mi madre, padre, hermana y abuela esperándome con grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Forcé una sonrisa y fui hasta ellos. Era hora de seguir adelante con mi vida y darle la vuelta a la página para empezar el siguiente capítulo.

- . - . - . - . -

_Woke up and wished that I was dead_

_With an aching in my head_

_I lay motionless in bed_

_I thought of you and where you'd gone_

_And let the world spin madly on_

_Everything that I said I'd do_

_Like make the world brand new_

_And take the time for you_

_I just got lost and slept right through the dawn_

_And the world spins madly on_

_I let the days go by_

_I always say goodbye_

_I watch the stars from my window sill_

_The whole world is moving and I'm standing still _

_Woke up and wished that I was dead_

_With an aching in my head_

_I lay motionless in bed_

_The night is here and the day is gone_

_And the world spins madly on_

_I thought of you and where you'd gone_

_And the world spins madly on._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el final de está historia que, como dice Edward, no es el final, sino otro comienzo.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y el POV de Edward, para todas aquellas que en algún momento no confiaron en él y pensaron que no la iba a esperar.

Nos vemos el proximo sabado en la secuela. Os dejo aquí el summary y un pequeño adelanto del primer capítulo:

**Back Across The Pond**

_Summary: ¿Puede el amor de Bella y Edward soportar las pruebas del tiempo y la distancia? Una vez que Bella se mude a Londres, ¿podrá coordinar su relación con carrera? TH/OOC. Rated T._

_Adelanto cap 1: _

_"Tengo otra pregunta para ti, Bella," dijo Edward. "Estaba pensando en solicitar algunos trabajos en U.S., particularmente en la zona de Seattle... pero quería saber primero que piensas. Quiero decir, ¿cómo te sentirías si me mudara allí?"_

_- . - . -_

_"Yo también he estado ahorrando," dijo Edward brillantemente. "Podré tomarme una semana libre más tarde este año, así que todavía quiero ir por Navidad, si te parece bien."_

_- . - . -_

_"Oh y, Bella, hagamos que sea una sorpresa, si no te importa. Creo que valdrá completamente la pena ver la expresión de Edward," Esme terminó la conversación con una risa._

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo habéis leido.

Nos vemos el sábado con el primer capitulo de la secuela!

-Bells, :)


End file.
